A Legal Romance Traducida al Español
by rodrytoxic
Summary: Traducción autorizada por "YaDiva" Continuación de "A Political Romance". Como Kurt y Blaine se gradúan de la universidad nuevos desafíos les esperan. Podrá el amor de Kurt calmar al oscuro y retorcido Blaine?. Rated M por sexo gay, pornografía, violación, abuso de lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO1**

**Parte 1**

Era enero. Kurt se sentó en su escritorio, mirando la página web de la Carrera de Parson y la Oficina de práctica empresarial. El había entrado en la página, cada enero desde hace tres años. Cada año sus ojos recorrieron los lugares.

Nueva York

Londres

Paris

Cada año hizo clic en Nueva York. Las pasantías eran increíbles. Conoció a los mejores diseñadores. Trabajo en los desfiles de moda estrenando diseño de vanguardia. Trabajo junto a algunos de los mejores talentos de la industria de la moda. Todo había sido un sueño hecho realidad.

Casi

Kurt movió su mouse sobre el link de Paris.

Él se detuvo y dejo sus ojos a la deriva de la fotografía de Blaine sentado en su escritorio. Era su favorita. Drew la había tomado el verano pasado mientras estaban en el Central Park en uno de los lagos, en un picnic de moda. Blaine estaba sentado en el pasto, su pierna izquierda extendida, su pierna derecha doblada con el brazo apoyado en la rodilla. Él había dejado crecer su cabello por el verano, así que su cara se había enmarcado por unos chinos sexys. Su sonrisa era hermosa y sus ojos miel-ámbar eran más brillantes. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Amaba la fotografía. Amaba más al hombre de la fotografía.

Kurt quito los ojos de la fotografía y miro la caja que contenía sus diseños y bocetos. Su paquete de presentación, Todo estaba lleno. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era imprimir y firmar el formulario de envió.

Sus ojos regresaron a la fotografía.

"Te amo Blaine. Pero, tengo que ir "

Dio clic en parís

* * *

Desde su asiento en el segundo piso Warren miro ah Kurt entrar a la biblioteca y cruzar el vestíbulo hacia los elevadores.

Tres y medio años.

Por tres y medio años, Warren había estado enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Él sabía cada detalle acerca de Kurt. Su comida favorita, colores, películas, programas de tv, diseñadores, restaurantes, y su orden de café. Sabía qué hacía a Kurt reír y llorar. Su horario de clases, que tenía en su armario y que zapatos usaba con cada conjunto.

El simplemente no había encontrado una manera de decirle a Kurt que estaba enamorado de el

O, tratar de alejar a Kurt de Blaine.

Warren odiaba a Blaine. Con pasión.

El primero año de Kurt y Blaine había sido difícil y todos sus problemas de ajustes habían sido presenciados por Warren. Kurt había tratado de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Blaine, pero él estaba determinado en establecer otras amistades y relaciones. Blaine había entendido esto, pero sus celos y posesividad se llevaban lo mejor de él. El desconfió de cada hombre gay con el que Kurt hizo amistad y dejó en claro que los mataría si estaban interesados en nada que no fuera la amistad de Kurt. El extrañaba terriblemente a Kurt durante la semana, así que él se ponía furioso si hacia planes con Warren o alguien más lo fines de semana. Para el asombro de Warren, Kurt nunca se molestó por el comportamiento de Blaine. Él estaba completamente enamorado y dedicado a su novio celoso controlador y sobreprotector. Sobre todo, Kurt siempre le pedía el permiso de Blaine antes de hacer algo. Esto volvía loco a Warren. No podía entender por qué Kurt seguía tan leal a alguien tan dominante. Si Blaine definitivamente amaba a Kurt; era más que obvio que lo adoraba. Pero Blaine era egoísta, posesivo e irrazonable. De todos modos Warren le había sugerido a Kurt pensar en salir con alguien más, Kurt lo miraba como si le hubiera sugerido usar poliéster. "Warren amo a Blaine más que a nada. No quiero a nadie más." No tenía ningún sentido.

Kurt podía tener a cualquiera.

Kurt podría tener a Warren.

Por qué Kurt no podía ver que esa relación con Blaine no era normal? No se daba cuenta que otros chicos amarían estar con él? Chicos como Warren que no tratarían de controlarlo. Blaine actuaba como si Kurt le perteneciera. Por qué Kurt seguía con la mierda de Blaine?

Hace un año, cuando Kurt recibió la séptima invitación para acompañar a Warren a casa por el fin de semana, Warren lo presiono por respuestas.

"Kurt, estuve observando tu relación por 2 años. Lo siento. No puedo quedarme callado. Blaine es un idiota! Es un idiota el no te merece! Porque estas con él?".

"Tú no entenderías nuestra relación. No me juzgues a mi o a Blaine!"

"No te juzgo! El hecho esta aquí! Le pides permiso para hacer cosas. Le permites planear como pasaras cada momento de tu tiempo libre. Y, se honesto, Kurt quieres estudiar en el extranjero en Europa, pero ni siquiera aplicaste por qué no lo hiciste, Kurt? Eh? Porque?"

"Warren, detente! Tu solo no entenderías!"

"Blaine…..Blaine no es como otros chicos"

"No me jodas! Es celoso, controlador y un maniaco controlador!"

"No! Tú no entiendes. Blaine es…tiene habilidades especiales…y… hacen que actué como lo hace "

"Qué tipo de habilidades especiales?"

Kurt miro a Warren. Quería decírselo. En ese momento, quería decirle acerca de la maldad en Blaine. Pero, no lo hizo.

"Solo es diferente Warren. No podría explicarlo".

Warren lo dejo pasar. Odiaba ver a Kurt enojado.

Warren miro a Kurt caminar hacia él. El necesitaba superarlo. Kurt le pertenecía a Blaine. Warren necesitaba encontrar a alguien para él. Sí, eso. Se lo había estado diciendo así mismo por tres años y medio.

"Hola"

"Hola"

"Entonces?"

"Entonces, está hecho. Lo envié por mi cuenta"

Warren sonrió. "Bien por ti, Kurt. Es increíble. Sé que serás aceptado. Cuidado Paris! Aquí viene Kurt Hummel!".

Kurt sonrió levemente. Warren alcanzo la mano de Kurt a través de la mesa. Amaba como se sentía la piel suave de Kurt. Suave y lisa.

"Kurt… tienes que ir. No dejes que Blaine te mantenga alejado de hacer esto"

"No hay garantía de que me den un lugar"

"Eso es mierda y lo sabes. Deja de usar excusas. Tienes que hacer esto, Kurt. Blaine solo piensa en si mismo"

Kurt alejo su mano. Warren se arrepintió de haber dicho algo. Apreciaba cualquier pequeño experiencia de tocar a Kurt que haya tenido. Pero, el no retrocedió.

"Quiero decir Kurt. No dejes que Blaine te convenza de no hacer esto. Lo mereces. Te lo ganaste. Es el siguiente paso en tu carrera".

Kurt miro en los ojos de Warren. Como muchas veces antes, él se preguntó si podía confiarle su secreto. Habían compartido mucho los últimos tres años y medio. Se habían estresado juntos por los proyectos, consolado el uno al otro por los años, animado el uno al otro, Warren le había contado a Kurt su secreto. Como su papa abusaba y lo golpeaba a veces. Había ocasiones en las que Warren regresaba de las vacaciones con golpes en la cara, y Kurt lo ayudaba diseñar un plan para disimularlos. Kurt amaba a Warren. Era su mejor amigo. Además de Blaine, claro.

"Warren… Acerca de Blaine…" Kurt retrocedió. Que estaba haciendo? No podía hacerlo.

"Si?".

"No le he dicho que aplique"

"Lo aras?"

"Creo que primero esperare a ver si la conseguí"

"Kurt, sabes que la conseguirás" Warren estaba enojado. Era ridículo. Se supone que tu novio te apoye. No que le tengas miedo. Miedo a querer más para ti que él quiera para ti.

"Kurt, si Blaine es el gran chico que siempre me has dicho que es, por qué diablos no se lo dices ahora? El debería estar feliz por ti! Debería estar apoyándote!"

Kurt suspiro. No quería hacer esto hoy. El y Warren habían discutido por Blaine tres años y medio. Desde lo del lago le dijo que Warren estaba enamorado de él. Kurt no quería creer eso. No podía creerlo. Amaba a Warren. Como amigo. Y, necesitaba Warren recordar que era su amigo. Nunca podrían ser otra cosa. Nunca.

Pero, Kurt sabía que Warren tenía razón. No podía esperar a ser aceptado para empezar a convencer a Blaine de dejarlo ir. No había una fecha límite para informar a la casa de diseño de tu decisión Necesitaba empezar a trabajar en Blaine ahora.

Esto sería una batalla.

La más grande de su relación.

Y Kurt estaba determinado a ganar.

* * *

Blaine se sentó en la biblioteca de derecho medio leyendo, medio soñando despierto. Fue culpa de Kurt no podía concentrarse en el caso del que estaba tratando de informarse. Blaine no podía dejar de pensar la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Kurt había estado de un extraño humor sexual y le pregunto a Blaine si lo podía joder en la pared de ladrillo expuesto. Siempre habían evitado esa pared porque Blaine no quería arañar la espalda de Kurt además de los moretones habituales. Pero por alguna razón, Kurt lo quería hacer ahí.

"Hermoso, no quiero lastimarte. Estas seguro? Ese ladrillo se ve muy áspero."

"Estoy seguro Blaine. Cógeme. Cógeme muy duro. Ahí"

Como diablo se supone que se resistiría a eso?

Blaine levanto a Kurt contra la pared y deslizo su miembro dentro de él, casi en un movimiento. Kurt gimió por la rápida entrada casi empujando a Blaine sobre el borde. Comenzó a entrar y a salir lentamente, aun preocupado por dañar la espalda de Kurt con el ladrillo.

"Eres mi maestro o no? Cógeme como si me poseyeras".

Mierda.

Blaine perdió la razón.

Blaine suspiro y ajusto discretamente su pene. Realmente necesitaba concentrarse rápido. Miro su reloj. Se suponía que tenía que verse con el profesor Murray en 45 min para discutir sus planes para el verano. El profesor dijo que tenía una gran oportunidad para hablar con Blaine.

Blaine estaba agradecido por el profesor Murray. En los últimos tres años, el profesor había servido como asesor y mentor académico. Blaine apreciaba que se interesara en su éxito. Lo único que no entendía era la constante insistencia del profesor Murray que Blaine pensara en ir a legislación penal en lugar del derecho empresarial.

"Creo que serías un excelente abogado de defensa criminal, Blaine. Tienes la mente legal para ello. Además, es un trabajo muy fascinante. Derecho de empresarial puede ser muy aburrido".

"Pero el dinero está en derecho corporativo. Todas esas horas facturables, además de que pueden pagar más las empresas de lo que pueden pagar los individuos".

"Eso no importa si estás trabajando en la firma correcta. No estoy hablando en representación del pobre idiota que le dispara al novio de su esposa en un ataque de ebriedad. Estoy hablando de criminales que representa la alta sociedad. El contador de la quinta avenida que es asesinado por su esposa después de que se entera de la amante".

"No estoy interesado en eso" Además, Kurt no lo aprobaría. De ninguna manera.

Blaine se estiró y trató de concentrarse. Miró alrededor de la habitación y sus ojos se posaron en un chico alto, de pelo negro. El muchacho estaba de espaldas a Blaine, así que no podía ver su rostro, pero la estructura era la misma.

Era él?

Blaine estaba congelado. Deseando que el chico diera la vuelta.

Diablos. No es el.

Blaine se inclinó sobre el escritorio y se froto la frente con los dedos.

Cuando se detuvo?

Durante los últimos tres años, cada vez que Blaine veía a un chico alto, de pelo negro, se aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco y aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración. No había visto al muchacho hermoso con los ojos verdes que cambiaban a negro, desde aquella tarde en la biblioteca, en primer año. En los meses que siguieron, Blaine caminaba por el campus, mirando nerviosamente el rostro de cada chico alto de pelo negro que se encontraba. Después de dos errores embarazosos donde realmente perseguía a la persona equivocada, detuvo la búsqueda. Él habría declarado el incidente un producto de su imaginación, si no fuera por los sueños.

Todavía tenía el sueño. Una vez a la semana. Siempre el mismo. Durante tres malditos años. Blaine, acostado sobre su espalda, con las piernas enganchadas sobre los hombros del muchacho. Aquellos ojos verdes mirándolo, volviéndose negros como el muchacho se lo cogía, mierda fuera de sí mismo. Blaine siempre despertaba en un sudor frío, respirando con dificultad y sintiéndose perturbado y confundido. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Por qué el niño siempre de activo? Blaine era el amo. Él era el que cogía. No quería ser cogido por nadie. Excepto tal vez por Kurt realmente en algún, extraño, raro ejemplo, ... tal vez ... no, ni siquiera por Kurt.

Blaine nunca le dijo a Kurt acerca de los sueños, y no planeaba hacerlo. Solo esperaba que se detuvieran.

Pero, quería ver otra vez al chico.

Blaine se dio por vencido en el escrito y se dirigió a la oficina del profesor Murray. Por primera vez, el profesor llego a tiempo.

"Hola Blaine. Pasa" El profesor Murray sonrió amablemente. Realmente le agradaba Blaine. Era inteligente, un estudiante excelente y ... valioso. El profesor amaba a su casa de piedra rojiza en Chelsea. Comprada y pagada por la empresa de Huntel, Wellington y VanSant. Esta se le entregaría una vez que Blaine se uniera a la firma, y el profesor recibiría un bono extra en efectivo.

"Entonces, que paso profesor?"

"Tengo excelentes noticias para ti. ¿Te acuerdas que conociste un amigo mío al inicio de tu año de estudiante en primer año llamado Mike Huntel?"

"Por supuesto". Por supuesto Blaine lo recordaba. Había estado siguiendo a Huntel, Wellington y VanSant en las noticias durante los últimos tres años. Había pasado de ser uno de sus dos mejores opciones para ser su elección número uno. Su sueño era pertenecer allí.

"Bueno, por primera vez, la empresa ofrece una pasantía de verano para una planificación de graduarse de alto nivel para asistir a la escuela de leyes en el otoño. No sólo es una excelente oportunidad para trabajar en una empresa de la parte superior, que es también una pasantía remunerada. Un muy generoso, pasantía remunerada".

Wow. Blaine le encantaría tener esa pasantía. Había trabajado todo el verano, pero no para una empresa como HWV. Esto podría ponerlo en el camino de ser contratado después de graduarse de la escuela de leyes. Tal vez, si trabajaba muy duro, él podría ser contratado por 32 años. Y lo mejor de todo, Kurt estaría viviendo con él este verano. Él estaría en la parte superior de su juego, se cogería a su novio hermoso todas las noches. Tal vez, si la paga de la pasantía era realmente super generosa, él podría hablar con Kurt de tomar un descanso y no buscar un trabajo hasta el otoño. Sería maravilloso tener a Kurt en casa todo el verano. Blaine podía llegar a casa con Kurt todas las noches, con su delantal, con la cena lista. Impresionante.

"Me gustaría aplicar. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

* * *

**Hola pues espero les aya gustado ****si ven algún error o algo en la traducción díganme  
**

** Asha Bojorges**

**Gabriela C  
**

**Anne**

**Mel-tts-VS-HP : si a mi también aveces me da flojera leerlos en ingles xD**

**Hechizera: ya solo que la autora me diga que si empiezo a subir los capítulos :)**

**espero que se agreguen mas a la lista jeje **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 **

_You build me up, you knock me down_

_Provoke a smile, and you make me frown_

_You are the queen of runaround_

_You know it's true_

-Shiver de Maroon 5-

"Blaine?"

Kurt camino por el vestíbulo de Blaine. Cargando víveres. No había nadie. Perfecto.

Kurt puso las bolsas en la cocina, colgó su abrigo y subió la temperatura. Entonces empezó a trabajar. Era viernes. Usualmente los viernes, los chicos ordenaban pizza, comida china o salían a cenar. Pero esta noche Kurt planeo hacer una de las comidas favoritas de Blaine. Carne, verduras a la parrilla, arroz salvaje y pastelillos de postre. Estaba preparando el escenario para contarle a Blaine sobre Paris. Había pasado una semana desde que envió su paquete y el profesor Aberdine le había dicho que la casa de diseño ya lo había llamado, solicitando una recomendación verbal. Estaba seguro de que Kurt era un luchador de primer nivel. Si él conseguía la pasantía, esperaba que llegara a París el 20 de junio. Él se iría por un año.

Mientras escuchaba al profesor Aberdine, Kurt se dio cuenta de algo.

El deseaba esto.

Quería esto demasiado.

Mucho realmente.

Tenía que decírselo a Blaine.

Kurt tenía un ojo puesto en el reloj. A medida de que se acercaba la llegada de Blaine, se metió a bañar rápido y se puso el delantal. Puso algo de música, puso la mesa y trato de calmar sus nervios. Blaine siempre sabía cuándo él quería algo. No quería ser tan obvio esta vez. Quería hablar de esto en el momento indicado. Tal vez después del sexo. Dio un salto cuando escucho la llave en la cerradura.

"Hey!" Blaine estaba encantado de verlo. Dios, Kurt estaba tan condenadamente hermoso.

"Hola". Por qué Blaine siempre se veía tan condenadamente bien? No podía verse mal tan solo una ves?

"Wow! Esto es una sorpresa increíble. ¡Qué gran manera de terminar un gran día." Blaine dejó sus cosas, se quitó el abrigo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt. Le dio un beso, suave y lento al principio y luego con un poco mas de urgencia. Kurt se alejó.

"Uh uh. Primero cena. Trabaje muy duro en la comida"

"Está bien. Cena primero. Kurt de postre"

"Pastelitos de postre"

"Quiero un pastel de Kurt"

Kurt se rio. "Podría haberme sobrado algo del glaseado. Ya veremos"

Blaine se fue a bañar rápido. Mientras estaba bajo el agua, pensó en lo fantástico que era. Llegar a casa y encontrar desnudo a Kurt, con un delantal, con la cena lista. Esto era lo que quería Blaine por el resto de su vida. Esto cada noche, y una asociación con HWV su vida sería perfecta.

Blaine se puso unos boxers y una camisa y se sentó en la mesa. Todo parecía y olía delicioso. Espero a que Kurt se sentara. Él le sonrió. "Te amo Kurt. Te amo tanto. Gracias. Gracias por hacer esto. Por todo. Me haces tan feliz"

Kurt sonrió, pero las palabras de Blaine solo lo pusieron más nervioso. Al menos Blaine estaba de buen humor.

"De nada. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Nunca creerás lo que me paso hoy. Asi que, fue a ver al profesor Murray para hablar acerca del verano..."

Kurt escuchaba y cada vez estaba más ansioso como Blaine le habló de la pasantía en HWV.

"Y el profesor Murray dice que paga muy bien. No estoy seguro todavía de lo que se trata, pero si se que paga muy bien, puedes tomar un descanso este verano y pasar el tiempo conmigo. Podemos tener una hermosa ciudad de Nueva York en el verano antes de que empieces a buscar un trabajo en el otoño y ponga en suspenso mi existencia por la facultad de derecho"

Kurt sintió ganas de llorar. Blaine sonreía y parecía tan feliz. Más feliz de lo que Kurt recordaba haberlo visto en mucho tiempo.

Kurt sabía que los tres años pasados habían sido difíciles para Blaine. Kurt se había determinado a aprender ya experimentar todo lo que pudo, y eso a veces significaba dejar a un lado a Blaine. Después de las peleas de primer año, Blaine dejo de pelear y dejo a Kurt hacer todo lo que él quería, a excepción de ir a la casa de Warren.

A pesar del deseo de Blaine de que vivieran juntos, Kurt había vivido en el dormitorio los cuatro años. Él sólo vivió con Blaine el verano después del primer año. Ese verano había sido increíble. Cada noche regresaban a casa el uno con el otro. Hablaban sobre su día, mientras Kurt hacia la cena, y después irían a acostarse en la cama a hacer el amor y dormir uno abrazando al otro. Los fines de semana, disfrutaban de la ciudad. Conciertos gratuitos, exposiciones de arte, tiendas, discotecas. Habían hecho todo, hasta bailar. Y Blaine había sido tan feliz.

Pero durante los últimos dos veranos, Kurt le pidió vivir en un loft enorme, con otros 4 estudiantes de diseño de Parsons. Todos hacían el mismo internado y Kurt quería la experiencia de discutir sobre moda y escuchar los pensamientos e ideas creativas de otros diseñadores. Blaine se había puesto furioso. Habían peleado horriblemente y Blaine amenazó a Kurt con quedarse con él, pero al final cedió a regañadientes.

Blaine trato de mantener juntas las palabras en su mente. _Escucha a tu amor por el sobre el control sobre él. _Blaine había decidido que, si era paciente y permitía que Kurt ahora hiciera todas las cosas que quería hacer, una vez que se graduaran Kurt sentaría cabeza. Se iría a vivir con Blaine trabajaría mientras Blaine iba a la escuela de leyes. Kurt estaría en casa todas las noches para cuidar de él. Todo el mundo le había advertido que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por los próximos tres años, y Blaine estaba bien con eso. Kurt se haría cargo de el.

Y después de la escuela de derecho, una vez que se hiciera socio, él se haría cargo de Kurt. Le daría todo lo que Kurt quisiera y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kurt consideraría ser un esposo amo de casa.

"Kurt? Que pasa?"

Kurt respiró hondo. ¿Debería hablar de esto ahora o esperar? Miró a Blaine y decidió hacerlo. Nunca iba a ser un buen momento.

"También eh pensado acerca del verano"

"oh?"

Kurt cerró sus ojos.

"He solicitado una pasantía en una casa de diseño en París. Es más como una posición de contrato de un año. A veces se convierten en puestos permanentes, pero nunca tomaría una posición permanente. Yo… yo sólo quiero irme por un año. Entonces regresaría y encontraría un trabajo aquí hasta que esté listo para abrir mi propio estudio. "

Silencio.

Kurt abrió sus ojos.

Blaine lo miraba fijamente. Inexpresivo. Con los ojos negros.

"Blaine…"

Silencio.

"Blaine…por favor di algo"

Silencio.

"Blaine… por favor…"

Blaine no hablo con Kurt el resto de la noche.

Kurt lloró en silencio mientras quitaba la mesa y limpiaba la cocina. Blaine sacó la basura. Kurt contaba los minutos hasta su regreso. Estaba convencido de que Blaine iba a salir y no volvería.

Por primera vez, fueron a la cama en silencio. Blaine estaba en un lado de la cama. Kurt estaba en el otro.

Kurt lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Ala mañana siguiente, Kurt despertó y se encontró solo en la cama. Se sentó y miro alrededor de la habitación. Blaine estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana. El no dio la vuelta. Solo comenzó a hablar.

"Siempre fui honesto contigo, Kurt. Honesto acerca de que necesito de ti. Acerca de lo que es estar conmigo. Siempre te he preguntado si entiendes lo que significa estar conmigo. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces que no puedes dejarme. Y sin embargo... "

Volteo para ver a Kurt.

"Siempre tratas de dejarme"

Kurt tembló un poco. Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron negros y Kurt podía sentir el calor rodando su cuerpo. Podía sentir a la obscuridad. Estaba caliente y enojada.

"Claro, no es tu culpa. Es mía. Eres el esclavo. Yo el amo. La cagué. Te eh mimado. Te amo tanto que me hace daño al corazón, y se me hace tan jodidamente duro negarte lo que quieres, así que te he echado a perder. Te he dado todo lo que querías. Te eh dejado hacer todo lo que querías desde que llegamos a Nueva York y ahora, estas malcriado. No sabes cómo cuidar de mí y al parecer, no quieres hacerlo. "

Kurt no estaba seguro de si era su esclavitud a Blaine o el amor profundo y fuerte que sentía por él o algo más, pero escuchar a Blaine dice que Kurt no quería hacerse cargo de él se sentía como un cuchillo en el corazón. Kurt saltó de la cama, corrió al otro lado de la habitación y se puso de rodillas delante de Blaine. Levantó la vista hacia él, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Eso no es cierto! No es cierto! Te amo Blaine! Si quiero! Si quiero cuidar de ti!"

Blaine bajo la mirada y comenzó a gritarle " Entonces por qué siempre estas tratando de dejarme? Siempre quieres dejarme!"

Kurt estaba sollozando "No quiero dejarte! Pero…Q-quiero hacer esto. Tengo que hacer esto!"

"Tienes que cuidar de mí!"

Kurt se puso a llorar más fuerte. Blaine se agacho y lo jalo hasta sus pies. Miro a los ojos de Kurt. Kurt estaba sorprendido por el dolor y la agonía que vio en los ojos de Blaine. Ya no eran negros, pero estaban más obscuros de lo normal. La voz de Blaine estaba muy tranquila.

"Te voy a liberar a Kurt. Te voy a liberar de mi esclavitud. Te voy a liberar para que puedas irte." Él extendió la mano para colocar su mano sobre el pecho de Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos por el miedo al darse cuenta de lo que Blaine estaba a punto de hacer. Dio un salto hacia atrás.

"No! No! No quiero ser libre Blaine, te amo!"

Blaine dio un paso adelante para volver a intentarlo. Su voz, estaba llena de angustia.

"Por favor Kurt…No peles conmigo en esto. Te liberare y podrás ir y hacer lo que diablos quieras." Trato de tocar a Kurt otra vez. Kurt corrió por el cuarto.

"No! No! No! No!"

"Kurt…"

"No!" Kurt estaba histérico. Negando con la cabeza y llorando. "No! Soy tuyo y quiero ser tuyo! Quiero ser tu esclavo! Por favor Blaine…" Kurt cayó de rodillas, llorando. Blaine se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él.

"Kurt…déjame hacer esto por ti. Te amo, y si te deseo, pero… Te voy a liberar para que puedas ir y hacer todas las cosas que quieres sin que yo te lo impida".

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Por favor, por favor... Blaine. No quiero que me dejes ir. Quiero ser tu esclavo."

Blaine lo miró por un momento y luego lo atacó, empujándolo al suelo, tratando de presionar su mano contra su pecho. Kurt gritó.

"No! No!"

"Kurt! Solo déjame liberarte!"

"No!"

Kurt trató desesperadamente de zafarse de debajo de Blaine. Trataba de darse la vuelta, pero Blaine era mucho más fuerte que él. De repente, las manos de Kurt comenzaron a ponerse calientes. Él puso sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Blaine y lo empujó. Blaine salió volando por la habitación y se estrelló contra el costado de la cama, aterrizando en el suelo. Kurt se arrastró hacia atrás a la pared.

"No! No! No! No quiero ser liberado. Te amo!"

Se quedaron sentados en silencio. Kurt miraba a Blaine como Blaine se quedó mirando al suelo. Kurt quería ir con él, pero estaba tenía miedo. Miedo de que Blaine intentara liberarlo de nuevo. Blaine finalmente levanto la mirada y leyó la mente de Kurt. Suspiro.

"Este bien, Hermoso No lo intentare de nuevo"

Kurt lentamente se arrastró hacia Blaine y con cautela se sentó junto a él. Blaine lo miró a los ojos.

"Porque no me dejas liberarte?"

"Te amo Blaine. No quiero ser libre. Quiero ser tu esclavo"

"Pero, me quieres dejar para irte a Paris cuando más te necesito"

"Es solo por un año"

"Empiezo la escuela de leyes en el otoño! Me van a estar pateando el culo. ¡Te necesito!"

Kurt no dijo nada. Que podría decir? No era el momento, pero tenía que hacerlo ahora. No sería elegible para el programa en un año. Era solo para los graduados.

Mientras estaban sentados allí, Kurt comenzó a pensar. No podía creer que estaba a punto de preguntar esto, pero él quería saber. Tenía que estar preparado.

"Blaine… me obligarías a quedarme?"

"Es eso lo que quieres que haga?"

"No, pero…sé que puedes hacerlo"

Blaine miró profundamente a los ojos de Kurt. "Podría. No lo he decidido".

Kurt sintió miedo. Esto era una locura. Blaine trato de dejarlo ir por completo y Kurt no se lo permitió, pero ahora tenía miedo de que Blaine no lo dejara ir para nada.

Blaine se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo. Suavemente al principio y después un poco más exigente. Kurt cambio de posición y se acostó en el suelo, tirando de Blaine hacia él. Continuaron besándose con urgencia, su respiración era intensa, ya que su deseo crecía. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine. No podía perder a Blaine. Lo amaba demasiado. Él quería ser su esclavo. Que loco sonaba eso? Quería ser esclavizado a ese hombre y le aterraba la idea de ser liberado. ¿Había perdido el juicio? No. El solo conocía a su corazón.

Kurt podía sentir la erección de Blaine presionándose contra él. Dura, fuerte y con ganas. Miró a los ojos de Blaine. "Por favor, hazme el amor, amo. Hazme el amor y después cógeme". Blaine gruñó y atacó a la boca de Kurt con besos exigentes. Se levantó para quitarse los calzoncillos y miró a Kurt, acostado debajo de él, desnudo, en medio de sus piernas.

Sí, Kurt era su esclavo, está bien.

Esta mañana lo demostraría.

Blaine estaba tan mal.

Sabía que debía sentirse mal por poner Kurt a través de todo ese miedo y angustia, pero no lo hizo. Tenía que estar seguro de que las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado. De que Kurt todavía era total y completamente suyo. El hecho de que Kurt hubiera luchado, literalmente, para seguir siendo su esclavo, le rogó permanecer esclavizado, renovó la fe de Blaine en su relación. No es que lo hubiera puesto en libertad. Nunca liberaría a Kurt. Ser su propietario hacía a Blaine más feliz que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Pero, iba a dejarlo para ir a Paris.

Blaine estaba en conflicto. Él sabía que este día llegaría. Había tratado de averiguar su decisión antes de este momento, pero nunca pudo llegar a una respuesta. El sabia lo mucho que Kurt quería ir, pero Kurt sabia lo mucho que Blaine lo necesitaba? La escuela había acabado. El mundo real estaba a punto de comenzar. Blaine necesitaba un esclavo completamente comprometido, leal y sumiso a él y disponible para que Blaine se lo cogiera todas las noches con el fin de mantenerse fuerte. Kurt tendría que comportarse o de lo contrario Blaine lo haría comportarse.

Lo haría?

"De rodillas Kurt" Kurt se puso de rodillas.

"Chúpame, pero no me hagas venirme"

Kurt obedientemente tomo el pene de Blaine y lo metió en su boca. Movió la cabeza adentro y afuera lentamente, girando su lengua y tarareando alegremente. Blaine tomo su cabeza y comenzó a dirigir sus movimientos, obligando a Kurt tragarlo hasta la garganta lentamente, tragarlo y después comenzar de nuevo. Eventualmente, Blaine empezó a cogerlo de la boca duro y rápido. Amaba los sonidos que hacia la garganta de Kurt cuando su pene golpeaba la parte trasera de su garganta. Después de unos minutos, Blaine salió de la boca de Kurt. "Sobre tu espalda, hermoso" Kurt se acostó en la cama. Blaine se puso encima de él, mientras se apoyaba con sus manos mientras lo besaba ansiosamente. Él se movió hacia abajo, entre las piernas de Kurt. "Abre las piernas para mí". Kurt obedeció. Blaine inspecciono el estrecho agujero de Kurt. Mío, pensó. Todo mío. El froto su dedo alrededor del agujero antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y deslizar su lengua adentro. Kurt dio un pequeño grito y arqueó las caderas. Blaine alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, atrapándolo en su lugar. Luego se agachó y comenzó a coger a Kurt con su lengua. Kurt gimió y rogó por más. Blaine deslizó dos dedos en Kurt y escuchó mientras jadeaba y trataba de arquear sus caderas para presionarse contra los dedos. Blaine lo miró a los ojos y deslizó en un tercer dedo.

"¿Qué te gustaría Kurt?"

"Ser cogido por mi maestro"

"Quieres que tu maestro te coge con los dedos?"

"No. Quiero su pene"

Blaine mojo sus labios y deslizo un cuarto dedo "Aprieta, Kurt"

"Por favor maestro, cójame con su pene"

"Mas" Blaine retorció los dedos y empujó más profundo. Kurt gimió.

"Por favor... oh... por favor maestro... cójase a su esclavo con su pene"

"Mas"

Kurt estaba respirando con fuerza y empujando desesperadamente contra los dedos de Blaine.

"Por favor, maestro... cójase su esclavo con su gran, enorme y delicioso pene. Favor. Métemelo. ¡Ahora!"

A Blaine le gustaba eso, pero Kurt no saldría tan fácil de esto. Blaine se inclinó y tomó el anillo del martillo del cajón. Kurt gimió al ver a Blaine deslizarse sobre él. Blaine ya tenía gran resistencia. Esto solo era cruel. Blaine le sonrió a Kurt "Me pediste que te hiciera el amor y después que te cogiera. Quiero asegurarme de cumplir con lo que pediste. Blaine tomó las manos de Kurt y los colocó sobre su cabeza. Separó las piernas de Kurt lo más amplio posible, las extendió un poco más de lo habitual hasta que Kurt gruñó. Perfecto. Blaine lo miró y soltó el control, envolviéndolo firmemente alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt, más apretado de lo normal. No se detuvo hasta que Kurt se quedó sin aliento. Miró a los ojos de Kurt.

"Te puedes mover?"

"No"

"Perfecto"

Blaine entró lentamente en Kurt, permitiendo que el culo de Kurt lo succionara. Una vez que estuvo completamente adentro, lentamente sacudió sus caderas hacia delante, haciendo que Kurt gimiera y se forzara contra el control. El balanceo enviaba pequeños revoloteos contra la próstata de Kurt. Blaine no se deslizo hacia afuera. Siguió lentamente balanceándose a Kurt. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien, Kurt pensó que iba a perder la cabeza. Blaine se sacudió por un momento antes de finalmente empezar a moverse dentro y fuera del culo de Kurt. Kurt estaba realmente caliente ahora. Tenía que ser cogido.

"Por favor…maestro…cójame… por favor"

"Estas seguro, hermoso?"

"Si! Si! Por favor, cógeme. Cógeme duro, Blaine"

Blaine se deslizó hacia fuera y después salvajemente golpeó contra Kurt. Kurt gritó cuando Blaine lo cogió duro, contundente e implacable. Kurt seguía sin poder moverse. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar y tomarlo. Kurt recordó que Blaine tenía el anillo en su pene. Mierda. Él iba a ser atrapado por un tiempo. Miró a Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron mientras trabajaba sus caderas, empujando tan fuerte y tan profundo como fuera posible en Kurt. Kurt se maravilló de lo increíblemente sexy que se veía Blaine. Gotas de sudor corrían por el lado de su cara. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos. Abrió los ojos y se concentró en los ojos de Kurt. Kurt estaba atrapado. No podía apartar la mirada.

"¿A quién le perteneces?"

"A ti, maestro. Sólo a ti".

"¿Qué eres?"

"Tu esclavo."

"Dilo de nuevo."

"Soy tu esclavo."

Blaine se movió y llevó a Kurt con fuerza renovada. Kurt gritó a la nueva sensación aumentada.

"Y no lo olvides nunca Kurt. Nunca."

* * *

Un mes más tarde, Blaine se paró frente a su espejo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que usar un traje. A pesar de los intentos de Kurt con el de darse la oportunidad de probar nuevos diseñadores, Blaine permaneció fiel a Armani. El traje era color azul oscuro. Camisa gris. Ultra conservador. Blaine se había hecho su primer corte de cabello en meses. Kurt estaba triste de ver que los rizos se habían ido. Blaine había vuelto a sus raíces. Se veía muy Dalton Academy.

Se miró en el espejo. Este era el día más importante de su futuro. Su entrevista para el internado en Huntel, Wellington y VanSant. Él había enviado su solicitud por e-mail hace un mes, junto con una recomendación que brillaba intensamente del profesor Murray. Blaine había ido en Westlaw y leyo todo sobre HWV de los últimos casos de alto perfil. Tenía muestras de los escritos que había escrito, junto con los argumentos jurídicos que había hecho durante el simulacro de tribunal. Sus notas eran excelentes y tenía un novio fabuloso que le había permitido cogérselo la mitad de la noche. Blaine miró a Kurt, aún dormido en la cama. Estaba acostado sobre su estómago, la cabeza apoyada en los brazos. El corazón de Blaine se llenó de amor por él. Ayer por la noche, había atacado a Kurt con la forma en que solía hacerlo antes de un partido de tenis. Y Kurt había sido increíble. Él había igualado cada embestida de Blaine por su cuenta. Había chupado el pene de Blaine con tanto calor y fuerza, Blaine se había venido contra su voluntad. Desde que Blaine lo amenazó con liberarlo, Kurt había estado más cerca. Iba más noches durante la semana, preparó la cena con más frecuencia y se había convertido completamente en una puta en la cama. Quería todo más duro, más caliente, más rápido. Blaine estaba encantado.

Blaine tranquilamente se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició suavemente el cabello de Kurt. Miró la cara de Kurt. Su piel lisa, sin defectos y perfectos labios rosas eran hermosos. Él pasó los dedos suavemente por la espalda de Kurt y apretó suavemente su culo. Pura perfección. Solo jodidamente hermoso. Y todo suyo. Su propiedad. Su esclavo. Kurt se movió y abrió los ojos.

"Buenos días, precioso. Me estoy preparando para irme."

"Qué hora es?"

"7:45 am"

Kurt gimió. "¿A qué hora tienes que estar allí?"

"9 am"

Kurt se sentó un poco. "Déjame verte."

Blaine se levantó, se dio la vuelta e hizo una pose. Kurt se rio. "Wow. Te ves increíble. Si la persona que te entrevista es mujer o gay, estas dentro"

Blaine se sentó de nuevo. "Sabes Kurt. Esto es todo. Este es el comienzo de todo lo que quiero. Todo lo que necesito para nosotros. Cuidar de nosotros. Si consigo esta pasantía, podría dar lugar a un trabajo después de la escuela de derecho y volverme socio. Y entonces yo compraría todo lo que quisieras, Kurt. Cualquier cosa y todo será tuyo. Nunca te faltará nada. Nunca tendrías que... "Blaine se detuvo. No quería empezar la discusión amo de casa contra trabajar. Kurt se sentó y miró a los ojos de Blaine. Lo amaba tanto. No necesitaba nada más, pero Blaine.

"Blaine sabes que el dinero no es impórtate para mi"

"Que?"

"No me importa el dinero. Quiero decir, seguro que es bueno tener y espero que podamos tener lo suficiente para vivir, pero... no me importa ser rico. No tienes que hacer un montón de dinero para hacerme feliz. Quiero vivir contigo en una caja de cartón en Times Square."

Blaine no dijo nada. Kurt era tan dulce. Con hermosos sentimientos. Sin embargo, iban a ser ricos. Blaine venía de dinero y estaba ansioso de hacer el suyo.

"Está bien, hermoso. Mejor me voy"

"Buena suerte. Te amo"

"Gracias. También te amo"

* * *

Blaine se paró frente al edificio de Nueva York Times, mirando hacia arriba. 53 pisos. Wow. Huntel, Wellington y VanSant estaba en los pisos 23-29. Debía reportarse en el piso 24. Respiró hondo y entro.

Eran exactamente las 9:00 am. Perfecto. No muy temprano. No muy tarde. Cuando él salió del ascensor y se acercó a la recepcionista, ella inmediatamente se puso de pie.

"Buenos días Sr. Anderson. Bienvenido a Huntel, Wellington y VanSant. Por favor sígame"

Bueno, Diablos. Como le hizo para saber quién era?

"Buenos días. Gracias"

Blaine la siguió hasta un pequeño cuarto de conferencias al final del pasillo.

"Por favor tome asiento. Puedo traerle algo?"

"No. Gracias."

"Mr. Huntel estará con usted en un momento"

Blaine miro alrededor de la habitación. Sí. Aquí era donde definitivamente pertenecía. Todo era de color cereza oscuro, cobre y madre. Olía a riqueza. Dinero. Kurt era dulce, pero no vivirían en una caja de cartón.

"Buenos días Blaine. Es agradable verte otra vez"

Blaine le dio la mano a Mike Huntel. Se veía igual como Blaine lo recordaba hace tres años. "Por favor, toma asiento" Mike se inclinó y miro a Blaine con atención, centrándose en sus ojos. Blaine le devolvió la mirada.

"Como has estado?"

"Muy bien señor"

"Te graduaras en unos meses"

"Así es señor"

"En el otoño de la escuela de derecho de Nueva York?"

"Si señor"

Mike asintió con la cabeza. "Así que, dime Blaine, ¿qué sabes acerca de nuestra empresa?"

Blaine sonrió. Grandioso. Estaba listo para esto.

Durante los siguientes 40 minutos, Mike se echó hacia atrás y permitió que Blaine lo impresionara con su conocimiento de HWV. Y, Mike estaba impresionado. El chico había hecho su tarea. A fondo. Si realmente había otros competidores para esta pasantía, habrían tenido dificultades después de Blaine.

Una vez que Blaine respondió a todas las preguntas sobre HWV y sus planes de carrera, Mike regreso a lo que estaba realmente interesado.

"Así que, dime Blaine. ¿Qué hacen tus padres?"

"Mi madre trabaja para una organización no lucrativa dedicada a la construcción de escuelas en países del tercer mundo".

"Y tu padre?"

Blaine se sentía un poco incómodo. Una de las cosas que le gustaban de Nueva York era que nadie sabía quién era su familia. A menos que siguieran a la política, a nadie se le ocurrió preguntarle si estaba relacionado con los Anderson de Ohio. Quería hacerlo por su cuenta y no con el nombre de su familia.

"Mi padre es un consultor político"

"Alguna vez tuvo un cargo?"

"Fue senador estatal"

"¿Alguien más en tu familia está dentro de la política?"

"Mi abuelo fue congresista"

Mike se sentó y esperó. Interesante. Esta debe ser la parte de la entrevista en donde el niño se jactaba de su familia y de sus conexiones políticas.

Pero Blaine se sentó en silencio. No tenía nada más que decir sobre este tema a menos que le preguntaran.

Mike decidió hacerlo.

"Cuál era el nombre de tu abuelo?"

"Jim Anderson"

Mike asintió con la cabeza. Bien. Al menos ahora sabía por boca del chico, que era nieto congresista Jim. Pero, ¿tiene el poder que su abuelo tenia? ¿Puede obligar a la gente a decir la verdad? ¿Puede obligar a los demás a hacer lo que él quiere? Eso es lo que Mike quería de este chico. El poder. Ese poder era oro.

"Estoy familiarizado con los logros de su abuelo en el Congreso. Él era bastante legendario". Mike puso una mirada intensa a Blaine. Tenía que andar con cuidado. Muy, muy cuidadosamente. Se centró en los ojos de Blaine. Sus ojos le dirían lo que tenía que saber.

"¿Crees que tienes algo de su talento para hacer las cosas?"

"Eso espero. Me han dicho que soy muy parecido a él. Era un gran hombre."

Hubo un leve parpadeo como el color de los ojos de Blaine se profundizó y luego regresaron a la normalidad. Un cambio casi imperceptible, a menos que alguna persona lo estuviera observando bien.

Mike estaba mirando.

Este era el chico adecuado. Es hora de cerrar el trato. Pero primero, una pregunta más.

"Me alegro de que hayas decidido quedarte en Nueva York para estudiar derecho. Alguna razón en particular?"

"Bueno, me encanta la ciudad. Siempre planeé venir a vivir aquí. Y, NYU es una gran escuela de leyes".

"Pensé que podría haber alguien…especial que te retiene aquí." Mike estaba seguro de que el chico tenía novia. Tenía que saber. Él iba juntarlo con su hija. Sería maravilloso tener ese poder en la familia. Ellos no tenían que casarse. Podría dejarla embarazada.

"¿Tienes novia?"

Diablos. Él no pensaba que esto llegaría hasta hoy. Blaine ya había decidido que iba a ser 100% honesto y fuera del closet. Había tenido suficiente de tener que esconderse durante la preparatoria. Además, tenía previsto llevar a Kurt con él a todos los eventos sociales del bufete de abogados que asistiría. HWV era un firme conservador. Blaine no tenía idea de cómo Mike respondería.

"No. Novio"

Mike parpadeó. Es gay? ¿Por qué Murray nunca lo menciono? Mierda. Esto fue decepcionante. Oh, bueno. En realidad no importaba, siempre y cuando fuera poderoso. ¿Podría ser más débil debido a que es gay? No parece débil. Tal vez realmente era bi y todavía estaría dispuesto a acostarse con Samantha...

"Que hace el?"

"Él diseñador de moda. Se gradúa en junio".

Mike asintió con la cabeza. Ok. Está bien. Podía tratar con el novio después. Es hora de cerrar el trato.

"Bueno Blaine, creo que lo harasá muy bien aquí en Huntel, Wellington y VanSant. Como cuestión de hecho, creo que eres perfecto para el trabajo El horario es de lunes a viernes, de 8:30 am - 5:00 pm y aquí está la paga. "

Mike tomó un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de su abrigo, lo desdobló y lo deslizó sobre la mesa hacia Blaine.

Blaine lo miró, y por vez primera desde que entro en el edificio, estuvo a punto de perder la calma.

Mierda. Le estaban tomando el pelo?

"Uh, es por todo el verano?"

"No. Eso es por mes."

Bien. Esto no es generoso. Esto va más allá de lo generoso. Esta era la hada madrina de los territorios. Si estaban dispuestos a pagarle a un recién graduado de la universidad esta cantidad de dinero al mes durante el verano, ¿Cuánto le pagarían por el año como socio?

"Supongo que la cantidad es aceptable?"

Jodidamente si.

"Sí. Está bien."

"Bien. Bien, voy a suponer que aceptas el cargo. Comienzas el 10 de junio."

"Lo espero con ansias. Gracias."

Blaine esperó hasta que estuvo fuera y alrededor de la esquina para perder completamente su mierda. Llamó a Kurt.

"Lo tengo!"

"Qué? Te lo ofrecieron al momento?"

"¡Sí! jodidamente sí! Y hermoso, no vas a creer lo que me están pagando. No lo vas a creer!"

"Cómo! ¿En serio Blaine?"

"Sí. Enserio. ¿Seguro que quieres ir a París? Basta pensar en lo que podemos hacer este verano con todo este dinero."

"Blaine…"

Blaine suspiró. No quería iniciar una pelea. "Está bien, está bien. Ya lo sé. Sí, quieres ir. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"

"Me estoy preparando para ir a clase y luego voy a ver a Warren para ir a comer."

Warren. Ese hijo de puta. Blaine estaba demasiado de buen humor para decir algo.

"Está bien. Cenamos juntos hoy. Saldremos para celebrar"

* * *

Una vez que Blaine estaba de vuelta en Greenwich, decidió para para tomar café. Después de ponerle azúcar, giro y se encontró cara a cara con... Warren. Mierda. Hablando de ese idiota, y él aparece.

"Hola Blaine." Te odio. Te odio. Te odio.

"Hola Warren." Eres un cabrón estúpido. Sé que quieres a mi Kurt.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Espero que enfermes y mueras.

"Bien. Y tú?" Kurt no se enteraría si desato una ola de dolor en tu trasero?

"Bien".

Blaine se movió para salir, pero Warren lo bloqueo.

"Blaine... confío en que harás lo correcto acerca de Kurt y París".

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo correcto, Warren?"

"Vas a dejarlo ir. Lo alentaras a ir. Él lo merece."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo dejaría ir?"

Warren hizo una mueca. "Enserio? Se lo que eres Blaine"

"Y que soy?"

Warren vaciló. Por lo general trato de ser amable con Blaine por el amor que le tenía a Kurt, además de que tenía miedo de que si Blaine le decía a Kurt podría ponerle fin a su amistad. Warren sabía que Kurt lo haría. Él hizo todo lo que Blaine le dijo que hiciera. Era tan repugnante.

Pero, Warren estaba harto de Blaine. Él lo odiaba. Y Warren estaba enamorado de Kurt. No podía evitarlo.

"Eres posesivo, celoso, un maniaco controlador. Dominas a Kurt como una especie de... padre, maestro y señor todos juntos. Él se merece algo mejor que tú".

Los ojos de Blaine eran casi negros. La oscuridad estaba en un frenesí, rogando ser liberada. Vamos a patearle el culo. Blaine se acercó a Warren.

"Mejor que yo? Como quién, Warren? Tú?"

Cuidado Warren. Si él piensa que eres una amenaza, no dejara a Kurt verte.

"Se merece a alguien que no actuara como si lo poseyera."

Blaine estaba ahora tan cerca de Warren, que casi se tocaban. La voz de Blaine era baja, tranquila y amenazadora.

"Pero, ya ves Warren. Lo poseo. Kurt es mío. Él me pertenece. Y. Tú. No puedes. Tenerlo".

"Tú no lo poses, Blaine."

"Oh, pero yo sí. Yo lo hago Warren. Soy dueño de él. Y te sugiero que retrocedas. Tolero tu culo porque amo a Kurt, pero si te atraviesas en mi camino acabare contigo. Haré que Kurt no te vea porque, sé lo que realmente quieres. Tu amistad es una mierda. ¿Quieres a Kurt para ti. Bueno, no puedes tenerlo. Nunca. "

Warren dio un paso atrás. Blaine parecía aterrador como el infierno.

"Mira Blaine. No quiero pelear contigo. Kurt es mi amigo. Eso es todo. Nada más."

"Bueno, asegúrate de recordar eso."

Blaine se fue.

Warren se desplomó en una silla y puso su cabeza entre las manos.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué Kurt estaba tan enamorado de un imbécil? No tenía ningún sentido. En los últimos tres años, muchos chicos se habían acercado a Kurt. Kurt siempre sonreía, les mostraba su anillo y los rechazaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan enamorado de Blaine? ¿Y cuál era el maldito problema de Blaine? ¿De verdad creía que poseía a Kurt?

Warren se echó hacia atrás y miró por la ventana. Él había estado enamorado de Kurt por tres años y medio. Faltaban tres meses para la graduación.

Si Warren iba a rescatar a Kurt, tenía que hacerlo pronto. En este momento, Kurt estaba cegado por el amor, o le habían lavado el cerebro para no ver que Blaine no era bueno para él. Una vez fuera del debajo del estrangulamiento de Blaine, él daría las gracias a Warren por salvarlo.

Y darse cuenta de que Warren era mucho mejor para él.

* * *

**Perdón**** si me tardo en subir el siguiente pero uff a esta muchacha si que le gustaba escribir! jajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kurt miro el sobre.

Él había estado mirándolo durante 5 minutos.

Fue correo aéreo. Desde Francia.

Oh, por favor. Oh, por favor. Oh, por favor. Oh, por favor.

Ok. Solo ábrelo.

"Monsieur Hummel:

Es un placer para nosotros ofrecer un año de..."

Kurt comenzó a gritar y saltar arriba y abajo. Warren llegó corriendo por el pasillo.

"Kurt! Que es lo que..."

"¡La conseguí! ¡La conseguí! ¡La conseguí! Me voy a Paris!"

Warren empezó a saltar arriba y abajo, gritando con Kurt. Alzó los brazos a su cuello y lo sostuvo firmemente. Probablemente demasiado apretado y un poco más de lo necesario, pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba tan feliz por su amigo. Y, Kurt olía y se sentía tan bien apretado contra él.

Una vez terminaron de gritar y saltar, Warren hizo la pregunta crucial.

"Entonces, Blaine está bien con esto? No te hará pasar un mal rato por el viaje?"

Blaine.

Blaine nunca le dio una respuesta a Kurt y Kurt tenía miedo de preguntar otra vez. Pensó en esperar a ver si había sido aceptado. Además, la idea de que Blaine podría liberarlo de su esclavitud, lo aterrorizaba. Kurt no quería hacer frente a esa posibilidad otra vez. Sí, él quería ir a París, pero él quería seguir siendo un esclavo. No le importaba lo loco que sonara. Le encantaba ser esclavo de Blaine. Lo amaba absolutamente.

"Um... no exactamente. Nosotros sólo hablamos de eso una vez."

"Que dijo?"

Kurt miró a los ojos de Warren. ¿Podía confiar en él?

"Warren... mi relación con Blaine es... complicada."

"No, no lo es, Kurt. En realidad es muy simple. Él es un idiota controlador y por alguna razón, lo dejas controlarte."

Kurt respiró hondo. "Tienes razón. Dejo que me controle. Pero hay una razón del por qué".

Warren arqueó las cejas y miró a Kurt con curiosidad cínica. "Está bien. ¿Cuál es la razón?"

Kurt cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la cama. Warren se sentó en el suelo frente a él.

"Warren... Realmente no sé cómo explicar esto. Nuestra relación es muy complicada".

"Ya dijiste eso, y como lo he dicho Kurt, realmente no lo es. Es un idiota que quiere controlar todos tus movimientos. Y, lo dejas! ¿Sabes que me dijo que te posee? En realidad me mira a los ojos, y me dijo que te posee. Por favor, dame una buena razón para que te quedes con alguien que piensa así! "

La voz de Kurt era muy tranquila. "Porque lo que hace."

"¿El qué?"

"Me posee".

"¿Qué?"

"Yo-yo..."

"Kurt, no le perteneces. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Warren... yo… yo..." Kurt vaciló. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que eres un esclavo?

Warren se acercó y tomó la mano de Kurt.

"Kurt, por favor dime." Y entonces te diré cuánto Te amo.

"Warren... Blaine me controla y dice que él me posee, porque lo hace. Él es mi dueño, Warren. Soy su esclavo".

"Q-¿Qué?"

"Soy esclavo de Blaine. Él es mi maestro. Él es mi dueño. Le pertenezco."

Warren se sorprendió y se confundió. Kurt estaba en la sumisión y la dominación?

"Kurt... no estoy seguro de entender. Eres su esclavo sexual?"

"No... bueno... más o menos... pero no... es... no es lo que estás pensando. No es sadomasoquismo, dominación y sumisión ni nada de eso. Bueno... tal vez algo de eso, pero no en realidad. él no me ata pero ... es con el control que tiene sobre mí, no con cuero o algo así, y... oh, mierda ". Kurt puso su rostro entre las manos. Esto estaba saliendo mal. Muy muy, muy mal.

Warren estaba mirando a Kurt con la boca abierta. Kurt era esclavo de Blaine? Blaine ataba a Kurt? Warren tenía vergüenza de sentir su pene endurecerse un poco ante la idea. Su cabeza estaba empezando a llenarse de todo tipo de imágenes de Kurt atado a una cama. Se estaba poniendo caliente. Él negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"Kurt…no entiendo"

Kurt suspiró. No quería hacer esto. Fue un error iniciar esta conversación. Sobre todo porque aún tenía que hablar con Blaine sobre París. Eso iba a ser un infierno de discusión. ¿Por qué demonios había empezado esto con Warren, en este momento?

"Mira Warren. Sé que suena loco, y yo realmente no puedo entrar en todos los detalles. Sólo sé que sí, Blaine es mi dueño y estoy bien con eso. Estoy feliz por eso. Lo amo y él me ama, y es así como nuestra relación funciona. Sí, puede ser difícil a veces, pero yo no lo cambiaría por nada ni por nadie más. "

"Ni siquiera por Paris?"

Kurt miró a Warren directamente a los ojos. "Ni siquiera por París".

Kurt se levantó. "Tengo que ir a ver a Blaine. Tengo que decirle que logre entrar"

Warren se puso de pie y agarró las manos de Kurt.

"No entiendo nada de lo que acabas de decirme., No entiendo cómo eres un esclavo y que es tu dueño... Yo… no entiendo nada de eso. Pero Kurt, por favor, prométeme que no dejaras que te convenza de no ir a Europa. Haz estado soñando con esto desde primer año. Por favor, no dejes que te detenga. "

Kurt le sonrió a Warren. "No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien. Y, prometo... que un día voy a hacer un mejor trabajo explicando todo. Sólo sé que estoy bien y estoy feliz y no tienes que preocuparte. ¿De acuerdo? "

Warren lo abrazó. "Está bien." Te amo. Te amo. Deja Blaine y quédate conmigo. Te voy a amarrar, si eso es lo que quieres.

Warren se dirigió a su habitación, sintiéndose confuso y extrañamente excitado.

Blaine es dueño de Kurt.

Kurt es el esclavo de Blaine.

Blaine es el maestro de Kurt.

Qué clase de jodido juego sexual estaban jugando?

Y por qué encendía a Warren?

* * *

Kurt decidió cambiarse de ropa antes de ir con Blaine. Como si el traje perfecto haría que esta conversación fuera más fácil. Antes de vestirse, se quedó mirando su reflejo desnudo en el espejo y sonrió. Era un hombre. En plena madurez, seguro, hermoso, sexy. Había crecido, pasando a Blaine por unos centímetros. No era tan fuerte o muscular como Blaine, pero su cuerpo se había completado y ahora estaba firme, delgado, y esculpida bellamente. Tenía la piel suave, tersa y radiante. Sabía que era hermoso, y no sólo porque constantemente se lo decía Blaine. Otros hombres habían dejado muy claro que a Kurt lo encontraban atractivo. Muchos hombres le coqueteaban y pasaba todo el tiempo. Él sólo sonreía y los rechazaba amablemente. Sólo un hombre lo había besado (Karofsky no cuentan). Tocado. Se lo había chupado. Cogido. Había sido entrenado para atender las necesidades sexuales de un solo hombre, y él no quería a ningún otro.

Kurt había dejado de preguntarse por qué alguien tan guapo como Blaine, lo había eligió. Por supuesto que Blaine lo eligió. Kurt era hermoso, sexy, inteligente y con talento. Sí, tuvo la suerte de tener un novio tan atractivo como Blaine, pero Blaine tuvo la suerte de tener un novio tan hermoso como Kurt. Los dos eran hermosos.

* * *

Kurt se sentó en la mesa de la cocina de Blaine. Esperando. Esta vez, no habría cena especial. No pasteles. Kurt no tenía el tiempo y no quería gastar energía. Iba a necesitar toda su energía para convencer a su maestro dejarlo irse por un año.

Mientras esperaba, sus ojos se dirigieron a la otra silla de la cocina. Recordó la última vez que Blaine lo había castigado con el sexo en la silla. Oh, tan jodidamente brutal y cruel... y caliente. ¿Cómo iban a estar él y Blaine con un año sin sexo? Un año sin verse? Claro, Kurt llegaría a casa por Navidad, pero probablemente sería su única visita, y él iría a Lima. Carol lo mataría si no volvía a casa por Navidad. ¿Cómo hacer frente a Blaine? ¿Y si la oscuridad no se comportaba? Habían tenido suerte en los últimos tres años, pero las cosas iban a cambiar. Blaine estaría bajo más estrés, más presión. La Facultad de Derecho seria difícil. Competitiva. ¿Y si alguien lo provocara y pierde el control?

Que estaba haciendo Kurt?

Era esclavo de Blaine, y sin embargo, lo abandonaría.

Basta, Kurt. Tienes permitido tener una vida. Una carrera. Blaine sólo tendrá que hacerse a la idea.

Sin embargo, Kurt sabía que esto era diferente. No estaría viviendo con unos amigos en un loft, en lugar de con Blaine por el verano.

Esto era París.

Durante un año.

Un año entero.

Mucho puede pasar en un año. Kurt sabía eso mejor que nadie.

O dijo que tenía que ser un buen esclavo y servir a Blaine. ¿Estaba siendo un mal esclavo?

Kurt no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque la llave giró en la cerradura.

"Hola hermoso! Me encanta llegar a casa y encontrarte aquí."

Kurt sintió vencido por la emoción. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia Blaine, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de él.

Blaine lo abrazó y le habló en voz baja. "Hey, ¿qué pasa?"

Kurt lo agarró con fuerza, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No quería soltarlo.

Blaine se hizo para atrás. "Kurt, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada malo. Yo..."

"Que?".

"Me aceptaron. Me aceptaron en el programa, en París."

Blaine cerró los ojos. La oscuridad comenzó girar alrededor, creciendo caliente. Blaine tomó una respiración profunda. Cálmate. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Abrió los ojos. Estaban tres tonos más oscuros.

"Cuando te vas?"

"Empiezo 20 de junio. La escuela me ayudará a encontrar un apartamento y un compañero de cuarto. Probablemente tendría que irme alrededor del 10 así voy a tener tiempo para instalarme y aprender el camino."

"Empiezo mi pasantía en el 10."

"Oh".

Blaine se quitó la chaqueta y se dejó caer en el sofá. Cerró los ojos.

Eso era mierda.

Kurt se iría todo un maldito año.

Se iría el día en que iniciaba uno de los viajes más importantes de su futuro.

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a sobrevivir un año sin Kurt? No podía dejarlo ir. Un año es demasiado. Él lo necesitaba. Blaine abrió los ojos.

Kurt estaba de pie donde Blaine lo había dejado. Estaba mirando a Blaine. Sus ojos estaban tristes, pero decididos. Estaba dispuesto a luchar.

"Blaine, sé que esto va a ser difícil, pero quiero ir. Tengo que ir."

"Te necesito aquí conmigo. Inicio mi pasantía en la firma espero hacer una carrera con ellos. Esto es importante para mi futuro. Nuestro futuro. Te necesito para mantenerme fuerte."

"Necesito esta experiencia de diseño. Me hará más comercial y me dan credibilidad al abrir mi propio estudio."

"No tiene que abrir un estudio! no tienes que trabajar. Siempre me ocupará de ti. Siempre. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cuidar de mí. Ese es su trabajo. Se supone que debes cuidar de mí. No puedes cuidar de mí si estas corriendo alrededor de Europa".

Kurt no dijo nada. Había decidido no entrar en todo el argumento del marido que se quedaba en casa. Habían discutido sobre eso desde hace casi cinco años. Kurt estaba trabajando. Discutir acerca de lo que hoy en día sólo iría en detrimento de la verdadera cuestión. París.

Kurt estaba preparado para rogar.

"Blaine, por favor, déjame ir."

"Empiezo la escuela de leyes en el otoño. La Facultad de Derecho es el infierno. Te necesito. Necesito que me cuides, Kurt."

"Blaine... Te amo, pero quiero ir, por favor. Por favor trata de entender. Tengo que ir."

"Kurt… te necesito conmigo".

"Por favor, Blaine? Por favor, déjame ir? Es solo por un año."

"¿Por qué siempre estás tratando de dejarme?"

"No quiero dejarte, pero tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que hacerlo. Blaine por favor, por favor?"

"No tienes que hacer otra cosa que cuidar de mí."

"Por favor Blaine?"

Blaine cerró los ojos. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Esta era una pesadilla de conflicto. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ser un buen maestro y no lastimar a Kurt, y al mismo tiempo, mantener a su esclavo bajo control? Podría obligarlo a quedarse, pero eso le rompería el corazón a Kurt. No quería hacer eso. Blaine no quería ser egoísta, como su abuelo. Pero, dejar ir a Kurt… se sentía peligroso.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine y se arrodilló ante él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

"Por favor, Blaine? Por favor, déjame ir? Estoy dispuesto a rogar si quieres."

"Kurt, ¿qué pasa con la oscuridad? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer si pasa algo?".

"Han pasado cuatro años y no ha habido nada".

"Hemos tenido suerte".

"Sólo tendrás que mantenerla unida. Controlada."

"No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso"

"Blaine... piénsalo. No voy a estar aquí para que puedas perderlo. Cada vez que algo ha pasado, ha sido porque alguien me amenazó. No voy a estar aquí para que eso suceda".

"No. Estarás a miles de kilómetros de distancia, donde no puedo cuidar de ti. Ya sabes, esa es una parte de esto también, Kurt. Supone que tengo que cuidar de ti. Protegerte. No puedo cuidar de ti si no estás conmigo".

"Estaré bien"

Blaine suspiró y cerró los ojos. La oscuridad estaba cada vez más caliente y enojada. Blaine podía sentir que estaba cediendo, y no lo aprobaba. No, en absoluto.

"Kurt... esto es peligroso".

"Porque?"

"No se supone que debamos estar separados. No así. No por tanto."

"Vamos a estar bien Blaine. Será duro, pero podemos hacerlo. Mira lo bien que lo hemos logrado en los últimos tres años y medio".

"Necesito cogerte, Kurt. No puedo pasar meses sin hacerlo".

Kurt no tenía una respuesta para eso.

"Por favor, Blaine?"

Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt. Lo amaba tanto. Demasiado. Era difícil para él negarle algo a Kurt. Quería darle todo. Todo. Nunca quiso que a Kurt le faltara algo. Él sólo quería hacerlo feliz. Y estar con él.

La oscuridad lo golpeó fuerte. _No hagas esto Blaine. No dejes que se vaya. Es tu esclavo. Él debería estar contigo._

"A la oscuridad no le gusta Kurt."

"Que?"

"No lo aprueba"

Kurt se quedó en silencio.

"Esto es peligroso. Peligroso para ti dejarme."

"Blaine... por favor?"

La oscuridad estaba hirviendo. Blaine cerró los ojos, pero no se calmaba. Sabía lo que iba a suceder. _No te atrevas Blaine. No te atrevas carajo._

"Por favor, Blaine, por favor? Es sólo por un año. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para estar juntos. Te prometo que tendré cuidado y estoy seguro que la oscuridad va a estar bien. Nada ha pasado en los últimos cuatro años. As estado bien. Estará bien. Por favor Blaine, por favor? voy a hacer lo que quieras. Puedes castigarme por días, semanas, incluso meses. Sólo, por favor déjame ir. Por favor, por favor? "

Blaine se inclinó y agarro el colgante K & B que colgaba alrededor del cuello de Kurt. Miró a sus hermosos ojos gris azulado. Lo Amaba tanto. Demasiado.

La oscuridad estaba golpeando en el pecho de Blaine, gritándole.

Kurt lo estaba mirando, sus ojos le suplicaban.

Blaine no podía negarle esto. Sabía que debería, pero no pudo. Simplemente no podía. Su amor por él era demasiado fuerte. Peligrosamente fuerte.

"Está bien, Kurt. Puedes ir a París".

* * *

Esa noche, Blaine acariciaba perezosamente el cabello de Kurt. Kurt estaba dormido, pero Blaine permaneció despierto, pensando.

Blaine estaba seguro de que era peligroso.

No estaban siguiendo las reglas.

Blaine estaba siendo un maestro débil y Kurt estaba siendo un mal esclavo.

Blaine estaba seguro de que la oscuridad lo haría pagar. Después de todo, Blaine era el amo. Estaba a cargo. Se suponía que debía controlar a su esclavo.

Pero, él no quería negárselo a Kurt.

Por lo tanto, pagaría el precio, así Kurt podía ser feliz.

Blaine apretó su abrazo alrededor de Kurt y trató de conciliar el sueño.

A medida de que la oscuridad retorcía dentro de él.

Caliente y enojada.

Muy, muy enfadada.

Francamente jodidamente molesta.

Kurt realmente cree que va a ser tan fácil para Blaine dejarlo ir?

* * *

**sinceramente me puse nervioso cuando Blaine llego a su casa y Kurt lo estaba esperando  
anne si si vi que la estaban traduciendo en face pero no me gusto mucho esa ****traducción**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

_Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

_-Back at Your Door de Maroon 5-_

Habían pasado cuatro años?

Kurt se sentó en los escalones de su dormitorio, contemplando esta pregunta. Aún recordaba ese caliente y bochornoso día de agosto, cuando él y Blaine se pararon frente el edificio por primera vez. Ahora, casi era hora de dejarlo.

E irse a Paris.

Kurt sonrió. Durante dos semanas seguidas, había estado sonriendo. Apenas podía contener su emoción. Esto era todo. Esto era lo que había estado soñando durante años.

Paris.

Kurt se rio en voz alta. No pudo evitarlo.

"La gente va a pensar que estás loco si te sientas solo y te ríes de eso."

Lake se detuvo frente a Kurt, con la mano en la cadera, sonriendo.

"Lake! ¡Hola!" Kurt se levantó de un salto y le dio un abrazo a Lake.

Durante tres años, Lake había tratado sin éxito de que Blaine durmiera con él. En lugar de estar molesto por que Lake perseguía a su novio, Kurt encontró todo el asunto hilarante. El coqueteo de Lake hacia que Blaine se pusiera molesto, frustrado y un poco nervioso. Era de las pocas veces que Kurt había visto a Blaine menos confiado y en control. Lake nunca se molestó en ir tras Kurt. El le dijo a Kurt que no quería que Warren le diera una paliza. Kurt lo miro confundido.

"Warren? ¿No querrás decir Blaine?" Lake se limitó a sonreír.

Lake se graduó hace un año y consiguió un trabajo y es asociado como planificador en Barneys New York "Kurt es el paraíso de los hombres gay. El trabajo es fantástico y los hombres Oh My God los hombres que caminan a través de esas puertas. Sexys yummy yummy todos tienen grandes paletas entre las piernas que me encanta…"

"Lake! que estás haciendo ahí?" Kurt lo interrumpió con alarma, su cara se estaba poniendo roja.

Lake lo miró y se rio. "Honestamente Kurt. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? 22? Todavía eres tan inocente como un niño de 12 años. En realidad... 12 años no son tan inocentes en estos días. De hecho, cuando tenía 12 años, había un chico por la calle... "

"Lake… por favor para"

Lake rio. "Estoy aquí para felicitarte de que te vas a esa posición en París y de invitarte a tu fiesta de graduación."

"Fiesta de graduación? ¿Qué fiesta?"

"La fiesta que hice para ti, Warren, Drew y algunos amigos cercanos en el bar."

Kurt lo miró con recelo. "Nos hiciste una fiesta de graduación? ¿Eso no cuesta dinero? Estoy ahorrando todo mi dinero para París."

"Tut, tut Kurt. No tienes que pagar por tu propia fiesta. Estoy durmiendo con el propietario y su socio de negocios, así que todo listo."

Kurt suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Lake siempre le recordaba a una versión más fuerte, más segura y controlada de Tyler. Lake no cogía en busca del amor. Lake amaba que se lo cogieran.

"Así que, cuando es la fiesta?"

"El sábado a las 9:00 pm. Ve y trae a Blaine contigo. Echo de menos verlo."

Kurt sonrió. También iba a extrañar ver a Blaine. "Pero Lake, todavía no nos graduaremos. Falta como, un mes. Todavía tenemos finales."

"Una razón más para hacerla la fiesta ahora. El fin de semana de graduación siempre es un asunto principal. Además, Estarás ocupado empacando, comprando para París y cogiendo con Blaine sin sentido antes de irte. Vamos a hacer la fiesta ahora que todo el mundo está aquí todavía y tienen tiempo".

Como Lake hablaba de la fiesta, los pensamientos de Kurt solo iban a Blaine.

La culpa no parecía como una palabra lo suficientemente adecuada para saber cómo se sentía Kurt acerca de Blaine.

Desde que Blaine dijo que sí, que algo dentro Kurt había cambiado. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero cada vez que miraba a Blaine, oleadas de culpa se apoderaban de él junto con la sensación de que estaba siendo irresponsable. Era esclavo de Blaine, sin embargo, abandonaría a su maestro, dejándolo para mantener el control sobre sí mismo. Y luego estaba el asunto de la fuerza de Blaine. El sexo hizo a la oscuridad más fuerte. ¿Qué tan débil que se haría sin Kurt alrededor para que Blaine se lo cogiera? Débil en el mismo momento en el que Blaine tenía que ser fuerte. Blaine no dijo nada, pero Kurt estaba seguro de que estaba pensando en esto también. ¿Cambiaría de opinión acerca de dejarlo ir?

"Kurt? Oh, Kurt? Vuelve a la tierra cariño. Soñando despierto de que estas cogiéndote a Blaine?"

Kurt sonrió. "No. Sueño despierto acerca de que Blaine me coge".

"¡Ajá! Siempre te imaginé que eras pasivo. Supongo que fue bueno que nunca hayamos cogido. Solamente soy un chico pasivo. No tengo ningún deseo de ser activo. No podríamos haber hecho una buena pareja."

Kurt rodó los ojos. ¿En serio? Debe Lake compartir todo? Cada maldita cosa?

Lake continuó. "Ahora, Warren... me parece un, vamos a ver qué tipo de hombre es. Él es todo sensible y considerado y mierda". Lake bajó la voz y le dio Kurt una mirada astuta. "¿Alguna vez te enteraste?"

"Enterarme de qué?"

"Lo que Warren prefiere?"

"¿Eh?"

Lake di un suspiro de fastidio. "Oh, por amor de Dios Kurt! ¿Tú y Warren nunca lo hicieron? Durmieron juntos? Cogieron? Hasta dios sabe que ha tenido un crush contigo desde primer año."

"¡No! Por supuesto que no! Warren y yo sólo somos amigos."

"Sólo porque no quieres más. No es que yo te culpe. Blaine es delicioso. Muy caliente. Cuando te lo coges, ¿qué más puedes pedir?"

Kurt miró al suelo.

Al parecer, necesitaba París.

* * *

Blaine entró en su loft, arrojó su mochila en el suelo y se desplomó sobre la cama. Estaba agotado.

La oscuridad lo mantenía despierto toda la noche.

Durante las últimas dos semanas, desde que Blaine le dio permiso a Kurt de ir a París, la oscuridad se había enfadado. Esperaba hasta la noche para expresar su descontento. A menos de que Kurt estuviera durmiendo con Blaine, la oscuridad se agitaba violentamente en su pecho. Le gritaba. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejas que se vaya? _Algunas noches eran muy malas, Blaine empezó a responder.

"¿Qué quieres de mí? Se supone que debo amarlo! El amor es antes del control! Él realmente quiere esto! Que haga esto último y entonces él estará en casa para siempre! ¡Déjame en paz!"

Blaine sintió que estaba perdiendo poco a poco su mente. Él también estaba preocupado. En estos momentos, la oscuridad estaba retorciéndose. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Kurt se fuera y pasara más de un mes sin sexo? Blaine tenía la sensación de que la oscuridad le patearía el culo. Suponiendo que no era demasiado débil.

¿Por qué demonios le había dicho a Kurt que podía irse?

* * *

El sábado, algunos de los hombres gay más de moda y bien vestidos de Nueva York, se reunieron en el bar. A pesar del hecho de que nadie se había graduado en realidad, la gente estaba ruidosa y feliz. Todo el mundo parecía agradecido por la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato antes de abrocharse su cinturón para el sprint final hacia la graduación. Blaine se paró junto a Kurt, escuchando y mirando fijamente mientras hablaba animadamente con un par de personas acerca de ir a París. Mientras observaba a Kurt, Blaine sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Kurt quería esto. Estaba tan emocionado y feliz. Blaine quería a Kurt feliz.

Blaine miró alrededor de la barra. Alguien lo estaba mirando. Podía sentirlo.

Pelo negro. Ojos verdes.

Estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los ojos fijos en Blaine. Lake estaba de pie junto a él, hablando y mirándolo seductoramente, pero él estaba ignorando completamente a Lake.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Al igual que antes, Blaine sintió una corriente eléctrica correr a través de él como la oscuridad fluía furiosamente a través de su cuerpo.

Estaba tan duro como una roca.

Una fuerte atracción estaba apoderándose de sus sentidos. Se sentía caliente y respiraba un poco más rápido. Se siguieron mirando el uno al otro. Los ojos verdes se volvieron negros.

"Blaine? Blaine? Hey! Blaine!"

Blaine se obligó a voltear hacia Kurt.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?"

"Um... sí... sí. Estoy bien. Sólo... necesito un poco de aire. Enseguida regreso."

Blaine se giró y miró a la pared.

Él se había ido.

Mierda.

Blaine se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta que vio a Lake.

"Hey, Lake..." Lake sonrió con lujuria, mientras miraba a Blaine de arriba a abajo.

Bueno, hola Blaine. Estoy tan contento de que hayas podido venir. Quería hablar contigo. Escucha, sé que vas a perder su lindo Kurt mientras él está fuera para ser un gay en París. Así que, sólo quería hacerte saber, que si te sientes solo y caliente... o diablos, simplemente cachondo, me puedes llamar. Cuando quieras. Noche o de día. Kurt me dijo que prefieres ser activo y está bien por mí. Puede cogerme todo el día y toda la noche. Puedo soportarlo. Para que sepas, yo lo prefiero. Además, puedo chupar el pene como un... "

"Lake ¡Cállate! ¡Escucha! ¿Quién era el chico con el que estabas hablando?"

Lake arqueo una ceja. "Es enserio? Eh hablado con, 25 chicos esta noche. Con los que estoy planeando totalmente dejar que me cojan hasta el 4 de julio. Pero, si estas interesado, te are el primero y el único.

"¡Mierda! Lake, detente! No te voy a coger! ¡Nunca! Jamás! Ahora, ¿quién era el hombre con el que estabas hablando? Maso menos, hace 2 horas. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos verdes. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Lake suspiró. "No tengo ni idea. Yo no lo invité, no lo conozco y no dijo ni una palabra. Parecía preocupado todo el tiempo que estuve hablando con él. Se perdió. Parecía que tenía un pene enorme y le habría pagado 3.000 dólares la noche como a una puta. Me habría encantado... "

Blaine se alejó de Lake y salió. Miró hacia arriba y abajo en la calle, pero no vio a nadie. Volvió a entrar y se sentó en el bar.

"Hey Blaine."

Warren. Genial.

"Hola".

Warren se sentó y miro a Blaine nerviosamente. Se preguntó si Kurt le había dicho a Blaine de que Warren sabia acerca de…su situación. Pensó que no lo había hecho. Warren estaba seguro de que era algo de lo que Blaine no quería que nadie supiera. Especialmente el.

"Um, Blaine... yo... quería decirte... gracias. Gracias por permitirle a Kurt ir a París."

Blaine lo miró. Su cabeza seguía perdida en los intensos ojos verdes.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que es genial que dejes a Kurt ir a París. Es muy importante para él. Me alegro de que entiendes eso y le dijiste que podía ir."

Cierto. Kurt. París.

"Gracias. Supongo." Realmente no es de tu incumbencia cómo puedo manejar a mi esclavo.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer, mientras que Kurt esta fuera?"

Blaine estaba de vuelta en la realidad. "Trabajo este verano y la escuela de leyes. Y esperar a diciembre para que regrese." Blaine repente se sintió deprimido.

"Bueno, escucha. Sé que no hemos sido exactamente... amigos, pero tengo un trabajo aquí en la ciudad, con diseños de iluminación creativa. Estaré cerca por si alguna vez... ya sabes... quieres salir o algo así. "

Blaine lo miró. ¿Hablaba en serio?

"Como he dicho, sé que nunca hemos sido amigos, pero... los dos nos preocupamos por Kurt y Kurt se preocupa por nosotros. Pues... él te ama. Él sólo... se preocupa por mí. Como un amigo. Sólo amigos. Así que, me imagino... debemos tratar de llevarnos bien. No pienso dejar de ser amigo de Kurt sólo porque se va a graduar".

"Bien".

"Está bien." Warren se alejó.

Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más.

Blaine pasó el resto de la noche tratando de mantener su mente alejada de los ojos verdes y el cabello negro. Él se despertó como mierda y no estaba seguro si era por Kurt o por...

No quería pensar en él.

Cuando salieron de la fiesta y llegaron al loft de Blaine, Blaine metió a Kurt y lo empujó contra la puerta, besándolo hasta que sus labios estaban hinchados. Kurt gimió cuando Blaine empezó a chupar su cuello y quitarle los pantalones.

"Oh, Blaine... despacio... este conjunto... es parte de mi colección de... oh... oh... mi último... show... de moda... no... oh... oh... oh... Blaine... no quiero romperlo".

Blaine dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos eran negros y ardiendo de deseo.

"Desnúdate. Ahora"

Kurt lo miró. Diablos. Podía sentir el calor rodando fuera del cuerpo de Blaine. Kurt deliberadamente tomó su tiempo para quitarse la ropa. Observó a Blaine caliente y más impaciente.

"¿Qué te tiene tan encendido esta noche?" Kurt se dio la vuelta, se inclinó hasta el suelo y seductoramente se bajó los calzoncillos, moviendo el culo.

Blaine se olvidó por completo de los ojos verdes.

"Tú. Tú me enciendes."

"Oh, En serio?" Kurt lentamente se desabrochó la camisa. La deslizó y se dio la vuelta para agarrar una percha del armario de Blaine. Caminó lentamente, moviendo sus caderas. Una vez que se puso la camisa, se acercó a la pared de ladrillos y pasó los dedos arriba y abajo por el ladrillo. Dio Blaine con una sonrisa sexy.

"¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me muestras lo mucho que te enciendo?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. No, no contra esa pared. No esta noche. Kurt saldría lastimado. Esta noche Blaine era muy peligroso. Él estaba más caliente que el infierno y al igual que la oscuridad.

Kurt hizo un puchero. "Por favor?" Se puso de rodillas y lentamente se arrastró por el suelo hasta Blaine. Se arrodilló Frente a él y comenzó a lamer suavemente su pene. Sólo lamidas pequeñas y un beso ocasional en la cabeza, lamiendo el líquido pre seminal.

Blaine cerró los ojos. La oscuridad quería todo en la pared.

"Kurt... Estoy demasiado caliente y excitado como el infierno. Voy a hacerte daño."

Kurt le dio al pene de Blaine una larga, fuerte, profunda hasta la garganta antes de ponerse de pie y mirar directamente a los ojos de Blaine. Los ojos de Kurt estaban llenos de deseo oscuro y sucio. Su voz era baja, sexy y sumisa.

"Oh por favor, lastímame maestro. Lastímame duro".

Sí.

Bueno.

Eso hizo.

Kurt saltó a los brazos de Blaine, envolviendo sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Agarró el pelo de Blaine con ambas manos y tiró de su boca a la suya y lo besó febrilmente. Blaine llevo a Kurt a la pared y lo estrelló contra ella. Kurt gritó cuando el corte de ladrillo áspero en su piel. Blaine retrocedió sólo lo suficiente para alinear su pene con el culo de Kurt. Soltó la oscuridad y golpeó de nuevo hacia delante. Kurt soltó un grito agudo como la oscuridad de Blaine presionó contra él con ardiente intensidad. Kurt clavó las uñas en la espalda de Blaine y sintió que la sangre de los cortes pequeños, se metía debajo de sus uñas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Blaine había permitido a las tinieblas vagar libremente durante las relaciones sexuales, así que estaba contento de ser invitado. Ambos gritaron cuando la oscuridad invadió su cuerpo, que fluía a través de ellos, fuerte y caliente. Se enrollo y los apretó más cerca. Kurt apoyó la frente en el hombro de Blaine y se aferró con fuerza mientras Blaine empujó sus caderas, y salió, gruñendo y gimiendo con cada pulsación. Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Kurt de las sensaciones increíbles del pene de Blaine. Se sentía tan increíble, Kurt era ajeno a los dolorosos cortes y moretones, su espalda se lastimaba con cada cogida salvaje en el culo. De repente, la oscuridad se hizo aún más caliente y comenzó a girar alrededor, empujándolos lo más cerca que fue posible, apretándolos juntos. Ambos estaban gritando de la sensación aguda, repitiendo cada nombre de los dos una y otra vez. Su orgasmo fue simultáneo, todo lo consumió y caliente. Tan caliente, que Blaine sintió que perdía la conciencia. Él apretó su agarre sobre Kurt y cayeron al suelo. Se quedaron allí, desmayados a causa de la sobrecarga de calor apasionado. La oscuridad se estableció dentro de Blaine y le susurró en voz baja.

_No dejes que se vaya. Necesitamos esto. Lo necesitamos._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine salió de la cama y se fue a mirar a sí mismo en el espejo. Él sonrió. La fiereza del sexo de anoche había dejado su piel un poco más oscura. Sopló dentro y fuera. Se sentía más fuerte también. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se recordó que sólo tenía a Kurt durante un mes más, y las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse locas. Ambos tenían finales, después la graduación. Kurt tenía que empacar sus cosas y mudarse de la residencia de estudiantes. 10 de junio se vislumbra en el horizonte. Ellos no tenían mucho tiempo juntos y luego Kurt se habría ido. Blaine sintió la onda familiar de depresión caer sobre él. Odiaba la sensación.

Se subió a la cama y miró a Kurt, acostado sobre su estómago, la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados. Los ojos de Blaine paseaban por su espalda.

Mierda.

Había profundas azulado-púrpura contusiones por todo el dorso de Kurt. Los moretones eran más oscuros de lo habitual. En la parte superior de los moretones, rasguños ligeros fueron mezclados con otros más profundos, dejando cicatrices frescas, inflamadas, todas rojas sobre la piel de Kurt. Pero, lo que realmente horrorizo a Blaine fueron las cortadas, costras de sangre seca.

Blaine sentía muy mal. Por supuesto, Kurt había insistido en la pared, a pesar de las advertencias de Blaine, pero esto era horrible. Parecía como si alguien lo hubiera azotado.

"Kurt, despierta. Hermoso, despierta."

Kurt gimió y abrió un ojo. "Que podrías querer?" Por favor di que quieres cogerme de nuevo.

"Kurt, tu espalda es un desastre."

"¿Y?"

"Y creo que hay que limpiarlos y usar un poco de peróxido para asegurarnos de que los cortes no se infectaran".

"Cortes?" Kurt rodó a su lado y salió de la cama. Miró por encima del hombro en frente del espejo.

"Wow".

Blaine estaba a su lado y suspiró. "Te lo dije. No más pared de ladrillo."

"Pero, yo lo disfruté. Me encanta cuando estas fuera de control. Y la oscuridad hace que sea aún mejor".

Blaine lo miró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó con su dulce e inocente Kurt? El muchacho hermoso que se veía como el cielo. ¿Quién no ha tenido relaciones sexuales, nunca había chupado un pene y no podía tragar. Ahora, él era un hombre hermoso. Confiado, determinado, fuerte, y al parecer, le gustaba el sexo duro. La creación de Blaine. Esclavo de Blaine. Blaine le sonrió. "Vamos, vamos a tomar una ducha y limpiar esa espalda."

Después de la ducha, Kurt comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Pan francés, bacón y salchichas. Como Blaine lo miró, se decidió a abrir la única cosa de la que no había hablado en meses. En realidad, había pasado casi un año.

"Kurt, ¿cuándo te quieres casar?"

Kurt soltó el tazón que sostenía. Estaba vacío y no se rompió. Se tomó su tiempo de recogerlo y colocarlo en el mostrador. Había estado pensando en esto, pero no estaba seguro de que a Blaine le iba a gustar la respuesta.

"Bueno, voy a estar ausente por un año y cuando regrese, todavía tendrás dos años más en la escuela de derecho. Voy a trabajar mientras terminas la escuela y luego, una vez que te gradúes, voy a abrir mi propia casa de diseño. Voy a comprometerme para su creación y funcionamiento, y tú necesitas establecerte en la empresa así que... yo estaba pensando que tal vez... cuatro años a partir de ahora. "

Cuatro años? Cuatro malditos años? Kurt estaba loco?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No. Por supuesto que no. No esperare cuatro años. No hay ninguna razón por la que no podamos casarnos cuando regreses de París".

"Pero Blaine, todavía estarás en la escuela! No tenemos dinero. ¿Cómo vamos a pagar por una boda? Más importante aún, de verdad quieres esa distracción mientras estás en la escuela?"

"Kurt, casarme contigo no será una distracción. En todo caso, será un incentivo para que trabaje más. Quiero ser capaz de darle todo lo que quiere a mi marido. Tú me inspiras, Kurt."

Kurt sonrió. "Yo te inspiro?"

Blaine se acercó a él y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Sí. Tú me inspiras. Quiero ser capaz de cuidar de ti y te darte todo. Todo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. ¿No lo sabías? ¿No sabes lo difícil que es para mí permitirte ir a París? me está matando, Kurt. Pero, sé lo mucho que quieres esto... así que estoy dispuesto a negociar. Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero hacerlo mejor que mi abuelo. Quiero ser un buen amo para ti. "

Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y lo mantuvo apretado. Le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo, pero también entro en las ondas de culpa y el sentimiento de ser irresponsable. Blaine estaba tratando de ser un buen maestro y Kurt lo estaba dejando. Estaba bastante seguro, un buen esclavo no abandonaría a su amo por un año entero.

"Está bien. Vamos a casarnos cuando regrese de París y antes de que comiencen las clases. Desde luego, no estoy seguro de que sea capaz de planear una boda tan rápido. No regresare hasta junio. Tal vez una boda de septiembre. Podríamos hacer los colores del otoño y... "

Blaine medio escuchó a Kurt comenzar a planificar en voz alta. Blaine se sintió mejor. Mejor de lo que se había sentido desde que había dicho que sí a París. Sí, Kurt era suya y él le pertenecía, pero el matrimonio haría que todo sea aún mejor. Completo. Permanente. Las cosas serían mejor cuando Kurt estaba en casa con Blaine todas las noches. Su vínculo y el control de Blaine sobre Kurt, se fortalecía más si estaban juntos. A pesar del deseo fuerte de Kurt de permanecer esclavo de Blaine, Blaine seguía sintiendo que su vínculo se había debilitado en los últimos cuatro años, y no le gustaba en absoluto. Tenía que fortalecer la conexión. Necesitaba a Kurt con él todo el tiempo. No podía haber más separaciones.

Blaine interrumpió charla de Kurt, caminando por encima y poniendo la mano sobre su pecho. Centró sus ojos en los de Kurt, atrapándolo.

"¿Quién eres Kurt?"

"Soy tu esclavo."

"¿Quién soy yo?"

"Eres mi maestro".

"¿A quién perteneces?"

"A ti Blaine. Te pertenezco a ti".

"Para siempre?"

"Para siempre".

* * *

Kurt y Warren estaban sentados en un banco, en el parque al otro lado de la calle de su dormitorio. Kurt estaba mirando al frente, como Warren miró a Kurt. Esperando.

Kurt estaba tratando de averiguar por dónde empezar. Le había prometido a Warren que le explicaría por completo su relación con Blaine, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿Debía contarle lo de la oscuridad? De lo que Blaine era capaz? O, por si acaso añadiría los conceptos básicos de su compromiso uno con el otro?

Warren estaba esperando pacientemente. Él no quería presionar, pero se estaba muriendo por saber más. Estaba intrigado y fascinado por la idea de que Kurt era un esclavo. Fascinado de una manera que lo hizo sentir un poco avergonzado. Desde su primera conversación sobre el tema, Warren había estado masturbándose con la imagen de Kurt con un collar, de rodillas, con las manos atadas a la espalda, chupando el pene de Warren. Él siempre se sentía culpable a la mañana siguiente, pero no le impedía repetir el proceso cada noche.

Kurt tomo una respiración profunda.

"Así que... ya sabes lo básico. Soy esclavo de Blaine y él es mi maestro. ¿Qué más quieres saber?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres su esclavo? Me dijiste que no es sumisión y dominación, así que ¿qué es?"

"Blaine... tiene poderes. Poderes especiales. Son muy fuertes y pueden ser peligrosos. Así pues, él necesita a alguien que... lo ayude a mantenerlos bajo control. Un esclavo. Ese soy yo."

"Pero, ¿por qué tienes que ser un esclavo?"

"Debido a que los poderes lo quieren de esa manera. Sólo se permite al esclavo ayudar."

Warren trataba de procesar esto. Miró a Kurt. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que Kurt no era estúpido. Kurt era muy, muy inteligente. ¿Cómo demonios Blaine lo hacía tragarse esa mierda?

"Kurt... Blaine te dijo que tenías que ser un esclavo con el fin de ayudarle...?"

"No, no exactamente. O lo explicare."

"O?"

Kurt suspiró. Bien. Realmente no quería hacer esto tan profundo.

"Escucha, los poderes son algo que Blaine heredo. Él no lo escogió, pero sí me eligió y yo lo amo, y yo sabía exactamente a lo que me estaba metiendo cuando acepté estar con él. Sé que suena totalmente loco, pero lo amo, Warren. Realmente, realmente lo hago. Más que a nada. Y estoy bien con la forma en que funcionan las cosas y las exigencias de nuestra relación. Sé que es difícil para ti entender, pero... es lo que es, y eso es todo."

Warren dijo nada. Él estaba pensando.

"¿Qué clase de poder tiene Blaine?" Además de la capacidad de hacerte creer toda esta mierda.

Kurt se movió nerviosamente. Él no le había dicho a Blaine que planeaba tener esta conversación. Sabía que no lo habría permitido. Ahora Kurt no estaba seguro de la cantidad de detalles que debía compartir sobre lo que Blaine podía hacer. Decidió ser vago.

"Puede... hacer que la gente haga cosas. Él puede ejercer control sobre las situaciones."

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Puede hacer que la gente le diga la verdad."

"Y lo has visto hacer eso?"

"Sí".

"¿Qué más?"

"Yo prefiero no decir. Ya estoy diciendo más de lo que debería." Debo mencionar que asesinó a alguien?

Warren se mostró escéptico. Miró a Kurt de cerca. Debería creerle? No estaba seguro. Tal vez Kurt estaba realmente en la esclavitud y el control y estaba demasiado avergonzado de decirlo.

"Está bien. Así que, Blaine tiene estos poderes, que necesitan a un esclavo para mantenerlos en línea y... espera un minuto? Si necesita un esclavo para mantener a estos... poderes en línea, ¿cómo vas a desaparecer durante un año? "

Kurt sintió los sentimientos de culpa y de ser irresponsable de regreso.

"Él va a tener mucho cuidado mientras estoy fuera."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no puede tener cuidado todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué necesita un esclavo?"

Kurt dejó caer la cabeza sobre el banco. Esto era imposible. No podía explicar las cosas sin explicar todo y él no quería explicarlo todo.

"Warren... todo esto es muy difícil de explicar. ¿No puedes aceptar que soy feliz?"

Warren decidió que no se lo creía. Nada de eso. Él comenzó a sentirse furioso. De alguna manera, Blaine había retorcido la mente de Kurt en estar de acuerdo con esta mierda. Obviamente a Kurt le habían lavado el cerebro. Warren tenía que rescatarlo.

¿Debería decirle que estaba enamorado de él?

"Kurt, sé que te amas a Blaine, pero te mereces algo mejor. Alguien... Alguien menos complicado., Que no tratará de controlarte y esclavizarte." Alguien como yo.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Warren, sé que parece una locura para ti. Si yo no lo estuviera viviendo, creería que es una locura, pero amo a Blaine. Estoy comprometido con él. No quiero a nadie más."

"Pero realmente quieres ser un esclavo?"

"En este caso en particular, con este hombre, sí."

Warren se acercó y tomó la mano de Kurt. Su piel era siempre tan suave y tersa.

"Kurt... si esta cosa... esclavo y el amo es tu... manía, está bien. No te juzgo. Pero, creo que mereces a alguien que..."

"Este no es una manía, Warren."

"Kurt... Yo..."

El teléfono de Kurt sonó.

"Hola papá!"

Warren soltó la mano de Kurt como Kurt comenzó a charlar con su padre. ¿Cómo iba a rescatar a Kurt de Blaine? Sobre todo porque Kurt no creía que necesitara ser rescatado. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo? Había tenido tres años y medio para hacerlo y ahora se había reducido a un mes.

Un mes para contarle a Kurt que estaba enamorado de él.

Un mes para alejarlo de Blaine.

* * *

******bueno esto se va poniendo cada vez mejor :D **

**Asha Borjoges: jaja yo también que haría eso **

**Adriana 11: no lo se yo creo que si :P**

**Gabriela C : Si creo que subieron hasta el 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIA!**

**Este capítulo contiene a un muy malo Blaine muy retorcido hacia Kurt.**

**Malo, malo, y perverso Blaine.**

**Recuerden, Blaine ama a Kurt, pero es un poco malvado, oscuro y retorcido.**

**Siéntanse libres para saltarse episodio. Han sido advertidos.**

**Este capítulo también incluye lo que la autora llama, un carbón mental. Sin detalles explícitos, solo un montón de imaginación y el uso de un juguete sexual.**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

_Does it kill, does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_  
-Harder to Breathe de Maroon 5-

Warren llegó a tener poco tiempo para idear un plan para robar a Kurt de Blaine, ya que los exámenes finales se hicieron cargo de la vida de todos. Además de los exámenes, Kurt estaba preparando el desfile de moda de alta dirección y tratando de prepararse para París. Había conocido a su compañero de cuarto, un chico guapo francés llamado Etienne, a través de Skype. Kurt estaba un poco preocupado de que Etienne se estaría mudando en su apartamento una semana antes de su llegada, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo único bueno de Etienne estuviera allí, era que él podría recibir las cosas de Kurt previstas para enviarlas antes de tiempo.

Blaine se centró en los exámenes también. Había hecho la lista del decano cada semestre y estaba en camino a graduarse como el primero de su clase. El profesor Murray estaba encantado. A su juicio, Blaine era su proyecto personal. El éxito de Blaine fue su éxito. Y su día de pago.

El viernes, Blaine fue a Parsons para el desfile de moda de alta costura. Kurt tenía siete conjuntos en el desfile y había sido un desastre toda la semana mientras trabajaba en los toques finales. Varios de sus otros diseños fueron presentados en la pantalla principal del vestíbulo de la escuela. Blaine estaba orgulloso de Kurt. Sus conjuntos eran frescos, atractivos y con estilo. Permitir a Kurt ir a París fue una buena idea. Era demasiado talentoso para no dejarlo ir. La oscuridad se arremolinaba furiosamente. Estaba totalmente en desacuerdo.

Después del espectáculo, el lugar era una escena de multitud. Blaine se abrió paso entre la multitud en busca de Kurt, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Él, para su disgusto, se encontró con Lake.

"Hola Blaine. Te ves deliciosamente sexy, como siempre."

"¿Has visto a Kurt?"

Lake sonrió maliciosamente. "Lo vi. Estaba caminando por atrás del escenario hacia el auditorio con Warren. Parecía que tenían prisa por llegar a alguna parte."

Blaine entrecerró los ojos cuando la oscuridad empezó girando alrededor. Lake mentía para hacer que Blaine se pusiera celoso, o estaba diciendo la verdad?

"El lago, no estoy de humor para tu mierda hoy. ¿Estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto. Tal vez a Warren finalmente le creció un par y decidido a confesar su amor por el hermoso Kurt. Han pasado cuatro locos años".

Blaine miró en a Lake de cerca y decidió que estaba diciendo la verdad. Blaine se fue atrás del escenario.

Por desgracia, Lake tenía razón.

Durante toda la semana, Warren y otros estudiantes de iluminación habían trabajado en el diseño de la luz para el desfile de moda. Esto significaba estar presente en todos los ensayos y trabajando con los diseñadores para determinar lo que querían y necesitaban. Warren había pasado la semana trabajando con Kurt y decidió que no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que decirle a Kurt lo que sentía antes de que partiera hacia París.

Después del espectáculo, todos se reunieron detrás del escenario para felicitarse unos a los otros y celebrar.

"Warren ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Eso fue increíble o qué? ¡Gracias!" Kurt envolvió con sus brazos alrededor a Warren en un abrazo feliz. "Tu concepto de iluminación fue divino! Eres tan locamente talentoso!".

Warren abrazó de regreso a Kurt, abrazándolo con fuerza. Ohhhh. Kurt siempre se sentía muy bien presionado contra él. Warren se sentía duro cada vez. Se hizo hacia atrás y miró a los ojos de Kurt.

"Kurt... necesito hablar contigo. Es realmente importante".

Kurt miró a su alrededor. "¿Ahora? Warren... No quieres celebrar? Y, tengo que encontrar a Blaine."

La mención del nombre de Blaine encendió un fuego de urgencia en virtud de Warren. Tenía que hacer esto ahora. Ahora mismo.

"Kurt... es muy, muy importante. No tomará mucho tiempo."

Kurt suspiró. Warren se veía muy serio. "Está bien, pero debo encontrar a Blaine primero".

"¡No!" Salió más fuerte y enojado de lo que Warren quería que sonara. Kurt se sorprendió.

"Está bien. Está bien."

Warren le agarró la mano y se dirigieron al auditorio. Se sentaron en el borde del escenario.

"De acuerdo Warren. ¿Qué es tan importante que no podía esperar? Nos estamos perdiendo todo y a Blaine le va a dar un ataque cuando no me pueda encontrar."

"¿No te cansas de eso?"

"¿Cansado de qué?"

"¿Cansado de tener que responder ante él. De siempre tener que preocuparte por qué se va a molestar."

Kurt suspiró con gran fastidio. "Warren... Te lo he explicado. Por favor, dime que esto no es de lo que querías hablar."

"No, no lo es, pero está relacionado. Kurt..."

"¿Sí?"

Warren cogió las manos de Kurt y lo miró a los ojos.

"Kurt... Te amo. Te amo mucho. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo y no tenía el valor de decirlo. Quería que lo supieras antes de irte a París. Te amo, Kurt. No tienes que quedarte con Blaine. No tienes que ser su esclavo. Te amo. Puedes estar conmigo. Voy a cuidar de ti y no voy a tratar de controlarte. Nunca. A menos que... eso sea realmente lo que quieres. Te amo Kurt. Haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz. "

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta y sin palabras hacia Warren.

Así, que Lake tenía razón.

Esto era terrible.

"Warren... oh Warren. Eres mi mejor amigo y Te quiero, pero sólo como amigo. Warren, amo a Blaine. Ya lo sabes."

"Amas a Blaine porque te lavo el cerebro, Kurt! No sé qué demonios te ha hecho, pero no está bien! Déjame ayudarte a alejarte de él! Te ayudaré a escapar".

"No quiero escapar. Warren, te lo dije, Soy feliz. Amo a Blaine. Sé que nuestra relación es... extraña, pero es nuestra relación. Mi relación. Eso es lo que quiero."

"¿Entonces por qué estás huyendo de él?"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo amas mucho, y supuestamente te necesita con esa mierda de poder o lo que sea, pero estas huyendo de él. ¿Por qué estás huyendo de él, Kurt?"

Kurt se levantó, furioso. "No es por eso que voy a París! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso! No estoy huyendo de Blaine! Dejarlo va a ser la cosa más difícil que he hecho!"

"Pero apuesto a que lo harás! A pesar de todo lo que dices, seguro que vas a subir a ese avión y sentirte aliviado de que finalmente estarás lejos de él. No tienes que ir a París para escapar. Te voy a ayudar escapar. Puede escapar conmigo. "

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No, Warren. Estás tan fuera de lugar".

Warren se levantó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurt. "¿Lo estoy Kurt? Lo estoy?"

"Sí. Sí, lo estas."

"No creo estarlo". Warren se inclinó hacia adelante...

Warren gritó y cayó al suelo.

"Warren! Warren ¡Oh, Dios mío! Warren!" Kurt se arrodilló a su lado. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se levantó y se miró alrededor. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

"Blaine ¡Alto!"

Kurt miró a su alrededor frenéticamente.

"Blaine, sé que estás aquí! ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! ¡Detente!"

Warren estaba rodando, gritando en agonía. Los ojos de Blaine eran negros y sonrió al aumentar del dolor. Sip. Ese hijo de puta se iba a morir. Ya era hora de que Warren se quitara del camino.

Kurt estaba gritando y llorando histéricamente. "Blaine ¡Alto! ¡Por favor!" Kurt corrió de regreso a Warren. "¡Oh Dios! Warren! Warren!" Kurt estaba frenético. Ver sufrir a Warren lo estaba matando.

"Blaine Por favor detente! Blaine detente!"

Blaine lo ignoro. Cerró los ojos y aumento la tortura. Estaba empezando a saborear la deliciosa sensación de que una vida dejaba a una persona. Sí, definitivamente iba a matar a Warren. Estaba cansado de este idiota estuviera sobre Kurt. Kurt iba a estar enfadado, pero Blaine encontraría la manera de hacer frente a eso más adelante.

Los gritos de Warren aumentaron a una octava y enviaron a Kurt por el borde. Kurt podía sentirlo. Blaine iba a matar a Warren.

"Blaine ¡Por favor detente! ¡Por favor! Por favor, Blaine... No iré a París si te detienes!"

¿Qué?

Blaine abrió los ojos y detuvo el dolor. Warren gimió y se desmayó.

Kurt estaba sollozando incontrolablemente. Tiró de Warren a su pecho y comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Por favor, Blaine, por favor, no voy a ir! Deja de lastimarlo!"

Blaine salió detrás de las cortinas. Sus ojos eran negros y con llamas de fuego.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Kurt cuidadosamente dejo a Warren en el suelo y se puso de pie lentamente para hacer frente a Blaine.

Oh no.

El calor caiga del cuerpo de Blaine era como el fuego. Su piel estaba hirviendo. Blaine estaba enfurecido.

"No vas a quedarte por mí, pero te sacrificaras por el?"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos. "¡No! No, Blaine! Eso... eso no es... no es lo que piensas, tú lo estabas torturando! Tenía que detenerte! Estaba sufriendo, tú..."

La voz de Kurt fue cortada cuando Blaine lo miró a los ojos y cerró su mano en el pecho de Kurt. Kurt se ahogó cuando sintió su esclavitud salir a la superficie.

Por primera vez, Blaine soltó por completo su control maestro sobre Kurt. Kurt podía sentir su voluntad dejar su cuerpo, reemplazado por el deseo y la necesidad de hacer cualquier y todo lo que Blaine quería. Lo quisiera o no.

Kurt cayó de rodillas. Blaine entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Kurt y casi tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos azul grisáceo de Kurt estaban llenos de sumisión y obediencia. Los ojos negros de Blaine estaban llenos de dominio y mando. El nunca, había ejercido ese tipo de control sobre Kurt. En cuanto a él, arrodillado allí, de modo servil, hizo que el pene de Blaine se pusiera tan duro, era doloroso.

"Kurt?"

"Sí, maestro?"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy tu esclavo, maestro."

"¿Quién es tu dueño?"

"Usted, señor."

"¿Quién te controla?"

"Usted, señor."

Blaine agarró apretado el cabello de Kurt. "¿A quién le eres leal?"

"A usted, señor."

"Quédate ahí".

Kurt se quedó dónde estaba mientras Blaine se acercó a Warren. Rodó a Warren sobre su espalda. Warren gimió de dolor y gritó cuando Blaine lo arrastró a sus pies y lo obligo a ponerse de pie. Maldita sea, quería matarlo. Realmente, realmente quería matarlo. Pero, miró a Kurt. Kurt se enfadaría. No es que a Blaine le importara. Estaba furioso con Kurt. Cómo se atreve a elegir a este hijo de puta sobre él.

Colocó ambas palmas de las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Warren y lo miró a los ojos.

"Mantén tus ojos abiertos, Warren." Warren luchó por concentrarse en Blaine.

"Warren, quiero que te vayas a tu cuarto y tomes una siesta. Una buena siesta, mucho tiempo. Necesitas descansar. Warren, no le dirás a nadie lo que te pasó. ¿Entiendes?" Warren asintió.

"Ahora, vete."

Blaine lo empujó y vio como Warren tambaleó hacia la salida lateral del auditorio. Se cayó un par de veces y luchaba por dar un paso tras otro. Blaine no estaba preocupado por él. Alguien lo vería tropezarse y se aseguraría que llegara a la residencia de estudiantes. Además, en realidad le importaba un carajo. Tal vez tropezaría frente un autobús.

Giro hacia Kurt.

Kurt estaba todavía de rodillas, con los ojos fijos en Blaine, esperando instrucciones.

Blaine estaba lleno de ira y enojo, al igual que la oscuridad. ¿Cómo se atreve Kurt elegir a otro hombre. Blaine estaba indignado, y estaba luchando. Nunca, nunca había estado tan enfadado con Kurt. Se daba miedo a si mismo. No quería perder el control, sobre todo porque sabía que la oscuridad ya estaba enfadada con Kurt por querer irse. Tenía que calmarse así mismo. No podía herir a su hermoso novio.

"Kurt, ven".

Kurt se arrastró hacia Blaine. Blaine se encendió. Bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones. Se aseguró de que estaban solos...

"Abre la boca".

Blaine no estaba seguro si era por el control totalmente liberado en Kurt, o si sólo estaba increíblemente excitado, pero Kurt le dio a Blaine la número uno, el mejor sexo oral que jamás le había dado en cinco malditos años. Blaine se vino tan fuerte, que cayó al suelo y perdió el conocimiento durante dos minutos completos. Cuando volvió en sí, Kurt estaba todavía de rodillas, Sus ojos en Blaine, esperando instrucciones.

El sexo oral había sido una gran idea. Apago la ira de Blaine. Se sintió mejor y con más control, pero necesitaba pensar.

"Levántate, Kurt."

Blaine puso su mano sobre su pecho.

"Kurt, quiero que te vayas disfrutar de la fiesta. Llámame cuando estés listo para venir."

Blaine retiró el control maestro. Kurt parpadeó y miró a Blaine en la confusión.

"Blaine... ¿qué hiciste..."

"No se tienes permitido preguntarme nada. Ve diviértete con tus amigos."

Blaine le dio un beso y se fue.

* * *

Le tomó a Kurt una hora de recordar completamente lo que había sucedido en el auditorio. Una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que Blaine había hecho, se echó a correr hacia los dormitorios. Irrumpió en la habitación de Warren.

Warren estaba acostado en su cama. Su cuerpo estaba débil y agotado. Se movía cada pocos minutos, como pequeñas ondas de dolor residual golpeando su sistema. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

"Warren..."

Warren centró sus ojos en el techo. No miró a Kurt.

"Warren... Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Yo... Yo no sabía que él estaba allí. No sabía que él le haría eso a alguien que..."

"A alguien que, Kurt? Alguien que te importara? Alguien que el decidiera que es una amenaza?" Warren giro y lo miró.

"Tu novio es un psicópata".

"Warren..."

"Un maldito psicópata y estás perfectamente bien con él. Estás loco."

"Blaine no es un psicópata! ¿Qué creías que pasaría si se enteraba de lo que sentías por mí? Seguro que te iba a patear el culo! Blaine sólo tiene la capacidad de patear el culo con su mente en lugar de los puños".

Warren miró a Kurt. Kurt estaba loco? Era eso lo que Blaine hizo? Patearle el culo? No, Blaine había hecho más que darle una patada en el culo. Blaine lo había torturado y Kurt en realidad lo estaba defiendo. ¿Cómo Blaine había jodido la mente de Kurt completamente?

Kurt se acercó a la cama y se sentó con cuidado. Acarició la mejilla de Warren. Warren silenciosamente se maldijo a sí mismo por ser feliz sobre el contacto. Quería quedarse enojado con Kurt. No es que esto fuera realmente la culpa de Kurt.

"Warren, Te quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo. Por favor, no dejes de ser mi amigo. Lo siento mucho. Realmente, realmente lo siento."

Warren lentamente tomó la mano de Kurt. "Por supuesto que no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo. Si tu novio psicópata te permite seguir siendo mi amigo." No importa que ser tu amigo sea mortal.

Kurt no sabía qué decir. No estaba seguro de lo que Blaine iba a hacer.

Warren hizo una mueca cuando se movió para sentarse. "Kurt, quiero que sepas que yo quería decir lo que dije. Si en algún momento decides que quieres salir de esta locura con Blaine... yo estoy aquí para ti. Te amo, Kurt. Sé que no debería, pero lo hago". Y, esto va a hacer que me maten.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero salir. Lo amo. Pero, gracias. Gracias por amarme y por ser un gran amigo. Y... lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho, Warren".

A pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, Warren no pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó y besó a Kurt. Kurt no lo detuvo. Sentía que le debía por lo menos una cosa. Los labios de Warren eran suaves y cálidos. Apretó un poco más duro y Kurt abrió la boca ligeramente. La lengua de Warren tocó la suya suavemente. Degustando, buscando. Kurt permitió esto durante unos segundos y luego se retiró.

"Me tengo que ir."

Warren se sentía desesperado. Si Blaine es dueño de Kurt y hacía sentir a Kurt que hizo algo mal...

"Él... él te va a castigar, ¿no es así?"

Kurt no quería mentir, y no quería decirle la verdad.

"Buenas noches Warren."

* * *

Kurt caminó lentamente con Blaine. No se arrepentía de salvar a Warren de la ira de Blaine. Warren no merecía ser lastimado. Kurt estaba dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias. Él aceptaría lo que Blaine tenía reservado para él.

Blaine estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Observó a Kurt caminar por la calle. La oscuridad estaba hirviendo. Blaine respiró hondo y le dijo que se calmara.

Kurt abrió la puerta y entro. Blaine estaba de pie en medio de la habitación. Kurt se acercó a él y se quedó allí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Blaine vagaban por los labios de Kurt. Él los estudió por un momento antes de volver su mirada a los ojos de Kurt.

"Repite después de mí. No voy a ir a París."

Kurt parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. "No…no voy a ir a París."

"Dilo de nuevo."

"no-no-no voy... a ir a París." Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

"Una vez más".

Kurt estaba sollozando. "No voy a ir... a... París". Los sollozos de Kurt sacudían su cuerpo. Blaine se limitó a mirarlo.

"De rodillas".

Kurt lentamente se puso de rodillas y miró a los ojos de Blaine. Blaine suavemente acarició el cabello de Kurt. Su voz era muy tranquila.

"¿Por qué no vas a ir a París, Kurt?"

"Dije que no iría si dejabas de lastimar a Warren."

"No tienes problema en dejarme, tu maestro, por un año entero. Pero, estabas dispuesto a no irte para salvar a un idiota que está tratando de robarte de mí".

Blaine agarró el cabello de Kurt, tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos, atrapándolo. "¿Quieres que te libere de tu esclavitud?"

"¡No!"

"¿Estás seguro? Lo haré. Te liberare y así puedes ir con Warren e ir a París".

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! Te amo Blaine!"

"¿Lo haces Kurt? ¿Me amas? ¿Por qué me amas? Soy un amo cruel. He torturado a un hombre que dice te ama. No dejare que vayas a París. ¿Estás seguro de que me amas? "

"Te amo Blaine! Te amo, te necesito y te quiero. Mucho. Por favor, no me liberes. Te amo. Te amo, Te amo. . Por favor, déjame seguir siendo su esclavo. Te amo. "

Blaine se sentó en sus rodillas y apoyó la frente contra la de Kurt. La besó suavemente. Kurt, apenas pastoreo labios.

"Muy bien. ¿Cómo te voy a castigar, Kurt?"

"Yo... Pensé que no yendo a París..."

"Oh, no. Eso lo hiciste por tu cuenta. Para Warren. Ahora, tienes que pagar por haberme traicionado" Blaine empezó a chupar el cuello de Kurt. Su boca estaba caliente y Kurt podía sentir el calor rodando fuera de su cuerpo. Todavía era como el fuego.

Estaba en un gran problema.

"Kurt, creo que deberíamos tener sexo en la silla". El culo de Kurt hizo una mueca.

Blaine siguió chupando y besando su cuello.

"¿Cuántas veces debemos hacerlo, Kurt?"

¿Cuántas veces? Oh chico...

"Um... no lo sé..."

"¿Qué tal lo hacemos hasta que ya no puede caminar?"

Kurt cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué, por qué, ¿por qué tuvo una erección instantánea cuando Blaine dijo eso?

"En realidad Kurt, tengo dos cosas nuevas para mejorar la experiencia sexual en la silla". Mejorar la experiencia para quién? Blaine pasó las manos por atrás de Kurt y sobre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Kurt temblaba.

"Sí, tu cuerpo debe temblar."

Blaine se puso de pie y se inclinó para tomar la mano de Kurt. "Vamos. Te voy a mostrar".

Blaine llevó a Kurt a la pared. En el medio de la pared, en torno a la cintura, Blaine había instalado una barra de metal. Se veía como un toallero.

Kurt comprendió de inmediato lo que Blaine tenía en mente.

Mierda.

Blaine se inclinó casualmente contra la pared. "Vamos a usar pañuelos o simplemente el control de cuando hacemos esto?"

Kurt pensó en ello. Blaine iba a hacerle soltar la barra y luego atarle las manos a la misma. Lo incorporaría a la palanca para que subiera y bajara en el pene de Blaine. También permitiría a Blaine hacerlo más rápido y más duro. Miró a Blaine. Kurt sabía la respuesta que quería.

"Amb…ambos?"

Blaine sonrió. "Como desees, mi esclavo."

Bien. Esto iba a ser un infierno, pero tenía que haber algo más. "¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?"

"Eso va a ser una sorpresa."

Genial.

Blaine pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. "¿Cuándo empezamos? Esta noche o mañana?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo durará el castigo?"

"Eso depende de ti. Es viernes por la noche. Espero que dure hasta el domingo por la noche."

Domingo por la noche? Kurt se estremeció. Miró a Blaine. Blaine estaba de un humor oscuro y sucio. Castigaría a Kurt hasta romperlo. Sin embargo, él también parecía... divertido. Estaba disfrutando esto. Kurt pensó mucho. A Blaine le gustaba presionarlo y castigarlo, pero él también le gustaba como lo recompensaría.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez... Kurt podía ir a París.

Él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin luchar. Valía la pena intentarlo. Después de todo, a Blaine le costaba negarle algo. Kurt no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar... si podía sobrevivir.

"Digamos que durará hasta el domingo... ¿puedo ir a París?"

Blaine se sorprendió. "Quieres negociar conmigo? Después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche?"

"¿Qué puedo perder?"

"La capacidad de caminar durante un mes."

Kurt se tragó saliva. Bien. Al menos Blaine no había dicho que no. Quizás Kurt podía hacer este trabajo y todavía ser capaz de caminar la próxima semana. Y la oportunidad de ir a París. Él tomó una respiración profunda.

"¿Qué tal esto? Hacerlo hasta el domingo. Sexo en la silla... cinco veces. Podre ir a París."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. Le brillaban los ojos y estaba excitado. Le gustó este juego. "Eso es demasiado fácil". Pensó por un momento y luego, lentamente, sonrió con una sonrisa sexy, pero muy perversa. Se lamió los labios. El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco. París valía la pena por esto? Blaine parecía un poco maniático.

"La última vez hasta el domingo a medianoche. Sexo en la silla por siete veces, te voy a coger de cualquier forma y manera como yo quiera y voy a controlarte cuando te vengas."

Kurt casi cayó al suelo. Blaine estaba loco? Siete veces? Sexo de cualquier manera? Al parecer, el cuerpo de Kurt estaba interesado, porque su pene estaba tan duro como una roca y realmente podía sentir el comienzo de una leve acumulación a un orgasmo. Un orgasmo que probable que no se le permitiría tener.

"Y puedo ir a París?"

"Sí".

"Y no trataras de matar o torturar a Warren una vez más, y puedo seguir siendo amigo de él?"

Blaine gruñó. "Bien".

Kurt respiró hondo. "Trato". Entonces pensó por un momento.

"Espera un minuto! ¿Y si fracaso?"

Blaine sonrió maliciosamente. "No París, y vamos a seguir trabajando en ello hasta que pases. Tenemos todo el verano."

Warren tenía razón. Blaine era un psicópata y, al parecer, Kurt estaba loco.

"Está bien. Trato hecho. ¿Cuándo empezamos?"

Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron negros.

"Ahora mismo. Quítate la ropa".

* * *

Kurt realmente, realmente, realmente quería ir a París.

Mucho.

Tenía tantas ganas de ir.

Para el domingo al mediodía, Kurt apenas podía estar de pie y no podía caminar. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a llegar hasta la media noche, a pesar de los juegos enfermos de Blaine. Blaine fue inflexible y despiadado. Estaba disfrutando cada segundo. Si Kurt quería ir a París, Blaine iba a hacerlo pagar. Con el culo.

Kurt se agarró al mostrador de la cocina y trató de hacer sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada para el almuerzo. Para sorpresa de Blaine tenían un vibrador. Había obligado a Kurt llevar todo el día. Blaine lo llevaría a cabo, a la cogérselo hasta el fondo, ven, y luego deslízalo dentro de tu culo a Kurt le dolía como el infierno y lleno de esperma. Él juraba que podía sentirlos dando vueltas. El vibrador era grande y apretado e hizo temblar se cuerpo con las sensaciones sexuales, cada vez que se movía. A Kurt no se le permitió metérselo hasta que Blaine le diera permiso. Blaine lo miraba con fascinación adoración.

"Sabes Kurt, no tienes que soportar esto. Podrías estar aquí. Me encantaría tenerte aquí este verano. Claro... verte así... diablos. Eres la maldita cosa más hermosa que he visto".

Kurt había dejado de hablar la noche del sábado. Él acaba de cerrar sus ojos, se agarró al mostrador, y trató de respirar. Blaine sonrió.

"Te das cuenta de que tenemos otras dos sesiones de sexo en la silla".

Kurt asintió. Pensó que iba a morir en algún momento de esta noche. Malditamente muerto

"También, un vibrador de control remoto".

Kurt lo miró confundido. Un control remoto para qué?

Kurt gritó y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Blaine se acercó y le sonrió.

"Vibra".

Kurt se desmayó.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana, alrededor de las 1:30 am, Kurt estaba en el suelo, exhausto. Blaine le había quitado el vibrador, y Kurt podía sentir el semen goteando sobre él y sobre el suelo. Todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido y no podía describir como se sentía su culo. No había palabras para describirlo. Blaine estaba de pie frente al espejo, mirándose. Se acercó a Kurt y lo puso a su lado.

"Esta es la última vez que probablemente me vea o me haya sentido tan fuerte en mucho tiempo." Kurt le dirigió una mirada cansada, confundida.

Blaine le sonrió, sus ojos llenos de adoración y amor. "Contigo en París, no me repondré durante meses". Todo el cuerpo de Kurt suspiró con alivio. Lo había hecho. Por supuesto, estaba medio muerto y no sería capaz de caminar durante una semana, quizá dos, pero lo había hecho. Él comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Blaine lo recogió y lo acostó en la cama. Le besó las lágrimas y lo abrazó. "Ve a dormir. Después vamos a un hotel con una bañera de hidromasaje. Tendrá en remojo durante unas horas. O tal vez todo el día. Voy a cuidar bien de ti, hermoso."

Kurt se quedó dormido inmediatamente. Blaine estaba boca arriba, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo. Él sonrió felizmente.

Kurt estuvo jodidamente increíble.

Blaine estaba tan mal.

Realmente debería sentirse mal, pero no lo hizo. Kurt merecía ser castigado. Tenía que enseñarle una lección. Tenía que recordarle que Blaine era su maestro.

Blaine siempre había planeado dejar a Kurt ir a París. Hubiera sido demasiado sospechoso que lo sacara, dos semanas antes de que se supusiera que debía irse. ¿Cómo lo explicaría a todos? Avergonzaría a Kurt y lo haría quedar mal, y Blaine no quería eso. Además, esta era la última oportunidad de Kurt para hacer algo como esto. Una vez que regresara, se casarían y toda esta mierda de correr terminaría. Blaine había tenido suficiente. Los últimos cuatro años habían sido horribles. Ya era hora de que Kurt se estableciera y fuera su marido.

Sí, él había planeado dejar ir a Kurt. Era más divertido hacer trabajar a su culo por ello. Literalmente. El incidente de Warren no fue culpa de Kurt. Blaine había oído la fuerza con la que Kurt discutió con Warren. Había dejado clara su lealtad y su amor por quien vivía realmente. Kurt estaba cuidando, siendo bueno y cariñoso. Por supuesto que haría cualquier cosa para terminar con el sufrimiento de un amigo, incluso a su propio costo. Blaine recordó lo mal que Kurt lo había pasado cuando a Karofsky le patearon el culo en la preparatoria, y que era alguien que había tratado terriblemente a Kurt. Por supuesto, él se molestó al ver que el hijo de puta de Warren sufría. Kurt era una persona maravillosa.

Kurt era el paraíso.

Blaine era el infierno.

Un complemento perfecto para el control de la oscuridad.

* * *

Alrededor de las 9:00 am, Blaine ayudó a vestirse Kurt, llamó a un taxi y se fueron por el Ritz Carlton New York en Central Park. Una vez que se registraron y se instalaron en su habitación, Blaine preparó un baño caliente y llevó a Kurt a la bañera. El cuerpo de Kurt se derritió en el agua. Se sentía celestial. Blaine encendió velas en el baño y puso un poco de música. Subió detrás de Kurt y ambos se relajaron en silencio. Finalmente, Kurt habló.

"Gracias por dejarme ir. Sé que realmente no quieres que lo haga."

Blaine suspiró. No, no quería. Sin embargo, amaba a Kurt más que nada. Él quería hacerlo feliz. Además, Kurt se lo había ganado. Había sobrevivido al fin de semana y Blaine no había sido fácil para él. No, en absoluto.

Besó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt. "Te mereces ir, hermoso. Eres increíblemente talentoso y sé lo mucho que esto significa para ti. Además, estuviste increíble este fin de semana. Tomaste tu castigo, y lo tomaste firme. Estuviste excepcional".

Kurt sonrió.

"Pero", Blaine continuó: "Espero que entiendas que esto es todo, Kurt. Estoy harto de estar separado de ti. Los últimos cuatro años han sido un infierno. Te necesito conmigo. Siempre. No más separaciones. No más estar separados. Quiero casarme contigo y tenerte conmigo cada día y cada noche. Te necesito, Kurt. Más de lo que te imaginas. "

Kurt se acurrucó de nuevo, más cerca de Blaine como Blaine apretó su abrazo a su alrededor.

"Lo prometo, Blaine. No más separaciones. Sólo dame este año y te prometo casarme contigo cuando vuelva y estaremos juntos. Cada día y cada noche. Voy a cuidar bien de ti, maestro. Te lo prometo."

"Más te vale, hermoso. Será mejor que lo hagas."

* * *

**Pobre Warren , pero se me hizo muy tierna su escena con Kurt perdon por tardar tanto en subir el epi es que estan algo extensos **


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

_Pushing forward and arching back_

_Bring me closer to heart attack_

_Say goodbye and just fly away_

_When you comeback_

_I have somethings to say_

-Sweetest Goodbye de Maroon 5-

La semana de graduación de estaba muy ocupada y atascada. Kurt y Blaine sacaron todas las cosas de Kurt fuera de los dormitorios al apartamento de Blaine. Afortunadamente, él no tenía mucho desde que había enviado sus cosas a París. Kurt se quedaría con Blaine hasta que fuera momento de irse. Blaine estaba muy emocionado.

Burt, Carol, Elaine y Joel estaban programados para llegar a Nueva York el miércoles. La graduación de Kurt era el viernes, el sábado la de Blaine. Burt y Carol estaban planeando alojarse en Nueva York una semana completa, para pasar tiempo con Kurt antes de que se fuera a París. Después de todo, no lo vería por otros seis meses.

El jueves por la noche, Burt y Kurt se fueron a cenar, solos. Kurt habló sin parar como Burt estudió a su hijo. Atrás quedó el niño inocente y un poco inseguro que había sido atormentado por los matones. Kurt era un hombre joven, adulto, guapo y fuerte. Se veía y sonaba seguro y confiado en sus habilidades y su futuro.

Un futuro con Blaine.

Burt no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el hecho de que Kurt y Blaine todavía estaban juntos. En los últimos cuatro años, siempre que sugería a Kurt salir con otros chicos, Kurt decía que nadie especial le llamaba la atención. Burt encontraba tan difícil de creerlo. También le parecía increíble que un chico tan guapo como Blaine, no hubiera tenido otras ofertas. Por alguna razón, los dos seguían siendo inseparables. Burt no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo.

Los ojos de Burt vagaron hasta el anillo de compromiso de Kurt.

"Veo que todavía tienes tu anillo".

Kurt lo miró con confusión. "Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

Burt suspiró. "Es posible que hayas tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más en estos últimos cuatro años, y no llevas un signo de que lo tomaste."

"Pero, lo tome. Amo a Blaine. Papá... Pensé que te gustaba Blaine?"

"Me gusta, Kurt. Realmente. Creo que Blaine es genial, pero... Tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieras... experimentar un poco durante estos cuatro años no. No el mal tipo de experimentación. Sólo... salir con diferentes personas. "

"Papá, soy un diseñador de moda mus importante. Conocí a un montón de chicos gays. Hice un montón de amigos. Pero, cuando se trata de amor, mi corazón pertenece a Blaine. Lo amo papá. Realmente, realmente lo hago."

"Ustedes todavía planean casarse?"

"Sí. Después de mi regreso de París".

"Y esto es lo que quieres?"

Kurt asintió vigorosamente. "Sí, papá. Absolutamente. Esto es lo que quiero. Quiero a Blaine." Quiero ser su esclavo para siempre.

Burt se frotó la cabeza. "Está bien chico. Siempre y cuando estés seguro."

"Soy un papá positivo. Positivo".

* * *

Elaine se sentó frente a Blaine. Maldita sea. Su hijo era fantástico. Tan increíblemente hermoso. Elaine le sonrió. Ella sólo pudo tener un hijo, pero maldita sea si su hijo no era la mejor persona que busca vivo.

"Mamá, ¿por qué me miras?"

"Eres muy guapo, Blaine. Espero Kurt sepa lo afortunado que es por haberte tenido todos estos años. Estaba segura de que te lo robaran lejos en una semana."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Nunca. Amo a Kurt. Kurt es perfecto. Él es todo lo que quiero o necesito."

"Bueno, estarás ocupado con el internado y la escuela. El tiempo pasará rápidamente. Dicho eso, me siento increíblemente orgullosa de ti." Hizo una pausa por un momento. "Tu padre te envía sus felicitaciones".

Blaine se estremeció. Él no había hablado o pensado en su padre en años. La última vez que habían hablado, Blaine lo había torturado como el infierno durante casi 12 horas. James había mantenido su palabra con respecto al divorcio y la educación de Blaine. Él pagó una pensión alimenticia a Elaine demasiado generosa todos los meses, y pagó por su apartamento. Cada septiembre, Blaine recibía una carta de la escuela diciendo que su matrícula para el año era pagada. También recibía un escrito del abogado a cargo de la Fundación de la Familia Anderson, indicando que la matrícula de Kurt fue pagada en su totalidad. Siempre y cuando el dinero fluyera, Blaine no tenía motivos para contactar con su padre.

"¿Cuándo has hablado con él?"

"En realidad me llamó de la nada hace unas semanas. Quería que nos reuniéramos para almorzar. Él ha conocido a alguien. Su nombre es Lydia. Planea casarse con ella. Sintió que debía saberlo."

Blaine miró a su madre cerca. No parecía disgustada.

"¿Qué pasa contigo y Joel? ¿Vas a casarte con él?"

Elaine sonrió. "No. Ahora no. Me encanta Joel. Me hace muy feliz, y nos gusta estar el uno con el otro. Pero, no tengo ningún deseo de casarme de nuevo. Me gusta cómo son las cosas. Él tiene su lugar, tengo el mío. Nos vemos cuando queremos y nos damos espacio cuando es necesario. Es bonito. Me pasé más de 20 años viviendo mi vida con un hombre. Para un hombre. No estoy segura de que quiero vivir así de nuevo. No quiero estar sola, pero no quiero casarme. Joel lo entiende y parece estar bien con las cosas como están. Al menos por ahora. "

Blaine sonrió. Se alegró de que su madre fuera feliz.

* * *

La graduación de Kurt fue el viernes al mediodía. Fue una de las graduaciones más convencionales, ninguno de ellos había asistido nunca. Ya que era una escuela de diseño, no se graduaron con batas. A los estudiantes se les permitía usar sus mejores diseños. Burt se rascó la cabeza al ver el conjunto de Kurt. Blaine pensó que se veía demasiadamente sexy y no podía esperar para estar a solas.

Kurt se graduó con honores y con varios premios especiales de la facultad. Blaine se sentía tan orgulloso de su hermoso novio, talentoso. Kurt realmente era perfecto.

Después, todo el mundo estaba de un lado a otro, abrazándose unos a otros y felicitándose. Blaine hervía en silencio mientras Warren abrazo con fuerza a Kurt. Demasiado apretado y demasiado largo, por lo que Blaine se enfureció.

"Oh, Warren! ¡Lo logramos!"

"Sí, Kurt. Lo hicimos. Me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres".

Warren presentó a su madre ya su padre. Su madre era encantadora y amable. Su padre lo miró molesto e incómodo.

"Lo siento mucho nunca fueron capaces de visitarnos, Kurt. Warren siempre ha hablado muy bien de usted." Madre de Warren sonrió. Se dio cuenta de la semejanza. Al igual que Blaine, Warren era una versión masculina de su madre.

"Siento mucho que nunca fueras capaces de visitarnos, Kurt. Warren siempre ha hablado muy bien de ti." La madre de Warren sonrió. Se dio cuenta de la semejanza. Al igual que Blaine, Warren era una versión masculina de su madre.

En el momento en que se fueron, todo el mundo estaba muerto de hambre, así que comieron en lugar favorito del muchacho a comer pizza. Luego llegó el momento de Blaine para prepararse para una recepción por la noche en la escuela de leyes. Como mejor estudiante, Blaine, junto con los otros nueve principales alumnos de la clase, fueron invitados a una recepción privada con el presidente de la universidad, varios decanos y los socios directores de diversas firmas de abogados. A pesar de su deseo de trabajar por Huntel, Wellington y VanSant, Blaine planeaba impresionar a todos los malditos socios que conoció. No sería malo tener un plan de seguridad. Los padres son bienvenidos a asistir a la recepción, por lo que Elaine acompaño a Blaine mientras que Joel veía el partido de béisbol con Burt en el bar del hotel. Kurt y Carol salieron a pasar un tiempo juntos.

La recepción fue un asunto muy formal, que tuvo lugar en la casa del presidente de la universidad. Blaine sonrió con su sonrisa ganadora, saludaba a todos dándoles la mano y los cautivaba. Blaine rápidamente se dio cuenta que tener a su mama alado era un plus añadido. Casi todos los socios presentes eran hombres. Todos querían conocer a Elaine. Si, casi tenía 50 años pero parecía de 30. Y sexy. Blaine estaba contento de que Joel no estuviera allí.

Mike Huntel estaba en un rincón, bebiendo su té helado, observando. Fue invitado a esta reunión todos los años, pero este era el primer año que asistía ocultándose de los otros socios.. Observó Blaine trabajar en la habitación. El chico era increíble y su madre era una preciosidad. Mike estaba divorciado. Miro a Elaine de arriba abajo. Linda Figura. Él definitivamente no le importaría hacerla suya, pero no pudo. No quería hacer nada que pudiera ponerse en el camino de Blaine a incorporarse a la empresa. Finalmente se acercó a ellos.

"Hola Blaine. Felicidades."

"Gracias. Mr. Huntel, ella es mi madre, Elaine Anderson."

"Es un placer conocerla señora Anderson. Debe de estar muy orgullosa de su hijo."

Elaine sonrió. "Absolutamente."

Wow. Blaine y Elaine. Mike los miro a ambos. No le extrañaba que el fuera tan guapo. Era una copia exacta de su madre. Le pregunto si quería ir a cenar. No hay nada malo en eso. Además, sentía curiosidad por la mujer que dio a luz a un niño tan especial en el mundo. Tal vez podría conseguir algunas pistas que le ayuden a capturar Blaine. Sólo en caso de que no fuera de buena gana.

* * *

Esa noche, Blaine estaba feliz cuando Kurt finalmente llegó a su loft. Él sólo quería acurrucarse con él y ver una película. Kurt parecía igual de feliz de verlo. Sus besos de saludo se convirtieron rápidamente en apasionados. Se desnudaron lentamente entre sí. Kurt pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo de Blaine. Le encantaba la sensación de su pecho, su abdomen, sus brazos musculosos. Oh, ¿por qué estaba dejando esto atrás por París? Blaine los maniobro en la cama y luego vaciló. Había pasado una semana desde que había castigado a Kurt.

"Estas listo para esto? Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien. Me eh recuperado. Hazme el amor."

Hicieron el amor lenta y apasionadamente. Blaine fue súper amable, entrando y saliendo de Kurt con movimientos lentos y suaves. Los gemidos y quejidos tranquilos de Kurt llevaron a la locura a Blaine, pero él quería hacer el amor para permanecer suave y tierno. Se vinieron con gemidos y gritos tranquilos, abrazados fuertemente, ya que el sexo fue con un sentimiento intenso. Se quedaron allí durante un tiempo antes de que Blaine se levantara a hacer palomitas de maíz mientras que Kurt ponía, Hello Dolly. Cantaron todas las canciones y una vez que la película terminó, ellos se envolvieron uno alrededor del otro y se durmieron.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt abrió los ojos. Estaba solo en la cama. Se dio la vuelta. Blaine estaba de pie frente a su espejo, desnudo. Kurt sabía lo que estaba haciendo y decidió que ya era hora de hablar de ello.

"Blaine... ¿qué va a pasar con tu fuerza, mientras que yo me vaya?"

Blaine siguió mirándose en el espejo. "Realmente no lo sé. Supongo que me pondré débil".

El corazón de Kurt se desplomo en forma de ondas de culpa apoderándose de él. Era un esclavo malo. Un esclavo malo, irresponsable.

Blaine lo miró. "No te preocupes Kurt. No es como si no hubieras estado durmiendo conmigo todas las noches durante los últimos cuatro años. Realmente no he sido súper fuerte desde el verano después de nuestro primer año, cuando vivíamos juntos."

"Pero, yo sé que quieres ser fuerte para tus prácticas y luego empezar la escuela este otoño y..." Kurt se fue callando. ¿Por qué estaba dejando a Blaine? Su amo lo necesitaba. Tenía tantas ganas de ir, pero se sentía tan culpable. Blaine se sentó en la cama, se inclinó y lo besó suavemente.

"No me gusta que me vayas a dejar. Lo odio de verdad. No estoy seguro de por qué te estoy dejando ir, excepto por el hecho de que sé que realmente, realmente, realmente quieres esto, y Te amo. Te quiero feliz. Ir a París te hará feliz. Pero, voy a ser honesto contigo, Kurt. Me refiero que esto es todo. Esta mierda se detiene después de este viaje. El colegio era una cosa. Ahora estamos en el mundo real, y te necesito. Te necesito conmigo. Tengo que cogerte a diario con el fin de lograr lo que he planeado. Así que, tienes este año, Kurt. Un año para ir a París. Pero luego, espero tu culo de vuelta aquí, en mi cama, listo para que te folle todas las noches. Espero que me cuides Kurt. Vas a casarte conmigo y serás mi marido y cuidaras de mí como un buen esclavo debe. ¿Entiendes?."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Blaine recordaba que tenía previsto trabajar, ¿verdad? Kurt decidió no tocar el tema. Después de todo, era el día de la graduación de Blaine. En cambio, él salió de la cama y se arrodilló delante de él. Lo besó apasionadamente. "Lo prometo maestro. Voy a ser un buen esclavo y cuidaré bien de ti. Quiero cuidar de ti en este momento." Blaine se levantó y le bajo los calzoncillos a Kurt. Blaine volvió a caer sobre la cama como Kurt tragó su pene. Lo chupó fuerte y profundamente, tragando su semen felizmente. Cuando terminó, él subió encima de Blaine y le sonrió.

"Feliz día de graduación"

* * *

Los chicos amaban a sus padres, pero fueron mas felices cuando Elaine y Joel se fueron el lunes y Burt y Carol el miércoles. Burt abrazo a Kurt muy de cerca. "Se que eres un adulto, pero siempre serás mi niño pequeño. Cuidate, Kurt. Te amo."

"Tambien te amo papa"

Tenian diez dias para que terminara.

La culpa de Kurt lo hizo decidir quedarse para la primera semana de trabajo de Blaine. Esto significaba que sólo tendría cinco días en París antes de tener que presentarse a trabajar, pero decidió que valía la pena cuando vio la sonrisa hermosa y genuina de felicidad en los ojos de Blaine. Durante una semana, Blaine conseguiría lo que siempre había imaginado. Kurt, en casa, en un delantal, esperando a Blaine para volver a casa desde la oficina. Kurt planeado pasar el día cocinando y congelar los alimentos para Blaine. Ahora que se había graduado y ya no tenía un plan de comidas, Kurt estaba seguro de que Blaine acabaría viviendo de sándwiches de mantequilla de maní, mermelada y café. Kurt también planeaba reorganizar armario de Blaine. Durante su visita, Elaine llevo a Blaine de compras como regalo de graduación. Lake ofreció su descuento de empleado en Barneys, por lo que Blaine tenía varios trajes nuevos, camisas y corbatas. Elaine había encontrado a Lake, hilarantemente encantador. Blaine había encontrado a Lake, molesto como el infierno. Lo siguió caminando hacia el vestuario para echar un pequeño vistazo a Blaine. Por último, en un estado de enojo y frustración alta, Blaine se dio la vuelta, se bajó los calzoncillos y permitió a Lake obtener una vista frontal completa. Los ojos de Lake se habían vuelto anchos y vidriosos. Blaine se sorprendió cuando Lake se puso de rodillas.

"Oh, Blaine. Mierda. Tu pene es mas grande de lo que yo habia imaginado. Es jodidamente enorme! y, nisiquieras completamente erecto! Como el pequeño Kurt puede con todo eso? Ven aquí y cógeme por la boca."

Blaine lo saco a patadas del probador, y juró que nunca volvería a poner de nuevo un pie en Barneys. Lake había prometido su eterno amor por Blaine y renovó su promesa de llevarlo a la cama.

Los días previos al primer día de trabajo de Blaine, eran magníficos. Por primera vez en cuatro años, que no tenían clases, no había exámenes para los que estudiar. Nada. Podían hacer el amor y pasar el rato todo el día. Blaine pasó el tiempo leyendo revistas de derecho y mirando a Kurt. Más de una vez pensó en usar su control para que Kurt se quedara.

¿Por qué lo dejaba ir?

Kurt pasó el tiempo cocinando y metiendo al congelador los alimentos, actualizo su carpeta de París y miro fijamente a Blaine.

¿Por qué lo dejaba?

Un cambio en el dominio de Blaine y la esclavitud de Kurt comenzó a tener lugar.

La esclavitud de Kurt a Blaine no se había debilitado en los últimos cuatro años, pero se había vuelto inactiva. Simplemente no fue llamada porque los dos se separaron mucho. La última vez que había estado activa y fuerte fue el verano después de su primer año, cuando vivían juntos. Desde entonces, el sentimiento de esclavitud estaba siempre presente, pero tranquilo. A la espera hasta que fue llamada por la presencia de Blaine. Blaine la había despertado por completo cuando desató su control maestro en Kurt en el auditorio. Y ahora, cuando Kurt se dispuso a salir, el vínculo de esclavitud se fue fortaleciendo. Atando a Kurt a Blaine, similar a la forma en que Kurt se sintió después de la primera vez que Blaine se lo cogió. Era como si la esclavitud estuviera tratando de que Kurt se fuera.

Esto, a su vez, provocó a la oscuridad, que ya estaba en crisis debido a la salida prevista de Kurt. Blaine fue siempre maestro de Kurt, pero ahora su dominio iba en aumento y empezaba a respirar más fuerte y más caliente. Añade un montón de sexo a la mezcla, y las cosas definitivamente se ponían interesantes en el loft de Blaine.

Kurt estaba de repente extra sumiso, casi cayendo de rodillas delante de Blaine en cada momento. Blaine estaba en un constante estado de excitación y necesidad de cogerse a Kurt sin sentido. Tenía calor y la oscuridad parecía estar constantemente girando y fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. No se cansaban uno del otro. Kurt chupó la polla de Blaine, más duro y más fuerte que nunca. Cuando Blaine se lo cogía, los gritos de Kurt eran más fuertes y más desesperados.

En la noche del sábado, mientras yacían en los mareos post-orgásmicos, Kurt recordaba la última vez que las cosas habían sido tan intensa.

"Fue justo antes de ir a ver a O, ¿recuerdas? El verano antes de nuestro último año, cuando estábamos buscando pistas sobre la oscuridad. La semana previa al sábado visitamos a O, era así. Llegabas a mi puerta, y me atacabas…".

Blaine recordaba. Ese verano había sido una pesadilla, pero también uno de los mejores de su vida. Había pasado el verano entero jugando Tenis y cogiéndose a Kurt. Conocieron al mejor amigo de su abuelo, O, quien les conto sobre la oscuridad. Le había propuesto matrimonio a Kurt. Había matado al mejor amigo de su padre. Si, había sido un gran verano.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? Que debemos ir a ver a O? Eso no va a suceder".

"No..." Kurt habló lentamente. "Las cosas eran así, antes de haber aprendido la verdad acerca de la oscuridad. De dónde vino y cómo funciona. Después de eso, nuestra relación cambió. Cambió. Tal vez... con me disponía a alejarme... nuestra relación está a punto de cambiar otra vez. "

Blaine lo miró alarmado. Él no quería cambiar nada o modificar. Iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte a la espera de ver lo que la oscuridad hacía sin Kurt. Él no quería sorpresas.

"Yo tengo una teoría diferente."

"¿Qué?"

"No se supone que te vayas. Que me dejes es peligroso. No se supone que me dejes por un tiempo tan largo."

Kurt sintió la onda de corriente de culpa e irresponsabilidad.

"Blaine... Me voy en 7 días. Es un hecho."

Los ojos de Blaine se cambiaron de miel ámbar al negro en cuestión de segundos.

"No, si yo cambio de opinión. Sigo siendo tu maestro".

Si Kurt no estuviera tumbado en la cama, se habría caído de rodillas ante el tono de voz de Blaine. En cambio, sintió a sus piernas subir, dispuestas a sentir a Blaine entrar en él.

"Sí. Tú eres mi maestro. Siempre."

Blaine se dio la vuelta y se subió encima de Kurt. Clavó la mirada en sus ojos gris azulado. Tan hermoso. Kurt era un hombre, pero sus ojos todavía le dirigieron una mirada pura e inocente. Blaine se sentó a horcajadas en el pecho de Kurt y pasó un dedo por su piel de porcelana lisa. Tal perfección. Pasó un dedo sobre los labios de Kurt. Labios que se sentían como seda. Apretó el dedo a la boca de Kurt, hasta que abrió los labios para aceptarlo. Kurt chupaba el dedo suavemente, sus ojos mirando con avidez a Blaine. Blaine miró a Kurt mover los labios seductoramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo con el dedo. Sí, necesitaba su pene en la boca de Kurt. Ahora.

Quitó el dedo y se deslizó hacia arriba.

"¿Quieres que tu maestro te coja la boca, hermoso?"

Kurt gimió deliciosamente. "Sí, amo., Por favor."

"Ponlos juntos, Kurt."

"Por favor, señor. Por favor cójase la boca de su esclavo. Lo quiero todo amo. Quiero ahogarme con su pene."

Mierda.

Sonaba tan bien ver a Kurt decirlo como Lake.

* * *

En la mañana del lunes, Blaine se vistió con uno de sus trajes nuevos, puso gel en su cabello en su lugar y se preparó para informar a Huntel, Wellington y VanSant, como su nuevo pasante.

Kurt le cocino un completo desayuno de pan tostado francés tocino y salchichas. Blaine comió cada bocado.

"¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?"

"Voy a llevar algunas de tus cosas a la tintorería, recoger alimentos para la semana y... ver a Warren para el almuerzo."

Los ojos de Blaine se estrecharon y se oscurecieron. Warren. ¿No había ese hijo de puta aprendido la lección? Tal vez pasaría un rato con él este verano y ayudarle a cumplir con una muerte accidental.

"¿Qué te gustaría para la cena de esta noche?"

La pregunta que inmediatamente cambió el estado de ánimo de Blaine. Esto. Esto es lo que quería. Kurt en casa, cuidando de él. Esperando que el viaje a París y todas las tonterías de la casa de diseño fueran saliendo de su sistema y Kurt se quedará en casa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine tomó aire al bajar el ascensor.

"Buenos días, Sr. Anderson. Bienvenido".

Esta vez, no lo arruinaría.

"Buenos días".

"Mi nombre es Lisa Jackson. Soy la recepcionista. Alison Dawson, directora de la oficina, estará aquí dentro de un momento para mostrarle su espacio."

En ese mismo momento, Alison apareció.

"Buenos días, Blaine. Bienvenido a Huntel, Wellington y VanSant".

Wow.

Blaine estaba muy seguo, que si el fuera heterosexual, estaría tan duro como una roca. Alison era probablemente 6'3, de todas las piernas. Su cabello rubio estaba todo recogido en la parte superior de la cabeza, añadiendo altura. Su piel era impecable y le hizo pensar en Kurt. Ella llevaba un traje rojo de buen gusto con una falda corta y tacones de cuatro pulgadas. Su sonrisa era sacada de un anuncio de pasta de dientes.

"Buenos Dias"

"Sigame"

Alison lo condujo por el pasillo, señalando los distintos apartamentos mientras cominaban. Matrimonial, Bienes raíces, Adopcion, Empresarial. HWV lo hacia todo.

Blaine se sorprendió cuando se detuvieron en una oficina grande de la esquina. "Este es tuya."

¿Qué? Él la miró.

"Um... ¿estás segura?"

"Por supuesto. Sr. Huntel dejó en claro que ibas a tener esta oficina. Estas justo al final del pasillo junto con el Sr. Wellington y la del señor VanSant".

Blaine se quedó sin habla.

Alison le mostró cómo iniciar una sesión en su Laptop, lo hizo terminar unos papeles y luego le entregó una tarjeta-llave de paso para el edificio, junto con una tarjeta-llave de oro.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Esa es su membresía y la tarjeta de acceso para el Gimnasio en Park Avenue. Todos los socios de la empresa y algunos abogados son miembros. Sr. Huntel dijo que ibas a recibir una membresía".

"Esto es sólo para el verano, ¿no?"

"No, se renovará cada año."

Bien. Tal vez podría conseguir una para Kurt.

"Bueno, voy a dejar que te instales. Sr. Huntel se detendrá por un poco para presentarte a todos y explicarte tus tareas."

"OK. Gracias."

Blaine se sentó en el sillón de cuero detrás del escritorio y miró alrededor de la oficina. El mostrador color cereza de madera era grande con asas de latón. Había un archivador coincidente en la esquina junto con un estante de libros. Delante de la mesa había dos sillas y en la esquina, un sofá. La mente de Blaine se fue a los pensamientos preguntándose cuando podría cogerse a Kurt en el sofá. Tal vez algún día, cuando esta fuera su oficina durante más de un verano.

"Buenos días, Blaine. Bienvenido".

"Buenos días, Sr. Huntel".

"Por favor. Eres es un colega ahora. Llámame Mike".

Un colega?

"Ahora. Vamos a hablar de sus asignaciones de trabajo de verano. Sé que quieres ir en derecho corporativo, pero pensé que podría tener sentido que recibas exposición a varios tipos de ley. Vas a pasar algún tiempo en matrimonial, penal y corporativo. Me gustaría que asistieras a algunas reuniones con clientes, estrictamente en calidad de observador, por supuesto. y, me gustaría que probaras tu mano en rueda de pocos casos. También tendrás la oportunidad de ir a la corte y declaraciones. Suena bien?"

"Suena excelente."

Mike se rió. "Bien. Ahora, me gustaría presentarte con todos y al mediodía, vamos a ir a comer en el Four Seasons."

A las 5:00 pm, Blaine estaba seguro de que había muerto e ido al cielo. El día había sido mejor de lo que jamás había soñado. No podía creer la oficina, el gimnasio o el almuerzo. Todo ha sido increíble. Para colmo, cuando llegaba a casa, Kurt estaba en la cocina, con su delantal, preparando la cena. Blaine estuvo en la puerta durante unos minutos, vigilando los movimientos de Kurt en la cocina, cantando junto a la banda sonora de Wicked.

Esto era todo lo que Blaine quería. Todo.

Durante la cena, le dijo a Kurt sobre su día. Se dio cuenta de la expresión en cuestión y reflexiva de Kurt.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Kurt se mostró cauteloso. Él no quería arruinar la felicidad de Blaine.

"Bueno... ¿no crees que todo es un poco... extraño?"

"Que es extraño?"

"El salario, la oficina, la membresía de un gimnasio. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes. Creo que te mereces todo eso y mucho más. Pero... sólo eres un graduado de la universidad. Ni siquiera has empezado La Facultad de Derecho. No has pasado el bar. ¿Por qué están siendo tan buenos? "

"Bueno, estoy asumiendo que es una parte del cortejo de buen talento. Los Bufetes de abogados son competitivos. Creo HWV realmente me quiere, así que lo hacen a su manera para impresionarme."

"Pero, por qué?"

Blaine se sintió ligeramente ofendido. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no salió bien. Sólo quería decir... que ni siquiera has comenzado aún la facultad de derecho. Podría entenderlo si estuvieras en tu último año de la escuela de leyes, pero todo esto para alguien que no ha comenzado aún? Es que parece... extraño. Por encima".

"¿No crees que yo soy digno de él?"

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" Blaine estaba irritado.

Rayos. Bien hecho Kurt. Kurt se puso de pie y se acercó a Blaine. Seguía sentado en la silla de la cocina. Kurt entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Blaine y lo miró a los ojos. Kurt se perdía en los ojos de Blaine y sus muchos colores cambiantes. En este momento, tenían su normal miel ámbar. Kurt se inclinó y la besó suavemente a Blaine.

"No hay problema. No hay problema en absoluto. Pero... no creo que me hayas dado las gracias correctamente por prepararte una cena fabulosa."

Blaine gruñó y apretó la cara contra el estómago de Kurt, inhalando su aroma. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ese olor? Miró a los ojos de Kurt. "Puedo arreglar eso."

* * *

Durante toda la semana, las noches se llenaban de amor apasionado. Kurt estaba sorprendido por la gentileza de Blaine. Se había preparado para ser cogido sin sentido hasta que se subiera al avión. En su lugar, Blaine lo besó y acarició amorosamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él se movió dentro y fuera de Kurt con suaves embestidas firmes, siempre mirando a Kurt a los ojos y susurrando, Te amo. Kurt se derritió bajo los suaves toques cálidos de Blaine. La esclavitud en él se hacía más fuerte cada día, haciéndolo dudar de que se acercara su fecha de salida el domingo. ¿Por qué estaba dejando a su amo?

La oscuridad en Blaine era cálida, pero tranquila. Calmada por la presencia de Kurt. Blaine se sentía fuerte y en control. La sumisión de Kurt y sus tranquilos gemidos, alimentaron su fuerza. Cuando terminó su primera semana completa en la empresa, Blaine se sentía equilibrado. Calmado. Feliz. ¿Por qué dejaba partir a Kurt?

* * *

El sábado, Kurt corrió por todos lados, recogiendo artículos de última hora y empacando. Él y Blaine tuvieron un último almuerzo a su lugar de pizza favorito. Blaine le dio a Kurt una tarjeta de crédito con un límite de pre pago de $ 10.000. Fue la última parte del dinero que había sacado del seguro de Phil.

"Blaine... de que parte de la tierra has sacado esto?"

"No te preocupes por eso. Es tuya. Quiero que lo utilices para ir de compras y comprar billetes de avión a casa. No voy a durar seis meses, Kurt. Eso es imposible. Tienes que venir a casa antes de diciembre. Tal vez en agosto o septiembre?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. No tenía idea de cómo sería su horario de trabajo, pero intentaría. No parecía que era mucho dinero para gastar en un fin de semana. Un billete de avión de ida y vuelta corría en $ 1.200. Él sabía que Blaine se lo podía permitir, pero todavía parecía un montón de dinero por sólo dos días.

Blaine estuvo en silencio todo el día. La oscuridad dentro de él quedó en silencio. Blaine sentía como si estuviera de luto.

Esa tarde, Kurt encendió velas en todo el loft. Puso música y se paró en medio de la habitación, mientras que Blaine se sentó desnudo, sobre la cama. Kurt, muy, muy lentamente se desnudó para él. Blaine tomó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, comprometiendo todas las líneas suaves de Kurt, cremosa piel de porcelana, a la memoria. Una vez que él estaba desnudo, Kurt se puso de rodillas y se arrastró hasta la cama. Blaine se levantó, entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Kurt, y suavemente tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron tres tonos más profundos. Pasó el dedo ligeramente sobre los labios de Kurt, y luego se sustituye el dedo con su pene. Froto suavemente la cabeza contra los labios de Kurt, cubriéndolos con líquido preseminal. "Abrela". Kurt aceptó dócilmente el pene de Blaine, aspirando lento, fuerte y duro. Él agarró las caderas de Blaine, tirando de él hacia él bruscamente, dispuesto a aceptar todo de él. Lo quería en cada centímetro de su garganta. "Carajo Kurt." Blaine casi se cayó hacia delante. Recuperó el equilibrio y se agarró con fuerza del pelo de Kurt, cogiéndose a sí mismo en la boca de Kurt. Kurt gimió alrededor de su miembro, paladeando el sabor. Como Blaine derramó su semen en su garganta, Kurt tragó todo y deseado más.

Blaine salió de Kurt y se quedó allí, besándolo. Besos largos, dulces, su lengua jugando y probando al otro. Kurt pasó las manos por atrás de Blaine, sobre sus brazos y por el cabello. Blaine comenzó a besar el cuello de Kurt, chupando suavemente y luego con más fuerza, dejando grandes marcas de pasión. Besó por su pecho y luego se tragó su pene, muy duro. Fue el turno de Kurt a gemir y sostenerse a sí mismo como Blaine lo atrajo hacia él, con impaciencia chupando hasta que Kurt se vino con fuerza. Blaine mantuvo el semen de Kurt en la boca durante unos segundos. Maldita sea, se perdería ese gusto.

Blaine se puso de pie y tomó a Kurt. Kurt envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él llevó a Kurt al espacio de pared plana y lo estrelló contra ella. Él se movió de nuevo lo suficiente para deslizar su pene dentro y luego embistió de nuevo hacia delante. Kurt gimió y apretó sus abrazos. Blaine se lo cogió en la pared, la oscuridad presionando hacia delante, aumentando la intensidad. Blaine se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirar a los ojos de Kurt mientras continuaba metió en su culo.

"Kurt... Te amo... tan jodidamente mucho. Amo... tu culo... Kurt... Tu culo es... el maldito cielo."

"Yo... amo... tu pene dentro de mí. Oh... Tan... extensamente... grande... oh... tan... tan... bueno."

Blaine envolvió con sus brazos a Kurt alrededor y lo llevó a la cama. Disminuyó la velocidad y pasó a hacer el amor. La oscuridad siguió girando en torno, presionándolos entre sí. Kurt envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y empezó a llorar en silencio. Blaine se aceleró un poco y se instaló en un nuevo ritmo. Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo. Blaine, empujando suavemente dentro y fuera mientras Kurt gritaba y se ahogó en un sentimiento increíble. En silencio llegaron a su orgasmo, abrazándose con fuerza, temblando y temblando por las olas que se apoderaron de ellos. Blaine no se salió. En su lugar, se quedó dentro, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Kurt. Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza.

Blaine susurró: "Te amo, Kurt. Te amo hermoso. Eres mío. Mío. Mío. Mío. Todo mío. Te echaré de menos... demasiado. Mi hermoso esclavo, hermoso."

Kurt suspiró y las lágrimas llegaron más rápido. "Te amo, Blaine. Eres mi todo. Soy tuyo. Tuyo. Tuyo. Tuyo. Soy tu esclavo. Siempre Blaine. Te amaré por siempre".

* * *

Domingo.

El vuelo de Kurt estaba programado para salir a las 9:00 am. Era un vuelo de 7 horas.

Cuando Kurt abrió los ojos a las 4:00 am, Blaine estaba acostado a su lado, la cabeza apoyada en la mano, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos estaban tristes, llenos de amor y nostalgia. Él acarició suavemente el cabello de Kurt y su mejilla. Se inclinó y lo besó suavemente.

"Te quiero, precioso."

"Te amo, amo."

Se dieron una ducha juntos, besándose constantemente mientras corrían sus manos uno encima del otro. Kurt cocino un desayuno final a Blaine. Tostadas Francesas, bacon y salchichas.

Durante el viaje en taxi hasta el aeropuerto, se agarraron de la mano con fuerza. Kurt apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. Él levantó la cabeza de vez en cuando, y se besaban apasionadamente.

Una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto, Blaine fue tan lejos como pudo, sin boleto.

Se sentaron y esperaron en silencio. A las 8:15 am, ya era hora de que Kurt fuera a la puerta.

Estaban de pie uno delante del otro. Ojos bloqueados. Blaine lentamente se acercó y puso su mano sobre el pecho de Kurt.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy tu esclavo."

"¿Quién soy yo?"

"Tú eres mi maestro".

"Siempre".

"Siempre".

Blaine deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt como Kurt puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

"Te amo Blaine. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo."

"Te amo Kurt. Te quiero mucho, hermoso."

Kurt sintió que su esclavitud a Blaine lo sostenía ahí, clavado en el suelo, sin poder salir. La oscuridad en Blaine fluía por todo su cuerpo con furia, gritando que detuviera lo que iba a suceder.

Se apartaron el uno del otro, lentamente. Casi dolorosamente.

Kurt tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro.

"Te amo".

"Te amo".

Kurt se giró y caminó hacia la puerta.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y se fue

* * *

Blaine entró a su apartamento y se sentó en su cama.

Se quitó los zapatos y se deslizó hacia atrás, apoyado contra la cabecera.

La oscuridad se quedó en silencio.

Blaine cerró los ojos.

Pero las lágrimas todavía rodaban por su rostro.

* * *

**Mel-tts-VS-HP- jaja ntp yo también aveces me la paso como hasta las 3 am traduciendo de que me pico en la historia jaja**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Parte Dos**_

**Capítulo 7**

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

-Harder to Breathe de Maroon 5-

* * *

Blaine empujó el libro de ley lejos de él y se recostó en su silla. Puso sus manos sobre su cara, moviéndolas hacia arriba, por su cabello antes de ponerlas a descansar en los brazos de la silla. Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás en la silla y cerró los ojos.

No podía concentrarme más. Estaba demasiado cansado.

La oscuridad estaba pateándole el culo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurt se fue y hasta ahora, las cosas en París habían funcionado bien. Para alivio de Kurt, su compañero de habitación, Etienne era muy agradable. Para alivio de Blaine, Etienne era muy heterosexual. Era fotógrafo y se había graduado de una escuela de Londres, similar a Parsons. Él voluntariamente admitió que estaba en la fotografía por las supermodelos. Pensaba dormir con tantas mujeres francesas como sea posible y alentó a Kurt que hiciera lo mismo. Kurt resopló y rodó los ojos.

"Soy gay y tengo novio. Realmente, un novio. Me voy a casar con el cuándo regrese a Nueva York."

Etienne sonrió con malicia. "En ese caso, realmente deberías charlar con algunos de los muchachos franceses y obtener un poco de Nookie mientras estés aquí."

Kurt estaba contento de estar en París, pero extrañaba a Blaine.

Mucho.

Demasiado.

Se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Durante una semana entera, Kurt estuvo triste y lloraba durante el día, y lloraba hasta quedarse dormido por la noche. Las noches eran sin duda las más difíciles. Quería apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Blaine y sentir sus fuertes brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Sintió un dolor físico en el pecho mientras su esclavitud luchaba por sentir la presencia de Blaine, el anhelo de estar cerca de él. Su cuerpo se sentía vacío y fuera de equilibrio. Su culo anhelaba sentirse lleno del pene de Blaine. Echaba de menos a su toque, sus besos, las caricias y el control. Su cuerpo se perdió la sensación física de ser amado.

Pero fue algo más que sexual. Echaba de menos a Blaine, el hombre. Su sonrisa, el olor y la voz. Kurt extrañaba hablar con él acerca de su día, mientras que Blaine lo escuchaba y lo miraba como si fuera la persona más fascinante del mundo. Extrañaba escuchar a Blaine hablar con entusiasmo sobre algún caso legal que estaba siguiendo. Echaba de menos ver películas con él. El cocinar para él. Modelar los nuevos diseños y escuchar sus opiniones. Deseaba que Blaine estuviera allí para visitar la ciudad con él. Para caminar tomados de la mano, comentar la arquitectura, el arte y de la gente. Por primera vez en cinco años, Kurt se sentía solo.

Y luego estaba la culpa.

Blaine no dijo nada, pero Kurt sabía que estaba sufriendo. Cuando hablaba, se podía oír el cansancio en su voz. Y sólo habían pasado dos semanas. Kurt dijo que sólo necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse. No se arrepentía de venir, pero esto fue... difícil. Mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto.

Kurt finalmente decidió hacer la culpa a un lado y concentrarse en su experiencia parisina. Estaba finalmente en París, maldita sea. Iba a sacar el máximo provecho de ella.

Incluso si su corazón se rompía un poco todos los días.

* * *

Durante dos semanas, la oscuridad se quedó quieta y en silencio. Blaine pensó que estaba esperando a ver si Kurt realmente, realmente se había ido. Una vez que estuvo seguro comenzaría su ritual nocturno.

Alrededor de la 1:00 am, la oscuridad empezaría a atacarlo, golpeando violentamente dentro del pecho de Blaine, que fluía a través de su cuerpo a un ritmo vertiginoso, cada vez más caliente con cada paso. Con el tiempo, la fuerza de la paliza lanzaría a Blaine de la cama, hacia el suelo. La oscuridad le gritaba. _¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? Lo necesitamos. Haz que vuelva a casa. Eres un maestro horrible. Es un esclavo malo. Haz que vuelva a casa y castigarlo por irse._

Blaine le gritaba de vuelta. Lo dejé ir porque quería esto! Esto era importante para él! Estoy siendo un buen maestro! Amor antes del control!

Esto sólo frustró más a la oscuridad, por lo que golpeo más fuerte y más caliente. Algunas noches, lo tiraba al piso y luego lo estrellaba contra la pared y quemarlo hasta que gritara el nombre de Kurt. Blaine hizo un trato con la oscuridad. Podría castigarlo por todo el tiempo que lo quisiera, pero nunca, nunca castigar a Kurt por irse. Nunca. Sólo podía sacar su ira sobre Blaine. Además, Kurt nunca sabría lo que estaba pasando. La oscuridad lo podía castigar, pero tuvo que bloquear la conexión que permita a Kurt oír sus gritos. Blaine no quería que Kurt se enojara o preocupara. La oscuridad acepto. Después de todo, este desastre es culpa de Blaine. Nunca debería haber permitido que Kurt se fuera. Él era el maestro, por lo que debe ser el único castigado.

Luego fue la falta de sexo. A pesar de vivir separados durante cuatro años, Kurt y Blaine se las habían arreglado para tener relaciones sexuales por lo menos 5-6 veces a la semana, sobre todo los fines de semana. No era suficiente para Blaine, pero había aceptado lo que podía conseguir. Ahora, él no había tenido relaciones sexuales en más de 14 días. Su cuerpo palpitaba con energía sexual. Masturbarse no sirvió de nada. Eso fue sólo un aperitivo cruel. Tenía que cogerse a Kurt. Mucho. Se estaba poniendo tan mal, que estaba empezando a pensar que no iba a cogerse a nadie. Cuando su mente vago hasta Lake, inmediatamente fue al gimnasio y jugó dos horas de tenis hasta agotarse y matar a su deseo sexual. Por supuesto, volvió con más fuerza al día siguiente, más fuerte que nunca. Sólo para estar seguro, elimino la información del contacto de Lake de su teléfono.

Por último, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas, los sueños habían pasado de una vez por semana a 3 veces por semana. Habían llegado a ser tan vívidos y claros, que Blaine podía despertar y pensar en lo que realmente sucedió. Ahora bien, en el sueño, él gritó cuando el chico de ojos verdes se lo cogió. ¿Estaba en éxtasis o algo más?

Blaine era un desastre.

Pero, sacó su acto junto cada mañana para ir caminando a Huntel, Wellington y VanSant. Él no iba a dejar que sus pesadillas personales arruinaran su actuación, o la impresión sobresaliente que estaba tratando de hacer.

Hasta ahora, todo lo que había estado haciendo era investigación jurisprudencia para unos pocos abogados. No le importaba el trabajo y se convirtieron en excelentes informes. La mayoría de los abogados eran agradables, pero algunos sospechaban y estaban francamente molestos por su presencia en la oficina. ¿Por qué un interno, que ni siquiera ha comenzado la escuela de leyes, obtuvo una oficina de la esquina era muy codiciado? Cuando Blaine se introdujo en la oficina, Mike lo hizo personalmente. ¿Desde cuándo los socios fundadores introducían pasantes en la oficina? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos incluso un programa de pasantías?

Blaine tomó las vibraciones negativas, y salió de su camino para evitar a los que no les agradaba. Trabajó duro para asegurarse de que estaba en tiempo y hacia un trabajo de alta calidad, a pesar de estar agotado y en un estado constante de tensión sexual. Estaba decidido a hacer una gran impresión.

"Hey bebe Blaine. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?"

Blaine miró y sonrió. Samantha Huntel. Si alguien más le llamaba bebé Blaine, probablemente desataría una ronda de dolor en el sin pensarlo. Pero con Samantha, no le importaba. Además, ella era la hija de Mike Huntel.

"Por supuesto".

Samantha Huntel era muy hermosa, rubia estereotipada. Tenía el pelo largo, rubio grueso, con los ojos muy azules y pechos grandes. Ella era 6'2. 6'5 en sus talones. Blaine se sentía como un hobbit de pie junto a ella.

"Sé que papá te paga bien, así que puedes pagar." Blaine sonrió. Sí, papá le pagaba bien, pero Samantha era rica. 22, bella, rica y aburrida. Se había graduado en la Universidad de Syracuse con un título en marketing, pero no parecía demasiado interesada en encontrar un trabajo. Ella le dijo a Blaine quería explorar su Paris Hilton interior por algunos años antes de convertirse en un adulto real.

Mientras Samantha esperó por su café, Blaine encontró una mesa. Le gustaba ver la reacción de la gente a Samantha. Especialmente los hombres. Los hombres llegaron a ella, al igual que las mujeres vinieron a él. Ella les decía que no con una sonrisa brillante y un movimiento de cabeza, caminando con paso seguro sólo llegando a saber que era un nocaut.

"Así que Blaine, ¿cómo van las cosas? Papá no te está poniendo a trabajar muy duro, ¿verdad?"

"No, en absoluto".

Samantha asintió. "Bueno, bueno. No debería, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le agradas."

Blaine estaba intrigado. "¿Cómo sabes que le agrado?"

Samantha rodo sus ojos. "¿En serio? ¿Sabes cuantos abogados quieren la oficina en la que estás sentado? Y, no se obtiene una membresía del gimnasio hasta que has estado con la empresa durante al menos 5 años, y aun así hay que ser muy querido por los socios fundadores. Era evidente que le agradas " Samantha se detuvo. "Se le rompió el corazón cuando le dijiste que eras gay."

"¿Qué?" Blaine estaba alarmado.

Samantha sonrió. "Quería que saliéramos".

"¿Eh?"

"Él quería que nosotros salieramos. Oh Blaine, escuche de ti durante meses antes de que finalmente aparecieras. Papá siguió tu camino y siguió sobre lo guapo que eras e inteligente y tenía un gran futuro por delante. Bla, bla, bla. Entonces le dijiste que te gustaban los chicos." Samantha se rió. "Pobre de mi papá".

Blaine se sentía halagado pero confundido.

"Samantha, tu padre no me conocía antes de mi entrevista. En realidad, todavía no me conoce. ¿Por qué iba a querer nosotros saliéramos?" Blaine sabía que Mike era protector de Samantha. No quería empujarla sobre cualquiera.

"No sé Blaine. Todo lo que sé es que eres el niño que mi papá aprobó por primera vez que saliera conmigo. Estaba segura de que serías un raro, imbécil. Pero no. Eres agradable, divertido, pecaminosamente hermoso... y gay…tú eres el primer chico que ambos aprobamos y resulta ser gay. Totalmente hubiera salido contigo. Realmente... todavía lo haría. "

Blaine se rio.

Samantha sonrió con una sonrisa sexy. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Alguna vez te has acostado con una chica? Al igual que, antes de estar seguro de que eras gay?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No. Nunca."

"¿Nunca has sentido curiosidad?"

Blaine no estaba seguro de lo honesto que quería ser. No encontraba a la mujer atractiva, pero sentía curiosidad. Se preguntó si cogerse a una chica se sentiría lo mismo que cogerse a un hombre. Una vagina se sentiría como un culo apretado? ¿Qué se sentiría al venirse? ¿Sería la misma sensación?

Miró a Samantha. Ella lo miraba, un poco demasiado esperanzada. Decidió que la honestidad sería más seguro.

"No. Definitivamente me gustan los hombres. Amo a Kurt. La sensación de él. El olor masculino. La firmeza de su pecho." Hizo un gesto hacia los pechos de Samantha. "No sabría qué hacer con toda esa... esponjosidad". Samantha soltó una carcajada.

Una vez que estaba de regreso en su oficina, Blaine reflexionó sobre lo que Samantha le había hablado de que Mike quería que salieran. Le pareció un poco extraño. ¿Hay algo más detrás de la generosidad de Mike cortejando nuevos talentos? Pensó en la preocupación de Kurt por la fastuosidad de las prácticas. Tal vez Kurt estaba en algo.

Kurt.

Blaine suspiró y miró la foto en su escritorio. Era el único objeto personal en la oficina. Una foto de Kurt viéndose sexy como el infierno en un estilo conservador y elegante, chaqueta tres cuartos, pantalones y botas negras. Mientras miraba la foto, su pene se endureció. Abajo muchacho. No hay Kurt para nosotros por un tiempo.

¿Por qué dejó que Kurt se fuera a París?

* * *

Samantha saltó por el pasillo hasta la oficina de su padre. Él la saludó con la mano al terminar una llamada de teléfono. Cerró la puerta y se sentó.

Mike se levantó para besarla en la mejilla. "Hola cariño. Café con Blaine?"

"Sí. Es divertido y malditamente hermoso".

"Cualquier progreso?"

"Paciencia papá. Esto va a tomar tiempo. Él juega para el otro equipo, ya sabes. Pero estoy trabajando en ello".

"Buena chica".

Samantha sonrió. Si, ella seguiría trabajando en ello. A ella le encanta dormir con Blaine. Él era precioso y estaba segura de que sería genial en la cama, a pesar de ser gay. Parecía que podía coger con el poder.

Y probablemente dejarla embarazada la primera vez.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, Blaine se quedó desnudo frente a su espejo y estudiándose a si mismo. Por primera vez, Blaine se veía un poco pálido. No lo suficiente para que alguien más lo notara, pero sin duda lo suficiente para que él lo notara. Sopló dentro y fuera. Se sentía débil. Y, a pesar de toda su paliza sobre el, la oscuridad se sentía más débil. Lenta. Habían pasado sólo 3 semanas.

Mierda.

¿Cómo iba a ser como en un mes?

Miró el reloj. Eran las 9:00 pm. Francia lleva 6 horas por delante. Eran las 3:00 am en París. Kurt estaría dormido. La diferencia de horarios había hecho difícil la comunicación. Podrían mandarse correo electrónico, pero hablar en realidad fue difícil. Había sólo unas pocas horas cuando estaban despiertos al mismo tiempo y cayeron cuando los dos estaban ocupados trabajando.

Blaine se acostó sobre su cama y dejó que su mano paseara por entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos y pensó en el fin de semana de castigo. Blaine había atado las manos de Kurt a la barra con su control y con las bufandas. Una blanca y la otra negra. La presencia física de algo sosteniéndolo en su lugar, había enviado a Kurt por el borde. Había hecho su tortura más intensa. Blaine lo había llevado duro, haciéndolo rebotar hacia arriba y abajo por su pene, más rápido y más fuerte que nunca. Kurt gimió y lloró hasta que su voz se había ido. Se había venido una y otra vez, agotando su cuerpo de las exigencias físicas de la posición y los orgasmos. Luego de su propio clímax, Blaine había colocado el tapón anal, apretado en el culo de Kurt. Todo el cuerpo de Kurt se sacudió y cayó al suelo. Blaine le dio 20 minutos y luego se lo cogió de nuevo. Había sido un gran fin de semana. Kurt se había ganado definitivamente su viaje a París.

Blaine entró duro a la imagen en su mente y se quedó dormido. Tal vez la oscuridad le dejaría dormir toda la noche.

Lo hizo, pero en su lugar, apareció un nuevo sueño.

Blaine estaba de espaldas contra la pared y estaba besando a alguien. Apasionado, besos exigentes, necesitados. La lengua en su boca era suave y dulce, pero sabía diferente. A diferencia de Kurt. Los besos eran calientes y embriagadores. Su cabeza estaba mareada y estaba llena de deseo. Abrió los ojos y miró a los hermosos... ojos verdes.

En ese momento, la oscuridad golpeó en su pecho y lo lanzó al suelo. Blaine se despertó sintiéndose aturdido. ¿Qué había estado soñando? La oscuridad le gritaba. _Ves? Mira lo que has hecho? Ahora, estamos en peligro._

Blaine se arrastró de vuelta a la cama. Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con la oscuridad. Él volvió a dormirse.

Por la mañana, se acordó del sueño.

Pero no lo que la oscuridad había dicho.

* * *

En la mañana del miércoles, Mike Huntel apareció en la puerta de la oficina de Blaine.

"Buenos días, Blaine. ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"Muy bien, señor. Gracias."

Mike entró y se sentó. Habían pasado más de tres semanas desde que Blaine llegó. Era el momento de ponerlo a prueba.

"¿En qué estás trabajando?"

"Fondo de investigación para uno de los casos de Greg Johnson."

Mike asintió con la cabeza. "El caso de Walker. Eso puede esperar. Quiero que observe una reunión conmigo. Es un caso de divorcio. Jamison vs Jamison. La esposa pidió el divorcio porque el marido es una rata caliente. Él ha estado cogiéndose a cada mujer que conoce y dice que sí. Ella aguanto durante años, pero ahora ella ha tenido suficiente. Él es dueño de varios negocios y propiedades, pero al igual que todas las ratas, dice que está en quiebra y trata de conseguir que la mujer salga con un pago único de $ 1 millón. Una broma. Pon atención a esto, es que no se puede averiguar dónde escondió el dinero. Hemos tenido a los investigadores en el caso, hemos tenido a un especialista financiero forense echando un vistazo. Nada".

"¿Quién es el abogado en el caso?"

"Dave Taylor."

Blaine no dijo nada. No le agradaba a Dave Taylor. Probablemente no le gustaría que él se sentara en su encuentro, pero Mike estaba a cargo.

"¿Taylor cree que el marido está escondiendo algo?"

Mike frunció el ceño. "No. Él quiere que se conforme con el $ 1 millón. Le he dicho que está fuera de cuestión. Esta empresa tiene una reputación que mantener."

Blaine asintió. Taylor siempre le había parecido tan perezoso.

Mike miró su reloj. "Vamos".

Todo el mundo estaba ya sentado y había comenzado cuando Mike y Blaine entraron. Ellos se sentaron silenciosamente en el fondo de la sala. Taylor frunció el ceño y se retorció en su asiento. A Mike no le gustaba ser observado en sus reuniones y, ciertamente, no veía por qué el estúpido chico tenía que estar allí. Lanzó una mala mirada a Blaine. ¿Por qué Mike le dio esa oficina de la esquina? El chico debió de chuparle el pene horas. O, se atornillo a su tonta hija rubia.

El abogado del Sr. Jamison estaba hablando.

"Mira, podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, pero no se puede sacar sangre de un nabo. Sr. Jamison no tiene el tipo de dinero que su esposa parece pensar que tiene. Nuestra oferta de $ 1 millón es muy generosa y está hecha en grandes dificultades por parte del Sr. Jamison".

Taylor suspiró. "Creo que todos sabemos que es pura mierda, el Sr. Jamison tiene un montón de activos. Él simplemente no es inminente".

Blaine estudió la señora Jamison. Ella tenía el pelo lacio castaño y ojos marrones. Era bonita, pero parecía cansada, agotada y triste. Este imbécil obviamente la había hecho pasar muchas cosas. Ella le recordaba a su madre.

Sr. Jamison era guapo, y él lo sabía. Tenía un aire arrogante sobre él y Blaine podía sentir su confianza. Estaba convencido de que esto era un hecho. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo. Blaine miró a la mujer otra vez. Sentía pena por ella. Se merecía más dinero para hacer frente a este imbécil.

Taylor estaba bailando verbalmente con el abogado del esposo. El agite de Blaine creció. Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo. Este chico no iba a derramar sus secretos. Mike estaba observando cuidadosamente a Blaine. Él se inclinó.

"¿Qué te parece, Blaine?"

"El marido definitivamente miente."

Mike miró a Taylor, el marido, y de vuelta a Blaine.

"¿Crees que podrías sacar la verdad de él?"

Sin pensarlo, Blaine asintió.

"¿Te gustaría probar?"

Blaine miró a Mike con sorpresa. ¿Qué fue lo que Mike sugería? Por supuesto, él podría sacar la verdad de este idiota, pero eso significaría preguntarle directamente. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Te gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas?"

"¿Eso es legal?"

Mike sonrió. "Esto es sólo una reunión, no una declaración formal. La información estaría fuera del registro. Por supuesto... que todavía sería capaz de usarla. Una vez que está fuera, está fuera."

Blaine miró a la mujer otra vez. Sus hombros se hundieron. Podía ver la derrota en sus ojos. Ella estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, tomar el millón y volver a casa. Blaine se volvió hacia Mike.

"Claro. Me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas." Mike sonrió.

Mike se aclaró la garganta. "Disculpe".

Taylor miró hacia arriba. ¿Qué demonios quiere? "¿Sí?"

Mike dirigida al abogado del esposo. "John, la empresa tendrá un interno este verano. Este joven, Blaine Anderson. Él ha estado observando, trabajando sobre los casos, etc. me doy cuenta de que esto es muy irregular, pero ¿le importaría si le pidió a su cliente un par de preguntas? Estrictamente fuera del registro. Así como un ejercicio de aprendizaje. "

Todo el mundo miró a Blaine. Blaine trató de parecer inofensivo.

John miró a Blaine, con cuidado. "¿Es un estudiante de derecho?"

Mike responde. "Él va a estar. NYU este otoño". John miró a su cliente. "¿Tienes un problema con eso?"

Sr. Jamison miró a Blaine, divertido. "Nop. Pero deja de cobrarme mientras estamos jugando a la escuela". John miró a Mike y se encogió de hombros. "Me parece muy bien."

Taylor parecía que estaba a punto de estallar. "Uh, Mike? Creo que esto es muy inapropiado y..." Mrs. Jamison lo interrumpió. "No me importa". Ella miraba fijamente a Blaine en la misma manera en que la mayoría de las mujeres lo hacían. Blaine le sonrió y la vio derretirse.

Taylor se levantó de la mesa y dejó caer su pluma. "Bien", gruñó y lanzó una mirada desagradable a Blaine.

Mike se volvió hacia Blaine. Es hora de ver si el chico valía la pena la inversión.

"Blaine, el piso es tuyo."

Blaine se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa. Su mente estaba corriendo. ¿Cómo iba a sacar esto adelante? Por lo general, cuando hizo que alguien le dijera la verdad, era de uno a uno, sin nadie más alrededor. La única persona con la que siempre había hecho esto era en frente de Kurt. ¿Alguien notaria lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo lo hacia su abuelo para salirse con la suya? De repente, la oscuridad en él se agito suavemente. Muy bien organizado. Blaine tomó confianza en esto y se sentó frente a Mr. Jamison.

"Hola, señor."

Jamison sonrió. "Hola".

Blaine decidió que sería mejor que pareciera lo menos amenazante como sea posible.

"Así que, la economía ha tomado un peaje en su negocio." Una declaración frente a una pregunta. Jamison lo miro sorprendido. "¿Por qué sí. Ha sido una difícil situación económica en los últimos años. Los flujos de efectivo se han reducido significativamente."

Blaine le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Es verdad. Bienes raíces no ha sido mucho mejor". Jamison se movió y se inclinó hacia Blaine, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. Ha sido horrible. Me voy a tener que vender con pérdidas para llegar con el dinero para pagarle todo". Le disparó a su esposa una mirada malvada.

Blaine sonrió y asintió de nuevo. "¿Cuántas propiedades va a tener que vender?"

Jamison se lanzó a un resumen de lo que poseía, lo que valían y lo que realmente tendría. Blaine seguía asintiendo. Maldición. A Taylor le parecía aburrido. La mujer miró preocupada. Al abogado Jamison le parecía divertido.

Mike estaba fascinado. Sus ojos no se apartaban de Blaine. Estaba esperando el momento.

Él no estaba decepcionado.

Una vez que Jamison se hizo despotricar sobre su falta de fondos y las pérdidas inminentes, Blaine fue por él. Se inclinó hacia delante y miró a los ojos a Jamison. Mike vio que los ojos de Blaine se volvieron tres tonos más profundos.

"Usted realmente no tiene que vender propiedades en una pérdida para pagarle a su esposa, ¿verdad?"

Jamison miró a los ojos de Blaine. Se sentía confundido y atrapado. Y, la necesidad de decir la verdad.

"No."

"No acaba de retirar los millones a una cuenta secreta y no pagarle a ella?"

"Sí".

"¿Dónde están las cuentas secretas?"

"Dos están en un pequeño banco de Suiza. El Banco de Noemie en la ciudad de Basilea. Las otras tres cuentas están en las islas Turcas y Caicos."

"¿Usted es dueño de propiedades adicionales que su esposa no sabe?"

"Sí".

"¿Dónde están..."

La sala estalló.

El abogado Jamison empezó a gritarle a Taylor. La mujer se puso a llorar y mirando a Blaine en una mezcla de alegría y asombro. El señor Jamison se sentó allí mirando aturdido y confuso, tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido. Mike agarro a Blaine y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. No se detuvo hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Blaine.

"¡Bien hecho!"

Blaine sonrió.

"Yo sé que quieres hacer derecho corporativo, Blaine. Pero, debes pensar acerca de la ley que se ocupa más directamente con la gente. Matrimonial y derecho penal. Tienes don de tratar con la gente, Blaine".

Mike divago acerca de los beneficios de la ley matrimonial y penal hasta que Taylor apareció en la puerta.

"Bueno, David? Qué te decidiste por hacer?"

"$ 10 millones de pago en efectivo para Sheila. Ella se queda con el ático, la casa de verano en el viñedo de Martha, el yate en Florida y un chalet en Francia, ella ni siquiera sabía que él lo había comprado. Ella recibirá 12.000 dólares al mes en pensión alimenticia." Taylor dijo todo esto mientras miraba con acritud a Blaine.

Mike sonrió. "Buen trabajo. Envíele un infierno de factura."

Taylor frunció el ceño. "Uh huh. Sí". Volvió a mirar a Blaine. "¿Cómo lo hiciste..."

Mike lo interrumpió. "¿Por qué no te vas a empezar con el papeleo? No queremos que John cambie de opinión".

"Pero..."

"Gracias Taylor. Buen trabajo." Mike se apartó de él, señalando el final de la conversación. Taylor miró de él a Blaine. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Blaine permaneció en silencio.

Mike miró su reloj y se levantó. "Bueno Blaine, tengo un almuerzo de trabajo. Buen trabajo hoy."

"Gracias."

Blaine notó que Mike nunca le pregunto cómo saco la verdad de Jamison.

Miró el reloj. Eran las 11:30 am. 5:30 pm en París. Llamó a Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"Hola, precioso."

"Hola".

"¿Estás ocupado?"

"Mmm hmm. Pero, eso está bien. ¿Qué pasa?"

Blaine le conto a Kurt toda la historia. Cuando terminó, Kurt estaba en silencio.

"Kurt?"

"Estoy aquí".

"¿Y bien?"

Kurt podía escuchar la emoción y la felicidad en la voz de Blaine. Una vez más, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de llover en el desfile de Blaine.

"Blaine... ¿cómo explicaste cómo llegó el hombre a decir la verdad?"

"No lo explique. Nadie preguntó."

"Nadie te pregunto?" Kurt no podía creerlo.

"No. Nadie preguntó."

"¿No crees que es extraño?"

"Tal vez. Francamente, no creo que nadie notara nada fuera de lo común. Todo lo que hice fue preguntar".

Kurt decidió dejarlo pasar. Era obvio que Blaine estaba muy contento y satisfecho de sí mismo. Kurt no quería arruinarlo. Sobre todo porque este Blaine fue el más feliz que había oído desde que llegó a París.

Y, Honestamente, Kurt se sentía culpable.

Culpable, culpable, culpable.

* * *

Él tenía un nuevo amigo.

Daveed era un arquitecto francés que Kurt conoció mientras vagaba por el Louvre un sábado. Tenía 25 años, gay, soltero y muy enamorado de Kurt. Kurt le dejó en claro que él pertenecía a otra persona, pero él se no se resistía a dejar de salir con Daveed. Daveed conocía todas las partes reales de París, los turistas no encontraban esas partes. Él también tenía un grupo interesante y de moda de amigos. Estar con él era estimulante. Kurt se sentía glamoroso, sofisticado y seductor. Él recordaba constantemente a Daveed que estaba comprometido, pero Daveed desestimó esto con un gesto de la mano.

"Comprometido no es estar casado, Kurt. Eres demasiado joven y sexy para estar atado. No has vivido aún. No has amado todavía. Un amante no es amor. Es aburrido. Necesitas tener más amantes."

A pesar de su constante mención de Blaine, en el fondo, Kurt sabía que estaba llevando a Daveed sucesivamente. No podía evitarlo. Le encantaba el nuevo círculo de amistades y experiencias que tuvo acceso a través de Daveed. Y a él le gustaba lo bello que Daveed lo hacía sentir. Kurt amaba los elogios, los toques suaves y caricias suaves. Blaine lo había corrompido y Kurt extrañaba la atención. Él ansiaba afecto. Sin embargo, Kurt no tenía intención de dormir con Daveed, algo que le recordaba a Daveed todos los días. Daveed sólo se reía.

"Así que tu dices, Kurt. Pero sé que los hombres. Los hombres necesitan sexo como el aire. Finalmente, comenzarás a sofocarte y cuando lo hagas, voy a estar esperando para ayudarte a respirar de nuevo."

* * *

Kurt suspiró en el teléfono. "Te extraño Blaine. Realmente lo hago." Y así fue. Daveed era un sustituto agradable, pero no era Blaine. No se podía comparar a Blaine.

"Yo también te extraño. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. ¿Vas a venir en agosto?"

Kurt vaciló. "No lo sé. Agosto es un mes muy ocupado en la casa de diseño. Empezamos el despliegue de todo el otoño y las líneas de invierno. Además, sé que me diste el dinero, pero en serio. Más de $ 1,200 para una visita de un fin de semana? Eso parece ridículo".

"No es ridículo si llegamos a estar juntos. Además, hemos gastado tan sólo en dos camisas de tu armario. Si te hace sentir mejor, encuentra un boleto más barato".

Kurt estaba en silencio. Él sabía que Blaine estaba luchando. Él no le preguntó acerca de su fuerza. No quería saber. La culpa, la culpa, la culpa. Decidió cambiar de tema.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a estar deslumbrando a los abogados de HWV otra vez?"

La táctica funcionó. Blaine comenzó a especular que Mike podría recurrir sus servicios de nuevo. Kurt mantenía sus preocupaciones a sí mismo. Hablaron hasta que vio a Daveed salir de su Mercedes Benz. El coche siempre le recordaba enviar un correo electrónico a Mercedes.

"Blaine, me tengo que ir."

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A cenar con un amigo."

Para sorpresa de Kurt, Blaine no le preguntó nada más.

"Está bien. Te amo Kurt."

"Te amo demasiado".

"Te extraño hermoso."

"Te extraño maestro."


	8. Chapter 8

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't  
_-Secret de Maroon 5-

* * *

Julio en Nueva York.

Caliente y sofocante.

Los acondicionadores de aire funcionaban constantemente.

Incluyendo el del desván de Blaine.

Pero no servía de nada.

Blaine era un infierno a pie de la lujuria y desesperación sexual. Sus textos dejaron a Kurt culpable, en el borde y encendido.

B - Necesito mi pene en tu culo, AHORA

K-No escribas cosas como esas

B-Por que no. Es cierto. Quiero chuparte duro y sentir que te vengas en mi garganta

K-Estoy en el trabajo

B – Igual yo

K - Extraño que me cojas

B – Yo extraño cogerte. Vuelve a casa.

K - No puedo

B - Por favor, inténtalo

K - Tal vez a finales de septiembre.

Blaine suspiró y volvió al escrito que había estado mirando durante la última hora. Además de su frustración sexual, el trabajo lo presionaba como el infierno. Mike no le había pedido que se sentara más con él en las reuniones desde el caso Jamison. Como cuestión de hecho, Mike estaba de vacaciones y Samantha estaba con él. Blaine extrañaba a Samantha. Se había convertido en una buena amiga. Además de las citas para tomar café, habían empezado a ir de compras y clubes juntos. Blaine pensó que no era malo hacer las paces con la hija del jefe, además de que realmente le gustaba ella. Tenía un gran sentido del humor y era divertido estar con ella. Si fuera heterosexual, estaría totalmente saliendo con ella.

A pesar de tener amigos que llamar y pasar el rato, Blaine estaba solo. Echaba de menos a Kurt desesperadamente, y su preocupación estaba creciendo. Ahora era notablemente más pálido y, por primera vez en años, Blaine se sentía débil. Muy débil. La oscuridad había dejado de patearle el culo por la noche. En cambio, permaneció inmóvil, resignada al hecho de que Kurt no iba a venir a casa. Tanto la oscuridad y Blaine estaban deprimidos.

Para contrarrestar la debilidad, la depresión y la frustración sexual, Blaine comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo en el gimnasio. Jugó tenis y de vez en cuando iba a encontrar a alguien con quien jugar. Corrió en la caminadora, trabajó con las pesas, y constantemente rechazaba invitaciones para ir a beber o a cenar de hombres y mujeres. A veces, le resultaba difícil de rechazar las invitaciones de los hombres, especialmente los más puramente sexuales. Su cuerpo estaba pidiendo tener relaciones sexuales. Pero, Blaine quería a Kurt. Su cuerpo sólo tendría que esperar hasta septiembre.

* * *

Una calurosa noche de viernes, Blaine decidió que no podía soportarlo más en su loft. Las paredes se acercaban a él. Agarro su mochila de mensajero, metió unos cuantos ejemplares de revistas jurídicas que no había tenido la oportunidad de leer, y se fue.

Blaine caminó hasta llegar a la cafetería. Entró, pidió un café medio helado y se sentó en una mesa. Había un tipo que tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, I'll Make a Man Out of You. Había varias personas sentadas escuchando, riendo y hablando. Blaine abrió una de las revistas de derecho y empezó a hojear sin rumbo fijo.

Después de unos minutos, él podría sentir que alguien lo observaba. Él levantó la vista.

Sus ojos ámbar miel se encontraron con los ojos verdes.

Él estaba de pie frente a la mesa de Blaine. Era una cabeza más alta que Blaine. Su piel era suave y tenía un tono verde oliva oscuro. Su cabello negro estaba cortado muy corto en los lados, más largo en la parte superior. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso increíble. Su cuerpo era musculoso, fuerte y sexy.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un minuto antes de que él acercara una silla y se sentó. Blaine sintió la electricidad correr a través de él.

Atracción.

"Hola guapo".

"¿Dónde has estado?"

Mierda! Blaine no podía creer lo que acababa de preguntar. Sonaba tan desesperado.

"Yo no fui a la Universidad de Nueva York. Fui a Colombia."

"Entonces, ¿cómo me has encontrado?"

"Te vi en uno de esos mezcladores de la sociedad de derecho".

Se sentaron en silencio durante un minuto, mirándose el uno al otro.

"Soy Jace Harrington."

"Blaine Anderson".

Siguieron sentados en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Por último, Jace miró a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde está tu esclavo?"

Blaine frunció el ceño. Era extraño escuchar a alguien referirse a Kurt de esa manera. Por alguna razón, no quería que Jace supiera que había permitido irse a Kurt.

"Estudiando".

"En el verano?"

"Sí".

Jace le dio una intensa mirada. Blaine le devolvió la mirada. Estaba lleno de curiosidad. ¿Cuáles eran los poderes de Jace? ¿Eran los mismos que los suyos? ¿Los usaría en él? ¿Todavía no había encontrado un esclavo? ¿Por qué estaba su pene tan jodidamente duro?

Color de los ojos de Jace se profundizó. La electricidad que atravesaba a Blaine creció más caliente la oscuridad se arremolinaba lentamente alrededor. Él estaba tan duro, que estaba empezando a doler. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

"¿Encontraste a tu esclavo?"

Jace suspiró "No, es difícil. Veo un montón de hermosos niños todo el tiempo, pero nunca... el... indicado." Mientras hablaba, las tres últimas palabras, el color de los ojos de Jace se profundizó aún más. Se inclinó más cerca de Blaine. Sus ojos estaban fijos el uno del otro. Jace lenta y seductoramente pasó la lengua por los labios.

Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron y abrieron entonces.

¿Qué carajo?

Blaine se echó hacia atrás. "¿Por qué te gusto? ¿De dónde sacaste la oscuridad?"

Jace se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

"No aquí. Cena conmigo mañana por la noche."

"¿Dónde?"

"Mi lugar".

Blaine se sorprendió. No era lo que esperaba.

¿Debería hacer esto? Ir a casa de este tipo?

El chico se sintió atraído por quien no tenía un esclavo?

La oscuridad se deslizaba. Blaine podría haber jurado que estaba gimiendo.

Esto podría ser peligroso. No estaba seguro de por qué. Era sólo un sentimiento.

Pero... realmente tenía curiosidad. Nunca había pensado en el hecho de que podría haber alguien ahí fuera como él.

Esto podría ser muy interesante.

Y realmente peligroso.

"¿Dónde vives?"

* * *

Sábado por la tarde, Blaine se dio una ducha. Antes de vestirse, se miró en el espejo. Todavía pálido. Aún débil.

Mierda.

Se puso una camisa que Kurt le había dado junto con un par de jeans de Kurt amaba. Se puso una pulsera que Kurt le había diseñado y que le había dado para Navidad y roció a sí mismo con la colonia favorita de Kurt. Todos los recuerdos de su novio. Su prometido. Miró el reloj. 6:00 pm. Media noche en Paris. Decidió correr el riesgo.

"Bonjour!"

"Kurt?" Blaine podía oír la música y la risa en el fondo.

"Espera un minuto! Déjame salir!"

Blaine oyó a Kurt decir algo en francés. En unos instantes, el fondo era más tranquilo.

"Blaine?" Kurt sonaba sin aliento.

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy en una fiesta." Kurt era hiperactivo.

El color de los ojos de Blaine se profundizó cuando la oscuridad empezó girando alrededor con ansiedad.

"¿Con quién?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Con quién estas en la fiesta?"

"Un montón de gente! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

¿Qué carajo?

"Blaine? ¿Podemos hablar mañana?"

"Sí, Kurt. Mañana". Colgó el teléfono.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Kurt en París? Blaine se quedó pensando. Podía llamar a Kurt de nuevo y pedirle que regresara a casa. ¿Debería hacerlo?

No. Era tenía una cita con Jace a las 7:00 pm. Él se ocuparía de Kurt después.

* * *

Jace vivía en el lado este Upper, en un edificio de apartamentos llamado The Laurel. Era el tipo de edificio que Blaine y Kurt planeaban vivir, una vez que Blaine se hiciera socio. ¿Qué demonios hace Jace para permitirse vivir en un lugar como este a una edad tan joven?

Jace vivía en el piso 22. El portero saludó a Blaine.

"Buenas noches, señor. ¿Por quién está aquí?"

"Jace Harrington."

"Ah, sí, señor Anderson. Vaya a la derecha para arriba."

"Gracias".

Cuando Blaine salió del ascensor y se acercó a la puerta, ésta se abrió automáticamente, al igual que con O.

Él entró y se detuvo en el pasillo. Un viejo, pequeño, canoso hombre dio la vuelta en la esquina. No había la más mínima expresión de sorprendido de ver a Blaine parado allí.

"Bienvenido. Soy Frances, el chef de la familia. El Sr. Jace dijo que usted podia sentirse como en casa. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa de vino? Tenemos un precioso Riesling con la comida de esta noche."

Vino. Sí. Por supuesto. Pero sólo una copa.

"Eso sería genial. Gracias."

Blaine se paró en medio de la sala y miró a su alrededor. La habitación era enorme y estaba decorada en un estilo muy minimalista. Había un sofá elegante, de cuero negro cerca de una pared, con una larga mesa rectangular de vidrio delante de él. Había dos sillas de cuero negro a juego con el sofá y una enorme pantalla plana en la pared. Otra pared estaba casi completamente de ventana, proporcionando una vista impresionante de la ciudad. Había un escritorio negro y plata en la esquina y un estante negro. Todo estaba limpio, liso y moderno.

"Aquí tiene." Frances Blaine dio la copa. "El señor Jace saldrá justo en un momento. Le ruego me disculpe mientras la cena esta hecha."

"Claro. Gracias."

Blaine tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó que su mente divagara a Kurt. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kurt? Tal vez era hora de poner fin a esta tontería de París. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de...

Jace entró en la habitación. "Hola Blaine."

Maldita sea.

Jace estaba usando pantalones negros y un botón de color gris plateado abajo camisa. Tenía el pelo estilo de una manera deliberadamente desordenado. Viéndose pecaminosamente sexy.

Y Blaine estaba teniendo problemas para respirar.

"Gracias por venir esta noche."

"Gracias por haberme invitado."

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sus ojos se volvieron tres tonos más oscuros. Blaine podía sentir la oscuridad de Jace. Blaine se preguntó si él podía sentir la suya. O, lo había vuelto demasiado débil.

Frances entró y rompió su mirada.

"Señores, la cena está servida. Sr. Jace, me iré ahora."

"Gracias Frances. Te veré más tarde." Jace se volvió hacia Blaine. "Hambriento?"

Tantas respuestas a esa pregunta. Blaine se limitó a asentir.

Blaine lo siguió hasta el comedor. Las hojas de la mesa habían sido eliminadas para crear una mesa más pequeña, apta para que Jace y Blaine se sentaran uno frente al otro y no estar demasiado separados para una conversación cómoda.

"¿Qué vamos a comer?"

"Carnes, verduras a la plancha, arroz salvaje".

Blaine casi tropezó. Su comida favorita. Se quedó mirando a Jace. Como sabia eso?

Una vez sentados, Jace miró a los ojos de Blaine.

"Así que, dime todo sobre ti. Todo".

Blaine sonrió. Esas palabras sonaban muy familiares, al igual que el tono. No tan rápido, Jace.

"Tu primero".

Jace tenía 21 años y originario de Virginia. Se graduó de Columbia con un título en negocios. Él trabajó para una firma consultora. Su familia era muy rica. Dinero viejo. El apartamento fue comprado para él por sus padres. Eran dueños de una más pequeña unos pisos abajo, pero rara vez fueron allí. Prefirieron Virginia a la ciudad y solo iban a la ciudad por negocios.

Blaine dio a Jace un resumen similar. 21, originario de Ohio. De la escuela de leyes en el otoño. Su familia era rica, pero no tan rica como la de Jace. Dejó los detalles alrededor de la política, pero Jace había hecho su tarea.

"Tú eres el nieto de Jim Anderson, congresista de Ohio."

"Sí, eso es correcto".

"Tu abuelo era poderoso. Y no me refiero a lo político."

Blaine no dijo nada. Él no compartió nada hasta que escuchó la historia de Jace.

"Dime de dónde viene tu oscuridad?"

Jace tomó un sorbo de vino y apoyó la barbilla en las manos entrelazadas. Miró a los ojos de Blaine y comenzó a hablar.

"Allá por 1800, Virginia fue un estado esclavista importante. Los esclavos fueron utilizados para trabajar en las plantaciones. Después de la Guerra Civil, los esclavos fueron liberados, pero por supuesto, no tenían a dónde ir. La mayoría terminó quedándose en las plantaciones como aparceros que no era más que esclavitud legalizada. Los antiguos propietarios de esclavos alquilaban sus tierras a los esclavos liberados a cambio de una parte de los cultivos, pero luego los acusó por las semillas, el ganado, etc Básicamente, crearon un sistema en el que liberó a los esclavos nunca realmente ser libres. Ellos siempre en deuda con los terratenientes blancos.

En un momento, mi tatara-tatara abuelo era propietario de casi la mitad de la tierra de plantación en Virginia. Al igual que otros terratenientes blancos, participó en el sistema de aparcería, pero era justo sobre él. Realmente sí permitió a los negros ganar finalmente sus tierras. Él lo hizo en voz baja para no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo o las familias negras. Sabía que si otros terratenientes blancos se enteraban de lo que estaba haciendo, le darían un ataque. Su hijo, mi bisabuelo, Jessie Harrington, siguió el ejemplo de su padre. Permitió que los negros ganaran terreno, pero era aún más generoso. Dio a las familias negras tierras de forma gratuita.

Uno de los mejores amigos de mi bisabuelo, era un hombre llamado Brian Samuel Negro. Un verano, Brian conoció y se casó con una joven llamada Lee Lee, de Nueva Orleans. Lee Lee era hermosa, enérgica y llena de historias sobre el vudú, la magia negra y sus poderes mágicos. Por supuesto, nadie la tomó en serio, pero todo el mundo le siguió la corriente y la respetaba porque... bueno... nunca se sabe, ¿verdad?

Como regalo de boda, mi bisabuelo le dio a Jessie Brian y a Lee Lee, 800 hectáreas de tierra de primera calidad. Había decidido que no quería que el futuro de nuestra familia fuera en la agricultura. En su lugar, quería entrar en producción. Comenzó la fabricación de equipos agrícolas y luego se trasladó a la fabricación de otros tipos de máquinas que es el núcleo del negocio de la familia en la actualidad.

De todos modos, una vez que los documentos fueron presentados y la escritura grabada para las 800 hectáreas que ahora pertenecían a Brian y Lee Lee, los blancos en la ciudad eran celosos y enojados. Mi bisabuelo había hecho sólo un hombre Negro uno de los propietarios más ricos de la tierra en el condado. No podían venir en pos de él, porque él era blanco, rico y convirtiéndose rápidamente en un importante empleador gracias a las plantas de fabricación. Así que en vez, decidieron ir después por Brian y enseñarle una lección acerca de lo que llamaban, el lugar que le corresponde como hombre Negro.

Una noche, se presentaron en casa de Lee Lee y Brian. Arrastraron a Brian fuera de la casa y desaparecieron con él en la noche. Lee Lee corrió todo el camino a casa de mi bisabuelo pidiendo ayuda. Mi bisabuelo cogió su escopeta y él, su hermano y su mejor amigo, que fue detrás de ellos. Alcanzaron a los pendejos racistas y lograron rescatar a Brian, pero no antes de que lo habían golpeado tan mal, él casi murió.

Unas semanas más tarde, Lee Lee vino a la casa de mi bisabuelo para agradecer a Jessie por rescatar a Brian. Mi bisabuela Claire estaba embarazada en ese momento. Lee Lee puso sus manos sobre el vientre de Claire, cerró los ojos y dijo algunas palabras extrañas que nadie entendía. Ella dijo que era una bendición vudú sobre el niño que Claire llevaba. Él sería bendecido con el poder oscuro de controlar a los demás. El poder le permitiría protegerse a sí mismo y a los demás doblar a su voluntad. Claire y Jessie no creían nada de eso, pero sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza y no pensaron en ello de nuevo. Después de un parto difícil, Claire dio a luz a un niño que llamó Jason.

Cuando mi abuelo Jason cumplió 16 años, comenzó a sentir algo dentro de él. Le dijo a su padre al respecto. Al principio su padre no le hizo caso, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, era obvio que había algo diferente en Jason. Jessie y Claire recordaron a Lee Lee las alegaciones de bendecir a su niño con poderes y decidieron contactarla. Ella seguía viviendo en la tierra que Jessie le había dado. Brian había muerto unos años antes. Mi abuelo y sus padres la visitaron y le explicaron de la oscuridad a Jason. Mi bisabuelo todavía no lo creía, pero parecía dar paz a Jason, por lo que no niega nada de lo que dijo. Jason creció y se hizo cargo de la compañía de su padre. Con el poder, creció el negocio por diez. Él adquirió otras empresas, ejecutadas adquisiciones hostiles y, básicamente, construyo nuestra familia una fortuna que probablemente nunca se acabará. Mi papá maneja las cosas ahora. Mi abuelo está jubilado y vive en Virginia, en la tierra que su padre le dio originalmente a Brian y Lee Lee. Nunca tuvieron hijos, así que cuando Lee Lee murió, la tierra volvió de nuevo a nuestra familia. "

Wow.

Diablos.

Blaine se sentía celoso. No sólo el poder de Jace venía a través de un acto muy noble por parte de su bisabuelo, su abuelo había logrado mantenerse con vida. Jace tenía una guía para ayudarle a entender las cosas.

"Supongo que tu abuelo tenía un esclavo?"

Jace asintió. "Mi abuela, Jessica. Nuestra familia tiene una cosa para los nombres de J. Obviamente, fue nombrado después de Jace mi abuelo Jason. Él acaba de pasar a casarse con una chica con un nombre J. El nombre de mi padre es Jack."

"Tu abuela todavía vive?"

"Sí. Y todavía es su esclava. Ellos han estado juntos durante 50 años".

Blaine cerró los ojos y exhaló. Al enterarse de que lo hacía feliz. Podrías vivir hasta una edad avanzada y no matarte a tí mismo o a tu esclavo. Él y Kurt estaría bien.

Miró a Jace con envidia.

"Tuviste suerte de tener un guía. Tuve que averiguar las cosas por mi cuenta."

Jace frunció el ceño. "No exactamente..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mi bisabuelo Jessie era un hombre muy bueno. Él amó y aceptó a todas las personas y era muy generoso, como lo demuestra su amistad y regalo a Brian. Jason Mi abuelo es... no es tan amable. Tuvimos una buena relación de mucho tiempo, pero él no me dijo acerca de la oscuridad. Estaba esperando a que apareciera cuando cumplí 16 años. Él no quería hacerme ilusiones por si nada hubiera pasado. Bien, me di cuenta de que era gay cuando tenía 10 o 11. Salí del closet con mi familia en mi cumpleaños número 16. Mis padres no les importo, pero mi abuelo se disgustó. Decidió que la oscuridad no se presentaba porque yo era gay. Cuando se mostró y traté de hablar con él, él no quería tener nada que ver conmigo. Me dijo que probablemente estaba imaginando cosas. La oscuridad es una energía masculina, solo para hombres de verdad. No para maricones. Mi papá me dijo lo que sabía, pero aparte de eso, tuve que reconstruir todo junto."

Blaine y Jace se sentó en silencio. Blaine reviso la historia de Jace en su mente mientras Jace lo observaba atentamente. Cuando Blaine miró, Jace sonrió.

"Vamos a pasar a la sala de estar. ¿Quieres más vino?"

"Sí". Demasiado para solo un vaso. Después de esa historia, Blaine necesitaba otra copa.

Se sentaron en el sofá, frente a frente.

"Está bien. Ya te he contado mi historia. Ahora, me dices la tuya."

Blaine conto a Jace sobre la visita de su bisabuela a la sacerdotisa vudú, pidiendo una bendición para quedar embarazada y ser recompensados por su hijo bendecido con los poderes oscuros.

Jace escuchó con atención. "Tu abuelo ha muerto, ¿no?"

"Sí".

"¿Y tu abuela?"

"Ella está muerta."

Jace no pidió más preguntas y Blaine estaba agradecido. Él no quería compartir fracasos de su abuelo.

"Está bien. Basta de hablar del pasado. Hablemos del presente". El estado de ánimo de Jace cambió de repente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Blaine.

"¿Dónde está tu esclavo?"

Blaine se apegó a su respuesta original. "Él está estudiando."

Jace le dio una dura mirada. Se inclinó hacia adelante, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, inhalando el olor de Blaine. Se sentó de nuevo.

"Es obvio que no has tenido relaciones sexuales desde hace tiempo. Así que, ¿dónde está?"

Blaine fue tomado completamente por sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía oler que Blaine no había tenido relaciones sexuales? ¿Fueron sus poderes diferentes?

Decidió ser honesto.

"Él está en Europa. París".

Jace miró sorprendido. "¿En serio? Dejaste que se fuera?"

"Sí".

"¿Por qué?"

¿Cuántas veces al día Blaine se hacía a sí mismo esa pregunta.

"Esta en diseño de moda, así que quería ir a París para trabajar en una casa de diseño francés y tener experiencia y credibilidad. Él quiere su propia casa de diseño un día."

Jace estaba mirando a Blaine en completa confusión.

"Así que... ¿cuánto tiempo se ha ido?"

Blaine lo miró. Podría Jace forzar la verdad de él?

"Un año".

"Un año?" Jace miró sorprendido.

"Sí. Un año".

"Pero... ¿cómo estás..." Jace estaba un poco sin palabras.

"Sobreviviendo? Bueno, ¿cómo sobrevives sin un esclavo?"

"Es diferente para mí. Nunca eh esclavizado a nadie, así que no estoy a cargo. Puedo cogerme a cualquiera que yo elija. Pero, tú... no lo necesitas?"

Blaine decidió no responder a eso.

"O..." Los ojos de Jace se pusieron más oscuros y con una pequeña sonrisa, sexy dibujó en sus labios. "¿Estás atornillado a alguien más?"

"No. Por supuesto que no". No de momento.

"Tú puedes, tú sabes."

"¿Puedo qué?"

"Dormir con otras personas."

"¿Puedo?"

"Por supuesto. Eres el maestro. Él es el esclavo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras y el lo que tiene que aceptar. Como cuestión de hecho... puedes..."

"¿Qué? Puedo qué?"

"Puedes compartirlo."

"¿Qué?"

"Puedes compartirlo."

Blaine se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. ¿Este idiota le estaba pidiendo compartir a Kurt? Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron negros.

"Yo nunca compartiría a Kurt! Él es mío y sólo mío. Yo le pertenezco. Él pertenece a mí. Yo nunca lo compartiría con alguien!"

Jace sonrió. "Es tuyo, te lo posees y sin embargo... él está en París. Y estás aquí".

"Esa fue mi decisión! Yo le permití ir! Eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por él o lo comparta con alguien".

"Relájate Blaine. No estaba sugiriendo que lo compartirás con alguien. Sólo estaba haciéndote saber tus opciones."

"Bueno, eso no es una opción para mí. Kurt es mío."

Se sentaron en silencio. Blaine estaba silenciosamente echando humo. La idea de compartir a Kurt con alguien lo ponía enfermo. Jace lo miró con diversión. ¿Por qué alguien tan posesivo, permita a su esclavo irse por un año? Jace estudio a Blaine de cerca. No podía estar a pleno rendimiento con su esclavo ido y sin embargo... él todavía se veía fuerte y oscuro como el infierno. Jace alargó la mano y tomó la mano de Blaine.

El toque causó la electricidad atracción en Blaine para crecer caliente de nuevo. Sintió que se volvía más difícil. Mierda. ¿Cuál demonios era su problema?

Jace hablaba en voz baja.

"Lo siento Blaine. Yo no quise molestarte. No estaba sugiriendo nada." Blaine se relajo.

"¿Cómo vas a encontrar un esclavo?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que con el tiempo encontrare al hombre adecuado".

"Pero... la probabilidad de encontrar un hombre que todavía sea virgen... se pone más difícil a medida que creces."

"Lo sé. He decidido que no tiene por qué ser un virgen. Siempre y cuando él pueda tomar la dirección y hacer lo que me gusta, va a estar bien."

Blaine de repente se sintió intensamente agradecido por Kurt. Agradecido, él lo había conocido en la preparatoria. Agradecido de que nadie más tendría el privilegio del hermoso culo de mierda de Kurt. Kurt realmente era perfecto. Y todo suyo.

Jace estaba mirando fijamente, con sus ojos oscuros y... lujuriosos. Blaine quería tirar de su mano, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, Jace le soltó la mano y lentamente acariciaba el pelo en la frente de Blaine. Pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Blaine.

"Realmente eres magnífico Blaine. Creo que eres el hombre más guapo que he visto nunca. Además, eres poderoso. Muy oscuro y poderoso. Eres realmente exquisito."

Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron y abrieron entonces.

Mierda. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Jace lentamente se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se echó hacia atrás y miró que los ojos de Blaine se oscurecen con la lujuria de los suyos. Blaine se obligó a romper el hechizo oscuro que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ellos.

"Tengo que irme."

"No te vayas. No hemos comido el postre. Vamos a tomar un helado. Hay una heladería y un lugar magnifico dos manzanas más abajo."

"Está bien." Mientras ellos estuvieran fuera y no se sentaran tan cerca en un cuarto.

Blaine estaba agradecido por el aire de la noche. La frescura le aclaró la cabeza y lo hizo más difícil para oler el aroma de Jace. El perfume lo había vuelto loco desde que entró en el apartamento. Era una mezcla masculina de manzanas y las hojas y la lluvia y... poder. Se intoxico y despertó sexualmente. Blaine se sentía como si no pudiera tener suficiente de él. Eso era un problema.

Mientras caminaban, Jace señaló algunas tiendas y cafés que más le gustaban. "Tal vez podamos tener un almuerzo aquí mañana".

Blaine no dijo nada. Pasaron por delante de una tienda de artículos deportivos.

"Tengo que venir aquí y conseguir algunos de mis raquetas restrung".

Blaine se detuvo. "Juegas tenis?"

"Sí. Muy bien, como cuestión de hecho. ¿Y tu?"

"Sí. Muy, muy bien".

Jace sonrió. "Vamos a tener que jugar un día."

Siguieron caminando.

Jace tenía helado mientras Blaine se fue al lado de la plaza magdalena. Eligió cuatro cupcakes. Él iba a sacar su billetera cuando Jace se lo impidió.

"Ya lo tengo".

Blaine lo miró. Esto era diferente.

Se sentaron fuera. Blaine masticaba un pastelillo. No había tenido una cupcake desde que Kurt se fue.

Kurt.

Blaine lanzó una mirada de reojo a Jace. Él realmente era precioso, pero no era tan hermosa como Kurt. Era... algo diferente.

Y Blaine lo encontraba atractivo como el infierno.

Blaine caminó con Jace de regresó a su edificio.

"Ya es tarde. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"

"Tienes un coche?"

"Si. Naturalmente, permanece estacionado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es agradable tener".

Blaine asintió. A pesar de todas las opciones de transporte en Nueva York, extrañaba su coche. Estaba aparcado en casa de su madre en Ohio.

"No, está bien. Gracias por la cena."

"De nada".

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sus ojos tres tonos más profundos. Jace se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blaine.

"Buenas noches guapo".

"Buenas noches".

* * *

Cuando fue a la cama, Blaine siguió usando la camisa que había estado usando.

Olía a Jace.

* * *

Jace cerró los ojos e imagino la cara de Blaine.

Esa cara magnífica, magnífica.

Adjunto a ese cuerpo increíble.

Con ese culo increíble y firme.

Puede que su búsqueda había terminado...

Wow esto se pone interesante…..

* * *

**espero les este gustando :P y también diganme si se pierden o algo en la traducción para arreglarlo tambien me entere de que alguien mas va a empezar a traducir esta historia :/**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

_We can spend some time together  
What he had he'll never know  
Your boyfriend gives you no respect  
And I can see your getting it  
So figure it out and let's go_

-Figure it Out de Maroon 5-

* * *

El poder reconoce al poder.

El juego reconoce al juego.

Blaine reconoció todo el juego que Jace le estaba lanzando a su manera.

Y lo estaba disfrutando.

Blaine sonrió cuando su celular sonó con un mensaje mañanero de texto.

_Buenos días, guapo. Espero que pates traseros legales hoy _

Alrededor de las 11 am.

_Que harás para el almuerzo? Quieres que nos veamos?_

A las 4 pm.

_Que te gustaría para la cena?_

Algunas mañanas, Jace esperaba a Blaine cuando salía de su edificio, con un café en la mano. Tomaban el metro juntos. Muchas veces a la semana, Se veían para almorzar durante el día y para la cena al anochecer.

Jace estaba haciéndole a Blaine. Lo que Blaine le había hecho a Kurt.

Seducirlo.

Blaine estaba divertido. Esto era muy agradable. Se sentía un poco diferente y extraño estar en el extremo receptor, pero era agradable. No se sorprendía que Kurt se hubiera enamorado de él.

Jace introdujo a Blaine en un mundo oculto en NY de la poderosa elite gay. Era un círculo social clandestino de hombres gay que tienen altos cargos en empresas, gobierno y Wall Street. Algunos fuera del closet, otros no. Ellos socializaban y festejaban en sus propiedades y clubes privados. A través de Jace, Blaine conoció a banqueros inversionistas, gestores de fondos y ejecutivos en negocios. Blaine fue aceptado al instante en este pequeño círculo social. Después de todo, era joven, inteligente, encantador y hermoso como el infierno. Todo el mundo quería salir con él, o por lo menos dormir con él. Jace les dejo claro que estaba fuera de sus límites, y no por que estuviera comprometido con Kurt. Blaine disfruto la protección de Jace. Y, ligeramente lo excitaba.

Blaine no le conto a Kurt acerca de Jace. Después de todo, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Solo saliendo con un amigo. Creando redes y conexiones poderosas que ayudaran a ambos en el futuro.

Claro.

Bueno.

Un amigo que hacía que su pene se endureciera cada vez que estaban juntos. Un amigo cuyo olor lo volvía loco. Un amigo con el que soñaba cogerse cuando no estaba soñando con Kurt.

Blaine se convenció así mismo de que estaba a salvo de engañar a Kurt por varias razones. Primero, Jace era maestro al igual que él. No podían tener sexo. Quien sería el pasivo? Blaine estaba seguro de que el no lo seria y Jace tampoco. Blaine lo había sido una vez por Kurt, antes de cogérselo. Nunca volvería a pasar. Que Jace se lo cogiera estaba fuera de discusión. En segundo, Blaine no quería que la oscuridad lo castigara. No estaba seguro de haber aceptado la explicación de Jace que podía engañar a Kurt sin consecuencias. En tercer lugar, los sueños cogiendo con Jace, se habían detenido. Por primera vez en años, Blaine durmió toda la noche. Decidió que el sueño había sido simplemente su subconsciente, en busca de Jace. Ahora que lo había encontrado, no había necesidad de soñar con él. Él no insistió en por que en el sueño Jace era el que se lo cogía. Se habían detenido y se alegró. El Fin

Pero, su atracción a Jace se mantuvo. Crecía con fuerza cada día, como su necesidad de tener sexo aumentaba. Empezaba a sofocarlo, pero estaba decidido a permanecer fiel a Kurt. Él tenía que serlo.

No es así?

* * *

El miércoles en la tarde, Blaine estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo furiosamente. Más de fondo una investigación para uno de los abogados. Mike estaba de regreso de sus vacaciones, pero no había ido a verlo. Blaine esperaba que lo visitara pronto. Estaba ansioso por poner a prueba su poder de nuevo. Su teléfono celular sonó. Blaine miró la pantalla y sonrió.

_"Hey Tyler! ¿Qué pasa?"_

Tyler suspiró. Incluso después de todos estos años, la voz de Blaine todavía podía afectarlo.

_"Hola Blaine, ¿cómo estás?"_

_"Estoy bien. ¿tu, Cómo estás?"_

Tyler y Blaine lograron mantenerse en contacto a través de la universidad. Tyler se había especializado en la educación primaria en la American University en D.C. y empezaría a enseñar al primer grado en el otoño. Todos los amigos de Tyler pensaban que era la carrera adecuada para él. Después de todo, Tyler era un gran, niño crecido. Se relacionaba muy bien con los niños. Los padres de Tyler no estaban muy impresionados con la elección de su carrera, pero de mala gana aceptaron.

"_Llamo para invitarte a una fiesta"_

"_Tú y Mark harán una fiesta?"_

Tyler estaba callado. "_um…de hecho…Mark y yo ya no estamos juntos."_

Blaine estaba en shock. "_Qué? Desde cuándo?."_

"_Desde abril. El otoño pasado, Mark dejo el diario de Washington Post y se fue a CNN. Al parecer se enamoró de su productor al aire. Un tipo llamado Matt .Empezaron a escondidas en enero y Mark llegó limpio en abril. Él estaba tratando de esperar hasta que me graduara, pero empecé a sospechar. Yo estaba muy lastimado, pero nos separamos como amigos. Siempre estaré agradecido con él. ¿Quién sabe lo que me hubiera pasado en la universidad si no hubiera estado con Mark. Probablemente tendría SIDA ahora. O estaría muerto. "_

Blaine no pudo disputar eso. Tyler tenía la mala costumbre de dormir con los chicos después de cinco minutos de haberlos conocido. Marcos había sido el primer novio real de Tyler y era 4 años mayor que el. Había amado a Tyler y cuidado muy bien de él. Gracias a Dios, su relación se mantuvo durante la mayor parte de la carrera de la universidad de Tyler.

_"Así que, ¿dónde está la fiesta?"_

_"Es en los Hamptons. Mi nuevo… amigo la tiene. Él es dueño de una casa. Lle dije que quería invitarte."_

Blaine estaba preocupado_. "¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo, Tyler?"_

Blaine podía sentir la sonrisa de Tyler a través del teléfono. _"Su nombre es Craig Thompson y es un abogado, como tú! Bueno, como tú lo serás. Es muy agradable y muy lindo."_

_"Es ya un abogado? ¿Cuántos años tiene este tipo?"_

_"Prométeme que no me gritas?"_

Oh, mierda_. "Te lo prometo"._

_"Tiene 30"._

Blaine calculo con la cabeza. Él y Tyler nacieron el mismo año. Tyler ya tenía 22. Blaine es del 22 de agosto.

_"8 años, Tyler? Supongo que no importa, pero es mucha diferencia"._

_"Lo sé, pero le gustan los chicos que son más jóvenes que él, y creo que necesito alguien mayor que lidie conmigo. Volvería a un chico de mi edad, loco. Los chicos mayores son más pacientes"._

Blaine decidió que él tenía razón.

_"Y ¿adivina qué, Blaine?"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Vas a estar muy orgulloso de mí"._

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Hemos estado saliendo desde mayo y no me he acostado con él!" Tyler comenzó a reír como un niño de seis años._

Blaine se rio._ "Estoy orgulloso de ti!"_

_"Ha sido duro, pero estoy decidido a esperar. Al menos por un tiempo más. Será el primero desde Mark, por lo que deseo asegurarme de que está bien."_

_"Me alegro por ti, Tyler."_

_"Así que, ¿quieres venir?_

_"Por supuesto". _Blaine pensó por un momento_. "¿Puedo llevar a un amigo?"_

_"¿Kurt no sigue todavía en París?"_

"_Sí. Es alguien más. Un amigo mío"_

"_ok."_

Después de conseguir los detalles, Blaine llamado Jace.

_"¿Quieres ir a los Hamptons este fin de semana?"_

_"Es curioso. Iba a preguntarte lo mismo."_

_"¿En serio?"_

_"Sí. Mi familia tiene una casa allí."_

Enserio.

_"Un amigo mío va a tener una fiesta. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?_"

_"Iría a cualquier parte contigo, Blaine. A Cualquier lugar"._

* * *

Viernes por la noche, Blaine bajaba por las escaleras de su edificio y se detuvo en seco.

Maldita sea.

Jace estaba apoyado contra un Porsche Negro Cayman S Edition. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros negros. Tenía el pelo de punta. Se veía sexy como el infierno. Y luego, por supuesto, estaba el coche. Blaine le gustaban los coches caros y rápidos.

_"Es tuyo?"_

_"Sí"._

_"Solamente 500 fueron hechos."_

_"Lo sé."_

Blaine se acercó y paso su mano por el capo_. "Sé que conducir en la ciudad de NY es como una perra, pero si tuviera un carro como este, lo manejaría todos los días"_

Jace sonrió_. "Eres bienvenido a pedirlo prestado en cualquier momento"_

"_Enserio?"_

_"Por supuesto. Te voy a dar el código para el garaje y un juego de llaves. Realmente rara vez lo conduzco."_

Blaine se quedó allí, pensando en la oferta de Jace. Él lo miró. Tal vez no debería irse con él este fin de semana. Esta amistad iba creciendo más peligrosa a cada momento. Blaine sabía que si Jace pensaba que lo dejaría ser el activo, se lo habría cogido por ahora y acabaría de tomar sus posibilidades de que la oscuridad lo castigara. El deseaba tanto a Jace. Y Kurt nunca lo sabría.

_"Sube, vamos a salir a la carretera."_

Blaine vaciló y luego se subió en el coche.

Mientras conducían a lo lejos, Blaine miró a Jace. Quería cógeselo. Jace lo deseaba? Sí, actuaba como si lo hiciera. Pero, Jace necesitaba un esclavo. ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo tratando de seducir a Blaine?

_"¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

Jace miró. _"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Qué quieres de mí? Necesitas un esclavo y yo definitivamente no soy un candidato. No me puedes coger así que... ¿por qué estás tratando de seducirme?"_

_"¿Qué te hace pensar que no te puedo coger?"_

Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron de un oscuro profundo. _"No soy pasivo"_

"_Yo tampoco."_

_"Entonces, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer?"_

_"¿Por qué tengo que estar tratando de hacer algo? Me gustas Blaine. No puede sólo gustarme tenerte cerca? Es agradable estar con alguien como yo. Alguien que tiene los mismos intereses que yo. Alguien con quien hacer cosas. "_

Blaine miró por la ventana. _"Sí, claro"._

Jace miró a Blaine y luego de nuevo a la carretera, tenia una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Así que, Blaine pensaba que no podía cogérselo...

* * *

The Harrington Hamptons era una casa impresionante. Tenía varias hectáreas incluyendo una piscina al aire libre y cubierta y una pista de tenis. Habia 5 dormitorios, cada uno con su propio baño completo. El comedor formal tenía una de las mesas más grandes Blaine había visto en su vida. La cocina era el estado de arte. Blaine estaba en la cocina y pensó en Kurt. A Kurt le encantaría una cocina así. Un día, Blaine se aseguraría de que tuvieran una asi.

Jace mostró a Blaine su habitación. _"La mía está bajando el pasillo. Sólo grita o golpea si necesitas algo."_

_"Está bien. Gracias."_

Blaine se desnudó, se dio una ducha y se puso un par de calzones. Él se estaba peinando cuando Jace llamó.

_"Adelante"_

Mierda.

Jace tenía un par de calzoncillos marinos apretados. Nada más. Blaine se inclinó sobre la cómoda para sostenerse a sí mismo como su erección invadió sus calzoncillos. Él oró porque Jace no se diera cuenta.

Jace miró a la directo a la entrepierna de Blaine y sonrió. _"Sólo vine a darte las buenas noches. ¿Necesitas algo?"_ Poco a poco se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró directamente a los ojos de Blaine.

_"No, estoy bien. Buenas noches."_

Jace se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_"Buenas noches guapo"._

Una vez que se marchado, Blaine se derrumbó sobre la cama.

Se vino dos veces. Una vez pensando en Jace y la otra pensando en Kurt.

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, Jace comenzó a hablar justo sobre su juego de tenis frente a Blaine. Blaine rodó los ojos.

_"Si tuviera mi raqueta, no sólo le le ganaría a tu culo en la cancha, también te golpearía con la raqueta por toda la mierda que estás hablando."_

_"Excusas, excusas. Tengo un montón de raquetas aquí. Un verdadero jugador puede jugar el juego, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar."_

Color de los ojos de Blaine se profundizó. _"¿Es un reto? Vamos a jugar"._

Dos maestros que trataban de aniquilarse mutuamente.

Su juego era feroz, poderoso y despiadado. Blaine se alegró al ver que su cuerpo estaba preparado para el desafío. Por casi 45 minutos seguidos, ninguno de ellos perdió una vuelta. Corrieron, se lanzaron un gruñido y, golpearon a la pobre pelota de tenis con una fuerza increíble. Por último, Jace agarró la pelota, ya que se vino abajo y lo calificó como un empate

"_No. Yo gane!" gritó Blaine. "Tu renunciaste!"_

_"Yo no renuncié! Podemos hacer esto por horas!"_

_"Entonces vamos a hacerlo!"_

_"¿No tienes una fiesta esta noche?"_

_"Puedo jugar todo el día y toda la noche."_

Por ahora, Jace estaba de pie delante de él. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, sus ropas se aferra a sus cuerpos mojados. Su respiración era pesada. Jace se inclinó y le acarició los rizos mojados en la frente de Blaine.

_"Estas caliente como el infierno, guapo"._

Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron entonces abrieron. Sí. El infierno era una descripción exacta de su estado actual.

Estaba a punto de ponerse más caliente.

Entraron a la ducha. Como Blaine estaba bajo el agua, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Jace entró vestido sólo con una toalla. Blaine lo miró fijamente.

Por favor, no dejes caer la toalla.

Por favor, no dejes caer la toalla.

Por favor no dejes…

Mierda.

Jace entró en la ducha y agarro la esponja y el jabón de Blaine. Miró a los ojos de Blaine y muy lentamente comenzó a lavar cuello de Blaine, justo debajo de la barbilla. Se abrió camino por el pecho, y hacia abajo a través de un brazo y luego el otro, masajeo en círculos lentos. Le lavó el estómago y luego cayó de rodillas. No tocó su pene. En cambio, poco a poco lavo cada una de las piernas de Blaine, trabajando en la parte delantera y luego por la parte posterior. Se puso de pie detrás de él y frotó su espalda, hasta el cuello. Enjuagó la esponja y el paso agua por todo el cuerpo de Blaine para quitar el jabón. Blaine se mantuvo congelado durante todo el tiempo, con los ojos cerrados. Apenas respiraba. Una vez que todo el jabón se fue, Jace salió de la ducha.

_"Voy a salir a terminar...". _Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Blaine cayó hacia delante, apoyando las manos contra la pared de la ducha. Él no se tocó.

Se vino. Fuerte.

Una vez que se vistió, se fueron a la ciudad para el almuerzo. Jace no menciono nada de la ducha y tampoco Blaine. Después del almuerzo, caminaron por las atestadas calles, mirando en las tiendas. Blaine entró en una joyería. Quería comprar algo para Kurt. Dijo a si mismo que no era por sentir culpa acerca de la ducha. Sólo algo para su novio. Estaba mirando una colección de pulseras cuando Jace apareció a su lado.

_"Elige uno y lo voy a comprar para ti."_

Blaine se sentía irritado. _"Estoy buscando algo para Kurt."_

_"Oh"._

_"Además, para que lo sepas, tengo dinero. No tienes que pagar por todo. Yo no soy tu maldito esclavo."_

Blaine salió de la tienda. Caminó apresuradamente hasta que vio una banca. Se sentó enfadado.

¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Fue la frustración sexual, la ducha, el hecho de que estaba mentalmente engañando a Kurt o el hecho de que Jace se comportaba como si él quería esclavizarlo? Blaine se llevó la mano a la frente, con los dedos entrelazados en sus rizos, sus ojos cerrados. Estuvo sentado solo durante unos minutos hasta que sintió a Jace sentarse a su lado. Maldita sea, su olor era tan jodidamente embriagador.

La voz de Jace estaba muy silenciosa. _"Lo siento. No quise molestarte."_

Blaine suspiró. _"¿Qué quieres de mí, Jace?"_

_"Ya te lo dije. No quiero nada. Disfruto de tu compañía."_

Blaine negó con la cabeza. _"No creo eso."_ Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron casi negros. Miró a los ojos de Jace y trató de atraparlo. No pudo.

Ahora fue el turno de Jace de estar molesto_. "¿Qué estás haciendo? No me puedes atrapar!"_

_"¡Exacto! Y, no puedes atraparme! No me puedes esclavizar y no puedes cogerme. Así que, ¿por qué estás tratando de seducirme?"_

_"No sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Pensé que estaba siendo amable con alguien que me gustaba."_

_"Eso es mentira"._

"_Bien Blaine. Quieres que sea como un idiota?, Mira no puedo evitar tratarte. Usted es un maestro. Ya sabes cómo es. Es instinto. Es una cuestión de control."_

_"Bueno, deje de hacerlo en mí. No soy tu esclavo y nunca lo sere."_

Jace no dijo nada.

* * *

Por la noche, su lucha se había disuelto durante la cena y una siesta. Blaine decidió relajarse y disfrutar el resto del fin de semana. Se dijo a si mismo que estaba a salvo de los avances de Jace y sus propios pensamientos sucios. El sexo entre ellos nunca sucedería porque era físicamente imposible. Blaine no engañaría a Kurt.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, parecía que toda la población de los Hamptons había sido invitada. El lugar estaba lleno de gente guapa jóven, tanto homosexuales como heterosexuales. Blaine estaba empezando a pensar que no encontraría Tyler, cuando oyó gritar su nombre.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Tyler corrió hacia él y se estrelló contra él, cayendo al suelo. El y Tyler encontraron esto hilarante y se desplomaron en un montón de risas. Se levantaron en sus manos y sonrió a los ojos de Blaine.

_"Hola Blaine!"_

_"Mierda Tyler! Yo también te extrañé."_ Tyler sonrió. Soltó las manos de Blaine y se sostuvo bien sobre sus pies antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él otra vez.

_"Oh, Blaine! Estoy tan feliz de verte! Te he extrañado y a Kurt."_

Blaine se sentía amado. Tyler siempre será especial para él. Después de todo, Tyler fue su primera vez.

_"Tyler, este es mi amigo Jace Harrington. Jace, Tyler McDonald."_

_"Hola"._

_"Hey"._ Tyler miró a Jace de cerca. Maldita sea. Era casi tan impresionante como Blaine. Él miró a Jace y a Blaine. Había algo entre ellos? Blaine no le haría eso a Kurt... ¿o sí? Tyler estaba muy preocupado cuando se enteró de que Kurt se iba a París por un año. Él no lo entendía, pero sabía que la relación Blaine y Kurt era especial. Él siempre deseó poder encontrar a alguien que lo amara en la forma en que Blaine amaba a Kurt. Y, que se lo cogiera de la misma manera en que Blaine lo había hecho en la preparatoria.

Mientras Tyler estudio a Jace, Jace estudio a Tyler. Jace encontró muy atractivo a Tyler. Tan alto y sexy, y sus ojos eran hermosos. Miró a Blaine y luego de vuelta a Tyler. Miró a los ojos de Tyler como Tyler miró a Blaine. Sí. Alguna vez, Blaine se había cogido a este chico y se lo cogió bien. Se pregunto por qué no era esclavo de Blaine? Tendría que preguntarle a Blaine eso más adelante.

Tyler presentó Blaine a Craig. Blaine estaba feliz de ver que Craig parecía totalmente enamorado de Tyler. Tyler necesitaba amor más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Sin el sentimiento de ser amado, Tyler podría volver a caer en sus viejos hábitos de dormir por todos lados. Blaine esperaba que este tipo pudiera ofrecérselo.

Después de unas cuantas copas de vino, Blaine y Jace se sentían bien. Jace arrastró a Blaine a la pista de baile y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. A medida que la música lenta empezó, Jace deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y lo abrazó. Blaine tomó una respiración profunda, inhalando olor de Jace. Ahora él estaba ebrio por el vino y por el olor embriagador de Jace. Y, estaba duro como una roca. Jace tiró de él más de cerca. Blaine sintió la erección de Jace frotándose contra la suya. Se enviaron escalofríos eléctricos en todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Jace lo sostuviera cerca mientras se balanceaban adelante y atrás.

Inconscientes del hecho de que estaban siendo observados.

Warren estaba en la esquina, echando humo.

Ese imbécil.

Ese maldito hijo de puta.

Kurt debe saber. Kurt debe saber exactamente lo suyo, al que llamaba maestro que esta haciendo mientras él no está.

Warren sacó su teléfono y cambia al modo de cámara. Saco unas cuantas fotos.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ preguntó la cita de Warren, Alex.

_"Recopilando pruebas"._

_Hola Kurt. Mira a quién me encontré en una fiesta. Te extraño._

Enviar.

Warren se volvió hacia Alex. _"Vamos."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine y Jace estaban muy borrachos, así que tomaron un taxi de vuelta a casa de Jace. Una vez dentro de la casa, ellos tropezaron arriba y se desplomaron en la cama de Blaine. Blaine estaba acostado en su lado. Jace estaba detrás de él. Se acurrucó más cerca de él hasta que quedaron en forma de cuchara. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y le susurró al oído.

_"¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?"_

Blaine suspiró. "Mmm hmm". Esto se sentia muy bien. Muy agradable. A medida que se fue quedando dormido, escuchó a su teléfono sonar. Estaba demasiado cansado y borracho para contestar. Jace metió la mano en bolsillo trasero de Blaine, sacó el teléfono y miró la pantalla. Kurt. Jace puso el teléfono para que vibrara y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Puso a Blaine más cerca de él, frotando su erección contra el culo de Blaine. Blaine estaba fuera de combate.

Jace susurró en voz baja. _"Soy paciente Blaine. Estoy dispuesto a esperar. Te lo mereces. Vales la pena."_

* * *

Kurt se quedó mirando la foto en su teléfono. Él había estado mirándola desde hace dos horas. Intentó llamar a Blaine, pero no hubo respuesta.

Que es lo que Blaine estaba haciendo?

¿Quién era ese tipo?

El tipo de la foto se veía muy atractivo, pero algo andaba mal. Kurt no podía entenderlo, pero cuanto más miraba la foto, más preocupado se sentía. No era sólo el hecho de que Blaine podría estar engañándolo. Era otra cosa. Algo había en este tipo en particular. Kurt sintió una agitación débil en el pecho. Cambió su teléfono a la pantalla principal y cerró los ojos para pensar.

Algo andaba mal. Este hombre era una amenaza.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Cómo podía decirlo a partir de una foto en el teléfono? Debía confundir su preocupación con que Blaine lo engañaba con otra cosa.

Él abrió su bandeja de entrada y miró la foto de nuevo. La agitación débil en su pecho regreso.

Que estaba haciendo Blaine? ¿Estaba durmiendo con este tipo? Kurt se sentía triste, pero no lloró. Si Blaine estaba engañándolo, era culpa de Kurt. Sabía lo importante que el sexo era para Blaine. Sin él, él se debilitaría. Kurt realmente esperaba que pasara meses sin sexo? De verdad pensaba que Blaine se dejaría morir de hambre?

Kurt debería haberlo sabido mejor. Después de todo, él tenía sus propios problemas...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A principios de ese mismo día, Kurt se había visto en una leve confusión, por los elementos extraídos de una canasta que llevaba Daveed. Se suponía que iban a tener un día de campo. Kurt había esperado sandwiches. Daveed había traído la piña, las fresas, el chocolate derretido, cruasanes y el vino. Kurt gimió.

_"Daveed... voy a ganar 10 libras con esta comida"._

_"Tu figura es preciosa Kurt. Simplemente divina. Te ves delicioso. No puedo esperar para probarlo."_

_"No voy a dormir contigo. Tengo un novio. Me voy a casar en un año."_

Daveed se limitó a sonreír. Sabía que decisión de Kurt se estaba debilitando.

Y Kurt también lo sabía. Había descubierto recientemente algo nuevo acerca de su esclavitud.

Antes de salir de Nueva York, la esclavización de Kurt a Blaine había crecido increíblemente fuerte. Una vez que llegó a París, la esclavitud había dolido en su interior durante semanas, un triste implacable, dolor junto con un anhelo de Blaine.

Pero ahora, la esclavitud estaba en silencio. Había sido reemplazada con una fuerte sensación más peligrosa.

Se retiró.

El cuerpo de Kurt estaba acostumbrado a ser tomado en una base regular. Ya era amado suavemente o cogido brutalmente, el cuerpo de Kurt había sido entrenado para servir y aceptar las demandas físicas que fueron hechas por Blaine. Su cuerpo había sido acariciado, abrazado y cogido. Fue un efecto droga de cóctel, alimentado con él por semana durante más de cinco años.

Y ahora, se había detenido.

En un primer momento, Kurt pensó que el intenso anhelo y la necesidad de ser tocado y jodido estaba extrañando a Blaine. Pero ahora, él se dio cuenta de que era mucho más. Esto no fue sólo sobre el deseo de tener sexo. Kurt necesitaba ser cogido. Su cuerpo lo ansiaba. No podía funcionar sin eso. Durante cinco años, Blaine se lo había cogido casi semanalmente. Su cuerpo se hizo adicto, no sólo al sexo, sino al afecto. No sólo tenía que sentir un pene en el culo. Tenía que ser acariciado y consolado con palabras de amor y toques suaves. Kurt era adicto al amor. No era un deseo. Era una necesidad. Había sido entrenado para servir a Blaine, y tenía que servir a Blaine. Debido a que, a cambio, Blaine le diera el afecto y la atención de su cuerpo y mente anhelaba. Como Kurt pensó a lo largo, se dio cuenta que era una parte importante, pero sutil del control esclavo / maestro dinámico. Su ser adicto al afecto, era otra forma de control. Él siempre serviría a Blaine, Blaine porque siempre seria su droga. Era adicto a Blaine.

Kurt estaba nervioso, nervioso y en el borde. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y siempre le resultaba un poco difícil respirar. No dormía bien por las noches. Él nunca pudo relajarse.

Excepto cuando estaba con Daveed.

Kurt había dejado de regresar a su casa después del trabajo. En su lugar, se fue a la casa de Daveed y hacia la cena. Daveed lo abrazaba y besaba sus mejillas. Le masajeaba el cuello a Kurt, los hombros y la espalda, siempre se movía un poco más abajo. Él deliberadamente chocaba con Kurt, frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se acercó por detrás y le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su pene contra el culo apretado de Kurt. Mantuvo sus manos sobre Kurt, en todo momento, y Kurt se estaba derritiendo debajo de cada caricia suave, tierna y cariñosa de Daveed. No era Blaine, pero era algo. Algo para proporcionar algo de alivio al anhelo constante. Los antojos. Estaba decidido a no dormir con Daveed, o incluso darle un beso en la boca. Sólo necesitaba su contacto para ayudarle a sobrevivir a la separación.

Daveed estaba dispuesto a ser paciente.

Él sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kurt se derrumbara por completo. Y él se aseguraría de estar allí para amortiguar la caída. Con su pene.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt cerró su teléfono, abrió su laptop, y se detuvo un sitio web de aerolíneas. Tal vez podría visitar a Blaine un poco antes de septiembre.

* * *

Ow. Ow. Ow.

La cabeza de Blaine estaba matándolo.

Maldita sea. ¿Cuánto bebió anoche?

Fue unos minutos antes de que Blaine se diera cuenta de que Jace estaba a su alrededor. Tuvo unos segundos de pánico hasta que recordó que los dos estaban completamente vestidos.

Con mucho cuidado se desenredó y se sentó. Ow. No más vino. Fue al baño y luego agarro su teléfono. Dos textos de Kurt. La primera era una foto de él y Jace, bailando.

Te amo. Por favor no duermas con este chico. Llámame.

El pánico inundó el cerebro de Blaine. ¿Qué demonios? Miró el reloj. Era las 10:20 am. 16:20 en París. Blaine miró a Jace. Jace seguía profundamente dormido. Blaine tranquilamente salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y salio. Marcó el número de Kurt.

_"Blaine?"_

_"Hola"._

_"Hola"._

_"Kurt... No dormí con ese tipo."_

_"¿Dónde estás?"_

_"En los Hamptons. Fui a una fiesta ofrecida por Tyler y su nuevo novio. Kurt, te lo juro, no pasó nada". Todavía no, de todos modos._

_"Blaine... me estás engañando?"_

Sólo en mi mente. _"No, te lo dije, no me acosté con él. No te estoy engañando."_ Técnicamente, no pasó nada en la ducha.

Kurt se quedó callado por unos momentos. _"Blaine... Sé que esto es difícil para ti. Mi ida, pero por favor... Blaine... no duermas con este tipo. Si tienes que acostarte con alguien, llame a Lake. Eso sí, no duermas con este tipo"._

¿Qué? Llame Lake?

_"Kurt, no dormiré con nadie y no voy a llamar a Lake. ¿Cómo puedes sugerir eso?"_

_"Porque sé cuánto sexo necesitas. Sé que estás probablemente débil... y no estoy allí y..._" Maldita sea. La culpa, la culpa, la culpa. La culpa por dejar solo a Blaine y la culpa por permitir que Daveed lo haga sentirse bien todas las noches.

_"Blaine... ¿quién es este tipo? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cómo lo conociste?"_

_"Su nombre es Jace Harrington. Lo conocí en el café"._

_"¿Cómo es él?"_

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_"Cómo es? Háblame de él."_

_"Kurt... no lo sé. Él es..."_ Blaine se detuvo. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero él no quería decirle a Kurt sobre la oscuridad de Jace. "Es sólo un chico, Kurt. Sólo somos amigos. Sabe mucho de gente importante. Gente poderosa. Me ha estado presentando a la gente que me puede ayudar en mi carrera y la tuya."

Oh. Así que, ahora carrera de Kurt era importante.

_"Blaine... no duermas con él."_

_"No voy a hacerlo. Te amo. Nunca haría eso". Espero nunca hacerlo. Estoy tratando demasiado no hacerlo._

_"Lo digo en serio, Blaine. No duermas con él." Y no voy a dormir con Daveed._

_"No lo hare. Te lo prometo."_

Se quedaron en el teléfono en silencio. La mente de Blaine estaba corriendo. Quién envió a Kurt esa foto? La única persona que podría haberla enviado era... Tyler? De ninguna manera. Tyler no lo vendería así. Él y Tyler se habían conocido durante demasiado tiempo. Tyler no haría algo así. Pero, ¿quién más podría haberla enviado?

_"Kurt, quien te envió esa foto?"_

_"¿Por qué es importante?"_

_"Solo me estaba preguntando."_

_"Bueno, no te lo diré." Tengo que proteger a Warren. A Blaine le encantaría una razón para anular su trato y matarlo._

_"Kurt..."_

_"No, no te lo diré. No importa quién la envió."_

Blaine estaba marcado, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Kurt estaba molesto y tenía todo el derecho a estarlo.

_"Kurt, Te amo. Realmente lo hago, hermoso. Te extraño. Tienes que venir a casa"._

_"Voy a estar en casa en un par de semanas."_

_"¿En serio?"_

_"Sí. Tengo que hacer algunas comprobaciones, pero voy a tratar de llegar en agosto. Como dos semanas a partir de ahora. Para tu cumpleaños."_

Blaine cerró los ojos y sonrió. Bien. Sólo tenía que hacerlo dos semanas más.

_"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"_

_"Sólo un fin de semana. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir un viernes libre. Si puedo, voy a salir el jueves por la noche y estar allí el viernes, sábado y domingo por la noche salir"._

Blaine suspiró con alivio. _"Está bien."_

Blaine le conto a Kurt sobre la nueva relación de Tyler. Kurt estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo. No había gritos de sorpresa o avalancha de preguntas. Kurt estaba triste y Blaine podía sentirlo a través del teléfono. Se sentía como una mierda. No quería hacerle daño a Kurt.

_"Kurt, Te amo."_

_"Yo también te amo"._

Blaine colgó y se quedó afuera, pensando. Quién envió a Kurt esa foto? Tyler haría eso? No importaba.

Kurt iba a regresar a casa.

Y tal vez Blaine no lo dejaría volver a París.

* * *

**AHHH maldito Blaine todavía de que casi lo engaña no lo dejara volver a paris**


	10. Chapter 10

**Es hora de pagar los platos rotos, Blaine.**

CAPITULO 10.

Lunes por la noche, Mike Huntel apago su laptop, se puso de pie y se estiró. Salió de su oficina y camino al final del pasillo, deteniéndose en la oficina de Blaine. Entró y miró los montones de trabajos limpios y ordenados en el escritorio. Sus ojos se posaron en la foto de Kurt. Lo agarro y la miró atentamente antes de devolverla a su lugar. Todavía pareció extraño que alguien como Blaine fuera gay. Parecía tan fuera de lugar con sus poderes, pero de nuevo... Blaine no era el gay estereotipado. Diablos, él no era nada del estereotipo. Era oscuro, intenso, y tenía un aura ligeramente amenazadora que Mike había notado que podía encender y apagar a voluntad. Este chico es talentoso. Él sabía que Blaine quería hacerse socio de HWV, y Mike se iba a asegurar de que lo hiciera. Diablos, él haría al chico un socio hoy si pudiera. Mierda la escuela de leyes. El chico no la necesitaba. Él tenía ese poder. Ese poder precioso, increíble.

Mike miró su reloj. 6:45 pm. No quería llegar tarde.

Llamó a su conductor, Dave.

"Estoy listo. Te veré en el garaje".

Como Mike cabalgaba en su carro Lincoln Town, se relajó con un Martini en la barra de coche. Gracias a Dios que había encontrado a Blaine. Descendiente de la Oscuridad. Él sonrió. Oscuro. Eso es lo que su padre había llamado siempre el congresista Jim. El Oscuro. Mike perdió a su padre. Él había muerto hace años, y sin embargo, todavía lo echaba de menos. Era un gran hombre y un gran padre. Mike siempre se esforzó por ser tan buen padre de Samantha, ya que su padre había sido para él. A pesar de su apretada agenda política de su padre, siempre tenía tiempo para Mike. Incluso llegó a la mayoría de sus pequeños partidos de liga y eventos escolares. Había sido un gran padre. Mike estaba seguro de que él estaría orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado. Y estaba seguro de que aprobaría sus planes para Blaine. Su padre nunca escatimaba al congresista Jim su poder. En cambio, habría quedado impresionado por él. En el temor de él. Se había presentado al congresista Mike con tal adoración y respeto en su voz y sus ojos. Mike había sido joven, pero recordaba el aura que rodeaba al congresista Jim. Blaine tenía la misma aura. Poder. Fuerza. Confianza. Mike había quedado muy impresionado con la confianza del congresista Jim. Había sido la confianza que rayaba en la arrogancia. La arrogancia llena del conocimiento que tenía el mundo a sus bolas y no tenía miedo de presionar. Mike esperaba que Blaine no tuviera miedo de presionar también.

Mike fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Dave al frenar el coche en frente del Club Privado de Danbury. Mike salió y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Él deslizo su tarjeta-llave plateada y presionó su pulgar a la almohadilla. Las puertas se abrieron.

"Buenas noches Helena".

"Buenas noches, señor Huntel. Encantada de verlo de nuevo."

Mike asintió, subió al ascensor y pulsó el 3er piso. Pensó en Helena. Ella había sido buena en la cama. Tal vez él se la podría coger de nuevo. Había pasado un tiempo.

Las puertas se abrieron en el tercer piso. Mike salió y caminó por el pasillo hasta una sala de reuniones privada de la izquierda. Andrew estaba esperando por él.

"Buenas noches, Andrew."

"Hola Mike. Escucha, yo probablemente debería avisarle..."

"Como carajos te va hijo!"

Andrew giró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio. "Advertirle que Clarissa insistió en acompañarme".

Mike dio la vuelta.

"Clarissa Buenas tardes. Me alegro de verte de nuevo."

Los ojos de Clarissa Montiel eran tan brillantes y en fuego como su pelo rojo llamativo. Ella estaba furiosa.

"Nada de estupideces de "me allegro verte de Nuevo", Mike Huntel! Cuando sacaras a mi bebe de la cárcel? Todo ese maldito dinero que mi familia a gastado en tu firma de abogados por años, y ni siquiera puedes sacar a mi niño de la cárcel! Qué carajo? Todos ustedes abogados son unos hijos-de-puta!"

Mike dio a Clarissa una mirada aburrida. Cuando se divorciaría Andrew de esta perra?

"Es de lo que vine a hablar con Andrew."

"Y esa es otra maldita cosa! Deja de tener reuniones a mis espaldas! Ese es mi hijo encerrado ahí dentro! Yo soy su madre! Me merezco saber lo que está pasando!"

Andrew estaba harto de su mujer.

"Clarissa, no tienes un lugar donde estar? Creo que vi al mesero que te cogiste el año pasado en la planta baja. Porque no vas al restaurante y eres una buena pequeña puta para él?

Mike dio un paso atrás al ver los ojos de pura ira en erupción de Clarissa. No es extraño que su niño le hubiera disparado a alguien.

"¿Cómo te atreves, pequeño imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme delante de alguien! Tal vez si tu pene no fuera tan..."

"¡Basta! ¡Cállate!" Andrew gritó.

Clarissa se quedó allí por un momento, echando humo. "Me voy a tomar un trago!" Ella salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Andrew parecía agotado.

A Mike le hizo gracia. "Gran parte de la rutina de madre preocupada."

Andrew suspiró. "Ella no le interesa una mierda Drew. Ella sólo quiere asegurarse de que no voy a reunirme contigo para hablar sobre el divorcio. Lo cual, hablando se eso, me reuniré contigo para hablar de eso, una vez que todas estas tonterías de Drew terminen".

Los hombres se sentaron. Andrew se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Y bien?"

"Bueno, puedo decir con seguridad que tu hijo debe salir alrededor de dos semanas, si no antes."

"¿Cómo? El fiscal de distrito tiene un testigo. Un testigo, que no puedo tocar. No puedo hacer una mierda. No puedo permitir que algo suceda. La Fed está tan metida en mi culo, saben cuándo cago o voy a orinar"

"Nada le tiene que pasar al testigo. Ella simplemente va a cambiar su historia."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso? Yo le no puedo pagar. No puedo amenazarla y tú tampoco. Te lo digo Mike, tenemos que tener cuidado. Cualquier cosa que huela a pescado y los federales me van a ir por mí. Ya sea que fuera mi culpa o no. "

"Las amenazas y la violencia no son la única respuesta. Confía en mí. La testigo va a cambiar su historia, no le haremos daño, y tu hijo volverá a caminan. Nadie sospechará de ti de ninguna cosa."

Andrew miró a Mike duro. Él confiaba en él. Había confiado en él durante más de 15 años con el lado legítimo de su negocio. Sabía que Mike no era un idiota

"Está bien. ¿Cómo vas a sacar esto adelante?"

Mike sonrió. "Sólo déjamelo a mí."

* * *

Blaine miró el reloj y suspiró. Cuando sabría algo de Mike? No sabía a qué hora se reunirían ni en dónde. No quería llegar tarde.

Cuando Blaine abrió su correo electrónico del trabajo la mañana del martes, recibió un correo electrónico de Mike, quien lo invito a almorzar. Blaine había aceptado rápidamente. Esperaba que Mike fuera a preguntarle para ayudarlo en otro caso. Estaba cansado de hacer pura investigación.

A las 11:30 de la mañana, Alison apareció en su puerta.

"Blaine, Mike quiere que se vean en 15 minutos, abajo, en frente del edificio. Estará en un coche negro Lincoln Town".

"Está bien. Gracias."

Blaine sonrió mientras Alison dio la vuelta y se marchó. Una noche, olvidó su celular y regreso a buscarlo. Fue alrededor de las 8:00 pm, y las oficinas estaban desiertas. A medida que se acercaba a su oficina, escuchó ruidos extraños. Gruñidos, gemidos y chillidos. Al investigar, se topó con Mike cogiéndose como el infierno a Alison, en la sala de conferencias. Ellos no se dieron cuenta, por lo que Blaine miró por un rato. Él había encontrado esto interesante, pero no excitante. Él era definitivamente gay.

Exactamente a las 11:45 de la mañana, el coche de Mike se detuvo y su conductor, Dave salió a abrir la puerta a Blaine.

"Hola, Bienvenido de nuevo!"

"Gracias Blaine. ¡Es bueno estar de vuelta. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?"

Aburridas como el infierno.

"Bien. He estado haciendo una investigación de fondo para algunos de los abogados de bienes raíces".

Mike se rio. "En otras palabras, has estado aburrido hasta las lágrimas."

Blaine se limitó a sonreír.

Se detuvieron frente a un restaurante privado llamado, Smiths. Los restaurantes privados eran abiertos sólo a los miembros, nunca al público. Cuando entraron, Blaine observó la lujosa decoración y la forma en que todo el personal saludó Mike por su nombre. Un día. Un día él tendría el dinero para tener una membresía para un lugar como este.

Una vez instalados en un comedor privado, Mike comenzó. Tenía que averiguar lo lejos que Blaine estaba dispuesto a llegar para conseguir lo que quería.

"Dime, Blaine. ¿Crees que todo el mundo merece una defensa?"

"Por supuesto. Es la forma en que nuestro sistema de justicia funciona".

"¿Qué pasa con aquellos que son culpables?"

"Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario".

"Cierto... pero, digamos que sabemos a ciencia cierta que es culpable. ¿Todavía merece una defensa?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Cuál es la principal responsabilidad de un abogado?"

"Representar a su cliente en la medida de sus posibilidades. Preparar vigorosamente su caso y luchar por su cliente."

Mike estaba en silencio. Miró a los ojos de Blaine. Tanto poder en esos ojos.

"Para que lo tengamos claro. No tienes algún problema en defender a alguien que es culpable?"

Blaine no lo dudó. "No, no lo creo. ¿Cree que eso es malo?"

Mike se rio entre dientes. "No, creo que es lucrativo. Según mi experiencia, el culpable está dispuesto a pasar por mucho para probar su inocencia. Su culpabilidad impulsa su necesidad de aprobación de un jurado. Necesitan una declaración de inocencia para lavar sus culpas. Los que quedan atrapados, es decir. Los culpables que nunca atrapan, no me importa un carajo y no se revuelcan en remordimiento. Simplemente siguen adelante".

Blaine asintió. Eso era muy cierto. No sentía culpa por matar a Phil y él nunca pensó en ello.

Mike continuó. "Sólo es inocente quien cree verdaderamente que el sistema de justicia funciona para ellos. La culpa es pura mentira. Después de todo, los culpables ya están jugando en un campo diferente a todos los demás. Es por eso que cometieron su crimen en primer lugar. Creen que las reglas no se aplican a ellos. Y, suelen tener razón. "

Blaine frunció el ceño. "Sin embargo, los culpables van a la cárcel todo el tiempo."

"¿En serio?"

"Bueno... no todo el tiempo, pero... la mayor parte del tiempo."

Mike sonrió. "¿Estás seguro de eso, Blaine?"

Blaine miró a Mike. La oscuridad se movió un poco. Blaine era culpable de asesinato e incendio premeditado, y sin embargo, nunca había sido cuestionado. Él fue un ejemplo de lo que Mike estaba describiendo. Blaine jugaba en un campo completamente diferente a todos los demás.

El escapo de un asesinato.

Y la tortura.

Y tenía un esclavo.

Exactamente qué reglas se aplicarían a él?

"Tal vez tenga razón."

Mike sonrió. El chico era rápido.

Su almuerzo llegó. Mientras comían, Blaine puso a Mike al tanto en lo que había estado trabajando. Mike escuchó y decidió que era hora de poner definitivamente los talentos de Blaine en un mejor uso. El pobre chico había estado languideciendo mucho debajo de investigaciones e informes.

Una vez que el camarero se llevó los platos, Mike comenzó. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado. Tenía fe en Blaine, pero Blaine aún era joven y, probablemente, un poco idealista. Mike tenía que andar con cuidado.

"Hay un caso en el que Jessica Lincoln está trabajando me gustaría que pudieras ayudar con eso. Es un caso criminal. Estamos defendiendo a un joven llamado Andrew Montiel III. Está acusado de asesinar a una niña llamada Stephanie Wilcox. Aparentemente, los dos tenían una relación sentimental y las cosas fueron al suelo. Andrew proviene de una buena familia, la familia del Upper East Side. Los Montiel son grandes filántropos y empresarios importantes y líderes cívicos en esta ciudad. También han sido clientes de esta firma desde hace años. Nosotros nos encargamos de todos sus asuntos. Ellos cuentan con nosotros para obtener este derecho. Tenemos que detener el enjuiciamiento de Andrew, antes de que vaya a la corte. "

Blaine estaba escuchando atentamente. "¿Cómo puedo ayudar?"

Mike se centró en los ojos de Blaine. Él esperaba darle pistas a los pensamientos de Blaine sobre lo que iba a decir. Necesitaba saber inmediatamente si Blaine estaba preparado para el desafío. No podían arruinarlo.

"Hay un testigo acerca del disparo. Una joven llamada Alexis Young. Ella estaba sentada en el parque, a pocos metros de distancia cuando se produjeron los disparos. Ella ha identificado totalmente a Andrew. Hay que deshacerse de su testimonio".

Mike hizo una pausa.

"Alexis tiene que decidir que no vio a Andrew en el parque ese día. Que él no fue el que disparó a esa chica. Todo caso fiscal se apoya en su testimonio".

La mente de Blaine trabajó rápidamente. Mike lo necesitaba para conseguir que esta chica cambiara de opinión. Para cambiar su historia. Al igual que su abuelo consiguió cambiar la mente de sus colegas acerca de la legislación.

Blaine miró a Mike. ¿Qué le hace pensar que Blaine podría hacer esto? Blaine sabía que podía, pero cómo lo sabía Mike?

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión?"

Mike reprimió una sonrisa. El chico no era estúpido. Él tenía razón al cuestionar la confianza de Mike en él. Después de todo, nadie debía saber acerca de su poder. Mike escogió sus palabras con cuidado.

"Después de verte con Jamison, tengo confianza en tu manera... con la gente. Creo que puedes convencerla de que está equivocada. Le gustas a las mujeres Blaine."

Los ojos de Blaine se ensombrecieron un poco. Mike no te lo pierdas. Blaine aceptaría el reto?

"¿No es esta manipulación de testigos?"

"Nadie va a acosar, intimidar o influir en un testigo."

Blaine entrecerró los ojos. Bueno... eso no era del todo cierto. Él influiría a un testigo. Con la oscuridad.

Él estaría ayudando a dejar un asesino en libertad.

¿Qué pensaría acerca de eso?

Blaine era un asesino. Pero, él no era un peligro para la sociedad... verdad? No. Sólo era peligroso para los que hicieran sufrir o trataran de robarle a Kurt. Al igual que Warren ese hijo de puta. Todo el mundo estaba a salvo. A menos que se le cruzara o lo molestara.

"¿Es este niño Andrew un peligro para la sociedad?"

Mike frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Uh, uh Blaine. Es todo o nada. Los abogados defensores no llegan a tomar esas determinaciones. Tú defiendes a su cliente. Punto."

Blaine se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

No estaba seguro de esto.

Kurt no lo aprobaría. No, en absoluto.

Pero...

Mike tenía razón. El trabajo de un abogado defensor era defender a su cliente y conseguir que saliera. No juzgarlo.

Este probablemente era un chico decente. Tal vez él la mató en un ataque. Blaine había matado en un ataque. Bueno... tal vez eso no era del todo cierto. El asesinato de Phil había sido premeditado. Había visitado el apartamento de Phil y planeo exactamente cómo iba a matarlo. Era estrictamente casual que terminara en la sede de su padre ese día. Si Andrew había planeado matar a esa chica? Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Si no porque iba a tener un arma con él en el parque?.

Mike miró a Blaine con cuidado. Estaba decepcionado de la obvia lucha de Blaine. Había esperado que la oscuridad lo hiciera más sencillo. El congresista Jim siempre había actuado sin vacilación ni pensado en el otro lado. Fue una de las cosas que el padre de Mike había admirado de él. Cuando empiezas a pensar en el otro lado, se pierde el enfoque. Te debilitas. Mike esperaba que Blaine no fuera débil. Tal vez ser gay afectaba a la oscuridad después de todo.

Blaine sabía que se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para responder, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Miró a Mike.

Y todo hizo clic.

Esta era una prueba.

La prueba.

La prueba para ver si valía la pena la oficina de la esquina, el salario, la membresía del gimnasio. De alguna manera, Mike sabía de la oscuridad y estaba probando para ver si Blaine realmente iba a utilizarla. Había sido fácil usarla en nombre de Sheila Jamison. Quién no querría ayudar a una mujer bonita cuyo marido era un imbécil mujeriego?

Pero esto... esto era la verdadera mierda. A qué distancia Blaine estaba dispuesto a llegar para conseguir lo que quería? ¿Él realmente utilizaría las tinieblas a su favor? Para beneficio de la empresa? Incluso si eso significa liberar a un asesino?

Blaine se sentía molesto. Esta era la razón por la que planeaba entrar en derecho corporativo. No quería tener que hacer este tipo de decisiones. Esto era demasiado profundo. Derecho Corporativo implicaría sacar dinero de negocios. Blaine podía hacerlo sin ningún problema. Todo el mundo alrededor de la mesa sería un rico bastardo. Se limitaría a estar transfiriendo dinero y bienes, y luchando para obtener el máximo rendimiento para sus clientes.

Pero esto... esto era diferente.

Miró a Mike de nuevo. Mike lo observaba de cerca, sus ojos ligeramente fríos.

Blaine no quería decepcionar a Mike.

Él no tiene que decirle a Kurt.

Podía hacer esto una vez y nunca lo volvería a hacer. Después de todo, él no tenía intención de entrar en derecho penal.

"Está bien. ¿Cómo llego a esta, Alexis?"

Mike sonrió.

_Mis disculpas a todos los abogados de la defensa._

* * *

**bueno este capítulo se me hizo algo aburrido**

**jaja gabriela por que lo odias a mi se me hace muy lindo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí la autora aclara que Jace se parece a Adam Levine "Creo que Adam es demasiado sexy y se describe como seguro de sí mismo, que es como me imagino a Jace. Debo admitir que en mi mente, Jace es aún más hermoso que Adam, pero Adam es sin duda la idea de donde se creó Jace. El chico es caliente! Los ojos verdes de Cheyenne Jackson también conocido como Dustin Goolsby, el entrenador de Vocal Adrenaline, el sargento alias Hermoso".**

* * *

CAPITULO 11

_I wanna give you something better  
Than anything you've ever had  
A stronger and a faster lover  
The world, it disappears so fast_

-Kiwi de Maroon 5-

"Ven a cenar esta noche."

Blaine tenía dudas. Había evitado a Jace toda la semana, diciendo que estaba demasiado ocupado para el almuerzo y demasiado cansado para la cena. Quería que su atracción por Jace, estuviera fuera de su sistema. Él todavía creia que nada podría suceder entre ellos, pero tenía que superar su deseo de que algo sucediera. Ese deseo era peligroso.

"Estoy muy cansado. Ha sido una semana muy larga."

"Una razón más para que vengas. Podemos cenar y relajarnos. ¡Ni siquiera tenemos que salir por el postre. Tengo un chef Francés que hará los cupcakes que te gustan."

"Jace, tienes 21 años. ¿Por qué tienes un chef?"

Jace rio. "Él no es mi chef. Es de mi padre. Él cocina para ellos cuando están en la ciudad. Yo sólo lo tengo cocinando para mí cuando vienes. Lo único que se cocinar son queso a la parrilla."

Jace estaba tan consentido, pero Blaine estaba agradecido por el Francés. Habían pasado solo tres semanas para que Blaine se quedara sin que Kurt cocinara para él. Antes de conocer a Jace, estaba viviendo de comida para llevar y mantequilla de maní y jalea.

"Vamos. Ven esta noche. Dime lo que quieres para la cena y le diré al Francés que lo haga."

"Podemos tener carne?"

"Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que quieras, Blaine. Cualquier cosa que quieras".

Blaine aceptó cenar a las 7:00 pm. Colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Sólo tenía que soportar otra semana. En una semana, Kurt estaría en casa y todo estaría bien.

* * *

Blaine llegó con Jace exactamente a las 7:00 pm. Había estado allí bastantes veces, que el portero no se molestaba en preguntarle a quien visitaba. Blaine solo entraba. Después de unas cuantas visitas, se dio cuenta que no tenía que presionar el botón del ascensor o el número del piso de Jace. Las puertas del ascensor se abrían automáticamente cuando se acercaba y el ascensor inmediatamente lo llevaba al piso 22. La puerta del apartamento de Jace se abría automáticamente, al igual que con O. Blaine se preguntó cómo la oscuridad lo hacía. Había probado en otros lugares, pero no funcionó. Ni siquiera podía abrir la puerta de su edificio para que lo hiciera por él. Porque era eso?

Mientras Blaine y Jace habían discutido la forma en que cada uno recibió su oscuridad, nunca habían discutido sus capacidades reales. Blaine se preguntaba sobre el poder de Jace. Podría causar dolor? Podría obligar a la gente a decirle la verdad? ¿Podía controlar a la gente? Blaine decidió que le preguntaría esta noche. Tal vez Jace podía hacer más que él. Blaine le encantaría aprender nuevos poderes.

"Jace?"

"Hola guapo".

Blaine lo miro de arriba abajo.

Diablos.

¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo Jace esta semana? Su piel estaba más oscura de lo habitual. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, pero estaban tres tonos más profundos, llenos de deseo hacia Blaine. Tenía el pelo en un estilo desordenado, puntiagudo. Blaine sintió encenderse y... celoso.

"Te cogiste a alguien."

Jace sonrió. "¿Es tan obvio?"

"Sí. Tu piel está más oscura".

Jace asintió. "Un tipo llamado Alex. Me encontré con él en la cafetería. Su amigo no podía quitarme los ojos de encima, pero Alex era más mi tipo".

"¿Qué tipo es ese?"

"Bonito. Linda piel. Una naturaleza naturalmente sumisa".

Blaine lo miró críticamente. "Cuántas veces te lo cogiste? Te ves como si hubieras estado en el sol por un mes."

"Lo conocí el lunes y me lo cogí con fuerza, cada noche de esta semana. Estaba muy decepcionado de que no estaba disponible esta noche, pero quería verte."

Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, Blaine estaba ahogado en celos. Mataría a alguien por tener sexo con Kurt en este momento. No podía esperar a que Kurt regresara a casa. Blaine estaba pensando seriamente en no dejarlo regresar a París. Sabía que Kurt se sentiría lastimado, decepcionado y traicionado, pero a Blaine no le importaba. Habían pasado casi dos meses y Blaine se sentía como una cáscara de sí mismo. No era su culpa la oscuridad necesitaba ser alimentada por vía sexual. Esa era la única manera, y darle de comer era el trabajo de Kurt. Kurt iba a cuidar de él. Blaine nunca debería haber permitido que se fuera. No podía esperar a que el llegar a casa. Iba a cogerse a Kurt en el momento en que bajara del avión. Sería posible tener sexo en el aeropuerto? Eso podría ser interesante...

"Blaine? Blaine? Guapo, despierta."

Blaine parpadeó y miró a Jace, que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Te he estado hablando durante cinco minutos, y creo que no has oído una palabra de lo que dije. ¿Qué estabas soñando?"

"En cogerme a Kurt."

"En serio?"

"Sí. Viene a casa en dos semanas".

"Oh. Bien, eso es bueno. Te ves muy pálido".

Blaine hizo una mueca. Una cosa era el darse cuenta. Que Jace lo notara, le molestaba.

"Blaine, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto".

"El tipo que te invito a la fiesta el pasado fin de semana, Tyler. Has dormido con él antes, ¿verdad?"

Blaine lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado?

"Sí. Ya en la preparatoria. Fue mi primera vez."

Jace asintió.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Es obvio".

"¿Cómo?"

"Todavía tiene algo de ti. Cuando lo haces con otras personas, la oscuridad... una firma, una marca de que estuvimos allí. En ciertas personas, deja una pequeña etiqueta de esclavitud, en caso de que quieras hacerlo tu esclavo. Tyler tiene una etiqueta de esclavitud hacia ti. En cualquier momento podrías ir y hacerlo tu esclavo en cuestión de segundos".

Blaine se sentó allí con la boca abierta. Qué?

"Pero, Tyler no era virgen cuando me acosté con él. Y, yo no tenía la oscuridad entonces. Sólo tenía como, 15."

"No importa. La oscuridad siempre estuvo en ti. Simplemente no se despierta hasta que cumplas los 16 años. Y recuerda, aunque la oscuridad prefiera a alguien virgen, está dispuesta a aceptar a otra persona si eliges una persona que puede ser entrenada."

Blaine se sentía culpable. No le gustaba la idea de que Tyler estuviera esclavizado a él en modo alguno. Parecía injusto.

"¿Cómo sabes que tiene esta... etiqueta de esclavitud?"

"Podía sentirlo porque me preguntaba si iba a hacer un buen esclavo para mí. Él es muy atractivo y parece dulce y sumiso natural. Dispuesto y con ganas de complacer, sexualmente. Me gusta eso."

Blaine frunció el ceño. Quería ver a Tyler esclavizado a Jace? No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de eso. Algo en Blaine siempre se sintió protector de Tyler. Oh. Por supuesto que se sentiría de esa manera.

"Bueno, él tiene un novio y vive en DC, por lo que probablemente no funcionaría".

Jace se encogió de hombros. "Era sólo una idea."

Terminaron de cenar y Jace miró a Blaine comer dos pastelitos. La boca de Blaine era tan encantadora. Tenía los labios más bonitos.

Se movieron a la sala de estar. Jace miró a los ojos de Blaine. "¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?"

"Cuéntame de tu oscuridad. ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?"

Jace lo miró un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Bueno, puedo hacer que la gente me diga la verdad. Puedo plantar ideas en la mente de las personas. Controlar sus pensamientos." Blaine asintió. Bien. Ellos estaban en la misma página. "Yo puedo hacer todo eso".

Blaine lo miró. Debería preguntarle?

Jace le ganó a hacerlo.

"¿Puedes torturar a la gente?"

Blaine vaciló antes de contestar.

"Sí. Tu puedes?" Jace asintió.

Blaine estaba intrigado. "Lo has hecho en realidad?"

"Sí. Un imbécil que fue a la escuela conmigo. Fui a una escuela privada con una política de no acoso, pero era mentira. A los profesores no les importaba. Siempre y cuando los padres estuvieran dando los cheques, no iban a suspender a nadie. Había una idiota llamado Doug Cramer. Una verdadera herramienta de mierda. Solía patear mi trasero todos los días, durante todo el primer y segundo año. Cuando llegó la oscuridad, y la descubrí, lo arrincone un día después de la escuela. Descargue dos años de frustración en él. Se sentía tan bien. Nunca me tocó otra vez. Demonios, nunca me miró de nuevo. De hecho tuvo una crisis nerviosa y abandonó la escuela. El bastardo estúpido. Pero, se lo merecía. Torturarlo fue delicioso. "

Blaine asintió. Él entendía el sentimiento. Pensó en cómo torturó a su padre y a Warren. El estilo de venganza de la oscuridad era increíble.

Blaine se preguntó si Jace había matado a alguien. Él decidió no preguntar. Demasiado arriesgado.

"¿Alguna vez has liberado completamente tu oscuridad?"

Blaine se sorprendió por la pregunta. "No. Nunca. Sólo cuando es absolutamente necesario".

Jace arqueo una ceja. "¿En serio? Yo tengo liberar la mía todo el tiempo."

Blaine lo miró con confusión. "Qué? Cómo? No es peligroso? Por qué la sueltas todo el tiempo?"

"Yo juego con ella."

"¿No estás asustado que se... aleje de ti? Que Crezca demasiado fuerte y no pueda volver?"

Jace sintió envidia. Blaine acababa de confirmar lo que Jace había adivinado ya. La oscuridad de Blaine era más fuerte que la suya. Más oscura y mucho más potente. Jace lo había sentido desde que había puesto los ojos en él. A pesar de estar muerto de hambre sexual, la oscuridad de Blaine seguía siendo vibrante y cocinándose a fuego lento. Jace podía sentirlo. Blaine no tenía ni idea de lo poderoso que era. Jace no tenía intención de mencionarlo.

"Mi oscuridad... no funciona así. Acabo de mantener mi nivel de fuerza equilibrada y uniforme." No se atrevía a admitir en voz alta que la oscuridad de Blaine era más fuerte.

Blaine apenas podía quedarse quieto. Él sentía mucha curiosidad.

"Puedo ver cómo lo haces?"

"Qué? Soltarla por completo?"

"Sí".

"Por supuesto".

Jace se puso de pie y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se concentró. Blaine no podía dejar de notar lo malditamente sexy que se veía.

De repente, una sensación eléctrica llenó la habitación. Blaine cerró los ojos y sintió ondas sobre él. Se quedó sin aliento.

Era sexual.

Carajo.

Blaine comenzó a respirar duro. Él gimió cuando en realidad la oscuridad de Jace se envolvió alrededor de el con curiosidad, comprobándolo alrededor.

Jace se acercó a Blaine y lo arrastró fuera del sofá. Se pararon frente a frente. Con los ojos cerrados, tomados de las manos.

La oscuridad se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Se sentía como una forma rápida, viento cálido y suave, pero el trasfondo eléctrico creo una fuerte sensación sexual. Blaine estaba respirando fuerte como la sensación y la electricidad fluían a su alrededor. El sentimiento, junto con el olor de Jace, sobrecargó sus sentidos. Sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y se estrelló contra el suelo. Yacía de espaldas, gimiendo y respirando con dificultad. Cuando cayó, Jace dejó caerse con él. Estaban lado a lado, tomados de la mano. Blaine gemía y se retorcía en torno a las sensaciones, flotaba sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía constantemente atrapado en el borde de un orgasmo y no poder caer, pero la sensación era cálida y agradable.

Jace dejó la oscuridad moverse por un total de 30 minutos. Él sabía que Blaine estaba muerto de hambre sexual. Jace lo estaba empujando al borde del abismo. Con la esperanza de que finalmente se rompiera.

Jace finalmente respiró hondo y regreso su oscuridad hacia adentro. Se instaló en su interior, con toda tranquilidad. Jace abrió los ojos y miró a Blaine.

Wow. Tan. Malditamente. Maravilloso.

Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron y él estaba jadeando, pequeños ríos de sudor corrían por el lado de su cara. Tenía un radiante brillo después del sexo. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente tembloroso. Por fin abrió los ojos y miró a Jace. Sus pupilas Estaban dilatadas y se veía como si acabara de tener el orgasmo más grande del mundo.

"Wow. Eso... eso fue... eso fue increíble".

"Gracias."

"¿Cómo... porqué... mi oscuridad no hace eso".

Jace sonrió. "Yo no tengo un esclavo que absorba mi tiempo, así que he practicado. Mucho. La dejo salir todo el tiempo."

"He liberado completamente la mía, pero nunca actúa de esa manera."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando lo pusiste en libertad?"

Oh...

La oscuridad probablemente no crearía un sentimiento sexual, mientras asesinaba o atacaba a alguien.

Blaine no dijo nada.

"¿Nunca la sueltas por completo cuando te coges a tu esclavo?"

"No, yo la solté, pero siempre tengo un punto de contacto. La única vez que la solté por completo durante el sexo, fue cuando me cogí a Kurt para poseerlo. La primera vez que lo hice con él".

"Sólo tienes que practicar dejarla salir totalmente en un ambiente seguro". Jace vaciló, pensando por un minuto. "¿Quieres probar?"

Blaine estaba nervioso. O dijo que nunca la soltara por completo, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Por supuesto, él no estaba en el medio de una pelea con alguien. Pero, él también estaba preocupado por su fuerza. La oscuridad de Blaine se había hecho más débil de lo que había sido nunca. No quería parecer débil frente a Jace.

Sin embargo, sería genial si pudiera aprender a crear la misma sensación para Kurt, que Jace había creado sólo para él. A Kurt le encantaría.

"Sí".

"Está bien. Adelante."

Blaine se levantó. Relajó el cuerpo y la mente y cerró los ojos. La oscuridad había estado muy tranquila últimamente, pero inmediatamente respondió a Blaine. No estamos en peligro, así que sólo relájate. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a ser liberara da por completo, se emocionó. No había sido completamente liberada en cinco años.

A diferencia de la suave corriente eléctrica de Jace, la oscuridad de Blaine era fuerte y rápida. Estaba acostumbrado a ser llamada para luchar. Jace se bañó en un calor furioso. Jace gritó un poco por la intensidad. Dándose cuenta de que no era una amenaza, la oscuridad se calmó y empezó a dar vueltas, zumbando por el aire.

Y Jace libero su oscuridad otra vez.

Las dos fuerzas chocaron entre sí. La oscuridad de Blaine estaba nerviosa y a la defensiva al principio, pero se fue calmado rápidamente en un estado de paz por la corriente sexy, agradable, que estaba palpitando por el aire.

Entonces ocurrió algo extraño.

Ambas oscuridades comenzaron a jugar una con la otra. Fluyendo juntas una alrededor de la otra. A medida que la fuerza de la oscuridad de Blaine, y la sensualidad de Jace se mezclaron, se creó una fuerza fuerte, una intensidad sexual. Una vez más, Blaine cayó al suelo como la sensación lo atacó. Esta vez, Jace cayó encima de él. Los brazos de Blaine automáticamente lo envolvieron apretadamente.

Durante 20 minutos, permitieron que las oscuridades jugaran. Con cada minuto que pasaba, su respiración se hacía más rápida y aumentaba su deseo sexual. Ambos estaban duros, y sus penes se frotaban uno contra el otro, aumentando la intensidad sexual. Blaine sentía a donde iba esto.

No. No. No. No podía hacerle esto a Kurt. Tenía que parar esto. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, a pesar de que estaban completamente vestidos. Era como si estuvieran teniendo sexo, por medio de su oscuridad.

Blaine llamó a la oscuridad de nuevo a él. Llegó a regañadientes, pero obedientemente. Le gustaba su nuevo amigo. Una vez que se instaló, Blaine empujó a Jace lejos de él y se puso en pie. Jace hizo lo mismo. Blaine se alejó de él. No podía estar cerca de él. La tentación era demasiado fuerte.

Retrocedió contra una pared.

Jace estuvo sobre él en cuestión de segundos.

El beso fue lleno de necesidad y deseo reprimido. Apasionado. Exigente. Necesitado.

Fue el beso del sueño.

Blaine estaba atrapado por el deseo y el olor intoxican te de Jace. Jace profundizó el beso mientras apretaba su cuerpo más cerca a Blaine. Blaine gimió al sentir la erección de Jace. Estaba a punto de salir a través de la cremallera. Jace rompió el beso y se echó hacia atrás un momento. Sus ojos eran de color negro, al igual que Blaine. La voz de Jace estaba llena de anhelo sensual, casi dolorosamente enferma de deseo.

"Por favor, Blaine?, por favor? Te deseo mucho, demasiado, por favor."

Las angustiadas súplicas de Jace fueron directo al pene de Blaine.

Blaine lo deseaba tanto.

Tan jodidamente mucho.

Pero, él amaba a Kurt mucho. Malditamente demasiado.

Blaine empujo a Jace lejos. Se dirigió a la puerta.

"Blaine!" Fue un grito lleno de desesperación y suplica.

Blaine se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Jace se veía tan caliente y sexy, y desesperadamente dispuesto.

Blaine estaba muriendo.

Maldita sea, él lo deseaba.

Él realmente quería hacerlo. Maldita sea, qué quería. Tan jodidamente malo.

Pero no pudo.

Tenía que salir de allí.

"Lo siento Jace... no puedo. Simplemente no puedo."

Blaine corrió.

Corrió todo el camino hasta el metro y no se detuvo hasta que se desplomó en una silla. Él jadeaba y sudaba. Estaba tan duro, su mano empezó a deslizarse hacia su pene antes de recordar dónde estaba. Una mujer mayor le miró con disgusto y cambió de asiento.

Cuando llegó a su parada, salió corriendo del metro y todo el camino hasta su loft. Irrumpió en el interior y se desplomó sobre la cama.

Se agarró a las sábanas y se quejó en voz alta.

"Por favor, Kurt! Por favor, ven a casa!"

* * *

Durante todo el sábado, Blaine ignoro los mensajes constantes de Jace y llamadas telefónicas. Él no quería, pero iba a poner fin a su amistad con Jace. Era demasiado peligrosa y también imposible. Era peligroso porque deseaba a Jace. Mucho. Él quería cogérselo hasta que Jace lo llamara maestro, pero él no quería engañar a Kurt. Era imposible porque eran físicamente incompatibles. ¿Quién iba a ser el pasivo? Toda la situación tenia desastre escrito por todas partes. No podían seguir siendo amigos.

Así que, Blaine ignoro a Jace todo el día. En cambio, se quedó en el teléfono con Kurt durante horas. Kurt estaba de humor para hablar, así que Blaine felizmente escuchó a Kurt le conto acerca de los acontecimientos locos en la casa de diseño. Las supermodelos reinas del drama, las costureras problemáticas, que el diseñador era una perra. Blaine limpio su apartamento, lavo los platos, se hizo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea para el almuerzo y doblo la ropa, todo mientras escuchaba el sonido de la voz de Kurt. Él le dijo a Kurt sobre los acontecimientos en el bufete de abogados y también de Mike y Allison. Él no le dijo sobre el caso de Andrés Montiel. Nunca, jamás, le contaría a Kurt sobre eso.

Después de dos horas, Kurt comenzó a lamentarse por el costo de su llamada telefónica.

"Blaine, hemos estado hablando durante más de dos horas. Esto va a costar demasiado dinero".

"No, no lo hará. Además, a quién le importa?"

"Simplemente no quiero que gastar mucho dinero".

"Kurt, me pagan una pequeña fortuna este verano! ¿Por qué de repente estas preocupado por el dinero? No me importa cuánto cuesta hablar contigo, o que regreses a casa. Vale la pena cada centavo. ¿Qué pasa con la nueva fascinación por gastar dinero? nunca antes te importo".

Kurt se quedó callado por un momento.

"Quiero una boda."

"Ya lo sé, Kurt. Y, vamos a tener una boda. He estado ahorrando el dinero de la pasantía para la boda."

"Pero... quiero... una gran boda. Una... realmente grande, todo, lo hermoso que he soñado en una boda."

"Y lo conseguirás, hermoso. Te lo prometo. Cualquier y todo lo que quieras."

"Va a costar mucho dinero, Blaine. Quiero ciertas flores y un cuarteto de cuerdas y ya he comenzado a diseñar mi traje y el tuyo y sé qué tipo de pastel quiero y... va a costar dinero. Una gran cantidad de dinero".

"Y, voy a pagar por ello. He estado ahorrando mi dinero de la pasantía y algo de mi dinero que me pagan mensualmente y tengo la intención de utilizar el dinero de mi familia. Mi papá me puede odiar, pero sigo siendo un Anderson. Estaremos bien, Kurt. Tendrás la boda de tus sueños. "

"Pero Blaine... ¿y si tu padre no te lo da?"

"Tiene que mantenerme hasta que haya terminado con la escuela de leyes."

"Pero... ¿y si se entera de la boda decide quitártelo?"

"No lo hará. Él tiene que cuidarme hasta que termine la escuela de leyes. Ese es el trato. Estoy seguro de que dejara de darme dinero al minuto en que termine, pero no puede dejar de pagar antes de esa fecha." El hijo de puta no se atrevería. Por supuesto, Blaine se daría la oportunidad de viajar a Ohio para torturarlo de nuevo.

"No te preocupes, precioso. Te lo prometo. Vas a tener la boda de tus sueños. Solo estoy feliz de llegar a ser el hombre que se case contigo. Te amo tanto, Kurt. ¡No puedo esperar para ser tu marido. Te lo prometo, voy a ser un buen marido y un proveedor para ti. Tendrás todo lo que quieras, Kurt. Todo".

Kurt sonrió. "Sé que vas a ser un buen marido y un proveedor, pero también yo lo seré, Blaine. Te recuerdo que, la moda es cara. Voy a estar haciendo un montón de dinero. Kurt Hummel diseños no serán vendidos a bajo precio. O en K-Mart".

Blaine se rio. Kurt era tan maravilloso y adorable.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, Blaine llamó un par de tipos de su nuevo círculo social y arreglo para que se reúnieran durante la cena. Si iba a poner a Jace fuera de su vida, tenía que empezar a establecer relaciones con ellos, aparte de Jace. Fue una noche de diversión. Cuando llegó el momento de partir, un tipo llamado Rick, lo detuvo. Había estado mirando a Blaine toda la noche.

"¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a tomar una copa?"

Blaine sonrió. Sí. Claro. Una bebida de qué?

"Lo siento. Estoy comprometido."

"Oh. Un chico suertudo".

Sí. Kurt necesitaba darse prisa y llegar a casa. Por su bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por la tarde del domingo, Blaine estaba de un humor oscuro. Había cometido el error de googlear el caso de Andrew Montiel. La joven Andrew era una bonita de 24 años. Su ex novia. Blaine leer los artículos sobre el caso y se quedó mirando su foto. Leyó acerca de su amor por los perros y la ópera. Ella era una maestra de tercer grado. Hay citas de sus estudiantes sobre lo mucho que la amaban estar en clase de la Srta. Wilcox.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¿De verdad quería ayudar al asesino de esta chica estar en libertad?

Blaine estaba enojado. Enojado por haber sido puesto en esta situación. En esta puta mierda. Sin embargo, él no se sentía como si tuviera otra opción. Él quería probarse a sí mismo para Mike. Demostrarle que era valioso. Demostrar que sería un gran abogado.

Sin embargo, era lo que significaba ser un gran abogado? La manipulación de un testigo para liberar a un asesino? Se sentía como hacer trampa.

Entonces, ¿qué? Blaine era un asesino.

Que tan diferente seria de lo que pensaba hacer en derecho empresarial? Estaría engañando, también. Por qué eso no le molestaba?

Miró las fotos de Andrew Montiel. Era guapo, pero tenía los ojos muy tristes. Se arrepentía de matar a Stephanie?

Cual demonios era su problema? Por qué le importaba? Mierda. Todo en él estaba cada vez más débil. No. Él no permitiría que Kurt regresara a París. Esta mierda era ridícula.

Blaine agarró su mochila de deporte y salió. Necesitaba liberar su tensión y el estrés. Él planeaba abordar a Alexis esa semana. Él no tendría éxito si estaba lleno de dudas y temores. Tenía que estar en la cima de su juego.

Tenía que cogerse a Kurt.

El pensamiento sólo lo hizo enojarse más. Se dirigió al gimnasio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine golpeo la pelota contra la pared durante una hora seguida. Se había quitado la camisa y estaba usando pantalones cortos. Contra las reglas del club, pero a él no le importaba. Además, no había nadie cerca para verlo.

O eso creía él.

Después de otros 30 minutos, empezó a disminuir la velocidad y trato de no destruir la bola. De repente, la puerta se abrió.

Jace.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? eres miembro?"

"No, pero conozco al propietario".

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero Hablar contigo. Por qué me has estado ignorando?"

"Sabes Por qué".

"No, no lo sé".

"Jace... no me digas idioteces. No sé qué carajos quieres, Pero no lo estás consiguiendo. Amo a Kurt. No lo voy a engañar contigo."

"Siento lo de La Otra noche".

"Claro, lo sientes."

"Enserio Blaine. Lo siento. Las cosas... se salieron un poco de control. No sabía que tu oscuridad y la mía iban a reaccionar así. Lo siento." Jace realmente se veía triste y sonaba como si estuviera realmente sorprendido de cómo sus oscuridades interactuaban.

Blaine lo miró por un momento. Además del hecho de que él era precioso y sexy, ¿por qué estaba tan atraído por él? ¿Era sólo porque Kurt no estaba ahí?

"Mira Blaine. No quiero perder nuestra amistad. Debemos ser amigos. Tenemos algo único y especial en común. Nunca pensé que iba a conocer a alguien como yo. Me alegro de haberte encontrado."

"¿Por qué nos atraemos el uno al otro? No deberían dos maestros, repelerse entre sí o algo así?"

Jace se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. El poder atrae al poder."

Se quedaron en silencio.

"Kurt todavía regresar a casa este fin de semana?"

Blaine sonrió. No podía evitarlo. La idea lo hacía tan feliz.

"Sí".

"Sé que vas a estar ocupado todo el fin de semana, pero si puedes dejar de cogértelo hasta los sesos durante diez minutos, me gustaría conocerlo."

Blaine pensó y asintió. Esa era una buena idea. Podía probarle a Kurt que él y Jace eran solo amigos y no se andaban cogiendo. No importaba lo de la ducha, el baile, el toque de sus oscuridades...

"Está bien. Tal vez hagamos una cena la noche del sábado."

"Genial".

* * *

Blaine pasó parte del lunes y el martes, viendo Alexis. Ella era una muy sencilla, tímida chica que trabajaba en la biblioteca durante el día y en una tienda de comestibles, un par de noches a la semana. Mike le había advertido que tuviera cuidado. El fiscal había querido ponerla en una casa de seguridad hasta el juicio, pero ella y su familia se habían negado. Tenía que trabajar. Sin embargo, el fiscal de distrito no era estúpido. Había un coche de policía sin marcar estacionado frente a su casa, las 24 horas del día, y su padre la acompañaba a ambos de sus puestos de trabajo y de regreso a casa por la noche.

La única posibilidad que Blaine tendría para hablar con ella, sería durante su hora de almuerzo. Ella normalmente comimos en un restaurante de la esquina.

Una noche, Blaine fue a la tienda de comestibles a la hora de su salida. El a propósito no se había afeitado en dos días. Se frotó las manos en su pelo, permitió que sus rizos a cayeran. Se puso un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta, gafas y una gorra de béisbol. Agarro unas cuantas cosas y se formó en su caja.

Su cabello lacio, castaño estaba en la necesidad de un profundo acondicionamiento y un corte de cabello. Su piel podría utilizar una lección hidratante de Kurt Hummel. Blaine no podía dejar de pensar que la pobre chica necesitaba un cambio de imagen completo hecho por Kurt.

Cuando llegó su turno, le dio su sonrisa ganadora. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y rápidamente empezó a registrar sus artículos. Wow. Este tipo era lindo. Tan, tan lindo.

"Hola".

"Hola". Oh. Por. Dios. Me hablo!

"Tu cabello es muy bonito."

Los ojos de Alexis se abrieron como platos y se puso tres tonos de rojo. Ella se acarició el cabello nerviosamente.

"Uh... eh... Gr-gracias".

Blaine le entregó un billete de veinte dólares y aceptó su cambio. Él sostuvo su mano por un momento y volvió a sonreír.

"Adiós".

"Uh. Adiós." Apenas podía respirar.

Esa fue la mayor atención que un tipo nunca la había dado al pagar.

Blaine decidió que quería terminar con esto, antes de que Kurt regresara a casa. No quería tener que pensar más en ello.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El miércoles alrededor de las 11:45 am, Blaine se sentó en el mostrador de la cafetería con una taza de malo café y esperó. Llegó a las 12:15. Blaine esperó hasta que ella ordenara antes de pasarse.

"Hola".

Alexis miró y abrió mucho los ojos. Oh. Wow. El chico lindo de nuevo.

"Trabajas en la tienda de la esquina, ¿verdad?"

Ella no podía hablar. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo soy Daniel. ¿Puedo sentarme?"

Aún no podía hablar. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine se sentó y le sonrió. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y parecían distraídos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"A-A-Alexis." Dilo junto. No lo arruines. Él es tan lindo. Él es tan malditamente hermoso.

"Hola Alexis. ¿Te importa si me quedo a comer contigo?"

"Uh... eh... no." Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios.

"Gracias. Así que, Alexis. Háblame de ti. Quiero saberlo todo."

Ese tono.

Alexis olvidó todas las advertencias del fiscal de distrito acerca de ser cuidadosa con los extraños que querían hablar con ella y evitar a los periodistas potenciales. Nadie debía saber quién era ni su papel en el caso, pero la familia Montiel tenía conexiones. Le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado.

Sin embargo, el hombre sentado frente a ella era realmente bonito. El primer, tipo realmente lindo que hablaba con ella. El primero.

Blaine sonrió y escuchó como Alexis habló de su familia. Su padre trabajaba duro como lavaplatos y su madre era ama de casa. Alexis tenía 19 años y la más grande de tres hermanos. Su pequeña hermana era una prostituta de 16 años, decidido dormir con todo el vecindario. Su hermano tenía 10 años y era realmente inteligente. Él podría ser el que fuera a la universidad, si era capaz de obtener una beca. No había dinero. Su familia era pobre. Le gustaba trabajar en la biblioteca, pero no en la tienda de comestibles. Ella lo hizo por el dinero. Para ayudar a su familia.

Como Blaine escuchó, se preguntó por qué Montiel no sólo le pagaba. Pero, cuanto más escuchaba, más se daba cuenta de que probablemente no aceptaría el dinero. Ella era una chica bonita, limpia que quería hacer lo correcto. Tenía una buena moral.

¿Qué clase de moral él tenía? Al parecer, ninguna.

Blaine decidió acabar de una vez. Él extendió la mano y le agarro las manos. De inmediato dejó de hablar, conmocionada por el tacto. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

Atrapada.

"Alexis?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Has visto a una chica recibir un disparo en el parque?"

"Sí".

"¿Has visto al chico que le disparó?"

"Sí".

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"El fiscal de distrito dijo que su nombre es Andrés Montiel".

"Alexis, no viste a Andrés Montiel disparar a esa chica." Blaine sacó una copia de la foto de Andrés y la sostuvo en alto.

"Mira la foto, Alexis. Este no es el chico que viste en el parque ese día. Entiendes? No lo viste en el parque. Él no le disparo a esa chica."

Alexis miró la foto y asintió. Blaine bajo la foto.

"Alexis, ¿viste quien le disparó a la chica en el parque?"

Alexis lentamente negó con la cabeza. "No, yo no vi quién le disparó."

"¿Andrés Montiel le disparo?"

Alexis negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo hizo."

Blaine tomó la foto de Andrew de nuevo.

"¿Es esta la persona la que le disparó a la chica en el parque?"

"No."

"¿Sabes quién le disparó a esa chica en el parque?"

"No."

"Alexis, no se lo digas a nadie acerca de nuestra conversación. Nunca hablamos".

Alexis siguió mirando a los ojos de Blaine y asintió.

"Termina tu almuerzo y regresa al trabajo. Tu no hablaste con nadie en el almuerzo."

Blaine se levantó y se fue.

Alexis terminó su almuerzo y regresó a la biblioteca.

La camarera detrás del mostrador, tomo el teléfono.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eran las 3:00 pm por el momento Blaine se cambió de ropa y se detuvo a cortarse el cabello y afeitarse antes de entrar Huntel, Wellington y VanSant. Quería decirle a Mike sobre su reunión con Alexis. También quería decirle que no quería más trabajos de este tipo. Derecho Corporativo. Blaine quería hacer derecho corporativo. No es criminal.

"Hola Blaine. Entra"

Blaine cerró la puerta y se sentó.

"¿Y bien?"

"Está hecho".

"Excelente. ¿Alguien te vio?"

"Bueno, tuve que hacerlo en un restaurante. Es el único momento en el que ella está sola."

Mike frunció el ceño. Un lugar público. "¿Alguien notó que hablaste con ella?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. En realidad no le importaba. Odiaba toda esta cosa. "No lo sé. No lo creo. Mira, yo no quiero más tareas de este tipo. Tengo planeado ir en derecho corporativo, no criminal. Dame las tareas en empresa."

Mike entrecerró los ojos. "Estoy tratando de darte una amplia gama de experiencia. Además, los abogados deben trabajar en los casos que se les asignan."

"Bueno, técnicamente, yo no soy un abogado todavía."

"Pero, trabajas para esta empresa".

"Soy un interno que saldrá en unas semanas. Yo no tengo que trabajar aquí".

Mike se sentó. Mierda. Se había movido demasiado rápido. El chico no estaba listo. No debería haberle dado este caso. Sin embargo, no había tenido otra opción. No podía permitir que Montiel perdiera y necesitaba una manera de tomar limpiamente la atención del testigo. Miró a Blaine y sintió un poco de miedo. Blaine lo miró enojado. Él no quería hacerlo enojar y no quería perderlo.

"Lo siento Blaine. Debería haber respetado tus intereses. Te pido disculpas."

Blaine se levantó. "Está bien. Escucha, mi novio va a llegar a la ciudad. Me voy y quiero jueves, viernes y lunes libres. Voy a estar de vuelta el martes".

"Por supuesto. No hay problema. Gracias por tu trabajo el día de hoy. Estoy seguro de que Montiel también te las quiere dar."

Claro. Lo que sea.

"Sí. Bien. Adiós Mike."

"Adiós Blaine. Buen fin de semana".

Mike se sentó y suspiró profundamente. Maldita sea. No debería haberlo presionado tan rápido. Había abusado de Blaine y no era bueno. Nada bueno en lo absoluto. Mike sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Blaine era potente. Y peligroso. Mike había leído sobre la sede de campaña de James Anderson quemada con su jefe de campaña en el interior. Él también había leído el artículo de James acusado de abuso infantil y los pobres valores familiares. En serio? Nadie se molestó en ponerlos a los dos juntos? Qué tipo de fuerza patán policial del país operaba en Westerville? Era obvio que Blaine estaba detrás del fuego, y sin embargo, nadie había sospechado de él. Esas personas eran idiotas.

Mike tenía que tener cuidado. Quería hacer de Blaine un compañero. Y quería un nieto, engendrado con esa poderosa semilla que Blaine iba a poner en el culo de su amante este fin de semana. Ugh. Por qué en la tierra era el chico gay? Samantha había admitido que ella estaba haciendo absolutamente nada con él. Él no era en lo más mínimo bisexual. Tal vez Mike sólo debía ser honesto y decirle a Blaine lo que quería. Después de todo, no es como si él y su amante pudieran tener hijos. Samantha podría ser su madre sustituta y podrían llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo sobre el futuro del niño. Mientras que Samantha fuera la madre, no habría un vínculo con la familia Huntel. Podría ser el comienzo de una dinastía increíble. La oscura dinastía Huntel-Anderson.

Tal vez sólo tenía que ser claro y hablar con Blaine hombre con hombre. Quizás Blaine estaría de acuerdo, a cambio de una plena colaboración al graduarse de la escuela de derecho, y un buen sueldo con eso.

No podía lastimarlo por preguntar. ¿Podría?

Y, si él decía que no...

Bueno, entonces Mike sólo tendría que jugar sucio.

* * *

**hola! pff este episodio si esta algo largo...una pregunta les molesta que use la palabra pene ? o prefieren qu le ponga polla como varios lo usan ?  
y gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo =) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Kurt regresa a casa. Blaine lo ha echado de menos.**

**Un capitulo lleno se actividad sexual intenso lleno de obscenidades.**

**Ligero bondage, uso de un juguete sexual y Blaine.**

**Suena a un tiempo de diversión para Kurt…**

* * *

** Capítulo 12**

_I figured out what it is all about.  
It's you that I could never live without.  
You're everything, the air that I breathe._

-The Air That I Breathe de Maroon 5-

Blaine pasó todo el día del jueves, limpiando. De hecho, era siempre muy limpio y ordenado, pero quería que el lugar estuviera impecable para Kurt. Una vez que termino, llamó a Jace. Quería pedirle prestado el coche para recoger a Kurt desde el aeropuerto. Su vuelo llegaría a las 10:00 pm.

"No hay problema. Voy a dejar las llaves en él y te mandare por un mensaje de texto que el código del garaje. Y recuerda, estaría encantado de darte su propio juego de llaves".

Blaine había decidido rechazar la oferta de Jace de su propio juego de llaves del coche. Se sentía demasiado como algo que Blaine haría por Kurt. Algo que un maestro haría por su esclavo.

Blaine tomó una siesta y despertó a las 7:00 pm. Se duchó y peinó su ahora, cabello súper corto y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Él había estado evitando los espejos las últimas semanas. Veía la palidez de su piel y lo ponía nervioso. Gracias a Dios que Kurt estaba de regreso en casa.

Se puso la camisa favorita de Kurt y un par de jeans que sabía que Kurt amaba y se dirigió por el carro de Jace.

Como Blaine se acomodó en el asiento del conductor del coche de Jace, estaba muy consciente del olor de Jace. ¿Por qué amaba ese olor? A medida que el motor encendió, juró que podía sentir el poder de Jace pulsando a través del auto. Al igual que todo lo relacionado con Jace, se sentía eléctrico. Respiró hondo y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras esperaba, la oscuridad comenzó girar alrededor de excitación. Finalmente. Kurt estaba de regreso en casa. Le susurró a Blaine. _Haz que se quede. No lo dejes irse de nuevo_. Blaine respondió en voz alta. "No pienso hacerlo".

Blaine se había metido en la cabeza. Esta mierda de París había terminado. Habían pasado siete semanas. Las peores siete semanas de su vida. Amaba a Kurt y él lo necesitaba. Y no sólo por el sexo. Kurt ponía sus pies en la tierra. Lo calmaba. El cielo calma al infierno. Demasiadas cosas locas habían sucedido desde que Kurt se fue. Entre Jace y el caso de Andrés Montiel, Blaine estaba cansado del verano. Tenía tres semanas más a la para que finalizara su internado. Quería a Kurt en casa, cuidando de él. Una vez que el internado hubiera acabado, se iban a ir de vacaciones. La escuela no iniciaba hasta mediados de septiembre. Blaine necesitaba un descanso.

De repente, la oscuridad empezó a saltar y a fluir a través del cuerpo de Blaine.

Kurt.

Kurt estaba caminando hacia él, sus ojos se centraron en Blaine. Hubo un cambio palpable en el aire. Blaine casi tropezó hacia adelante desde la oleada de dominación, que salía desde su pecho. Kurt se detuvo frente a él y dejó caer su mochila al suelo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y su respiración estaba ligeramente trabajosa. Blaine lo agarró de la cintura, al darse cuenta de que Kurt estaba a punto de caer de rodillas frente a él, justo en el centro del aeropuerto. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo apretó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Kurt echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y cerró los ojos. Permanecieron allí durante varios minutos, sólo abrazándose el uno al otro. Kurt podía sentir la oscuridad de Blaine rodeándolos, presionándolos juntos. Sí, sí, sí. Esto estaba bien. Esta es la forma en que se supone que debía ser. Blaine y Kurt. Amo y esclavo.

Blaine se hizo para atrás y llevó su mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt, chocando sus bocas. Kurt inhalo y gimió, su cuerpo pegado al de Blaine. Si Blaine lo soltaba, definitivamente caería. Blaine profundizó el beso y Kurt no podía respirar. Ellos eran ajenos a las miradas divertidas, mezcladas con miradas de disgusto de los viajeros que pasaban caminando por dos hombres homosexuales y profundizados en un abrazo. Blaine finalmente rompió el beso y miró a los ojos de Kurt. Kurt se veía aturdido y fascinado mientras miraba a Blaine. Blaine tomo la mochila de Kurt, le agarro la mano y lo sacó de la terminal.

Kurt se detuvo cuando vio el coche. "¿Dónde lo... esto es tuyo?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Se lo pedí prestado a un amigo".

"¿Quién?"

"Jace".

Kurt no dijo nada más. No pudo. La electricidad magistral que parecía fluir a través del coche, asalto sus sentidos, junto con el olor. Rápidamente bajó la ventanilla.

A medida que se aceleró a lo largo, ambos no dejaba de mirar por encima de la otra. El aire en el coche crecía espeso con la lujuria y el deseo. En el momento en que se detuvo frente al edificio de Blaine, el calor estaba rodando fuera del cuerpo de Blaine y Kurt apenas podía respirar.

Por último, estaban dentro de la seguridad de loft de Blaine.

"Debería tomar una ducha. He estado en un avión durante horas"

Blaine se acercó a la cama y se sentó, apoyándose en sus manos. Sus ojos eran negros y ardiendo de deseo. Ellos comenzaron su ritual. Kurt caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y empezó a desvestirse, lentamente. Él se había puesto a propósito un conjunto que tomaría un tiempo para quitárselo. Su camisa tenía muchos pequeños botones en la parte delantera, y se tomó su tiempo con cada uno, sus ojos se centraron en Blaine. Podía ver el deseo y la necesidad cada vez mayor en los ojos de Blaine. Kurt lentamente se quitó la camisa y de hecho permitió que cayera al suelo. Blaine arqueó una ceja. Lo encontró sexy como el infierno. Kurt era un fanático de la ropa. El gesto era una indicación de su lujuria, y Blaine lo amaba por eso.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y se inclinó para desamarrar sus botas, dando a Blaine una vista completa de su culo que tenía una forma bellamente acentuada y en un par de jeans ajustados que parecían pintados. Kurt podía sentir literalmente el aumento de la temperatura corporal de Blaine.

Botas fuera, él se dio la vuelta y lentamente bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones. Mientras lo deslizaba hacia abajo, la mandíbula de Blaine cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt no tenía ropa interior. Cuando Blaine alcanzó a ver los cremosos, muslos suaves de Kurt, no podía soportarlo más. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se acercó a él. Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a trabajar en los pantalones como él plantó pequeños besos por todos los muslos de Kurt. Una vez que bajo los pantalones y se los quito, él se puso de pie, dio un paso atrás y solo miro a su novio hermoso, desnudo. Tan jodidamente hermoso. Blaine quería tomarlo justo ahí mismo, pero estaba disfrutando de la tortura que estaban poniendo uno al otro. En su lugar, Blaine se quitó la ropa y se dieron una larga ducha juntos.

Finalmente, se tumbaron en la cama. Blaine se sentó a horcajadas de Kurt y lo miró a los ojos mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente sobre el pecho de Kurt. Él permitió que sus dedos permanecieran en los sensibles pezones de Kurt. Empezó a jugar con ellos, frotándolos y escuchar gemir a Kurt. Una vez que ellos estaban tan duros como pequeñas piedras, él se movió hacia abajo. Kurt automáticamente extendió sus piernas. Miró a Blaine. Se veía tan sexy y hermoso, pero Kurt no pudo evitar notar la palidez de su piel. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se quedarían en la cama durante tres días consecutivos para regresar a Blaine a su color normal y oscuro. El verlo pálido, le rompió el corazón a Kurt.

Blaine dejó sus dedos frotando alrededor del agujero de Kurt. Sabía que Kurt estaría apretado como la mierda y no podía esperar. Fijó sus ojos en Kurt, atrapándolo mientras continúo a probar ligeramente su entrada

"Así que precioso. Alguien ha estado aquí?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza, casi con violencia. "No. Nadie."

"Sigo siendo el único en entrar al cielo?"

"Sí. Sólo tú".

"¿Este culo todavía me pertenece a mí y solo a mí?"

"Sí... oh... sí, señor. Yo sólo te pertenezco."

Sin previo aviso, Blaine deslizó dos dedos en su interior. Kurt gritó. Blaine sonrió. No. Nadie había estado dentro de Kurt durante dos meses. Él estaba apretado y caliente. Blaine deslizó otro dedo y empezó a torcer la mano. Kurt volvió a gritar y a retorcerse. Blaine no tenía intención de utilizar ningún tipo de control esta noche. Quería a Kurt completamente libre y sin ningún control.

Blaine deslizó un cuarto dedo y, al mismo tiempo, inhalo el pene de Kurt. Empezó a chupar rápido mientras giraba los dedos. Kurt estaba llorando y suplicando.

"Por favor, Blaine... oh... cógeme... por favor... por favor cógeme maestro. Por favor..."

El pene y el cuerpo entero de Blaine estaban en llamas. La oscuridad quería estar en Kurt, ahora. Pero Blaine quería esperar. Quería oír a Kurt rogar y pedirlo desesperadamente. Y, quiso negarse a sí mismo el mayor tiempo posible.

Kurt estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Su cabeza se balanceaba adelante y atrás, sus caderas se arqueaban hacia arriba, casi violentamente, empujando los dedos de Blaine y empujando su pene en la boca de Blaine. Estaba llorando y tratando de rogar, pero apenas podía hablar de su desesperación. Blaine lo estaba mamando lo suficiente para llevarlo al borde, pero no lo suficiente como para permitir que se viniera, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban dentro y fuera de Kurt a un ritmo tortuoso. Kurt estaba seguro de que iba a morir si Blaine no se lo cogía inmediatamente.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó violentamente de repente. No podía soportarlo más. Se agachó y agarró a Blaine del cabello, casi tirando de él fuera de su pene. Los ojos de Kurt eran brillantes y relucientes. Lágrimas de desesperación rodaban por sus mejillas. Su súplica llena de deseo agonizante.

"Oh... señor... por favor... por favor cógeme... necesito tu pene... Lo necesito mucho. Por favor... por favor... por favor..."

"¿Quieres mi pene, esclavo?"

"¡Sí! Sí... por favor. Te ruego que me cojas maestro. Por favor cógete a tu esclavo... por favor... por favor..."

"¿Qué tanto lo deseas?"

Kurt no podía soportarlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. "Muuuuchoooo!"

Blaine se estrelló contra él. El grito de Kurt fue de otro mundo. Habían pasado siete semanas.

Blaine no solo se estaba cogiendo a Kurt. No. Estaba retomando su posesión. Él lo estaba reclamando. La mente y el cuerpo de Kurt rápidamente reconocieron lo que estaba pasando y esta vez, la sumisión se hizo esperar. La liberación de Kurt con el control de Blaine fue inmediata. Su esclavitud rosaba en su pecho y se apoderó de su mente y cuerpo. No tenía voluntad propia. No deseaba otra cosa que servir a Blaine. Blaine podía sentir la sumisión, entregándose totalmente. Fue como una inyección de energía a su sistema. Su piel se oscureció inmediatamente. Podía sentir su propio fortalecimiento a cada golpe de sus caderas.

Y luego se lanzó la oscuridad.

Completamente.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron.

Como siempre, la oscuridad lo rodeo y presiono juntos, pero esta vez hizo algo diferente. A medida que fluía de Blaine y hacia Kurt, lo hizo a través del pene de Blaine. La sensación que desembocaba en el cuerpo de Kurt, era indescriptible. La respiración de Kurt era tartamuda. Clavó las uñas en la espalda de Blaine, mientras herméticamente cerraba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Blaine, empujándolo más adentro. El fuerte calor sensual, hizo a Blaine disminuir la velocidad y pasar a hacer el amor. Con cada empuje lento en el culo de Kurt, la oscuridad fluiría hacia Kurt. Ellos fueron presionados juntos, gimiendo en voz alta y se ahogaban en la sensación de felicidad. Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo. Kurt lloró en silencio de la sensación increíble, mientras Blaine se movía dentro y fuera, casi en las nubes. Al sentir su orgasmo crecer dentro de él, comenzó a susurrar con amor a Kurt.

"Te amo Kurt. Mi hermoso, hermoso esclavo. Eres mi todo. Sin ti, no soy nada. No puedo vivir sin ti. Mi vida es tuya y tú eres mi vida. Te necesito más. Simplemente más. Por favor, hermoso. Nunca me dejes otra vez. Nunca, nunca me dejes otra vez. "

Como el orgasmo de Blaine tronó a través de su cuerpo, Kurt se estrelló contra él. Se quedaron allí, apretados, gimiendo bajo la corriente sexual que continuaba fluyendo a través de ellos. Una vez que Kurt pudo hablar, le susurró a Blaine.

"Te amo Blaine. Mi amo fuerte y poderoso. Yo vivo para servirte. Mi vida está dedicada a ti. Mi esclavitud es para ti, es mi alegría. Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre. No puedo respirar sin ti. Yo nunca te dejaré. Nunca. "

Sin la invocación de Blaine, la oscuridad sin problemas instaló en su interior.

Feliz.

Muy, muy feliz.

Condenadamente feliz.

* * *

Blaine le hizo el amor y se cogió a Kurt, toda la noche. Se quedaron dormidos durante 45 minutos, y luego despertaron y comenzaron de nuevo. Para deleite de Blaine, Kurt fue quien lo despertó, pasando sus uñas por su espalda y susurrando en su oído.

"Por favor, señor. Tu esclavo requiere que te lo cojas. Te necesito, Blaine. Te necesito tanto."

Kurt se necesitaba alimentar su adicción, y Blaine estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Finalmente, alrededor de las 10:00 am, se quedaron dormidos durante varias horas, despertando a las 2:00 pm. A pesar de la hora tardía, Blaine quería que Kurt preparara el desayuno. Había extrañado tanto eso. Kurt se puso el delantal y comenzó a preparar huevos. Blaine decidió que era tiempo de que conociera a Jace reunión. Específicamente, el hecho era que Jace era como él.

"Kurt, me gustaría que conozcas a Jace."

Kurt dio una mirada maliciosa a Blaine. "Mmm hmm. Y me gustaría conocerlo."

"A él le gustaría cenar con nosotros la noche del sábado."

"Está bien."

"Podemos ir a su casa."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad, me encanta cocinar la cena. Tengo algunos platos parisienses que quiero que pruebes."

"¿Está seguro?"

"Por supuesto."

"Está bien." Blaine esperó unos minutos antes de continuar.

"Uh, Kurt. Acerca de Jace..."

Kurt dejó de mezclar los huevos y se preparó. Él estaba listo. Había estado esperando esto, aunque no estaba seguro de que Blaine en realidad se lo diría.

"¿Sí?" Ya sé que te acostaste con él.

"Él es como yo".

"¿Qué?"

"Tiene oscuridad dentro de él. Él es como yo. Él es un maestro".

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos. Oh. No era lo que esperaba. Estaba seguro de que Blaine iba a decirle que se había acostado con Jace. Él estaba totalmente preparado para perdonarlo. Kurt se entusiasmó.

"Él es como tú?"

"Sí".

"¿Tiene un esclavo?" Kurt tenía esperanzas. Sería maravilloso conocer a alguien que era un esclavo como él. Alguien con quien compartir su secreto. Alguien que entendiera por qué una persona elige esta vida. Alguien con quien hablar.

"Um, no, no. Todavía. Todavía lo está buscando."

"Oh". Kurt estaba decepcionado, pero todavía intrigado.

"¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?"

Blaine decidió no decirle a Kurt sobre esa primera reunión, hace cuatro años en la librería. Comenzaría con el presente.

"Nos encontramos el uno al otro en la cafetería. Me vio y de inmediato supe que era él."

Kurt asintió. Bien. Esto era bueno. Blaine no durmió con este tipo. No podía dormir con otro maestro porque los maestros siempre eran activos... no es así?

Blaine se acercó y tomó la mano de Kurt. "Yo no me acosté con él, Kurt. Sólo somos amigos".

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Luego sorprendió a Blaine, tomando su mano y presionándola contra su pecho.

"Tú eres mi amo?"

"Sí. Siempre."

"Yo soy tu esclavo?"

"Sí. Siempre."

"Te amo".

"Te amo".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de su desayuno en la tarde, durmieron. Kurt estaba junto a Blaine, tan cerca como sea físicamente posible. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas por completo, e incluso en su sueño, Blaine abrazo a Kurt con fuerza, como si estuviera asustado de que de alguna manera Kurt desaparecería mientras dormía. Kurt despertó cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Apenas pudo desenredarse de las garras de Blaine.

"¿Hola?"

"Kurt?"

"¿Sí?"

"Es Warren."

"Oh. Hola".

Kurt no había hablado con Warren en un tiempo. Había sentimientos encontrados acerca de que Warren le envío la foto de Blaine. Sí, se alegraba de que Warren se preocupara por él, pero Kurt no era estúpido. Él sabía que los motivos de Warren no eran puramente altruistas.

"¿Estás en Nueva York?"

"Sí".

"Cuando ibas a llamarme? Me encantaría verte. Te extraño, Kurt."

Kurt miró a Blaine. ¿Realmente estaba durmiendo o no?

"Lo siento, pero no creo que tenga tiempo para verte. Sólo estaré aquí hasta el domingo".

"Entonces, vamos a vernos para el desayuno o el almuerzo mañana."

"Yo no lo creo."

"Kurt... estás enojado conmigo?"

"No. Es sólo que... Llegué a casa para ver a Blaine y tengo muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con él tanto como sea posible. Si estuviera más tiempo aquí..."

"Buena manera de tratar a tus amigos, Kurt."

Kurt suspiró. "Mira Warren, yo..."

De repente, el teléfono de Kurt fue arrebatado de su mano. Blaine lo apago por completo y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Sus ojos eran negros y humeantes con una combinación de ira y lujuria.

"Blaine, Yo..."

Las palabras de Kurt fueron ahogadas por el beso áspero y exigente de Blaine. Él deslizó su mano entre las piernas de Kurt y envolvió su mano alrededor de su pene firmemente. Él comenzó a bombearlo, su mano moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo con golpes fuertes. Kurt gimió y se tambaleó un poco. Blaine gruñó en su oído. "Mío. Todo mío. Mío. Mío. Mío".

Kurt gimió cuando Blaine aumentó la velocidad, con lo que lo acercaba más y más a venirse.

"Blaine... oh... me voy a... Me voy a..."

Blaine se detuvo y lo dejó en libertad. Kurt se tambaleó hacia delante y se quejó de la pérdida de contacto.

"No. No se te permite venirte".

"Q-qué?"

"No puedes venirte hasta que yo te diga."

"Blaine... por favor..."

"No."

Blaine comenzó a besarlo de nuevo. Él envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Kurt y comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo. Kurt gimió profundamente.

"Blaine... por favor... para... me vas a hacer..."

Blaine susurró al oído de Kurt. "Si vienes, te voy a castigar, esclavo. Te castigaré tan jodidamente duro, que no serás capaz de sentarte durante siete horas en un avión".

Kurt explotó, viniéndose sobre toda la mano de Blaine. Blaine sonrió. Él levantó la mano a los labios de Kurt.

"Limpia tu desorden."

Kurt lentamente lamió la mano de Blaine para limpiarla, chupando cada dedo, deseándolo. Cuando terminó, miró a los ojos de Blaine.

"Por favor, castígame por ser un esclavo malo".

Blaine pensó que iba a desmayarse. Kurt era sexy como el infierno.

"¿Cómo te gustaría ser castigado? Voy a permitir que elijas."

Kurt pensó por un momento y luego se acercó a la pared de ladrillo.

Esta vez, Blaine no discutió con él. Él lo recogió y lo estrello contra la pared. Kurt gritó cuando el ladrillo cortó su piel. Blaine se alineo con el culo de Kurt y entro en el, lentamente. Kurt siseo a la entrada. A pesar de todo lo de anoche, todavía estaba apretado y ahora, muy adolorido. Blaine cruelmente lo cogió en la pared. Estrellándolo lo más duro y más difícil a medida que Kurt gritó desde el placer mezclado del pene de Blaine golpearlo perfectamente y el dolor lacerante del ladrillo cortando su piel. Justo cuando Kurt pensó que iba a explotar, Blaine se detuvo, se deslizó y bajó a Kurt poniéndolo de pie. Se lo llevó a la mesa de la cocina y le dijo que se quedara ahí. Él desapareció a su armario antes de volver un momento después con un pañuelo negro y una manta. Él colocó la manta doblada sobre la mesa y luego hizo que Kurt se inclinara sobre la mesa, con los codos apoyados en la manta. Blaine firmemente ato sus muñecas con el pañuelo negro. Se puso de pie detrás de Kurt y le hizo extender sus piernas. Luego se puso de rodillas y lentamente deslizó su lengua dentro de culo de Kurt. Kurt gritó. Blaine se detuvo un momento para soltar el control. Kurt gimió al sentir que se envolvía alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo en cautiverio. Blaine devolvió la lengua al culo de Kurt, lamiendo y girando alrededor de la entrada con calor. Kurt gritó y trató de saltar, pero el control lo mantenía en su lugar. Finalmente, Blaine se puso de pie y deslizó en el interior su pene. Él entraba y salía constantemente, cogiéndoselo a un ritmo más suave, mientras que Kurt gemía y gemía. Blaine comenzó a moverse más rápido y gruñó cuando disparó a su esperma, adentro del culo de Kurt. Blaine se retiró rápidamente, y Kurt podía sentir algo grande, frío y duro, que se extendía de su culo ya adolorido y palpitante. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Blaine firmemente inserto un nuevo y más grande, embestida, girando y presionando dentro. Kurt pensó que iba a desmayarse, pero Blaine no había terminado. Apretó el control alrededor de Kurt, tomó el control del vibrador y lo puso en tres. Kurt gritó. Blaine caminó alrededor de la mesa para mirarlo.

"No grites. Te quiero en silencio".

Kurt estaba respirando con dificultad, sus ojos suplicando misericordia.

"Blaine... por favor... Yo..."

"Quédate en silencio o yo hare que lo estés." Blaine cambio el ajuste a cinco. Kurt gritó ante la sensación creciente y comenzó a lamentarse. Él no pudo evitarlo.

Blaine suspiró. "Eres un esclavo malo, Kurt. Eres un malo, hermoso esclavo desobediente". Blaine se fue a su armario y volvió con un pañuelo blanco. Hizo morder a Kurt el centro de la bufanda, y ató bien los extremos, por detrás de su cabeza.

"Cuando nos casemos, tengo la intención de ser un marido muy atento. Siempre ayudare con las tareas domésticas. Así que, voy a limpiar la cocina. Voy a lavar y secar los platos a mano y ponerlos todos en orden. Voy a sacar la basura e incluso limpiar el piso. Quédate aquí y relájate. "

Blaine aumentado el vibrador a siete.

Kurt perdió el conocimiento durante unos segundos cuando su cuerpo fue atacado por las vibraciones elevadas. Un profundo gemido se formó en su garganta cuando él cerró los ojos. Estaba atrapado en una combinación de éxtasis y el infierno puro. Mientras limpiaba, Blaine se detenía periódicamente para cambiar el nivel de vibración. Comenzó a bajar el nivel, Kurt se adormeció en una falsa sensación de alivio. Cuando casi terminó con la cocina, cambió la configuración a ocho. Kurt gritó a través de la bufanda. 10 minutos más tarde, Blaine se paró frente a Kurt y cambió el nivel a diez. Vio y escuchó los gritos ahogados de Kurt y su llanto. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro como su cuerpo se tensó contra el control, incapaz de moverse. Blaine quitó la bufanda y Kurt gritó su agonía sexual. Demasiada tortura. Pero, tan jodidamente buena. Blaine camino detrás de él, apagó el vibrador, lo quitó y se deslizó en él.

"Pide misericordia, Kurt."

Kurt no podía hablar.

"Ruega Kurt o de lo contrario voy a cogerte durante horas".

Kurt trató de hacer un sonido, pero estaba incoherente.

"Muy bien. Sabes que me resulta difícil negarme a ti."

Blaine empujó a Kurt con fuerza, cogiéndoselo con fuerza y ferocidad implacable.

Kurt se rindió. Estaba atrapado. Física y mentalmente. No podía moverse y su cuerpo quería que este castigo. Había extrañado ser brutalmente utilizado por su dueño. El pene de Blaine creaba placer para ambos como el infierno. Kurt no estaba seguro de que era mejor.

La explosión de Blaine estaba caliente, abrasadora casi contra la piel sensible al calor de Kurt, en su agujero cogido. Blaine yacía doblado sobre la espalda de Kurt, recuperándose de su intenso orgasmo. Se quedó allí durante unos minutos antes de ponerse de pie y tirando del control. El cuerpo sin vida de Kurt comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo, pero Blaine lo atrapó. Blaine lo ayudó a medio ponerse de pie, medio apoyarse en la mesa. Desató sus muñecas y una vez que estuvo seguro de que no iba a caer, Blaine se puso de rodillas y lentamente empezó a chupar el pene de Kurt. Firme, amaba chuparlo. Kurt agarró del cabello con fuerza a Blaine, en parte para mantener el equilibrio y para empujar su pene en la garganta de Blaine. Sólo le tomó unos minutos para venirse. El orgasmo de Kurt lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó. Blaine se quitó y se puso de pie rápidamente, ya que Kurt se desplomó en sus brazos. Lo llevó a la cama y lo acostó boca abajo. Sonrió mientras Kurt instintivamente cruzó sus brazos alrededor de él y apoyó la cabeza en la parte superior. Kurt suspiró con satisfacción. Oh, su culo estaba adolorido. Muy, muy, muy adolorido. Blaine le susurró.

"¿Disfrutaste tu castigo?"

"Sí, amo. Gracias. Gracias por castigarme."

Blaine sonrió.

Nop. Kurt no regresaría a París.

* * *

**Pfff perdón ahora si me tomo mucho tiempo subir el nuevo episodio pero el capitulo de la otra historia estaba algo extenso :/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí la autora hace otra referencia de como luce Jace y dice que es un poco como el actor Sean Maher. (Pues está muy atractivo :P)**

**Acerca de este capítulo. Obscenidades, voyerismo, y Blaine es un maestro controlador y dominante.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake, and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam_  
-Misery de Maroon 5-

Sábado por la mañana, Blaine se paró frente al espejo y respiró profundo.

Fuerza.

Se sentía tan bien.

Él no estaba de nuevo al 100%, pero estaba mejor de lo que había estado en casi dos meses. Estudió su piel. Estaba más oscura. No estaba totalmente restaurada, pero si más oscura definitivamente. Se sentía mejor. La palidez le molestaba casi más que la falta de fuerza. La debilidad, podía ocultarla. Estar pálido, todo el mundo podía notarlo.

Se subió a la cama y comenzó a besar de nuevo la espalda de Kurt. Estaba golpeada, arañada y cortada. Blaine frunció el ceño. Tendrían que encontrar algo mejor. No podía seguir destruyendo la espalda de Kurt. Con el tiempo, las cicatrices dejarían de curarse y desaparecer. La idea hizo que Blaine se sintiera un poco mal.

"¿Estás bien?" Kurt miró a Blaine con preocupación.

"Estoy bien, pero tenemos que encontrar una manera de proteger tu espalda contra la pared del sexo".

"Mmm" tarareo Kurt y se acercó más a Blaine. "Si tú lo dices." Blaine alzó los brazos y Kurt se acurrucó en él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine. Perfecto.

Se quedaron en silencio. La mente de Blaine se acercó al caso de Andrés Montiel. Si el fiscal se enteraba de que su testigo estrella había cambiado su historia? Qué pasaría cuando lo hiciera?

"Kurt... crees que todo el mundo merece una defensa?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Como por violar la ley, o por usar un traje realmente horrible? No habría defensa para los suéteres que Rachel Berry uso en la escuela."

Blaine sonrió. "No, por violar la ley."

"Por supuesto."

"Aunque no haya duda de que son culpables?"

"Todavía merecen una defensa. El problema no es que merezca una defensa. El problema es de qué tipo de defensa te dan dependiendo de quién eres. La justicia es diferente para el derecho, cierto?"

Maldita sea. Ahora, Blaine se sentía peor. Kurt tenía razón. Andrés Montiel estaba recibiendo los servicios de Blaine, cortesía de Huntel, Wellington y VanSant, porque era rico. Si fuera un chico pobre, Negro del gueto, tendría un defensor público mal pagado, se quedaban atascados con un exceso de trabajo, haciendo malabares con 20 casos. Hubiera sido procesado y condenado al momento.

"Entonces... crees que está bien que a veces, las personas culpables salgan libres?"

Kurt pensó por un momento. "No creo que este bien. Creo que es la forma en que nuestro sistema funciona. No es perfecto."

Blaine cerró los ojos. Bien. Tal vez él podría simplemente llevar a Andrew hasta las imperfecciones del sistema. Además, los abogados hicieron mierda sucia todo el tiempo. Blaine solo estaba jugando el juego.

"¿Estás pensando en convertirte en un abogado de defensa? Pensé que querías estar en derecho corporativo?"

"No, yo definitivamente, no planeo convertirme en un abogado defensor. Corporativo. Voy a estar en derecho corporativo hasta el final."

* * *

Desde que Kurt hizo planes para cocinar una tormenta de comida francesa en la noche, Blaine decidió llevarlo a desayunar a un lugar increíble de waffles al que Jace lo había llevado, hace unas semanas. Después del desayuno, fueron de compras por unos artículos que Kurt necesitaba para la cena. Mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano, hablando, riendo y compartiendo besos rápidos y pequeños toques, Blaine se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a Kurt. Interactuar con Kurt todos los días, significaba tanto para él como el sexo. Echaba de menos su risa, su sonrisa, su parloteo constante y su encantadora, mirada de perra que les dirigía a los que lo molestaban con su estupidez o lo sorprendían con su total falta de gusto. No, Blaine no permitiría que Kurt regresara a París. Él lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba.

Kurt quería ver donde trabajaba Blaine, por lo que visitaron las oficinas HWV. A pesar de ser un sábado, Blaine podía entrar al edificio con su tarjeta. Mostró a Kurt su oficina. Kurt estaba impresionado, pero todavía preocupado.

"Por favor no te lo tomes a mal Blaine, pero yo todavía no entiendo por qué están siendo tan amables. No puedo evitar sentir sospechas".

Blaine no dijo nada. Debería decirle? Decirle sobre el evidente conocimiento de Mike acerca de su poder, de conseguir la libertad de Andrew por asesinato? Blaine lucho mentalmente con esta pregunta. Una parte de él sentía que Kurt debería de saberlo, pero él sabía que iban a tener una pelea. Él no aprobaría la decisión de Blaine de manipular a un testigo. A pesar de la dinámica de su relación, y el hecho de que Blaine era dueño de Kurt, él todavía se preocupaba por lo que Kurt pensaba de él. Él no quería que Kurt pensara mal de él. Blaine estaba orgulloso de Kurt y él quería que Kurt estuviera orgulloso de él. Él no diría nada.

Kurt se acercó al sofá en la esquina. Se sentó, cruzó las piernas y dirigió a Blaine una mirada apenada.

"Oh, por favor, abogado Anderson. Realmente necesito su ayuda. Me haría el favor de tomar mi caso?"

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron y su pene se endureció. Kurt quería juego de roles? Genial.

Blaine se acercó a la parte delantera de la mesa y se apoyó en ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Bueno, señor. Me encantaría representarlo en su caso, pero Huntel, Wellington y VanSant es una firma muy distinguida. Y cara. Contamos con los mejores abogados de la ciudad, y eso no es barato. Puede permitirse nuestros servicios? "

Kurt puso su mano en su pecho y suspiró dramáticamente. Miró al suelo. "No tengo dinero".

Blaine caminó alrededor de su silla y se sentó. "Bueno, lo siento. No creo que podamos ayudarle."

Kurt miró hacia arriba y le dio una mirada suplicante. "Oh, por favor? ¿No puede ayudarme? No tengo dinero, pero yo estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para pagarle por sus servicios. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que quiera".

Blaine se echó hacia atrás en su silla y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones. No tenía otra opción. Su pene estaba a punto de romperla.

"Cualquier cosa?"

"Lo que sea."

"Ven aquí. No. Gatea hasta aquí."

Kurt se arrastró por el suelo y alrededor de la mesa a Blaine.

"Voy a pensar en tomar su caso pero primero, usted tiene que hacer algo que me haga creer que se merece mi tiempo."

Kurt miró a Blaine deseando su entrepierna y luego cambió su expresión a confusión. "Bueno, señor, ¿qué quiere que yo haga?"

"Yo quiero que te ahogues con mi pene".

Kurt fingió alarmarse. "¿Quiere que yo... ponga eso en mi boca? Oh... No creo que pueda. Yo no creo que pueda soportarlo. Se ve tan... grande".

Blaine estaba seguro de que iba a venirse en los próximos 30 segundos. "O chupa mi pene, o se busca otro abogado".

"Oh, por favor... por favor no me haga hacerlo. Parece tan grande y gruesa, y mi boca es muy cálida y húmeda. Si lo deslizas entre mis lindos labios rosados, podría ir... todo... el camino.. ... dentro de... mi garganta y... "

Blaine agarró el cabello de Kurt, brutalmente tiró de su cabeza hacia delante y chocó su pene en su garganta. Kurt se rio en su cabeza mientras miraba a Blaine perdido. Blaine cerró los ojos y puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Kurt, guiándolo hacia atrás y adelante como él mismo lo metía y lo sacaba de la boca de Kurt. Kurt cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda, cerró los ojos y empezó a lloriquear y gemir, como si estuviera luchando por tener el pene entero de Blaine en su boca. Los sonidos aumentaron el deseo de Blaine de obligar a su cliente servirlo. Soltó el control para atar en realidad las manos de Kurt detrás de su espalda. Kurt gimió y gimió más fuerte. Blaine sacó su pene de la boca de Kurt y casi tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. "Yo digo qué. Vendrás a mi oficina cada noche durante las próximas dos semanas y chupes mi pene, y tal vez tomare su caso."

"Oh, por favor. El caso ira a juicio pronto. Tengo que tener un abogado. Si dice que sí, voy a chupar su pene todos los días y puede tomarme de cualquier… forma... Que... quiera. "

"Hecho. Oh. Otra cosa. Cuando me venga, mantenerlo en la boca hasta que yo te diga que puedes tragar". Blaine se deslizó de nuevo en boca de Kurt antes de que pudiera protestar. Mantuvo la cabeza erguida y cogiéndose su boca, viniéndose con fuerza. Kurt luchó para no tragar. Blaine había pasado mucho tiempo entrenándolo para tragar siempre. Ahora, era como un instinto. Sin embargo, se las arregló para mantenerlo en su boca hasta que Blaine lo saco. Blaine lo miró durante un minuto entero. Esto lo encendió saber que su semen estaba dentro de la boca de Kurt. Puso su mano sobre la boca de Kurt suavemente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. "Trágalo". Kurt obedientemente tragó. Blaine sintió como se ponía duro otra vez. Kurt se veía tan jodidamente sexy y sumiso. Pero Blaine se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a cogerse otra vez a Kurt en algún momento esa noche. Quería darle un descanso a su culo. Se lo había cogido desde la medianoche del jueves. Kurt hizo un mohín.

"Quería hacerlo en la sala de conferencias. En la que estas con Mike y el gerente de la oficina."

Blaine no dijo nada. No te preocupes. Lo haremos. Tenemos tiempo porque tu no regresaras a parís.

* * *

Regresaron al loft de Blaine, cargados con bolsas de comida. Kurt lavo sus manos, se puso el delantal y se preparó para atacar. Blaine se acercó por detrás de él, deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a chupar en el cuello. Kurt se quedó helado. Qué hizo o que no?

"Kurt?"

"¿Sí?" Su corazón latía aceleradamente.

"¿Cómo cocinas para mí los fines de semana?"

Oh.

Kurt todavía tenía la ropa puesta.

"Usando nada más que mi collar de K & B".

Blaine dio un paso atrás y miró a Kurt quitarse la ropa. Diablos, quería cogérselo. Pero esperaría. Lo tomaría toda la noche.

Blaine sacó un gran sobre de la Universidad de Derecho de Nueva York, y se sentó en el sofá. Él la había recibido hace una semana, pero había pospuesto el abrirla. La idea de empezar la escuela de leyes sin Kurt lo había hecho estar desinteresado y deprimido. Ahora se sentía mejor. No le diría a Kurt que se quedaría, hasta la mañana del domingo. Él no quería que Kurt se molestara esa noche. Asimismo, Blaine no había decidido si iba a pedirle que se quedara o simplemente obligarlo a quedarse.

Unas horas después, ya que se vistieron para la cena, Blaine se dio cuenta de un fallo en su plan. Kurt estaba buscando en su mochila una camisa estaba seguro de que la había empacado. Como Blaine miró a su frustración crecer, se dio cuenta de que Kurt tenía cosas en París. Su compañero de habitación dependía de él por la mitad del alquiler. Durante el almuerzo, Kurt le había hablado de un show especial, VIP que estaba planeando para el diseñador. Kurt tenía pertenencias en París y personas que dependían de él. Tenía que volver por sus cosas y correctamente dimitir del cargo. La idea hizo que a Blaine le doliera la cabeza. Lo hizo a un lado. Hablarían de eso mañana. Tal vez podría convencer a Kurt de esperar y volver cuando Blaine terminara su internado. Sólo faltaban tres semanas.

Kurt nunca encontró la camisa, por lo que cambió por completo su atuendo. Blaine lo miró fijamente.

"Eso es lo que te vas a poner?"

Kurt lo miró con sorpresa. Blaine nunca, nunca cuestionó su ropa.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

Kurt llevaba pantalones de cuero negro, que eran muy relucientes, lisos y apretados, parecía que alguien los había pintado con spray, simplemente pintura negra brillante en sus piernas. En la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa negra y sin mangas, mostrando sus brazos firmes y su piel suave. Llevaba algo con su firma, un corbatín de color plata, pero por alguna razón, a Blaine le recordaba a un collar. Kurt había gelificado su cabello y lo peinó en estilo de punta, Blaine siempre lo encontraba increíblemente sexy. Ese era el problema. Kurt parecía sexy. Increíblemente, atrevidamente y me agacho y me coges ahora mismo, sexy.

Blaine no estaba seguro de que debía lucir tan bien delante de Jace. Todo el, "Tu puedes compartir a Kurt," apareció en su cabeza. Blaine no quería que Jace tuviera algún tipo de ideas. Tendría que acabar con él. Y robar su coche.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Blaine estaba orgulloso de su hermoso esclavo, sexy. Ves Jace? Por eso no voy a dormir contigo. Voy a cogerme al cielo.

"Te ves muy, muy sexy."

"Y eso es un problema?"

"No. No hay problema."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jace llegó a las 6:00 pm. Mientras estacionaba su coche, cayó en la cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que entraba al loft de Blaine. Siempre se veían a fuera de su casa. Por supuesto, era por su diseño. Jace sabía que su casa era impresionante. Y, él había querido impresionar a Blaine.

"Hey. Bienvenido".

"Gracias".

Maldita sea. Blaine siempre se veía tan jodidamente bien. Por qué no simplemente ceder y...

"Hola. Soy Kurt."

Jace se congeló.

Ohhh...

Pues maldita sea.

Jace dejó que sus ojos vagaran lentamente desde el cabello de Kurt, a sus ojos, su pecho, permanecieron en su entrepierna, por sus piernas y regresaron hasta sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos gris azulado, que tenían el descaro de verse todavía inocentes. Jace había visto a Kurt a distancia, hace cuatro años cuando vio por primera vez a Blaine, pero él no recordaba que se viera tan hermoso. O sexy.

Jace le tendió la mano. "Es un placer conocerte, Kurt. Puedo ver por qué Blaine te ha extrañado. Tu belleza es cautivante. Definitivamente eres el chico más hermoso que haya visto nunca".

Kurt se quedó atónito. Jace era increíblemente guapo. La foto del teléfono celular no le había hecho justicia. Kurt también podía sentir el poder de Jace. Su tono de voz era similar a la de Blaine. Kurt tenía la sensación de que si Jace le decía que hiciera algo, él se vería obligado a obedecer. Dos maestros en una habitación. Kurt tendría una larga noche.

Sintió deslizarse el brazo de Blaine posesivamente alrededor de su cintura. Blaine debió sentir lo que Kurt sentía, porque miró a los ojos de Kurt y puso su mano sobre su pecho. Él no dijo nada. Él no tenía que hacerlo. Tú me perteneces.

Kurt se excusó para poner la comida en la mesa. Blaine se ofreció a ayudar. Como Kurt explicó los diversos platos que había preparado, Jace observaba cómo Blaine miraba a Kurt. ¿Quién era realmente el que tenía el control de esta relación? Blaine miraba a Kurt con tanto amor y afecto en sus ojos, Jace se preguntó cómo su oscuridad podía ser tan fuerte. Era evidente que adoraba a Kurt con una pasión intensa. No es de extrañar que tuviera un ataque cuando Jace le explicó que él podía compartir a Kurt. Blaine estaba completa y totalmente enamorado de su esclavo. Demasiado enamorado. No es que Jace podía culparlo. Kurt estaba obviamente tan enamorado de Blaine. Y Blaine había hecho un excelente trabajo, esclavizando y entrenando a Kurt. Jace podía sentir la devoción de Kurt hacia él. También podía sentir su sumisión. Blaine lo había poseído completamente. Jace notó la piel más oscura de Blaine. Miró a Kurt. sip. Blaine había estado cogiéndoselo desde que llegó. Una vez más, Jace no lo culpaba. Le encantaría cogerse a Kurt sin sentido. Jace encontró su esclavitud, embriagadora. Incluso si no era para él.

Por qué demonios Blaine había permitió a su esclavo irse a París? No tenía ningún sentido. No dejas alguien tan hermoso, fuera de tu vista por un minuto. Mucho menos un año. ¿Qué estaba pensando Blaine?

Durante la cena, Kurt estaba lleno de preguntas para Jace. Jace le contó la historia de su oscuridad y se rio cuando Kurt gritaba o chillaba de emoción en ciertas partes. Jace encontró a Kurt, encantador y adorable.

Y sexy y cogible. Oh, tan deliciosamente cogible.

"Así que... si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿por qué no tienes un esclavo?"

Jace se inclinó hacia delante y miró fijamente a los ojos de Kurt. "No he encontrado a la persona adecuada todavía." Kurt se sintió mareado. Él no estaba atrapado, pero algo estaba sucediendo.

"No lo fastidies. Yo. Pateare. Tú. Trasero". Blaine estaba respirando con dificultad y sus ojos eran casi negros.

Jace se rio. "Honestamente Blaine! Calma, carajo! No soy yo. Bueno... soy yo, pero no a propósito. Soy un maestro. Él es un esclavo. Él va a responder a mí. No como lo hace contigo, por supuesto. Pero, voy a tener un pequeño efecto sobre él. Nada de controlarlo, o algo así. Relájate. "

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Blaine, nerviosamente. Blaine parecía que estaba listo para matar, pero Kurt notó algo que le molestaba. Realmente le molestaba. La oscuridad de Blaine era débil. Giraba alrededor, pero Kurt nunca la había sentido moverse tan lento, especialmente cuando Blaine iba a entrar en modo de ataque. Por primera vez desde su llegada a Nueva York, Kurt se sentía culpable. Había permitido que Blaine se debilitara. Muy débil. Y, sin embargo, Blaine no había dicho ni una palabra. ¿Qué más había estado sucediéndole desde que se había ido?

Kurt se acercó y pasó sus uñas, ligeramente por la espalda de Blaine. "Está bien, Blaine. Él no hizo nada. Estoy bien."

El efecto de Kurt en Blaine fue instantáneo. Calma. Tranquilo. Blaine se inclinó y lo besó apasionadamente.

Jace estaba impresionado. Y celoso.

Se movieron desde la mesa al sofá. Jace se sentó en una silla frente a ellos. Además de la cena, Kurt había horneado cupcakes con merengue batido estilo francés. Blaine amaba el merengue. Definitivamente haría a Kurt un cupcake después.

Como Kurt platicaba sobre París, Jace observaba cómo Blaine lo miraba fijamente mientras hablaba, su mano apoyada en el muslo de Kurt. Jace se daba cuenta de que siempre había pequeños toques entre ellos. Tanto amor. Jace estaba intrigado.

"Así que dime, Kurt. Te gusta ser el esclavo de Blaine?"

Kurt sintió subir la tensión de Blaine, al lado de él. Él pasó los dedos con dulzura hacia arriba y abajo en el muslo de Blaine. No le importaba la pregunta. Después de todo, Jace seguía buscando un esclavo. Tal vez podría ayudarlo a ser un buen maestro, una vez que encontrara la persona adecuada.

"Me encanta ser el esclavo de Blaine. Amo a Blaine. Soy adicto a él." Kurt sonrió a Blaine. Blaine lo miró con amor y lujuria.

"No le tienes miedo?"

Ambos se detuvieron mirándose el uno al otro y miraron a Jace.

"¿Qué?"

"No le tienes miedo? Él no te asusta?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Por qué iba yo a tener miedo de Blaine?"

"Él es tu maestro. Un maestro oscuro. Nunca te ha castigado?"

"Sí, me castiga, pero nunca es cruel. Me gusta ser castigado". Acababa de decir eso en voz alta? Oh po… Pero, era la verdad. Amaba cuando Blaine lo torturaba. La. Mejor. Cosa. De. Todos. Los Tiempos.

Jace obligo a su pene a comportarse. Mierda. Kurt era hermoso, inteligente, talentoso, un gran cocinero... y disfrutaba ser castigado. Mierda. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando en Blaine, permitiendo que este increíble, hermoso esclavo desapareciera por un año?

"Por lo tanto, su oscuridad no te asusta?"

"Bueno, al principio lo hacía. Pero ahora... no lo sé. Esto... creo que me ama tanto como Blaine lo hace".

Blaine sintió a la oscuridad remolinarse alrededor y bailar alegremente. Kurt tenía razón. La oscuridad lo amaba, demasiado.

"¿Cómo luce tu oscuridad?"

Jace pensó que nunca lo pediría. Miró a Blaine, con picardía.

"Oh, no lo sé. ¿Cómo la describirías, Blaine?"

Blaine no se inmutó. "Está bien. Muy bien." Idiota.

"Espera... has visto su oscuridad? ¿Cómo?"

"Su oscuridad no es como la mía. Jace libero a la suya".

Kurt giró a Jace, sus ojos llenos de asombro y maravilla. "¿En serio?"

"Sí. ¿Te gustaría verla?"

"Sí".

"No."

Kurt miró a Blaine. "¿Por qué no? ¿Es peligrosa?"

"Simplemente no creo que sea una buena idea." Voy a patearle el trasero a Jace después.

"No lo creo. Relájate Blaine. Estoy seguro de que estás a salvo. Kurt está aquí."

Kurt miró confundido. "¿Qué?"

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt. "Nada". Definitivamente le iba a patear el trasero a Jace.

Jace sonrió dulcemente a Blaine y se levantó. Relajó su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Kurt lo miró con asombro estupefacto. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt, con fuerza.

La reacción fue inmediata.

Kurt se quedó sin aliento. "Ohhhh..." Su gemido era deliciosamente sexy como la corriente sexual invadió el cuarto. Envolvió a Kurt, haciéndolo deslizar casi del sofá. Blaine lo agarró del brazo y Kurt inmediatamente, se inclinó y atacó la boca de Blaine, lo besó desesperadamente, tratando de beber de él. Se subió al regazo de Blaine, a horcajadas sobre él, y siguió besándolo mientras él entrelazó los dedos en su cabello. Blaine colocó sus manos firmemente en el culo de Kurt, presionándolo más cerca como Kurt comenzó a frotar su pene con urgencia contra Blaine.

El aire crujía con electricidad como la oscuridad de Jace se envolvía alrededor de ellos y desataba una fuerte corriente, erótica y seductora.

Kurt y Blaine olvidaron que Jace estaba allí.

Comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente. Kurt rasgó la camisa de Blaine, envío a los botones volando por todas partes. Blaine quito a Kurt su camisa hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza. Kurt comenzó a frotar su pene contra Blaine más rápido. Sus pantalones estaban tan apretados, que su pene estaba empezando a doler ya que se esforzaba por salir. Los dedos de Blaine se encontraron con la cremallera y empezó a bajarla. Kurt y Blaine se levantaron bajándose los pantalones, permitiendo que el pene de Kurt rebotara libre. Sin ropa interior de nuevo. Blaine ataco el pene de Kurt con su boca, lo chupo con desesperación. De repente, tenía sed de semen de Kurt. Tenía que probarlo en su boca. Kurt estaba bombeando sus caderas, empujando su pene dentro y fuera de la boca de Blaine a un ritmo vertiginoso. Todo parecía más grande y más intenso que nunca antes, y Kurt estaba realmente gruñendo mientras se cogía a Blaine por la boca. El sonido, junto con la corriente sexual flotante a través del aire, conducía a Blaine estar loco. Tenía que cogerse a Kurt. Duro.

Jace estaba en silencio observando. Apenas respiraba. Esta era una fantasía hecha realidad. Dos hermosos hombres, con los que le encantaría coger, estaban montando un show porno en vivo para él, a su oscuridad. Él se había bajado los pantalones hace cinco minutos, pero no se tocaba. Estaba esperando el evento principal.

Kurt estaba gritando el nombre de Blaine cuando sintió su orgasmo en aumento. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en erupción, agarró el cabello de Blaine, y estrello su cara a su entrepierna. Sostuvo a Blaine allí como su semen inundó la boca de Blaine. Había más de lo habitual, pero Blaine no se ahogó ni perdió una gota. Él tragó y tragó saliva, bebiendo todo. Kurt se desplomó en el suelo, gimiendo y retorciéndose alrededor. A pesar de que acaba de venirse con tanta fuerza y en mucha cantidad, su cuerpo fue sacudido aún por el deseo sexual. Él quería más. Necesitaba más. Blaine se arrastró encima de él y cubrió las manos de Kurt, con las suyas. Sus besos eran calientes y exigentes, y Kurt podía saborear su semen en los labios de Blaine. El sabor lo hacía tener más hambre de sentir a Blaine en su interior. Él agarró la espalda de Blaine y pronunció una sola súplica desesperada. "Por favor". Blaine se deslizó por el cuerpo de Kurt y empujó su pen dentro, rápido y duro. Kurt jadeó y gimió en voz alta. Algo sobre la corriente eléctrica que fluía a su alrededor, borro el dolor. En su lugar, Kurt sintió lleno y abrumado por la pesada plenitud del pene de Blaine mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de él. Él arqueó las caderas hacia arriba. Más, más, más. Necesitaba más pene en él.

Jace se congeló, sin atreverse a hacer un sonido, para no interrumpir lo que estaba ocurriendo y hacer que se detuviera por él. Estaba en silencio, acariciándose a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que Blaine embestía. Blaine cogerse a Kurt fue el número uno de las cosas más hermosas y sexys que Jace jamás había visto. El cuerpo de Blaine era hermoso. Jace amo ver su ondulación en los músculos mientras se hundía en el culo de Kurt. Pero lo que realmente lo excitaba, era el sonido que Kurt hacía. Cambiaron de los mayores gritos agudos y gemidos, a gruñidos primitivos y gemidos. Cada sonido fue directo al pene de Jace y hacia hacerlo más duro a sí mismo.

El cuerpo de Blaine se tensó mientras su orgasmo se estrelló contra él. Le dio un último empujón y luego se quedó inmóvil, gritando el nombre de Kurt. La oscuridad de Jace, atrapo a Blaine dentro de su orgasmo, manteniendo cautivo durante 10 minutos seguidos. El cuerpo de Blaine apenas podía soportar las intensas ondas orgásmicas que fluían a través de él. Cuando por fin lo soltó, se desmayó de agotamiento.

Kurt fue segundo detrás de él.

Jace se vino en silencio, todo en su mano y pantalones. Indico a su oscuridad regresar a él, y luego tranquilamente se fue al cuarto de baño para limpiarse. Dio una última mirada a Blaine tendido inconsciente en la parte superior de Kurt, y se fue.

Mientras conducía a casa, él pensó mucho y llegó a una conclusión.

Blaine era claramente un idiota.

Un idiota, un maldito estúpido.

Por qué demonios iba a dejar a un esclavo que lucía así, y actuaba de esa manera, alejarse de él durante todo un año? Blaine no sabía lo oscuro que era, y estaba claro que no valoraba al increíble, hermoso esclavo que había capturado y entrenado a la perfección.

Si alguien no valoraba lo que tenía…

Merecía perderlo.

* * *

Blaine despertó dos horas más tarde. Suavemente salió de Kurt y se tumbó de espaldas, mirando el techo. Le tomó un momento recordar lo que pasó. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que Jace se había ido.

Mierda. Se había cogido a Kurt delante de Jace? Honestamente no lo recordaba. Entre la atmósfera sexual creada por la oscuridad de Jace, y Kurt atacándolo con besos, Blaine no podía recordar si Jace había estado allí o no.

Era una cosa mala si los había visto? Tal vez Jace lo había planeado. Parecía terriblemente ansioso de mostrar su oscuridad a Kurt. Sabía que iba a pasar? Blaine decidió no preocuparse por ello. Eran un poco después de las 11:00 pm. El día siguiente era domingo. Tenía que hablar con Kurt sobre París.

"Oh no..." Kurt estaba gimiendo, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa, precioso?"

Kurt se sentó. "Estoy bastante seguro de que tuvimos sexo delante de nuestro invitado." Kurt se volvió carmesí.

Blaine se rio. "Kurt, no pasa nada. Jace entiende. Él sabe lo mucho que te he extrañado, y sabe cómo es su oscuridad."

"Pero aun así..." Kurt se quejó. "Cómo increíblemente grosero y de mal gusto. Oh, no puedo creer que hice eso". Kurt cayó hacia atrás y metió las manos por encima de su cara. Él se quedó callado por minuto.

"Blaine... por qué su oscuridad de esa manera? Tan... sexual."

"Él dijo que ha practicado mucho. No lo sé. No tiene un esclavo así que... quién sabe."

Kurt sonrió. "Apuesto a que tu oscuridad podría patearle el culo a su oscuridad."

Blaine sonrió, pero no dijo nada. No había necesidad de que Kurt supiera sobre que jugaron sus oscuridades.

Se levantaron para poner la comida sobrante fuera y limpiar la cocina.

"A menos que quieras hacer algo especial, voy a pasar la mayor parte de mañana, cocinando para ti. Me di cuenta de que toda la comida que había dejado se ha ido."

Blaine se acercó a la cama y se sentó. "Kurt, ven aquí."

Kurt se acercó a él y se arrodilló delante de él. Blaine presionó sus frentes juntas.

"Te amo".

"Te amo".

Se echó hacia atrás y miró a los ojos de Kurt.

"Kurt, no podrás volver a París."

"¿Qué?"

"No puedes volver a París. No regresaras. Esto no está funcionando. Te extraño y te necesito. Te necesito, Kurt. Demasiado. No puedo hacer mas esta mierda."

"Pero... no puedo solo... desaparecer. Mis cosas están ahí! Tengo un trabajo! Etienne no pueden pagar el piso sin mí!"

"Vamos a ir a buscar tus cosas en tres semanas. Le daré a Etienne seis meses el valor de la mitad de la renta. Eso le dará tiempo de encontrar un nuevo compañero de piso. Puedes llamar a tu trabajo en unas horas y hacerles saber no volverás".

"Blaine... No puedo hacer eso. No quiero hacer eso. Quiero volver. Te he extrañado terriblemente. Realmente lo hice. Ha sido muy, muy duro. Pero, quiero volver. Quiero terminar la pasantía. Me lo he ganado! me lo he ganado trabajando duro en la escuela y me lo he ganado el fin de semana que me castigaste como el infierno! "

Los ojos de Blaine se ensombrecieron. "No vas a volver".

Kurt estaba molesto. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Blaine... por favor. Me dijiste que podía ir. Tu dijiste que podría tener un año".

"Sí, lo hice. Pero eso fue antes de que supiera lo horrible que sería. Te necesito Kurt. No puedo sobrevivir sin ti. Maldita sea, mírame! Mira mi piel! Es más oscura ahora, pero piensa cómo me veía cuando te vi en el aeropuerto. ¡Qué pálida estaba. Mierda, estoy todavía más pálido de lo normal. Y, estoy débil. Estoy tan jodidamente débil, estoy mal. ¡Te necesito! aquí! Conmigo! "

Kurt estaba llorando. Con sollozos fuertes y duros. Estaba llorando porque quería volver a París, y por la culpa que sentía por querer salir.

"Por favor, Blaine..."

"No."

"Blaine..."

"¡No!"

"Pero..."

"No, la respuesta es no! No vas a volver! Deja de discutir conmigo!"

"No estás siendo justo!" Kurt gritó.

Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron negros. Golpeo su mano en el pecho de Kurt.

"No te lo he dicho antes, la justicia no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Nada! Esto no es acerca de lo que es justo, tú eres mi esclavo, yo soy tu amo! La equidad no juega un papel! Yo no doy una maldita equidad, tú no vas a regresar! "

Blaine no había liberado su control, pero la esclavitud de Kurt le hizo cerrar los ojos y escuchar las palabras de Blaine... y obedecer.

"Sí, amo".

Blaine se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

La oscuridad se arremolinaba a su alrededor. _Por supuesto que no puede irse. Nunca deberías haber permitido que se fuera en primer lugar._

Blaine miró a Kurt. Todavía estaba de rodillas, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

"Kurt... ven aquí".

Kurt comenzó a arrastrarse hacia él.

"No, de pie. Camina hacia mí".

Kurt se acercó a él. Sus ojos se veían tristes, pero ya no estaba llorando. La esclavitud y la sumisión dentro de él, aceptaron las palabras de Blaine. Él haría lo que su amo había mandado.

Blaine tomó las manos de Kurt y lo miró a los ojos. Blaine no lo sentía. No podía sentirlo. Él era su esclavo. Podía hacer lo que sea que quisiera con Kurt. Había sido demasiado generoso e indulgente en los últimos cuatro años. Había sido un maestro terrible, y había permitido que Kurt estuviera totalmente fuera de control. Mierda tenía que parar.

Pero…

Blaine estaba enamorado de Kurt.

Completa, total, y obsesivamente enamorado de Kurt.

El amor antes que el control era una buena idea.

Sin embargo, un maestro debería controlar a su esclavo.

O si no...

Su esclavo podría conseguir matarlo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

_Get back in my life, come knock on my door  
What I'm looking for, I think you should know  
You started a fire, put me to the floor  
Please don't resist anymore  
I'll never leave you alone_

-Get Back in My Life de Maroon 5-

"Monique Monique ... ... espera ... Monique ¡Oh Dios mío! Monique, dejar de hablar y escucha!"

Esto ha estado sucediendo durante toda la mañana.

Ayer por la noche, Kurt y Blaine se quedaron junto a la ventana, besándose. Sólo besos suavemente, pero con pasión. Blaine era incapaz de sentirse mal por su forma de tratar a Kurt, pero él siempre había querido que Kurt supiera lo mucho que lo amaba. Blaine lo acerco y le susurró.

"Trata de entender, hermoso. Te amo más que a nada. Cualquier cosa. Te necesito, Kurt. Sin ti... sin apenas puedo respirar. Estoy pálido. Soy débil. Tú eres mi fortaleza. Te amo, mucho. Debes estar aquí conmigo. "

Kurt se derritió con el sonido de la voz de Blaine, junto con sus besos cálidos. Los besos los llevaron a hacer el amor. Gentil, suave y amoroso. No importa cómo, el sexo entre ellos era siempre perfecto. Perfecto para la situación en que se encontraban. Ya sea rudo y brutal, o suave y dulce, el sexo era siempre perfecto.

Kurt despertó a las 6:00 am. Su mente estaba corriendo con cosas que hacer. Tenía que planear cómo iba a salir de París, sin tener que regresar a París. Se sentó con su iPad y comenzó a hacer listas. Una lista de los proyectos en los que estaba trabajando actualmente y lo que se necesitaba hacer. Una lista para el desfile de moda VIP. Una lista de sus pertenencias en París. Tendría que pedirle a Etienne que empacara sus cosas y se las enviara. Tendría que llamar a Daveed y decirle adiós. Kurt no quería dejarlo sólo preguntándose qué le había pasado. Eso significaba. Él haría esa llamada mientras Blaine estaba en el trabajo.

Después de hacer sus listas, Kurt cometió el error de llamar a su compañero de trabajo, Pierre. Había tantos que necesitaban ser atendidos de inmediato, y Kurt no quería que Pierre se sorprendiera cuando entrara el lunes. A pesar de decirle a Pierre que no le dijera a nadie que él no regresaría, Pierre colgado con Kurt y llamó inmediatamente a otras dos personas. En cuestión de minutos, el teléfono celular de Kurt estaba sonando y su bandeja de entrada de correo electrónico se estaba llenando. Él había estado al teléfono toda la mañana tratando de explicar por qué no regresaría y pidiéndole a todos que no le dijeran nada al diseñador jefe. Quería decirle el mismo.

Blaine estaba en la cama, apoyado contra la cabecera, escuchando a Kurt hablar medio francés, y medio inglés. Cerró los ojos. Realmente no le importaba una mierda nadie en Francia, cuya vida estaría incomodando por la repentina partida de Kurt. Sin embargo, odiaba ver a Kurt luchando para entender todo esto. Se dio cuenta de que estaba estresándose cuando empezó a preocuparse por que Etienne encontrara y empacara todas sus cosas. Especialmente su ropa. Etienne era heterosexual y todos los hombres. Probablemente tiraría todo en una caja, le pondría un poco de cinta y la enviaría.

Kurt había estado quejándose por teléfono con Monique en los últimos 15 minutos. Por lo que Blaine podía decir, ella estaba volviéndose loca por el desfile de moda VIP.

"Monique, te voy a enviar una lista de todo lo que pensaba hacer, lo que ya está hecho y lo que hay que hacer, así como a quién contactar para la comida y las flores. Ya me hize cargo del alcohol. Encontrar a los modelos será fácil. Todo estaba hecho hasta la mitad… Monique por favor cálmate y deja de gritar! "

Blaine abrió los ojos y miró a Kurt. Sabía que Kurt era talentoso y capaz, pero en serio? Sólo había estado en París durante dos meses. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan indispensable tan rápido? Toda esta gente sonaba como idiotas.

Kurt colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Puso el teléfono en vibrador, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se metió en la cama con Blaine. Se acurrucó a su lado. Blaine lo envolvió en sus brazos.

"Te ayudaría si nos vamos a París en tres semanas por tus cosas? Voy a acabar con las prácticas en tres semanas. Podríamos convertirlo en unas vacaciones."

"Supongo".

Blaine frunció el ceño. Kurt sonaba triste. Cansado y triste. De repente, Kurt se sentó.

"¿Qué te parece so regreso por tres semanas? Eso me dará tiempo para empacar mis cosas, renunciar correctamente y decirle adiós a todos. Regresare al igual que tu estés terminando. Luego podemos ir de vacaciones reales sin tener que preocuparnos por mis cosas. ya me habré mudado "

Blaine entrecerró los ojos mientras la oscuridad aparecía. Kurt ausente por otras tres semanas?

"No lo se Kurt"

"Por favor, Blaine? Tiene perfecto sentido. De esta manera, voy a ser capaz de manejar mi salida, de la forma correcta. No quiero dar a Parsons un mal nombre. Tienen una relación con esta casa de diseño. Odio hacer quedar mal a Parsons. Ya es bastante malo que me vaya después de dos meses. Menos de esta manera, puedo dar aviso y ayudar a alinear las cosas para quien va a hacerse cargo de mis tareas"

Blaine se sentó allí pensando.

La oscuridad comenzó girando alrededor. _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

Tres semanas.

¿Podría estar otras tres semanas?

Kurt se subió encima de él, a horcajadas sobre él.

"Por favor, Blaine? Haría que todo sea mucho más fácil."

"¿Por qué no puedes simplemente esperar hasta que termine y luego vamos juntos?"

"Podría... pero realmente quiero mis cosas. Necesito mi ropa. Sólo he trajo algunos conjuntos conmigo. Qué los voy a usar durante tres semanas?"

"Puedes ir de compras."

Kurt hizo una pausa. La idea de ir de compras era tentadora. Pero tenía tantos trajes maravillosos en París. Las cosas que había comprado y no había usado todavía. Él quería su ropa.

Además, esto era una tontería. Eran sólo tres semanas.

"Que te parecen unas dos semanas? Yo no necesito tres semanas completas. Puedo empacar todo, dar cuenta y estar de vuelta en dos semanas. Estaré aquí para tu última semana de trabajo".

Bien. Dos semanas. Blaine podía con dos semanas.

"Está bien. Dos semanas. Regresaras a casa para siempre en dos semanas".

Kurt aplaudió, gritó con alegría, y se trasladó a trepar fuera de la cama. Blaine agarró del brazo.

"Uh uh. Es necesario dar las gracias a tu maestro por ser tan generoso".

Kurt se acomodó en la parte superior de Blaine. Se inclinó y lo besó suavemente antes de bajar a su cuello y susurrarle al oído.

"¿Cómo le gustaría que le agradezca, señor?"

"Empálate a ti mismo en mi pene".

Kurt se apartó para mirar a Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine eran negros y ardientes.

"¿Quieres decir sexo en la silla?" El cuerpo de Kurt se estremeció ante la sola mención. No habían tenido sexo en la silla ese fin de semana por que Kurt había estado viajando siete horas en un avión. De ninguna manera iba a ser capaz de sentarse tanto tiempo después del sexo en la silla.

"No. te empalaras aquí. En la cama."

Oh. Ok. Esto seguía siendo intenso, pero no tan intenso y feroz como hacerlo en una silla.

Blaine acerco la cabeza de Kurt hacia él y le dio un beso duro y exigente. "Empálate a ti mismo Kurt. Empálate a ti mismo en mi pene y me dame las gracias por ser tan amable."

Kurt se mantuvo a horcajadas en el regazo de Blaine, pero retrocedió y se levantó de rodillas. Blaine colocó su pene y Kurt se fue sentando lentamente. Maldita, maldita, maldita sea. Kurt siseó y clavó las uñas en los hombros de Blaine. Cuando estaba a medio camino, Blaine arqueó las caderas y entro duro, en el culo de Kurt. Kurt gritó y cometió el error de volver a caer, atrapándose así mismo con las manos. Blaine se aprovechó de la situación y se empujó más hacia Kurt. Kurt volvió a gritar. Él estaba a punto de salir cuando Blaine lo detuvo.

"No. Quédate así." Blaine libero el control, manteniendo a Kurt en su lugar. Kurt gimió al sentir que se envolvia alrededor de él. Blaine comenzó rápidamente a arquear sus caderas, cogiéndose a Kurt. Kurt estaba respirando con dificultad y jadeando. Con cada golpe, Blaine estaba golpeando su perfectamente su próstata. Después de unos minutos, Blaine quito el control y permitió que Kurt se inclinara hacia delante, el pene de Blaine todavía atorado en su interior. Kurt gimió de alivio hasta que Blaine hundió los dedos en sus caderas.

"Muévete hacia arriba y luego vuelve a bajar. Lentamente".

Ohhh ...

Kurt se deslizó en el pene de Blaine, y luego volvió a bajar. Él gruñó y clavó las uñas en los hombros de Blaine, sacándole sangre.

"Una vez más".

Kurt se deslizó de nuevo y volvió a bajar. Oh, mierda.

"De nuevo Kurt. Duro y más rápido".

Bien. ¿Por qué pensaba que sería más fácil que el sexo en la silla? Kurt comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, gruñendo en voz alta mientras bajaba. Oh, muy duro e intenso, pero maravilloso. Una vez que él estaba saltando a un ritmo suave, Blaine habló.

"Dame las gracias."

Kurt luchó por hablar. "¿Q-qué?"

"Gracias por dejarte ir a París."

Kurt cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en la formación de palabras reales y no sonaban igual.

"Gra-gracias... oh... maestro. Gracias... por... oh mierda... dejarme ir ... ohhh... regresar ... a... París. "

"Una vez más".

"Gr-gracias... oh!"

Blaine movió sus caderas para chocar con Kurt, haciendo que Kurt perdiera la concentración y gimió por el cambio repentino. Todo parecía más feroz.

"Eso no cuenta. Tienes que decir la frase completa diez veces antes de puedas parar".

Le tomó a Kurt 20 minutos en llegar al decir la frase entera, siete veces. Él tuvo un respiro cuando Blaine no pudo soportarlo más y se vino, tirando esperma caliente en el culo dolorido de Kurt. Kurt gritó en agonía. Había sido engañado. Esta cosa entera era tan mala como el sexo en la silla. Blaine deslizó su cuerpo hacia abajo entre las piernas de Kurt, hasta que Kurt estaba sentado sobre el pecho de Blaine. Blaine tomó el pene de Kurt en su boca y empezó a chuparlo. Kurt cogió con entusiasmo la boca de Blaine, agradecido por la liberación. Él se vino duro y luego se deslizó hacia abajo, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine. Blaine envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Dos semanas. Dos semanas más y entonces tu serás todo mío. Mío. Mío. Mío. Los últimos dos meses fueron un infierno, Kurt. Infierno. No más separaciones. Me escuchaste, Kurt? Entiendes? No más. Ni una más. Tú debes quedarte aquí, conmigo. Te harás cargo de mí. Y no quiero que busques un trabajo hasta octubre. Tal vez no hasta después de la primera parte del año. Estoy harto de esta mierda. Te necesito. Te amo y te necesito. Déjame cuidarte y cuidar de mí. Eso es lo que se supone que debes hacer. Te necesito, Kurt. Te necesito".

Kurt se quedó callado. Estaba agotado. Él no estaba dispuesto a discutir. Él iría a París, a ocuparse de las cosas y volver a casa a con Blaine. Donde pertenecía.

Por supuesto, él no iba a esperar hasta el primer día del año para encontrar un trabajo. Podían discutir sobre eso más tarde.

* * *

Esa noche, se sentaron en el aeropuerto esperando la salida de Kurt. Blaine estaba nervioso y en el borde. Tal vez estaba cometiendo un error. A la mierda con todos en París. Él debía hacer que Kurt se quedara. Pero Kurt se veía feliz y relajado. Se sentía mejor por no terminar la pasantía, ahora que iba a renunciar correctamente. Tenía un cheque de Blaine, a nombre de Etienne que cubría seis meses el valor de la renta. Kurt quería ser demasiado generosos como una manera de decir gracias y lo siento. Blaine estaba bien con eso. Lo que fuera necesario para tener de regreso en casa a Kurt de nuevo.

Cuando llegó el momento de dejar a Kurt, Blaine lo besó apasionadamente. Maldita sea. Por qué Kurt siempre lo dejaba?

"Voy a estar de regreso en dos semanas. Puedes durar dos semanas, ¿verdad?"

"Apenas".

Kurt le acarició la mejilla. La piel de Blaine era más oscura de lo que era hace tres días. No estaba de vuelva a la normalidad, pero estaba mejor. Kurt apretó su cuerpo contra el de Blaine y sonrió al sentir la erección instantánea de Blaine.

"Cuando regrese, me puedes cogerme durante días hasta que tu color y fuerza se restauran. Puedes atarme a la cama y solo tomarme. Una y otra y otra vez..."

Blaine gimió y tiró con fuerza a Kurt mientras él lo devoró con un beso. "Detente antes de que no te deje ir."

Cuando llegó el momento de que Kurt abordara, Blaine puso su mano sobre el pecho de Kurt. Se miraron a los ojos. Esta vez, Kurt empezó.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Yo soy tu maestro".

"¿Quién soy yo?"

"Tú eres mi esclavo. Mi hermoso, hermoso esclavo."

"Siempre".

"Siempre".

"Te amo".

"Te amo".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, Blaine se sentó en su cama a leer el resto de su paquete escolar derecho de la NYU. Finalmente empezó a sentirse emocionado por comenzar. Kurt estaría en casa. Dos semanas. Blaine sonrió. Todo estaría bien. Kurt se haría cargo de él mientras que él estudiaba y le rompía el culo para hacerlo bien. Estaba decidido a graduarse como el primero de su clase y pasar la abogacía en el primer intento. Él todavía quería trabajar en HWV, pero él ya no quería poner todos sus huevos en una sola canasta. Había empezado a buscar en algunas empresas de algunos otros. HWV era la mejor, pero Blaine no estaba seguro de que era la más segura. No se fiaba de Mike Huntel. De alguna manera sabía que Mike sabia acerca sus poderes. Por un lado, esto podría ser bueno. Sería más fácil su uso si tuviera que cubrir a Mike. Pero al mismo tiempo, era peligroso. Mike ya se lo había pedido para algo grande. Y si se lo pedía de nuevo? Blaine no quería sentirse en deuda. La oscuridad era su poder para usarla a su antojo. Él no era el proxeneta de Mike.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Jace.

"Hey".

"Hey".

Silencio.

"Quería darle las gracias a Kurt por una excelente comida la noche anterior. Y por el increíble entretenimiento".

"Podrías haberte ido."

"Lo hice".

"Sí, pero cuánto tiempo te quedaste?

"Durante todo el espectáculo. Debo decir Blaine, que realmente son jodidamente increíbles en la cama. No es de extrañar que Kurt este tan enamorado de ti. No tiene nada que ver con la esclavitud. Es todo lo que puedes hacer con tu pene."

Blaine se quedó en silencio. Jace prosiguió.

"Y Kurt. Wow. Diablos. Simplemente, no hay palabras para describir a Kurt. Los sonidos que hace son simplemente deliciosos. Y está tan jodidamente hermosa. Tan hermoso. Eres realmente afortunado, Blaine. Me encantaría tener a Kurt como esclavo".

La oscuridad se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Blaine mantuvo la voz firme. "Bueno, no puedes tenerlo. Él es mío. Él me pertenece y yo soy hijo único. Yo no comparto".

"Por supuesto que no. Entiendo. ¿Se ha ido?"

"Sí, pero va a estar de vuelta en dos semanas."

"Es una visita rápida."

"No es para una visita. Él regresa a casa para quedarse."

"Pensé que iba a estar fuera durante un año".

"Él iba. Decidí dos meses fue tiempo suficiente."

"Oh. Bueno, eso es bueno. Estoy seguro de que eres feliz., No sé cómo te has sobrevivido sin él durante tanto tiempo."

"Yo tampoco."

Cuando colgó el teléfono, los ojos de Jace se volvieron negros y pensó duro.

Dos semanas.

Kurt estaría en casa en dos semanas.

Blaine estaría desprotegido por sólo dos semanas más.

Si Jace iba a hacer esto, tenía que actuar con rapidez.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana, Jessica Lincoln se sentó en la oficina de Mike Huntel, mirando nerviosamente entre Mike y el fiscal de distrito, Daniel Michelsen. Por qué estaban allí? Este era su caso. Por qué Dan quería que Mike estuviera presente?

Ella cruzó sus largas piernas y miró al fiscal del distrito. "Está bien Dan. Qué es todo esto?"

"Se ha llegado a mi conocimiento que nuestro testigo clave en el asesinato de Stephanie Wilcox, ha cambiado su historia. De repente no recuerda haber visto a Andrés Montiel en el parque ese día. Como cuestión de hecho, no tiene ni idea de quién le disparo a Stephanie. Ella no vio nada".

La cara de Jessica al instante se iluminó. Esto era excelente. Todo el caso de Dan se basaba en la testigo.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que usted no tiene ninguna arma homicida, y no hay evidencia adicional que una a mi cliente con este asesinato, supongo que debe retirar los cargos".

Dan no dijo nada. Estaba mirando a Mike. Mike lo miró, fijamente.

"Me parece muy extraño que la testigo cambiara su historia, tan sólo unas semanas antes de su hora de ir a juicio".

Jessica miró a Mike y a Dan. Qué estaba pasando?

"Bueno, Dan, los testigos cambian de opinión todo el tiempo. Sabes que el testimonio a simple vista de un testigo es muy poco fiable".

Dan finalmente se volvió hacia Jessica. "Creo que este testigo tuvo ayuda para cambiar de opinión."

Jessica entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño ante Dan. "¿Me estás acusando de algo?"

"Hemos recibido un aviso de que alguien fue visto hablando con la testigo, unos días antes de que ella cambiara su historia".

"La gente habla con la gente todo el tiempo. ¿Cuál es tu punto?"

Dan se volvió hacia Mike. Dan realmente le gustaba Mike. Él lo respetaba. Respetaba cómo había construido Huntel, Wellington y VanSant en una central eléctrica, una máquina legal. Sólo los mejores abogados. Sólo los más atractivos, mujeres rubias. Sólo los hombres guapos. La firma podría duplicarse para una agencia de modelos. Si no se hubiera decidido a entrar en el servicio público, disfrutaría de trabajar para Mike. Mike era un abogado brillante, un estratega agudo y rico. Sabía cómo hacer dinero y era generoso con él. HWV pagó a sus abogados más que cualquier otra empresa en la ciudad. Y ganaron los casos. Dan estaba seguro de que Mike había tirado trucos sucios en el pasado, pero esto... esto iba un poco lejos, incluso para Mike. Este era un caso de asesinato claro. Sí, el cliente era un Montiel, pero aun así. Manipulación de testigos?

Mike le devolvió la mirada a Dan. Mike había mantenido deliberadamente a Jessica en la oscuridad, así que ella sería capaz de ser honesta y responder apropiadamente.

"Dan, ¿nos estás acusando de algo?"

Dan se levantó. "No. Todavía no. Considere esto una advertencia. Sé que hizo algo. No sé qué o cómo. Pero sé que hizo algo. Cuando me entere de que... Voy a poner cargos a su firma entera por las violaciones de ética y manipulación de testigos. Voy a traer a su empresa frente a sus rodillas, Mike. Toma mi palabra. Irás hacia abajo ésta vez. "

Jessica estaba echando humo, pero Mike permaneció perfectamente tranquilo.

"Te puedo asegurar Dan, que nadie contratado por esta empresa desempeñó un papel en la manipulación de testigos. Esa no es la forma en que hacemos las cosas en Huntel, Wellington y VanSant, y francamente, estoy muy ofendido por la sugerencia."

Dan hizo un gesto con la mano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Como sea Mike. Ambos sabemos que están llenos de mierda. Simplemente no entiendo por qué caer tan bajo por un asesino. Un idiota, un maldito, hijo-de-puta como Andrew Wilcox Montiel. Stephanie era una encantadora mujer joven. Ella no se merecía lo que le pasó, sólo porque ella se mezcló con un idiota desde el otro lado de las vías. Estás en el lado equivocado de esto, Mike. El lado equivocado. Tendrías que haber ido por un acuerdo de culpabilidad en lugar de ir de codiciosos por el dinero de Montiel".

"Como si hubieran aceptado un acuerdo con la fiscalía en este caso!" Jessica se puso furiosa. No le gustaba ser acusada de jugar sucio.

"Además, ¿cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi..."

Mike levantó la mano para detenerla.

"Gracias por venir a dar la noticia personalmente, Dan. Jessica tendrá los documentos apropiados en su escritorio en la mañana."

Dan miró entre los dos de ellos. "Los cargos serán retirados por ahora, pero me reservo el derecho de volverlos a presentar en el futuro. Eventualmente usted o Andrew la cagaran. Y cuando lo hagan, me los llevare entre las patas."

Dan se fue.

Jessica se volvió hacia Mike. "¿Qué demonios está pasando!"

Mike la miró con calma. "Lo que está pasando es que simplemente conseguí que tu cliente este fuera de la cárcel, que es tu trabajo, y gane a esta firma un gran de día de pago, y la gratitud eterna de una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad. Ve a elaborar la documentación, que te enviaron por correo a la oficina de Dan, envía a Montiel una enorme factura y tomar el resto del día libre. "

Jessica lo miró. ¿Qué había hecho?

"Bien. Gracias Mike."

"Buen trabajo, Jessica. Gracias."

Mike apretó un botón de su teléfono. "Allison? ¿Llevas bragas? Quítatelas y entra en mi oficina".

* * *

Blaine volvió a trabajar el martes. Había pasado el lunes preparándose para el regreso de Kurt. Él limpió su armario para el ataque que venia del amplio guardarropa de Kurt. Al mirar alrededor del loft, se preguntó si ya era hora de mudarse. Había estado allí cuatro años. Tal vez debería buscar un lugar más grande. Un lugar con más espacio en el armario y un cuarto de baño con bañera. Él realmente necesita tener una bañera para meter a Kurt después de tener sexo en la silla. Una cocina más grande sería agradable también. Blaine estaba en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo. No, él esperaría. Todavía tenían que pagar la boda. Ahora que Kurt estaba regresando a casa, Blaine quería apresurar la boda. Él quería casarse tan pronto como sea posible. Ya era hora de cerrar todo. Kurt sería poseído, propiedad y se casaría con él. No habría más separaciones. Quería sentirse fuerte y poderoso de nuevo. Estaba cansado de sentirse débil. Y, él estaba cansado de estar solo.

Su teléfono sonó. Jace.

"Hey".

"Hey, ¿qué harás por tu cumpleaños el viernes?"

Su cumpleaños. Blaine se había olvidado de su cumpleaños. Él tendría 22.

"Sin planes".

"Genial. Has planes para pasar la noche conmigo el viernes."

"¿Qué?"

"No te preocupes. Todo será perfectamente inocente. Podemos cenar y beber aquí y luego podemos ir a ese nuevo club en el centro. Creo que se llama, 'Hot'. Vamos a conocer a algunos del personal y celebrar tu cumpleaños."

"Entonces, ¿por qué has pensado pasar la noche?"

"Creo que es posible que desees celebrar emborrachándote."

"Rara vez me emborracho".

"Tu cumpleaños parece una excusa perfecta."

Blaine no dijo nada.

"Mira Blaine. Te vi y a Kurt. Es obvio que estás loco por él. Tú lo amas. Lo entiendo. No estás disponible para... nada. No voy a intentar nada".

"Jace... ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres que suceda entre nosotros? Quiero decir, los dos somos maestros. Exactamente quién se iba a coger a quién?"

Jace se quedó callado por un momento. "Yo iba a dejar que me cogieras. Me encantaría que me cogieras, Blaine. Siempre he imaginado que serías increíble en la cama y viéndote con Kurt, lo confirme. Estaba dispuesto a dejar que me cogieras."

A Blaine casi se le cayó el teléfono. Fue sorprendido por su cuerpo que reacciono de forma inmediata a la confesión de Jace. Estaba duro como una roca.

La voz de Jace estaba tranquila. "Si no tuvieras a Kurt... no quisieras cogerme, Blaine? ¿No querrías subir encima de mí y cogerme hasta que te llamara maestro?"

Jace estaba presionando cada botón de respuesta dentro de Blaine.

Blaine se quedó en silencio. Jace siguió hablando.

"Te dejaría, Blaine. Hubiera dejado que me cogieras hasta que gritara. Pero, sé que amas a Kurt y eso no va a suceder, así que no te preocupes. Verte a ti y a Kurt juntos me ha hecho decidir en concentrarme en encontrar a un esclavo. Quiero lo que tienes. "

Blaine no dijo nada.

"Por lo tanto, nos vemos el viernes?"

"Sí. Pero yo no voy a pasar la noche. Sólo puedo regresar a casa."

"Está bien. Nos vemos el viernes."

* * *

Kurt se sentó frente a un Daveed de mirada muy triste. Estaban cenando y Kurt le acababa de decir que se iba.

"No lo entiendo, Kurt. Pensé que estarías aquí por un año".

"Se suponía que si, pero echo extraño demasiado a Blaine. Y él me extraña y me necesita. Me voy a casa. Pertenezco a casa. Junto a él".

"¡No! Tu perteneces a París. Tu perteneces a la gente hermosa, de moda. Tu perteneces aquí". Conmigo.

"Daveed, yo no voy a Dakota del Norte. Me voy a Nueva York. Están muy hermosos y de moda en la ciudad de Nueva York."

"No hay lugar como París."

"Eso es cierto. Me encanta París. Pero, me amo más a Blaine".

Se sentaron en silencio. Por último, Daveed se puso de pie y se giró a su iPod. La música llenó la habitación. Se acercó a Kurt y le tendió la mano. "Baila conmigo".

Kurt tomó su mano y permitió que envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tirara de él cerca. Daveed siempre olía tan bien. Se movio hacia atrás y adelante con la música.

"Déjame hacerte el amor, Kurt."

"No, no puedo."

"¿Por qué no? Yo no le diré a tu amante en Nueva York."

"Blaine es mi novio, no es mi amante."

Daveed suspiró. "Necesitas más amantes Kurt. Eres demasiado joven para casarte."

Bailaron por un rato. Kurt se relajó en los brazos de Daveed, fingiendo que era Blaine. La canción terminó y Daveed se hizo para atrás. Miró a los ojos de Kurt.

"Tú te iras. Permítame besarte".

"Daveed, Yo..."

Daveed estrelló su boca hacia Kurt. Kurt se derritió. El beso de Daveed fue contundente, pero lleno de dulce amor y deseo. Daveed profundizó el beso y Kurt se lo permitió. Se sentía tan bien. Echaba de menos a Blaine.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo. Sólo besándose. Daveed pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo de Kurt. Kurt se lo permitió. Sentía que le debía este adiós. Y se sentía tan bien

Daveed miró a los ojos de Kurt, suplicando. "Por favor, Kurt. Deja que te haga el amor. Soy un amante maravilloso. Te lo prometo. No te decepcionaras. Voy a adorar tu cuerpo."

"Lo siento Daveed. No puedo. Solo no puedo."

Kurt se apartó y se fue rápidamente.

Sí, tenía que ir a casa. Extrañar a Blaine lo iba a meter en problemas.

* * *

Jessica golpeaba su pie con impaciencia mientras esperaba a Andrew saliera. Ella realmente no le gustaba. Ella pensaba que era un bastardo y malcriado que odiaba a las mujeres. Sin embargo, no era su culpa. Su madre era una puta.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y Andrew salió. Era un hombre alto con el cabello castaño y ojos verdes claros. Era muy guapo, pero un idiota grosero, malcriado. Él miró de reojo a Jessica.

"Ya era hora de que me sacaran de allí. Probablemente tengo piojos".

"Eres un piojo, pequeño imbécil. Qué te parece decir gracias?"

Andrew estaba indignado. "¿Por qué debo darte las gracias? El dinero de mi padre es tu gracias."

Jessica se detuvo en la mesa para firmar algunos papeles y para que Andrew firmar algunos también.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de ella se giró hacia él.

"Está bien. Eres libre de irte. Trata de no matar a nadie más."

"Hey, yo no maté a esa perra!"

Jessica lo miró con disgusto. Mike la despedirla si ella le apretaba las bolas en el pavimento con sus tacones de 4 pulgadas?

"Bien. Como sea. Adiós."

"¡Espera!"

Jessica suspiró. "¿Sí?"

"¿Te gustaría tomar una copa algún día?"

¿Hablaba en serio?

"No. Nunca." Jessica dio la vuelta y se metió en el coche de la firma Lincoln Town.

Andrew la vio alejarse. Perra estúpida. Él había terminado con las mujeres. Las mujeres eran demasiado problema. Tal vez intentaría con los chicos. Tal vez trataría de ser bi por un tiempo. A su papi no le gustaría eso.

En ese momento, el Bentley de su familia se detuvo en la acera. Clarissa saltó.

"Oh, Drew ¡Mi bebé!"

Andrew se encogió ante el sonido de su voz. Quería desaparecer. Tal vez la cárcel no era tan mala.

"¿Cómo estás, cariño? Oh, mamá estaba tan preocupada por ti!"

Claro.

"Vamos a llevarte a casa."

Genial.

A medida que el coche rodó a lo largo de, Clarissa charlamos sin parar. "Te ves muy delgado. Ese bufete de abogados de mierda. Podrías creer que no pudieron sacarte antes. Los abogados son tan cabrones".

"¿Traes mi teléfono?"

Clarissa le entregó su iPhone.

Se desplazó a través de todos los textos felicitándolo, hasta que llegó a uno de su compañero, David.

D – Regresa a la ciudad el viernes. Vamos a celebrar tu liberación. Escuche el club 'Hot' abrira. ¿Quieres ir?

A - Por supuesto. Suena bien.

* * *

**Pfff perdon ahora si demore demasiado en actualizar **

**AdryRamiss15 - wow gracias :)**

**ANN1E- por que no te gusto, estos episodios bueno en mi opinión si me están gustando mucho el unico que no me gusto mucho fue el de sadie hawkins y eso solo me gusto por adam que esta muy guapo jeje**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

_So give it up, and don't pretend__  
__And spread your arms and legs across the bed__  
__And when you shake, you won't regret__  
__The things I whisper in your ear_  
-Kiwi de Maroon 5-

* * *

_Cuando Blaine entró en su oficina el miércoles, había un sobre que lo esperaba. Inmediatamente le dio curiosidad. Nunca había recibió correo. Se sentó y lo abrió. En el interior había un cheque por $ 75.000. Y una nota._

_Sr. Anderson_

_Gracias por ayudar en el caso de nuestro hijo. Entendemos que jugó un papel crucial para ganar su libertad. Le ruego acepte el esto como muestra de nuestra gratitud._

_Andrew & Clarissa Montiel Jr._

Blaine se sentó y miró el cheque.

$ 75.000.

Una muestra de gratitud.

Gratitud o dinero por su silencio?

Blaine se quedó mirándolo. Así que, al parecer, la tarifa por ayudar a un asesino estar en libertad, era de $ 75.000. Blaine pensó por unos minutos, y decidió relajarse y ser feliz. Después de todo, esto era por qué quería entrar en la ley. Lo principal eran los días de pago. Decidió poner $ 25,000 en el ahorro de la boda, $ 25.000 en la cuenta de Kurt e invertir los otros $ 25.000. Gracias a Jace, Blaine se había reunido Kent Williams. Kent era el más tranquilo, tímido, hombre gay que Blaine había conocido, pero era un genio financiero. Blaine había trasladado la mayor parte de su dinero en fondos administrados por Kent, y hasta el momento, Blaine había estado muy contento con los resultados. También era agradable tratar con otro hombre gay. Kent no había bateado un ojo cuando Blaine cambio todas sus cuentas, a la lista de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel como el principal beneficiario y su madre aparecía en segundo lugar. También le pidió a Kent investigar las políticas de seguro de vida para él. Blaine había decidido que si algo le pasaba, él hubiera querido que Kurt viviera el resto de su vida. Él no iba a ser egoísta como su abuelo. Si moría primero, quería que Kurt viviera y estará bien atendido. Le dijo a Kent tenerlo en una en póliza de seguro de vida de un precio asequible de un millón de dólares.

"Un millón de dólares? Eso es muy alto, Blaine".

"No quiero que Kurt tenga que preocuparse de nada."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Voy a tener 22 en un par de semanas."

"¿Estás enfermo?"

"No."

Kent no hizo más preguntas. Le dijo a Blaine que iba a hacer una investigación y hacer algunas sugerencias.

Blaine metió el cheque en su bolsillo. Él lo depositaria después del almuerzo con el profesor Murray.

* * *

El profesor Murray se sentó a una mesa preciosa en el Four Seasons, felizmente bebiendo un té helado. Él había estado encantado de saber de Blaine y que lo invitara a almorzar, cortesía de su antiguo alumno. Sólo había hablado con Mike Huntel una vez desde que Blaine comenzó su pasantía, y Mike había estado muy contento con el rendimiento de Blaine. El profesor estaba muy contento con su casa de piedra rojiza. No podía esperar a que le perteneciera, de forma permanente. Sólo tres años más.

Observó a Blaine cruzar el restaurante. Un hombre tan joven excepcional. Inteligente, atractivo... valioso.

"Hola Profesor M. ¿Cómo ha estado?"

"Maravilloso, Blaine. Simplemente maravilloso. Es tan bueno verte."

Los dos charlaban amigablemente hasta que el profesor trajo a la conversación a Huntel, Wellington y VanSant.

"Así Blaine, ¿cómo van las cosas en HWV?"

"Eso es algo de lo que quería hablar. ¿Tiene contactos en otras empresas?"

El color desapareció del rostro del profesor.

"Uh... bueno... posiblemente. ¿Por qué?"

"No quiero poner todos mis huevos en una sola canasta. Sé que tengo tiempo, pero me gustaría empezar a buscar en algunas otras empresas. Tal vez organizar una pasantía en otro lugar el próximo verano."

El profesor estaba seguro de que su delicioso almuerzo de salmón, estaba a punto de volver.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?"

"No estoy seguro de HWV es el mejor lugar para mí".

"Tonterías. Desde luego es el mejor lugar para ti! Es la mejor empresa en la ciudad. Diablos, en el noreste entero".

"Tal vez. Me gustaría echar un vistazo. ¿Puede ponerme en contacto con algunas personas?"

El profesor Murray cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su estómago revuelto. Sin duda se iba a enfermar.

"Profesor? Profesor, ¿está bien?"

Blaine ayudo al Profesor Murray a salir del restaurante y meterlo en un taxi. Una vez que el taxi estaba alrededor de la esquina, el profesor sacó su teléfono celular.

"Mike. Es Walter. Tenemos que hablar acerca de Blaine."

* * *

El jueves por la mañana, Blaine entró en su oficina para encontrar a Mike sentado allí con Jack Taylor, el abogado principal de la división corporativa.

"Buenos días, Blaine. Creo que ya has conocido a Jack."

Jack sonrió ampliamente. "Sí, me alegro de verte de nuevo, Blaine."

Blaine le informó de que durante el resto del verano, sólo estaría trabajando para Jack. Blaine estaba muy emocionado. Esto era genial. Este fue el tipo de experiencia que él quería. Además, Jack era uno de los abogados que le gustaban.

Una vez que Jack se fue, Mike se quedó sentado.

"Blaine, ¿cuándo tu novio... estará de regreso en la ciudad?"

"En dos semanas. Él regresa a casa para siempre en dos semanas".

"Bueno, eso es perfecto. Me gustaría que ustedes dos se unieran con Samantha y conmigo para cenar una noche."

Blaine se sorprendió. "Por supuesto". Genial. Le encantaría ver la casa de Mike.

"Muy bien. Hazme saber cuándo este de vuelta e instalado, y vamos a organizar una cita."

Mike caminó por el pasillo hasta su despacho y se sentó. Bien. Las cosas deberían estar bien ahora. Blaine podría pasar el resto del verano trabajando en las empresas, los Montiel le habían dado un infierno de bono por ayudar a Andrew, y en unas pocas semanas, él se estabilizaría con Blaine acerca de lo que quería. Sería bueno tener el novio allí. Tendría que llegar al precio del novio, para que esto funcionara. Esperemos que el novio no tenga ninguna objeción con que Blaine duerma con Samantha. Esto no sería más que un medio para un fin. Nada más. Espero que él no sea del tipo celoso.

* * *

Viernes por la noche, Blaine se dio una ducha y se miró en el espejo. No le gustó lo que vio. Su piel estaba aún más oscura que antes de la visita de Kurt, pero se estaba desvaneciendo. Y, de nuevo se sentía débil. No es un buen regalo de cumpleaños. Una semana más. Kurt estaría en casa para siempre en una semana más, y todo iba a estar bien. Blaine planeaba cogerse a Kurt como el infierno. Todos los días. Él iba a cogérselo hasta que no pudiera soportarlo físicamente. Blaine estaba cansado del aspecto pálido y la sensación de debilidad. Le molestaba que Jace se viera tan saludable todo el tiempo, y él ni siquiera tenía un esclavo. ¿Cómo era eso justo?

Su teléfono celular sonó. Jace.

"Hey".

"Hey. Estaba llamando para ver si has cambiado de opinión acerca de la cena."

"No, estoy bien. Te veré en el club alrededor de las 10:00 pm."

Blaine había decidido ir a lo seguro y no ir a la casa de Jace para cenar. La visita de Kurt lo dejó satisfecho y tranquilo sexualmente, que lo había dejado desesperado y al borde. Era como si hubiera tenido lo suficiente para conseguir engancharlo y con ganas de más. Hasta que Kurt estuviera en casa para siempre, Blaine tenía que ser cuidadoso.

X-X-X-X-X

Blaine llegó al Hot Club, un poco después de las 10:00 pm. Estaba a punto de formarse, cuando vio a un hombre delgado con un par de zapatos de Manolo Blahnik oro a juego con pantalones cortos dorados metálicos y una blusa color oro entallada. Alrededor de su cuello llevaba una gargantilla de oro que, a primera vista, parecía un collar, pero en realidad era una gargantilla. Estaba de pie al lado del enorme gorila en la puerta. Blaine se acercó.

"Lake?"

"Oooo, Blaine!" Lake se arrojó a Blaine y le dio un gran abrazo. Dio un paso atrás y miró a Blaine arriba y abajo.

"¿Podrías ser más perfecto? Diablos Blaine. Nunca dejas de impresionar."

Blaine notó al gran hombre mirando a Lake de cerca. Tenía en la mano una correa que Blaine se dio cuenta estaba unido al collar de Lake. ¿Qué demonios?

"Lake... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estás con una correa?"

Los ojos de Lake se volvieron lujuriosos. Volvió la vista hacia el gran hombre y sonrió. Se volvió hacia Blaine.

"Soy un esclavo sexual durante una semana. El gran hombre de allí es Desmond. Él es muy bueno con las manos. De muchas maneras. Pintó mi apartamento, arreglo todo lo que necesitaba ser arreglado, instalo los gabinetes por mí. Básicamente, hizo todas esas cosas molestas, los hombres heterosexuales son realmente buenos. A cambio de sus servicios, acepté ser su esclavo sexual durante una semana. Con todo, correa y collar. Y, déjame decirte Blaine, esta ha sido la más fantástica semana de mi vida. Desmond es enorme... en todas las áreas. El hombre es dueño de todo instrumento de tortura sexual conocida por el hombre. ¿Por qué la otra noche, él me puso en una... "

"Lake! Deja de hablar. Alguna vez as escuchado hablar de DI? Demasiada Información" Lake lo miro completamente confundido.

"Cuando hay una falta de información, siempre es algo bueno?"

Blaine suspiró. Lake era verdaderamente único en su clase. Blaine estaba a punto de preguntarle a Lake si podía entrar, cuando Lake gimió y sus ojos se hicieron grandes.

"Carajo. ¿Quién es ese?"

Blaine se dio la vuelta para ver a Jace caminando hacia ellos.

Jace tenía unos vaqueros negros con una camisa verde que resaltaba sus ojos. Se veían más brillantes que de costumbre. También estaba bastante oscuro. Blaine adivinó que había estado cogiéndose a Alex otra vez. Entre el cabello negro, los ojos verdes y su piel, Jace se veía increíblemente apuesto. Blaine se sintió endurecerse. Mierda.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hola".

Lake lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos se cerraron, y luego se abrieron. Blaine no podía dejar de reír. Si solo Lake supiera que estaba en presencia de un verdadero maestro.

"Lake, este es mi amigo Jace. Jace, este es Lake".

"Hola Jace. Está más allá de un placer conocerte."

"Hola".

"Lake, puede tu... maestro conseguir meternos el club?"

"Por supuesto". Lake estaba mirando a Jace, con avidez. Jace le devolvió la mirada, intrigado por la correa. Una vez que tuviera su propio esclavo, él totalmente planeaba hacerlo llevar una correa. Al menos de vez en cuando. Así como una manera de recordarle su lugar.

"No estamos dispuestos a entrar todavía. Estamos esperando a una persona más".

Las palabras de Blaine, sacaron a Jace fuera de su sueño de poner una correa en su futuro esclavo.

"Espera. Qué? A quién estamos esperando?"

"A un amigo mío."

"¿Quién?"

"Mi amigo Sam"

"No sabía que ibas a invitar a alguien?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Mi cumpleaños, mi lista de invitados." Blaine se giró para no volver a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Jace. Se dio cuenta de que Jace estaba un poco tranquilo... y celoso.

Esperaron durante otros 10 minutos, hasta que llegó Samantha Huntel, que llevaba un vestido súper corto rojo con tacones rojos de cinco pulgadas. Su cabello rubio estaba liso y peinado hacia su espalda. Su maquillaje estaba perfecto. Cada hombre heterosexual se giraba para mirarla, mientras que los chicos gay hablaban sobre su atuendo. Ella se veía hermosa.

"Hola Bebé Blaine!"

"Tarde Samantha. Te ves sexy como el infierno."

"Vaya, gracias. Lástima que no juegan en mi equipo. Todo esto podría ser tuyo. Aun así lo puede ser si lo quieres..." Blaine se rió.

"Samantha, este es Jace. Jace, Samantha."

Jace se relajó cuando se dio cuenta, que era Sam a la que estaban esperando. "Encantado de conocerte Samantha".

"Wow. ¿Puedo decir que, después de Blaine, tú eres el hombre más guapo que he visto nunca".

Jace rió. "Supongo que ser el número dos no está mal. Gracias."

Samantha miró fijamente y frunció el ceño. "Déjame adivinar? Eres gay, también?" Jace asintió. "Maldita sea. ¿Por qué todos los hombres más hermosos, son gay?"

Lake metio a los tres en el club, más allá de las quejas de los que todavía estaban en la fila formados. Una vez dentro, se encontraron con el resto de su tripulación. Jace había llamado a todos los miembros de su círculo, y la mayoría estaban allí. A todos les gustaba Blaine, además de que la gran apertura de un nuevo club siempre era divertido.

Blaine no tenía intención de emborracharse, pero iba a ser difícil. Todo el mundo quería comprarle una bebida por su cumpleaños. Después de su tercera copa de vino, comenzó a darle sus bebidas a Samantha que felizmente aceptaba todas y cada una, que muy pronto empezó a marearse y en el camino a emborracharse como el infierno.

Blaine estaba teniendo un gran tiempo. Había música agradable y se estaba divirtiendo, mientras él y Samantha bailaban sensualmente en la pista de baile. Samantha pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo de Blaine. No le importó. No significaba absolutamente nada para él, pero ayudó a mantener a los tipos lejos que querían ligar con ella. También lo mantuvo alejado de Jace.

Después de bailar un rato, se sentaron en una mesa para descansar. Samantha puso su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y su mano en su muslo, sus dedos peligrosamente cerca de su pene. Blaine le lanzó una mirada de reojo, pero decidió no decir nada.

"Bueno, hola Sammi". Tanto Blaine y Samantha miraron hacia arriba.

Andrés Montiel.

Samantha se burló de él. "Hola Andy. Veo que has vuelto, a vagar por las calles."

Blaine lo miró fijamente. Estaba un poco sorprendido de verlo en persona.

"Sí, lo estoy. Gracias a mi padre".

"Y el mío. Le dije que te dejara pudrirte, pero no me hizo caso. Supongo que no pudo resistir el dinero de tu papá."

Andrew frunció el ceño. "Yo no maté a nadie".

Samantha rodo los ojos. "Claro que no".

Andrew miró a Blaine. "¿Es este tu hombre del momento?"

"Este es Blaine Anderson. Blaine, conoce a Andrew Montiel".

"Hola".

"Hola".

Andrew y Blaine se miraron fijamente.

"Sammi y yo nos conocemos. Será mejor que la trates bien."

"O si no qué, Andrew? Lo vas a matar como mataste a Stephanie?"

Andrew la miró y se volvió rojo. "¿Por qué eres tan perra? Yo no maté a nadie".

"Mentiroso. Mi papá tal vez te haya liberado, pero todo el mundo sabe que mataste a esa pobre chica. Siempre has sido un idiota. Incluso cuando éramos pequeños, tú eras el idiota de la clase".

Andrew se inclinó hacia abajo, muy cerca de Samantha y le habló en voz baja. "¿Por qué no te callas antes de terminar como Stephanie?"

Andrew empezó a jadear. Sus manos volaron a su garganta y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Su rostro se puso rojo mientras luchaba por respirar. Samantha lo miró y luego, lentamente, se giró para mirar a Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine estaban negros y concentrados en Andrew. Samantha miró a Andrew y le sonrió.

Así que.

Papá no lo había inventado.

Samantha se acercó más a Blaine y le dio a Andrew una mirada aburrida. Había caído de rodillas y estaba empezando a ponerse azul. Por último, una chica bailando cerca lo vio y corrió. Blaine lo soltó y cayó al suelo, tosiendo y jadeando. La niña y algunos otros lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y sacarlo del club para tomar aire.

Blaine y Samantha se sentó en silencio hasta que Samantha se giró hacia Blaine.

"Duerme conmigo".

"¿Qué?"

"Duerme conmigo. Quiero que duermas conmigo y me dejes embarazada".

Blaine la miró en estado de shock. "¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Por favor, Blaine? Ten un bebé conmigo. Me encantaría tener a tu hijo. Piensa en lo hermoso que sería nuestro bebé. Tú eres escandalosamente guapo y seamos sinceros, yo soy hermosa. Nuestro hijo sería el más hermoso en el planeta. Déjame embarazada, Blaine. Acuéstate conmigo".

"Samantha... YO... Samantha, soy gay. Ya lo sabes."

"Razón de más para dormir conmigo. Tú y tu novio no pueden tener un bebé. Déjame tenerlo para ti."

Blaine la miró con confusión. Tenía que estar borracha.

"Samantha, estás borracha y confundida. Debo llevarte a casa."

Samantha se acercó más a él y le susurró al oído. "Lo se Blaine. Sé todo sobre ti. Papá me lo dijo. No estoy loca o borracha. Quiero tener tu bebé, Blaine. Hablo en serio. Si ayuda... sigo siendo virgen. Realmente lo soy. Sé que todos piensan que duermo con todos, pero no. No lo hago. Quiero a alguien especial, y Tú eres muy especial. Sólo piensa en ello. Te daré mi virginidad y un bebé".

Blaine la miró. Mierda. Esto se está saliendo de control. No podía tener a todo el mundo sabiendo de su poder.

"Vamos, Samantha. Vamos a salir de aquí."

Blaine ayudo a Samantha a ponerse de pie y fue a buscar a Jace.

"Voy a llevar a casa a Samantha". Jace parecía decepcionado.

"Son solo un poco después de la 1:00 am. Pensé que podríamos ir a buscar algo de comer."

"Lo siento. Voy a hablar contigo mañana".

Jace miró a Blaine irse.

Mierda.

Tendría que bajar mañana. Jace no podía esperar más. Había perdido ya bastante tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine llamó a un taxi y estuvo todo el camino en silencio con Samantha. En el momento en que se detuvo delante de su edificio, había tomado su decisión. Él no quería correr ningún riesgo hasta que supiera exactamente lo que Mike sabía y lo que estaba buscando. Él tendría que borrar la memoria de Samantha.

Le dijo al taxi que lo esperara mientras él la acompañaba hasta la puerta. A mitad de camino, se detuvo y la tomo de las manos. Él la miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Atrapada.

"Samantha, no viste ahogar a Andrés Montiel esta noche." Samantha asintió.

"Samantha, tú no me pediste que duerma contigo. Tu no me pediste tener un hijo". Samantha asintió.

Blaine esperó un momento.

"Samantha, me has visto hacer algo... extraño esta noche?"

"No."

"¿Qué has hecho esta noche?"

"Beber, bailar y hablar con la gente".

"Hemos hablado Samantha?"

"Sí".

"De que hablamos?"

"No lo sé. No me acuerdo".

"Está bien."

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla y la acompañó el resto del camino hasta la puerta.

"Buenas noches Samantha".

"Buenas noches Blaine."

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, Blaine se sentó en la cama, pensando. Kurt estaría en casa el viernes. Blaine decidió que era el momento de presionar el botón de reinicio en su relación. Los últimos cuatro años habían sido difíciles, y los últimos dos meses habían sido un infierno. No podía tener drama mientras estaba en la escuela de leyes. Tenía que concentrarse en sus estudios. Blaine decidió que a Kurt no se le permitiría trabajar por todo el primer año de la escuela de leyes. Sabía que Kurt protestaría, pero a Blaine no le importaba. Él no iba a discutir con él. Sería un comando que Kurt tenía que seguir. Si era necesario, Blaine usaría su control principal sobre Kurt. Había permitido a Kurt salirse con la suya. No, en realidad, había permitido al idiota de Andrew salirse con la suya con el asesinato. Pero, eso estaba bien. Blaine se haría cargo de él más tarde. Él se aseguraría de que Stephanie recibiera justicia.

Eso llevo a Blaine a su otro problema. Tenía que averiguar lo que Mike quería. Cómo sabía de lo que Blaine era capa? Kurt había estado en lo cierto. El periodo de prácticas, la oficina. Sí, Mike lo quería en HWV, pero para qué? Por qué le diría a Samantha acerca de sus poderes? Eso no tenía sentido. Sin duda, un tipo como Mike entendería la importancia de asegurarse de que nadie supiera de Blaine. Por qué iba a decirle a su hija? Samantha era otro problema. Un bebé? Blaine nunca había pensado en tener hijos. No tenía ni idea de si Kurt quería tener hijos. Nunca lo habían discutido. Con suerte, la solicitud de Samantha era un subproducto del licor.

Blaine suspiró. Por qué su vida siempre era tan jodidamente complicada? Lo único que quería era practicar la ley y estar con Kurt. Sonaba tan simple. Su teléfono sonó. Oh, su otro problema, Jace.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?"

"No mucho. Feliz cumpleaños. Creo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo anoche. Tu amiga siempre estaba sobre ti."

"Samantha le gusta usarme para su protección." Y, ella me protege de ti.

"Así que, cuáles son tus planes para hoy?"

"Ninguno en realidad".

"Qué te parece si te llevo a desayunar por tu cumpleaños y luego te pateo el culo en la cancha de tenis?"

Blaine era incapaz de rechazar un desafío de tenis.

"Vamos a jugar".

Se fueron a desayunar y luego al club de tenis cerca del edificio de Jace. Como de costumbre, su juego fue feroz y poderoso. Destruyeron dos pelotas de tenis antes de llegar al borde del agotamiento.

"Vamos a tomar un baño en la piscina y a relajarnos en el jacuzzi en mi casa. Está en el último piso del edificio. Una vista alucinante".

"No tengo traje de baño."

"Puedes pedir prestado un par de los míos."

El club de tenis estaba a sólo dos calles del edificio de Jace. Blaine se cambió rápidamente en una habitación pequeña al lado de la sala de estar. Dejó la ropa en la cama.

El agua se sentía muy bien en sus músculos doloridos. Jace se sentó en un diván y miró a Blaine moverse con gracia a través del agua.

Él dejo de ver a Blaine. Sería una pena destruir a alguien tan magnífico.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Muero de hambre".

"Voy a pedir una pizza."

Se sentaron junto a la piscina, comer pizza, beber refrescos y relajarse. Blaine se sentía bien. Cansado, pero bien. Tal vez le ayudaría a Jace encontrar un esclavo. Si Jace esclavizaba a alguien a Kurt le gustaría y tendría un amigo. Eso sería genial. Blaine sabía que a Kurt le encantaría conocer a otro esclavo. Alguien con quien compartir su experiencia.

Se sentaron en silencio hasta que Blaine se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido.

"Será mejor que me vaya."

"Está bien."

Volvieron al condominio de Jace. Blaine entró en la habitación de invitados. Miró a su alrededor. Dónde estaba su ropa? Estaba seguro de que la había dejado sobre la cama. Comprobó el cuarto de baño. Nada. Salió a la sala de estar.

"Oye, ¿has visto mi..."

Mierda.

Jace estaba allí de pie, desnudo. Sus ojos estaban negros y quemaban como el fuego.

"Jace... ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Jace se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿No me deseas?"

Blaine abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Mierda. Sí, él lo quería, pero él no iba a hacer esto. Lo único que tenía que soportar eran seis días más.

"Jace, no puedo hacer esto. Tengo un novio. Amo a Kurt. No puedo engañarlo."

"Sí, si puedes. Puedes hacer lo que quieras."

"No. Yo no quiero engañar a Kurt."

Jace miró a los ojos de Blaine. Todo en un solo movimiento, se inclinó y besó suavemente la boca de Blaine mientras deslizaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él hacia él, y rápidamente deslizó una mano en el traje de baño de Blaine. Blaine trató de retroceder, pero Jace envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Blaine y comenzó a acariciarlo. Blaine dejó escapar un bajo ruido, un pequeño gemido. Jace profundizó el beso, su lengua presionando suavemente hasta que los labios de Blaine lentamente se separaron. La mente de Blaine estaba gritando que no, mientras que su cuerpo respondía al toque de Jace con ganas de más. Jace comenzó a susurrar.

"Por favor, Blaine? No quieres saber lo que se siente al cogerse a otro maestro? Tener un maestro sumiso para ti. Eres tan oscuro y poderoso. No quieres tomarme, Blaine? Tomarme y cogerme como el maestro que eres? "

Las palabras de Jace fueron directo al pene de Blaine y a su ego. La oscuridad dentro de él se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Espera.

La oscuridad de Jace estaba en un frenesí. _Vamos contra el. Ahora_. Jace quería estar en silencio. Paciencia. Blaine estaba débil, pero su poder era inherentemente fuerte. Jace tenía que tener cuidado.

Él sólo tendría una oportunidad en esto.

* * *

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe. Él se irguió y miró a su alrededor con pánico. Se frotó los ojos. Qué había estado soñando? Una fuerte sacudida de electricidad golpeó su pecho y recorrió su cuerpo. Kurt se quedó sin aliento.

* * *

Jace comenzó a jalar lentamente el traje de baño de Blaine, bajándolos lentamente lo mejor que pudo con una mano, mientras seguía acariciando su pene. Blaine lo besaba más fuerte, con más urgencia. Jace le permitió tomar el mando. Tenia que empezar a succionar.

* * *

La electricidad que corría por Kurt se sentía más fuerte. Más caliente. Él salió a trompicones de la cama a la ventana. Se sentía tan caliente. Cerró los ojos y se puso delante de la ventana abierta. El aire apenas se registraba contra su piel. Por qué estaba tan caliente?

* * *

Blaine sintió a Jace tirar de su traje de baño. Dejo de besarlo y trató de apartarse.

"Jace... detente. No puedo hacer esto. Sí, lo admito. Te deseo, pero no puedo. Kurt estará en casa el próximo fin de semana. No puedo hacerle esto a él".

Jace aumentó la velocidad de su caricia. Besó el cuello de Blaine. "Por favor, cógeme, Blaine. Cógeme duro. Imagínate lo fuerte que te hará al cogerte a un maestro? Voy a ser sumiso para ti Blaine." Blaine cerró los ojos. La mano de Jace... sus palabras...

Esta mierda se sentía bien. Tan bien...

* * *

Kurt se quedó sin aliento y se agarró el pecho como una descarga de electricidad le dio un puñetazo. Cayó al suelo. Él estaba allí, respirando con dificultad, tratando de gritar, pero no podía hablar.

* * *

Jace se puso de rodillas y tiró del traje de baño de Blaine con una mano sin dejar de acariciarlo con la otra. La oscuridad de Jace estaba tan emocionada, que casi derribó Jace otra vez. Ya casi estaban ahi.

* * *

Kurt estaba rodando por el suelo, con las manos agarrando su pecho mientras las sacudidas de electricidad lo mantuvieron a puñetazos. Finalmente, logró un grito. Unos segundos más tarde, Etienne corrió a su habitación.

"Oh por Dios, Kurt! Kurt!" Se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó la frente. "Estás ardiendo! Kurt! Qué tienes?"

Kurt luchó por hablar.

"Blaine... trampa..."

* * *

Blaine se estaba perdiendo en la sensación de la mano de Jace en su pene y la idea de cogerse a un maestro.

La sensación se detuvo.

Blaine miró a Jace.

Jace le dio una sonrisa sexy.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No puedo hacer esto, Jace. No puedo."

Jace siguió sonriendo. "Oh, Blaine. Eres tan guapo y tan jodidamente estúpido."

"¿Qué?"

* * *

"Kurt, voy a llamar a una ambulancia. Vas a estar bien. Voy a buscar ayuda."

"Blaine... no... trampa... Es una trampa!"

* * *

Jace empujó a Blaine duro, haciéndolo caer encima en su espalda. Jace estaba sobre él en cuestión de segundos. Apretó el peso de su cuerpo hacia abajo en Blaine, sujetando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Desató una corriente dolorosa de electricidad a través de las manos y en el cuerpo de Blaine. Blaine gritó.

"Lo siento, Blaine. Me gustas mucho. Demonios, prácticamente te amo. Honestamente lo hago. Pero estoy cansado de esperar y desear y buscar. Estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato. Sólo dámelo y yo no te lo voy a quitar. "

Blaine luchaba por liberarse. El dolor era horrible. Y Blaine estaba débil. Su oscuridad se arremolinaba alrededor, desorientada por la descarga eléctrica. Luchando por salir.

"De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Suéltame!"

"Sólo regálamelo, Blaine! Sólo dámelo!"

"Qué? Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Kurt. Dame a Kurt."

"Qué? Estás loco!"

Jace detuvo la electricidad, pero continuó manteniendo a Blaine hacia abajo.

"Estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato. Dame a Kurt y no voy a tomar tu oscuridad. Lo quiero. Lo necesito. Quiero ser más fuerte. Tu oscuridad es más fuerte que la mía. Es jodidamente increíble y tu no la mereces. Tu no sabes cómo cuidar de ella. Enviando a tu esclavo lejos qué carajo es eso? Pero, si me das a Kurt, voy a dejarte mantener tu oscuridad. Quiero mas a Kurt. "

"No! Nunca! Kurt es mío!"

"Me imaginé que dirías eso. Siento hacerte esto, pero es la única manera para mí para robar tu oscuridad. Sólo tengo que entrar. No voy a... moverme o algo así."

La mente de Blaine estaba corriendo. Podría realmente robar su oscuridad? Eso tenía que ser imposible. Cómo iba a robarla?

Espera...

No...

No puede ser...

De ninguna manera.

Blaine comenzó a luchar más duro. Jace cerró sus piernas alrededor de Blaine, Forzando a Blaine tener las piernas separadas.

"No! No! Suéltame!"

"Entonces, sólo dámelo! Entrégamelo!"

"No! Suéltame!"

Jace apretó con más fuerza en las manos de Blaine y piernas.

"Si no me lo das, entonces voy a llevármelo y a tu oscuridad!"

"No!"

"Sí!"

Jace desató la electricidad...

Y la estrelló contra él.

* * *

Kurt gritó. Su grito fue tan horrible y lleno de agonía, que dejó a Etienne y a los paramédicos congelados por el miedo.

Uno de los paramédicos trató de acercarse a Kurt y le dijo en francés que no le haría daño. Kurt corrió lejos de él hasta la esquina de la habitación, apretándose contra la pared.

"Blaine! Lucha Blaine! Lucha! No! No! No dejes que me tenga! Lucha Blaine!"

* * *

Blaine estaba gritando y retorciéndose, tratando de liberarse. Jace empujó hacia delante, acomodándose completamente dentro de Blaine. Él esperó hasta que viera que el choque tuviera efecto. Blaine se congeló. Paralizado. Jace lanzó las manos de Blaine, y presionó sus manos contra el pecho de Blaine. Blaine gritó al sentir la oscuridad de Jace atacarlo, tirando de su oscuridad. Blaine podía sentir correr su oscuridad a través de su cuerpo, tratando de resistir el tirón, pero estaba débil y confundida. Reconoció la oscuridad de Jace por su forma de tocar. Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo atacada. Esto no era habitual en la oscuridad de Jace. Atrás quedó la actual sexy y suave. Ahora era siniestra, mala y fuerte. Muy fuerte. Jace había pasado los últimos tres días, cogiéndose a Alex. Se habían encerrado en su habitación, lo ato a la cama y se lo cogió sin piedad en preparación para su ataque. La oscuridad de Jace estaba lista para pelear. Además, amaba la idea de crecer más fuerte. Quería la oscuridad de Blaine.

Jace tenía a Blaine abajo, apretado contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Quería la oscuridad de Blaine con tantas ganas.

Y, una vez que la tuviera... él podría tener a Kurt.

* * *

"Por favor, Blaine! Pelea! Pelea! No dejes que me tenga!"

Kurt estaba histérico y fuera de su mente. Estaba gritando y arañando la pared, como la electricidad caliente de la tracción de Jace fluía a través de su sistema junto con el dolor de que la oscuridad de Jace tiraba y jalaba la oscuridad de Blaine.

"Lucha Blaine! Lucha Por favor Blaine Por favor no dejes que me tenga!"

* * *

La oscuridad de Blaine estaba teniendo una pelea fuerte, pero...

No fue suficiente.

Estaba demasiado débil.

Blaine gritó como la oscuridad de Jace lo inundó, cruelmente lo quemo a propósito, ya que atacó a su oscuridad, tirando de ella hacia Jace. La oscuridad de Blaine siguió luchando, golpeando a través de Blaine, tratando de permanecer con su amo. Pero, simplemente no podía aguantar.

El cuerpo de Blaine se sacudió violentamente mientras dejaba escapar un grito que helaba la sangre.

Kurt lanzó un último gemido angustioso.

Jace gritó cuando toda la oscuridad lo inundó, invadiendo sus venas como fuego. Cayó hacia atrás fuera de Blaine, gritando y revolcándose por el suelo. Y entonces...

Silencio.

* * *

**Wow super emocionante no? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Los iba a hacer sufrir mas jajaja pero no :3 **

* * *

Capitulo 16

_Six foot tall, came without a warning_

_So, I had to shoot him dead__  
__He won't come around here anymore__  
__No, he won't come around here_

_I don't feel so bad_  
-Wake Up Call de Maroon 5-

Kurt abrió los ojos.

Ese olor.

El olor lo hizo viajar en el tiempo. Tenía 8 años, visitaba a su madre en el hospital. Ella le sonreía. Sonriendo a través de su dolor. Kurt le dijo que le iba a traer unas hermosas rosas. Rosas que olía bien y cubriría el olor en su habitación. Ese olor a hospital.

América o Europa. Todos los hospitales huelen igual.

¿Por qué estaba en el hospital?

Cerró los ojos. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, mezclado con una suave corriente eléctrica.

Tenía que ir a Nueva York. Ahora.

Kurt se sentó rápidamente y se giró para salir de la cama.

"Whoa, whoa Kurt. Qué estás haciendo?" Etienne suavemente colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Kurt. Kurt no se había dado cuenta que estaba sentado allí.

"Me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a Nueva York."

"Kurt... no te puedes ir. Necesitas descansar. Tenías algún tipo de convulsión o crisis psicótica o algo así. Tienes que quedarte aquí y descansar hasta que los médicos averigüen lo que pasó."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo que ir a Nueva York."

"No Kurt. Necesitas descansar. Ahora siéntate y relájate. No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Quieres llamar a tu papá? Yo iba a hacerlo, pero pensé en esperar hasta que despertaras."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. Dios no, por favor no llames a su papá.

Kurt cerró los ojos para pensar. Tenía que salir de allí. No estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero sabía que tenía que ir a Nueva York. Si él tenía su billetera, él podría ir directamente al aeropuerto, comprar un boleto de avión e irse. Espera. Necesitaba su pasaporte. Mierda. Estaba en su departamento. Bien. Podía parar en el departamento, subir por su pasaporte e ir al aeropuerto.

Abrió los ojos. ¿Cuál era el nombre de este tipo? Oh, Etienne.

"Etienne, sé que no lo entiendes, pero me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a Nueva York."

"No, no. Tu te quedas aquí, Kurt. No te preocupes. Le dejé un mensaje a Blaine. Le he estado llamando cada 30 minutos, pero nunca responde".

Kurt lo miró.

Quién?

* * *

Jace estaba acostado sobre su espalda, sus uñas arañando el suelo. Había estado allí tendido, sufriendo durante cuatro horas. Gritó como otra ronda de fuego y calor corría por su cuerpo. Él rodó sobre su estómago y apretó su mejilla contra el suelo. Oh, el dolor. El intenso calor y dolor. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría? Pensó en la oscuridad de Blaine habría renunciado por ahora. Sin embargo, seguía luchando. A pesar de estar en el cuerpo de Jace, estaba huyendo de su oscuridad, negando a disolverse. Toda la oscuridad estrellándose a través de Jace, lo estaba torturando. Él sabía que tendría un acuerdo. Sólo tenía que esperar. Tenía que esperar a Kurt. Una vez que Kurt llegara, la oscuridad de Blaine aceptaría su destino. Se derretiría en la oscuridad de Jace y serían uno.

Jace miró a Blaine. El apenas estaba con vida. Jace necesitaba encerrarlo. Faltaba mucho tiempo para que muriera. Jace estaba seguro de que no representaba una amenaza, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Él se puso en pie y tropezó con el cuerpo de Blaine, casi cayendo encima de él. Él lo arrastro por el suelo. Él había planeado encerrarlo en la unidad de almacenamiento en el sótano del edificio, pero estaba en demasiado dolor como para abandonar el apartamento. En su lugar, lo puso en la habitación de invitados fuera de la sala de estar. Era la habitación más cercana que Jace podía cerrar con llave. Esperaba que muriera dentro de un día o dos. Entonces Kurt podía ayudarlo a deshacerse del cuerpo.

Cerró la puerta y cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor mientras toda la oscuridad de su cuerpo, lo quemaba.

Sólo tenía que esperar.

Y no morir.

* * *

"Oh Kurt, mi vida!"

Daveed corrió hacia la cama del hospital, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt, sollozando.

Kurt cuerpo se tensó. Cerró los ojos. No, no era el único. El tirón en el pecho continuó, cada vez más fuerte. Nueva York. Kurt tenía que ir a Nueva York.

"Etienne me contó lo que pasó. Has estado trabajando muy duro". Y no has tenido suficiente sexo.

"Cuando los médicos digan que estas bien, iras a casa conmigo. Voy a cuidar de ti. Mejor aún, tengo un amigo con una hermosa casa de campo. Iremos allí y podrás relajarte y recuperarte." Y tener sexo conmigo.

Kurt no dijo nada. Tenía que escapar.

"Etienne, por qué no te vas a casa? Te ves como el infierno. Voy a hacerle compañía a Kurt."

Etienne estaba cansado. Había estado despierto toda la noche. Él miró duramente a Daveed. "No dejes que se vaya. Él debe quedarse aquí y descansar."

"Por supuesto. No te preocupes. No lo perderé de vista."

Etienne dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Kurt. "Descansa. Volveré más tarde."

Kurt asintió.

Después de que Etienne se fue, Kurt comenzó a mirar el reloj. Vivian lejos del hospital? Tenía que darle tiempo a Etienne de ir a casa y dormir.

Después de una hora, se volvió a Daveed. Daveed había estado charlando y viendo la televisión. Kurt no había oído una palabra de lo que había dicho.

"Podrías bajar a la cafetería y conseguir algo de comer?"

"Por supuesto. Qué te gustaría?"

"Um... sopa. Sopa, pan y ensalada."

Una vez que se fue, Kurt salió disparado de la cama, agarro su mochila de ropa que Etienne le había llevado, y se vistió rápidamente. Su cartera estaba en la mochila. Salió de su habitación, pasando la ocupada estación de enfermeras y salió del hospital.

X-X-X-X-X

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a su edificio, le dijo al conductor que esperara. Kurt silenciosamente entró en el apartamento. Él descubrió que era su habitación y miró alrededor. Por qué había tantas cajas? El pasaporte estaba en la cómoda junto a un boleto de avión a Nueva York. Kurt lo tomo y lo miró. No era para hoy, pero tal vez podría usarlo. Algo le dijo que buscara en el armario. Abrió la puerta y empezó a buscar en el suelo del armario. Encontró una caja con una tarjeta de crédito adentro y un montón de dinero en efectivo. Él tomó todo y se puso de pie para irse. La fuerza en su pecho se había hecho más fuerte, una vez que había dejado el hospital. Tenía que llegar a Nueva York.

"Kurt, qué estás haciendo?"

Etienne estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación.

"Me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a Nueva York."

"No te puedes ir! Acabas de tener un gran ataque o algo... Tienes que descansar y dejar que los médicos averigüen lo que te pasó. No puedes subirte a un avión! Qué pasa si esto sucede otra vez?"

"No pasara. Confía en mí. No pasara. Sólo tengo que ir a Nueva York."

"¿Por qué es tan importante para que vayas a casa hoy? Te irás a casa en menos de una semana."

"No puedo explicarlo. Por favor muévete. Me tengo que ir."

Etienne plantó los pies con firmeza y le puso las manos en las caderas.

"No. Lo siento Kurt. No puedo dejarte ir. Si algo te pasa, nunca me lo perdonaría."

"Sal de mi camino."

"No."

Kurt sintió el tirón en el pecho cada vez más fuerte. Sabía que Etienne tenía buenas intenciones, pero tenía que irse. Él lo miró. EL calor en sus manos de repente creció. Oh. Por supuesto. Bien. Miró a Etienne y se sintió mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Lo siento."

Kurt corrió hacia adelante, extendió las manos y lo empujó del pecho a Etienne. Etienne salió volando hacia atrás fuera de la habitación y hacia la sala, chocando contra la pared. Kurt salió corriendo del apartamento y se lanzó al taxi.

"Charles de Gaulle, por favor."

* * *

Jace estaba tumbado en el sofá, tratando de frenar su respiración. Él estaba en el infierno. Oh, el dolor, el dolor, el dolor. Dónde diablos estaba Kurt? Cuánto tiempo le tomaría llegar? Ya debería haber tomado un avión por ahora. Habían pasado ya casi 8 horas. Cuánto tiempo duraba el vuelo de París? Seis horas? Siete? Jace gimió. Estaba decidido a sobrevivir. Sólo tenía que esperar. Una vez que Kurt llegara, lo esclavizaría y la oscuridad de Blaine se asentaría y permitiría que se disolviera en la oscuridad de Jace. Entonces Jace tendría un super poder propio. Iría a Virginia para visitar a su abuelo, y le mostraría lo poderoso que su nieto gay se había convertido. El gay Jace sería más poderoso que cualquier hombre heterosexual en su familia había sido nunca.

Y, tendría Kurt.

Jace estaba cansado de buscar un esclavo. Él pensó que iba a encontrar a alguien en la universidad, pero él nunca conoció a la persona adecuada. Kurt era perfecto. Tan increíblemente perfecto. Blaine había hecho un excelente trabajo con Kurt. Era evidente que lo había entrenado con paciencia y amor. Paciencia que Jace no tenía. Kurt era atractivo, inteligente, bien formado y muy, muy cogible. Jace sería feliz con él. Él cuidaría muy bien de él y lo trataría bien. Y, nunca lo arruinaría como Blaine. Él tendría a Kurt con una correa muy corta. Una real, si era necesario.

Cuando se conocieron, Jace tenía previsto ofrecerle a Blaine comprarle a Kurt, o mejor aún, compartirlo. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo posesivo que Blaine era. Es por eso que Jace no podía entender por qué Blaine permitió a Kurt ir a París. No tenía ningún sentido. Los esclavos no dejan a sus amos. En 50 años, la abuela de Jace, Jessica, nunca pasó una noche separada de su marido. Qué estaba pensando Blaine?

A medida que llego a conocer mejor Blaine, Jace casi cambió de opinión acerca de esclavizar a Kurt. Le gustaba Blaine. En realidad, había empezado a enamorarse de él. Le habría encantado tener a Blaine como esclavo, pero eso era imposible. La oscuridad de Blaine era demasiado fuerte. Él nunca se sometería a Jace. La única razón por la que Jace fue capaz de robar la oscuridad de Blaine, era porque estaba débil debido a la ausencia de Kurt. De lo contrario, no habría tenido una oportunidad.

Ahora, sólo tenía que sobrevivir hasta que Kurt llegara.

Tenía que mantenerse con vida.

Y esperar a que Blaine muriera rápidamente.

* * *

Kurt tomó un descanso. Llegó al aeropuerto, 40 minutos antes del próximo vuelo a Nueva York. La vendedora de entradas no le permitió cambiar el boleto, pero argumentó y lloró hasta que el agente de viajes salió. Una vez que se sentó en el avión, cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, pero estaba caliente y el tirón en el pecho cada vez estaba más apretado. Estaba cansado y asustado. No estaba completamente seguro de por qué tenía que ir a Nueva York. Sólo sabía que tenía que llegar, y rápido.

8 horas más tarde, Kurt se sentó en un taxi en frente del aeropuerto JFK en un estado de pánico y confusión.

"A dónde?"

Kurt no tenía idea de qué decir. Miró al conductor del taxi.

"Um... no estoy seguro."

"Entonces vete!" Honestamente. Malditos raros...

En ese momento, el celular de Kurt sonó con un mensaje de texto.

Este 400 calle 67 – piso 22

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al edificio, el pecho de Kurt palpitaba de dolor, respiraba con dificultad y estaba caliente. Dejo un montón de Euros en la mano del taxista y corrió hacia el edificio, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos y maldiciones detrás de él.

El portero apenas lo miró. "Buenas noches." Él no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Kurt corrió hacia los ascensores. Se abrieron automáticamente. Cuando entró, el botón del piso 22 se iluminó.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Kurt automáticamente caminó hacia la puerta de Jace. Cuando la puerta se abrió para él, vaciló. Todavía sentía el tirón, pero se sentía algo más. Sintió algo. Qué era?

Se acercó lentamente y se detuvo cuando vio a Jace. El cuerpo de Jace se dejó caer de cansancio y alivio. "Hola Kurt." Jace estaba sentado en el sofá, cubierto de sudor, su cabello negro enmarañado en la cabeza. Él sólo llevaba un par de calzoncillos. Sus ojos eran negros y humeantes de la batalla caliente que tenía lugar en su interior. Incluso desde donde estaba parado, Kurt podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo ondulante.

"Ven a mí, Kurt."

Kurt sintió cómo le subía la esclavitud al pecho. Dio un paso adelante y se detuvo.

Algo andaba mal.

Kurt cerró los ojos. Había algo... que faltaba.

"Kurt, ven a mí."

Kurt lo miró, pero no se movió. Jace se puso de pie, el dolor se alzó a través de él como la oscuridad continuó su lucha viciosa. Luchó por mantenerse en pie.

"Kurt, ven aquí!"

La esclavitud de Kurt lo obligó a dar un paso hacia delante, pero luego se detuvo de nuevo.

No. Algo andaba mal. El tirón de su esclavitud estaba allí, pero faltaba algo. Miró alrededor de la habitación, con los ojos aterrizando en la puerta del dormitorio.

Kurt de repente se sintió mareado. Su corazón empezó a correr. Miró a Jace con confusión. Era este su maestro? Kurt cerró los ojos. Algo no estaba bien.

Jace tropezó hacia Kurt, casi cayendo en él. Extendió la mano hacia el pecho de Kurt.

"Ven a mí, Kurt."

Al igual que los dedos de Jace rozaron su pecho, Kurt dio un salto atrás. Jace cayó al suelo mientras la oscuridad de Blaine se estrelló en su pecho con fuerza renovada. Podía sentir la presencia de Kurt.

Kurt miró a la puerta de la habitación y de nuevo a Jace. Jace estaba rodando por el suelo, luchando por el control de su cuerpo mientras la oscuridad se estrellaba contra él. Kurt se sentía atraído por él pero... algo sobre la puerta del dormitorio. Podía sentir a alguien. Una sensación de desmayo. Una memoria. Miró a Jace. No. Algo andaba mal. Podía sentir la fuerza de la oscuridad, pero algo estaba faltando. Algo le faltaba. Miró a la puerta de la habitación de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Jace le gritó: "No! Ven aquí!" Kurt se detuvo y luchó para desobedecer. Corrió a la habitación, girando frenéticamente la manija de la puerta y golpeo la puerta cerrada con llave. Se detuvo, cerró los ojos, impuso las palmas de las manos contra la puerta y la empujó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Kurt entró corriendo, tropezó con Blaine, y cayó al suelo. De repente sintió una oleada de calor. Luchó por respirar mientras su completa esclavitud se precipitó a la superficie, buscando desesperadamente una conexión. Kurt se puso encima de Blaine y comenzó a sacudirlo.

"Despierta! Por favor, despierta!"

Nada.

Kurt cerró los ojos y pensó mucho. Un nombre le vino a la cabeza. Blaine. Poco a poco, los recuerdos empezaron a desarrollarse en la mente de Kurt. A pesar de la atracción del que estaba afuera de la puerta, se trataba de Blaine. Este era su verdadero maestro.

Esta era la persona que lo amaba.

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine por favor! Despierta!"

Nada.

Kurt lo miró. Estaba muy pálido. Su cuerpo parecía flojo y débil. Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas. Tocó la cara de Blaine.

Estaba fría.

Jace gritó desde la otra habitación. "Kurt, ven aquí ahora mismo!" Jace estaba luchando por respirar y tratando de llegar a la habitación, pero no pudo ponerse de pie. Apenas podía arrastrarse por el suelo. La oscuridad de Blaine estaba cansada, pero sabía que Kurt estaba en algún lugar cercano. Esperaba que Kurt llegara a liberarla del cuerpo de Jace. Corrió a través de Jace, lo quemó al mismo tiempo que trataba de evitar la oscuridad de Jace.

Kurt miró a la puerta y de nuevo a Blaine. Se arrastró por el suelo, cerró la puerta y le puso llave.

Él puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Blaine, se inclinó y lo besó. No dejaba de besarlo y presionar el pecho de Blaine mientras sus manos se ponían más calientes y el calor pasaba al cuerpo de Blaine.

Blaine se movió, abrió los ojos lentamente. Kurt dejó de besarlo y lo miró a los ojos.

"Blaine?"

Blaine parpadeó. Su voz era apenas un susurro. "Kurt?"

"Sí! Blaine Oh, Blaine!" Blaine apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Por qué sentía tanto frío... y vacío?

Kurt trató de ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero Blaine apenas podía levantar la cabeza. Estaba demasiado débil. Se esforzó por enfocar. Su cabeza se sentía brumosa y confundida. Y estaba frío. Muy frío.

Se esforzó por hablar. Su voz era tan baja, Kurt tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo. "Qué me pasa?"

Kurt puso las palmas de las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Blaine y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Qué le pasaba a Blaine? Sus ojos estaban grises y sin vida. Su piel estaba fría. Kurt cerró los ojos y se concentró.

La oscuridad. Dónde estaba la oscuridad?

Kurt no podía sentir nada. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que estaba aquí. Había sentido algo cuando entró en el apartamento. Cerró los ojos.

"Kurt, ven aquí!"

Jace.

Espera.

No...

¿Era eso posible?

"Blaine... Jace tomo tu oscuridad?"

Blaine parpadeó mientras su mente luchaba para procesar palabras de Kurt. Cerró los ojos y buscó dentro de sí mismo.

Dónde estaba?

Miró a Kurt, con los ojos llenos de miedo como llegaba a una conclusión.

"Kurt... la oscuridad..." Kurt asintió. Todo regresaba hacia él.

"Te la quito, tienes que recuperarla! No dejes que la tenga! No dejes que me tenga!" Blaine luchó para mirar a los ojos de Kurt. No. Él nunca dejaría que nadie tuviera a Kurt. Kurt le pertenecía. Amaba a Kurt.

Kurt ayudó a Blaine a ponerse de pie y se estabilizó. Blaine trató de concentrarse, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba temblando por el frío y se sentía muy débil. Trató de dar un paso hacia la puerta, e inmediatamente comenzó a caer. Kurt lo agarró y lo sentó suavemente. Los ojos de Blaine estaban cerrados, su respiración apenas era profunda y su piel se sentía unos pocos grados más fría que un minuto antes.

Blaine estaba muriendo.

Esta toma de conciencia se estrelló en el cerebro de Kurt y lo llenó de pánico y miedo. Se esforzó por mover a Blaine a la cama. Él lo puso debajo de las mantas para calentarse. Cuánto tiempo tiene Blaine? Kurt se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar que sus sollozos se escaparan, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Trató de calmarse. Tenía que averiguar qué hacer. No podía permitir que Blaine muriera. Amaba a Blaine más que a nada. No podía perder a Blaine. Si Blaine moría... qué sería de él? No podía vivir sin Blaine. No quería vivir sin Blaine.

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine en la suya. Estaba más frío que hace un momento. Miró a la piel de Blaine. Estaba casi completamente blanca y se sentía seca. Kurt gritó. "No! No! No!" Puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Blaine, como sollozos atormentaron su cuerpo. No podía permitir que Blaine muriera. Tenía que hacer algo. Cerró los ojos y se esforzó por pensar.

Jace había robado de algún modo la oscuridad de Blaine. Blaine estaba muriendo porque la oscuridad se había ido. Al parecer, él no podía vivir sin ella. Jace se veía horrible, como si sufriera un gran dolor. Tenía su oscuridad y la de Blaine en su interior? Cómo podría recuperar Kurt la oscuridad de Blaine? Estaban separados o juntos?

Kurt estaba seguro que la oscuridad de Blaine respondería a él. Esto le permitiría controlarla porque él era esclavo de Blaine. Pero cómo iba a quitársela a Jace?

Kurt se cubrió la cara con las manos. Estaba tan asustado. Le tocó la mano a Blaine. Más frío. Kurt tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Kurt colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Blaine y cerró los ojos. El calor en sus palmas creció y el calor fluyó en el pecho de Blaine. Tenía que ganarle tiempo a Blaine. Kurt siguió presionando hasta que Blaine abrió lentamente los ojos.

"Blaine, ayúdame. Dime qué hacer. Cómo puedo recuperar tu oscuridad? Cómo te la robo Jace?"

Blaine abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y cerrados. Kurt gritó. "No! No! Por favor, Blaine! No!"

Blaine abrió los ojos y luego los volvió a cerrar. Apenas respiraba.

No podía perder más tiempo.

Apretó las manos en el pecho de Blaine durante cinco minutos seguidos, mientras lo besaba y le susurraba al oído. "Te amo Blaine. Tú eres mi maestro. Sólo tú. La voy a recuperar. Te lo prometo. Solo no mueras. No me dejes Blaine. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo. "

Kurt se quitó la camisa y la puso en Blaine. Él envolvió su cuerpo en las sábanas de la cama, y luego miró en el armario para más mantas. Puso todas las mantas que encontró encima de él. Colocó las mantas hasta el mentón de Blaine, lo besó por última vez y se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio.

Él respiró hondo y salió a la sala de estar.

Jace estaba apoyado contra la pared. Su piel estaba de un oscuro, marrón chocolate y sus ojos estaban casi rojos. Su respiración era dificultosa y obviamente estaba en un dolor insoportable. Miró a Kurt.

"¿Está muerto?"

La mente de Kurt se llenó de odio hacia Jace. El odio alimentó su determinación.

"No. No va a morir. Vas a regresarle su oscuridad, por lo que va a poder sobrevivir".

Jace negó con la cabeza. "No, no la puedo devolver. Me pertenece a mí ahora. Y, por lo tanto tu."

"Te está matando".

"No."

"Por favor..."

"Cállate, tú eres un esclavo! Deja de hablar!" Jace tropezó hacia delante. "Ven aquí!"

Kurt dio un paso atrás. Estaba seguro de que la clave para esclavizarlo por completo, era que Jace tocara su pecho. O... iba a cogérselo como Blaine lo había hecho? No, no, no, no. No iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Miró a Jace con miedo, su mente pensó rápidamente. Cómo iba a recuperar la oscuridad y evitar ser esclavizado?

"Por favor, Kurt. He estado esperando durante horas. Diablos, he estado esperando por años. Te lo prometo. Voy a cuidar bien de ti. Soy rico. Mucho más rico que la familia de Blaine. No te faltará nada. Te lo prometo. Y, no voy a abusar de ti. Cuidaré de ti, Kurt. Lo haré. Voy a ser un buen maestro".

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No. Yo pertenezco a Blaine."

Jace gritó. "Blaine ha muerto! Su oscuridad es mía! Me perteneces!"

Sin querer, Kurt cayó de rodillas. Su esclavitud surgió en su pecho y se estrelló alrededor, en busca de su conexión. Kurt luchó por no ser controlado. Qué demonios le hizo pensar que podía hacer esto?

Jace se dirigió hacia él. "Ven a mí, Kurt. Todo va a estar bien. Sólo confía en mí, hermoso."

Hermoso.

Sólo un hombre lo llamó hermoso.

Kurt se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"Deja de correr de mí!"

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo. Él estaba aterrorizado.

Jace tropezó hacia él. "Sólo ríndete a mí. Realmente no tienes elección. Se está muriendo, Kurt. Él probablemente ya está muerto. Simplemente ríndete a mí. Me comprometo a cuidarte."

En contra de su voluntad, el cuerpo de Kurt se puso lentamente de rodillas. Cerró los ojos.

Jace se puso sobre él. Él entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Kurt y suavemente tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Bajó la mirada para concentrarse en los ojos de Kurt. Sin embargo, los ojos de Kurt se mantenían cerrados.

"Abre los ojos, Kurt."

Kurt abrió los ojos y empujó a Jace con todas sus fuerzas. Jace salió volando por la habitación y se estrelló contra la pared, cayendo al suelo. Kurt se levantó de un salto, corrió al otro lado de la habitación y se tiró encima de Jace, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Kurt gritó por el calor. El cuerpo de Jace estaba en llamas.

Jace gritó y trató de darle la vuelta. Kurt luchó para permanecer encima. La oscuridad de Blaine estaba débil, pero luchaba. Podía sentir la presencia de Kurt. Intentó prepararse a sí misma para dar el salto, pero la oscuridad de Jace seguía atacando, decidida a mantenerla dentro de Jace. Kurt le gritaba a ella. "Ayúdame! Haz algo! Salta!" Pero no podía saltar hasta tener un punto de contacto. Por lo tanto, seguía corriendo y corriendo a través de Jace, quemándolo y tratando de evitar ser capturada permanente.

Jace seguía tratando de quedar encima de el. Estaban rodando por la habitación. Kurt sabía que una vez que Jace estuviera encima de él, se habría terminado. Luchó por evitar ser atrapado, pero incluso en su estado débil, Jace era mucho más fuerte que Kurt. Siguieron rodando hasta que finalmente, logró precisar con su peso corporal a Kurt. Trató de agarrar las manos de Kurt, pero Kurt seguía luchando. Cerró sus manos, contra el pecho de Jace y apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

Jace gritó: "¡No!" y trató de retroceder, pero Kurt siguió empujando, y terminó haciendo un salto mortal con Kurt aterrizando encima de Jace. Kurt gritó como Jace agarró sus muñecas y trató de apartar sus manos de encima de su pecho. EL contacto de Jace quemó su piel, pero se negó a dejarlo ir. Cerró los ojos para evitar los ojos de Jace y apretó más fuerte. La oscuridad podía sentir la atracción de Kurt.

Ya era hora de volver a casa.

Kurt abrió la boca y luego gritó cuando sintió que la oscuridad dio un salto de Jace a él. Fluyó en él como lava, corriendo en su sistema e inundando su mente. La oscuridad de Jace trató de darle batalla. No quería perder a la otra oscuridad. Quería el poder adicional. Se estrelló contra el pecho de Jace, con enojo tratando de liberarse.

Kurt salió de Jace y luchó para permanecer consciente. La oscuridad estaba corriendo por su cuerpo, quemándolo y lo que lo hacía sentirse mareado y aturdido. Él gritó. "Basta! Basta! Deja de correr alrededor!" La oscuridad se desaceleró, pero no dejo de moverse. Quería a Blaine.

Jace estaba gritando. Su oscuridad estaba enojada. Jace estaba respirando con dificultad, sus ojos se volvieron de negros a rojos.

Kurt lanzo una mirada hacia él, se puso en pie y corrió hacia el dormitorio. Él se sorprendió al ver a Blaine sentado en el borde de la cama, luchando por ponerse de pie.

"Blaine!" Blaine levanto la cabeza y miró a Kurt y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La piel de Kurt estaba oscura, sus ojos estaban brillantes y Blaine podía sentir el calor rodando fuera de él. Kurt corrió hacia él.

"Vamos! Tenemos que irnos!"

Tomo a Blaine y lo ayudó a entrar en la sala de estar.

Un rugido fuerte invadió la sala, como las olas se estrellaron violentamente contra las esquinas. El suelo comenzó a temblar.

Kurt y Blaine cayeron y se pusieron en un rincón de la habitación. Envolvieron sus brazos alrededor del otro y miraron a Jace.

Ellos vieron con horror como los ojos de Jace estaban en un rojo vivo. Su piel se volvió negra y un brillo oscuro, naranja flotando sobre su cuerpo. Horribles, gritos de almas llenaron la habitación mientras la oscuridad de Jace se liberó y se volvió hacia él. Ondas de corriente eléctrica fluyeron a través del aire. Se volvieron hacia Jace, lo ataco con golpes calientes de calambres. Se elevó por los aires y se acercó a Kurt y a Blaine. Kurt gritó y se movió en frente de Blaine, protegiéndolo. La corriente se dio cuenta de que no era su objetivo y se volvió hacia Jace. Una y otra vez la electricidad lo atacó hasta que el brillo naranja se convirtió en llamas, ardiente y abrasador en el cuerpo de Jace, ahogando sus gritos desgarradores y agonizantes. Y entonces...

Silencio.

La habitación estaba extrañamente silenciosa y tranquila.

El cuerpo de Jace estaba en el suelo, en perfecto estado.

Después de unos minutos de estar en estado de shock, Kurt se arrastró lentamente y miró a la cara de Jace. Su piel estaba pálida, con los ojos abiertos, pero grises y sin expresión.

Estaba muerto.

Kurt se arrastró de vuelta a Blaine. Blaine estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de ventanas. Él estaba en un completo estado de shock y agotamiento. Los dos se sentaron allí por un rato, aturdidos e incapaces de moverse. Por último, Kurt miro a Blaine.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí."

Kurt se puso de pie y casi se cayó cuando la oscuridad comenzó a golear de nuevo. Kurt le gritó. "Basta! No puedes hacer eso! Yo no soy Blaine! No soy tan fuerte. Tienes que estar quieta para que pueda sacarnos de aquí!" La oscuridad pareció entender. Se calmó.

Kurt buscó frenéticamente la ropa de Blaine. No podía dejarlos olvidada. Él encontró la cartera de Blaine, su celular y las llaves sobre la cómoda en la habitación de Jace, pero nada de ropa. Finalmente se rindió. Por mucho que odiara, Kurt tuvo que tomar una de las camisas de Jace y se la puso. No tenía otra opción. Ningún taxi recogería a un hombre sin camisa.

Kurt ayudó a Blaine a ponerse en pie, pero Blaine no podía caminar. Por primera vez, Kurt tomo en sus brazos a Blaine. Se sorprendió al ver la fuerza que la oscuridad le había dado. Blaine se desmayó.

Cuando iban a salir, la puerta del apartamento no se abrió automáticamente.

Kurt decidió salir por el garaje sería más seguro que a través de la parte delantera del edificio. Al pasar junto al coche de Jace, le echó un vistazo y entonces se alejó, rápidamente.

Se acercó a un lado del edificio y llamó a un taxi.

* * *

Kurt estaba en la cama boca abajo, la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, mirando dormir a Blaine. Las lágrimas que había sido incapaz de parar desde que dejó el apartamento de Jace, seguían cayendo. Suavemente pasó el dorso de su dedo por la mejilla de Blaine. Su piel estaba más caliente que antes, pero todavía muy pálida. Blaine parecía débil, agotado y... enfermo. Como la palabra enfermo, se metió en el cerebro de Kurt, una nueva oleada de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Giro la cabeza y la enterró en sus brazos.

Esto fue toda culpa suya.

Cómo pudo haber hecho esto?

Era un horrible esclavo. Horrible.

Por qué había dejado a Blaine? Nunca, nunca debería haberse ido a París. Esto era culpa suya. Había dejado a Blaine solo, vulnerable y débil. Cómo Kurt podía haber olvidado las palabras que O le había dicho.

"Amalo, Kurt y recuerda tu lugar en su vida. Estás esclavizado a él. Sírvelo bien, pero recuerda siempre que, al mismo tiempo, no eres un esclavo. Él no puede vivir sin ti. Eso te hace muy poderoso".

Él no puede vivir sin ti.

El egoísmo de Kurt había conseguido casi matar a Blaine y que otro lo esclavizara.

Miró a Blaine y luego enterró su cara otra vez.

Culpa. Tristeza. Culpa. Tristeza. Culpa.

Estaba consumido por la culpa y la tristeza. Jamás se perdonaría por esto.

Lo Blaine lo perdonara?

Lágrimas continuaba saliendo por la cara de Kurt, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su amo durmiendo. Él se acercó más a él y puso el brazo sobre él, tirando de él cerca. Le susurró en voz baja.

"Lo siento Blaine. Lo siento mucho."


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencia**

**No esperen que Blaine agradezca a Kurt. Eso no es de Blaine. La mente de Blaine ha sido jodida y Kurt sufrirá las consecuencias.**

**Este capítulo ofrece obscenidades y sexo intenso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17.**

_You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together__  
__I lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better__  
__Something's gotta change__  
__Things cannot stay the same_  
-Goodnight, Goodnight de Maroon 5-

_Agotamiento._

Desde la tarde del domingo y hasta bien entrado lunes, durmieron, los brazos y las piernas envueltos alrededor del otro. La oscuridad se mantuvo en Kurt, y se durmió también. Mientras Kurt estaba cerca de Blaine, el cuerpo de Blaine estaba cálido y su respiración era normal.

Kurt finalmente se despertó alrededor de las 3:30 pm. Tomo el teléfono de Blaine y llamó a las oficinas de Huntel, Wellington y VanSant. Le dijo a la recepcionista que Blaine estaba enfermo y no iría en toda la semana. Se alegró de que ella no hiciera preguntas adicionales. Le haría saber al Sr. Huntel y esperaba que Blaine se sintiera mejor en poco tiempo.

Kurt miró su teléfono. Tenía un montón de mensajes de voz y de texto de Etienne, Daveed y su papá. Escuchó el último de Etienne.

"Kurt, si no tengo noticias tuyas o de Blaine dentro de la siguiente hora, voy a llamar a tu padre. Por favor, hazme saber que estás bien."

Rayos. Eso fue en la noche del domingo alrededor de las 8:00 pm. Kurt vio que su padre había llamado varias veces y dejó algunos mensajes.

"Kurt, es papa. Escucha, Etienne me llamó y me dijo que te fuiste a Nueva York después de estar en el hospital. Kurt... por favor llámame. Necesito saber que estás bien. Qué está pasando? Llámame".

Kurt se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. A veces se preguntaba si alguna vez sería el momento en que podría decirle a su padre la verdad sobre su relación con Blaine. Los padres de Blaine sabían que Kurt era el esclavo de su hijo. Elaine nunca lo mencionó, y por supuesto, Blaine no tenía ninguna relación con su padre. Blaine le dijo a Kurt que Elaine prefería no pensar o hablar de los poderes de su hijo. Ella sabía que los tenía y sabía lo que era necesario. No quería saber nada más. En cuanto a decirle a Burt y a Carol... Kurt sabía que la respuesta era probablemente, nunca. Después de todos estos años, él nunca le había dicho a Mercedes. Kurt se lo había dicho solamente a Warren. Era demasiado difícil de explicar. Cómo explicas que eres un esclavo? Que quieres ser un esclavo. Kurt sabía que sería casi imposible que su padre lo comprendiera, y mucho menos que lo aceptara.

Kurt decidió llamar a Etienne primero. Él le debía una explicación y una disculpa. Además, Kurt no era un gran mentiroso. Tenía que practicar antes de llamar a su padre.

"Kurt, tú idiota! Estás bien? He estado muy preocupado por ti! Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Sabía que no debí haberte dejado con Daveed. Él es un idiota caliente. Y después me atacas de esa manera! Sabes que tengo un chichón en la cabeza? Cual rayos es tu problema! Estás bien? "

Kurt pasó los siguientes 20 minutos, disculpándose profusamente y pidiendo perdón. Le dijo a Etienne que Blaine estaba muy enfermo y Kurt tenía que cuidar de él. No sabía por qué se asustó el sábado. Tal vez fue sólo una pesadilla muy mala.

"Kurt, eso no fue una pesadilla. Fue como si estuvieras poseído".

Kurt trató de explicarlo diciendo que él solía tener terrores nocturnos cuando era niño. Tal vez habían regresado.

Una vez apaciguado Etienne, llamó a su papá. Le dijo la misma historia. Había tenido un muy mal sueño vivido, y Etienne había reaccionado exageradamente al llevarlo al hospital. Sí, él estaba en Nueva York porque realmente necesitaba ver a Blaine. Kurt no sabía si su padre compró la historia o no. Burt sonaba aliviado al oír su voz.

Después de su padre y Etienne, Kurt no tenía fuerzas para hacer frente a Daveed o el trabajo. Le envió a Pierre un texto que decía que una emergencia se había acercado y él no regresaría durante tres semanas. Sus disculpas a todos. Pensó que Etienne le haría saber a Daveed que estaba bien.

Terminando las llamadas telefónicas, Kurt volvió a subir a la cama, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine, y lloró. No podía evitarlo. Cada vez que miraba a Blaine, pensó en lo que había sucedido. Qué podría haber sucedido. Y se preguntó cómo sucedió. Cómo diablos Jace robo la oscuridad de Blaine? Cuando estaba en París, podía sentir el peligro en el que Blaine estaba. Él podía sentir la trampa, pero no sabía muy bien lo que pasó. Recordó el dolor de ser arrastrado por la oscuridad de Jace y el dolor de Blaine y la lucha de la oscuridad de Jace, pero él no entendía cómo terminaron peleando.

Sin embargo, él sabía que era su culpa de que Blaine aya perdido.

Blaine estaba débil y vulnerable.

Debido a que Kurt había dejado a su maestro.

Kurt acerco más a Blaine a él, y sollozó.

"Lo siento, maestro. Lo siento tanto, tanto".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La noche del lunes, Kurt se dio una ducha. Después, él se paró frente al espejo, y se quedó mirando su reflejo. Tenía la piel oscura. A pesar de todo el llanto, sus ojos estaban claros, pero dos tonos más oscuros. Kurt respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir la oscuridad pulsando a través de su cuerpo. Para Kurt, se sentía como estar activamente consciente del bombeo de su sangre por las venas. Cómo lo hacía Blaine? Para tener tanta energía y poder, literalmente, corriendo por su cuerpo todo el tiempo. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo en el loft, la oscuridad se había calmado completamente y había crecido muy tranquila, pero Kurt todavía estaba muy consciente de su presencia. Se sentía más fuerte y más potente, pero era agotador. El flujo constante a través de su cuerpo era extraño. Él estaba listo para regresar la oscuridad a Blaine.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alrededor de la medianoche, Blaine abrió los ojos. Poco a poco, se sentó y miró alrededor del loft. Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? Miró hacia abajo y vio a Kurt acostado a su lado. Cuándo había llegado Kurt? Buscó en su interior. Dónde estaba la oscuridad? Cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar.

Y a pensar.

Y a recordar.

Y cuanto más recordaba, más furioso se ponía.

Se bajó de la cama y empezó a caminar.

No. No. No.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Jace...

Blaine se agarró la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No. Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso. No debería pensar en eso.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Jace...

Jace... robó... por...

Blaine gritó.

Kurt se cayó de la cama.

"Blaine! Blaine detente!" Kurt corrió hacia él y lo agarró los hombros, sacudiéndolo.

"Blaine detente! Deja de gritar! Está bien, tú estás bien!"

Blaine lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la ira y el miedo. Se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que Kurt estaba, lo oscuro de sus ojos. Podía sentir el calor que salía de la piel de Kurt.

"Regrésamela!"

"Qué?"

Blaine gritó. "Regrésame mi oscuridad!"

Kurt saltó y lo miró. Sintió miedo. Por supuesto que se la iba a regresar, pero... Blaine no se veía muy bien.

"Blaine, tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta que..."

Blaine se enfureció. "Estás loco? Devuélveme mi oscuridad, ahora! Ahora Kurt! Maldita sea ahora!"

Kurt lo miró. Estaban de pie, mirándose el uno al otro por medio minuto. Kurt cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"No."

"Qué?"

"No, yo no te la regresare hasta que te calmes y dejes de gritarme! Todavía no... Bueno. Tú necesitas..."

Blaine se abalanzó sobre Kurt, empujándolo al suelo. Cerró las manos en el pecho de Kurt y gritó. "Regrésamela!" Kurt gritó cuando la oscuridad se caliento y comenzó a girar furiosamente en su interior. La oscuridad había estado escuchando y creciendo de enojo. Por qué Kurt no estaba obedeciendo a Blaine? Blaine era el amo, no él. Sí, ya era hora de volver a Blaine, pero no antes de enseñarle una lección a Kurt.

La oscuridad golpeo el cuerpo de Kurt, lo quemó a propósito. Kurt gritó en agonía. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero...

Él no trató de detenerlo.

En cambio, él se sentó y observó a Kurt quemarse. Él escuchó sus gritos. La oscuridad atravesó el cuerpo de Kurt. Enojada. Enojada por lo que había pasado y enojada de que Kurt había discutido con su amo. Le gritó. _Todo lo que ha ocurrido es culpa tuya! Nunca deberías haberte ido! Eres un esclavo horrible! Horrible!_

Después de varios minutos, Blaine se movió de nuevo en la parte superior de Kurt y apretó la mano contra su pecho. La oscuridad se detuvo de quemar a Kurt, e inmediatamente fluyó hacia Blaine. Blaine gritó cuando fluyo hacia su cuerpo. La oscuridad corrió alrededor de su interior. Hogar, hogar, hogar. Finalmente hogar.

Blaine salió de Kurt y se quedó inmóvil, respirando profundamente y disfrutando de la sensación de estar completo de nuevo. Completo. Lleno. Se quedó allí durante unos minutos antes de mirar a Kurt.

Kurt estaba tendido de costado, encogido, abrazándose y llorando en silencio. Esto era una locura. Absolutamente una locura. Entre Blaine y la oscuridad, Kurt iba a terminar muerto.

Blaine le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y se subió encima de él. Él se inclinó y lo besó suavemente. "Nunca vuelvas hacer eso, Kurt. No puedes... negarte a regresarme mi oscuridad. Nunca, nunca hagas eso. Entiendes?"

Kurt asintió.

"Dilo, Kurt."

"S-sí. Sí, amo"

Blaine tomó a Kurt y lo llevó a la cama. Lo acostó y luego fue a mirarse al espejo. Estaba muy, muy pálido e increíblemente débil.

Débil.

Había estado tan débil, Jace pudo... Blaine cerró los ojos. No, no quería pensar en eso.

Pero espera... Blaine miró a Kurt. Kurt estaba sentado en la cama, mirando temerosamente a Blaine.

"Cómo conseguiste mi oscuridad?"

"Yo…Yo... ataque a Jace. Me lancé sobre él como lo hice contigo cuando estábamos en Cincinnati. La oscuridad saltó de él a mí."

Blaine se relajó y suspiró. Bien. Kurt no cogió con Jace. Se giró para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Tan pálido y tan débil. Estaba cansado de estar pálido y débil.

Ya era hora de una mierda de cambio.

Poco a poco se volvió hacia Kurt.

"Ven aquí, Kurt." Los ojos de Blaine estaban negros y con fuego. Kurt casi podía sentir el cuerpo de Blaine cada vez más caliente y más caliente con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Blaine..."

"Ven aquí!"

Kurt se arrastró de la cama y se puso de rodillas delante de Blaine. Blaine lo agarró del cabello y tiró duramente la cabeza de Kurt hacia atrás. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, atrapándolo.

"Quién eres tú?"

"Soy tu esclavo."

"Quién soy yo?"

"Eres mi maestro".

"Dilo de nuevo."

"Eres mi maestro".

"Más fuerte!"

"Eres mi maestro!"

Blaine estaba gritando. "Más fuerte!"

"Eres mi maestro!"

Blaine se agachó, puso a Kurt a sus pies y estrello su boca contra la suya. Sus besos eran calientes y exigentes. Kurt se ahogó en el deseo y la pasión desesperada del beso de Blaine. Blaine lo empujó a la cama. Kurt volvió a caer e inmediatamente abrió las piernas. Él gritó cuando Blaine deslizó dos dedos dentro de él, seguido por dos más, apenas unos segundos más tarde. Kurt arqueó las caderas y gimió. Blaine no se hizo esperar. No pudo. Tenía que borrar lo que pasó con él, la única manera que sabía. Se estrelló contra Kurt sin previo aviso. La fuerza dejo a Kurt sin aliento. Enterró las uñas en la espalda de Blaine, rasgando hasta que sintió la sangre.

Esta noche iba a ser brutal.

Blaine necesita recuperar su fuerza, su confianza, su dominio, su propio ser. Blaine se sumergió en culo de Kurt estaba caliente y feroz. Kurt gritó por la intensidad y el asalto implacable. Blaine se levantó y miró a los ojos de Kurt, atrapando a él, sus caderas sin detenerse, cogiéndoselo con su implacable ferocidad.

"Eres mío, Kurt?"

"Sí... sí señor!"

"Eres mi esclavo?"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!"

"Dilo!"

"Soy tu esclavo!"

"Otra vez!"

"Soy tu esclavo, soy tu esclavo, soy tu esclavo!"

Kurt seguía gritando las palabras mientras que Blaine se lo cogía duro y más rápido con una fuerza implacable. Blaine podía sentir su orgasmo nadando en las profundidades, pero él no estaba dispuesto a venirse. Tenía que cogerse a Kurt toda la noche. Kurt jadeó cuando Blaine sacó y extendió la mano para agarrar el anillo para el pene de la mesita de noche. Kurt gimió. Tendrían una noche de infierno sexual. Probablemente, días y noches de infierno sexual. Blaine se lo iba a coger hasta que se desplomara. La idea la hizo estremecerse al cuerpo de Kurt. Podrían estar aquí durante meses.

El anillo para el pene en su lugar, Blaine levanto a Kurt de la cama y le dio la vuelta. Lo empujó hacia abajo sobre su estómago. "Ponte de rodillas y estira los brazos hacia fuera en la cama." Kurt rápidamente hizo lo que le dijo. Blaine tomó un pañuelo negro y atado juntas las manos de Kurt. Extendió con cuidado las piernas de Kurt, asegurándose de que permaneciera arrodillado. Ató el extremo de otro pañuelo negro, alrededor del tobillo derecho de Kurt y ató el otro extremo a la estructura de la cama. Él hizo lo mismo con la izquierda. Blaine dio un paso atrás y observo su obra. "Te ves como una rana de porcelana, hermoso". Kurt gimió. Se sentía tan vulnerable, abierto y expuesto. Blaine estaba detrás de él y pasó las manos por culo liso de Kurt. Tan hermoso.

"De quién es ese culo, Kurt?"

"Tuyo maestro."

Blaine dio pequeños besos en cada nalga. Poco a poco pasó los dedos por la línea del culo de Kurt, antes de deslizar sus dedos por dentro. Él los movió alrededor y vio a Kurt esforzarse para empujar sus dedos. Blaine lanzó el control, envolviéndolo firmemente alrededor de Kurt hasta que empezó a jadear y a quejarse. Blaine se subió en la cama, se inclinó sobre la espalda de Kurt y le susurró. "Voy a seguir así toda la noche." Kurt gimió. Blaine lentamente deslizó su pene dentro de culo apretado de Kurt. Se instaló completamente en el interior y luego, lentamente, se retiró. Repitió una y otra vez, a veces, espero unos minutos, para que Kurt se preguntara cuándo vendría la próxima entrada. El cuerpo Kurt se estremeció con cada entrada y salida de su culo. Esto era casi peor que ser cogido duro. Era tan lento y tormentoso, y la previsión era una tortura mental.

Después de un tiempo, Kurt estaba llorando en voz alta. Un llanto de tono alto, mezclado con bajos gemidos y jadeos.

"No te puedes venir, Kurt."

Kurt gimió. "Por favor... por favor, maestro..."

"No. No te puedes venir hasta que te dé permiso. Y no te lo daré pronto, así que no preguntes." Kurt gimió.

Blaine continuó su tortura, deslizándose lentamente hasta el fondo y luego salirse por completo. Kurt se mareó. Se estaba ahogando en el sufrimiento y la lucha no venirse. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a desmayarse, Blaine habló.

"Suplica".

"Qué?"

"Suplica que te coja".

Kurt gimió. "Por favor, señor, por favor, cógeme. Por favor, cógete a tu esclavo."

"No."

"Por favor, cógeme!"

"No."

"Por favor..."

Blaine se quitó el anillo, agarró las caderas de Kurt con fuerza y volvió a entrar en su culo. Kurt gritó y luchó por no venirse. Blaine se vino en cuestión de segundos, gritando mientras su liberación lo golpeaba. Kurt perdió la batalla. El sonido de los gritos de Blaine, le enviaron sobre el borde. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él se vino en una ráfaga de gran alcance. El control lo mantuvo en su lugar, por lo que no se cayó hacia delante. En su lugar, gritó, agradecido por la liberación, pero aterrorizado por el castigo.

Una vez recuperado de su clímax, Blaine se arrastró hasta la cama para mirar a los ojos de Kurt. Estaban vidriosos y llenos de lujuria y miedo.

"Maldita sea Kurt. Simplemente no puedes obedecer una mierda. Pero, está bien. Estoy feliz de castigarte. Maldita sea te lo mereces."

Blaine desató las manos de Kurt, las movió detrás de su espalda y las ató. Kurt hizo una mueca al ver a Blaine sacar el vibrador del extremo de la mesa de noche. Blaine lo deslizó lentamente, empujándolo hasta que Kurt gritó. Oh, su culo estaba tan caliente, abierto y dolorido. Blaine lo puso en el nivel cinco. Kurt gritó.

Blaine se movió de nuevo a la cama. Se sentó, apoyado contra la cabecera. Se quedó allí sentado durante unos minutos, observando a Kurt sufrir. Luego se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que su pene estaba justo al lado de la boca de Kurt.

"Chúpalo y no lo sueltes."

Kurt obedientemente abrió la boca y empezó a chupar. Después de unos minutos, Blaine cambio el nivel a siete. Kurt gritó con el pene en su boca, pero no lo soltó.

"Chúpalo más rápido, más fuerte."

La cabeza de Kurt se balanceaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo más rápido. Blaine cambio el nivel a nueve. Kurt no lo soltó. En cambio, un gemido bajo, sordo llegó desde el fondo de su garganta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de estallar, Blaine cambio el nivel a diez. Se agachó y sostuvo la cabeza de Kurt en su lugar como su semen inundó su boca. Kurt estaba gimiendo desesperadamente y gimiendo en voz alta. "Trágalo esclavo. Trágatelo todo, y luego a límpiame con la lengua." Kurt luchó por no perder el conocimiento. Poco a poco lamió a Blaine, y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre la cama. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras él gemía de las sensaciones crueles que inundaban su culo.

"Debería hacer que te quedes así toda la noche. Qué te parece, Kurt? Debo mantenerte así? Toda la noche?"

Kurt no podía hablar.

"Respóndeme antes de que te coga otra vez!"

Kurt levantó lentamente la cabeza. "Lo que sea... que te complazca... amo".

Blaine asintió. "Sí. Eso es lo que va a ser a partir de ahora. Lo que me complazca. No a ti. He sido un amo terrible. He dejado que te estropees. Mal educado. Absolutamente malcriado. Y como resultado, casi se te roban y casi me matan. "

Blaine comenzó a gritar. "Sabes lo que me hizo, Kurt? Sabes cómo Jace robó mi oscuridad?, Verdad?, Verdad?"

Kurt gimió en agonía. El vibrador todavía estaba dentro de él, en el nivel diez.

Blaine estaba furioso.

"Él me cogió Kurt! El! Me! Cogió! Me cogió! Yo no me lo cogí! Yo no soy pasivo! Pero, él me cogió! Él me cogió y me robo mi maldita oscuridad! Sabes por qué fue capaz de hacer eso? Eh? Lo sabes, Kurt? Lo sabes? Porque me dejaste! No cuidaste de mí, tú siempre estás tratando de irte! deja de alejarte de mí! deja de dejarme! "

Kurt gritó. "Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento!"

Blaine siguió gritando. "Eres mi esclavo! Mío! Me perteneces, tú me perteneces!"

Kurt estaba llorando y gritando. "Soy tuyo! Soy tuyo! Lo siento! Lo siento!"

Blaine sacó el vibrador del trasero de Kurt, lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación y brutalmente se cogió a Kurt de nuevo. Kurt seguía gritando y gemir. "Lo siento! Lo siento!" Blaine estaba gritando mientras se cogía a Kurt. "Mío! Mío! Mío!"

A medida que su orgasmo se arremolinaba e inundaba su cuerpo, Blaine gritó: "Vente Kurt! Ahora!" Lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, en un arranque de aullidos y gritos. El cuerpo de Kurt quedó atrapado por el control. Él se apoyó en el, al momento de desmayarse. Blaine se tambaleó hacia atrás, a punto de caer. Recuperó el equilibrio y logró desatar a Kurt antes de caer encima de él. Kurt estaba sobre su estómago con Blaine en la parte superior de él. Como perdió el conocimiento, Blaine susurró: "Te amo."

* * *

Martes por la mañana, Kurt despertó en la cama solo. Él rodó sobre su cuerpo dolorido y observó a Blaine, mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo. Ayer por la noche lo había dejado un poco más oscuro. Kurt estaba contento de ver esta pequeña mejora, pero sabía que tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

Culpa. Culpa. Culpa.

"Me puedes coger hasta que tu piel se vuelva negra."

Blaine se subió a la cama y besó Kurt suavemente. "Planeo hacerlo". Kurt se apoyó contra Blaine, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Blaine lo envolvió con sus brazos. Kurt cerró los ojos y suspiró con satisfacción.

"No voy a regresar por mis cosas hasta que hayas terminado con tu práctica".

"Por supuesto que no. Tú no vas a ninguna parte. Nunca."

El estómago de Blaine se quejó en voz alta.

"Sin embargo, puedes ir a la cocina y prepararme el desayuno."

Kurt lentamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Oh, su culo. Su culo estaba, con un dolor indescriptible. Kurt disfrutó de la sensación. Castigo. El castigo de su amo. Su Blaine. Nunca pensó que se sentiría muy agradecido al sufrir el castigo de Blaine, pero lo estaba. El hecho de que casi había perdido a Blaine... Apartó el pensamiento de su mente. Él nunca, nunca quería experimentar eso otra vez.

Kurt preparo un enorme desayuno de huevos, tostadas, bacon y salchichas. Ambos comieron cada bocado, y Kurt terminó haciendo más.

Desayuno completo, se dieron una ducha y se sentaron en el sofá. Blaine se sentó en un extremo, mientras que Kurt se puso boca abajo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el muslo de Blaine. Se quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente, Kurt comenzó.

"Lo siento, Blaine. Siento tanto haberme ido. Nunca, jamás tendría que haberme ido. Soy un esclavo horrible."

"No, no lo eres. Eres un esclavo hermoso. Soy un mal amo. Te deje ir. No debí haberte dejado ir."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Yo debería haberlo sabido mejor. Me dijiste que era peligroso y debería haberte escuchado".

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Kurt tenía miedo de hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero necesitaba saber.

"Blaine... anoche dijiste que Jace... para robar tu oscuridad..."

Blaine se puso tenso. Él no quería hablar de ello. No quería pensar en ello.

"Blaine?"

"No quiero hablar de eso, Kurt."

Kurt se calló. Eso le dijo lo que necesitaba saber.

Se sentaron en silencio. Finalmente Blaine habló.

"Fue mi culpa. La cagué y lo deje".

"No, Blaine. No se lo permitiste. Él te atrapo. Lo sentí cuando estaba en París. Podía sentir el peligro en el que estabas. Así es como terminé en el hospital. Podía sentir lo que estaba sucediendo y yo estaba gritando y tratando de advertirte, y entonces sentí toda la lucha de las oscuridades y a la oscuridad de Jace tratando de capturarme".

"Cuando estuviste en el hospital?"

"Etienne pensó que había perdido la cabeza. Él llamó a una ambulancia."

"Oh".

"Blaine... esto no fue culpa tuya. Nunca debí haberte dejado."

"Y, yo nunca debí haber permitido que te fueras. Pero, también debí haberme mantenido lejos de Jace. Yo lo deseaba, Kurt. Lo deseaba tanto. Quería cogérmelo y él lo sabía, así que lo utilizo. Fui débil y me enamoré de su trampa. La cagué. En muchos, muchos niveles. "

"Pero no lo habrías deseado si yo hubiera estado aquí. Él no habría tenido la oportunidad, si yo hubiera estado aquí."

Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt. "Sí. Eso es verdad. Ese es uno de los niveles en los que la cagué".

Kurt se sentó y se acomodó junto a Blaine. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt.

Después de unos minutos, Blaine miró a Kurt, con curiosidad. "Por qué Jace no pudo esclavizarte?"

"No sabes la respuesta a eso?"

Blaine frunció el ceño en concentración. Él negó con la cabeza.

Kurt le sonrió.

"Amor".

"Amor"

"Sí, amor. Claro, Jace tenía tu oscuridad, y sí, yo podía sentir la fuerza de tu esclavitud hacia mí, viniendo de él. Pero... no estaba bien. Algo no se sentía bien. Algo faltaba. Amor. Jace me quería, pero él no me amaba. El nunca me ha amado. Sólo mi único, verdadero amo, me ama. No importa qué, siempre sabré que me amas. "

Kurt se inclinó y besó apasionadamente a Blaine, sus lenguas saboreándose a la otra, suavemente. Blaine presionó la cabeza de Kurt hacia él, profundizando el beso y causando a Kurt gemir suavemente. Se quedaron así durante un tiempo. Sólo besándose. Besos llenos de amor y alivio.

Cuando se detuvieron, Kurt puso su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine mientras se tomaban de las manos. Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron tres tonos más profundos cuando empezó a hablar.

"Yo te amo, Kurt. Te amo más que a nada. Y eso es un problema. Te quiero demasiado. Nunca pensé que tal cosa era posible. Pero ahora, sé lo que es. O me dijo que pusiera mi amor por ti antes de mi control sobre ti, pero eso fue un mal consejo. Se supone que tengo que controlarte, Kurt. Se supone que debo tenerte aquí conmigo para protegerme de que permita a la oscuridad salirse de control. Bien, la oscuridad vive junto al sexo. Cuando yo te cojo, me hago más fuerte, más poderoso. Pero, también me tranquilizo, me motivo. Me proteges de permitir que la parte sexual de la oscuridad se salga de control. Nunca pensamos en eso. Sólo pensamos en ello en términos de dejarla vagar libremente y haciéndose demasiado fuerte. Nos olvidamos de la otra parte. No te tenía para tener sexo, así que estaba caliente como el infierno, y me hice vulnerable. Jace sabía lo mucho que necesitaba tener sexo, y fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprovecharse también de mi necesidad de sentirme poderoso, y el deseo de la oscuridad de sentirse fuerte. Fui vulnerable porque simplemente no estabas aquí para mantener mi fuerza elevada. Yo también fui vulnerable porque no estabas aquí para mantenerme conectado a la tierra. Estaba débil en muchos aspectos. De tantas maneras. Acariciando mi pene y diciéndome que podía cogerme a un maestro... no tuve oportunidad. "

Como Kurt escuchó un murmullo de expectación temerosa recorrió todo su cuerpo. Podía sentirlo. Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar. Drásticamente.

Blaine se sentó y miró a los ojos de Kurt, atrapándolo.

"A partir de ahora Kurt, te voy a tratar como a un esclavo. Te he estropeado como el infierno, y asumo toda la responsabilidad por eso. Es mi culpa. Soy el amo. Supone que tengo que controlarte. Se supone que debo pedirte lo que necesito. Lo que quiero. En lugar de eso, dejé que mi amor por ti se hiciera cargo. Esa mierda ha terminado. Se terminó, Kurt. Se terminó. Me entiendes? no puedo tenerte corriendo por todos lados y haciendo lo que te da la gana. Yo. Te. Necesito. Más de lo que creo que te das cuenta. Bien, deja que los acontecimientos de las últimas 72 horas, sean una lección para ti y para mí. Te necesito, Kurt. No puedo vivir sin ti. Tú eres mi esclavo. Mío. Me perteneces. Te controlo y ya es hora de que empieces a actuar como tal. Nunca voy a abusar de ti nunca... Pero voy a demandar, presionar y castigar. Y, te voy a castigar, Kurt. Oh, voy a castigarte. Duro. Muy, muy duro. Te estoy reentrenando. Estamos presionando el botón de reinicio en nuestra relación. Soy tu maestro. Tu eres mi esclavo y es muy buen tiempo, comenzamos a actuar como tal. Me entiendes? "

"Sí, amo".

* * *

**como que no me pareció eso de que Blaine no le diera las gracias a Kurt...  
Ahora si no me tarde tanto en actualizar o si ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Características de este capítulo, Sexo Duro / violación, abuso, pornografía y la introducción de un nuevo juguete sexual.**

* * *

Capítulo 18

_You push me__  
__I don't have the strength to__  
__Resist or control you__  
__Take me down, take me down_

-Never Gonna Leave This Bed de Maroon 5-

Kurt se quedó mirando su reflejo. Estaba sentado frente al nuevo espejo que Blaine le había pedido, a la espera de su regreso de Francia. Era muy elegante, moderno, con algo de arte, sin embargo, todavía tenía los focos grandes y brillantes que destacaban cada mancha facial y cada línea. Era caro y muy hermoso. Un regalo de bienvenida para Kurt.

Esta fue la primera vez que Kurt que tuvo la oportunidad de usarlo. Suavemente se movió en la almohada y una manta que había envuelto alrededor de la mesa acolchada. No podía sentarse directamente en el banco. Su culo estaba demasiado dolorido por el sexo. Cinco días de duro, castigador y sexo brutal.

Había sido una semana difícil.

Blaine estaba decidido a recuperar su fuerza tan pronto como fuera posible. Esto llevó a un Festival de coger de cinco días, alimentada por la ira y la rabia sexual de Blaine. Durante cinco días, él se cogió a Kurt sin piedad. Estaba enfadado con Kurt por haberlo dejado. Enojado consigo mismo por lo que paso y enojado con Jace por traicionarlo. Tenía que cogerse lo que fuera por lo que Jace le había hecho. Necesitaba que su piel se oscureciera. Tenía que mirarse en el espejo y sentirse fuerte y poderoso. Necesitaba su confianza. No fue sólo el ataque de naturaleza sexual que rompió a Blaine. Fue el robo de su oscuridad. La oscuridad era Blaine. Eso lo definía. Y él había permitido que se le quitaran. Se había sacudido la esencia de Blaine.

Por lo tanto, él se cogió a Kurt. Duro, exigente y sin piedad. Y él gritó. Mucho. Blaine estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero él estaba también furioso con Kurt. Kurt debería haberlo sabido mejor. Él nunca debió haberse ido. Se suponía que debía cuidar de Blaine y ayudarle con la oscuridad. Fracasó. Fue un mal esclavo.

Kurt voluntariamente lo soportó. Después de todo, Blaine estaba en lo cierto. Kurt iba a cuidar de él. Él no debió haberse ido. Él le había fallado. Así que, Kurt no le importaba el sexo o los gritos. Lo qué le daba miedo, era la insistencia de Blaine era lo que Kurt más le gustaba. Que su fracaso fue amar demasiado a Kurt. Acusaba a Kurt de usar el amor para conseguir lo que él quería. De engañar a Blaine para permitirle ir a París. Una noche, ató a Kurt a la cama con pañuelos y el control, y se sentó entre sus piernas, mientras le gritaba.

"Eres como Delilah! Ella usó sus encantos y belleza para seducir a Sansón y cortar su cabello, dejándolo débil! Me engañaste para que te dejara ir! Sabías que nunca podría negarte nada! Te aprovechaste de eso y me dejaste aquí! débil y solo! "

Kurt lo miró con incredulidad. "Eso no es verdad! Me torturaste durante dos días consecutivos antes de dejarme ir! Cómo has podido olvidar ese fin de semana!"

"Tú me abandonaste! Me dejaste! Dejaste que el me tuviera!"

"Tú lo deseabas! Admitiste que lo deseabas!"

"Sólo lo deseaba porque me dejaste!" Blaine se estrelló contra él, cogiéndolo con fuerza, sus ojos ardientes y llenos de ira.

Kurt no sabía cómo responder a eso porque era la verdad. Su culpa lo dejó en silencio mientras otra embestida lo hizo gritar.

Sus noches eran tan difíciles como sus días. Los sueños de Jace volvieron, pero ahora eran pesadillas. Al igual que antes, Jace le hacía de activo, cogiéndoselo con fuerza. Blaine iba a gritar y tratar de escapar. Pero ahora, en el sueño, Jace se apartaba de Blaine y se iba con Kurt. Comenzaba a cogerse a Kurt y Kurt gritaba el nombre de Jace y lo llamaba maestro.

Blaine se despertaba en una rabia salvaje y empujaba a Kurt fuera de la cama. Sus ojos eran tres tonos más oscuros y llenos de una ira lujuriosa. Fueron esos momentos que asustaban como el infierno a Kurt. Blaine lo atacaba, apoyándolo contra la pared, sus ojos llenos de acusaciones y desconfianza.

"Por qué me dejaste? No se supone que te vayas. Deje de alejarte de mí!"

"Te prometo que nunca te dejaré de nuevo. Lo prometo!"

"Claro que no! Eso lo dices ahora, pero estás mintiendo! En el minuto en que alguien ponga una tela delante de ti, saldras por la puerta en un instante!"

"No! No! ¡No lo hare! Te lo prometo Blaine! Lo prometo!"

"Mentiroso!"

Y Blaine se perdía. Se cogía a Kurt, lo arrastraba a la pared de ladrillo y se lo cogía contra ella con todas sus fuerzas. Kurt iba a gritar y a llorar de la intensidad sexual y del dolor. Le encantaba la sensación de ser cogido tan brutalmente por Blaine, pero se le rompía el corazón de que Blaine lo hacía desde un lugar de dolor y rabia. Kurt sabía que Blaine aún lo amaba, pero Blaine estaba fastidiado por lo que había sucedido. Tenía miedo de su amor por Kurt. Miedo al amor que lo hizo débil.

Después, Blaine suavemente y con amor limpiaba la espalda de Kurt, lo abrazaba muy apretado y le susurraba, su voz llena de desesperación.

"Por favor no me dejes, Kurt. Te amo. Lo hago. No puedo evitarlo. Sólo... no me dejes otra vez. Por favor, no me dejes. Quiero amarte. Necesito amarte. Pero... me dejas cuando te amo. "

Kurt iba a llorar y tratar de convencerlo de su lealtad.

"Lo prometo Blaine, nunca te dejaré nunca de nuevo... Siempre voy a cuidar de ti. Te lo prometo. Te amo, Blaine. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo..." Y ellos se derribaron de nuevo a dormir.

Para el sábado por la noche, Blaine decidió que era suficiente. Había pasado una semana desde el ataque, y él estaba decidido a no gastar más tiempo en estar enojado. Ya era hora de seguir adelante. Había una lección que debían aprender de lo que pasó. Blaine nunca se permitiría estar en una posición débil y vulnerable, nunca más. Terminó en una posición débil, porque había sido un maestro débil. No había controlado a su esclavo.

Blaine estaba convencido de que su amor por Kurt lo había jodido y lo había salvado. Había dejado a Kurt ir a París porque lo amaba y quería hacerlo feliz. Eso había sido un error. El error más grande de su vida. Y lo había hecho por amor. Pero Kurt dijo que era ese mismo amor, que detuvo a Jace de esclavizarlo. Por lo tanto, el amor no era del todo malo. Sólo necesitaba obtener el control de las cosas. Control total, definitivamente y dominar a Kurt.

Él todavía lo amaba más que a nada, pero en la mente de Blaine, el amor era peligroso. Había sido demasiado indulgente con Kurt. Kurt tenía que ser re-entrenado. Blaine tenía que convertirse en un maestro mejor. Se lo debía a sí mismo y a Kurt. Si Blaine establecía las reglas, Kurt conocería sus límites y no trataría de empujar. Y si lo hacía... bueno, Blaine sólo tendría que castigarlo como el infierno.

Sí, ya era hora de un reinicio.

Reinicio y re-entrenamiento.

* * *

Domingo por la noche, Blaine se miró en el espejo. Por primera vez en meses, estaba muy contento con su reflejo. Su piel estaba completamente restaurada a su color oliva oscuro. Sus ojos eran oscuros y la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba atrapada en ebullición. Él tomó una respiración profunda. Se sentía fuerte y poderoso. Se sentía increíble. No, él nunca permitiría que alguien le robara esa sensación.

Blaine se sentó en el sofá. Kurt se levantó del espejo que Blaine le había comprado y fue a arrodillarse delante de él. Blaine apretó la frente contra Kurt y lo besó suavemente.

"Gracias por restaurarme."

"De nada maestro,".

Blaine se sentó y miró a los ojos de Kurt, atrapándolo.

"Te dije que las cosas tenían que cambiar. Estamos presionando el botón de reinicio en nuestra relación. Pues bien, esos cambios comienzan esta noche. Voy a establecer algunas reglas que deberás seguir las próximas dos semanas. No vas a discutir conmigo o me desobedecerás, Kurt. Cualquier desobediencia de tu parte, te hará ganar un castigo. Te amo, pero tengo que controlarte. La mierda que paso este verano, nunca, nunca volverá a suceder. Me entiendes? "

"Sí, amo".

"Bien. Primero, vamos a despertar en la mañana y te cogeré. No voy a cogerte esta semana. Los últimos cinco días han sido suficientes. Tu cuerpo necesita un descanso. Pero a partir de la próxima semana, te voy a coger todas las mañanas.

Mientras tomo una ducha, iras a hacer el desayuno. Después de comer, voy a terminar de vestirme con excepción de mis boxers y los pantalones. Me la vas a chupar antes de irme, y tratarás de mantener mi semen en tu boca hasta que te diga que lo tragues. Sólo un pequeño recordatorio, antes de irme durante el día de quien te posee. A quien le perteneces. Quiero que me pruebes todo el día. Lo entiendes, hermoso? "

Kurt asintió con entusiasmo. "Sí, amo". Blaine sonrió. Sabía que Kurt estaría, a la espera del permiso para tragarse eso, perverso como el infierno. Blaine amaba el control. Y la manera en que Kurt lo miró de rodillas, con la boca llena de la liberación de Blaine. Sexy como la mierda.

"Bien. Después, no se te permitirá salir del loft sin mí. Te quedarás aquí mientras estoy en el trabajo."

Kurt trago saliva. No le gustaba eso, pero él no estaba dispuesto a protestar. Por el momento, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que Blaine quería y necesitaba para recuperarse, porque él tenía un plan.

Kurt entendía la necesidad de Blaine del control. Él realmente no podía culparlo después de todo lo que había sucedido. Pero, él no quería que Blaine le echara la culpa a su amor. Kurt esperaba que si él se encargaba de Blaine, amarlo profundamente y permitir sentir el control que él ansiaba, facilitaría a que su miedo de amar demasiado a Kurt y eventualmente Blaine, se sentiría mejor acerca de su amor. En lugar de verlo como una debilidad, él lo reconocería como una fortaleza.

Y permitiría que Kurt hiciera ciertas cosas.

Como abrir una casa de diseño.

Blaine estaba mirándolo a sus ojos. "Entiendes, hermoso? No podrás salir del loft mientras estoy en el trabajo. Te quiero aquí".

Kurt asintió con la cabeza lentamente. No iba a discutir, pero él tenía una idea para ganar algo de libertad.

"Puedo ir a verte durante el día? Tal vez, vernos para el almuerzo?"

Blaine pensaba en ello. Eso estaría bien. Podrían ir a comer al restaurante al otro lado del edificio, o Kurt podría traerle el almuerzo. Y tal vez, en ciertos días, podría meter a Kurt a uno de los pisos vacíos del edificio, y atornillárselo. Eso sería increíble. Un Tarde de deleite.

"Está bien. Eso suena realmente bien."

Kurt sonrió. Perfecto. Eso le daría una oportunidad de salir y pasear un poco.

"Debes tener la cena preparada y lista, para cuando llegue a casa." Kurt asintió. Por supuesto.

"No puedes masturbarte durante el día y es posible que nunca te vengas sin mi permiso. Y, créeme. Sabré si lo haces y yo castigaré a tu pene. No a tu culo. Tu pene".

Los ojos de Kurt se cerraron. Por qué, por qué, por qué se encendía con eso? Y a que se refería Blaine con castigar a su pene y no a su culo?

"Eso es todo por ahora, pero habrá más. Lo entiendes todo?"

"Sí, amo".

"Bien. Entonces, qué te parece tu nuevo espejo?"

Kurt se levantó y se sentó en el banquillo. "Es hermoso. Muchas gracias. Realmente me encanta".

Blaine se acercó y se puso detrás de él. Él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y miró a sus reflejos.

"De nada". Blaine lentamente pasó los dedos por el cuello de Kurt. Rápidamente desabrochó el collar de K & B y lo quitó del cuello de Kurt. Kurt jadeó, sus manos volaron a su garganta.

"Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy tomando esto. Lo voy a reemplazar."

"Yo no quiero otro collar. Amo ese collar."

"Bueno, ya no lo puedes tener."

Kurt luchó por contener las lágrimas. Se había puesto el collar, religiosamente durante seis años. Independientemente del atuendo, Kurt nunca, nunca se lo quito. Al igual que Blaine se lo había dicho en su cumpleaños número 18.

"Qué vas a reemplazarlo?"

Blaine se inclinó y le besó suavemente la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt. Él no contestó la pregunta.

* * *

El martes, Kurt comprobó su atuendo en el espejo. No podía esperar para ir a París para recoger sus cosas. Había pensado en pedirle a Etienne que le enviara una ropa bien escogida, pero él realmente no quería correr ningún riesgo con su ropa. Desde el aspecto de su cuarto, Etienne nunca había tenido una pisca de cuidado en su vida mucho menos, la doblaría adecuadamente. Así que Kurt se quedó con las cosas que había dejado en el loft. Muy de la temporada pasada.

Como él se puso sus botas, su teléfono celular sonó. Kurt suspiró y se sentía culpable de nuevo por encima de su culpabilidad hacia Blaine.

Warren.

Warren no sabía que Kurt estaba de regreso en Nueva York y Kurt no estaba seguro de que quería decirle. Sabía que Warren querría verlo, y Kurt estaba seguro de que estaba fuera de discusión. Él no quería hacer nada que pueda hacer enojar a Blaine. Contempló no contestar, pero eso sólo lo hacía sentirse peor.

"Hola".

"Hey Kurt, cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien. Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien. Estas de nuevo en Nueva York?"

Kurt vaciló. Debería mentir? Él realmente no quería mentir.

"Sí".

"Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Para siempre".

"Para siempre?"

"Qué pasa con tu practica? No era por un año?"

Rayos. Kurt se había olvidado de eso. Tendría que decirle a Warren, que dejó su práctica. Kurt miró el reloj. Tenía que ponerse en marcha. No tenía permitido llegar tarde.

"Escucha Warren. Tengo que salir ahora mismo, pero te prometo explicarte lo que está pasando más tarde. Puedo llamarte?"

"De verdad me llamaras, Kurt?"

Kurt estaba herido, pero él sabía que Warren tenía razón para dudar.

"Sí. Te lo prometo. Tal vez podamos tomar un café esta semana. De acuerdo?"

"Claro Kurt. Adiós." Warren colgó.

Kurt se quedó mirando la pantalla. Se lo merecía. Él era un mal amigo. Un mal amigo y un esclavo malo. Lo único en que parecía ser bueno era para diseñar ropa, y estaba en suspenso por ahora. Con todo lo que pasaba, él no le preguntaría a Blaine en conseguir un trabajo. Por lo menos no ahora. Tal vez después de empezar las clases.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine se sentó en el restaurante al otro lado de las oficinas HWV, esperando y pensando en Kurt y la semana anterior. Sabía que se lo había cogido brutalmente, pero no estaba arrepentido. La cogida lo había ayudado a recuperarse. Además, Kurt se lo merecía. Había soportado las agresiones constantes a su culo y nunca pidió clemencia porque Kurt sabía que merecía ser castigado. Blaine no le importaba darle una semana de descanso. Se lo había ganado.

Sonó el teléfono de Blaine. Era Kent.

"Hola Blaine. Cómo estás?"

La voz de Kent era tranquila, el tono simpático en que la gente habla después de la muerte de alguien. Blaine había estado recibiendo este tipo de llamadas desde la semana pasada. El cuerpo de Jace no había sido descubierto por dos días. Sus compañeros del trabajo empezaron a sospechar cuando no se presentó a trabajar el lunes, y se perdió una reunión con un cliente importante el martes. El director de recursos humanos había comprobado su expediente y llamó a sus padres en Virginia, y llamo a Frances y le pidió que pasara por allí y viera cómo estaba. Frances lo había encontrado muerto en la sala de estar. La policía investigo brevemente, pero no había señales de que alguien hubiera jugado sucio. No forzaron la entrada, nada fue robado, no había signos obvios de trauma físico y no había drogas o alcohol en su sistema. Debido a que Jace era joven, el forense hizo una autopsia intensiva y exhaustiva. Al final, la policía declaro la causa de la muerte como un ataque masivo al corazón. Extraño y raro en alguien tan joven y saludable, pero no imposible.

Cuando la noticia de la muerte de Jace se extendió, sus amigos habían estado llamando a Blaine. Blaine jugó su parte. Él expresó su conmoción y tristeza por la muerte de su amigo. Habían colgado sólo por la tarde. Estaba bien cuando Blaine se fue.

"Estoy bien Kent. Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien. Siento mucho lo que escuche acerca de Jace. Maldita sea. Nadie debería morir tan joven."

Blaine dijo nada. Kent continuó.

"Sólo quería que supieras que te veré en el funeral el sábado. Lástima que no es aquí, pero puedo entender su familia que quieran hacerlo allí. Supongo que todos todavía viven en Virginia."

Mierda.

Blaine había olvidado por completo de que habría un funeral. Desde luego, no tenía intención de asistir. Se vería extraño si no asistía?

"Um... yo no tengo planes de asistir. Yo realmente no voy a funerales".

Kent se sorprendió. "De verdad? No iras?"

"No, yo no voy a ir."

"Oh. Bueno... está bien. Supongo que no te veré entonces. Oh, por cierto. Tengo información sobre tres políticas del seguro de vida para que pueda revisar. Tal vez podamos reunirnos la próxima semana?"

"Por supuesto".

"Está bien."

Blaine colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su silla. Maldita sea.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a Kurt caminando hacia él. Blaine se sintió endurecer ligeramente. No importa que, a sus ojos, Kurt siempre serie el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

"Hola maestro".

"Hola".

Una vez ordenado, Blaine decidió pedirle su opinión a Kurt.

"El funeral de Jace es el sábado."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Y qué?"

"Crees que deberíamos ir?"

Kurt parecía un poco horrorizado. "Por qué deberíamos?"

"Bueno... la gente sabía que éramos amigos. Aparentemente, todos, hasta el círculo social ira. Puede parecer extraño que yo no vaya".

"Pero... Blaine ... no podemos ir. Si Jace fue capaz de reconocer la oscuridad en ti, su familia no lo hará? O por lo menos los que son oscuros también? Cuántos hay? No lo sabes? Qué sí reconocen tu poder y piensan que podrías saber algo sobre su muerte?"

Blaine miró a Kurt. Él no había pensado en nada de eso.

Kurt miró a Blaine cerca. "Quieres ir?"

"En realidad no. Sólo que no quiero que la gente se pregunte por qué no estoy allí".

Blaine estaba en silencio, pensando en lo que Kurt había dicho. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, una pequeña parte de Blaine se alegró de haber conocido a Jace. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que podría haber otros ahí fuera como él. Ahora que sabía que había, tenía curiosidad. Jace heredó su oscuridad de su abuelo. Había otras personas en su familia?

Kurt parecía estar pensando lo mismo. "Crees que sus abuelos estarán ahí?" Blaine sabía en lo que Kurt estaba pensando. Si lo hacía, podría llegar a ver la abuela de Jace, Jessica. Otra esclava. Blaine sabía lo mucho que Kurt quería a alguien con quien hablar. Se sentía mal por eso. Blaine no le importaba saber de otro maestro. Sobre todo ahora. Esa mierda era peligrosa. Sin embargo, él sabía que Kurt anhelaba a alguien para compartir su experiencia. Kurt estaba solo en su esclavitud.

"Tal vez su abuelo. No le agradaba Jace porque era gay, pero... Jace era su nieto. Se vería raro si no asiste al funeral de su propio nieto".

"Vamos a hacer lo que decidas".

"Sí. Es lo que yo decida. Yo Decido. No tú."

Durante el almuerzo, Blaine charlo sobre algún caso en el que estaba trabajando. Kurt medio escuchó, obviamente distraído por sus propios pensamientos. Blaine finalmente dejó de hablar.

"Qué tienes en mente, Kurt?"

"Alguna vez me vas a perdonar por irme?"

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, Kurt estaba llena de arrepentimiento. No había querido hacerlo. Era lo que él estaba pensando, pero desde luego no tenía intención de tocar el tema.

Blaine lo miró. "No me he perdonado a mí mismo por dejar que te fueras."

"Tienes que perdonarme, Blaine. Tienes que hacerlo. No puedo soportar..." La voz de Kurt se fue apagando. Qué estaba haciendo? Por qué estaba presionándolo? Era demasiado pronto.

Blaine estaba en silencio. Sintió la ira aumentar en él. Por qué habría de perdonar a Kurt si no podía perdonarse a sí mismo?

"Me dejaste. Desde el primer día, siempre he sido honesto contigo acerca de lo que necesito. Sobre lo que significaría estar conmigo. Y, sin embargo, todavía me dejaste".

"Me dejaste ir."

"Te dejo ir porque estaba cegado por mi amor por ti. Pero, debería haberlo sabido mejor. Se supone que debes saberlo mejor cuando yo no. Mi compañero, recuerdas?"

Blaine se levantó y arrojó algo de dinero sobre la mesa. Se inclinó y besó el cuello de Kurt. Le susurró al oído. "Eres hermoso, y cogerte es glorioso. Pero eres un esclavo terrible. Ahora, vete a casa y espérame".

Blaine salió del restaurante.

Kurt se sentó allí, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Por qué había comenzado el asunto del perdón? En qué estaba pensando? No presiones. Deja que Blaine controle... todo.

Kurt no se levantó para irse. En lugar de eso, se quedó allí. Se sentía agotado y exhausto. No había tenido intención de hacer enojar a Blaine, su culo estaba dolorido, se sentía frustrado por no tener su ropa, Blaine parecía estar pensando en asistir al funeral de su violador…

"Estás bien?"

Kurt miró hacia arriba. Un hombre guapo con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes claros lo miraba con preocupación. Kurt le recordó a Tyler.

"Um... sí... estoy bien."

El hombre cogió una silla y se sentó. "No te ves bien. Tu novio parecía bastante enojado cuando salió de aquí. Su conversación parecía bastante intensa".

Kurt no dijo nada.

"No te preocupes. Yo no escuche. Estaba sentado en el bar. Pude leer su lenguaje corporal."

Kurt seguía sin decir nada.

"Sabes qué? Parece que te vendría bien un trago."

El hombre llamó a un camarero. "Dos vinos blancos, por favor. El Riesling nuevo que tienen en su menú sería genial."

Kurt comenzó a protestar. "Oh, no. No. No puedo beber a medio día. Tengo que regresar a casa."

"Un vaso no te va a matar y sólo son la 1:00 pm. Tienes tiempo para llegar a casa y hacer la cena para hombre enojado."

Kurt se sentó. Él no tenía ganas de discutir.

El camarero sirvió el vino. Kurt tomó un sorbo. Estuvo bien. Realmente bueno.

"Um, gracias... quienquiera que seas, pero el hombre enojado que acaba de salir es mi prometido."

"Chico suertudo. Tendría que tratarte mejor si se va a casar contigo".

"Él me trata bien."

"Claro que sí. Es por eso que sólo salió a grandes zancadas y te dejó aquí sentado al borde de las lágrimas."

Kurt no dijo nada. Se sentaron en silencio, bebiendo vino. Cuando el vaso estaba vacío, se puso de pie.

"Me tengo que ir. Gracias... No sé tu nombre."

"Andréw. Andréw Montiel. Puedes llamarme Drew."

"Soy Kurt Hummel. Gracias Drew. Eres muy amable. Realmente necesitaba eso."

Andrew sonrió. "Yo también nos veremos, Kurt."

Andrew observó Kurt salir.

Lindo culo... para un chico.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt quería borrar la tensión del almuerzo, así que hizo la comida favorita de Blaine. Bistec a la parrilla, verduras y arroz salvaje. Se duchó, solo peino su cabello y sólo se puso el delantal. Era la mitad de la semana, pero él sabía que iba a hacer feliz a Blaine, y quería a Blaine feliz.

Blaine entró y se detuvo cuando vio a Kurt.

Kurt desnudo. Su clase favorita de Kurt.

"Hola".

"Hola". Kurt se acercó a él y lo besó. Se dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina, pero Blaine lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él en un beso largo y profundo. Kurt se derritió. Blaine arrastró sus manos por la espalda de Kurt, a su culo. Lo apretó suavemente y puso a Kurt cerca de él. El cuerpo de Kurt respondió con entusiasmo. Su culo aún estaba adolorido, pero estaba desesperado porque Blaine le hiciera el amor. Ya que todo lo que había pasado, Blaine no le había hecho el amor una vez. Lo único que había hecho era cogérselo. Blaine pasó las manos por el culo de Kurt y lentamente toco su entrada. Kurt gimió. Por primera vez en dos semanas, el tacto de Blaine era dulce y suave.

"Por favor... por favor hazme el amor."

Blaine se detuvo y dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos eran fríos. "Yo decidiré cuándo volveremos a hacer el amor otra vez, y no será pronto. Voy a darme una ducha."

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el baño. Kurt suspiró y volvió a la cocina.

Cuando la cena terminó, Blaine sorprendido a Kurt con el anuncio de que iba a limpiar. Él le dijo a Kurt que descansara. Kurt se tiro en el suelo con su cuaderno de dibujo. Fue pronto su total absorción en la capa tres cuartos de longitud que estaba dibujando. Tan absorto que no se dio cuenta que Blaine puso una silla en el medio de la habitación, sacando pañuelos de su cajón de la cómoda o sacando un artefacto negro de debajo de su cama.

"Ven aquí Kurt."

Kurt miró con sorpresa. No se suponía que iba a tener esta semana libre?

Se arrastró hacia Blaine y se arrodilló delante de él.

"En qué puedo servirle, maestro?"

Blaine respiró profundamente. Kurt se veía sexy y sumiso como la mierda.

"Vamos a empezar con que abras la boca."

Kurt aceptó dócilmente el pene de Blaine, tomando todo dentro hasta que golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta. Blaine suavemente agarro el cabello de Kurt y empezó poco a poco a cogerse su boca.

"Yo iba a darle a tu culo un descanso esta semana, pero me pediste que te hiciera el amor. Vamos a suponer que significa que tu culo se siente mejor, así que te voy a castigar. Sabes por qué te estoy castigando Kurt? "

Kurt mantenía chupando mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Te estoy castigando por pedir sexo cuando te dije que estábamos tomando un descanso. Tú no controlas cuando tenemos sexo. Yo controlo cuando tenemos sexo".

Blaine permitió que Kurt lo llevara al borde de su orgasmo antes de sacarlo. Él le dijo a Kurt que se levantara.

"Tengo algo nuevo para que probemos. Quieres probar algo nuevo, Kurt." Kurt asintió. Como si alguna vez volvería a decir que no. Blaine levantó el artefacto negro. Era una barra de color negro de metal, con varios puños unidos. La sostuvo delante de Kurt.

"Esto es una barra separadora. Voy a amarrar tus tobillos a la misma. Esto te impedirá cerrar las piernas para que no cierres las piernas, lo harás Kurt?"

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron mientras miraba en el bar. "No señor".

"Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Mi propio esclavo sexual personal."

Blaine se inclinó hacia abajo y esposo los tobillos de Kurt a cada lado de la barra. Sacó un pañuelo y ato las manos de Kurt juntas. Lo amordazo con otro. Blaine maniobró con cuidado detrás de Kurt, se sentó en la silla. Él puso sus manos en las caderas de Kurt.

"Abajo Kurt."

Kurt lentamente se deslizó hacia abajo sobre el pene de Blaine, gruñendo y gimiendo contra la bufanda. Esto ya era una dura tortura a su culo, pero algo de estar encadenado a la barra, tomó el sentimiento a un nuevo nivel. Kurt estaba en éxtasis agonizante. "Ahora, esclavo, quiero que utilices tus piernas para subir y bajar. Cógete duro al pene de tu amo. Quiero que lo sientas. Todo eso. Cada centímetro".

Kurt gimió y se quejó a través de la bufanda. Blaine lo llevó hasta que entró su erupción en el culo de Kurt. Debido al alto calor constante del cuerpo de Blaine, su semen estaba caliente. El cuerpo de Kurt temblaba como la calidez lo inundó. Blaine levantó a Kurt de su ahora blando pene y le dijo que se agachara. Blaine rápidamente deslizó el vibrador en Kurt y lo puso en el nivel seis. Kurt gritó a través de la bufanda. Blaine se puso de pie, desató las manos de Kurt y adjunto las muñecas de Kurt a la barra. Dio un paso atrás y lo miró. Empezó a ponerse duro otra vez.

"Te ves tan hermoso. Encadenado, amordazado y vulnerable. Realmente debo atarte más a menudo. Voy a terminar unos papeles de la escuela. Quédate aquí. Y recuerda, no te puedes venir."

Blaine tomó su tiempo para llenar unos formularios que necesitaba para enviar antes de empezaran las clases. Escuchó los gemidos de Kurt y jugó con los niveles del vibrador. Por fin lo puso hasta el nivel diez y lo dejó allí. Los gemidos de Kurt se hicieron más fuertes y más desesperados. Blaine se inclinó y sacó el pañuelo de su boca. Kurt gimió en voz alta.

"Cómo se siente, precioso? Te quieres venir?"

"Oh... sí... oh... por favor amo..."

"Por favor, qué precioso?"

"Por favor... necesito venirme. Por favor... libéreme. No... Puedo... soportarlo más".

"Oh, creo que si puedes. Como cuestión de hecho, tal vez te voy a dejar así toda la noche."

"Oh... si eso te agrada... amo". Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. ¡Oh, cómo le gustaba escuchar esas palabras en boca de Kurt.

Blaine miró a Kurt durante otros diez minutos. Realmente amaba la forma en que se veía. Finalmente, se arrodillo, desamarro las muñecas de Kurt, y lo ayudó a subir lentamente, permitiendo que la sangre que se había subido a su cabeza bajara. Él sostuvo a Kurt antes de caer de rodillas y tomar el pene de Kurt en la boca. "Vente adentro de mí, Kurt." Kurt se vino en cuestión de segundos. Blaine cambio el nivel del vibrador a tres y ayudó a Kurt a sentarse en la silla. Le quito las esposas de los tobillos y lo llevó a la cama. Le quitó el vibrador y se lo besó suavemente.

"Te gustó tu castigo?"

Kurt asintió adormilado. La cogida, la tortura y el amor de decisiones. Fue una combinación como infierno celestial que Kurt amaba. Era adicto a ella.

A medida que se fue quedando dormido, la oscuridad se arremolinaba alrededor de Blaine.

Feliz de que las cosas estaban empezando a sentirse bien de nuevo.

Y emocionada por los planes del maestro para su esclavo.

* * *

**"Nota: Algunos han preguntado sobre si Kurt y Blaine usan lubricante durante el sexo. Una vez que Blaine comienza a metérsela a Kurt, la oscuridad empieza a proporcionarlo automáticamente.**

**No sería increíble en la vida real?"**

**La verdad si :3**

**AdryRamiss15 jeje si es que habia un problema con mi lap por eso empece a tardar en subir episodios **

**RocKath Girl - si es algo extraño jajaja pero yo apoyo a Kurt y noo prometo que ya casi no tardare en subir episodios **


	19. Chapter 19

**ADVERTENCIA: Blaine decide castigar duramente a Kurt a través de la esclavitud.**

**La última sección del capítulo. Pueden saltársela si son sensibles.**

* * *

Capítulo 19

_Your whisper, so clear__  
__The world disappeared__  
__I've fallen to the darkness__  
__It's impossible to express__  
__I move, confused__  
__I'm wrapped up, I've sinned__  
__So tired I'll never be free__  
__Oh I don't fight the feeling_

-Get Back in My Life de Maroon 5-

Blaine se hizo hacia atrás en su silla y miró alrededor de su oficina. Era su última semana en el bufete de abogados de Huntel, Wellington y VanSant. Blaine lo pensó y decidió que, en general, había tenido un buen verano en HWV. Había hecho una cantidad ridícula de dinero, se enteró de que podía usar sus poderes en el ámbito legal, y decidió que el derecho empresarial sin duda era el camino a seguir. Trabajo en la división corporativa las últimas semanas, había sido grande. Jack Taylor, el fiscal sobre las empresas, realmente parecía agradarle. Había tomado a Blaine bajo su ala y permitió que lo acompañara a las reuniones de negociación intensa y comparecencias ante el tribunal. Blaine lamentó estar fuera de la oficina la semana anterior. Le hubiera encantado pasar más tiempo trabajando con Jack. Consideró quedarse una semana más, pero sabía que Kurt estaba ansioso por llegar a París para ir por sus cosas. Además, Blaine estaba listo para unas vacaciones. Este verano le había dado una patada en el culo. Él y Kurt irían a París por una semana y luego irian a Biarritz, Francia. Ellos alquilarían una casa a pocos kilómetros de la playa. Se quedarían en el Biarritz una semana o dos y luego decidirían que querían hacer. Afortunadamente, la escuela no iniciaba hasta el 15 de septiembre. Tendrían unas semanas para simplemente relajarse y no hacer nada.

Blaine no tenía nada que empacar. El único objeto personal que había llevado a la oficina, era una foto de Kurt. Tomó la foto, la miró detenidamente y sonrió.

Kurt.

Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente como su pene se endureció.

El reinicio de su relación estaba en pleno efecto.

Y Blaine estaba en el cielo.

Al igual que la semana antes de que Kurt se fuera a París, su esclavización hacia Blaine se estaba fortaleciendo, pero ahora parecía con esteroides. Era como si todo lo que pasó, fue la causa de que la esclavitud creciera más fuerte y más severa para protegerlos y evitar que se separaran. La esclavización de Kurt lo consumía. Él era sumiso, obediente y dispuesto a dejar que Blaine tuviera el control total. Y la oscuridad de Blaine lo empujaba a tomar ese control y nunca soltarlo. El mando y dominio de Blaine sobre Kurt estaba creciendo más fuerte cada día. Blaine se sorprendió de lo rápido que estaban progresando las cosas, pero él pensó que era una reacción al ataque de Jace. Dejando que Kurt tuviera la oscuridad y Blaine en peligro. No iba a permitir que eso volviera a suceder otra vez.

Mike Huntel apareció en la puerta.

"Hey Blaine. Tienes un minuto?"

"Por supuesto." Mike entró y se sentó.

"Bueno, última semana. Espero que haya sido una gran experiencia para ti. Ciertamente hemos disfrutado tenerte."

"Ha sido una gran experiencia. Gracias por la oportunidad."

"Gracias por haber accedido a pasar el verano con nosotros. Tu trabajo ha sido excelente. Va a ser un excelente abogado."

Blaine no dijo nada. Mike continuó.

"Espero que consideres en volver el próximo verano."

"Oh, no lo sé. Me gustaría ver cómo va mi primer año y quiero asegurarme de tener una experiencia completa." Blaine miró de cerca y Mike habló lentamente. "Puede ser que incluso considere pasar un tiempo en la oficina del fiscal de la ciudad."

Mike no se inmutó. "Ellos no pagan tan bien como nosotros."

Blaine sonrió. "Estoy seguro de que eso es cierto."

"Bueno, la razón era para saber si tu novio estaba de regreso en la ciudad. Me gustaría tenerlos a los dos para cenar este sábado, si están disponibles."

"Claro. Eso suena bien."

"Muy bien. Samantha y yo estaremos encantados de tenerlos en casa."

Mike se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

"Blaine... estoy seguro de que no tengo que recordarte que somos el bufete número uno de abogados en la ciudad. Probablemente de toda la costa este. Pero lo más importante... somos una empresa que valora a sus abogados y a sus especiales... talentos. Tenemos que pagar mucho dinero a aquellos que brindan sus talentos legales a nuestra firma. También entendemos la importancia de cuando hay que salir del camino y permitir que las personas brillantes y con talento hagan sus cosas. No encontrarás eso en otras firmas. Sólo lo digo para que lo pienses al contemplar tu futuro".

Blaine asintió. "Por supuesto. Gracias."

Mike suspiró profundamente mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

Mike jugó duro.

También jugó sucio.

No le gustaba perder.

No iba a perder a Blaine Anderson.

* * *

El miércoles por la mañana alrededor de las 10:00 am, Kurt se sentó nerviosamente en un café en la calle de la oficina de Warren. Por fin había llamado a Warren y dispuesto para que ellos se vieran para tomar un café. Iba a ver a Blaine para el almuerzo a las 11:30, por lo que pensó que podía hablar con Warren durante una hora, antes de dirigirse al restaurante para ver a Blaine. Estaba nervioso por ver a Warren. En primer lugar, sabía que Blaine estaría furioso con él por hacerlo detrás de su espalda. Kurt había ido y venido de pedir permiso, y decidió no hacerlo. Si le preguntaba, y Blaine decía que no y luego él se iba con Warren de todos modos, sería desobedecer a su amo. Suponiendo que podía desobedecer a Blaine. En estos días, Kurt estaba seguro de que era físicamente imposible para él decir que no o desobedecer a Blaine. Su mente y su cuerpo no lo permitirían. A pesar de que técnicamente no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla, sabiendo que Blaine no lo aprobaría, su cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco. Él no quería desobedecer a Blaine. No quería hacer nada para que lo castigaran. Habían ido en línea y Blaine le había mostrado a Kurt todas las posiciones que podía hacer con el uso de la barra espaciadora. No, Kurt no quería ser castigado. Pero al mirar las fotos, su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con su mente. Su cuerpo tenía la esperanza de que Kurt se diera prisa y terminara con esa mierda pronto.

Warren llegó corriendo, con diez minutos de retraso.

"Kurt!" Warren lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Ohhh... Kurt siempre se sentía tan bien, apretándose contra él.

"Hola Warren."

Warren se sentó y miró a Kurt. No se habían visto en casi tres meses.

"Wow, Kurt. Te ves increíble. Quiero decir... siempre te ves muy bien, pero... realmente te ves increíble. Has cambiado tu rutina para el cuidado de tu piel?"

Kurt parecía un poco horrorizado. "Por supuesto que no. He perfeccionado la rutina a través de meses, casi años de ensayo y errores para determinar la mejor combinación para mi piel. Con la excepción de pequeños ajustes, no veo la perfección."

Warren se echó a reír. Kurt era precioso.

Warren pidió un café y escuchó a Kurt le dijo todo sobre Paris. Cuando Kurt se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de su café, Warren hizo la pregunta que le había estado molestando desde su última conversación.

"Parece que todo iba bien. Así que, por qué has regresado aquí para siempre?"

Kurt había decidido que no iba a mentirle. No era bueno en él de todos modos.

"Blaine me necesita. Intentamos estar separados uno del otro y... simplemente no funciono para nosotros. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Lo extrañaba tanto y el a mí. Decidí que Paris no valía la pena para estar lejos de él".

Warren sintió un hervir familiar de ira mezclada con el miedo que se arremolinaba en su estómago cada vez que el tema de Blaine se acercaba. Sobre todo cuando la discusión era en torno a que Blaine hacia que Kurt dejara atrás sus sueños.

"Kurt... esto es una mierda! Por qué? Por qué dejas que te haga esto? Kurt... tu relación con Blaine está jodida. Una jodida, insana, y un lío caliente! Eres más inteligente que eso! Por qué te quedas con ese idiota? "

"Porque lo amo!"

"Por qué? Por qué lo quieres? De verdad lo quieres o tienes miedo de él? Kurt... si estas con él por miedo, yo te ayudo. Sé lo que puede hacer y no tengo miedo. Y, no estoy diciendo esto, yo lo puedo reemplazar. Pero, te mereces algo mucho mejor que un controlador, idiota, caprichoso".

Kurt se levantó. "Suficiente! Cállate! Yo. Amo. a Blaine. Eso es lo que es, Warren. Eso no va a cambiar, y si no puedes aceptarlo, entonces no podemos ser amigos. No te permitiré insultar a Blaine e insultar mi inteligencia. Sí, ya sé que es raro y extraño y suena totalmente loco, pero es lo que quiero. Decidí hace años que esto era lo que quería, y seis años después, no he cambiado de opinión. Lo amo, Warren. Sé que no lo entiendes. Está bien. Pero, no voy a seguir teniendo esta discusión contigo. Es agotador. Así que, o supéralo y apóyame o... deja de llamarme. "

Kurt se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Kurt! ¡Espera!" Warren corrió y se encontró con él afuera.

"Kurt... lo siento. Yo no tenía intención de iniciar una pelea, es sólo... No me gusta ver que renuncies a todo por él. Su relación es tan unilateral. Siempre estás sacrificándote por él. Y tú? Alguna vez él se sacrificó por ti? "

Kurt permitió una leve sonrisa aparecer en sus labios mientras él se reía suavemente. "Oh, Warren. No tienes ni idea de lo que Blaine ha sacrificado por mí." Su fuerza, su poder, casi su vida.

"Qué? Qué ha sacrificado por ti?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No voy a jugar a este juego contigo. Me he pasado los últimos cuatro años, defendiendo a Blaine de ti. No voy a hacer más. Como lo dije Warren, aceptarlo y superarlo y sigue adelante o de lo contrario, nuestra amistad ha terminado. "

Warren tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya. "Está bien. No más discusiones sobre Blaine. Pero recuerda... si alguna vez..."

Kurt interrumpió. "Sí, lo sé. Déjalo."

"Está bien."

Caminaron en silencio hacia la oficina de Warren. Una vez fuera, Warren tomó la mano de Kurt de nuevo.

"Sólo para que conste, yo intenté salir con alguien."

"Ooo, cuéntame."

"Su nombre era Alex. Él era lindo. Salimos un poco este verano, pero después... No sé. Me dio la sensación de que estaba viendo a alguien más. O por lo menos, durmiendo con otra persona. Las cosas iban bien y luego desapareció por igual, una semana entera. De repente, todas las noches tenía planes. Después, cuando por fin lo vi al final de la semana, apenas podía caminar. Sabía que había estado dejando a alguien que selo cogiera, pero él lo negó. Entonces, hace un par de semanas que desapareció durante tres días. No se presentó a trabajar, no llamo. Cuando él me llamo, me dijo que estaba enfermo y no podía salir de la cama. Fui a verlo, y él estaba en la cama, pero no se veía enfermo. Se veía bien cogido otra vez. Decidí dejarlo ir. Me ha estado llamando, pero... ya he terminado con eso. "

Kurt sintió tan triste por Warren. Todo lo que Warren quería era amar a alguien.

"La persona correcta va a llegar. Alguien que merezca tu buen corazón y todo lo el amor que estas muriendo por darle a alguien."

Warren miró a los ojos de Kurt. Kurt sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

"Pero no soy yo, Warren. Tengo mi amor. Un loco, enfermo, apasionado, sexy, esclavizan te amor. Y estoy contento con él."

"Sí, lo sé."

Kurt le dio un fuerte abrazo a Warren, sosteniéndolo un poco más de lo necesario. Sabía que no volvería a verlo por un tiempo. Era difícil para él hacer las cosas que sabía que a Blaine no le gustarían.

"Voy a hablar contigo pronto, de acuerdo?"

"Está bien Kurt."

Kurt se volvió para alejarse.

"Kurt?"

"Sí?"

"Te amo".

"Lo sé."

* * *

Como Blaine salió de su oficina a las 5:00 pm, le envió un mensaje de texto a Kurt.

B - Tengo que hacer una parada de camino a casa. Mantén la cena caliente. Estaré en casa a las 19:30. Te amo.

K - Sí, maestro. Te amo.

Blaine llamó un taxi y se dirigió a un edificio anodino en Brooklyn. Le dijo al conductor que lo esperara.

Tocó el timbre y miró directamente a la cámara de seguridad. Y vino una voz a través del altavoz.

"Ah, Sr. Anderson. Adelante"

La puerta se abrió y entró Blaine.

Caminó por un tramo de escaleras y en una sala de exposición.

"Buenas noches, Sr. Anderson. Encantado de verlo de nuevo."

"Gracias. Su texto decía que estaba listo."

"Sí, lo está. Y puedo decir, a su gusto y el diseño es exquisito. Es verdaderamente hermoso."

Blaine se sentó y abrió la caja. Miró a su compra por encargo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Su artesanía es excepcional. Es exactamente lo que yo quería. Gracias."

"Por supuesto. Puedo ser tan atrevido como para preguntar si se me permite usar el diseño en otros clientes? Realmente es magnífico."

Blaine pensó por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

"No. Esto es un tipo de creación única para un tipo de hombre único. No quiero que otros lo tengan."

"Entendido. Voy a respetar sus deseos."

"Gracias."

Blaine metió la caja en su bolsa, le entregó un sobre de dinero en efectivo, y se dirigió al taxi para ir a casa.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Esa noche, la sumisión de Kurt estaba en su punto más alto. Estaba seguro de que fue provocado por su reunión ilícita con Warren. Cuando Blaine entró por la puerta, Kurt caminó hacia él y cayó de rodillas frente a él. Blaine lo miró mientras la oscuridad comenzó a girar alrededor, cada vez más caliente con la dominación y control. Le acarició el cabello a Kurt y pasó un dedo por su mejilla y suavemente en sus labios. Maldita sea, los labios de Kurt eran tan rosados y suaves. Al igual que la seda.

"Buenas noches, Kurt."

"Buenas noches, Maestro."

"Me extrañaste?"

Kurt apretó la cara contra la ingle de Blaine y le susurró. "Sí".

"Tengo un regalo para ti."

Kurt miró con emoción. "Qué?"

"Después de la cena."

Mientras comían, Blaine le dijo a Kurt sobre la invitación de Mike para la cena. Kurt estaba emocionado, pero luego frunció el ceño.

"Qué pasa?"

Kurt suspiró. "Tengo un atuendo que sería perfecto para la cena. Por supuesto, está en París."

"Puedes ir a comprar uno mañana durante el día."

Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron. "En serio?"

"Sí".

"Gracias señor."

Después de la cena, Blaine esperó hasta que Kurt limpiara la cocina y se sentara a su lado en el sofá. Blaine se levantó y se quitó la ropa. Se sentó en la cama y se apoyó en sus manos. Kurt sabía lo que esto significaba. Kurt se puso de pie y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación. Se quitó lentamente su ropa. Se quedó allí, esperando. Blaine se acercó al borde de la cama.

"Vamos arrodíllate delante de mí, Kurt."

Kurt se acercó y se arrodilló. Blaine se inclinó y lo besó. Fue un beso devorador, lleno de deseo y demanda. El beso dejo a Kurt sin aliento y encendido. Blaine lo miró a los ojos, pero no lo atrapo.

" Me perteneces, precioso?"

"Sí, amo".

"Quieres pertenecerme?"

"Sí. Sí Blaine. Siempre. Tú eres mi maestro. Siempre."

"Ve a sentarse al espejo que te compre."

Kurt se fue para el espejo y se miró en el espejo. Blaine estaba detrás de él, con las manos en los hombros de Kurt. Miraron sus reflejos.

"Cuando tomé el collar de K & B, te dije que iba a reemplazarlo con algo. Esto es ese algo."

Blaine saco un collar de plata delante de Kurt. En realidad, parecía un collar de gargantilla. Tenía diez corazones, espaciados con buen gusto, y en el centro de cada corazón tenía un diamante. Grabado en la parte interior del collar estaban estas palabras:

_Kurt Hummel, El hermoso esclavo de Blaine Anderson_

Kurt tenía el collar en sus manos y leyó la inscripción. Estudió el collar.

"Te gusta?"

"Oh, Blaine. Sí. Es precioso. Lo amo."

"Entonces vamos a ponértelo."

Blaine tomó el collar de Kurt y suavemente lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Era un poco estrecho, pero cómodo. Kurt tenía la sensación de que era un poco apretado, a propósito. Amaba a Blaine por ese pequeño detalle. Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y Blaine le dio un beso al revés.

"Eres mío, Kurt. Todo mío."

Kurt asintió con entusiasmo. "Sí. Soy tuyo. Todo tuyo. Tú eres mi amo. Soy tu esclavo. Yo te pertenezco y sólo a ti."

Kurt se levantó y Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, acercándolo. Kurt pasó las uñas por la espalda de Blaine y lo besó suavemente.

"Tú eres mi maestro, Blaine. Me dueño. Te pertenezco. Me posees. Me controlas y yo te amo. Te amo. Te amo."

Blaine besó profunda y lentamente a Kurt maniobrándolo hacia la cama. Él continuó besándolo, abriéndose camino por su cuello. Kurt contuvo el aliento, deseando que continuara sus besos suaves y sus toques. Necesitaba esto, tanto. Para ser amado y no sólo cogido.

Blaine comenzó a lamer su pecho, girando su lengua en los pezones de Kurt, lamiendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pene. Poco a poco lamió el pene de Kurt y luego suavemente lamió sus bolas, tomándolas suavemente en su boca y succionándolas. Kurt clavó las uñas en la cama. Ohhh. Eso. Eso. Eso. Blaine pasó la lengua alrededor de la entrada de Kurt antes de deslizar la lengua dentro. Kurt arqueó las caderas y gimió, extendiendo sus piernas tanto como fue posible. Blaine siguió lamiendo suavemente antes de volver a su lengua con dos dedos. Él suavemente los retorcía mientras inhalaba el pene de Kurt en su boca, succionando con firmeza, pero con delicadeza y dulzura. Kurt estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Tan bueno. Tan, tan bien. Esto era lo que necesitaba, lo que quería, desesperadamente. Blaine lo chupó hasta que pudo sentir el orgasmo de Kurt en aumento. Soltó su pene y lo miró a los ojos. "Vente por mí, hermoso. Vente duro." Tomó el pene de Kurt en la boca y rápidamente lo succiono. Kurt gritó mientras su orgasmo fluía de su cuerpo y en la boca de Blaine. Blaine lo tragó y luego se deslizo en el interior de Kurt. Se movía lentamente, deliberadamente y con cuidado. La oscuridad se envolvió alrededor de ellos y se presionó suavemente a Blaine, más profundo. Kurt era un charco derretido. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y le susurró mientras lloraba.

"Oh, Blaine... mi amo... te amo. Tu esclavo te ama. Te amo mucho, maestro."

Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt.

"Te amo, Kurt. Lo hago. Pero... necesito saber que no me dejaras. Necesito... controlarte. Tengo que tenerte Kurt. Tengo que hacerlo."

"Puedes tenerme, Blaine. Es tuyo. Soy tuyo. Contrólame. Soy tu esclavo. Tú eres mi maestro. Te pertenezco".

"Prometo obedecerte, Blaine. Lo prometo."

Esas palabras hicieron que Blaine estuviera sobre el borde. Él se vino con fuerza, el calor de su semen causando que Kurt jadeara y gritara, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Blaine.

Después de unos minutos, Blaine salió de Kurt, y Kurt pasó a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Blaine. Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Nunca te puedes quitar el collar. Tú eres mi esclavo. Para siempre."

"Nunca me lo quitaré. Tú eres mi maestro. Para siempre."

* * *

Viernes.

Último día.

Blaine fue recibido por un Adiós y buena suerte de la firma, que colgaba sobre la puerta de su oficina. Durante toda la mañana, la gente ofrecía asesoramiento sobre la facultad de derecho y darle las gracias por pasar el verano en la empresa. Blaine apreciaba todo el asesoramiento y los buenos deseos. Con la excepción del caso Andrés Montiel, había sido un buen verano y sería un aspecto asombroso en su currículum.

Naturalmente Kurt no encontraba el atuendo perfecto el jueves, por lo que pidió permiso para ir a comprar de nuevo el viernes. Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. Decidió disfrutar de su último almuerzo como un tipo de trabajo, solo en el restaurante al otro lado del edificio. Estaba realmente contento de estar solo. Le dio tiempo para pensar en la cena de mañana con Mike y Samantha. Blaine estaba seguro de que había más en esta cena que simplemente compartir una comida. Supuso que finalmente sabría lo que Mike quería con él, y como sabía mucho acerca de los poderes de Blaine. Blaine quería saberlo antes de comenzar la escuela. Sus poderes se suponían eran un secreto. Era peligroso que la gente lo supiera. Si Mike no tenía cuidado, Blaine podría tener que matarlo. Si es posible, él perdonaría a Samantha.

"Entonces, el chico maravilla se va." Blaine miró hacia arriba.

David Taylor.

Blaine había evitado a David después del caso Jamison. David no le agradaba, para empezar y le agradaba aún menos después de la ayuda de Blaine sobre el caso. También sabía que Dave no era estúpido. David sabía que Blaine había hecho algo. Él no sabía qué.

Y lo que quería saber.

"Sí. Es hora de que empiece la escuela."

David se dejó caer en una silla y frunció el ceño ante Blaine.

"Uh huh. Como si necesitaras la escuela de leyes. Quiero saber. Quiero saber cómo sacaste la verdad de Jamison."

"No sé de qué estás hablando. Sólo le hice unas cuantas preguntas."

"Claro. Preguntas que había estado haciendo durante seis putos meses. Hiciste algo. No sé qué es, pero vas a decirme. Me debes por lo menos eso. Me has hecho quedar mal delante de mi cliente y otro abogado. "

"En realidad, creo que hice quedar bien a la empresa enfrente de un cliente e impresione como el infierno a otro abogado. Eso es bueno para la empresa. Para todos nosotros... bueno, tu. Estas en el mismo equipo que todos, no? "

"No carajo. Nadie en HWV está en el mismo equipo. Cada abogado trabaja para sí mismo, todos tratando de besar el culo de Mike para conseguir una asociación y las ventajas que vienen con él. Pero paseas y disfrutas de la oficina de la esquina, la membresía del gimnasio y el almuerzo semanal con el fundador, como si hubieras tenido y ganado un caso ante la corte suprema".

David se acercó a Blaine y bajó la voz.

"Estás cogiéndote a su hija o... se la estas chupando?"

Blaine rodó los ojos y suspiró. Por qué fue su vida estaba llena de idiotas? Todo lo que quería era ejercer la abogacía y estar con Kurt. Su padre, Phil, Warren, Jace, este imbécil. Por qué atraía pendejos que prácticamente le rogaban que los matara?

"No me la estoy cogiendo, no se la estoy chupando a nadie, excepto a mi novio. Y tú David? Cuándo fue la última vez que conseguiste un poco de culo?"

David miró. "Eres gay? Entones, este verano fue un programa de acción afirmativa para los homosexuales?"

"No. Creo que Mike está en busca de talento. Verdadero talento. No perdedores que son demasiado perezosos o estúpidos... para ganar los casos."

"Por qué un pendejo como tú que ni siquiera se ha graduado todavía! Sólo espera. Espera hasta que estés..."

Blaine estaba cansado de esta mierda. Era tiempo de que la memoria de Dave desapareciera. Lo miró a los ojos, lo atrapó y borró sus recuerdos de Blaine de estar en la reunión Jamison. Cuando terminó, Dave parpadeó y lo miró.

"De qué estábamos hablando?"

"Nada. Nos estábamos preparando para caminar de regreso a la oficina."

"Oh. Bien."

Al final del día, se detuvo por Mike. Le tendió la mano.

"Bueno Blaine, gracias de nuevo. Por todo."

"No hay problema".

"Te veré a ti y a Kurt mañana por la noche? Alrededor de las 7:00 PM?"

"Sí, vamos a estar ahí."

"Bueno. Te veré entonces."

Como Blaine montó abajo en el ascensor, se preguntó si esta era la última vez que iba a estar en las oficinas de Huntel, Wellington y VanSant. Él pensó que sabría la respuesta después de la cena de mañana.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Viernes por la noche.

Noche Castigo.

Blaine había decidido que el viernes por la noche debía ser relajante. En vez de que Kurt cocinara la cena, Blaine llevaría algo a casa, saldrían o pedirían algo. Ellos podrían ver la TV o una película. Y entonces Blaine torturaría como el infierno a Kurt.

Dado a que Kurt había estado fuera de compras todo el día, decidieron pedir una pizza. Blaine se sentó en el sofá mientras Kurt se sentaba en sus pies. Blaine no le había dicho que se sentara allí. Kurt simplemente se colocó allí. A Blaine le gusta esto. Lo encendía.

Vieron algunos reality shows, riéndose de la locura. Hablaron de sus planes de viaje. Se iban a París el martes. Kurt no podía esperar. Tenía ganas de mostrarle a Blaine su apartamento, tenía que ver a Etienne, y lo llevaría a sus cafés favoritos. Ambos se mostraron entusiasmados con Biarritz. Estuvieron de acuerdo en no hacer absolutamente nada más que sentarse en la playa todo el día, y coger toda la noche.

Hablando de coger...

Blaine se levantó y tiró de la barra de separación de debajo de la cama. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos y su respiración se aceleró ligeramente.

"Ponte de pie Kurt."

Blaine se acercó a él y comenzó a besar su cuello. Kurt se quedó helado. Blaine sabía que se había reunido con Warren el miércoles?

"Uno de los problemas que hemos tenido este verano... en realidad, durante los últimos cuatro años, es un asunto relacionado con la dinámica de nuestra relación. Yo soy el amo. Tú eres el esclavo. Pero, a menudo he permitido que olvides eso. Ese olvido ha causado que te salgas de control. Las cosas están mucho mejor ahora. Mucho, mucho mejor. En realidad, malditamente fantásticas. Pero, creo que es importante que nosotros tengamos un fuerte recordatorio semanal de quién es el maestro y quién el esclavo". Blaine se acercó al oído de Kurt y le susurró suavemente. "Hay que recordarte que estás a mi merced."

Kurt estaba temblando. El corazón le latía con fuerza y su pene estaba dolorosamente duro. Kurt cerró los ojos. Por qué amaba esto? Debía estar loco.

"Quítate la ropa y ponte de rodillas."

Kurt se desvistió lentamente y se arrodilló. Blaine agarró una manta, la doblo en un cuadrado, y le pido a Kurt arrodillarse en ella.

"Pon la cabeza en el suelo, las muñecas de nuevo por los tobillos."

Kurt hizo lo que le dijo. Blaine estaba detrás de él y ato las muñecas y los tobillos de Kurt en la barra. Kurt estaba atrapado en su lugar y se extendió muy abierto. No podía moverse.

Blaine se levantó y caminó a su alrededor. Perfecto.

"Cómo te sientes, precioso?"

Kurt respiró hondo. "Atrapado".

"Eso suena maravilloso. Debes estar atrapado. Atrapado y sin poder moverte. Porque si estás atrapado y no puedes moverte, no puedes dejarme."

Blaine soltó el control, envolviéndolo alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt. Kurt gimió cuando se apretó alrededor de él, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado. Blaine se arrodilló detrás de él. Tomó la cabeza de su pene y la paso con suavidad por la entrada de Kurt, corría el líquido preseminal alrededor de su agujero apretado, pero no presiono hacia adelante.

"Me gusta mucho esta posición, Kurt. Tu culo esta indefenso y está a mi merced. Debería dejarte así cuando me vaya a clase todos los días. Entonces nunca tendría que preocuparme por que te vayas."

La mente de Kurt estaba corriendo. Se sentía tan expuesto y sin poder. Estaba realmente a la merced de Blaine. La sensación de estar atado de esta manera, la parte superior del control... se estaba ahogando en la rendición hacia Blaine.

"Debo cogerte como estas, Kurt? En esta posición, sentirías cada centímetro de mi pene, golpeando en tu agujero. Te gustaría eso, Kurt? Quieres que te coja duro?"

Kurt cerró los ojos. Sí. Estaba loco.

"Sí... por favor..."

"Estás seguro, hermoso? No voy a hacerlo despacio. Quiero que lo sientas. Voy a tomar por completo a tu culo. Quiero que lo sientas y recuerdes a quien le perteneces."

"Sí... por favor... Blaine... me cojas. Cógeme maestro... cógeme..."

"Cómo quieres que lo haga Kurt?"

"Cógeme como tú me posees."

No digo más.

Blaine empujó hacia delante lentamente, colocando todo hacia adentro. Kurt dejó escapar un largo gemido al sentir el pene de Blaine llenarlo completamente. Sí, podía sentir cada centímetro. Cada glorioso centímetro. Blaine sacudió lentamente hacia adelante, golpeando juguetonamente con la próstata de Kurt. Kurt comenzó a hacer un sonido de llanto de tono alto. Trató de escabullirse por ahí, pero no pudo. Oh, dulce madre de... mierda. Kurt nunca había soñado que ser cogido lentamente podría ser peor que ser cogido duro y rápido. Esta fue una tortura más allá de lo que jamás había sufrido.

Blaine se salía lentamente y luego se deslizaba de nuevo, esta vez más rápido y un poco más duro. Poco a poco aumentó su velocidad hasta que se deslizaba, directo y duro en el culo de Kurt. Kurt gruñó con cada golpe. Pequeños, gruñidos sexys que volvieron a Blaine loco.

"A quién le perteneces, Kurt?"

"Yo... te... pertenez ... co... a..."

"Qué dice en tu collar?"

"Yo... per... tenezco... a... Blaine."

"Una vez más!"

"Yo... per... tenezco... a... Blaine!"

Al momento en que Blaine se vino, Kurt no podía hablar más. Él sólo gimió y gruñó de dolor. Una dulce, inspirador sexo, de agonía, que se sentía increíble. Tenía que venirse, tanto, pero no podía hablar. Se sentía loco de deseo sexual y la excitación. Él se iba a venir sin permiso y sólo sufriría las consecuencias.

Blaine se había retirado y estaba arrodillado detrás de Kurt, recuperándose de su poderoso orgasmo. Sabía que Kurt estaba sufriendo. Blaine cruelmente tomó su mano y la metió en el culo lleno de semen de Kurt, girando alrededor tocando.

Kurt gimió.

"No te vengas Kurt."

Kurt gritó. "Por favor!"

Blaine añadió otro dedo. "No te puedes venir, esclavo."

Kurt estaba tratando de moverse, hacer lo que fuera para detener la agonía llena de éxtasis que estaba, pero estaba completamente inmovilizado. Comenzó suplicar en voz alta.

"Por favor, maestro! Por favor!"

Blaine deslizó dos dedos más dentro y fuera del rojo, húmedo agujero de Kurt que estaba goteando. Kurt gritó. Estaba a punto de perder.

Blaine quitó los dedos, se inclinó y lamió.

Eso lo hizo.

Kurt perdió.

Él se vino con un grito ensordecedor. Su cuerpo se estremeció y se convulsionó, pero realmente no se movió debido a las ataduras y el control. Kurt gritó y gritó, y luego se desmayó.

Blaine suavemente lo libero de la barra y lo puso en el control. Yacía boca abajo, en el suelo, al lado de Kurt. El rostro de Kurt estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor. Su cuerpo se relajó, y Blaine estaba seguro de que había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Blaine se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de Kurt. Tan hermoso. Mientras yacía allí, mirando a Kurt, fue superado por su amor a este hermoso hombre. Porque lo amaba. Tanto. Demasiado. No podía evitarlo. Kurt sacó todo el amor en Blaine. El único amor que existía dentro de Blaine. Blaine decidió que el amor no era malo. Era una fuerza.

Mientras él tuviera el control completo.

* * *

**Hola a todos ! algunos me han pedido que traduzca "Go Your Own Way" no prometo nada le envie un mensaje a la autora pero no me ha respondido :/ pero en cuanto me de permiso empiezo a traducir y subir los episodios :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**"Sé que los dos capítulos anteriores fueron bastante intensos, pero Blaine y Kurt pasaron por una crisis en su relación. Ellos están encontrando su camino de regreso, y en este capítulo, lo harán.**

**Amor, amor, amor..."**

* * *

Capítulo 20

_This has not been easy__  
__This has been hard__  
__I am scarred__  
__And I do not know what to do with you_

_-Miss You Love You de Maroon 5-_

Sábado por la mañana, Blaine se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, viendo y escuchando a Kurt. Kurt estaba haciendo pan tostado francés y charlando alegremente sobrecosas al azar. Blaine se había perdido en la charla constante de Kurt alrededor de una docena de temas diferentes en el transcurso de 30 minutos. Le encantaba el sonido de la voz de Kurt. Los ojos de Blaine se acercaron al reloj. Las 10:00 am. El funeral de Jace estaba empezando. Blaine sintió una pequeña punzada de... qué? Odiaba a Jace. Lo odiaba por lo que había hecho con él, pero... había sido agradable saber de alguien como él. Alguien con la oscuridad, al igual que él. Se la pasaban bien juntos. Por supuesto, todo resultó ser una mentira. Jace se pudría en el infierno.

Como Blaine vio a Kurt, pensó en la primera vez que se vieron. El cielo. Blaine había mirado a Kurt, y de inmediato decidió que era la encarnación humana de los cielos. Kurt era el cielo y Blaine era el infierno. Kurt fue el cielo que mantenía el infierno de Blaine bajo control.

Control.

El cielo controla el infierno.

Pero el maestro controla al esclavo.

El miedo de Blaine de que Kurt se fuera, lo llevó a querer controlarlo y dominarlo. Él nunca, nunca quería sentirse débil otra vez. Además, él amaba a Kurt. Kurt era la única persona que Blaine realmente amaba.

Amor.

De repente, Blaine podía oír su última conversación con O, en su cabeza.

"Bien por ti Blaine. Estás escuchando tu amor por Kurt en lugar de tu poder sobre él. Eso es una buena cosa."

"Lo es? Cómo puede ser una buena cosa para nosotros estar separados? Es mi esclavo. Debería estar conmigo."

"Entonces, por qué no lo obligas a estar contigo?"

"Porque lo amo. Yo lo quiero mucho y quiero que sea feliz."

"Y eso es bueno Blaine. Ese es tu amor por él que te protege. Impide que te acerques demasiado y quedes atrapado en tu poder y el control. No cometas el mismo error que tu abuelo."

Demasiado atrapado en el poder y el control.

Tu abuelo fue asesinado porque él quedo atrapado por el poder y se perdió en el control.

Jace fue asesinado porque quería más poder.

Blaine estaba vivo porque...

Blaine miró a Kurt, como la realización y la comprensión inundaron su mente.

Porque él siempre amo más de Kurt que tratar de controlarlo.

Esa noche, Jace tenía el control. Pero no significaba nada porque no había amor.

"Kurt..."

"Sí?"

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

"No, Kurt... quiero decir..." Blaine se detuvo. Qué estaba tratando de decir? Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró. Blaine rara vez se veía tan vulnerable y emocional. "Qué es?"

"Te... Te amo, Kurt. Te amo más que a nada. Me alegro de que eres mío y que quieres ser mío. Sé que no es fácil estar conmigo. Sólo... estoy contento de que me amas. Eso, siempre me has amado y que aceptas todo lo que viene conmigo. Sé que te poseo, pero yo sólo te poseo porque te entregaste a mí. Podrías haberme dejado... en la escuela, cuando te diste cuenta de cómo serían las cosas. Pero, no lo hiciste. Supongo... sólo estoy tratando de decir... me alegro de que me amas y te amo. Te amo tanto Kurt, y... lo entiendo. Entiendo que el amor es una fuerza. Que el amor es lo que hace este trabajo. Nos hace funcionar. "

"Eso significa que no te importa amarme tanto como lo haces?"

Blaine suspiró. "No, no me importa, pero... todavía estoy asustado. Cometí un gran error como, por amor a ti. Pero... no quiero amarte menos. No puedo amarte menos. No puedo dejar de amarte, yo sólo hago. Puedes sacarlo de mí. No puedo describir el amor que ciento por ti. Es... es la única cosa en el mundo que completamente me abruma".

Blaine dejó de hablar y miró a la mesa. Kurt se acercó y se sentó frente a él, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

"Los dos nos equivocamos este verano, pero no fue por amor. Sí, me dejaste ir porque me amas y si sabías lo mucho que quería ir. Pero, no culpes de lo que sucedió a nuestro amor. La culpa es del hecho de que simplemente no entendemos las consecuencias. Recuerda lo que tu bisabuela Janice le preguntó la sacerdotisa? se supone que me ames con un amor que coincida con la fuerza y el poder de la oscuridad. Pues piensa en que tan fuerte eres? Qué tan poderosa es tu oscuridad. Por supuesto que me amas demasiado. No puedes evitarlo. No tienes opción. "

Blaine miró a Kurt.

Diablos.

Nunca había pensado en eso.

"Sabes qué, Kurt eres más inteligente que yo."

Kurt le sonrió. "Por supuesto que sí. Los esclavos siempre son más inteligentes que sus amos."

Blaine se levantó, rodeó la mesa y puso a Kurt de pie. Él lo besó suavemente, su lengua lamiendo suavemente en los labios de Kurt. Los labios de Kurt se abrieron y sus lenguas se degustaron una a otra, como si fuera la primera vez. Kurt gimió dentro del beso como él entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine, tirando de su boca más cerca, más profundo. Se besaban febrilmente, cada uno tratando de devorar al otro. Blaine deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia el, mientras deslizaba la otra mano en los boxers de Kurt. Él comenzó a acariciar suavemente el pene de Kurt. El ritmo de la respiración de Kurt aumentó y sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban. Poco a poco se hundieron en el suelo. Blaine se detuvo sólo para quitarle los boxers a Kurt junto con los suyos. Se movió hacia abajo y tomó la cabeza del pene de Kurt en su boca, lamiendo y succionando lentamente deslizándolo hacia adentro y hacia fuera. Kurt gimió y arqueó las caderas, tratando de empujar más en la boca de Blaine. Blaine succiono hasta que Kurt no pudo soportarlo. Kurt agarró el cabello de Blaine y empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, lo que obligó a que su pene fuera a lo más profundo de su garganta. Blaine se rio en su mente mientras expertamente chupaba el pene de Kurt hasta que se vino.

Blaine besó y lamió el cuerpo de Kurt hasta que mirarlo a los ojos.

"Qué quieres que haga, precioso?"

"Hazme el amor en la pared."

Kurt envolvió con sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine y lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras Blaine se lo llevó a la pared. Apretó Kurt contra ella, alineo su pene con la entrada de Kurt, y se deslizó lentamente. Kurt gruñó y siseó. A pesar de todas las cogidas, el culo de Kurt seguía apretado y el enorme pene de Blaine siempre se sentía tan bien en su interior. Llenándolo completamente y lo dejó sin aliento.

"Te duele?"

"Sí... pero eso es lo que lo hace... oh... tan bueno. Me has entrenado para tomarlo... y me encanta."

Blaine se sentía tan excitado por las palabras de Kurt, que tenía que centrarse duro y realmente concentrarse para mantener sus movimientos lentos y suaves.

Pasaron todo el sábado en la cama. Hicieron el amor un par de veces, pero la mayoría simplemente disfrutar de estar juntos. Blaine pasó las manos y la lengua sobre cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kurt, dejando a Kurt derretido y relajado. Comieron mantequilla de maní y mermelada en la cama, dormían y despertaban. Las cosas finalmente se sentían bien de nuevo. Kurt podía sentir su esclavitud, más fuerte que nunca, pero también se sentía profundamente amado y apreciado. Blaine estaba todavía lleno de dominio y mando, pero se suavizaba con todo su amor por Kurt. Él había estado conteniendo su amor por dos semanas. Ahora, permitió que fluyera libremente, y Kurt se ahogó en el sentimiento.

A última hora de la tarde, mientras yacía boca abajo, con la cabeza sobre sus brazos, Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine. Blaine estaba boca arriba, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo.

"Blaine?"

"Sí hermoso?"

"Acerca de la barra de separación..."

Kurt susurró. "Realmente lo amo." Kurt se cubrió la cara con las manos, ya que sintió que su rostro se ponía roja. Oh, qué diablos le pasaba? Por qué, por qué, por qué amaba esas cosas?

Blaine se rio y sacó las manos de Kurt de su rostro. Él lo besó suavemente.

"Bueno. Prometo usarla semanalmente."

Kurt se acurrucó más cerca de Blaine y puso su cabeza en su pecho.

Blaine sonrió al techo.

La oscuridad se arremolinaba alrededor feliz.

También le gustaba la barra de separación.

Y, también le gustaba el amor.

* * *

Esa noche, Blaine y Kurt se tomaron de las manos mientras estaban en el coche Lincoln Town de Mike, a su departamento en el lado este. Blaine se volvió de repente a Kurt.

"Te perdono".

Kurt le dio una mirada dura. "Estás seguro?"

"Sí".

"Te perdonas a tí mismo?"

Eso fue difícil. "Lo estoy intentando."

Cuando el coche se desaceleró en frente del edificio, el portero saltó a abrir la puerta. "Buenas noches caballeros."

Blaine miró hacia el edificio. Este. Este era el tipo de edificio en el que quería que vivieran algún día. Kurt lo miró y sonrió.

"Recuerda, yo viviría contigo en una caja de cartón, en el centro de Times Square."

Blaine tomó la mano. "Nunca pasara".

Samantha los saludó como las puertas del ascensor privado se abrieron.

"Hola bebé Blaine!" Ella lanzo los brazos alrededor de Blaine mientras Kurt miraba con una ceja arqueada. Bebé Blaine?

Kurt observó cómo Samantha, sin problemas pasó las manos por la espalda de Blaine, casi tocándole el culo, antes de envolverlos alrededor de su cintura. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso pequeño en la boca.

"No te he visto desde tu cumpleaños. Dónde has estado?"

Blaine se desenredó y agarró la mano de Kurt, tirando de él hacia delante.

"Samantha, este es mi novio, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, ella es la hija de Mike, Samantha."

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro con frialdad hacia arriba y abajo.

"Es un placer conocerte, Kurt." Por qué no dejaste tu culo en París?

"Igual, Samantha." Sabes que es gay, verdad? No tienes alguna posibilidad.

Samantha los llevó a la enorme sala de estar, donde Mike estaba esperando.

"Buenas noches."

"Hola." Blaine miró la luz azul de Mike, camisa a medida, mancuernillas y pantalones negros. Era la primera vez que lo había visto en más que un traje y corbata.

"Mike, este es mi novio, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, Mike Huntel."

Mike miró a Kurt de cerca. El novio. "Hola Kurt. Me alegro de conocerte por fin. Sé que Blaine te ha extrañado este verano."

Kurt sonrió. "Es un placer conocerlo también. He oído muchas cosas buenas sobre Huntel, Wellington y VanSant."

Mike sonrió. "Bien."

Samantha se ofreció a mostrarles el lugar. Ella entrelazó su brazo con el de Blaine mientras Kurt agarraba su otra mano. Kurt rodó los ojos. Era enserio?

El penthouse era impresionante. Tenía 5 dormitorios, 6 baños, un estado de arte de cocina, comedor amplio, sala familiar, biblioteca / estudio y una piscina en la azotea. El hielo entre Kurt y Samantha se derritió un poco más por el increíble armario de ropa de diseño de Samantha. Blaine terminó en el estudio, mirando a los muchos premios, placas y fotos en la pared. Blaine quería la vida de Mike. La firma, el ático, el dinero. Y compartirlo con Kurt.

Mike se quedó en silencio en la puerta, mirando a Blaine. Mike esperaba que esta noche se sellara el trato. Quería a Blaine. Tanto. También quería un nieto. Esperaba que Blaine estuviera de acuerdo en todo lo que Mike tenía previsto proponerle. No quería jugar sucio. Realmente le agradaba Blaine. Él quería que las cosas salieran bien.

Mike siguió observando a Blaine, esperándolo ver la foto, que quería que viera. En cambio, Blaine estaba estudiando una foto de Samantha, de 10 años, de pie entre Mike y una hermosa rubia que podría ser la gemela de Samantha.

"Esta es tu ex esposa?"

Mike sonrió a la foto. "Sí. Angélica."

"Por qué se divorciaron?"

"Angélica era una puta. Creas o no, yo era uno de esos hombres raros, exitosos y ricos que realmente amaba a su esposa y le fue fiel a ella. Mientras yo estaba matándome en mi práctica, ella estaba en casa cogiendo con todos los hombres del barrio. Debería haber sabido que iba a suceder. Cuando estaba en la escuela de derecho, llegué a casa y la encontré atornillándose a mi compañero de cuarto. Creí en sus promesas y mentiras, y le permití a su gusano entrar nuevamente a mi corazón. La amaba demasiado. Además, tengo algo con las rubias".

Blaine no dijo nada. Esa maldita cosa de amar demasiado a alguien, causaba más problemas.

"Sabes por qué tus padres se divorciaron?"

"La mayor parte fue por mi culpa."

Mike se sorprendió por la respuesta de Blaine. "Dudo que fuera por ti, Blaine."

"No, estoy seguro de que fue por mi culpa. Por ser gay. Éramos una buena familia cuando yo era pequeño. Mi padre... me amaba entonces. Éramos felices. Una vez que salí... todo cambió. Todo se fue cuesta abajo. El ser gay destruyo a mi familia. Mi padre culpaba a mi madre... mi madre se sentía culpable. Su matrimonio nunca se recuperó. "

"Tienes una relación con tu padre?"

"No. Él me odia."

Mike se sintió triste por Blaine y el menosprecio de su padre. Era un pendejo estúpido. A quién le importa si su hijo era gay? Blaine es inteligente, atractivo y su poder no tiene precio. Qué padre podría desperdiciarlo?

"Me gustaría que fueras mi hijo."

Blaine lo miró sorprendido. Mike sonrió.

"Si su padre no valora lo especial que eres, es un idiota. Me encantaría tenerte como hijo. Creo que eres increíble, Blaine."

Blaine miró al suelo. No sabía qué decir. "Gracias."

Blaine continuó moviéndose por la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una foto en blanco y negro.

Espera...

Él miró más de cerca. Era su abuelo. Estaba sonriendo y de pie junto a un hombre que se parecía a una versión anterior de Mike.

"Mi padre era un congresista de Pennsylvania. Pertenecía al mundo de tu abuelo. Prácticamente lo adoró. Durante un año, durante las vacaciones de otoño de la escuela, fui a Washington y pasé el día con mi padre cuando iba de reunión en reunión. El me presentó a muchas personas ese día, pero cuando él me presentó a tu abuelo... wow. Yo era joven, pero pude ver y sentir la cantidad de admiración y respeto que mi padre tenía para el congresista Jim. Un inteligente, sagaz y estratégica político. Un negociador excepcional. El congresista Jim siempre conseguía lo que quería de sus colegas. No importaba de qué lado del pasillo estaban. Nunca perdió".

Blaine permaneció en silencio.

"Un día, mi padre le preguntó al congresista Jim cómo lo hizo. Quería saber si las historias sobre que él tenía algún tipo de poder sobre las personas eran ciertas. Tu abuelo le dijo a mi padre la historia de una sacerdotisa vudú que bendijo a tu bisabuela mientras ella estaba embarazada de él. Mi padre había oído la historia antes. El congresista Jim era conocido por decirlo, y rier junto a la escucha de lo absurdo de toda la cosa. Pero mi padre se lo creyó. Estudió a tu abuelo y con el tiempo calculo todo. El le dijo a tu abuelo que él sabía la verdad y se hicieron amigos. Mi padre lo apodó el Oscuro. Eran amigos hasta que tu abuelo murió. Mi padre se devasto por su muerte. Fue tan repentina y un shock. "

Blaine se quedó mirando la foto de su abuelo. Entonces, así fue como Mike sabía tanto. Demasiado. Blaine se volvió hacia él.

"Qué quieres de mí?"

Mike lo miró por un momento. "Lo discutiremos después de la cena."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine permaneció en silencio durante la cena, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que Mike quería de él. Kurt y Samantha mantenían un flujo constante de conversación sobre ropa, zapatos, bolsos y moda. Mike miró a su hija con amor paternal y adoración. Blaine miró a Kurt con amor lujurioso y aprecio.

Después de la cena, se trasladaron a la sala. Blaine se encontró sentado en el sofá grande entre Kurt y Samantha, con Mike sentado en un sillón frente a ellos. Samantha apoyó la mano en el muslo de Blaine. Kurt miró a su mano como si pudiera prender fuego a la misma, con sólo mirar lo suficiente. Mike sorprendió a todos diciéndole a Samantha que se pasara a una silla. Ella miró a su padre, pero se mudó a la silla junto a la de él. Mike estaba preparando el escenario. Esta iba a ser una negociación intensa. Cada uno tenía que estar en su lado. Así era como funcionaba su mente legal.

Blaine de repente se sintió nervioso. Deberían de haber cenado en un restaurante. Terreno neutral. Miró a la puerta y buscó otras salidas. Mierda. Una entrada y una salida. No. Tenía que haber escaleras en alguna parte. La oscuridad comenzó a girar en respuesta a su instinto dándole patadas. Blaine puso su mano sobre el brazo de Kurt.

A la primera señal de problemas, nos largamos aquí. Quédate cerca de mí.

Kurt lo miró con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

Mike comenzó.

"Muy bien Blaine. Me preguntaste antes, lo que quería de ti. No voy a perder el tiempo. Ahora mismo voy a ello. Quiero que te conviertas en socio de Huntel, Wellington y VanSant. Quiero que aceptes pasar todos los veranos trabajando en la empresa y cuando te gradúes de la escuela de derecho, estés a bordo como un abogado de la división corporativa. Tengo que seguir normal con el resto de los abogados, por lo que habrá que esperar dos años antes de anunciar que te has hecho socio. Eso sigue siendo poco, pero lo que sea. Es mi firma. Yo te pagare el sueldo de un socio desde el primer día. Cuando llegue el momento para que tomes el examen de la barra, vamos a ponerte con un tutor. No es que yo crea que lo vas a necesitar, pero... vamos a decir que por lo general tienen conocimiento interno del contenido del examen de cada año. Eso es lo que quiero, Blaine. Te quiero como socio de Huntel, Wellington y VanSant. "

Wow.

Todo lo que Blaine quería.

Sólo así.

Acaso Mike pensaba que estaba loco?

Él ya sabía el costo de una fabulosa práctica.

Cuál era el precio de ser socio?

Blaine miró a Kurt. Kurt estaba mirando a Mike, sospechosamente. Blaine sintió que su corazón se hinchaba con el amor. Kurt no estaba loco tampoco.

"Bueno, qué me costara esta asociación? Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?"

Mike miró a Samantha y luego de vuelta a Blaine.

"Hay dos cosas. Primero, quiero un nieto. Engendrado por ti."

Kurt jadeó en voz alta. Blaine miró a Mike en shock de sorpresa y luego miró a Samantha. Ella sonreía cálidamente y asentía lentamente. Así que, lo del bebé era... la idea de Mike?

"No entiendo."

"Es realmente muy simple. Quiero un nieto. Tengo una hermosa hija que amo mucho. Quiero verla tener un hijo. Pero no con cualquier perdedor. Quiero verla con alguien especial. Eres gay, por lo que una relación está fuera de discusión, pero aún así me gustaría que ustedes dos tuvieran un hijo. "

"Pero, por qué yo?"

"De verdad tienes que preguntar?"

Blaine lo miró fijamente. Su poder. La oscuridad. Mike quería un nieto...

Espera.

El hijo de Blaine no tendrá la oscuridad.

"Por favor? por favor déjame hacer esto para ti. Para los dos. No pueden tener un bebé, así que lo hare por ustedes. Seré una gran madre. Realmente lo seré. Nuestro hijo será tan hermoso. Y especial. Un niño especial, hermoso. Todos podemos vivir en el mismo edificio, por lo que sería verlo todo el tiempo. Todos lo podríamos criar juntos. Piensa en lo amado que él estará, por favor. Quiero hacer esto para ti. "

Mike habló en voz baja. "Blaine, quise decir lo que dije antes. Sobre deseando que fueras mi hijo. Creo que eres increíble. Eres perfecto en muchos aspectos. Eres atractivo, inteligente, bien hablado, seguro, agradable y oscuro... Poderoso. Eres... simplemente... increíble. Perdóname por decir esto, pero tu padre es un maldito tonto si no te aprecia. Te valoro, Blaine. Creo que no tienes precio. Lo que tienes... lo que puedes hacer... es simplemente incomparable a cualquier otro hombre. Tenía la esperanza de que tú y Samantha se quedaran juntos y que te convirtieras en mi hijo-legal un día. Obviamente, eso no va a suceder. Pero no hay razón por la que los dos no puedan tener un hijo. De hecho, es perfecto. Como dijo Samantha, tú y Kurt no pueden tener hijos, aquí está una manera para comenzar su familia. Nuestra familia. Podemos llegar a ser una, gran grande , familia feliz ".

Blaine se quedó sin habla.

Kurt estaba sorprendido y un poco horrorizado.

Samantha todavía estaba de rodillas en frente de ellos. Tomó las manos de Blaine en la suya.

"Blaine, me encantaría que me hicieras el amor, pero..." Miró a Kurt que le estaba dando una mirada de muerte. "Puedo entender que eso no es... posible. Pero, hay otras maneras de hacer esto. Realmente no tenemos que tener sexo. A menos que... quieras."

Kurt se levantó. Ya había tenido suficiente.

"No."

Todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

Samantha se puso de pie y trató de tomar su mano, pero él se apartó de ella.

"Kurt, no tengo que dormir en realidad con él. Un médico sólo puede recoger su esperma y..."

"No! No haremos eso!"

Samantha parecía herida. "Por qué no? Sería tan perfecto."

Kurt miró a Samantha y sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo no quiero tener hijos."

Blaine lo miró con sorpresa. "No quieres?"

"Sé que no hemos hablado de ello, pero... no creo que deberíamos tener hijos. Seamos honestos, Blaine. Nuestra relación requiere mucho. Mucho de mí. Se necesita mucho para cuidar de ti. No quiero cuidar de ti y de un niño. "Se volvió hacia Samantha. "Y luego no estoy en busca de subcontratar a un extraño."

La cabeza de Blaine le daba vueltas. Todo esto era demasiado. Mike quería que se uniera a la empresa y que fuera su hijo...? Samantha quería tener su bebé. Kurt no quería tener hijos. Blaine se levantó. "Necesito un poco de aire."

Mike levantó de un salto. Él no lo dejaría irse. No sin una respuesta.

"Por supuesto. Puedes salir a la azotea. Hay un patio junto a la piscina."

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt. Una vez fuera, Blaine se acercó a la barandilla, y se inclinó. Quería gritar, pero él no quería que Mike o Samantha escucharan. Estaba tan cansado de esta mierda. Por qué todo el mundo quería algo de él? Kurt se acercó por detrás y pasó las uñas y por la espalda de Blaine. El cuerpo de Blaine se relajó. Se volvió hacia Kurt.

"No quieres niños?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo sé. Tal vez voy a cambiar de opinión algún día, pero por ahora, no. Tú eres todo lo que puedo manejar y, francamente, eres todo lo que quiero manejar. Al menos por ahora."

"Qué piensas acerca de la oferta de Mike?"

"Creo que es muy preocupante y no confío en él. Qué es exactamente lo que piensa hacer con este nieto oscuro y poderoso? Hey! Espera un minuto! Tu hijo no heredará la oscuridad..."

"Shh. No creo que Mike lo sabe, y por ahora, no voy a decirle."

"Blaine... Quieres hijos?"

"Sinceramente, nunca pensé en ello antes. Realmente no lo sé. No sé si es buena idea pasar esto. Siendo oscuro... o lo que sea... No sé. Es lo que soy. Soy yo y francamente, me encanta. Me encanta lo que me permite hacer. Amo el poder y, con toda honestidad, amo ser tu dueño. Tú eres la única cosa en el mundo que me hace feliz. Podríamos estar juntos, aunque yo no te poseyera, pero... yo soy un bastardo retorcido. Quiero ser tu dueño. Quiero que seas mi esclavo, y la oscuridad permite eso. Exige eso. Pero, siento que esta es una gran responsabilidad. Estoy agradecido por el regalo, pero no estoy seguro de que quiero transmitirlo a mi nieto".

Kurt miró hacia la oscuridad, pensando en las palabras de Blaine. Nunca dejaba de sorprender a Kurt querer ser un esclavo. No sólo era un novio o esposo, sino un esclavo de Blaine. Por qué? Por qué quería esto? Siempre se posó en la misma respuesta. Me encanta. Fue la única respuesta que podría tener sentido. El amor de Blaine era algo intenso que todo lo consumía, asfixiante, fuerte, celoso, caliente, amor, apasionado. Fue un amor que Kurt no podía creer que él podría experimentar de otra manera, con otro hombre. Sabía que probablemente no era cierto. Después de todo, había un montón de gente que estaba locamente enamorada, y uno no era un esclavo de la otra. Pero para él... para Blaine, se trataba de cómo funcionaba. Este era el requisito. Y Kurt era feliz. A pesar de los retos de las últimas semanas, Kurt estaba increíblemente, feliz, sobre-la-luna, feliz y enamorado de Blaine. Nunca sería capaz de hacer que sus amigos y familia lo entendieran. Y no lo iba a intentar. Él simplemente iba a aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Mientras él estuviera contento, siempre se quedaría con Blaine.

Se quedaron allí por un tiempo, de la mano y disfrutar de la impresionante vista de la ciudad. Kurt finalmente miró a Blaine. No podían quedarse allí para siempre.

"Entonces, qué vas a hacer?"

"Mike dijo que quería dos cosas. Él no tendrá mi esperma, así que supongo que voy a ver qué es lo segundo."

"Dependiendo de lo que es, vas a tener la asociación?"

"No lo sé. Yo no confío en él. Estoy seguro de que quiere que trabaje en materia penal y no voy a hacer eso."

"Por qué no? Serías un buen abogado criminal."

Blaine no dijo nada. Debería decirle a Kurt sobre Andrew Montiel? Ahora no. Tal vez un día. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt.

"Vamos a ver qué más tiene que decir. Quién sabe. Tal vez pueda hacer este trabajo. Sería genial tener una asociación garantizada en una empresa."

Regresaron adentro Mike y Samantha estaban hablando en voz baja. Se detuvieron al ver a Kurt y a Blaine.

Mike miró a Blaine de cerca. En qué pensaba?

Kurt y Blaine se sentaron en el sofá. Blaine se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Mike. Mike parpadeó y miró hacia el suelo. Tenía que tener cuidado. No quería que Blaine utilizara sus poderes en él.

"Supongo que tu oferta era simplemente un punto de partida para iniciar las negociaciones?"

Mike suspiro de alivio y creció emocionado. Blaine no había dicho que no. Eso era buena señal.

"Por supuesto. Estoy abierto a tus ideas."

"En primer lugar, no recibirás mi esperma, así que olvídate de eso. Lo siento Samantha. Eres hermosa. Realmente hermosa. Pero yo no voy a tener un hijo así. Si Kurt y yo decidimos que queremos una familia un día... luego lo arreglaremos. Ahora, los niños están fuera de discusión. Sobre todo de esta manera".

Samantha le dio a Kurt una mirada pícara. Estaba segura de que era su culpa. Kurt le dio su mejor mirada de perra y se acercó más a Blaine. Es mío perra. Él es mío.

"Dijiste que había dos cosas que querías. Cuál es la segunda?"

Mike trató de disimular su decepción por el niño. Sabía que era una posibilidad muy remota. Después de todo, Blaine era joven y acababa de empezar su vida. No tenía mucho sentido que él quisiera esperar antes de iniciar una familia. Aun así... Mike esperaba que la belleza de Samantha pudiera influir. Lástima que era gay. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo. En unos pocos años, Kurt podría cambiar de opinión y cambiar la de Blaine. Mike podía esperar. La segunda cosa que quería era mucho más importante.

"Si te quedas a bordo como socio, yo esperaría a que consultes los demás casos. Casos fuera de las empresas."

"Qué tipo de casos?"

"Bienes raíces, matrimonial... criminal."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No, no hare criminal. Sólo quiero trabajar en las empresas. Te ayudaré en bienes raíces y tal vez algunos matrimoniales, pero no criminal. Demasiados campos morales minados."

"No creo que sea prudente limitar tus talentos a un solo campo."

"Y yo no creo que sea conveniente extenderlos demasiado"

"No tienes que ir a la corte. Sólo ayudar con reuniones, declaraciones, tal vez..."

Blaine interrumpió.

"No. No habrá más casos como... como el último."

"Tus talentos son muy apropiados para lo criminal. Piensa en lo bueno que puedes hacer?"

Estaba bromeando?

"Te lo dije después del último caso. No más criminal. No me gusta criminal. Demasiados problemas éticos. Si me uno a tu empresa, no hare nada en criminal. Punto".

Mike se inclinó hacia delante. Diablos. Tendría que jugar sucio. Y mucho antes de lo que quería.

"Ética y campos de minas morales? Enserio Blaine? Tú de todas las personas, tienes el descaro de afirmar que algo te molesta por razones morales?"

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron y la oscuridad comenzó a girar alrededor.

"No quiero tratar con toda la mierda ética que surge en los procesos penales".

Mike se echó a reír. "Eso es gracioso viniendo de ti. Especialmente sentado allí junto a un hombre que has esclavizado. No sabía que la esclavitud era una práctica ética. O incluso legal."

Kurt se ruborizó y miró a Mike en estado de shock. Cómo lo sabía Mike? Blaine ni siquiera parpadeó.

"Mientras que la otra persona lo quiera y sea feliz, no veo ningún problema." Kurt asintió con la cabeza. Kurt quería ser esclavo de Blaine. A él le encantaba. Él amaba a Blaine.

Mike entrecerró los ojos. "Qué pasa con el asesinato, Blaine? Ese jefe de campaña estaba de acuerdo con que lo mataras, por lo que es bueno?"

"Yo no he matado a nadie."

"A la mierda con que no lo hiciste. Eres un asesino, un pirómano y propietario de un esclavo. Tienes algún nervio, hablando de la moral y la ética."

Blaine se quedó en silencio. Piensa.

Mike sabía demasiado. Demasiado. Era peligroso.

Tal vez era el momento de que Mike se encontrara con un accidente desafortunado.

Pero, él estaba ofreciéndole a Blaine un infierno de acuerdo. Él tendría todo lo que quería, en la mitad del tiempo. Con la garantía del salario directamente de la escuela de derecho, no tendrían que luchar mientras Blaine se abria camino. Él sería capaz de hacerse cargo de Kurt y le daria todo lo que quisiera. Tener a Mike por su parte, sería mejor que tener Mike en su contra. HWV es una empresa de gran alcance y de largo alcance. Mike era muy conocido y respetado en la comunidad legal. Mike podría hacerle la vida más difícil.

O hacerla fácil. Muy fácil.

Mike pareció percibir el proceso de pensamiento de Blaine. Él suavizó sus ojos y su tono.

"Mira Blaine. Es necesario trabajar en una empresa que proporcionará cobertura para ti. La comunidad jurídica es grande, pero pequeña en muchos sentidos. Eventualmente, la gente va a preguntar por qué siempre ganas. Tu abuelo se salia con la suya, porque la mundo político es siempre cambiante. Nuevos presidentes, nuevas administraciones, nuevos senadores, nuevos congresistas, nuevos empleados de plantilla. Nadie estaba el tiempo suficiente para ponerse verdaderamente para atraparlo. Y los que lo hicieron, fueron despedidos como enemigos. El mundo jurídico será más difícil para ti para navegar. Sí, los abogados van a cambiar, pero los jueces no lo hacen. Y los rumores y chismes de la pista son rápidos y de gran alcance. Tienes que tener cuidado. Puedo ayudarte. Puedo protegerte. "

Todos eran buenos puntos.

Blaine estaba atrapado. No sabía qué hacer.

"Tengo que pensar en todo esto. Necesito tiempo para pensar."

Mike se echó hacia atrás en su silla. No había planeado que pudieran salir sin una respuesta, pero él estaba lanzando una gran cantidad a un chico de 23 años. Además, sabía dónde vivían. Siempre podía encontrarlos.

"Muy bien. Tómate tu tiempo para pensar. Y, Blaine... Espero que sepas que yo quise decir lo que dije. Sobre deseando que fueras mi hijo. Sí, se trata de tu poder y mi deseo de tener que usar ese poder para mi firma contra nosotros en un tribunal. Pero... realmente me agradas, Blaine. Espero que sepas eso. No estoy mintiéndote. Me refiero a eso. "

Blaine asintió. Claro que lo haría.

"Está bien."

"Y Blaine... te daré un poco más de tiempo para pensar en tener un hijo. Tú y Kurt discútanlo. Tú y Samantha realmente harían un niño hermoso."

Blaine se preguntó si Mike se dio cuenta de lo espeluznante que sonaba su plan. Y qué demonios le pasaba a Samantha?

"Está bien. Gracias Mike."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Viajaron a casa en silencio. Blaine no confiaba en el conductor. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo en el loft, Blaine se dejó caer sobre la cama.

"Dime lo que piensas."

Kurt comenzó a desnudarse.

"Creo que esto es peligroso. Él quiere ser tu dueño, no adoptarte. Él quiere chuparte, hacer que te vuelvas adicto al dinero y luego obligarte a hacer lo que quiere. Y, qué demonios es esta locura de un nieto? eso es extraño, raro y espeluznante. Ah, y no me hagas hablar de ese pulpo, Samantha! Cree que si te toca lo suficiente, de repente te volverás heterosexual? ella no podía quitarte sus malditas manos de encima! "

Blaine sonrió. Kurt celoso era lindo.

"Así que no crees que debería aceptarlo?"

Kurt le dio a Blaine una mirada de incredulidad. "Es una broma, verdad?"

"Bueno, es la empresa en la que quiero trabajar. Ellos son los mejores y pagando son los mejores. Y Mike tiene razón, será más fácil para mí trabajar en alguna parte que proporcione cobertura para mí. Voy a ser capaz de usar más mis poderes".

"Pero ese es el problema, Blaine. Él quiere tu poder. Admitió básicamente eso."

"No puede obligarme a usar mis poderes. Nadie puede."

"Sin embargo, probablemente lo trate. Parece que sabe mucho acerca de ti. Cómo sabe tanto?"

"Su padre era amigo de mi abuelo."

"Oh. Bueno... como es que sabe sobre el fuego y... de mi?"

"Mike no es tonto. Estoy seguro de que hizo un poco de investigación. Estos artículos que Mark escribió todavía están por ahí. Simplemente conecta los puntos. Y en cuanto a ti... si su padre conoció a mi abuelo, probablemente conocía a mi abuela. Tal vez mi abuelo le habló de su relación".

Kurt se sentó junto a Blaine. Se sentía derrotado. Era como si Blaine no tuviera otra opción, pero para unirse a la empresa. No podía alejarse. Mike sabía demasiado.

"Por qué no quieres hacer derecho penal?"

"Demasiada ambigüedad moral."

Kurt le dio una mirada dura. "Blaine... por favor no lo tomes a mal, pero estoy un poco sorprendido de que tendrías tantos problemas con la materia penal. Puede ser bastante malo."

Blaine miró a Kurt con una expresión de dolor. "Crees que soy malo?" De repente oyó las palabras de su padre en la cabeza.

"Eres una pequeña malvada mierda Blaine. Al igual que mi padre. Esclavizó mi madre y luego la mató." Todo por culpa de este, malvado, enfermo y oscuro poder.

"Eres igual a el Blaine. Al igual que él. Un mal, torcido, abominación, directamente del infierno. Pobre Kurt. Él no tuvo oportunidad. Se ve tan jodidamente delicado. Te lo vas a coger hasta la muerte o simplemente matarlo. Supongo que lo mataras".

La voz de Kurt estaba muy tranquila. "Puedes serlo. Torturaste a Warren. Él no se merecía eso. Él es mi amigo y lo torturaste. Torturaste a alguien que amo."

Blaine se sentía enfermo. La oscuridad se arremolinaba alrededor y cada vez más caliente. Ok. Claro. Sabía que estaba mal, pero... no creía que Kurt pensaba que era malo.

"Crees que soy malo." Los ojos de Blaine se volvían negros.

Kurt se levantó y se alejó de él. "Yo... Blaine..."

Blaine estaba caminando hacia él lentamente. Kurt retrocedió hacia la pared. Blaine agarró las manos de Kurt y los cubrió por encima de su cabeza. Lo besó y chupó el cuello de Kurt, su voz tranquila.

"Crees que soy malo, Kurt?"

"Yo... no... Blaine... la oscuridad..."

"La oscuridad me hace malo?"

"Um... bueno, sí."

Blaine se echó hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos de Kurt. "Pero Kurt, yo soy la oscuridad. Somos uno mismo. La oscuridad soy yo. Es mi fuerza de vida. Sin ella... me muero. Estamos totalmente conectados."

Kurt asintió. Su cuerpo temblaba. Blaine comenzó a besar su cuello. "Dime las cosas malas que he hecho, Kurt."

Kurt tragó. Por qué había ido por este camino? Cómo habían terminado aquí? Blaine presionó su cuerpo en Kurt, sus penes frotándose uno contra el otro. Blaine comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, lo que aumentaba la fricción y presión. Kurt gimió.

"Dime Kurt. Háblame de mis malos, malos actos."

"Tú... tú... torturaste a Warren y... a tu padre... um... ohhh..."

Blaine cubrió las manos de Kurt por encima de su cabeza con su control. Dio un paso atrás y comenzó a desnudarse.

"Sigue."

"Tú... tú... mataste a alguien..."

Ahora desnudo, Blaine le quito los boxers a Kurt, dejándolo desnudo y clavado en la pared. Él extendió la mano y tomó el pene de Kurt en su mano. Acarició con firmeza, escuchando a Kurt gemir y quejarse.

"Qué otra cosa Kurt? Qué otras cosas malas he hecho?"

"Yo... Yo… ohhh ... no sé... ohhh maestro, por favor..."

"Por favor qué, Kurt?"

"Harías que se venga tu esclavo?"

"Todavía no. No hemos terminado de discutir mis malos actos."

Kurt gimió como Blaine seguía acariciándolo. Blaine se puso de rodillas y lo chupó Kurt, duro. Kurt gritó. La boca de Blaine estaba volviéndolo loco. No iba a durar mucho tiempo.

"Por favor! Por favor, maestro, tengo que venirme!"

Blaine saco el pene de Kurt y se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos.

"No. Creo que deberías sufrir un poco más. Después de todo, soy malo."

Kurt gimió. Cómo diablos se había metido en esto?

Blaine desprendida sus manos y le dio la vuelta. "Las manos en la pared Kurt. Saca el culo."

Kurt hizo lo que le dijo. Blaine agarró las caderas de Kurt, más o menos tirando de ellas hacia él. Alineó su pene con el culo de Kurt.

"Soy malo Kurt?"

Kurt no tenía idea de cómo responder.

"Dime Kurt. Soy maligno?"

Kurt decidió ir a por todo. No importaba lo que él respondiera Blaine iba a cogérselo como el infierno. Y estaba cansado de esperar eso. Necesitaba sentir el pene de Blaine en su culo.

"Sí".

Blaine empujó hacia adelante, rápido y duro. Kurt gritó a la entrada. Apenas podía respirar. Blaine estaba empujando hacia él, con fuerza.

"Soy malo Kurt?"

Blaine lo hizo más duro, más profundo. Kurt apretó las manos contra la pared y se echó hacia atrás, obligando a su culo completo, ir aún más profundo en el pene de Blaine. Blaine gritó desde el repentino aumento de la profundidad, mientras que Kurt gritó desde la intensidad. Blaine lanzó la oscuridad, y se enroscó alrededor de sus cuerpos, presionando más cerca, más profundo. Kurt no podía hablar. Estaba completamente abrumado por el pene. Era tan bueno. Tan bueno. Blaine siguió empujando con firmeza cuando alcanzó su mano alrededor y comenzó a acariciar a Kurt al mismo tiempo de sus embestidas. Kurt estaba ahora haciendo un gemido, cantando un sonido. Blaine gritó. "Ahora hermoso!"

Llegaron en una cacofonía de gritos y alaridos. El semen de Kurt salpicado contra la pared. Blaine agarrado de la cadera de Kurt apretado, mientras llenaba su culo con su liberación caliente. Las piernas de Kurt empezaron a doblarse y comenzó a caer, pero Blaine lo mantuvo firme y estrecho. Kurt cayó hacia atrás, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Blaine. Se quedaron allí por un momento, jadeando y mirando deslizarse el semen de Kurt por la pared. Blaine se movió detrás de Kurt, se arrodilló delante de la pared y lamió el semen. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y su pene trato de ponerse duro otra vez. Mierda. Tan loco pervertido. Blaine se dio la vuelta y besó a Kurt, asegurándose de que podía probar el semen en su boca. Kurt gimió. Ohhhh... todo era tan sucio y erótico y solo... no tenía palabras.

Se acostaron en la cama, envuelto uno alrededor del otro.

Maldad.

Blaine no quería que Kurt pensara que era malo. A pesar de que lo era. Eso lo volvió loco cuando su padre lo dijo, porque su padre lo hizo sonar como que iba a matar a Kurt. Él sería un fracaso como su abuelo. Pero con Kurt... no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba que Kurt pensara. Nunca le había dicho a Kurt que era el que estaba detrás del ataque de Karofsky y no planeaba hablarle de Andrés Montiel, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Andrew Montiel.

Planeó matar a Andrew cuando regresaran de París.

Blaine suspiró.

Sí. Era malo.

Pero sólo a aquellos que lo merecían.

"A continuación: París. Oh, Daveed..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sip como dicen ustedes este capitulo es algo agridulce**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

_I parked my car outside your house__  
__Hope that someday you'll come home__  
__Seems the woman that I love__  
__Is someone that I hardly know__  
__And after all this time__  
__I finally found a way to be alone__  
__I'm terrified to think that I may be losing my mind__  
__-Losing My Mind de Maroon 5-_

"Kurt, no lo entiendo. No podías esperar a ir. Has estado hablando de París desde que estabas en séptimo grado. Tomaste francés todos esos años. No entiendo por qué renunciarte."

Kurt suspiró. Había decidido que era hora de dejar que su padre se enterara que estaba de regreso en Nueva York para siempre. Había estado en el teléfono durante 30 minutos, tratando de darle a su padre una explicación aceptable.

"Papá... extrañaba a Blaine y el me extrañaba. Simplemente decidí que quería estar con él. Él va a estar empezando la escuela de leyes en unas pocas semanas, y yo quiero estar aquí para eso. Quiero ser solidario".

"Qué hay de Blaine apoyando tu deseo de estar en París?" A Burt no le gustaba esto. Ni un poco. Qué demonios estaba pasando con estos dos?

"Blaine me apoyó. Él no me pidió que hiciera esto. Decidí hacer esto." Una especie de...

"No me gusta esto, Kurt. No estoy de acuerdo de que el rescate de un compromiso. Un compromiso de trabajo, por cierto. Eso no está bien, Kurt. Les dijiste a esas personas que trabajarías para ellos durante un año. Deberías haber mantenido tu parte del trato".

Genial. Más culpa. "Lo se papá, y me sentí muy mal, pero... Tenía muchas ganas de regresar a casa."

Casa. Burt se estremeció un poco. Claro, Kurt había estado ausente durante años, pero todavía consideraba la casa de su hijo como su casa. En Lima.

"Está bien. Entonces, estás de regreso en Nueva York. Qué vas a hacer?"

Voy a cocinar, limpiar, diseñar y dejar que Blaine me atornille como el infierno. "No estoy seguro."

"Bueno, estás buscando un trabajo?"

"En realidad, Blaine y yo nos vamos a París el martes para recoger mis cosas. Vamos a estar de vacaciones en Francia por un tiempo antes de regresar. Voy a empezar a buscar un trabajo cuando regresemos." Con el tiempo.

"Kurt...está todo bien?"

"Sí papá. Claro. Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Es que... siento como que toda tu vida ha girado en torno a Blaine desde el momento en que se conocieron. Durante casi seis años, ha sido todo sobre Blaine."

"Eso no es cierto! Ni siquiera vivimos juntos en la universidad. Pensé que te agradaba Blaine."

"Esto no se trata de si me agrada o no Blaine. Esto es acerca de vivir tu vida, Kurt. Tu vida. No la vida de Blaine."

"Estoy viviendo mi vida. Estoy viviendo mi vida con Blaine. Quiero vivir mi vida con Blaine."

"Es sólo que no quiero que convierta a Blaine en tu vida."

Demasiado tarde. Kurt suspiró. Él nunca, nunca será capaz de hacer que alguna persona entendiera.

"Papá... te prometo que soy feliz y estoy viviendo mi vida. Tal como yo la quiero. Con Blaine."

Burt se quedó en silencio.

"Papá?"

"Sí hijo. Estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí."

"Lo sé. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Ten un buen viaje. Es mucho pedir que me llames cuando llegues allí?"

Kurt sonrió. "No. Te llamare. Adiós papá. Besos a Carol."

"Adiós chico."

Kurt se sentó en el sofá, mirando al suelo. No le gustaba mentirle a su padre. No tenía planes de buscar un empleo regresando de Francia. Las cosas entre él y Blaine finalmente estaban bien otra vez. Los toques suaves, besos y caricias estaban de vuelta, junto con las risas y las conversaciones tontas. Finalmente estaban regresando a la normalidad, y Kurt no iba a hacer nada para frustrar su progreso. Quería que Blaine se sintiera seguro en su relación y tuviera confianza en la promesa de Kurt de cuidar de él antes de que él comenzara hacer movimientos. Kurt no tenía intención de buscar un empleo hasta después de la primera parte del año.

Blaine miraba a Kurt desde la cocina. La oscuridad se arremolinaba, preguntándose qué le había dicho Burt. Desde el lado de la conversación que había oído, Blaine supuso que Burt no estaba de acuerdo con que Kurt abandonara su práctica. A Blaine le importaba una mierda. Burt tendría que superarlo. Necesitaba a Kurt con él. Todo el mundo podía irse a la mierda. Sin embargo, no le gustaba ver a Kurt triste.

"Hola hermoso, no quieres ir a comprar un poco de protector solar, protección para la piel para el viaje?"

Kurt miró a Blaine. Por qué todo el mundo no podía entenderlo? Solo mírenlo. Oscuro cabello rizado, un hermoso rostro enmarcado, con hermosos ojos miel ámbar que cambiaban de colores. Fuertes, brazos firmes que lo sujetaban cada noche, haciendo que se sintiera amado, seguro y protegido. Un pecho firme que era perfecto para que Kurt reclinara la cabeza sobre el. Piernas hermosas, de piel aceitunada que eran rápidas, fuertes y musculosas. Y entre esas piernas estaba el pene más asombroso del mundo. Un pene que sabía y parecía, salido del cielo, sino que podría crear un caliente, infierno sexual que dejaba a Kurt pidiendo misericordia mientras pedía más, o lo mandaba flotando en pura felicidad con suaves golpes de amor. Por qué todo el mundo no podía entender por qué quería estar tanto con este hombre? Blaine era hermoso. Un especial, poderoso, hermoso hombre.

Kurt le sonrió. "Sí, vamos de compras."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Como Kurt interrogaba a la persona de ventas en la boutique de cuidado facial, sonó el teléfono de Blaine. Salió a contestar.

"Hey Blaine. Es Rick".

"Hola. Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien. Te echamos de menos en el funeral. Fue... interesante. Apenas fue sobre Jace. Había toda esa música y poesía, probablemente lo habría odiado. Era definitivamente más sobre sus padres que de él."

Blaine no tenía nada que decir. A él podía importarle menos.

"De todos modos, la razón de mi llamada es para asegurarme de que sabes lo de esta noche."

"Esta noche?"

"Sí. Todos nos reuniremos para cenar en casa de Lachey. Nuestro tipo de decirle adiós y bueno te perderás la cena para Jace. El amaba Lachey."

Sí. Blaine lo sabía. Habían cenado allí un par de veces cuando no querían quedarse en casa y tener a un Frances cocinando para ellos.

"No sé si seremos capaces de hacerlo. Kurt y yo nos vamos a París el martes. Tenemos mucho que hacer."

"Sería muy bueno si tú y Kurt pudieran venir. La gente se preguntaba acerca de ti en el funeral."

Mierda.

"A qué hora?"

* * *

"Vamos, Kurt. Vamos a llegar tarde."

Kurt se asomó por la puerta del armario y miró a Blaine.

"Todavía no puedo creer que vamos a ir."

"Te lo dije antes. Tengo que hacer acto de presencia. La gente sabía que éramos amigos. No quiero llamar la atención sobre mí al desaparecer en acción del todo. Eso podría levantar sospechas."

"Está bien." Kurt salió de detrás de la puerta y le quitó el aliento a Blaine a distancia.

"Diablos Kurt. Te ves... increíble."

Kurt sonrió. "Por supuesto que sí, pero gracias por mencionarlo."

Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia el. Él comenzó a besar y acariciar su cuello. "Mmm, hueles tan bien. Y te sabes delicioso."

Kurt cerró los ojos y puso sus brazos alrededor de Blaine. "Nosotros no tenemos que ir. Podríamos quedarnos aquí y hacer... otras cosas."

Blaine gruñó. Él nunca, nunca se cansaría de hacer otras cosas con Kurt. Pero, realmente necesitaban ir a esta cena.

"Deja de tentarme. Tenemos que ir a esta cosa."

"Si usted lo dice, maestro." Kurt deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Blaine a su culo. Él apretó y llevó sus manos hacia arriba, juntándolas detrás del cuello de Blaine. "Podríamos estar aquí y experimentar con la barra de separación."

Blaine estaba creciendo más fuerte cada minuto. Se obligó a ponerse lejos de Kurt.

"Vamos a ir para que podamos darnos prisa y volver."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Desde el momento en que entraron en el restaurante, Kurt comprendió de inmediato por qué a Blaine le gusta esa multitud. Podías sentir que estabas rodeado de hombres de riqueza y poder. La ropa que llevaban, los relojes en sus muñecas y los juguetes electrónicos en sus bolsillos, todas eran indicaciones de alto valor. Todos ellos apestaban a dinero y la confianza que venía de tenerlo. Sí, Blaine definitivamente le gustaba este grupo. Se ajustaba a la perfección.

Blaine presentó a Kurt con orgullo a todo el mundo. Algunos fueron sorprendidos notablemente. Pensaban que Blaine y Jace estaban saliendo.

Blaine estaba encantado de ver que Kurt había encajado. Kurt estaba hablando con un tipo llamado Derron que era dueño de su propio salón de belleza, y su pareja Keith, que era médico. Blaine estaba en el bar, charlando con unos abogados sobre las empresas que debía considerar para trabajar algun día. Blaine no dijo nada cuando ambos abogados inmediatamente sugirieron que tratara en Huntel Wellington y VanSant. El mejor de la ciudad. Lo mejor de la costa este.

Blaine miró a Kurt, riendo y hablando, animadamente con Keith y Derron. Kurt era tan hermoso. Tan hermoso y perfecto, y todo suyo. Nadie más había tocado a su hermoso, maravilloso Kurt. Blaine sonrió.

Más tarde, Kurt era el que estaba observando a Blaine en su encantador y deslumbrante auto. Ver a Blaine así a Kurt lo hacía tan feliz. Las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

Kent había estado observando a Kurt y a Blaine.

"Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo."

Kurt sonrió. Sí. Se sentía muy afortunado de tener a Blaine.

"Él realmente te ama. Más que la mayoría de la gente ama a su pareja." Kurt miró a Kent, curiosamente.

"Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Kent se sonrojó. "Y-Yo realmente no debería hablar de ello. Tengo que respetar la confidencia de mi cliente."

Kurt arqueó una ceja. Ahora estaba completamente intrigado.

"Confidencia sobre qué?"

"Bueno," Kent miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "Tengo clientes que están casados con niños y ellos no tienen políticas de millones de dólares para sus cónyuges. Todas las cuentas de Blaine, todo su dinero es para ti. Incluso muestra que el dinero de la familia Anderson estas como beneficiario. Él realmente quiere asegurarse de que estarás bien si le pasa algo. Las políticas de millones de dólares no son baratas. Realmente tienes que amar. "

Kurt miró a Blaine. Un millón de dólares en una póliza de seguro de vida? La idea de que Blaine muriera hizo a Kurt sentir náuseas. Pensó en el abuelo y la abuela de Blaine. Kurt siempre pensó que su historia fue trágica, pero romántica y hermosa. Querría seguir viviendo sin Blaine?

Blaine vio a Kurt mirándolo. Él sonrió con su sonrisa ganadora y le guiñó un ojo. El corazón de Kurt se derretido. No. Él no querría vivir sin Blaine.

A lo largo de la noche, Blaine hizo el papel del triste amigo. Luchó contra el impulso de vomitar como todo el mundo compartieron historias del gran hombre que fue Jace. Hay un acuerdo universal de que era terrible perder a alguien tan increíblemente hermoso e inteligente. Blaine dijo y no compartió nada. Lo único por lo que sentía curiosidad. Era el coche de Jace. Alguien sabía lo que sus padres iban a hacer con su coche? Lo iban a vender? Kurt lo miró. No podía estar hablando en serio?

Una vez terminada la cena, Blaine y Kurt se excusaron alegando toneladas que hacer para estar listos para irse a París. Una vez fuera, Blaine suspiró.

"Me alegro de que esta mierda termino."

"De verdad quieres el coche?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Por qué no? Ese coche es impresionante. Sólo 500 fueron hechos. No se pueden comprar más. Podría tenerlo profesionalmente detallado para deshacerme de su... olor. Diablos, su familia debe darme el jodido coche. Yo me lo merezco. "

Kurt podía ver a Blaine a la deriva en un lugar oscuro como su mente se quedó atrás en el tiempo. Kurt arrastró sus uñas en la espalda de Blaine. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo caer en un mal estado de ánimo.

"Así que, maestro. Vas a dejar que me salga con la mía al venirme sin tu permiso la otra noche?" Kurt se acercó al oído de Blaine. "Pensé que querías controlar a tu esclavo."

Blaine cerró los ojos y se ahogó en la dulce voz y palabras de Kurt. Él se giró hacia él, con los ojos negros y llenos de deseo.

"Oh, serás castigado."

"Lo prometes?"

* * *

Unos 90 minutos más tarde, Kurt se preguntó qué demonios había estado pensando.

Una vez que estuvieron en casa, Blaine lo hizo desnudarse y arrodillarse.

"Como nos vamos de vacaciones, esta será nuestro último castigo por un tiempo, así que pensé que íbamos a hacer algo... especial."

Kurt tragó saliva y asintió. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y vidriosos con su entrega sumisa. Estaba emocionado y encendido como el infierno.

"Quiero que me chupes duro, hermoso. Cuando me venga, no lo vas a tragar. Entiendes?"

"Sí, amo".

Kurt feliz tragó el pene de Blaine, chupándolo fuerte y firme, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Blaine aguanto el mayor tiempo posible antes de venirse con un ronco gruñido ruidoso. Mantuvo la cabeza de Kurt con fuerza, presionando su cara en su ingle mientras dejaba semen en su boca. Kurt tuvo cuidado de no tragar. Blaine lentamente se salió de la boca de Kurt y paso suavemente el pulgar sobre los labios bien cerrados.

"Mantenlo Kurt y no lo tragues."

Kurt vio que Blaine sacó la barra de separación de debajo de la cama. Luego metió la mano en el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó tres artefactos antes de volver a Kurt.

"Ponte de pie."

Blaine sujeto sus tobillos a la barra de separación y luego sorprendió a Kurt al caer de rodillas y tomando el pene de Kurt en la boca. Kurt se concentró en no tragar mientras luchaba por reprimir los gemidos de deseo que subían a su garganta. Una vez que Kurt estaba muy duro y justo en el borde, Blaine se detuvo y comenzó a envolver con cuidado una tira de cuero negro suave alrededor del pene de Kurt en un patrón cruzado. Kurt lo vio extasiado con fascinación. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras Blaine deslizó un anillo de plata muy bonito por el pene de Kurt. Lo cerró con fuerza en la base, causando pequeños temblores que se dispararon a través de todo el cuerpo de Kurt. Nunca le había puesto un anillo para el pene antes. Generalmente Blaine era el que lo llevaba.

"Traga esclavo."

Kurt lo tragó y luego dejo salir un gemido y se quejó mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente su pene envuelto. Un caliente, remolino de ebullición de excitación, se revolvió en su estómago. Blaine le dio una hermosa sonrisa malvada. "Apuesto que no puedes controlarte a ti mismo, voy a encerrarte por un tiempo." Blaine saco una llave hexagonal en una cadena. Blaine cuidadosamente envolvió la cadena con la llave, apretó y bloqueo el anillo en su lugar. Puso la llave en su cuello. Kurt cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Pensó que podría venirse de inmediato, a pesar del anillo. El cuero y el anillo estaban estrechos, pero no dolían. En realidad eran, extrañamente cómodos. El verdadero castigo era mental. El hecho de que el anillo estaba literalmente bloqueado alrededor de su pene estaba jodiendo su cabeza.

Blaine dio un paso atrás y lo miró. "Te dije que iba a castigar a tu pene, si te venias sin permiso. Ahora, arrodíllate, de frente en el suelo, con las muñecas en los tobillos".

Blaine sujeto las muñecas de Kurt a la barra de separación y luego, lentamente, se deslizó dentro de su culo. Kurt gimió fuerte como la necesidad de venirse lo atacó.

Blaine seguía sus movimientos lentos. "Te gusta esto, hermoso? Te gusta ser castigado de esta manera?"

Kurt no podía hablar. Estaba demasiado excitado. Él tenía miedo de hacer ruido por temor a que fuera a explotar. Estaba seguro de que su pene adolorido estaba gimiendo.

Blaine aceleró un poco la penetración y de repente se salió. Kurt jadeó ante el vacío y luego chilló cuando sintió el vibrador siendo empujado en su culo.

Oh no...

Esto fue...

No hay palabras...

Blaine puso el vibrador en el nivel seis.

"Cuando te digo que no te vengas sin mi permiso. Lo digo enserio, esclavo. Ahora tienes que sufrir. Creo que voy a dejarte así toda la noche."

Blaine cambio el nivel a ocho y se dirigió a la cocina. Puso todos los platos en la alacena, limpió los muebles y barrió el suelo. En el momento en que lo hacía, Kurt estaba haciendo extraños sonidos de maullidos. Blaine se inclinó y le dio un beso profundo, húmedo y cambio el vibrador a diez. Kurt gritó cuando las fuertes sensaciones palpitantes inundaron su culo.

"Voy a limpiar el baño."

La mente de Kurt era un desastre. Estaba atado a la barra en la más sumisa de las posiciones. Su pene estaba encerrado en un anillo que tenía una llave, y la llave estaba en el cuello de Blaine. Las sensaciones en su culo iban directamente a su pene... que estaba encerrado en un anillo... que tenía una llave... alrededor del cuello de Blaine... y vueltas y vueltas a sus pensamientos corrían. Un círculo sexual del infierno, jodiendo su mente mientras luchaba desesperadamente con el deseo de venirse, a pesar del hecho de que él no podía venirse de todos modos.

Blaine terminó de limpiar el cuarto del baño y se sentó en el suelo, delante de su esclavo. Kurt estaba cubierto de sudor, respiraba con dificultad y sus gemidos... oh, sus gemidos. Blaine nunca había oído a Kurt gemir de esta manera. Blaine envolvió su mano alrededor de su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo. Kurt lo miró con avidez. Estaba loco de lujuria. Quería que Blaine se lo cogiera tanto, y estaba desesperado por venirse. En cambio, observó a Blaine llegar de golpe al orgasmo, viniéndose todo en su mano. Él levantó la mano a los labios de Kurt.

"Lame".

Kurt limpio a fondo cada gota de semen de la mano de Blaine, sus ojos le suplicaban.

"Por favor... amo..."

"Sí, mi bello esclavo?"

"Tómame... por favor... necesito..."

"No puedes venirte y no voy a cogerte, pero es hora de dormir."

Blaine lanzó las manos y los tobillos de Kurt en la barra, apagado y quitando el vibrador, y retiro el anillo, pero dejó el cuero envuelto alrededor del pene de Kurt. El cuerpo de Kurt estaba débil y tembloroso. Blaine lo llevó a la cama y se acostó. Subió a su lado y apagó la luz.

Espera un momento...

Kurt lo miró con desesperación.

Blaine sonrió maliciosamente.

"El cuero permanecerá donde está."

"Qué?"

"El cuero permanecerá donde está."

Kurt se quedó allí durante 15 minutos.

"Blaine?"

"Maestro?"

"Sí?"

"Por favor, cógeme".

Blaine se volvió para mirar a Kurt y sonrió. "No ve a dormir."

Kurt cayó en un sueño atormentado, lleno de sueños de ser atado y donde Blaine se lo cogía en el suelo.

Alrededor de las 7:00 am, Kurt despertó. Estaba agotado y tan caliente, que pensaba que su pene iba a estallar por el cuero. Él se subió encima de Blaine, mirando su hermoso rostro, hasta que abrió los ojos.

"Buenos días Kurt."

"Cógeme. Ahora."

Blaine sonrió. "Has dormido bien?"

"Cógeme, ahora!"

"Alguna vez te volverás a venir sin permiso otra vez?"

"No! Ahora cógeme!"

Blaine se echó a reír. Desenvolvió el pene de Kurt, le dio la vuelta a su estómago, lo hizo levantarse sobre sus rodillas, y se lo cogió hasta que quedó colapsado. Blaine estaba sorprendido por lo duro y cómo Kurt se vino ruidosamente.

Kurt durmió plácidamente hasta las 2:00 pm. Cuando se despertó, se deslizó hacia atrás y se apoyó contra la cabecera. Blaine había comenzado a empacar.

"Buenas Tardes dormilón."

Kurt cerró los ojos y tarareó. Blaine se sentó en la cama, sonriendo con malicia.

"Te gustó el castigo?"

Kurt asintió.

"Sabes qué, Kurt? Eres una puta en el bondage".

"Qué?"

"Una puta en el bondage. Te encanta ser atado."

Kurt se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Blaine se echó a reír. Kurt estaba más allá de ser adorable.

"Está bien. Me encanta atarte. Te ves deliciosamente sexy atado." Blaine se inclinó y atacó el cuello de Kurt como su pene se endureció. Kurt lo empujó suavemente.

"Uh uh. No más. Tengo que empezar a empacar, y además me muero de hambre."

Blaine se sentó de mala gana. "Está bien. Pizza, empacar y luego a París, allá vamos."

Kurt gritó y golpeó las manos, haciendo reír a Blaine de nuevo. Diablos, él amaba a este hombre.

* * *

El corazón de Etienne se disparó cuando vio a Kurt. La última vez que lo había visto, Kurt estaba pálido y un poco desquiciado. Etienne estaba encantado de ver a un sano, feliz Kurt acompañado de un, hombre que lucía amenazante atractivo.

"Kurt!"

"Etienne!"

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza. Blaine recordó que Etienne era heterosexual y había cuidado bien a Kurt.

"Etienne, este es mi novio, Blaine. Blaine, mi maravilloso compañero de cuarto, Etienne".

"Encantado de conocerte, amigo."

"Lo mismo digo. Gracias por dejar que Kurt se fuera."

"Gracias por encargarte de la renta durante seis meses. Muy amable de tu parte."

"No hay problema."

Mientras caminaban, Etienne hizo una nota mental para advertir a Deveed sobre Kurt. Blaine parecía agradable, pero también parecía que podría fácilmente matar a alguien. Daveed necesitaba permanecer lejos de su piso. Lejos, muy lejos.

Kurt hablaba sin parar mientras atravesaban la ciudad. Blaine lo miró con amor. Kurt era tan lindo cuando estaba demasiado emocionado. Una vez que llegaron al edificio, Etienne arrastró a Kurt a la cocina, mientras que Blaine miraba a su alrededor.

"Daveed ha estado apareciendo aquí, sin previo aviso. Le dije que te fuiste a Nueva York y no regresarías, pero él no me creyó. Sabía que tus cosas todavía estaban aquí. Le dije que te las enviaría, pero no se lo tragó. Tu novio parece agradable, sino que también parece que podría detener a Daveed con una sola mirada. Será mejor que tengas cuidado. "

Kurt respiró hondo y trató de reinar en su pánico. Había esperado que Daveed hubiera pasado al siguiente joven estadounidense en la necesidad de un guía por París. Sobre todo porque Kurt no había respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas o mensajes de texto. Se sentía mal por eso, pero él no quería soportar más a Daveed y ciertamente no quería que Blaine averiguara acerca de él.

"Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo aquí?"

"Hace unos cuatro días, por lo que es debido para otra visita. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cubrirte, pero... será mejor que tengas cuidado. Daveed es un pequeño polluelo caliente que habla demasiado. El idiota conseguirá que lo maten".

Kurt no dijo nada. Etienne no tenía idea de cómo era su derecho. Blaine mataría a Daveed en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y no había forma de saber lo que le iba a hacer a Kurt si se enteraba de lo que le había permitido hacer a Daveed. Castigo no era la palabra adecuada.

* * *

Durante los dos primeros días, Kurt y Blaine se concentraron en empacar. Kurt cuidadosa y amorosamente dobló su ropa, colocando un trozo de papel de seda entre cada elemento. Etienne rodó los ojos. En serio?

Una vez que las cosas estaban empacadas y él envió fue hecho, Kurt y Blaine pasaron los días y las noches explorando París. Fue maravilloso estar enamorado en la ciudad más romántica del mundo. Visitaron cafés donde se sentaron juntos y se alimentaron el uno al otro con chocolates y scones con crema y mermelada. Por la noche, fueron a bares a tomar unas copas donde Blaine puso un poco borracho a Kurt después abuso de su estado; agradecido por la escasa iluminación y los parisinos que podría importarles menos que dos hombres homosexuales muestren grandes muestras de afecto. Kurt convenció a Blaine para unirsele a todo el tratamiento de chocolate en el spa en el Four Seasons George V Hotel. El tratamiento de spa incluia una exfoliación corporal de chocolate de menta, seguido de un chocolate suizo y envoltura corporal de caramelo, que terminaba con un masaje de tejido profundo con aceite de cacao. Al final del tratamiento del spa, Blaine le dijo a la masajista que saliera, cerró la puerta y le hizo el amor a Kurt en la mesa de masaje.

También visitaron la casa de diseño. Kurt estaba nervioso por volver allí, pero se sentía obligado a decir un adiós apropiado. Sabía que su abrupta salida había dejado a sus compañeros de trabajo en un aprieto, así que trajo croissants, café y chocolate para todo el personal. Una ofrenda de paz. Para su alivio, todo el mundo fue amable y perdonador. Blaine estuvo de acuerdo con la historia de Kurt que había estado muy enfermo y necesitaba que Kurt cuidara de él. Estaba mejor, pero el susto de la enfermedad había hecho que Kurt decidiera regresar a Nueva York. Las mujeres se apresuraron a perdonar a Kurt cuando vieron a Blaine. Ellas estarían encantadas de dejarlo todo para cuidar de él. Monique, quien quedó atrapada en el desfile de moda, estaba helada al principio. Kurt le pidió perdón y le dio flores y su propia caja personal de chocolate. Esto fundió su ira. Ella mostró a Kurt los modelos que había elegido y todos los planes para el espectáculo. Kurt se derramo más de todo y aseguró que ella estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo del que tendría que hacer.

El diseñador le dio a Kurt una bienvenida muy fría. Ella lo había elegido específicamente para la práctica a causa de su cartera. Excelentes ideas y diseños frescos. Ideas y diseños que podría imitar y pasar como suyos. Ella había planeado ofrecerle a Kurt una posición permanente. No quería perder su talento, y ella no quería verlo abrir su propia casa de diseño. Más competencia en el mercado.

Kurt se mantuvo en silencio durante su conferencia sobre la responsabilidad y la importancia de obtener una buena reputación en el mundo de la moda. Dobles como su no hicieron por una buena reputación. A Blaine estaba silenciosamente afuera de la puerta, apretando los puños y tratando de calmar la oscuridad. No le gustaba oír a Kurt, tomado la tarea por alguna puta francesa. Él no se lo merecía. Cuando salieron de su oficina, Blaine contuvo el impulso de estrangularla hasta la muerte. Kurt podía sentir su ira, y rápidamente condujo de nuevo a la planta principal. Miró a Blaine y sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien. Está bien. Estoy rompiendo el compromiso que hice con ella."

"No me importa. Nadie te habla así. Perra estúpida."

Kurt sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. "Te amo por estar molesto, pero realmente es justo, Blaine. Relájate, estoy bien. Soy un niño grande".

Blaine deslizó la mano entre las piernas de Kurt. "Sí. Definitivamente eres un niño grande".

Kurt le golpeó la mano y se volvió tres tonos más rojo.

Antes de salir, el personal decidió que todos deberían salir el sábado por la noche para una cena de despedida para Kurt. Kurt estaba encantado. Blaine estaba orgulloso y feliz de ver a Kurt tan querido y respetado por sus colegas, y le gustó cómo todo el mundo estaba impresionado por su talento. Tal vez... sólo tal vez... un día... dejaría que Kurt abriera una casa de diseño. Tal vez cuando Blaine estuviera fuera de la escuela de derecho y se estableciera en Huntel Wellington y VanSant. Suponiendo que aceptara la oferta de Mike.

Blaine no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer con Mike. Era una gran oferta, pero no confiaba en Mike. No estaba interesado en ayudar a cualquier otra persona sin salirse con la suya. Ayudar a Andrew salir lo había dejado sintiéndose responsable de limpiar el desorden dejado atrás. Él planeaba forzar a Andrew a pagar mucho dinero a Alicia y a la familia de Stephanie. Pensaba en tortúralo para que aceptara y prometería perdonarle la vida si él pagaba. Una vez pagado, lo mataría de todos modos.

Malo?

Sí.

Merecido?

Sí.

Mientras se lo mereciera, estaba bien matar a alguien.

Al menos en la mente de Blaine.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de visitar la casa de diseño, Kurt y Blaine decidieron regresar al edificio de Kurt. Al doblar la esquina, se veía el Mercedes plata manchado de Daveed, justo cuando el teléfono de Kurt comenzó a sonar. Un texto de Etienne.

_Mantente lejos! Daveed está aquí!_

Kurt se detuvo y agarró el brazo de Blaine.

"Eh... eh... yo quería parar en la panadería... um... recoger algo de... pan para mañana."

"En realidad estoy un poco cansado. Vamos a descansar primero. Podemos salir después."

"No, quiero decir... cierran temprano. Vayamos ahora, mientras todavía estamos afuera. Tienen grandes bizcochos."

Cupcakes. Blaine amaba los cupcakes.

Kurt se detuvo en la panadería hasta que su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

_E – Se fue. Promete volver. Sabe que estás aquí._

Kurt miró el mensaje. Rayos.

Ellos habían estado en París durante un poco más de una semana. Hoy era jueves. Se suponía que iban a salir a Biarritz el domingo. Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine.

"Quieres irte a Biarritz mañana?"

"Mañana por qué?"

"Bueno... pensé que podríamos empezar oficialmente las vacaciones."

Mientras caminaban, Blaine pasó el brazo por la cintura de Kurt, y dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia abajo y descansar en el culo de Kurt.

"Pensé que habíamos comenzado nuestras vacaciones. He pasado un tiempo fabuloso."

Kurt suspiró. Así que ahí lo tenía. Los últimos nueve días habían sido simplemente gloriosos. Kurt estaba seguro de que había ganado una libra al día por toda la rica comida, vino y chocolate. Y el sexo había sido increíble. Como no querían que Etienne los escuchara, sólo habían estado haciendo el amor, en silencio. Suave, dulce, amor romántico. Todo había sido perfecto.

"Probablemente es hora de que salgamos del pelo de Etienne. Estoy seguro de que no puede esperar para girar el plano en un harén."

"Bueno... si realmente quieres irte, voy a hacer los arreglos, pero qué pasa con la fiesta con tus amigos de la casa de diseño? Es el sábado por la noche."

Maldición. Kurt lo había olvidado, sólo que con rapidez. Él estaba muy preocupado por quedarse con Daveed por ahí. Daveed era amable y dulce y había sido muy bueno con Kurt. Él no se merecía que le pasara nada. Claro, él estaba caliente, pero eso fue culpa de Kurt. Kurt había sido una probadita.

"Está bien. Vamos a salir la mañana del domingo."

Más tarde, mientras que Blaine estaba en la ducha, Kurt y Etienne estaban estresados.

"Él sabe que estás aquí, Kurt. Dijo que podía oler tu aroma encantador." Etienne hizo una mueca con nauseas.

"Qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije que tu novio estaba aquí."

"Y?"

"Y el cabrón estúpido, dijo que no le importaba."

Kurt gimió.

"Por qué no le dices a Blaine? Quiero decir, no es como si en realidad hubieran hecho algo más que un poco de besuqueo... verdad?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y miró a Etienne, como si estuviera loco. "No, yo no me acosté con él, pero... no importa. Blaine es muy posesivo y celoso. Enfermiza mente celoso. Él no puede saber que Daveed siquiera existe."

Kurt decidió que llamaría a Daveed más tarde. Tenía que advertirle que se mantuviera alejado. Las cosas entre él y Blaine estaban maravillosas de nuevo. No quería que nada arruinara eso.

Y no quería que Blaine cometiera otro asesinato.

* * *

Kurt nunca tuvo la oportunidad de llamar a Daveed.

El viernes, él y Blaine alquilaron un coche y se fueron a dar un paseo en la campiña francesa. Pasaron varios kilómetros antes de detenerse en un pequeño pueblo para el almuerzo. Después del almuerzo, exploraron un castillo histórico situado en lo alto de una colina. A Blaine le encantaban los castillos. La idea de ser un rey le atraía. Kurt rodó los ojos.

"Así que si eres un rey, qué soy yo?"

"Puedes ser mi reina."

"Por qué no puedo ser rey también?"

"Nope. La reina tiene que responder ante el rey. Eso me gusta más."

"Apuesto a que sí."

"Hablando de eso... cuándo nos casamos?"

Kurt miró el anillo, acarició su cuello, y le sonrió. Un anillo y un collar. Blaine realmente le había dado hermosas joyas.

"Bueno, ahora que estoy de regreso en Nueva York, creo que podemos casarnos cuanto antes."

"Que tan pronto?"

Kurt pensó por un momento. "Por qué no la hacemos en junio? Después de que la escuela este cerrada."

Blaine suspiró. No quería esperar tanto tiempo, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo durante el año escolar. Estaría demasiado ocupado estudiando.

"Está bien. Junio. O piensa un poco en mayo. Cuanto antes, mejor."

Kurt asintió. Esto era bueno. Le daría algo para trabajar, mientras que Blaine estaba en clase.

Kurt se acercó a uno de los muros del castillo y se apoyó en ella.

"Oh, rey?"

Blaine se volvió hacia él y sus ojos se oscurecieron de inmediato. Kurt le estaba dando una mirada insinuante. Blaine se dirigió hacia él.

"Sí, mi reina?"

Kurt tiró de él en un beso profundo y caliente mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda y los brazos de Blaine. Le encantaba la sensación de su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso.

"Su reina quiere el pene real en su culo real."

Blaine miró a su alrededor. "aquí?"

Kurt asintió y comenzó arrastrando los dedos por toda la pared. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Kurt... eso no es como la pared de ladrillo en casa. Esto se ve peor. Mucho peor."

Kurt se acercó al oído de Blaine y le susurró. "Eso significa que me cogerás duro? Mucho más duro?"

Blaine no discutió. Sólo esperaba que nadie se acercara y escuchara los gritos de Kurt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, se fueron a cenar con Etienne y su novia de la semana, Katarina. Naturalmente, Katarina era un modelo. Hizo a Blaine pensar en Samantha, pero decidió que Samantha era más bonita.

Samantha.

Blaine no podía entender por qué Samantha estaba tan dispuesta a ir junto con Mike en todo lo del bebé. No queria conocer a un chico, casarse y tener hijos? Por qué estaba alcahueteando a Mike? Era inquietante.

Todo acerca de todo el asunto era inquietante.

Pero... Blaine realmente quería la alianza. Quería el dinero, el poder y el prestigio que vendría de trabajar para una empresa como Huntel Wellington y VanSant. Realmente era la mejor empresa en la costa este.

Y... una pequeña voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza le habló.

Te gusta la idea de que alguien quiera tener a tu hijo.

* * *

Sábado por la noche llegó, hermoso y cálido. Blaine llevaba un traje elegido por Kurt. Pantalones negros de diseñador con una blanca camisa de botones de diseñador. No había cortado su cabello en un tiempo, por lo que sus rizos estaban más largos. Kurt había insistido en que permite dejarlos libres de gel.

"Vamos, Kurt. Tenemos que salir ahora."

Kurt salió del baño vistiendo una camisa vintage, blanca y negra, rayas francesas con pantalones negros ajustados y botas negras, arriba de la rodilla. La camisa le quedaba a la perfección, lo que acentuaba su pecho y los brazos. Los pantalones ajustados mostraban la encantadora firmeza de su culo.

Blaine gimió y tiró de Kurt con él. Él comenzó a besar y chupar su cuello. "Te ves muy bien como el infierno, Kurt. Tu culo en esos pantalones... mierda. Vamos a llegar tarde."

Kurt se rio y se apartó. "Gracias a ti y no, no nos va a ser una fiesta en mi honor tarde. Vamos. A partir de mañana, puedes tomarme constantemente."

Blaine se quedó mirando el culo de Kurt, como él lo siguió hasta la puerta. Sí, definitivamente planeaba tomarlo constantemente. Una y otra y otra vez.

Kurt se sorprendió al ver a Etienne. Etienne había vestido realmente en algo más que pantalones vaqueros. Llevaba pantalones caqui y una camisa azul agradable.

"Aww, Etienne. Te vestiste para mí!"

Etienne sonrió. "Sí. Crees que habrá algunas modelos hay para mí y poder charlar?"

Kurt rodó los ojos mientras Blaine sonrió. Se alegró de no tener la vida de Etienne. Una mujer diferente cada semana. Estaba agradecido por Kurt. Kurt era todo lo que quería o necesitaba. Por siempre.

Mientras subían a un taxi esperando, nadie se dio cuenta del Mercedes plateado aparcado en la calle.

* * *

La cena se había convertido oficialmente en un partido. Kurt estaba encantado de ver a todos, desde la casa de diseño, además de clientes y otros amigos. Blaine estaba impresionado. Cómo Kurt había conocido a tanta gente e hizo muchos amigos, con tanta rapidez? Era como si hubiera estado allí todo un año.

Como Kurt se movió por la habitación riendo y hablando con la gente, Blaine estaba sentado en el bar, enfrascado en un debate robusto sobre los tenistas franceses y americanos con dos tipos llamados Max y Pierre. Gracias a los tweets y Facebook, las personas que no fueron invitadas oficialmente, se unieron a la fiesta. Como el vino continuó fluyendo, las cosas crecieron fuertes y bulliciosas. Blaine había estado vigilando a Kurt, pero pronto lo perdió en la multitud. Supuso que había ido al baño, pero después de unos minutos se fue a buscarlo.

Él no lo pudo encontrar.

Dónde estaba Kurt?

* * *

_D - Estoy fuera. Sal o voy a entrar_

Kurt miró el mensaje de texto y se congeló. Mierda.

Él se excusó de la pareja con la que estaba hablando, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia fuera del restaurante. Tenía que deshacerse de Daveed. Rápido.

Una vez fuera, miró a su alrededor, pero no lo vio. De repente, alguien le estaba arrastrando hacia el callejón al lado del restaurante. Daveed le dio la vuelta y lo apoyó contra la pared.

"Daveed! Qué demonios! Me asustaste!"

"No me hables de asustar a la gente! Te dejo para conseguir algo de comer, vuelvo y te has ido! Estaba muy preocupado de que te hubieras ido en un estado de confusión. Entonces Etienne me dice que te has ido a Nueva York. Por qué hiciste eso? Sin un adiós, ninguna llamada telefónica, ningún mensaje texto. Nada! Mas, Etienne prácticamente casi me cortaba la cabeza por dejar que salieras del hospital! Kurt Por qué? Por qué me tratas así! fui bueno contigo. Me preocupaba por ti. Estaba empezando a enamorarme de ti. Y te vas sin siquiera un adiós o explicación. Por qué me tratas tan mal? "

Kurt estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se sentía horrible.

"Lo siento Daveed. Lo siento mucho. Blaine estaba enfermo y tuve que ir a... él es muy celoso y sobreprotector. No pude ponerme en contacto contigo. No puedo contarle de ti. Él te va a matar. "

Daveed parecía escéptico. "En serio? El tipo con el que te vi salir con esta noche?"

Kurt miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "Por favor, Daveed. No lo subestimes. Tienes que irte. Tienes que irte antes de que te vea."

"Te he echado de menos, Kurt. A pesar de la forma en que me has tratado, te he echado de menos." Daveed trató de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt para acercarlo más, pero Kurt rápidamente dio un paso atrás y se alejó.

"Por favor, Daveed. Vete. Vete. Esto es muy peligroso. Por favor vete."

Daveed estudió el rostro de Kurt, tomando nota del genuino miedo en sus ojos. "Por qué estás tan asustado de tu amante? No debes temerle a tu amante."

"Por favor, Daveed. Fuera de aquí! Vete! Tienes que salir antes de que Blaine te vea!"

"Por qué Kurt? Por qué necesito irme antes de que me vea?"

La sangre de Kurt se le heló. Me miró a los ojos de Daveed y temeroso susurro, "Corre. Por favor, corre".

Daveed lo miró con confusión antes de cambiar su mirada a Blaine. Kurt se volvió lentamente.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban negros y quemaban con una aterradora, ira ardiente. Tenía los puños apretados a los lados, ya que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Su temperatura estaba en ebullición.

"Blaine... por favor..."

"Sal del camino, Kurt."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Blaine, por favor. Él no hizo nada. Este fue mi culpa. Por favor..."

"Ven aquí Kurt."

Kurt podía sentir la atracción de Blaine.

Él vaciló, tratando de resistir.

Blaine podía sentir la resistencia.

Perdió el control.

La oscuridad se estrelló contra él en un diluvio de fuego, en sustitución de la sangre en sus venas y hacerse cargo de la mente de Blaine. Lo consumió por completo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó.

Al darse cuenta de su error, Kurt corrió hacia él, cayendo de rodillas.

"Blaine! Por favor! Por favor!"

Blaine lo miró, con los ojos negros y llenos de dominio y un deseo posesivo. Kurt sintió que su esclavitud se haría cargo. Se cayó aún más en el suelo, la frente apoyada en el cemento, movió los brazos automáticamente a alineándolos con sus muñecas por los tobillos.

Estancia.

Blaine giro a Daveed, que se congeló de miedo, mirándolo con terror. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Blaine envolvió una mano alrededor de su garganta, lo presiono y lo empujo contra la pared. Daveed luchaba por respirar y se encontró atrapado bajo la mirada de Blaine. Blaine relajó su agarre, lo suficiente para que él hablara.

"Alguna vez has tocado a Kurt?"

"Sí".

"Dónde?"

"En el cuello, los brazos, los hombros, la espalda..."

"Dime exactamente lo que hizo."

"Pasé las manos por todo su cuerpo. Le di un masaje".

"Le tocaste el culo?"

"Sí".

"Tocaste su pene?"

"No."

"Loe besaste?"

"Sí".

Blaine incrementó la fuerza de su abrazo alrededor del cuello de Daveed.

"Te lo cogiste?"

"N-no".

"Él te cogio?"

"N-no".

Blaine siguió apretando el cuello de Daveed como un ataque de celos se disparó a través de su cuerpo. Cuando por fin lo soltó, Daveed cayó al suelo. Blaine recogió a Daveed y lo lanzó contra la pared con su mente. Daveed gritó como Blaine le hizo un gran dolor terriblemente caliente sobre él. Blaine miró a su boca y lo callo. Daveed rodó por el suelo tratando de gritar, como la horrible tortura se dio la vuelta atraves de su cuerpo. Blaine cerró sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia Kurt.

Kurt todavía estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la frente apoyada en el cemento. Blaine lo levantó y lo miró a los ojos.

"Dejaste que te tocara?"

Kurt no podía mentir. "S-sí maestro."

Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt por un momento antes de empujarlo lejos. Kurt jadeó y cayó al suelo, como una extraña sensación lo recorrió. Era como si algo saliera de su cuerpo.

Blaine se acercó a Daveed y lo miró. Detuvo el dolor y luego, lentamente, con su mente, le rompió las dos piernas, dos brazos y le rompió las costillas. El rostro de Daveed estaba en puro horror y un dolor intenso. Blaine libero su voz y disfruto escuchando los gritos insoportables de Daveed. Estaba a punto de matarlo cuando...

"Qué demonios!" Etienne se quedó mirando la escena frente a él, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Se había preocupado cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt y Blaine se habían ido. Había salido a buscarlos.

Kurt corrió a Blaine y cayó de rodillas delante de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Blaine mientras miraba hacia él, suplicante.

"Por favor, qué... qué has hecho? Qué me hiciste? Qué me hiciste? Por favor, maestro..."

Blaine se alejó de él. Kurt comenzó a gritar.

"No! No! Qué has hecho? No me liberes! Maestro! Por favor... por favor... Te amo! Por favor..."

Blaine seguía alejándose de él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Tenía que salir. Tenía que alejarse de Kurt. Se había prometido que nunca, nunca lastimaría a Kurt. Tenía que alejarse de él.

Antes de que lo matara por su traición.

Blaine corrió.

Kurt saltó a correr detrás de él, pero Etienne se lo impidió.

"Kurt! Qué demonios está pasando? Qué hay le pasa a Daveed Qué pasó?"

Kurt estaba histérico. Estaba gritando el nombre de Blaine y tratando de liberarse de Etienne. Unas pocas personas habían notado algo estaba pasano y se detuvieron para mirar. Alguien había llamado a la policía.

Monique estaba de pie en el callejón, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Etienne empujó a Kurt a sus brazos. "Sácalo de aquí! Llévalo al departamento!"

Monique arrastró a Kurt a un taxi mientras gritaba y lloraba. Ella lo abrazó y trató de hacerlo callar.

"Kurt, estará bien. Todo estará bien, mon cherie".

Kurt solo lloraba y gritaba.

"Blainnnnne!"

* * *

**Maldito Blaine por que hizo eso! Pero bueno también Kurt tuvo algo de culpa… ash no sé a quién apoyar :S**


	22. Chapter 22

**"Después de todo lo que han pasado, Blaine no puede mantenerse alejado de Kurt por mucho tiempo. Él lo ama demasiado. Y lo mismo ocurre con la oscuridad.**

**El amor Klaine lo conquista todo!"**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

_I am in misery__  
__There ain't nobody who can comfort me__  
__Why won't you answer me__  
__The silence is slowly killing me_

_-Misery de Maroon 5-_

Tres días.

Durante tres días, Kurt estuvo en la cama, en forma fetal, llorando. Al principio sus sollozos eran ruidosos y desgarradores, hizo derramar lágrimas a Etienne y a Monique cuando trataban de consolarlo. Luego se convirtieron en gemidos tristes de angustia y desesperación. El martes por la noche, sus gritos cesaron. No hubo más lágrimas, pero él todavía estaba llorando. Se podía ver el temblor de su cuerpo y su dificultad para respirar.

Kurt aún podía sentir su esclavitud, y él se aferró desesperadamente a ese sentimiento con todo su ser. Seguía siendo el esclavo de Blaine. Blaine no lo había liberado. Todavía tenía un maestro.

Pero...

Blaine había cerrado su conexión.

La conexión permitía que supieran cuando el otro estaba en peligro, y comunicarse telepáticamente. Permitía a Kurt saber cuándo Blaine estaba perdiendo el control. Era una conexión que Kurt podía sentir constantemente. Su unión física a Blaine, incluso cuando estaban separados. Y ahora, por primera vez en seis años, Kurt no podía sentir a Blaine y él no podía sentir la oscuridad. Si Blaine perdía el control, sería por su cuenta. El pensamiento aterrorizaba a Kurt. El perder la conexión, a Kurt lo dejaba la sensación de miedo, debilidad, perdido y vacío.

Y el vacío era físicamente doloroso.

Kurt cerró los ojos y gritó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un agotado Etienne se sentó en el sofá, frente a una Monique igualmente agotada. Ya no sabían que hacer.

No habían visto a Blaine desde la noche del sábado.

Etienne había logrado con éxito mentir a la policía. Les dijo que encontraron a Daveed en el callejón, al parecer atacado en un intento de robo frustrado. No habían visto a sus agresores y realmente no habían presenciado el ataque. Ellos asumieron que estaba en camino a la fiesta. Unas pocas personas recordaban haber visto a un hombre con el cabello negro que corrió de la escena, pero nadie lo podía describir.

Monique había conseguido a un Kurt histérico en el taxi, en el edificio y en la cama. No había sido fácil. Siguió tratando de liberarse de ella para buscar a Blaine. Ella finalmente los había encerrado a los dos en el interior de la habitación de Kurt. Estaba decidido a escapar y ella estaba decidida a no dejar que se fuera. Gritaron y lucharon físicamente entre sí hasta que Kurt se derrumbó en el suelo llorando. Monique lo sacudió hasta que se durmió.

El lunes, Etienne fue al hospital a ver Daveed. Era un espectáculo triste. Las dos piernas y los dos brazos estaban en rotos, mientras que su pecho estaba bien envuelto con vendas. Él estaba bajo el gran efecto de medicina para el dolor. Sus padres estaban junto a su cama. Le dijeron a Etienne que planeaban llevarlo a su casa en el campo para cuidar de él hasta que sanara. No estaban seguros de que cuando sería dado de alta. Etienne les dijo que volvería de nuevo. Tenía que averiguar lo qué Daveed recordaba. Por el amor de Kurt, Etienne no quería que Blaine se metiera en problemas. No estaba seguro de lo que pasó, pero quería mantener el nombre de Blaine lejos de él.

Etienne estaba agradecido por Monique. Se turnaban vigilando a Kurt, tratando de darle de comer y asegurarse de que no tratara de salir, aunque parecía poco probable que lo hiciera. No decía nada, y no comía. Él estaba adormecido y débil. Simplemente estaba acostado en la cama, se quedaba mirando la pared y lloraba. Y gritaba.

Etienne había intentado llamar y enviarle mensajes a Blaine desde la noche del sábado. No había respuesta.

Dónde estaba?

* * *

Blaine corrió.

Y corrió.

Y corrió.

La oscuridad estaba furiosa.

Había estado a punto de atacar a Kurt. Para castigarlo por su traición y su vacilación. Blaine podía sentir la ira hirviendo, en aumento, a punto de estallar, y sabía que no sería capaz de controlarla.

Tenía que alejarse de él. Blaine estaba decidido a no herir o matar a su hermoso Kurt. Blaine permitiría que la oscuridad lo matara antes de permitir que lastimara a Kurt.

Así que el corrió.

Corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron y lo obligaron a detenerse. Se derrumbó bajo un árbol en un pequeño parche de bosque, y gritó cuando la oscuridad se estrelló contra él. Estaba caliente y llena de rabia. Blaine trató de calmarla, pero se negaba a quedarse quieta. En lugar de eso, le gritó. _Por qué huyes? Regresa y castígalo! Esta es la segunda vez que ha elegido a otro hombre sobre ti. Mátalo y encuentra otro esclavo!_

Blaine estaba horrorizado. "No! Nunca!" Esto enfureció a la oscuridad mucho más, haciendo que quemara más caliente y que gritara más fuerte. _Eres un maestro horrible! Es un terrible esclavo! Él te deja. Él escoge a otros sobre ti. Él le resiste. Mátalo!_

"No! No! No, yo lo amo! Lo amo!"

_Muy bien! Te mereces ser castigado por ser tan débil!_

El fuego corrió por su cuerpo, como la oscuridad rugió de ira. Blaine gritó. "Kurt! Kurt!"

Pero Kurt no podía escucharlo.

Blaine había cerrado su conexión.

La oscuridad lo quemó hasta que Blaine se desmayó por el dolor. Continuó gritando y se arremolinaba alrededor, pero al no obtener respuesta, decidió quedarse quieta. Estaba agotada de su rabieta de ira.

Horas más tarde, Blaine abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y débil. A pesar de acabar de despertar, se sentía agotado y exhausto. Estaba tendido en la tierra, pero no pudo encontrar la energía para ponerse de pie. Así que se quedó allí, esperando a que su cuerpo se recuperara y ganara la fuerza para moverse.

A medida que sus pensamientos vagaban a los acontecimientos del sábado por la noche, su mente empezó a correr, fuera de control. Su imaginación evocaba imágenes de Daveed pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt. Besándolo, tocándolo...

Blaine clavó las uñas en la tierra fangosa debajo de él, y gritó.

Kurt era suyo. Su hermoso novio. Su hermoso esclavo. Blaine había sido el primero de Kurt y el único. Se había movido lentamente y con amor, e introdujo a Kurt en todas las cosas sexuales. Él lo había entrenado para ser su perfecto amante. Su perfecto esclavo.

Cómo podía haber permitido Kurt que otro hombre lo tocara? Que lo besara?

Y la duda. La resistencia. Por qué había dudado Kurt? Estaba tratando de decidir si debía ir a Blaine, o proteger a ese idiota en el callejón? Por segunda vez, Kurt estaba considerando elegir a otro hombre sobre Blaine?

Blaine volvió a gritar. Estaba lleno de dolor y angustia.

Alguien más había tocado a su Kurt. Alguien más había besado esos hermosos, suaves labios rosas.

Por qué Kurt? Por qué?

Había otros?

El pensamiento envió a Blaine sobre el borde. Gritó y gritó hasta que sus gritos se convirtieron en sollozos.

Kurt le pertenecía. A nadie más. Kurt se entregó a Blaine en la preparatoria, y Blaine no quería a nadie más. Kurt era el único hombre que quería.

Blaine no era el único hombre que Kurt quería?

El pensamiento dejo a Blaine con un vacío doloroso, agravado por la pérdida de su conexión con Kurt. Odiaba a desconectarlos, pero no podía conectarse a Kurt mientras que la oscuridad estuviera tan enojada y furiosa. Necesitaba tiempo para retomar el control. No quería que la oscuridad usara la conexión y dañara a Kurt. Era su manera de mantenerlo a salvo, y no iba a fallar. Si se quedaba lejos mantendría a Kurt seguro, entonces Blaine estaba dispuesto a permanecer lejos.

No importaba qué tan fuerte fuera el dolor.

* * *

Kurt salió de su cama para acampar junto a la ventana. Mirando. Esperando. Pensando.

Todo esto era culpa suya.

No tenía a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí mismo. Sabía cómo era Blaine. Los celos intensos. La posesividad. Él era el esclavo de Blaine. Propiedad de Blaine. No importaba que él y Daveed no hubieran tenido sexo. Permitir que otro hombre lo tocara, para darle un beso fue suficiente. Demasiado.

Tampoco importaba que Blaine hubiera hecho lo mismo con Jace. Como Blaine le había dicho muchas veces antes, la justicia no tenía nada que ver con su relación. Kurt era el esclavo. Blaine era el amo. La equidad no jugaba un papel importante.

Etienne volvió a casa. Miró a Kurt y luego miró a Monique, interrogándola. Respondió a todas sus preguntas con un moviendo lentamente la cabeza. No, ellos no habían sabido nada de Blaine y Kurt no estaba mejor. Etienne se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Los ojos de Kurt se mantuvieron fijos en la calle.

"Fui a ver a Daveed hoy."

Kurt hizo una mueca pero no miró a Etienne.

"Lo convencí de no decirle a la policía acerca de Blaine. Le dije que nunca iban a creer que una persona podría infligir tanto daño. Pensarían que estaba loco. Prometió seguir con mi historia sobre el intento de robo. Va a decirle a la policía que un grupo de chicos se echaron encima de el, porque lo vieron salir de un Mercedes y les pareció que tenía dinero".

Kurt no dijo nada.

"Como te lo puedes imaginar, está herido y enojado. Realmente enojado. Él... él dijo que te dijera..."

Etienne se calló. Él decidió no entregar el mensaje de Daveed, te odio y no quiero saber de ti o verte de nuevo. Etienne apenas podía culparlo. Daveed todavía estaba en el dolor, y necesitaría meses para que su cuerpo sanara. Tenía derecho a estar enojado. Por supuesto, debería haber escuchado. Etienne le había dicho que Blaine era peligrosamente fuerte, celoso, y que debia mantenerse alejado.

"Él dijo que te dijera que te cuidaras."

Kurt no dijo nada. Él se quedó mirando por la ventana. El corazón de Etienne se rompió por su amigo.

"Volverá, Kurt. Confía en mí. Él estará de regreso. He visto la forma en que te mira. Él te ama, Kurt. Nunca he visto a nadie ver a alguien de la manera en que te mira. Está locamente enamorado de ti. Volverá".

Kurt dijo nada. No pudo.

Era demasiado dolor.

* * *

La fiebre llegó en las primeras horas de la mañana, en el cuarto día.

Durante tres días, el cuerpo de Kurt había estado buscando constantemente a Blaine. Buscando su presencia y tratar de sentir la oscuridad. Su esclavitud anhelaba a su amo. La nostalgia, el anhelo y el dolor, todo se arremolino junto y provocaron que una fiebre se desarrollara.

Fue repentino y rápido. Como Kurt sintió que el calor se apoderaba de él, intentó salir de su asiento junto a la ventana para ir a su habitación. Él cayó al suelo con un susurro silencioso.

"Blaine".

Pero Blaine no podía oírlo.

Él había cerrado su conexión.

Alrededor de las 9:00 am, Etienne se despertó y se dirigió a la sala para encontrar a Kurt desmayado en el suelo, con el cuerpo ardiendo. Etienne apenas podía soportar tocarlo, pero maniobro para llevarlo a su habitación y a la cama. Le dio a Kurt cuatro pastillas de aspirina, pero él sabía que no era el tipo de fiebre que responda a la medicación.

Monique llegó y abrió la boca en estado de shock cuando ella tocó la mano de Kurt.

"Qué tan alta es la fiebre?"

"No sé., No tengo eso que mide la temperatura."

"Un termómetro."

"Sí. Eso. No tengo uno."

"Creo que deberíamos llevarlo al hospital."

Etienne negó con la cabeza. "No, yo he estado aquí antes. Kurt y Blaine son... No puedo describirlo. Son extraños. Su relación es extraña. Él necesita a Blaine."

"Como qué extraño?"

"Para empezar... Kurt llama a Blaine maestro."

* * *

Blaine estaba sentado en las escaleras de una iglesia cuando la fiebre empezó.

Por tres días, había vagado sin rumbo alrededor de París. No sabía dónde estaba ni a dónde iba. Sólo paseaba durante el día, y se escondia en el bosque de noche. A pesar de tener su billetera y un montón de dinero, no había comido y no quería entrar en un hotel. Todo lo que quería era a Kurt. Más que nada, quería ir a Kurt. Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarse de que la rabia y la ira habían desaparecido. No iba a ir junto a él hasta que estuviera seguro de poder controlarse a sí mismo y a la oscuridad.

El calor llegó de repente, consumiendo su cuerpo y haciendo que le fuera difícil respirar. Trató de ponerse de pie y caminar por las escaleras, pero terminó cayendo y caer por las escaleras. Un hombre se detuvo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él gritó cuando él tomó la mano de Blaine, y comenzó a hablar con él en francés rápido. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Je ne parle pas français. Je parle anglais" [no hablo francés. Hablo Inglés.]

Esto parecía excitar al hombre más allá. Él comenzó a gritar en voz alta y agitando los brazos. Blaine pensó que estaba tratando de parar un policía, así que él se alejó. El hombre le gritó, pero Blaine siguió su camino. Se tambaleó en un pequeño callejón, y lentamente se deslizó por la pared de un edificio. Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

"Kurt".

Pero Kurt no podía escucharlo.

Blaine había cerrado su conexión.

* * *

Monique y Etienne estaban peleando.

"Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital! La fiebres es peligrosa! Ha estado ardiendo durante horas!"

"Te lo dije! Él no necesita un hospital sangriento! Necesita a Blaine!"

"Qué diablos significa eso?"

"Él es... son... aw, diablos! no lo sé! Te dije que son extraños! Son los más extrañas, maricones que he conocido!"

"Deja de gritarme! Siempre puedo irme!" Monique cogió su bolso.

"Espera". Etienne le tomó la mano.

"Lo siento. Es que... no sé cómo explicarlo. Simplemente confía en mí. Él no necesita un hospital. Tenemos que encontrar a Blaine."

"Y cómo sugieres que lo hagamos? Hemos estado llamándolo y enviándole mensajes de texto al idiota por días. Por lo que sabemos, se ha ido de nuevo a América."

Etienne negó con la cabeza. "No. Él estaba molesto, pero nunca dejaría a Kurt."

Monique se lo podía creer. "En serio? Mira a tu alrededor Etienne! Ha dejado a Kurt!"

Etienne se dejó caer en el sofá y puso su cabeza entre las manos. "Él va a volver. Confía en mí. No los has visto juntos como yo, o escuchado sus conversaciones. Están obsesionados el uno con el otro. Kurt sólo tonteaba con Daveed por la soledad y la añoranza de Blaine. Y Blaine... bueno, ya lo viste. Está loco por Kurt. Literalmente loco. Muy chiflado en realidad. "

Monique se sentó a su lado. "Entonces, qué hacemos?"

"Nosotros esperamos."

* * *

La noche comenzó a caer, y Blaine todavía estaba en el callejón. Había caído y yacía en el pavimento, durmiendo.

Y soñando.

Soñaba con hermosos e inocentes ojos azules-grises, llenos de amor y deseo, de un hermoso niño con piel de porcelana, cuya risa calentó su corazón y lo llenaba de alegría. Soñaba con suaves besos y miradas amorosas. Y con sexo. Tanto suave y dulce, áspero y duro. En su sueño, el hermoso niño le habló.

_Te amo Blaine. Sólo a ti. Yo te he amado desde que tenía 17. Eres el único hombre al que amo y jamás amare. Me entrego a ti. Me entrego a ti. Soy tuyo. Yo pertenezco a ti. Regresa a mí, Blaine. Regresa a mí. Regresa..._

Blaine abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente. El intenso calor de la fiebre hizo que su cabeza se sintiera confuso, y el pecho apretado. Él estaba a punto de salir, cuando la oscuridad se arremolinaba en su mente. A pesar de todo, la oscuridad amaba a Kurt tanto como Blaine.

_Kurt te necesita. Ve._

Blaine luchaba por ponerse de pie. Se tambaleó fuera del callejón, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Kurt. Respondió Etienne.

"Maldito idiota! Dónde estás? Sabes..."

Blaine lo interrumpió.

"Voy para allá."

* * *

Kurt estaba soñando.

Soñaba con una preciosidad, que cambia constantemente sus ojos miel ámbar, llenos de amor y adoración; de un chico guapo con la piel de oliva, cuya voz emocionaba su corazón y lo hacía sentirse amado y protegido. Soñaba con suaves caricias y besos amorosos. Y, en sexo. Tanto suave y dulce, fuerte y castigo. En su sueño, el niño precioso le habló.

_Te amo Kurt. Te había estado buscando desde siempre. Y de repente, en un momento, ahí estabas. Eres el único hombre al que amo y siempre amaré. Amo tu esclavitud, pero yo soy tan esclavo de ti, como tú a mí. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Debemos estar juntos. Por siempre hermoso. Para siempre. Siempre..._

Kurt abrió los ojos.

"Regresa a mí, Blaine."

* * *

Mareado y débil por el calor y los días de no comer, Blaine salió tambaleándose del taxi y se arrastró por las escaleras del edificio. La puerta se abrió automáticamente. Estaba en medio de la noche, pero Etienne y Monique estuvieron despiertos, esperando por él. Etienne estaba a punto de empezar a decirle de cosas, cuando Monique lo agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Blaine se fue directamente a la habitación de Kurt.

Se puso de pie en la puerta, mirando. Kurt estaba en la cama, estaba encogido, con su cuerpo sudando y temblando.

"Kurt".

Kurt miró hacia arriba. No estaba seguro de si era real o un sueño, pero poco a poco se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al centro de la habitación. Estaban frente a frente, con los ojos cerrados. Kurt se acercó y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Blaine, que estaba sucia y cubierto de lodo. Dejó caer la camisa al suelo. Poco a poco, apretó la mano con firmeza contra el pecho de Blaine. Blaine llevó su mano al pecho de Kurt. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento un poco y apretó más fuerte como una cálida oleada de poder, fluyeron de Blaine a Kurt, y de nuevo a Blaine. Como la conexión se reforzaba, su temperatura corporal volvieron a la normalidad y su dolor de los últimos tres días disminuyo.

Una vez que la conexión se completó, enrollaron firmemente sus brazos alrededor del otro. No hablaron. Se quedó allí, abrazándose. Por último, Blaine se echó hacia atrás, tomó la mano de Kurt y lo llevó a la cama. Se acostaron y se envolvieron por completo entre sí. Estaban tan cerca como fue físicamente posible. La oscuridad en silencio se arremolinó alrededor y los ató firmemente juntos, y se quedaron dormidos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Monique agarró la mano de Etienne y lo arrastró por el pasillo. Se quedaron afuera de la habitación de Kurt y escucharon. Etienne golpeó tímidamente. Cuando no hubo respuesta, miró a Monique. Abrir la puerta para comprobar que pasaba? Monique asintió. Etienne abrió silenciosamente la puerta y suspiro de alivio al ver a Kurt y Blaine, completamente entrelazados y profundamente dormidos. Él y Monique se miraron fijamente durante un minuto antes de cerrar la puerta en silencio. Volvieron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, evitando el contacto visual con nerviosismo. Etienne seguía furtivamente una mirada a Monique, que estaba mirando hacia el frente. Por último, Etienne se movió lentamente la mano por el espacio entre ellos, y tomó la mano de Monique. Al principio, ella no lo miraba, pero cuando por fin volvió la cabeza para mirar en su dirección, Etienne se inclinó y la besó suavemente, dulce, presionando sus labios a los de ella, pidiendo permiso. Se detuvo y se apartó un poco, mirándola a los ojos. Monique era bonita. No una supermodelo, pero pura, limpia, fresca bonita. Bajada a la tierra bonita.

Y de repente, los ojos de Etienne, francamente hermosos.

Él esperó, casi sin respirar. Monique se inclinó hacia delante y suavemente le devolvió el beso. Etienne presiono un poco más con urgencia. Ella le correspondió. Apretó más y ella abrió los labios y dejó que su lengua se deslizara contra la de ella. Él llevó su mano a la parte posterior de su cuello, y lo deslizó en su espeso cabello castaño, presionando su cabeza a la suya. Ella gimió y se movió a tumbarse en el sofá, tirando de él con ella.

No más supermodelos para Etienne.

* * *

Blaine yacía acurrucado de lado, frente a Kurt, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo. Estudió la piel suave de Kurt y sus labios perfectos. Su hermoso Kurt. Le susurró en voz baja.

"Te perdono".

Kurt abrió los ojos. Se movió a poner de su lado, frente a Blaine. Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo tiempo. Por último, Blaine comenzó.

"Me fui porque no quería hacerte daño. No quería que la oscuridad te hiciera daño."

Kurt asintió.

"Kurt... tú eres el único hombre que quiero. Te necesito. Admito que mi amor por ti es desesperado y enfermo. Tú eres mi obsesión. Nunca. Puedes. Dejarme. Moriré sin ti. Me perteneces, hermoso. Eres mío. "

"Lo sé. Blaine... siento lo de... él. Sólo... Te extrañé mucho, no podía respirar. Necesitaba a alguien que me ayude a pasar el día. Lo use para aliviar mi soledad y anhelo por ti. Seguramente sabes por ahora... después de todo lo que hemos pasado, que estoy peligrosamente enamorado de ti. Nunca habrá otro hombre para mí. Y te prometo... te lo juro, no más separaciones. Yo. Nunca. Te. Dejare. Soy tuyo, tuyo, tuyo, tuyo..."

Blaine devoró la boca y el cuello de Kurt con calor húmedo, besos, desesperados. Dejó a Kurt sin aliento y mareado, los labios ligeramente hinchados. Se movió a la parte superior de Kurt y cubrió su pecho con pequeños besos. Entonces se detuvo.

"No me he bañado en días."

Kurt sonrió. "Yo tampoco"

Blaine continuó besando el pecho de Kurt, hacia abajo. Poco a poco y con amor lamió el pene de Kurt, creando un suave despertar que hizo a Kurt gemir y rodar la cabeza hacia atrás y estallar en caliente deseo. Se tragó el pene de Kurt y lo chupó duro como Kurt se vino con un fuerte grito. Blaine se quitó, permitiendo que el esperma se derramara en todo el estómago de Kurt. Se tomó su tiempo, lamiendo lentamente el semen, saboreando el sabor. Kurt se sintió cautivado por la visión de Blaine lamer y limpiarlo. Él gimió y se agachó para tirar de la boca de Blaine a la suya, saboreando su semen en la boca de Blaine. Kurt lo sorprendió al rodarlo sobre él. Se levantó en sus manos y miró a los ojos de Blaine. Blaine rara vez se encontró mirando a Kurt. Se permitió perderse en los preciosos ojos color gris azulado de Kurt, llenos de amor y sumisión. El cuerpo de Blaine alternó entre la fusión y tensión, como Kurt pasó las manos por todo el pecho de Blaine, los brazos y las piernas, besando y lamiéndolo a su paso, sin importarle que Blaine no se hubiera duchado en días. El expertamente trago el miembro de, haciendo gemir profundamente a Blaine y agarrar las sábanas. Al igual que Blaine, Kurt sacó y observó derramarse el semen de Blaine sobre su estómago. Él lamió lentamente limpiado, como Blaine gimió y comenzó a ponerse duro otra vez. Le encantaba ver a Kurt lamer su semen. Se veía tan sexy y sumiso.

Cuando termino, Kurt regresó y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Blaine. Él suspiró con satisfacción mientras Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Así que, Blaine... estamos bien? Estamos bien otra vez?"

Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt y sintió su dolor de corazón. Kurt estaba tan preocupado y temeroso. Por primera vez en su mente egoísta, Blaine se dio cuenta de que el verano había sido muy difícil para Kurt, como lo había sido para él. Sí, Kurt decidió dejarlo, pero eso no significaba que la separación no fuera tan dura para él, como lo fue para Blaine. Kurt había soportado el miedo de saber que Blaine estaba en problemas, y él estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Había regresado a Nueva York para salvar a Blaine, y logró destruir a un maestro en el proceso. Sólo había pasado los últimos cuatro días en la miseria y el dolor, sin saber a dónde fue maestro, y si iba a regresar.

Blaine decidió que la oscuridad estaba en lo cierto.

Era un maestro horrible y Kurt era un esclavo horrible.

Habían sido horribles el uno al otro.

Y pagaron las consecuencias.

Blaine apretó sus brazos alrededor de Kurt.

"Sí, hermoso. Estamos bien. Estamos bien."

* * *

No estaban seguros de por qué.

No parecía el momento adecuado.

Hacer o correcto.

Kurt tenía que contarlo.

Y estos fueron los dos que merecía saberlo.

Esa noche, Kurt, Blaine, Etienne y Monique, se sentaron en un círculo en el piso de la sala con la pizza y botellas de vino.

Kurt le contó a Etienne y Monique la historia de él y Blaine.

La historia de su relación.

Toda la historia.

Todo.

Excepto el asesinato de Phil.

Blaine permitió a Kurt hablar y decir todo. Sabía que Kurt tenía que decirlo. Los secretos y el silencio en todos estos años, habían sido difíciles para él. Así que, Blaine miró y escuchó como Kurt explicó cómo se conocieron, cómo se enamoraron y cómo Blaine lo esclavizó. Él les contó la historia de la bisabuela y el abuelo de Blaine. Como su abuelo murió, y su abuela poco después.

Les habló de O.

Les habló de Jace

Él les contó todo. Tambien los acontecimientos de la noche del sábado.

Etienne y Monique estaban hechizados. Apenas respiraban y no se movieron como Kurt les dijo la historia de su pasión, oscuro y extraño romance con Blaine. Cuando terminó, Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la llevó a sus labios, besándola suavemente.

Ellos esperaban la condena.

El disgusto.

La repulsión.

No fue eso.

En cambio, Monique enjugó las lágrimas, mientras Etienne miró al suelo. Él habló por fin.

"No creo que Daveed le dirá nada a la policía. Después de todo, qué podía decir? Nadie le creería. Pensarían que está loco."

Kurt de repente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que Etienne y Monique estaban sentados. Monique se inclinaba hacia él, mientras sus manos se posaron en su mano. Qué estaba pasando entre ellos? Fuera lo que fuese, Kurt esperaba que significara más que una semana de aventura para Etienne. A Kurt le agradaba Monique. Era una buena chica. No quería ver a Etienne usarla y luego continuar su búsqueda constante, la captura y descarte de las supermodelos.

Monique tomó la mano de Etienne entre las suyas y le dio una mirada de complicidad antes de pasar a Kurt y Blaine.

"Su historia está segura con nosotros."

Blaine asintió. Él sabía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt se fueron a Biarritz, la mañana del sábado. Blaine había hecho varias llamadas y se reorganizo todo. Antes de irse, le dio un sobre a Etienne.

"Qué es esto?"

"Un cheque de caja para... ya sabes."

Etienne lo miró completamente confundido. "Qué?"

Blaine estaba irritado. No quería admitir lo que estaba haciendo.

"Es para... ese tipo. En el hospital." Los ojos de Etienne se abrieron con sorpresa.

"Oh. Um... No creo que haya que hacer... nada. Creo que no va a decir nada ni demandar o..." Etienne estaba un poco sin palabras. No esperaba algo como esto. Especialmente de alguien como Blaine.

"Sí, bueno... algo es algo. Sólo por si acaso. Más por amor de Kurt que nada. Yo no lo siento. Él no tenía nada que tocar..." Blaine se detuvo. No podía decirlo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

"Hey, escucha compañero. Por si sirve de algo, ese chico no significaba nada para Kurt. No como a ti. Kurt sufrió realmente estar lejos de ti. Lloraba mucho y se entristeció mucho y... ustedes dos realmente no deberían estar lejos el uno del otro. No están hechos para estar separados".

"No podría estar más de acuerdo."

Como Blaine tomó sus maletas y salio, Kurt interrogo a Etienne.

"Qué estás haciendo? Monique es una buena chica. No te atrevas a lastimarla!"

Etienne parecía herido. "Yo nunca lastimaría a Monique. La amo." Etienne se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

Kurt gritó. "Oh, Etienne! Eso es maravilloso! Pero, cómo? Cuándo ocurrió esto? Ustedes dos se acaban de conocer."

Etienne se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que simplemente nos unimos cuando te estábamos cuidando. No lo sé. Amor a primera vista? Tal vez..." Etienne no entendía, pero sabía que nunca saldría con otra supermodelo de nuevo. Monique era la única mujer que él quería.

Kurt sonrió y le dio un abrazo. "Estoy feliz por ti. Estar enamorado es maravilloso."

Etienne hizo una mueca. Qué cosa más extraña dijo Kurt, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado esa semana. Kurt leyo su mente.

"Blaine y yo somos diferentes. Estoy seguro de que tú y Monique no tendrá nada de nuestra locura. Nuestro amor es diferente porque Blaine es diferente a cualquier otro hombre. Nuestra relación es incomparable a cualquier otra."

"No es que la verdad sangrienta. Pero... eres feliz, verdad?"

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kurt. "Más feliz de lo que podía hacer que cualquier otra persona entendiera."

Etienne asintió. "Por lo tanto, no trate de hacerles entender. Solo diles que te vas y tú y Blaine sean felices."

Blaine llamó a Kurt. "Vamos hermoso. El taxi está aquí."

Kurt le dio a Etienne un abrazo final. "Gracias. Por todo."

"No hay problema, amigo."

Etienne lo vio marcharse.

Él entró en la casa para llamar a Monique.

De pronto tuvo la tentación de decirle que la amaba.

* * *

Biarritz era hermoso.

El agua era más clara, más increíble. La arena era suave y cálida bajo sus pies. El día, soleado, caliente, y lo más importante, pacífica.

Paz.

Silencio.

Calma.

Hablaban muy poco.

Y fue perfecto.

Su silencio no era incómodo. Por el contrario, se amaban, se relajaban y todo era agradable. Sabían que tenían cosas que discutir. Pero no en este momento. Por ahora yacían juntos, tan cerca como fue físicamente posible. Sus brazos y piernas completamente envueltos alrededor y entrelazados. Sus manos nunca dejaron el cuerpo del otro. Había pequeños toques constantes, rozaduras, caricias y besos suaves.

Ellos no tenían sexo.

En su lugar, se besaron. Momentos simples que uno podría inclinarse y besar al otro con profundo afecto y amor intenso.

Se quedaron así durante cuatro días. Durmiendo, tumbado en la playa, nadar, comer y caricias en los brazos del otro. Necesitaban este descanso. Habían pasado por muchas cosas en el verano. Demasiado. Sin embargo, todavía estaban juntos. Habían sobrevivido.

Viernes por la noche, Blaine encendió un fuego en la hoguera en el patio trasero. Kurt sacó mantas y una botella de vino, y se sentaron bajo un árbol, a unos metros del fuego. Blaine se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, y Kurt se sentó entre sus piernas. Se sentaron en silencio mirando fijamente el fuego. Por último, Kurt habló.

"Esa noche, en el callejón, pensé que me habías puesto en libertad."

Blaine se sentó. "Qué?"

"Pensé que me habías liberado. De mi esclavitud."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Kurt y lo miró a los ojos, atrapándolo. Envolvió su control en torno a él, para que no pudiera moverse. Kurt se quedó sin aliento ante la repentina embestida.

"Voy a ser muy, muy, claro, Kurt. Nunca, nunca te liberare de tu esclavitud. Tú eres mi esclavo. Para siempre. Entiendes?"

"Sí, amo".

"Quieres ser mi esclavo?"

"Sí. Sí, amo. Soy tuyo, Blaine. Para siempre."

"No lo olvides nunca. Me perteneces. Te poseo. Eres mi propiedad. Para siempre."

Kurt asintió.

Blaine se recostó contra el árbol y cerró los ojos.

Kurt debió haber estado loco esa noche para pensar que Blaine lo había liberado. Nunca iba a liberar a Kurt.

Nunca.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt y Blaine discutieron la oferta de Mike. Blaine estaba seguro de que Mike estaba esperando una respuesta, a su regreso.

Kurt estaba exasperado.

"No entiendo por qué estas incluso pensando en ella. Fue muy honesto contigo. Él quiere tu poder. Él quiere usar tu poder. Él está tan obsesionado con tu poder, que está dispuesto a darte a su hija, así que los dos puedan crear a un súper, bebé mágico ".

"Sin embargo, Samantha quiere tener un hijo conmigo."

"Por supuesto que sí! Papá le dijo lo que él quiere!"

"No crees que ella realmente lo quiere? Puedo ver por qué ella no querría."

Kurt miró a Blaine con confusión y disgusto. El ego de Blaine era increíble.

"Blaine, ese no es el punto. Lo importante es que toda la cosa está más allá de extraño y sólo... mal. Es simplemente incorrecto. El padre por lo general trata de proteger a su hija. No darla como parte de una propuesta de negocios! "

Blaine no dijo nada. Él estaba mirando hacia abajo en la mesa. Kurt lo miró con atención.

Algo más estaba sucediendo.

"Explícame por qué deseas aceptar este acuerdo."

"Bueno... Huntel Wellington y VanSant es la mejor empresa que hay. Hacen todo. Ellos están en todo. Son muy respetados. Mike es... es realmente increíble, Kurt. Sabes que comenzó esta firma cuando él tenía como, 25? Se graduó de la universidad en 3 años, terminó la facultad de derecho y colgó un letrero con su nombre en él. Mike Huntel, Licenciado en Derecho. En la ciudad de Nueva York. Sabes lo jodidamente difícil que es eso? Para poner en marcha una empresa en la ciudad? Mucho menos, para crecer en lo que es hoy. Más de 600 abogados. Oficinas en Nueva York, Connecticut, Boston, Pennsylvania. Lo que él ha construido es simplemente increíble. Él tiene una mente legal brillante y él sabe cómo hacer dinero. Y tiene razón. Tengo que trabajar en algún lugar que ofrezca cobertura para mí. No puedo entrar en una empresa y decir, hey, por cierto, yo soy una especie de bicho raro y tengo poderes y voy a usarlos para ganar los casos. Mike ya se sabe todo sobre mí. No tengo que explicar nada. Y él me quiere. Él realmente me quiere. Diablos, él desea fuera su hijo. "

Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Problemas con sus padres.

El oscuro y poderoso Blaine Anderson buscaba un padre.

Kurt se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Blaine.

"Blaine... Entiendo lo que quieres, pero no es la única manera de conseguirlo."

"Qué quieres decir? Esta es exactamente la manera de conseguirlo. Voy a ser un socio en el momento que tenga 27 años. Voy a tener el sueldo a los 25. Voy a estar trabajando para el mejor despacho de abogados en la costa este, en alguien con quien pueda aprender. Kurt... esto es todo lo que siempre he querido. Voy a ser capaz de cuidar de ti. Te prometí que cuidaría de ti, y lo dije en serio. Voy a asegurarme de que tengas todo lo que quieras".

"Todo lo que quiero es a ti." Y los diseños Kurt Hummel.

Blaine le sonrió. "Uh huh. Sí. Y ropa de marca cara, botas y bufandas."

Kurt parecía avergonzado. "Está bien. Sí, eso también. Pero puedo ser paciente."

"Bueno, yo no puedo. Voy a aceptar la asociación."

"Qué hay de trabajar en criminal? Pensé que no querías hacer eso."

"Yo no lo hago y no lo haré. Nadie me puede hacer usar mis poderes si yo no quiero."

"Blaine... tienes que pensar en esto. Mike parece saber todo sobre ti. Sobre nosotros. No crees que es posible que él conozca una forma de obligarte a hacer lo que quiere?"

"No veo cómo. Mi poder funciona a través de mi mente. Si yo no lo pienso, no sucede. Él no me puede obligar".

"Qué hay de chantaje?"

"Chantaje?"

"Sí. Chantaje. Él sabe sobre el fuego. Él sabe de Phil. Él sabe de mí. Y si te amenaza con ir a la policía sobre el incendio?"

"Y qué? Él no tiene pruebas de nada. Además, podría chantajearlo de vuelta."

"Cómo?"

Blaine se quedó en silencio. No quería que Kurt supiera sobre Andrew. Especialmente desde que planeaba matarlo.

"Digamos que yo pagué mucha atención a los mecanismos internos de Huntel Wellington y VanSant este verano, y he observado algunas cosas. Cosas que no creo que Mike quiera que se hagan públicas."

"Y, sin embargo, esto es en lo que quieres trabajar."

"En realidad, sí. No lo ves. Es perfecto. Voy a utilizar mi oscuridad para hacer las cosas. Mike utiliza las herramientas a su disposición, para hacer las cosas. Tal vez nos parecemos más de lo que originalmente pensaba. Apuesto podía ayudarlo a tomar la empresa al siguiente nivel. La expansión en costa oeste".

Kurt miró a Blaine que tenía una mirada perdida en el espacio, el soñar despierto sobre la costa oeste.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Sabía que era peligroso, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo era peligroso. Era Mike un peligro para Blaine? O, Mike y Blaine trabajando juntos eran una amenaza para... quién? El mundo? Blaine estaba en lo cierto. Él y Mike eran bastante parecidos. Kurt no estaba seguro, pero tenía la sensación de que Mike tenía una racha de mal para que coincida con Blaine. Blaine estaba respaldado por su oscuridad. Mike estaba respaldado con dinero.

Poder oscuro y dinero.

Una combinación peligrosa.

Kurt suspiró con fuerza, tirando de Blaine de sus pensamientos. Blaine miró la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Kurt.

"Kurt".

El corazón de Kurt palpito un poco más rápido, ya que el tono dominante y controlador de Blaine, se apoderó de él.

"Sí, amo?"

"Ven aquí".

Kurt se acercó a Blaine y se arrodilló frente a él. Blaine se levantó y miró a los ojos de Kurt. Él entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt, y tiró suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Hermoso, confías en mí?"

"Por supuesto que confío en ti, maestro."

"Confías en que yo cuidaré de ti?"

"Sí. Yo Sé Que Siempre cuidarás de mí."

"Entonces Confía en mí con esta decisión."

Kurt vaciló. Le prometió a Blaine que Siempre cuidaría de él. El no podía ser un buen esclavo i no era honesto.

"Confió en ti, pero creo que esto es peligroso y no quiero que te hagan daño. Me prometiste cuidar de mí, y yo prometí cuidar de ti. Solo te estoy diciendo esto porque te amo y quiero mantener mi promesa".

"Y yo te amo por eso, Kurt. Eres el más increíble, asombroso novio / esclavo, de todos los tiempos. Me siento muy afortunado de tenerte. Pero, es mi decisión. Entiendes?"

"Sí, amo".

Blaine suspiro. "Te prometo pensarlo un poco más, de Acuerdo?"

Kurt sonrió. "Está bien." Bueno. Más Tiempo para tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario.

* * *

Mike Huntel entro en silencio al loft de y Blaine. Simplemente podría haber buscado en Google lo que estaba buscando, pero queria la oportunidad de husmear y echar un vistazo a su loft. Cuando se trataba de Blaine, mas información siempre era mejor.

Mike estaba impresionado. El loft estaba ordenado y limpio. No había un plato en el fregadero, la tapa del inodoro estaba abajo. Mike pensó en el desorden, a veces grave, en el apartamento que compartía con su compañero de cuarto en la escuela de leyes. Se rio para el mismo. Kurt y Blaine eran definitivamente gay. Sólo dos hombres homosexuales tendrían un apartamento tan malditamente limpio.

Se asomó a la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Wow. Así que, eran a los que les gustaba el sexo pervertido. Interesante. Sus primeros años de investigación en los casos, le habían enseñado a mirar siempre debajo de la cama. Se arrodilló y extendió una mano enguantada por debajo, tirando de la barra de separación. Él se echó a reír a carcajadas. Depravado, sexo duro. Pobre Kurt. No sabemos lo que alguien tan oscuro como Blaine le estaba haciendo pasar en el dormitorio. Esto era una buena información para saber.

Regreso la barra y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. Rebuscó entre los papeles y se encontró con los archivos financieros de Blaine. Hmm. Todo se lo dejaba ha Kurt. Mike se preguntó si Kurt lo sabía. Él sería un chico muy rico si Blaine moría. Otra buena información para saber.

Mike siguió mirando a través de los papeles hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Sólo en caso de que Blaine no viniera como un buen chico. Mike realmente esperaba que Blaine estuviera a bordo. Él realmente lo quería para el hijo que nunca tuvo. Blaine era perfecto.

Mike anotó las dos direcciones, se aseguró de que todo estaba tan limpio y ordenado como lo encontró, y en silencio se fue.

Sí, podría haber buscado en Google, pero irrumpiendo su casa sin duda valió la pena.

_Burt Hummel_

_1884 Cloverleaf Street_

_Lima, OH 45801_

_1-419-287-1932_

_Hummel Tire & Lube_

_1236 East Main Street_

_Lima, OH 45801_

_1-419-287-CARS (2277)_


	23. Chapter 23

**"Blaine finalmente tomo su decisión.**

**Este es un gran diálogo, pero un capítulo necesario.**

**Ligeras obscenidades."**

* * *

Capitulo 23

_Cause you keep me coming back for more__  
__And I feel a little better than I did before__  
__If I never see your face again, I don't mind__  
__Cause we've gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight.__  
__-If I Never See Your Face Again de Maroon 5-_

_Después de dos gloriosas semanas en Biarritz, Kurt y Blaine regresaron a la ciudad relajados, bien descansados y enamorados. Loco, feliz, con pasión, no podían respirar sin el otro, enamorados. Kurt podía decir que Blaine realmente lo había perdonado por todo lo que había sucedido, y Blaine finalmente creía que Kurt nunca lo dejaria otra vez. Lo mejor de todo, la oscuridad se había calmado. Estaba aliviada por la presencia y la obediencia constante de Kurt, junto con la dominación y la confianza de Blaine en Kurt. El flujo de poder y control, rendición y sumisión, se equilibró con un amor fuerte y poderoso. Las cosas estaban finalmente bien y como deberían de ser._

_Las cosas eran perfectas._

_A excepción de la propuesta de asociación._

_Blaine quería aceptarla, pero Kurt se mantuvo firmemente opuesto. Blaine sabía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin tener en cuenta las objeciones de Kurt, pero él realmente quería todo el apoyo y aprobación de Kurt. Esta era una decisión importante con respecto a su futuro. Él quería que estuvieran en la misma página._

Kurt se mantuvo firme en sus objeciones. Estaba seguro de que Mike no era de fiar.

"Es demasiado codicioso y controlador. Está codicioso de dinero y tu poder, y está tratando de controlar a su hija para que duerma contigo. No se puede confiar en él."

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. Codicioso por el poder del dinero y control. Blaine quería dinero. Mucho dinero. Definitivamente podría ser acusado de ser codicioso. En cuanto al poder... ya tenía eso. Control? Bueno, el único control que quería era el que tenía sobre Kurt, y ya tenía eso también.

Sí, él y Mike eran muy similares.

De tal palo, tal astilla.

* * *

El miércoles, Blaine decidió invitar a Samantha a almorzar. Él esperaba que ella pudiera ser capaz de darle un poco de información sobre el pensamiento de Mike. Y quería saber lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza. Samantha estaba en mal estado, pero no era tonta o estúpida. Por qué estaba tan dispuesta a seguir los planes de su padre? No la mayoría de las niñas tenían de problema que su padre tratara de decidir con quién te acostarías? Por qué seguía con esto?

Mientras se preparaba para irse, Blaine se divirtió al ver el rostro de Kurt de perra celosa. Kurt no fue invitado a almorzar. Blaine sintió que podía conseguir que Samantha se abriera más si Kurt no estaba sentado allí, disparando mal aspecto a su manera. Kurt rodó los ojos y le acarició el cabello sobre la frente.

"Por favor, recuérdale a Samantha que uno eres, gay y dos, con novio. Dile que se busque a otro hombre gay con el que sea una bruja".

Blaine sonrió y tiró de Kurt a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras Kurt continuó.

"También, por favor informarle que tocar inapropiadamente a un hombre gay no lo hará hetero. Dile que mantenga sus manos alejadas. Tú eres mi hombre y no estás disponible."

Blaine se echó a reír. El Kurt celoso era el mejor.

"Voy a entregarle tus mensajes. Algo más?"

"Sí. Dile que Te amo."

"Voy a decírselo. Y yo agregare que te amo."

"Bien."

* * *

Como de costumbre, Blaine llegó temprano para poder observar la entrada de Samantha. Ella se veía preciosa en una larga falda blanca y blusa azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos. Blaine vio como casi todos los hombres en el restaurante se volteaban a mirarla. Con todos estos chicos dispuestos a arrojarse a sus pies, por qué quería acostarse con un hombre gay? Nada de esto tenía sentido.

"Hola hermoso Blaine."

"Ah, ya crecí? Ya no soy un bebé?"

Samantha esbozó una triste sonrisa. "No. No lo eres."

Blaine la miró con curiosidad. Qué estaba pasando?

Tan pronto como el camarero tomó su orden, Blaine hablo.

"Está bien, habla conmigo Samantha. Qué pasa? Por qué dejas que tu padre... que te regale? Cómo puedes acceder a dejar que use tu virginidad como parte de un acuerdo de negocios?"

"No lo veo de esa manera. Sigo pensando que tú y yo tengamos un bebé es una gran idea. Personas hermosas hacen hermosos bebés. Juntos haríamos un niño hermoso, y me encantan los niños. No puedo esperar para ser madre".

"Pero, no te gustaría conocer a alguien, enamorarte, casarte y tener hijos propios?"

"Nuestro hijo será mío. Tuyo y mío."

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. No quieres tener hijos con un marido algún día?"

Samantha no respondió. En cambio, ella estudió su platería. Cuando por fin levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban tristes.

"No me quiero casar."

"Por qué no?"

"Creo que el matrimonio y el divorcio de mis padres realmente me confundió. Odio a mi madre. Papá la amaba tanto. Él realmente lo hizo. Él trabajó muy duro para equilibrar la construcción de la práctica de ser un buen esposo y padre. Pero todo lo que quería hacer era coger. Regresaba a casa de la escuela y un extraño salía como yo entré en la puerta... mi madre de pie en una maldita bata. Papá la había perdonado una y otra vez hasta que finalmente no pudo soportarlo más. Ella rompió su corazón, arrojando las piezas de él y la idiota se rio de él. Y sabes lo que hizo por el acuerdo de divorcio? Él le dio lo que quería. Justo hasta el final la dejó tomar ventaja de él. De su amor por ella. Pudo haberla dejado estancada, pero no. Él le dio a la perra todo lo que pidió... excepto a mí. Él exigió la custodia de mí. Y sabes qué, Blaine? Ella apenas luchó por mí. Ella no me quería. Yo era un inconveniente. Así que para responder a tu pregunta, no. Yo no quiero casarme. Alguna vez. He visto lo que el matrimonio hace. Cómo puede romper tu corazón. Nunca quiero pasar por eso. Viendo como papá lo pasaba mal por ella".

"Pero no tiene por qué ser así. El matrimonio de mi padre se convirtió en un desastre y finalmente se divorció, pero no puedo esperar para casarme con Kurt. Me gustaría que ya estuviéramos casados. No puedes dejar que la mierda de tus padres, arruine tu oportunidad de enamorarte y casarte con alguien. Créeme Samantha, hay un tipo por ahí que va a adorar el suelo que pisas. Sólo tienes que encontrarlo".

Samantha le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Tal vez. Creo que tengo más remedio ahora que me has rechazado."

"Admítelo Samantha. Todo el asunto del bebé es raro. Espeluznante y raro. No entiendo lo que estaba pensando Mike."

Samantha negó con la cabeza. "Todavía lo recuerdo. Seamos realistas. Si tú y Kurt decidieran querer una familia algún día, tendrán que usar un sustituto. Sólo porque trabajas para mi padre y él lo sugirió, no significa que sea raro o espeluznante. Tal vez un poco... fuera de lo común. Pero, no raro. "

Blaine la miró. De verdad creen eso?

"Yo no trabajo para tu padre."

Samantha sonrió. "Todavía no. Lo harás."

"Qué te hace estar tan segura?"

"Vamos, Blaine. Ambos sabemos que papá te está ofreciendo el mundo en bandeja de plata. Tendrías que estar loco para rechazarlo."

"Su oferta viene con condiciones. No me gusta la idea de estar atado."

Samantha lo miró a los ojos durante un minuto antes de responder.

"Déjame decirte algo, Blaine. Realmente le agradas a mi padre. Y realmente, realmente quiere que seas un socio. Que te hagas socio. Tu nombre en la puerta con el suyo. Él ya ha comenzado en silencio a sugerirle a Frank VanSant que ya es momento de retirarse. Richard Wellington será el próximo. Él está listo para obligarlos a hacer espacio para ti. La única razón que figure en la puerta es el dinero. Desde el principio, cuando papá estaba listo para expandirse, necesitaba una gran afluencia de dinero en efectivo. Estuvo de acuerdo en traer a Wellington y VanSant si ponían el dinero, cosa que hicieron. Pero ellos son socios solo del nombre. Papá les reembolsara sus años de inversión, más los intereses. La firma pertenece a mi papi y él quiere un socio. Un socio real. Alguien a quien pasarle la empresa un día. Yo no estoy interesada. Odio la ley. Así que se necesita a alguien para tomar el relevo. Alguien que le agrade y confíe. Papá trabajó duro para construir la empresa. El quiere asegurarse de que este en buenas manos y va a seguir creciendo. Él desearía tener un hijo para dárselo".

Un hijo.

Una firma.

Un maldito bufete completo de abogados.

Wow.

Pero espera...

"Todo esto suena genial Samantha, pero si tu padre me tanto, por qué está tratando de hacer que acepte cosas que no quiero."

Samantha sonrió. "Realmente no lo entiendes verdad? Blaine... tienes todas las cartas. No ves cómo me consiente? Soy su hija. Papá me da lo que yo quiera. Si acepta ser su socio / hijo, papá te dará todo lo que quieras. Él te consentirá. Tienes una idea de que este verano. La oficina de la esquina, el salario, la membresía en el gimnasio, los almuerzos. Papá le gusta echar a perder a sus hijos. Él está jugando duro contigo porque se siente como que tiene que por lo menos tratar de conseguir que estes de acuerdo con él. Pero al final del día Blaine, si trabajar en materia penal es el factor decisivo para ti, papá te va a dejar ejercerlo. Él te quiere. Tanto. Estás al final del juego".

Blaine se echó hacia atrás en su silla y miró a Samantha.

Le estaba tomando el pelo?

Acaso Mike puso en esto?

Samantha le sonrió. "Sólo di que sí, Blaine. No te arrepentirás. Además, papá siempre gana."

* * *

Mientras Blaine estaba fuera, Kurt pasó la tarde actualizando su página de Facebook, chateando con amigos, y pensando en el sexo.

Habían pasado tres semanas.

Ellos no tuvieron sexo en Biarritz. En ese momento, a Kurt no le importaba. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, fue agradable para relajarse y estar juntos. Kurt pensó que Blaine estaba esperando hasta que regresaran a casa con todos sus juguetes. Él había estado esperando a ser castigado por días a causa de la pesadilla de Daveed. Pero hasta ahora, nada.

Kurt no quería decir nada porque estaba seguro de que un festival de cogida brutal venía. Blaine iniciaría la escuela de leyes en dos semanas y desearía sentirse fuerte. Estaba seguro de que Blaine se lo cogería sin sentido. Pero Kurt estaba empezando a extrañar realmente el sexo. Quería que Blaine le hiciera el amor y luego atarlo y torturarlo sexualmente. El rostro de Kurt se enrojeció. De donde venían estos extraños deseos sexuales? Kurt reprendió a sí mismo. Después de todo este tiempo, no debía sentirse avergonzado por disfrutar el caliente, sucio, sexo duro con su futuro esposo.

Kurt sonrió al oír la llave en la cerradura. Su amo estaba en casa.

Blaine caminó con pensamiento oscuro y profundo. Kurt se levantó de la mesa y se arrodilló en el suelo. Blaine se detuvo en medio de la habitación y vio a Kurt arrastrarse lentamente hacia él. Mierda. Kurt era el hombre más sexy del mundo.

La voz de Kurt era baja y seductora. Él acarició la cara contra la entrepierna de Blaine y luego levantó la vista hacia él.

"Hola maestro. Tu esclavo Te extraño."

Blaine respiró hondo y lo miró. Diablos sus labios se veían tan suaves.

"Hola esclavo. Yo también te extrañé."

Kurt se levantó y besó profundamente a Blaine, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Kurt estaba excitado y necesitado. Necesitaba el pene de Blaine.

Le susurró al oído de Blaine. "Tu esclavo extraño tu pene. Por favor, tómame. Recuérdame que tú eres mi maestro."

Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron negros. Él había estado muriendo de hambre a propósito. Quería a Kurt húmedo, caliente y muriendo por su pene. Blaine planeaba destrozar su culo durante tres días seguidos, lo que llevaba hasta el primer día de clase. Quería a Kurt tan caliente, cachondo y necesitado de pene. Que le dejara a Blaine hacer cualquier cosa y todo a su cuerpo, suplicaría por ello.

Pero, maldita sea. Kurt parecía tan atractivo y hermoso, y el encuentro con Samantha lo había dejado sintiéndose oscuro y tenso. Tenía que liberar algo de estrés.

Blaine comenzó a besar a Kurt febrilmente. Abrió la cremallera de los pantalones de Kurt y empezó lenta y suavemente a acariciarlo. Kurt gimió y gimió, apretándose más duro en la mano de Blaine. Blaine negó a acelerar o accidente cerebrovascular más difícil. Él comenzó a aumentar la fuerza de su beso. Kurt se alejó de la boca de Blaine.

"Por favor, cógeme. Tómame Blaine. Cógete a tu esclavo. Cógeme duro."

Mierda.

Blaine luchó por resistir.

"No. No puedes tragar ponte de rodillas y chúpame.".

Kurt no podía ponerse de rodillas lo suficientemente rápido. Se tragó el pene de Blaine tan rápido y duro, Blaine casi se cayó y se vino al mismo tiempo. Blaine con fuerza tiró de la cabeza de Kurt hacia atrás, empujando su pene más profundo en su garganta. Blaine amo los deliciosos y profundos, sonidos ahogados que Kurt hizo mientras succionaba.

"Tómalo hermoso. Ahógate con mi pene como un buen chico. Como un buen esclavo. Porque esto es todo lo que tienes, precioso. No habrá pene en tu culo. Te voy a hacer esperar. Así que succiona y mantén hasta la última gota de esperma en tu boca. No lo tragues".

Kurt gimió y hundió las uñas en las caderas de Blaine, tratando de tirar de él aún más. Era adicto al pene de Blaine y su semen era delicioso. Quería todo.

Blaine se vino con un grito, sosteniendo la cabeza de Kurt firme como su semen fluyó en la boca ansiosa de Kurt. Kurt clavó las uñas profundamente en la piel de Blaine, tratando de no tragar. Blaine rápidamente se salió, haciendo que Kurt casi tragara todo.

"No tragues, Kurt. Tu tragas y yo rompo tu culo a pedazos."

El cuerpo de Kurt se estremeció. Ohhh, cómo quería que su culo fuera destrozado. Tal vez tragaría a propósito.

Blaine leyó su mente. "Lo haces y no te voy a tocar durante dos meses."

Kurt sabía que no era cierto. Blaine no iba a durar un mes, pero no tragaría.

Blaine tiró a Kurt a sus pies y lo miró a sus ojos. Pasó el dedo sobre los labios de Kurt.

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo puede estar sin tragar."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos. Oh no.

Blaine deslizó su mano dentro de los pantalones de Kurt y empezó a acariciarlo de nuevo.

"Cuánto tiempo puede mantenerlo, Kurt? Lo sabes?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

"Te gustaría saber?"

Kurt no tenía idea de cómo responder. Blaine aceleró su caricia y vio la angustia sexual crecer en los ojos de Kurt.

"No te puedes venir."

Blaine siguió acariciando, empujando a Kurt al borde. El cuerpo de Kurt estaba temblando. Él iba a explotar. Blaine dejó de acariciar y regreso el pene duro de Kurt en sus pantalones.

"Traga esclavo."

Kurt tragó y respiró profundamente. Blaine le sonrió.

"Tal vez algún día vamos a averiguarlo. Pero hoy no."

Kurt gimió. Él estaba en el infierno.

"Cuándo vas a coger conmigo otra vez?"

"Las clases comienzan en 10 días en un martes. Empezaré a cogerte el sábado por la mañana y no parare hasta el lunes por la noche."

Kurt casi se desmayó por el pensamiento. Blaine sonrió maliciosamente. "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Kurt."

Kurt deseaba que fuera sábado por la mañana.

* * *

Esa noche, Blaine se tendió en el sofá con Kurt sentado entre sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Blaine. Blaine quería decirle a Kurt sobre su almuerzo con Samantha. Especialmente sobre los planes de Mike de darle a Blaine la firma algun día. Kurt podía oír y sentir la emoción de Blaine. La preocupación en su pecho creció.

"Piense en ello Kurt. Todo un bufete de abogados. Te imaginas?"

"Cuándo exactamente te heredarán esta fabulosa firma?"

"Bueno, Mike no es tan viejo. Él todavía tiene años por delante. No sería de inmediato, pero tiene sentido que a él le gustaría comenzar a preparar a alguien ahora."

"Y cómo sabes que realmente tiene la intención de hacer esto?"

"Samantha no tiene ninguna razón para mentir."

Kurt se sentó y volvió a mirar a Blaine. Cómo podía estar tan cegado por su ambición? Oscura ambición.

"Samantha no tiene ninguna razón para mentir? Blaine... ella ama a su padre. Ella quiere hacerlo feliz. Ella tiene toda la razón para mentir. No pensaste en atraparla y averiguar si ella estaba diciendo la verdad?"

"Oh. Yo no había pensado en eso."

"Apuesto a que no. Blaine... cariño, por favor. Deja de pensar en el dinero y el poder. Está nublando tu juicio."

Blaine suspiró. Kurt guisado. Se sentaron en silencio hasta que Kurt tuvo un pensamiento.

"Yo no tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. Sólo puedes seguir adelante y hacerlo. Por qué tratas de convencerme? No necesitas mi permiso."

Blaine besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt. "Porque tú eres mi marido. Pronto de todos modos, y esta decisión determinará nuestro futuro. Nunca tomare una decisión tan importante sin siquiera hablarlo contigo. Sin embargo, estás en lo correcto. No necesito tu permiso. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Pero quiero tu apoyo".

Kurt se levantó, se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse, sobre Blaine.

"Voy a apoyarte, no importa lo que pase. Te amo, Blaine. Puede que no quiera hacer esto, pero si decide hacerlo, yo te apoyo. Siempre te apoyare".

Blaine se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Kurt.

"Gracias hermoso."

* * *

Viernes por la mañana, Kurt y Blaine se despertaron por que el celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar. Blaine miró la pantalla y gimió.

Mike Huntel.

Blaine estaba 99% seguro de que su respuesta era sí, pero quería aclarar algunas cosas. Había planeado llamar a Mike el lunes y sugerir que se vieran.

"Hola Mike."

"Hola Blaine. Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien. Y tú?"

"Bien. Las cosas están bien. Entonces, estás de regreso en Nueva York?"

"Sí. Regresamos hace unos días."

"Muy bien. La pasaste bien?"

Bueno, me enteré que Kurt tenía a un puto juguete en París y casi lo mató. También pase cuatro días en el infierno. Biarritz fue maravilloso.

"Sí. Fue fantástico. Nos la pasamos muy bien."

"Bueno. Te merecías unas buenas vacaciones. Has trabajado duro este verano y vas a trabajar más de lo que as trabajado en tu vida. La Facultad de Derecho es difícil."

"Eso he oído."

"Lo vas a hacer bien. Tengo plena confianza en tus habilidades. Escucha, el motivo de mi llamada es que me gustaría tu permiso para hacer algo."

Mike quería que su permiso?

"Qué?"

"Me gustaría invitar a Kurt a almorzar. Solo nosotros dos."

Blaine miró a Kurt que estaba curiosamente mirándolo.

"Por qué?"

"Es algo que siempre hago en la contratación de abogados. Después de que alguien completa el proceso de entrevista, si pienso que voy a contratarlos, pido conocer a su cónyuge o pareja. El cónyuge es casi tan importante como el abogado. Trabajo legal puede ser un reto, difícil y consume mucho tiempo. Largas horas. Es importante que la esposa de un abogado entienda esto y sea de apoyo. "

"Le puedo asegurar que Kurt será solidario. Sea cual sea mi decisión."

"Estoy seguro de que lo será. Sólo no quería tratarlo diferente a cualquier otro cónyuge o pareja."

Blaine no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba de esto. Teniendo en cuenta lo que Samantha le había hablado del matrimonio de Mike, es como que tenía sentido que Mike le gustaría ver a los cónyuges y las parejas de las personas que contrataba. Un poco pesado, pero era comprensible. Después de todo, hacia verificaciones completas y amplias sobre todos los que contrataba. Blaine no estaba seguro de que le gustaba la idea de que Mike hablara con Kurt sin él presente.

Por otra parte...

Tal vez Mike podría hacer que Kurt se sintiera mejor para que Blaine aceptara la alianza.

"Le voy a preguntar si quiere verte, pero no lo voy a forzar".

"Eso está bien. Déjame saber."

Blaine colgó y se volvió hacia Kurt.

"Mike quiere llevarte a almorzar."

"Por qué?"

"Al parecer, él lleva a los cónyuges o parejas de todos los futuros abogados a almorzar. Es una parte del proceso de la entrevista."

Kurt entrecerró los ojos. "Tú crees eso?"

"No lo sé, pero no te haría mal hablar con él uno-a-uno".

"Puedo ser honesto?"

"Sí".

"Es probable que no le vaya a gustar lo que tengo que decir."

"Lo sé, pero tal vez te sentirás mejor después de hablar con él."

Kurt entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Blaine parecía muy tranquilo al respecto.

"Qué pasa si no quiero ir?"

"Entonces no vayas. No voy a obligarte. Pero, me gustaría que vayas."

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la besó. "Realmente quiero esto, Kurt. He pensado en ello y sólo tiene sentido. Nunca voy a conseguir una oferta como esta de nuevo. Sé que no confías en él y, francamente, tampoco yo, pero sé que puede protegerme. Puedo aprender mucho de Mike y si las cosas no salen bien, me ire. No tengo que quedarme para siempre. "

Kurt se sentó. "Entonces, por qué no esperas hasta que hayas terminado la escuela? Por qué tienes que estar de acuerdo hoy para hacer algo dentro de tres años? Si él lo quiere tanto entonces él debe estar dispuesto a esperar. No digas sí ahora. Díle que se lo harás saber durante tu último año de la escuela de leyes. Si esta empresa es tan fantástica no va a ir a ninguna parte. Dile que te llame en tres años, después de haber tenido la oportunidad de trabajar en otros lugares y aprender que más hay. Quién sabe lo que quieras en tres años".

Blaine se dejó caer en la cama y miró al techo. Mierda. Kurt tenía un buen punto. Él no tenía que bloquear todo ahora.

Pero él quería.

Estaba cansado de toda la incertidumbre de los últimos cuatro años. Estaba preparado para que las cosas se asentaran. Casarse con Kurt. Terminar la escuela de leyes. Trabajar para una gran empresa. Hacer dinero. Empezar el día con Kurt diario e ir a dormir con él todas las noches. Eso era todo lo que Blaine quería. Eso nunca cambiará.

Kurt miró a Blaine. Podía ver la lucha en sus ojos. Él lo besó suavemente.

"Voy a ir a comer con Mike, y luego vamos a tomar una decisión. De acuerdo?"

"Está bien."

* * *

El lunes a las 11:30 am, Mike se instaló en su asiento para esperar a Kurt. Mike se marcó con él mismo. No podía creer que había manejado todo tan mal. Especialmente a Kurt. En primer lugar, había subestimado deplorablemente su relación. Blaine era el amo, pero él escuchó y aparentemente respetaba la opinión de Kurt. Era más que una asociación. Mike tenía que traer a Kurt a bordo con el fin de obtener a Blaine. También lamentó la educación de todo niño. Era demasiado pronto. Tendría que haber esperado hasta que Blaine estuviera fuera de la escuela y trabajando en la empresa. Y de nuevo, había subestimado el papel de Kurt. Nunca se dio cuenta de que Kurt no querría niños o incluso tendría algo que decir en el asunto. Kurt era el esclavo, pero no era débil. Obviamente, él ejercía poder sobre Blaine. Mike se rio para sus adentros. Al final, los esclavos siempre parecen terminando controlando sus amos.

Observó a Kurt entrar en el restaurante y acercarse a la mesa. Porque en la vida Mike nunca entendería porque es gay. Kurt lucia como un buen chico, pero Mike no quería acostarse con él. Él no sentía esa atracción.

"Hola Kurt. Gracias por acompañarme hoy."

"Hola y de nada."

Kurt se sentó y miró a Mike, con los ojos llenos de sospecha y desconfianza. Kurt estaba preparado para la batalla.

"Por favor, no dudes en pedir cualquier cosa que desees en el menú. La comida aquí es bastante buena."

"En realidad, yo no he venido a comer. Vine a hablar de Blaine."

Mike cerró su menú y lo dejó a un lado. Miró a Kurt. Diablos. Si las miradas mataran.

"Muy bien. Vamos a hablar."

"Puedo ser completamente honesto?"

"Por supuesto."

"No me agrada. No me agrada y no me agrada su hija. Y por encima de todo, no confío en ti. En ninguno de ustedes. Puede haber cegado a Blaine con promesas de dinero y asociación, pero yo no lo creo por un minuto. Su único interés en Blaine es lo que puede obtener de él. Para qué lo puede utilizar. Ninguno de los dos se preocupa por Blaine. Todo lo que quiere es su poder y su esperma."

Mike se echó hacia atrás, impresionado.

"Aprecio tu honestidad y estás en lo correcto. Quiero el poder de Blaine y... pues sí, me encantaría que fuera el padre de mi nieto. Pero te equivocas cuando dices que no me preocupo por él. Lo hago. Realmente lo hago, Kurt. Creo que Blaine es increíble, y no sólo por su poder. Es inteligente, tiene una mente legal excelente. Él es atractivo e interesante. Atractivo y con talento. Él es el tipo de hombre que me gustaría tener como hijo. Me refiero a eso. Su poder es sólo una ventaja añadida".

"De verdad espera que me crea eso? Creer que todavía estarían interesados en Blaine si no tuviera poderes?"

"Todavía lo amarías si no tuviera poderes? Si fuera... normal."

Mike se inclinó hacia delante. "Todavía lo amarías, si no te hubiera esclavizado?"

"Por supuesto. Nunca quise a Blaine por su poder. Yo no me preocupo por el poder. En cuanto a la esclavitud, se produjo después del amor."

"Entonces, tu y yo estamos en la misma página. Incluso sin su poder me gustaría que Blaine trabajara para mí. Su poder es sólo la guinda del pastel".

"Todavía lo querría como su hijo?"

"Sí".

Kurt se sentó y miró a Mike, de manera crítica.

"No lo creo."

"Eso está bien. Entiendo tus sospechas. Eres inteligente al tenerlas. Blaine tiene suerte de tenerte."

Kurt miró a Mike por un momento y luego tomó su menú. La abrió delante de su cara y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba pensar. Mike hizo lo mismo.

Se sentaron en silencio hasta que la camarera tomó su orden. Kurt tomó un sorbo de té helado. Tiempo para la segunda ronda.

"No cree que es un poco extraño que ponga a su hija como parte de una propuesta de negocio?"

"No lo veo como proxenetismo. Amo a mi hija. Ella y yo hablamos acerca de mi idea antes de presentarla a ti y a Blaine. Si ella no le hubiera gustado mi sugerencia, habría sido el final de la conversación. Nunca forcé a Samantha en una relación o situación que no quisiera".

"Pero, no crees que es raro que usted pueda incluso tocar el tema? Samantha es una mujer adulta. Ella debe tomar sus propias decisiones con respecto a algo así como tener un hijo. Qué hay de conocer a alguien y enamorarse? Casarse y formar una familia Esa debería ser su decisión, no la suya. "

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Samantha tiene todo el derecho a decidir con quién quiere pasar el resto de su vida y cuando llegue el momento, voy a respetar su decisión. También te respeto la decisión tuya y de Blaine que no quieran que participemos en su... planificación familiar".

Kurt asintió, tomo el tenedor y empezó a comer su ensalada.

Mike siguió cuidadosamente. Había algo que necesitaba confirmar.

"Entonces, eres de Westerville como Blaine?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No. De Lima."

"Qué hacen tus padres?"

"Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años. Mi padre es dueño de una tienda de neumáticos y de lubricación. Tengo una madrastra. Ella es una enfermera."

"Eres hijo único?"

"Más o menos. Tengo un medio hermano, Finn."

Mike asintió con la cabeza. "Tu madrastra fue amable contigo al crecer?"

"Ella en realidad no me crio. Ellos no se casaron hasta que yo tenía como, 17. Mi padre me crio."

"Ustedes dos son cercanos?"

Kurt sonrió. "Sí".

"Cómo se siente acerca de que eres gay?"

"No le importa. Él me ama y siempre me ha defendido. Él es un gran padre."

Mike asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es maravilloso. Le agrada Blaine?"

"Sí".

"Él aprueba que los dos se van a casar?"

"Bueno, él piensa que somos un poco muy jóvenes y sus deseos son que salga más, pero a él le gusta Blaine. Siempre y cuando este feliz, está contento por mí."

Mike tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

Un trabajador, obrero, hombre heterosexual como Burt Hummel.

Feliz sobre la relación de su hijo con un control y dominante hombre oscuro como Blaine.

Quién ha esclavizado a su hijo.

Seguro.

Claro.

Mike estaba 99% seguro que Burt Hummel no conocía la verdadera naturaleza de la relación de su hijo con Blaine. Si lo sabía, Blaine estaría muerto.

Mike quería estar 100% seguro. Tenía que ir con cuidado.

"Tal vez tu padre tiene razón. Tú y Blaine están juntos desde la escuela?"

"Sí".

"No sé, Kurt. Hay un montón de chicos por ahí."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No para mí. Sólo quiero a Blaine."

Mike sonrió. "Ustedes dos parecen muy enamorados. Sé que Blaine te extraño este verano."

Kurt miró arrepentido. "Sí, el verano fue difícil. Me alegro de estar en casa."

Mike asintió con la cabeza y dio un mordisco a su sándwich. Se mordió pensativo antes de hablar.

"Bueno, creo que es genial. Obviamente amas a Blaine y creo que es maravilloso que tu padre está bien con la naturaleza de su relación."

Kurt levantó la vista de su ensalada.

"Qué?"

Mike prestó mucha atención a la expresión de Kurt.

"Creo que es genial que tu padre haya aceptado el importante papel que Blaine tiene en tu vida y es de apoyo."

El rostro de Kurt creció de color. Él parecía un poco enfermo.

Bingo.

"Sabes, muchos de los padres luchan con sus hijos por ser gay."

La expresión de Kurt pasó de miedo, la preocupación, para alivio al darse cuenta de que Mike estaba hablando acerca de ser gay.

Al no ser un esclavo.

"Oh. Sí. Él siempre ha sido de apoyo."

Mike sonrió.

100% seguro.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Mike se inclinó hacia delante y miró a los ojos de Kurt. Él necesitaba sellar este trato.

"Aprecio tu preocupación, Kurt. Realmente lo hago. Quiero asegurarte que tengo el mejor interés en Blaine con el corazón. Junto con el mío. Los dos no son mutuamente excluyentes. No quiero que mis abogados vayan en contra de alguien como Blaine en un tribunal de justicia. Quiero su talento de mi lado. También me preocupo por él y su éxito en el futuro. Creo firmemente que puedo darle a Blaine la infraestructura y el apoyo que necesita para lograr lo que quiere. HWV es el mejor lugar para él. Puedo ayudarlo y protegerlo. A su vez, Él puede ayudarme. No me estoy haciendo más joven. Necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiarle mi imperio. He trabajado duro para construir esta empresa. Quiero ver que siga prosperando y creciendo. Confío en Blaine para que esto suceda. Él tiene la misma ambición y el talento que tenía a su edad. Me recuerda a mí mismo. Nos parecemos mucho. Ambos sabemos lo que queremos y estamos dispuestos a trabajar duro para conseguirlo. Incluso si eso significa que tenemos que jugar a veces sucio. Te lo prometo, Kurt. Si Blaine se compromete a unirse a la empresa, yo me encargo de él. Y yo me haré cargo de ti. Entiendo sus preocupaciones. Sólo dame una oportunidad de demostrar mis intenciones".

"Cómo?"

"Blaine mencionó que deseas abrir tu propia casa de diseño. Deja que te ayude."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos mientras su corazón saltó en su pecho.

"Qué?"

"Permíteme ser tu primer inversor. Vas a necesitar dinero para empezar. Necesitaras un edificio, equipamiento, personal. Todo eso cuesta dinero. Mientras que Blaine este trabajando su camino a través de la facultad de derecho, deja que te ayude a empezar a trabajar en tu casa de diseño. Cuando se gradúe, estarás bien en su manera. Los dos estarán fuera de funcionamiento en sus carreras".

Kurt se quedó atónito.

Pensó en todos los cuadernos de bocetos sobre su mesa. Muchos diseños. Diseños que quería darle a la vida.

Kurt Hummel diseños.

Miró a Mike y luego a la mesa.

No.

Él no podría aceptar esto. Era demasiado. Demasiado Mike Huntel en sus vidas. La asociación era bastante mala. Es peligroso permitir que Mike tuviera tanto control sobre sus carreras. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

"Gracias por la oferta, pero no puedo aceptar. Francamente, yo no quiero más entrelazados en nuestras vidas de lo que ya están. Si Blaine decide trabajar para usted, yo lo apoyo porque lo amo. No es necesario que me soborne".

"No fue un soborno. Siempre estoy buscando buenas inversiones. Creo que va a ser un gran éxito algún día. Sólo quiero estar en la planta baja."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No. Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero no."

Mike se sentó y estudió a Kurt. Blaine era realmente inteligente. Había elegido su compañero también. Mucho mejor de lo que había hecho en la elección de Angélica.

"Está bien. Si alguna vez cambias de opinión, házmelo saber. Estoy feliz de ayudar."

"Apuesto a que lo estas."

Mike se echó a reír. "Alguna vez vas a confiar en mí?"

Kurt se levantó. "Probablemente no. Pero eso está bien. Sólo recuerda Mike." Kurt se inclinó y le susurró al oído de Mike.

"Si jodes a Blaine, él pensará en matarte. Literalmente. Y una vez que te haya matado, su fiel esclavo le ayudará a deshacerse del cuerpo."

Kurt se puso de pie y le sonrió.

"Gracias por la excelente comida."

* * *

Blaine aceptó la alianza.

Con algunas concesiones.

No iba a trabajar en la empresa durante el verano. Quería trabajar en la oficina del fiscal de la ciudad, así como para otras empresas más pequeñas. Mike no estaba feliz, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo con el argumento de que Blaine tuviera diferentes experiencias que lo harían un mejor abogado.

Él no iba a funcionar en el penal. Blaine siguió el consejo de Samantha y amenazó a caminar. "Este es un tema de oferta, Mike., No quiero hacer criminal y no quiero que trates de empujarme en él cuatro o cinco años a partir de ahora."

"Es sólo que no entiendo por qué te resistes. Las cosas funcionaron muy bien con el caso de Montiel. Ganamos para el cliente y ganó un infierno de un día de pago."

"Yo soy todo acerca de hacer dinero. Mucho dinero. Pero no de esa manera. Voy a patear el culo para que en las empresas, pero yo no quiero ser responsable de que imbéciles como Andrew Montiel estén fuera de la cárcel."

"De repente tienes conciencia?"

"Kurt es mi conciencia. Si no puedo hablar con él sobre el caso, yo no quiero el caso".

"No se puede romper el privilegio abogado-cliente. No puedes discutir los casos con Kurt."

"No me jodas. Sabes lo que quiero decir."

Mike estudió a Blaine. Kurt tenía todo el control sobre él. Quién era realmente el maestro en su relación?

"Entonces, Mike? Tenemos un trato o no?"

Mike pensó mucho. Él podría amenazar a Blaine. Amenazarlo con llamar a Burt Hummel y decirle lo que Blaine estaba haciéndole a su hijo. Estaba seguro de que Blaine haría cualquier cosa para mantener a lejos a Burt. Por el bien de Kurt.

Pero...

No quería a Blaine así.

Él quería que él quisiera. Agradable. Seguro. Mike pensó en las últimas palabras que Kurt le dijo. No sería inteligente para hacer enojar a Blaine. Ya había matado a alguien. Mike no pensaba que Blaine lo mataría, pero él no quería saberlo. No cuando estaban tan cerca de un acuerdo. No cuando estaba tan cerca de tener un hijo varón. Un hijo oscuro y poderoso.

"Trato".

Blaine sonrió con su sonrisa ganadora.

Mike sonrió.

"Bienvenido a casa, Blaine."


	24. Chapter 24

**Blaine tiene varias cosas que resolver antes de que empiecen las clases.**

**Este capítulo contiene violencia (nada demasiado gráfico), pornografía y esclavitud. Kurt ha estado esperando por ella.**

**Hi everyone ! iba a actualizar antes pero la semana se me paso muy rápido :S...pff ya hoy termina Glee T.T**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable__  
__So condescending, unnecessarily critical__  
__I have the tendency of getting very physical__  
__So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle__  
__-Harder to Breathe de Maroon 5-_

Andrew Montiel dio la vuelta y golpeó su teléfono celular en la mesita de noche. La alarma siguió sonando.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Agarró el teléfono, apago la alarma, lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación y rápidamente se giró otra vez, tirando de las sábanas sobre su cabeza. Unos 10 minutos después, su madre golpeó la puerta.

"Drew! Drew!" Clarissa entro caminando.

"Drew, maldita sea! Levántate Tu padre te sacara a patadas si no consigues llevar tu culo a esa oficina a tiempo."

Drew gimió. Realmente necesitaba salir de la casa de su padre.

"Drew! Levántate de una puta vez!"

"Estoy despierto! Estoy despierto! Mierda!" Drew se sentó y miró a su madre. Llevaba un traje pantalón blanco con una blusa durazno y zapatos a juego de color durazno. Sus joyas brillaban. Ella lucia muy bien y muy bien combinada. Un completo contraste con su personalidad y su gusto por maldecir y gritar.

"He quedado con Nancy para el desayuno y luego nos vamos de compras. Tienes que caminar en esa oficina de bienes raíces antes de las 9:00 am, o de lo contrario Dan llamara a tu padre y él tendrá pateara tu maldito trasero. Levántate, vistete y no llegues tarde ".

"Lo tengo."

"Drew, por favor, no arruines esto. Tu padre está tan cerca de patear tu culo. Bienes raíces es fácil, cariño. Sólo muestrearle a la gente la casa y trata de conseguir que la compre. Eres guapo cariño. Sonrisa y enciende el encanto. Puedes hacer esto. Has esto bien y tu padre se va a calmar. De acuerdo? "

"Sí, mamá."

"Bueno. Ten un gran día cariño. Te veo en la noche."

Drew se dejó caer sobre la cama y gimió. Un agente de bienes raíces de mierda. Quién diablos quiere vender bienes raíces en Nueva York? Pero no tenía otra opción. Fue idea de su padre. En realidad, el ultimátum de su padre. Que drew conseguía un trabajo o se iba. Fuera de todos los negocios de su padre, la empresa de bienes raíces parecía la más segura. Un lugar que pudiera hacer el menor daño. Si Drew podría hacer la venta, la oficina se encargaría de los números y el papeleo.

Drew salió arrastrando los pies de la cama y en el baño. Él abrió la ducha y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Mierda. Él realmente necesitaba tener sexo. Coger era bueno para su piel. Tal vez iba a tratar de entrar en los pantalones de Sammi. Nah. Estaba harto de las mujeres. No era culpa de la perra de Stephanie que tuviera que levantarse y tratar de vender bienes raíces. Okay. Tal vez eso no era cierto. El le disparo. Pero aun así era su culpa. Por qué quería romper con él? Realmente la amaba y era bueno para ella. Y él era rico. Ella estaba luchando con el sueldo de un profesor estúpido. Perra tonta. Pero, realmente la echaba de menos. Stephanie había sido la única chica que le gusta mucho para él. Ella nunca se preocupaba por su dinero. No tendría que haberle disparado. Él realmente la echaba de menos.

Tal vez intentaría salir con un chico. Los chicos gay trataban de llamar su atención todo el tiempo. Le parecían similares. Él nunca había estado con un hombre antes. Sería diferente a estar con una chica? Mientras que pudiera ser el activo, probablemente estaría bien. Aquel hombre que le compró una bebida un par de semanas atrás era lindo. Dirk? No. Kirk. Si. Kirk. Como el capitán. Tal vez él iba a tratar de encontrarlo de nuevo. Era lindo. Un poco como una niña. Y su culo estaba muy bien. Para un tipo de todos modos. Tal vez este soltero. El hombre enojado con el que había tenido el almuerzo parecía un idiota total. Tal vez se separaron.

Duchado y vestido, Drew se dirigió a las oficinas de la inmobiliaria Montiel Company. Se sentó delante de Dan, el vice presidente de ventas. Dan estaba molesto como el infierno. No trabajó su camino hasta el vicepresidente sólo para ser asignado tareas de niñera.

"Muy bien, Drew. Aquí están tus citas del día."

"Por qué no me enviaste esta mierda por correo electrónico o un mensaje de texto? Es ridículo que tenga que venir aquí. Acaso nunca han escuchado de los teléfonos celulares?"

"Podríamos enviártelo por correo electrónico. Es lo que hacemos con los demás agentes, pero tu padre quiere que vengas personalmente a verme."

Drew rodó los ojos. Su padre. Esa pequeña mierda.

"Tienes ocho citas hoy. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es presentarte, sonreír y mostrar el espacio. Asegúrate de leer la información de los listados antes de la cita. Tienes que ser capaz de hablar acerca de las características y servicios del espacio y el edificio ".

"Sí, sí. Ya lo tengo. A partir de ahora, sólo envíame todo por un correo electrónico. Que se joda mi padre."

Drew leyó la lista. Su primera cita era a las 10:30 am en Tribeca.

Everett Smith.

* * *

Blaine iba a la escuela a ver un par de cosas antes de que las clases comenzaran el martes. No le permito salir del apartamento a Kurt.

"Pero por qué?" Kurt no tenía planes de ir a cualquier lugar, pero pensó que ya habían pasado por eso.

"Sólo me siento mejor sabiendo que estas en casa hoy. Me gusta saber que estás aquí, esperando por mí."

Kurt suspiró. "Está bien."

Blaine le dio un largo y dulce beso.

"Gracias hermoso. Voy a tratar de no tardar demasiado."

* * *

Blaine tomo un taxi y se dirigió a Tribeca. Pasó tres cuadras del edificio y comenzó a caminar. Se puso un par de gafas y una gorra de béisbol. Él frenó cuando vio a Drew de pie nerviosamente fuera del edificio.

"Hola. Es usted de Montiel bienes raíces?"

"Uh, sí. Soy Andrew. Andrew Montiel."

"Everett Smith."

"Está bien. Muy bien. Bueno, vamos a entrar"

Blaine miró a Drew luchando por abrir la puerta.

"Um, lo siento. Supongo que debería haber intentado esto antes de que llegaras."

Entraron y Drew trató de recordar los detalles que había leído en el informe dela lista. Obviamente no hay portero. 8 historias. Gran sala de lavandería.

Blaine no dijo nada. Él estaba centrando la oscuridad. Estaba caliente y arremolinándose en preparación.

Entraron en el ascensor y se dirigieron hasta el sexto piso. Unidad 602. Drew entró y empezó a hablar. No se dio cuenta de que Blaine se puso los guantes y cerró la puerta.

"Así que... um, creo que esta unidad cuenta con dos dormitorios... uh... espera... no, tal vez tres. Si tres. Um, cuántos..."

Drew no podía hablar. Agarró su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Miró a Blaine. Blaine no dijo nada como Drew cayó de rodillas, apretando su pecho con un dolor intenso. Trataba de gritar, pero no pudo. Olas de fuego ardían dentro de su cuerpo. Su cabeza se volvió apretada, como si su cerebro fuera a explotar. El dolor era terrible. Blaine vio el terror crecer en los ojos de Drew. Él sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios. No sólo podía ver el terror de Drew, podía saborearlo. Le encantaba el sabor. Terror sabor delicioso.

Drew trató de arrastrarse a través del cuarto. Blaine envolvió el control alrededor de su cuerpo, dejándolo atrapado en sus manos y rodillas. Blaine se puso de rodillas, agarró el cabello de Drew y bruscamente tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Él estudió su cara. Distorsionada por el horror y el dolor. Bien.

Blaine habló en voz baja y con calma.

"Soy amigo de Stephanie. No me gusta lo que has hecho con ella, y no me gusta el hecho de que no estés en la cárcel consiguiendo brutalmente violar cada hora. Así que estoy extrayendo vengarme en su nombre. Esto es lo que vas a hacer. En primer lugar, vas a pagarle a la familia de Stephanie 3 millones de dólares. También tú vas a enviar $ 1 millón a una joven llamada Alexis Young. Su dirección está en esta tarjeta. Por último, se vas a construir un nueva, estatua de arte en honor a Stephanie en la escuela donde enseñaba. Dirás a la familia de Stephanie que es tu manera de decir lo siento por ser una mierda sin valor, de novio. Para Alexis, va a hacer simplemente porque tú apestas y ella es una buena chica. No me importa cómo tu familia esconda los pagos. Sólo asegúrate de que se haga. "Blaine soltó la cabeza de Drew, soltó el control y se puso en un poco el dolor.

"Asiente si comprendes, hijo de puta." Drew dolorosamente asintió con la cabeza al caer plano sobre su estómago.

Blaine le dio la vuelta con el pie. Él aumentó el dolor y envolvió el control de nuevo a su alrededor para que no pudiera moverse. La boca de Drew estaba abierta mientras intentaba gritar, pero el apartamento se mantuvo en silencio.

Blaine decidió experimentar. Había pasado un tiempo.

Mentalmente lanzó a Drew a la pared y luego lo golpeó contra el techo y el suelo. Blaine descubrió que podía dejarlo flotando en el aire. Sólo levitando. También descubrió que podía causar un horrible, penetrante, chirriante sonido dentro de la cabeza de una persona. Parecia que Drew estaba enloqueciendo literalmente. Blaine realmente quería oír sus gritos, pero no sabía quién más estaba en el edificio. Era inquietante ver la boca de Drew tan abierta sin sonido que saliera. Blaine estaba seguro de que sonaba increíble.

Blaine lo empujó al suelo por última vez y se puso sobre él.

"Tienes una semana para seguir mis instrucciones. Si no consigues hacerlo, voy a cazarte y matarte. Lentamente. Muy lentamente. El dolor será peor que lo que está experimentando actualmente. Entiendes?"

Por supuesto, Drew no podía hablar ni moverse.

"Vamos a suponer que entiendes."

Blaine se arrodilló y se quitó las gafas de sol. La miró a los ojos de Drew, atrapándolo.

"No vas a recordar mi cara. Nunca me has visto antes. No sabes con quién te reuniste aquí."

Blaine se puso las gafas de sol de nuevo y salió al pasillo. Detuvo el dolor y libero la voz de Drew. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida de emergencia, podía oír los gritos de horror de Drew. Sonaban aún mejor de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

Blaine volvió a casa en un estado de ánimo oscuro.

"Hola maestro."

"Hola."

Kurt podía sentir la oscuridad en el beso de Blaine. Caliente, exigente, posesiva. El beso lo dejó sin aliento y aún más excitado que antes. El sábado casi estaba aquí y Kurt no podía esperar. Sus sueños estaban llenos de imágenes de Blaine atornillándolo sin piedad mientras estaba encadenado a la barra de separación.

"Voy a tomar una ducha."

Kurt lo vio caminar hacia el baño.

Qué había estado haciendo Blaine?

Después de su ducha, Blaine desnudo salió del baño. Kurt tragó mientras sus ojos se tomaron en el cabello de Blaine húmedo y rizado, su pecho firme, las piernas musculosas y su hermoso pene. Kurt cerró los ojos. Blaine definitivamente había hecho algo. La oscuridad estaba más fuerte y más caliente de lo normal. El dominio y control de Blaine estaba rodando fuera de su cuerpo en oleadas de calor. Kurt podía sentir su esclavización crecer en su interior, completa sumisión y entrega se hicieron cargo de su mente. Sin querer, Kurt cayó de rodillas. Él miró a los negros y quemantes ojos de Blaine.

Demasiado para esperar hasta el sábado.

Kurt miró el miembro de Blaine. Lo quería tanto. Había pasado casi un mes desde que había sentido el fuerte espesor del pene de Blaine pulsando en él. Llenándolo y hacer su cuerpo se ahogara en la plenitud. Miró a Blaine de deseo lujurioso, sus ojos le suplicaban.

Blaine sonrió y acarició el cabello de Kurt. Él sabía lo que Kurt quería, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse a él.

"Qué quieres, precioso?"

"Yo... Necesito sentir tu pene dentro de mí. Por favor..."

"Todavía no. Primero, tengo algo nuevo para ti."

Kurt vio con anticipación caliente como Blaine se acercó a la cama y sacó una bolsa. Cuándo escondiste estas cosas en el desván? Kurt nunca lo vio traer nada.

Blaine sacó una bola perfectamente enrollada de cuerda negra de cuero. El pene de Kurt se endureció.

"Sabías que yo era un Boy Scout? Mi mejor habilidad era hacer fogatas. Podría hacer aparecer fuego de la nada. Irónico, no te parece? Mi otra habilidad era atar nudos."

Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt. "Pon tus brazos detrás de tu espalda."

Kurt contuvo el aliento mientras Blaine comenzó a atar estrechamente atando la cuerda alrededor de los antebrazos y las muñecas de Kurt. En menos de un minuto, los brazos de Kurt estaban bien y completamente atados a la espalda. A Kurt le encantó la sensación. Él estaba indefenso y totalmente a merced de su amo. Sintió el peso de su esclavitud. Esto hizo que ya aumentado el dominio y control de Blaine, se disparara. Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron en un negro más oscuro más profundo.

"Mantén la boca cerrada."

Blaine movió lentamente la cabeza de Kurt por su pene a tocándolo con los labios, untándolos con líquido preseminal. Mantuvo la cabeza presiona a los labios de Kurt.

"Te amo mucho, pero me traicionaste. Permitiste que otro hombre te tocara. Besarte. Se te olvidó a quien perteneces. Te perdono. Entiendo que estabas solo, pero... todavía tienes que pagar. Un buen maestro siempre castiga a su esclavo".

Ohhhh. Por último.

"Puedes lamerte los labios. Poco a poco".

Kurt se movió lentamente la lengua por los labios, saboreando el sabor de líquido preseminal de su amo.

Blaine puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Kurt.

"Esta noche te voy a usar como un esclavo. Tal vez esto te recordará a no dejar que otros hombres toquen lo que es mío. Ahora, abre la boca. Te voy a joder."

Blaine sostuvo la cabeza de Kurt constantemente mientras bombeaba sus caderas, se cogía con fuerza la boca de Kurt. Bajó la velocidad forzando su pene llegar a la garganta de Kurt, y luego lo sacó lentamente. Él aceleró, pero al sentir su orgasmo aumentar, sacó y dejó su semen para cubrir la cara de Kurt. Kurt instintivamente trató de moverse para limpiar su cara, pero por supuesto, no podía. Blaine unto su semen en las mejillas de Kurt, en su frente y labios. Dio un paso atrás y lo miró. "Tienes una nueva rutina de hidratación."

Blaine tiró a Kurt a sus pies y pasó los siguientes cinco minutos, besándolo. Profundos, cálidos besos, de amor lujurioso. Dejó a Kurt jadeando, con los labios hinchados. Blaine lo recogió y lo llevó a la cama. Puso a Kurt de rodillas, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una almohada. Tomó más cuerda y cuidadosamente la envolvió alrededor de los tobillos y las pantorrillas de Kurt, atando los extremos a la estructura de la cama. Ato la cuerda de tal manera, que cuando Kurt trató de difundir sus piernas, la cuerda se tensó y lo mantuvo en su lugar. Kurt comenzó a pensar. Mierda. Él se extendió abierto, pero no tan ancho como de costumbre. Luchando contra la cuerda, él creó un estrecho canal para el pene de Blaine. Un canal muy estrecho y apretado.

No habían tenido relaciones sexuales en más de tres semanas.

Su culo estaba en problemas.

Blaine tomó un largo pañuelo negro y lo ato a través de la gargantilla de Kurt. Ató los extremos de la bufanda a la estructura de la cama. Tomo otro pañuelo e hizo lo mismo en el otro lado. Kurt no podía levantar la cabeza. Podía rodarla de lado a lado, pero no podía levantarla. Sus brazos y sus manos permanecían atados y las piernas estaban atadas por la cuerda. Kurt estaba completamente atado y atrapado. Él gimió mientras trataba de moverse. Blaine puso suaves besos por todo su culo suave.

"Cómo te sientes, esclavo?"

"Vacío".

"Qué?"

"Me siento vacío, amo. Necesito que tu pene me llene... por favor?"

Oh mierda. Blaine amaba la forma en que Kurt sonaba, pero quería castigarlo por un tiempo. Quería que Kurt suplicara.

"Estás seguro, Kurt? Creí que querías el pene del idiota francés."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos. "No! Nunca Sólo a ti Sólo te quiero a ti!"

"Sólo me quieres donde, esclavo?"

"Sólo te quiero dentro de mí. Por favor... te necesito."

Blaine deslizó lentamente dos dedos dentro del culo de Kurt. Kurt gimió y trató de empujar los dedos.

"Más... Por favor, señor. Mas."

Blaine deslizó dos dedos más. El cuerpo de Kurt estaba temblando de excitación y necesidad.

"Oh... por favor... por favor... por favor cógeme. Por favor."

Blaine no pudo resistirse más. Kurt parecía demasiado hermoso y sonaba tan erótico y caliente. Bruscamente agarró las caderas de Kurt y forro su pene con su culo.

Él siguió adelante lentamente. Kurt estaba gruñendo bajo y primitivo. Trató de empujar su culo profundo en el pene de Blaine. Pero Blaine, poco a poco se retiró y entró lentamente de nuevo. Lo hizo otra vez, y otra y otra. El movimiento lento y constante dentro y fuera volvía a Kurt loco. Estaba llorando y suplicando desesperadamente.

"Más. Por favor más".

Blaine comenzó a empujar hasta el fondo, lo más profundo posible, y luego se retiraba lentamente. Kurt estaba perdiendo la cabeza. La tortura lenta combinada con estar completamente inmóvil, lo estaba volviendo loco con lujuria y necesidad. Y Blaine no mostraba señales de detenerse en corto plazo.

"Alguna vez permitirás que otro hombre te toque, Kurt?"

"Nunca. Te lo juro... por favor... tu pene... ohhh..."

"A quién pertenece?"

"A Ti, Blaine. Tú eres mi maestro. Sólo tú".

"Eres mi esclavo?"

"Sí, yo soy la propiedad de Blaine Anderson."

Whoa. Blaine casi se perdió. Le encantaba la forma en que sonaba.

"Dilo de nuevo."

"Yo soy la propiedad de Blaine Anderson."

"Una vez más".

Blaine comenzó a acelerar como Kurt repetía una y otra vez. Pronto Blaine latía en el culo de Kurt con una intensidad implacable y velocidad.

Kurt gritó, "¡Más fuerte! Duro!"

"Vente cuando quieras, precioso!"

El orgasmo de Kurt fue tan poderoso, perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos. Blaine siguió cogiéndoselo con implacable fuerza. Todavía no mostraba señales de detenerse o venirse. Kurt comenzó a gemir bajo el ataque a su culo. Una vez más, estaba atrapado en un delicioso infierno sexual que era oh tan celestial.

"Tómalo, hermoso. Tómalo. Todo esto. Querías verga. Querías más duro. Bueno, ahora tienes que tomarlo. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que deseabas".

Kurt gritó con una mezcla de dolor y una euforia sexual extraña que había invadido su cuerpo y mente. Estaba duro de nuevo. Más duro que antes y en movimiento constante hacia una nueva erupción.

Blaine lanzó la oscuridad.

Al igual que antes, fluía a través de su pene y a Kurt. Kurt dejó establecer un fuerte y largo grito de deseo. Todo fue demasiado abrumador. Él iba a venirse otra vez, aún más duro y más largo que la primera vez. Se sentía tenso el cuerpo de Blaine.

"Vente conmigo, señor! Vente conmigo!"

Blaine se vino más duro de lo que se había venido antes en su vida. Gritó como un animal salvaje. Sus orgasmos explotaron a través de ellos, dejándolos aturdidos y luchando por respirar. Blaine se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo. Se quedó allí durante unos minutos antes de trepar por desatar a Kurt. Kurt cayó sobre su estómago, ajeno al semen en las sábanas, y el semen ahora seco en su cara. Se movió a su lado, acurrucando su culo contra Blaine. Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de él, de cuchara. Besó la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt y le susurró:

"Estoy obsesiva y locamente enamorado de ti."

Kurt sonrió mientras se relajaba en el sueño.

"Y yo estoy devota y locamente enamorado de ti."

* * *

Drew estuvo en el piso del condominio por tres horas. Cuando por fin tuvo la fuerza para moverse, se tambaleó fuera del edificio y en un taxi. Se fue directamente a casa y se acurrucó en posición fetal en un rincón de su habitación.

Durante tres días.

No hay cantidad de gritos, insultos o amenazas por parte de sus padres que pudieran hacer que se moviera. Él sólo se quedó en un rincón, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás y temblando, sus ojos se llenaron de gran temor. Su padre quería internarlo, pero su madre se negó. Había pasado la mayor parte del verano, bajo llave. No más cárceles.

Dan intentó llamar a Everette Smith para ver si a Drew nunca se presentó a la cita, pero el número ya no funcionaba.

Drew no le diría a nadie lo que pasó con él. Siguió insistiendo en que sus padres pagaran $ 3 millones a los padres de Stephanie Wilcox y $ 1 millón a una chica llamada Alexis Young.

El viernes, su padre llamó a Mike Huntel.

"Va a hacer que se vea culpable si de repente nos préstamos a darle dinero a la familia de Stephanie?"

"No lo entiendo. Por qué quiere pagar dinero a la familia?"

"No tengo ni idea. Drew es un desastre. Un jodido, desorden psicológico. Él sigue insistiendo en que tenemos que pagar este dinero o alguien va a matarlo. Personalmente, creo que está loco. Clarissa piensa que él va a estar bien si hacemos lo que pide. Respuesta típica. Es por eso que él es un idiota de tan mal estado. Iba a mentirle y decirle que pagamos el dinero, pero él insiste en entregar el cheque el mismo. Dice que es la única forma en que va a dejar su habitación. No sé qué carajo pasó. Él sólo sigue balbuceando sobre el dolor y la muerte lenta y pagar este dinero. Él tiene horribles pesadillas gritando. No puedo dormir".

"Debes llamar a la policía y hacer que investiguen. Tal vez uno de los amigos de Stephanie está tratando de vengarse y lo amenazó. La extorsión es ilegal."

"No. No la policía."

"Bueno, te toca a ti si quieres pagar el dinero. En cuanto a que lo hace lucir culpable... no lo sé. Yo sé que no es algo que el fiscal pueda utilizar para volver a presentar los cargos."

Andrew suspiró. "Es probablemente que $ 4 millones consigan un poco de maldita paz en la casa. Entre el ataque de drew y Clarissa chillando por todo el lugar, estoy dispuesto a pegarme un tiro."

"$ 4.000.000, Quieres darle a la familia de Stephanie $ 4.000.000?"

"No. 3 millones a Stephanie y $ 1 millón a alguien llamado Alexis."

"Alexis?"

"Si. Algunos Alexis Young. Yo ni siquiera sé quién diablos es."

Mike cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Blaine.

"Andrew, te aconsejo que pagues el dinero y saques a Drew de la ciudad. En realidad, fuera del país. Envíalo por unos meses a descansar un poco."

"En serio? Crees que debería pagar?"

"Sí. Ahora. Y envía a Drew lejos."

Mike se sentó en su escritorio.

Mierda.

Que diablos estaba haciendo Blaine?.

* * *

Blaine estaba viendo a un desnudo Kurt hacer pasteles, mientras discutían la posibilidad de mudarse. Habían pasado los últimos tres días, pasando el rato, relajándose y cogiendo como locos. Kurt estaba enamorado de la cuerda, por lo que experimentó con diferentes formas para que Blaine lo atara y se lo cogiera.

También hicieron el amor. Lenta, dulce y muy emocional, hacer el amor. Kurt siempre lloraba lágrimas de felicidad, mientras que Blaine sentía que su amor por Kurt era tan intenso, que pensaba que su corazón iba a explotar. Blaine estaba empezando a lamentar el comienzo de las clases. Sólo estar con Kurt durante todo el día era maravilloso.

Estaban discutiendo si o no se mudarían.

"Necesitamos más espacio, Kurt. Necesitas una sala dedicada a tu ropa. También necesitamos una bañera. Debo cuidar tu culo."

Kurt se rio. "Mi culo está bien, pero a mi ropa le encantaría su propia habitación."

Blaine se acercó y comenzó suavemente arrastrando los dedos por la línea que dividía el culo de Kurt. "Sí. Tu culo está bien. Muy, muy fino y hermoso y fuerte y, mmmm." Blaine se arrodilló y comenzó a plantar pequeños besos en el culo de Kurt. "Yo adoro este culo."

Kurt se rio y trató de alejarse. "Tus pastelitos se van a quemar."

"No me importa. Tengo que rendir homenaje a tu culo."

La adoración de Blaine fue interrumpida por su teléfono celular.

Blaine sonrió mientras miraba la pantalla. Había estado esperando la llamada.

Mike Huntel.

"Hola Mike."

"Hola Blaine. Tengo que hablar contigo."

"Claro. Qué pasa?"

"En persona. Puedes venir a la oficina?"

Blaine pensó. Mierda no. Él no estaba siendo llamado a ser castigado.

"No."

"No?"

"No, no puedo ir a la oficina."

Silencio.

"Qué hay de almorzar en Smiths?"

Ah, esto estaba mejor. Una comida cara.

"Claro. Te veré al mediodía."

* * *

Blaine esperó en el vestíbulo de Smiths. Se sentía molesto. Sabía que Mike quería verlo para hablar de Andrew Montiel. No le importaba una mierda eso. Esperaba que el hijo de puta enviara los dos cheques y luego cayera muerto de miedo. Estaba molesto con Kurt por almorzar con Warren. Sabía que Warren no era una amenaza para él y Kurt, pero todavía lo odiaba. El mero hecho de que él había admitido su amor por Kurt y trató de convencerlo de que dejara a Blaine, lo volvía un odiado enemigo.

Blaine miró a Mike salir su coche de la ciudad y entrar en el restaurante. Parecía serio y preocupado. Blaine sonrió. Suponía que Drew no lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien.

"Hola Mike. Gracias por invitarme a almorzar."

Mike lo miró. "Uh huh." Blaine sonrió.

En el momento en que se sentaron, Mike comenzó.

"En qué diablos estabas pensando?"

"De qué estás hablando? El sándwich de carne no está bueno?"

"Esta excelente. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Blaine. Qué diablos hiciste con Drew Montiel?"

"Yo presenté una demanda civil."

"Qué?"

"Yo presenté una demanda civil. Ya sabes. Incluso si un caso no lo hace a través del sistema penal, la parte perjudicada siempre puede presentar una demanda civil. Presenté una demanda civil. Mis clientes ganan."

Mike se echó hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente.

Blaine le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos miel ámbar llenos de inocencia.

"Tú... Blaine... no puedes hacer eso. No se puedes jugar al abogado, juez y verdugo."

Blaine se echó a reír.

"Si me dicen que no puedo hacer justicia por mis propias manos, yo seriamente muero de risa."

"Bueno, no puedes."

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron. "Por supuesto que puedo, Mike. Ya tomamos la justicia por nuestras propias manos. En realidad, tomamos este caso de la ley. Todo lo que hice fue hacer que se hiciera justicia. La familia de Stephanie merece algún tipo de compensación por la muerte de su hija. Ellos no tienen el dinero para presentar una demanda civil en contra de los Montiel y, francamente, están jodidamente angustiados y deprimidos por la pérdida de su hija a hacer cualquier cosa. Así que me hice cargo de él. En cuanto a Alexis... su familia es pobre y merece un descanso. Por no hablar, la indemnización por meses de ser acosados y reprendidos por el fiscal de distrito para cambiar su historia. Y Andrew... es un malcriado, pedazo de mierda. Merece estar en la cárcel por el asesinato de Stephanie y ser un jodido sin valor".

Mike cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente. Odiaba a preguntar, pero necesitaba saber.

"Vas a matar a Drew?"

Blaine lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"No."

"Me puedes decir si lo vas a hacer?"

"No."

Mike asintió con la cabeza. Se aseguraría que Andrew siguiera sus indicaciones para sacar a Drew del país.

"Puedo decirte qué. Me aseguraré de que Stephanie y Alexis reciban el dinero. Esto tiene que ser hecho de una manera que no queden sujetos a impuestos por ella y los Montiel deben ocultar los pagos. Yo me encargare de todo".

"Está bien."

"A cambio de eso, no mataras a Drew."

"Voy a pensar en ello."

"Blaine..."

"Está bien. No voy a matarlo."

"Que quiere decir eso?"

"Quizá. Quizá no."

Mike suspiró. Blaine realmente era su hijo. Un adolescente difícil.

"Eres oscuro Blaine, pero no maligno."

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. De repente, tenía 18 años, al oír que su padre le decía que era una, Abominación torcida, directamente del infierno. Entonces tenía 14 años, queriendo desesperadamente que su padre lo amara de nuevo y dejara de mirarlo con repulsión y asco por ser gay.

"No crees que yo soy maligno?"

"No. oscuro y peligroso, pero no eres malo."

Se sentaron en silencio. Mike miró a Blaine, curiosamente. Blaine tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio. Era evidente que estaba en otro lugar. Finalmente miró a Mike.

"Tu asegúrate de que a todo el mundo se le pague, y no matare a Drew."

Mike asintió con la cabeza. "No habrá más casos criminales."

Blaine asintió.

Mike sonrió. "Olvida el sándwich de carne. A quién le importa que sea la hora del almuerzo. Vamos a tener carne."

Blaine sonrió.

* * *

Esa noche, ya que estaba en la cama, Blaine le dijo a Kurt sobre el caso Andrew Montiel.

Él le dijo todo a Kurt.

Kurt se movió por la vulnerabilidad y la tristeza en los ojos de Blaine. Era tan raro. Él se acercó y envolvió uno de los rizos de Blaine alrededor de su dedo.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Blaine."

"Tú lo estás?"

"Sí. Entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, y estoy orgulloso de ti por tratar de hacerlo todo bien."

"Pensé que estarías enojado conmigo. Pensé que podrías pensar mal de mí."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No. Yo aprendí hace mucho tiempo que operas de manera diferente a cualquier otro hombre en la tierra. Juegas en un campo diferente a todos los demás. Porque puedes y porque tienes que hacerlo."

"Tengo que hacerlo?"

"Sí. La oscuridad lo exige. Al igual que me ha dicho que soy tu esclavo. Y exige que me ames más fuerte que cualquier otro amor que existe."

"Yo quiero, Kurt. No puedo describir mi amor por ti. Mi amor por ti me ahoga."

Blaine presionó su frente contra la de Kurt.

"Por favor, hermoso... nunca me dejes otra vez."

"Nunca, Blaine. Nunca."

* * *

"**Por el amor de Klaine, revise. Y sí, nos estamos acercando al final."**

**No es por nada pero ahora que lei el libro "Fifty**_** Shades of Grey" **_** es como estar leyendo esta historia…bueno como que tienen cierta similitud no ?**

**y gracias gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews jeje me gusta saber que les esta gustando como traduzco la historia y todas sus opiniones :P  
y pues nomas nunca me contesto la autora jajaja pero si tienen en mente alguna otra historia les dejo mi twitter (arroba)rodryspears o por aqui :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

_I never knew perfection till__  
__I heard you speak, and now it kills me__  
__Just to hear you say the simple things__  
__Now waking up is hard to do__  
__And sleeping is impossible too__  
__Everything is reminding me of you__  
__What can I do?__  
__-Better That We Break de Maroon 5-_

_Facultad de Derecho._

Al final de la primera semana de clases, Kurt se dio cuenta de que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar y no para mejor. Las noches de Blaine pasaron de ser cómodas y relajadas a graves e intensas. No importaba que él tuviera un trabajo y una asociación alineados. Todavía estaba decidido a graduarse como el primero de su clase. Quería demostrarle a Mike y todos los demás en HWV, que era digno de tomar el control de la empresa. Y aunque sin duda planeaba mantener su compromiso con Mike, Blaine pensó que no sería malo para estar en condiciones de ir a cualquier parte. Él quería ser el abogado más buscado después de graduarse en su clase. Por si acaso las cosas no salían bien.

La reputación de Blaine por sus logros lo siguió en la licenciatura, por lo que fue inundado con peticiones para unirse a los grupos de estudio. Le dio la vuelta a todo el mundo, seleccionando su propio grupo de aquellos a los que consideraba casi tan inteligentes como él. En lo que a él concernía, nadie era realmente más astuto o más inteligente.

La nueva intensidad de Blaine alimentó la oscuridad. Se hizo más caliente y más fuerte. La temperatura de su cuerpo hervía y su aura creció más oscura y amenazante. Para las mujeres en sus clases, Blaine parecía un sexo caliente en un palo. El cabello negro, ojos intensos, cuerpo firme y el aura misteriosa, era interesante y atractivo. Como se supo que él jugaba para el otro equipo, los compañeros homosexuales sonrieron, coqueteaban y se le ofrecían. Los que estaban todavía en el armario se quedaban mirando o trataban de entablar una conversación amistosa. Blaine rechazaba cortésmente a todo el mundo. Él estaba comprometido con el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Él estaba allí para obtener el título de abogado. Punto.

A finales de septiembre Kurt odiaba la escuela de leyes. Era viudo por la escuela de leyes. Despreciaba su nueva rutina. Blaine se despertaba alrededor de las 6:00 am a revisar sus notas y tareas de lectura para las clases del día. Kurt generalmente se despertaba alrededor de las 7:00 am y preparaba el desayuno y bocadillos para el almuerzo de Blaine. Blaine salía alrededor de las 8:15 am para llegar a su clase de las 9:00 am. Cuando las clases terminaban, iba a la cabeza a la biblioteca de derecho para estudiar. Dependiendo del día, que se quedaba en la biblioteca hasta las 8:00 pm ó 9:00. Después de unas semanas Kurt renunció a hacer la cena. Nunca sabía cuándo Blaine regresaba a casa y cuando lo hacía, no tenía hambre. Todo lo que quería hacer era estar en internet e investigar los casos de la escuela o del trabajo en calzoncillos. Él se iba a la cama a las 11:00 o la medianoche.

Cada vez más Kurt se quedaba solo durante el día, y con un novio agotado y preocupado por la noche.

Y lo odiaba.

Kurt vivía por los fines de semana. Los sábados por la mañana dormían, hacían el amor y hablaban. Kurt mantenía a Blaine al día sobre los planes de la boda, y Blaine le decía a Kurt acerca de sus clases. Ellos iban a la sala y se relajaban hasta las 2:00 pm. Blaine pasaba un par de horas estudiando y luego salían. Se reunían con amigos para cenar, ir a un espectáculo de Broadway o al cine.

Y luego estaba el domingo.

Blaine le gustaba pasar los domingos preparándose para la próxima semana. Esto significaba revisar las notas, asegurándose de que había leído todas sus tareas... y cogerse a Kurt. Esto le recordaba a Kurt sus veranos en la preparatoria cuando Blaine se lo cogia todo el viernes por la noche para prepararse para un partido de tenis el sábado. Sólo que ahora Kurt no tenía que ir a casa a Lima. Tenían todo el día y toda la noche. Kurt no tenía escapatoria. No es que él quisiera una.

Blaine no ataba a Kurt y no hizo uso de ninguno de sus juguetes. Ni siquiera hizo uso de su control. Era, sexo crudo. Blaine se cogía a Kurt contra la pared, en la cama y, por supuesto, en la silla. Siempre era caliente, intenso y brutal. Al final de la noche Kurt se encontraba en la cama o en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Blaine se paraba frente al espejo y examinaba cuidadosamente su cuerpo, observando lo oscuro que era y lo fuerte que se sentía. Ellos se duchaban y Blaine envolvía a Kurt en sus brazos y lo mantenía cerca, besándolo y susurrando palabras de amor a él.

"Gracias, hermoso. Gracias por cuidar de mí y por dejarme tenerte. Te amo tanto, Kurt. Nunca sobreviviría sin ti. Mi fuerza está en ti."

Kurt se acurrucaba más cerca de Blaine y se quedaba dormido. A Kurt no le importaba el sexo duro el domingo, porque siempre estaba perfectamente bien por la mañana del lunes. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a ser ferozmente penetrado por Blaine. Inmediatamente después de esto estaba dolorido, pero por la mañana estaba bien. Blaine seguía preocupado porque Kurt tuviera una bañera.

"En realidad, deberíamos mudarnos, Kurt. Necesitamos una bañera., No quiero abusar de ti. No quiero hacerte daño."

Kurt le dio una mirada severa. "No abusas de mí. Quiero todo lo que me haces. Todo esto. Me encanta."

Mierda. Kurt iba a arruinar la capacidad de Blaine de concentrarse durante el día. "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que cuidaré de ti. Te prometí que siempre cuidará de ti. No quiero romper esa promesa."

Kurt se inclinó y sacó uno de los rizos de Blaine. Blaine había permitido que su pelo creciera más y más, hasta el punto de que el gel no domaba los rizos.

"Has cumplido tu promesa. Estoy bien. Ahora vete antes de que llegues tarde."

"Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"Warren saldrá del trabajo para que me acompaña en mi búsqueda del lugar para la boda. Voy a reducirlo a tres lugares y luego tú y yo elegiremos uno."

Blaine dijo nada mientras la oscuridad se arremolinaba. Warren. Warren. Warren. Por qué diablos no podía él deshacerse de Warren. Blaine mantuvo la boca cerrada porque sabía que Kurt estaba solo mucho durante la semana y se sentía mal por eso. Salir con Warren haría a Kurt feliz, así que Blaine trató de ocultar su disgusto.

"OK. Trabajo para la boda. Diviértete."

Kurt le sonrió. No era estúpido. Sabía que Warren estaba vivo sólo porque Blaine le había prometido que no lo mataría. Él se acercó y puso su mano sobre el pecho de Blaine.

"Es usted mi señor?"

"Siempre."

"Soy tu esclavo?"

"Para siempre".

"Te amo."

"Te amo."

* * *

Kurt y Warren visitaron más de doce salas diferentes, centros de eventos y lugares interesantes para una boda. Kurt tenía una visión de lo que la ceremonia sería y Warren tenía un buen ojo para el diseño adecuado, la iluminación y diseño de la habitación. En cada lugar el director del evento pensó que Kurt y Warren estaban planeando su propia boda. Kurt sonreía y los corregía mientras Warren miraba a Kurt deseando que se casaran. Warren estaba tratando de seguir adelante. En realidad lo trataba. Él tenía que hacerlo. Él había estado enamorado de Kurt por cuatro años. Era ridículo. Pero nunca conoció a nadie que capturara y sostuviera su interés en la manera que Kurt lo hizo. Kurt era la norma a la que todo el mundo tenía a la altura. Nunca nadie se le acercó.

Después del almuerzo caminaban por una boutique de hombres elegantes. Se detuvieron y pronto estaban ocupados probándose ropa y modelándose el uno al otro. Kurt se probó una camisa blanca con un cuello interesante.

"Qué piensas?"

Warren estudió la camisa. "Es sexy, pero creo que tendrías que quitar el cuello para hacer que funcione."

Kurt hizo una mueca. "En ese caso, olvídalo."

Warren estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué no cuando Kurt se giró y entró en el probador. No llegó a cerrar la cortina hasta el final. Se deslizó hasta la camisa y...

Warren alcanzó a ver la espalda de Kurt.

Profundas hematomas de color púrpura oscuro. Largas cicatrices rojas que parecían particularmente profundas y ásperas. Esas eran las cicatrices de la pared del castillo en Francia.

Warren se sentía enfermo. Se tapó la boca con la mano y corrió hacia su probador. Se sentó en el pequeño banco y trató de calmar su estómago con náuseas.

Qué demonios estaba haciéndole Blaine a Kurt?

Kurt terminó de vestirse y salió.

"Warren?"

"Saldré en un minuto."

Warren tomó una decisión. Tenía que poner fin a esto. No podía dejar que Kurt se casara con un monstruo.

Kurt estaba de pie en el mostrador. "Escucha, voy a pagar por tus cosas. Es mi manera de decir... Warren? Estás bien?"

"No. No me siento muy bien. Puedes llevarme a casa?"

"Por supuesto."

Kurt dejó todo sobre el mostrador y se apresuró con Warren en un taxi. Una vez que llegaron al apartamento de Warren se sentaron en el sofá. La cabeza de Warren daba vueltas. Y ahora qué? Los ojos de Kurt estaban llenos de preocupación.

"Quieres que te prepare un poco de té?"

"Uh... no. En realidad... Quiero mostrarte algo."

Warren se levantó y llevo a Kurt a la sala que usaba como estudio. Dentro estaba la mesa de dibujo, diseños y planos. Dado que a veces traía los documentos del trabajo importantes a casa para revisarlos, había instalado una cerradura en la puerta.

Una vez dentro de él miró a su alrededor, evitando los ojos de Kurt.

"Um... se me olvidó algo. Espera aquí."

Warren rápidamente salió de la habitación, cerrando y poniendo llave a la puerta detrás de él. Se apoyó contra la puerta.

Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Tomó a Kurt un minuto. "Warren? Warren? Estás bien?" Kurt intentó abrir la puerta. "Warren Qué estás haciendo? Está bien? La puerta está cerrada!"

"Lo siento, Kurt."

"Warren Qué estás haciendo? Abre la puerta!"

"No puedo. No puedo dejar que dejes que te lastime."

"De qué estás hablando? Warren! Abre la puerta! ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!"

"Lo siento, Kurt."

"Warren, qué vas a hacer? No me puedes dejar aquí para siempre. Por favor Warren. Vamos a hablar de esto."

"No puedo hablar contigo acerca de esto, Kurt. Te han lavado el cerebro. Está jodida tu mente. Tendré que alejarte de él."

"Warren, esto es una locura! Déjenme salir de aquí!"

Silencio.

"Warren! Warren Qué estás haciendo?"

"Te estoy salvando".

"No, no lo estas. No necesito que me salves. Warren, amo a Blaine. Quiero estar con Blaine. Tienes que aceptar eso."

"Tú quieres estar con alguien que te hace ser su esclavo?"

"Sí. Te he explicado esto antes. Warren? Warren?"

Silencio.

Kurt sacó su teléfono celular y luego se detuvo. Si llamaba a Blaine, Blaine mataría a Warren. Kurt no estaba seguro de que sería capaz de detenerlo.

"Warren... por favor. ¡Déjame salir de aquí. No puedes tenerme aquí para siempre."

Warren estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la puerta. Qué iba a hacer? Esto era una locura. No podía mantener a Kurt encerrado. Finalmente Blaine vendría a buscarlo. Warren se estremeció un poco. Había sentido la ira de Blaine antes. Cómo iba a rescatar a su amigo?

"Warren... por favor. Podemos hablar de esto?"

"No hay nada de qué hablar, Kurt. Necesitas ayuda. Ayuda profesional. Y Blaine… Blaine tiene que estar encerrado."

"Blaine no ha hecho nada malo! Amo a Blaine. Quiero estar con él. Por favor Warren. Tienes que dejarme salir de aquí."

"Te ha lavado el cerebro, Kurt. Con un poco de distancia... y terapia, es muy probable que te des cuenta de que has sido atrapado en una prisión. Blaine se aprovechó de ti. De tu soledad en la preparatoria. Él te empujó en esta relación y lo hizo tanto que no puedes salir. "

Kurt suspiró. Se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó contra la puerta.

"Warren... tienes que superarme."

"No se trata de mi deseo de estar contigo! Se trata de ti permitiendo ser abusado!"

"Blaine no abusa de mí."

"Vi tu espalda, Kurt."

"Qué?"

"Vi tu espalda."

Kurt pensó por un momento. Oh. Su espalda. Los moretones y rasguños. Blaine había estado muy molesto después de su aventura en la pared del castillo. La espalda de Kurt había terminado tan sangrienta y la camisa tan rota y manchada, que terminó tirándola a la basura.

"Eso es de tener sexo."

"Qué?"

"Blaine y yo tuvimos sexo en la pared en un castillo en Francia."

Warren pensó en esto. Sexo en la pared? Bueno, incluso si eso era cierto, no debería dejar la espalda de Kurt así.

"Esperas que me crea eso?"

"Sí, créelo. Nunca te he mentido."

Eso era verdad. Kurt no era un mentiroso. Warren apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. Esto era una locura. En qué pensaba?

Warren se levantó y abrió la puerta. Kurt salió. Estaba furioso, pero su ira se derritió al ver la tristeza sincera y preocupación en los ojos de Warren.

"Warren... tienes que parar. Tienes que hacerlo. Te lo prometo. Te lo juro. Estoy bien, estoy feliz, y sí quiero ser esclavo de Blaine. Él no abusa de mí. Él me consiente. Por favor Warren. No puedes hacer esto otra vez. No debes. "

"Tu espalda parece como si alguien... pensé..." Warren apenas se atrevía a decirlo.

"Qué?"

"Pensé que Blaine te había golpeado."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos. "Que… tu... Warren ..." Kurt se sentó en el sofá. "Qué es exactamente lo que parece que sucede entre Blaine y yo No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero Warren, Blaine no me golpea. Deja de quedar atrapado en la palabra esclavo. Sí, soy su esclavo, pero no significa que me está golpeando y maltratando. Blaine me ama y me trata bien y... "

Kurt se detuvo. Su ira regresó.

"Por qué estoy haciendo esto contigo? Juré que no volvería a hacer esto contigo!" Kurt se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Warren corrió tras él.

"Espera! Detente!"

"No! Esto es una locura! Sigo haciendo esta mierda contigo! Se acabó! Nuestra amistad ha terminado!"

"Kurt!, Por favor!"

"No! Déjame en paz! No vuelvas a llamarme otra vez!"

"Kurt!"

"Adiós!"

Kurt salió corriendo del apartamento. Warren se sentó en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos. Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Qué le pasaba? Por qué no podía dejarlo ir?

No podía dejarlo ir porque Kurt era su amigo y lo amaba.

Y odiaba a Blaine.

Realmente odiaba a Blaine.

Blaine no merecía a Kurt. Él no lo merecía. Y no sólo porque Warren amaba a Kurt y deseaba poder estar con él. Blaine simplemente no se merecía a alguien tan encantador. Blaine era un mal, enfermo, sádico bastardo. Kurt estaba demasiado ciego para verlo.

Alguien tenía que salvar a Kurt.

Warren sacó su teléfono celular y se desplazó por la lista de contactos.

Se quedó mirando el número un minuto.

Pulso llamar.

"Hola? Sr. Hummel?"

* * *

Kurt estaba observando detenidamente el rostro de Blaine como Blaine estudiaba los números en la pantalla. Kurt había hecho una hoja de cálculo de todo para la boda y el costo estimado.

"Y bien?"

Blaine suspiró. Mierda. Kurt no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que la boda iba a ser cara.

"Cuántas personas vamos a invitar?"

"100-150?"

"Conocemos a 150 personas?"

"Probablemente sólo conocemos de 50 a 75 personas, pero la gente trae compañía."

Genial. Todo este dinero para alimentar a la gente que ni siquiera conocen. Blaine se volvió hacia la pantalla. Kurt lo miró por un momento antes de llegar a más y apago el ordenador.

"Es demasiado. Lo siento. Voy a hacerlo de nuevo. No hay que gastar tanto dinero. Debo elegir las flores más económicas. Y realmente no necesito un DJ. Podemos usar mi iPod. Vi algunos lugares hoy que no son tan caros. Voy a volver y volverlos. Uno de ellos va a funcionar muy bien y... "

Blaine se inclinó y puso su dedo en los labios de Kurt.

"Hermoso, detente. Está bien. No tienes que cambiar nada. Voy a hacer que funcione."

"Es mucho dinero."

"No, no lo es. No si es lo que quieres. Te prometí la boda de tus sueños y tengo pensado en mantener esa promesa."

"Cómo vamos a pagar por ello? Y nótese que dije vamos".

"Tengo ahorros y la mayoría dinero de mis prácticas. También estoy pensando en vender algunas inversiones. Kent ha hecho un gran trabajo con el crecimiento de nuestra cartera."

"No tengo dinero. Tengo el dinero de París y de mis trabajos anteriores. Tu siempre pagas por todo por lo que he ahorrado dinero."

"También está el dinero de mi familia."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No quiero que utilices el dinero de tu familia."

"Por qué no? Es mío. Mi bisabuelo y abuelo ganaron ese dinero."

"No hará que tu papá se moleste?"

"A quién le importa? Él no me puede negar lo que es mío."

La voz de Kurt estaba en silencio. "No quiero que te lo quite antes de que termines la escuela."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No lo hará. Él no se atrevería." Voy a ir a Ohio y torturarlo durante una semana. O simplemente matarlo.

Kurt sacó el iPad hacia él. "Todavía podría cambiar algunas cosas. Esto fue sólo la primera ronda."

"No cambies nada. Si lo quieres, vamos a tenerlo".

Kurt miró a Blaine caminar hacia el sofá para empezar a estudiar. Kurt miró a su hoja de cálculo y sonrió. Y Warren pensó que Blaine lo maltrataba. Au contraire. Blaine lo echaba a perder como el infierno.

* * *

Carol entró en el comedor y se detuvo en seco. Burt estaba sentado en la mesa, con cara pálida. Sus manos se afianzaron en puños apretados.

"Burt? Cariño Qué pasa?"

Burt la miró lentamente. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de tristeza, ira y miedo.

"No estoy seguro de lo que está mal. Si algo está mal. No... No lo sé."

"Qué es, Burt? Por favor dime."

"Siéntate."

Burt respiró hondo y le conto a Carol acerca de la llamada de teléfono de Warren. Él utilizó las palabras como esclavo, un lavado de cerebro, poder, control, ataque y tortura. Cuando Burt había terminado de hablar, con los puños apretados de nuevo y temblaba ligeramente.

"Lo sabía. Siempre lo supe. Siempre sentí que algo estaba mal en ese niño. Siempre me sentí como si tuviera algún tipo de extraño control sobre Kurt. Debería haber puesto fin a su relación en la preparatoria. Sabía que algo estaba mal. Lo sabía".

Carol observaba a Burt levantarse y comenzar a pasearse.

"Qué quieres hacer?"

Burt dejó de caminar y se desplomó pesadamente en una silla.

"Para empezar, me gustaría golpear a la mierda de Blaine. Quiero que Kurt regrese a casa y... no sé."

"Qué tal si empiezas por hablar con Kurt? Pareces muy dispuesto a creer lo que Warren dice sin hablar con Kurt primero. Llama a Kurt y dile que venga a casa para una visita. Ve cómo reacciona. Sé que él ha comenzado la planificación de la boda. Usa eso como una excusa para preguntarle sobre su relación con Blaine. Ve lo que dice y, sobre todo, confía en él. Sé que piensas que todavía es tu niño, pero no lo es. Él es un hombre hecho y ahora, capaz de hacer sus propias elecciones y decisiones. Habla con él".

"Pero, y si lo que Warren dice es verdad? Y si Kurt realmente es un..." Burt no podía decir la palabra. Su estómago se enroló en un nudo apretado.

Carol se inclinó sobre la mesa y le tomo la mano.

"Si esto es lo que Kurt quiere... entonces tenemos que respetar su decisión."

Los ojos de Burt se abrieron como platos por el miedo y la ira. "Qué? Carol... estás loca? Kurt nunca decidiría hacer eso!"

Carol se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada severa Burt.

"Cómo sabes eso? No lo sabes. Tienes que hablar con Kurt."

"Pero si Blaine le lavo el cerebro? Eso es lo que piensa Warren. Piensa que Blaine le ha hecho algo a la mente de Kurt. Aparentemente Blaine tiene algún tipo de poder..."

Burt se detuvo.

Esto era ridículo.

Nada de esto tenía sentido.

La gente no tiene el poder para torturar a la gente con sólo pensar en ello. Warren debe de estar... qué? Mintiendo? Pero por qué?

Carol miró a los ojos de Burt. "Hay que hablar con Kurt. Nunca sabrás la verdad hasta que lo mires a los ojos y hables con él."

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kurt se sentó a la mesa de la cocina esperando a Blaine. Siguió repitiendo la conversación con su padre. Su padre quería que volviera a casa para una visita este fin de semana. No le dio a Kurt una razón. Sólo que lo extrañaba y quería verlo. Nada estaba mal. Todo estaba bien. Él sólo quería ver a su hijo.

Kurt realmente no podría poner excusa para no ir. No estaba en la escuela y no estaba trabajando. Sus días estaban bastante vacíos. No quería perderse un fin de semana con Blaine, por lo que acordó ir la mañana del lunes. Se quedaría hasta el jueves.

Por supuesto, él no le había dicho a Blaine todavía.

Blaine llegó a casa a las 9:30 pm. Se veía cansado.

"Hola hermoso".

"Hola maestro."

Kurt envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y lo abrazó.

"Mmmm. Amo regresar a casa para esto. A ti. Quiero volver a casa todas las noches durante el resto de mi vida."

Blaine se echó hacia atrás y besó a Kurt suavemente al principio, luego con más urgencia. Pronto sus camisas estaban en el suelo, los pantalones bajados y Blaine estaba retrocediendo a Kurt hacia la cama.

Su sexo fue cariñoso y apasionado.

Blaine empujó lentamente, ahogándose en el calor, apretándose. Kurt siseo y enterró las uñas en la espalda de Blaine. Blaine gimió ante la cruda, sensación de dolor y se fue adelante con más fuerza, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo suave y rítmico. Con cada golpe, Kurt arqueó sus caderas, igualando los golpes de Blaine y lo conducía más profundamente en su interior. La oscuridad fluyó hacia Kurt, haciendo una increíble, excitación caliente para estremecer todo su cuerpo. La oscuridad se envolvió a su alrededor, presionando a Blaine en lo más profundo posible y lo sostenía allí. Cayeron en un orgasmo de felicidad con bajos gritos y gemidos agudos, repitiendo el nombre del otro, y sosteniéndose firmemente el uno al otro. Kurt le susurró a Blaine. "Quédate en mí."

Blaine apretó más y detuvo su cuerpo. Kurt envolvió con sus brazos apretados alrededor de Blaine. Iba a ser tan difícil dejarlo durante cuatro días.

Blaine finalmente salió de Kurt y se instaló en su posición habitual en su espalda, con los brazos alrededor de Kurt con la cabeza de Kurt en el pecho de Blaine.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Mi padre me quiere vuelva a casa por unos días." Kurt podía sentir tenso el cuerpo de Blaine ligeramente.

"Por qué?"

"No estoy muy seguro. Dijo que todo estaba bien, lo único es que quiere verme. Yo pensaba que podía salir de lunes por la mañana y volver el jueves."

Cuatro días. Separado de Kurt. Una vez más.

La oscuridad se arremolinaba furiosamente. Por qué, por qué, por qué Kurt siempre se alejaba?

Kurt podía sentir el aumento de temperatura del cuerpo de Blaine. "Pensé que sería más fácil para ti si me iba durante la semana. Apenas estas aquí de todos modos."

Blaine se quedó en silencio.

Kurt cerró los ojos. "Blaine... tengo que ir. No puedo decirle a mi padre que no voy a ir a verlo. Se lo prometí. Cuatro días. Tu estarás ocupado con la escuela y estudiando. Ni siquiera sabrás que me fui. "

Blaine empujó a Kurt, dio la vuelta y se levantó sobre sus manos encima de Kurt. Él lo miró a los ojos.

"Cómo puedes decir eso? Siempre sé cuando estás lejos de mí. Me duele físicamente cuando estás lejos de mí."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos. "Te duele físicamente?"

"Sí. Crees que me gusta nuestro calendario actual? Odio esta mierda. Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para llegar a donde tengo que estar para cuidar de nosotros. Para cuidar de ti. Eso es todo lo que realmente quiero, Kurt. Ser capaz de cuidar de ti. Para darte todo lo que quieras. Todo lo que necesitas. Todo lo que pido a cambio es que seas mi esclavo y nunca, nunca me dejes. Quédate conmigo. Siempre. "

Las palabras de Blaine despertaron a Kurt. Puso la boca de Blaine a la suya en un caliente y apasionado beso. "Me quedaré contigo. Siempre, Blaine. Siempre."

Pero...

Kurt retrocedió. "Pero tengo que ir a casa. No puedo decirle a mi padre que no. Y si se enferma de nuevo, o está enfermo y no quiere decirme por teléfono."

La mente de Kurt se inundó de preocupación. Por qué su padre de repente quiere verlo?

Blaine se quitó y se sentó al lado de Kurt. Él respiró hondo y obligó la oscuridad establecerse. No podía negarle a Kurt regresar a casa. Por más que quisiera, no podría. Cuatro putos días. Se sentirían como cuatro malditos años. Además Kurt tenía razón. Blaine estaba apenas en casa. Kurt estaba mucho tiempo solo. La idea hizo que el pecho de Blaine doliera. Kurt no iba a estar de acuerdo con ser un esposo amo de casa si estaba solo todo el tiempo.

"No me gusta dejarte solo tanto. Lo siento por eso."

Kurt se sintió mal. No quería que Blaine se sienta culpable por querer hacer bien. "Está bien. Lo entiendo. Solo te extraño."

Blaine tiró a Kurt a sus brazos. Se instalaron de nuevo en su posición habitual.

"Ve a Ohio y ve a tu padre. Será un buen viaje para ti."

Kurt se movió y miró a Blaine. "Está seguro?"

"Sí. Sólo son cuatro días. Puedo sobrevivir cuatro días."

"Gracias."

Blaine suspiró. Amor antes del control.

* * *

Burt y Carol se reunieron con Kurt en el aeropuerto. Felizmente los saludó con sonrisas y abrazos cálidos. Burt lo mantuvo más tiempo y más fuerte de lo necesario. Él no lo soltó hasta que Carol le puso una mano en el hombro. Burt se apartó y lo miró a los ojos sonrientes de Kurt. Su hijo estaba bien? Ciertamente parecía estar bien...

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Kurt llevo su maleta a su antigua habitación. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Se veía más como una habitación de invitados que su habitación. Todas sus cosas habían desaparecido a excepción de un par de libros en un estante y su espejo en la esquina. Se sentó ante el tocador y se quedó mirando su reflejo. Volvió a recordar cuando conoció a Blaine. Su primera cita, todos los días que pasaron besándose, chupándose uno al otro y, finalmente, cogiéndose el uno al otro. Bueno, Blaine se lo cogía. Blaine había sido el único y primer amante de Kurt y todo había empezado en esta casa. En esta sala. Kurt sonrió. Esperaba que Burt y Carol nunca decidieran mudarse.

Esa noche Kurt ayudó a Carol a preparar la cena bajo la atenta mirada de Burt. Burt no estaba seguro de qué hacer con su hijo. Ciertamente parecía un saludable y feliz Kurt. Él conversó animadamente sobre su estancia en Francia, la vida en Nueva York y Blaine.

Blaine.

Burt no sabía qué pensar sobre Blaine y la historia que Warren le había dicho.

_Sr. Hummel, Kurt es mi mejor amigo. Realmente lo amo y me preocupo por él. Es por eso que lo estoy llamando. Siento no haber llamado antes, pero... no sabía qué hacer. Pero ahora... mientras planean la boda... Creo que usted debe saber lo que realmente está pasando. Usted debe saber lo que Blaine le está haciendo a Kurt. .._

"Papá, papá?"

Burt miró hacia arriba.

"Quieres limonada o té helado para la cena?"

"Limonada".

Después de la cena Kurt habló con Carol acerca de la moda de otoño y fue a través de su armario señalando lo que debía conservar, lo que debería tirar y qué debería empacar, ya que sin duda volvería. A medida que se establecieron en la noche, Carol se giró a Burt.

"Bueno, qué te parece?"

"No lo sé. Él parece estar bien."

"Sí, lo parece. Perfectamente bien".

Burt suspiró. Carol se inclinó y lo besó suavemente.

"Voy a estar fuera todo el día de mañana. Habla con él. Pero estate preparado para aceptar lo que él te diga. Él es un hombre hecho y derecho. Él puede tomar sus propias decisiones."

Burt se sintió un poco molesto. "No lo entiendo. Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con todo esto?"

"Porque confío en Kurt y me agrada Blaine. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Blaine es diferente. Siempre lo ha sido, pero lo he visto con Kurt. He visto la forma en que lo mira. La forma en que lo trata. Él ama a Kurt con todo su corazón. No estoy dispuesta a tirar seis años de pruebas por una llamada telefónica de un tipo que apenas conocemos".

Burt miró a su esposa. Carol tenía razón. Burt le apretó la mano.

"Fui listo al casarme contigo."

"Si lo fuiste."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez que se acostó en la cama, Kurt llamo a Blaine.

"Hola hermoso. Te echo de menos."

"Hola maestro. Yo también te echo de menos."

"Está todo bien?"

"Supongo. Mi padre está sano y Carol esta genial, pero mi padre sigue mirándome como si estuviera buscando algo. No lo sé."

Blaine frunció el ceño. Que estaba haciendo Burt?

"Date prisa y regresa a casa, hermoso. Estar sin ti es una tortura. Extraño a mi esclavo."

"Y yo extraño a mi amo. Te amo."

"Te amo."

* * *

Kurt durmió hasta tarde el martes por la mañana. Cuando por fin bajó, Carol se había ido y Burt estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

"Buenos días".

"Buenos días Kurt."

"No vas al taller hoy?"

"No, estaba pensando en ti y me gustaría pasar el día juntos."

Kurt sonrió. "Está bien." Hizo una tostada, se sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó. Como Kurt comió, la mente de Burt vagaba.

"Blaine es un enfermo, una persona desviada el Sr. Hummel. Está retorciendo la mente de Kurt y le lavo el cerebro. Él controla lo que Kurt hace. Kurt tiene que pedirle permiso para hacer todo. Él es la razón por la que Kurt dejó París temprano. Él lo hizo volver a casa. Él es un fanático del control del mal. Convenció a Kurt para sea su esclavo..."

"Papá!"

Burt saltó.

"No has oído una palabra de lo que dije. Qué pasa?"

Burt miró a los ojos de Kurt. "Kurt... eres feliz?"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Eres feliz con tu vida?"

"Sí. Por supuesto. Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Estás seguro de que quieres casarte con Blaine?

"Sí. No puedo esperar para casarme. Lo amo."

"Tu relación con Blaine... es buena?"

"Por supuesto que es buena. Es genial. Papá, qué está pasando? Por qué me haces esto?"

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no estás cometiendo un error. El matrimonio es un gran paso. Un paso para toda la vida. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que has pensado en esto. Has estado con Blaine mucho tiempo. Quiero que estes seguro que esto es lo que quieres. Tú. No Blaine. Tú. "

"Te lo prometo. Esto es lo que quiero. Quiero a Blaine."

"Kurt..." Burt se detuvo. Cómo iba a hacer esto? Ni siquiera podía decir la palabra.

"Cómo te trata Blaine?"

Kurt miró a su padre. Qué estaba pasando?

"Blaine me trata bien. Él cuida de mí. Papá... qué está pasando? Por qué todas estas preguntas?"

"Hay algo que debería saber acerca de tu relación con Blaine?"

Uh oh.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Hay algo... especial sobre tu relación con Blaine? Algo que quieras explicarme."

Mierda.

Qué iba a decir?

Debería decirle a su padre la verdad? Él debe saber algo. Por qué si no, no iba a estar haciendo estas preguntas? Es por eso que quería que Kurt regresara a casa? Kurt estudió a su padre. No parecía disgustado. Sólo preocupado y... un poco triste. Kurt cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Odiaba mentir, pero la verdad podría enviarle a su padre otro ataque al corazón. Iba a decirle a su padre la verdad... más o menos.

"Mi relación con Blaine es especial. Muy especial. El amor entre Blaine y yo es... No puedo describirlo. Nunca, nunca imaginé que podría amar tanto a alguien y hacer que me amaran a cambio. Blaine es mi... todo. Y yo soy suyo. Lo amo demasiado. Simplemente mucho".

Kurt hizo una pausa, vencido por su propia descripción.

"Pero un amor como el nuestro es... exigente. Es un amor que todo lo consume. Blaine es muy intenso. Su amor es intenso., No me importa. De hecho, me encanta. Me siento tan amado y cuidado y solo... feliz. No me importa la intensidad. Me resulta atractiva".

Burt miró a Kurt de cerca. Amor intenso. Un amor intenso puede controlar.

"Me alegro de que estés enamorado Kurt, pero no quiero que te pierdas en Blaine."

"No lo he hecho. Sigo siendo yo".

"En serio?"

"Sí".

"Por qué has regresado de Paris?"

"Te lo dije. Extrañé mucho a Blaine. Como realmente, realmente, realmente lo echaba de menos."

"Regresaste a casa o Blaine te obligo a volver a casa?"

"Regrese a casa porque quería. Sí, Blaine me quería en casa también, pero la decisión fue mía."

"Kurt... eres... eres el esclavo de Blaine?"

Kurt casi se cayó de la silla.

"Q-qué?"

"Eres su esclavo? Blaine te dice su esclavo?"

Las manos de Kurt crecieron muy calientes. El pánico había empezado a llenar su mente retrocediendo. Su mente estaba muy clara y su voz fuerte y segura. Kurt miró directamente a los ojos de su padre.

"No. Él me llama hermoso. No soy un esclavo, padre. Si fuera un esclavo, es amor y el sentimiento es mutuo. Blaine es un esclavo del amor también. Nos amamos mucho y nuestra relación es fabulosa. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte".

Burt miró fijamente a los ojos de su hijo... y exhaló.

Este seguía siendo su Kurt. Su hijo. En qué estaba pensando?

"Está bien chico. Sólo tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien." Burt no mencionó a Warren.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Tenía que alejarse de su padre antes de que él perdiera. "Voy a vestirme."

Kurt prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba. Se sentó en su tocador y se quedó mirando su reflejo.

Acababa directamente de mentirle a su padre.

Lo miré a los ojos y mentí.

Kurt miró las palmas de sus manos. Desde su regreso de Francia, la fuerza y el calor de las manos de Kurt habían aumentado. No había pensado mucho en ello y no se lo había mencionado a Blaine. Pensó que era un subproducto de su estar juntos todo el tiempo. Ahora él se miró las manos y se preguntó cuánto más las tinieblas lo infectarían. Por ahora él estaba agradecido. Agradecido por la creciente oscuridad hizo posible que mintiera convincentemente a su padre. Kurt no se sentía mal. En realidad se sentía aliviado. Había estado pensando seriamente en decirle a su padre la verdad antes de la boda. La conversación de hoy fue suficiente. No había necesidad de que su padre supiera toda la verdad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, cuando Kurt habló con Blaine, no mencionó la conversación con su padre. En lugar de eso condujo a Blaine loco por el sexo telefónico.

"Imagina mi cuerpo desnudo deslizándose por su pene. Mi culo se siente tan apretado y caliente, frotándose alrededor de tu pene. Y mis manos... mis manos están atadas a la barra y los tobillos encadenados a la barra de separación, por lo que no puedo escaparme. Estoy atado, encadenado y atrapado para tu gran pene".

Blaine gimió y se acariciaba más duro.

"Date prisa de una puta vez y regresa a casa."

* * *

El resto de la visita de Kurt fue agradable. Kurt discutió los planes de boda con Carol y se dirigió a Westerville para almorzar con Elaine. No fue sino hasta la mañana del jueves que Kurt se enteró de la llamada de Warren.

Kurt estaba caminando por las escaleras hasta la cocina cuando escuchó a su padre y a Carol.

"Ha sido maravilloso tener a Kurt en casa. Me alegro de que viniera y me alegro de que ustedes dos tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar."

"Si. Me siento un poco tonto por preocuparme tanto. Es que... ese chico Warren me dio mucho miedo."

"Le preguntaste a Kurt de él?"

"No. Yo ni siquiera pensé en ello. Estaba más preocupado por Kurt. Además, no quiero que piense que de inmediato saltó a conclusiones a base de una llamada telefónica de un tipo a confiar en él para que tome sus propias decisiones. "

Carol sonrió y no dijo lo obvio.

Burt miró e hizo una mueca. "Eso es lo que hice, no?"

Carol se acercó y tomó su cara con la mano.

"No te rindas. Has pasado toda tu vida preocupándote por proteger a Kurt. Esa llamada telefónica, simplemente alimento las preocupaciones que siempre has tenido sobre Blaine, junto con tu amor por tu hijo. Warren dijo que daba miedo. Estás perdonado por exagerar. Al final lo manejaste como debería. Hablaste con Kurt. Eso es lo que importa. "

Kurt en silencio volvió a su habitación y se sentó en su tocador.

Warren.

Warren había llamado a su padre y le dijo acerca de su relación con Blaine.

Warren lo había traicionado.

Kurt estaba herido. Profundamente herido. A pesar del loco intento de secuestro de Warren, Kurt había planeado que lo llamaría cuando regresara a su casa. Algo sobre Warren se había asentado en su corazón hace mucho tiempo. No estaba realmente dispuesto a poner fin a su amistad.

Pero ahora Kurt estaba asustado. Warren era una bala perdida. La gente no podía averiguar sobre Blaine. Era peligroso. Mike y Samantha eran bastante malos. Podían confiar en Etienne y Monique , pero Warren… Warren era peligroso.

Kurt suspiró. Él había creado el problema Warren. Tendría que cuidar de él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt abrazó Burt y a Carol despidiéndose y prometió que iba a estar en casa para Navidad. Kurt colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su padre.

"Te quiero, papá. Eres el mejor padre del mundo y por favor, confía en que soy feliz. Muy, muy feliz. Me diste el coraje de ser feliz y vivir mi vida sin miedo o vergüenza. Muchas gracias por eso".

Burt sonrió a su hijo. "Estoy orgulloso de ti Kurt y Te amo."

En el viaje en avión, Kurt trazó su plan sobre Warren.

Había llegado el momento para que probara su poder sobre su amo.

* * *

***Eso de que Kurt los corrigiera con Warren me recordó tanto al "oh we are not a couple" que ha estado usando con Blaine :/**


	26. Chapter 26

**Nunca olviden que Blaine es oscuro, retorcido y malvado. Incluso en su amor por Kurt.**

**Pero él está creciendo y mejorando.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

_I can not refuse your__eyes__,__  
__Please don't look at me tonight.__  
__My heart beats fast I know you're there,__  
__And I pretend like I don't care.__  
__It hurts so bad to know the truth,__  
__But I am still in love with you.__  
__-Until You're Over Me de Maroon 5-_

Blaine prácticamente salió corriendo de su última clase. No podía esperar para ver a Kurt. Los últimos cuatro días habían sido un infierno. Volviendo a un loft vacío cada noche había sido deprimente y doloroso. Sentía que había extrañado más a Kurt los últimos cuatro días de lo que lo había hecho cuando estaba en Francia. Blaine había pensado en usar su control maestro sobre Kurt para que le fuera imposible para él dejar el loft, pero él negó con la idea de la cabeza. No podía hacer eso. Kurt tenía que ir de compras durante el día, a la lavandería, planear la boda. No podía mantenerlo encerrado todo el tiempo... o podría hacerlo? La oscuridad pensó que era una gran idea. _Lo dejaste correr demasiado. Está en mal estado. Es por eso que te violaron este verano. _Blaine se estremeció y le dijo a la oscuridad que se callara. "Todavía creo en el amor antes de que el control. El control fluye desde el amor."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Kurt llegó al loft, tomó una ducha y decidió tomar una siesta rápida. Estaba seguro de que Blaine regresaría a casa después de su última clase. Nada de ir a la biblioteca esta noche.

Después de la siesta, Kurt fijo su cabello en un estilo de punta salvaje sabía que Blaine lo amaba asi. Se quitó la ropa y esperó.

Blaine se acercó y se detuvo cuando vio a Kurt.

Diablos. Kurt era tan impresionante y hermoso.

Kurt se dirigió hacia él. "Hola maestro. Su esclavo Te extraño."

Blaine no podía quitarse la ropa lo suficientemente rápido. Cayeron sobre la cama en una caída con las manos tocando en todas partes, bocas frenéticamente besándose y palabras de amor y deseo de ser murmurado contra la piel. Hicieron el amor con urgencia, lleno de calor y pasión. Kurt se instaló frente a Blaine, suspirando con satisfacción. Blaine lo abrazó.

"Estoy tan contento de que estés en casa. Te extrañé, hermoso. Te he extrañado tanto."

"Yo también te extrañé."

"Nunca más me dejes."

"No lo haré."

A pesar de ser una noche de escuela, hicieron el amor dos veces más antes de parar para pedir una pizza. Mientras comían, Kurt le conto a Blaine acerca de su visita a casa. No le había dicho a Blaine acerca del breve intento de secuestro de Warren, pero si le dijo a Blaine de la llamada de Warren a su padre. Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron negros y la oscuridad se arremolinaba de ira. Kurt pasó las uñas y por la espalda de Blaine, calmarlo. Una vez que Blaine y la oscuridad se calmaron, Kurt llevo a Blaine a la cama. Blaine se sentó en el medio de la cama, apoyado en la cabecera. Kurt estaba sentado entre las piernas de Blaine, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Blaine. Comenzó con cuidado.

"Me amas?"

"Oh, Dios mío, Kurt. Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? Te amo más que a nada. Eres la única persona que amo."

"Si te pido que hagas algo por mí, lo harías?"

"Por supuesto, hermoso. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Mataría por ti."

Kurt se estremeció. Eso es lo que le daba miedo.

"No es nada de eso. Definitivamente nada de eso. Pero quiero que hagas algo por mí."

"Lo que sea."

"Me lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo".

Kurt se sentó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos de Blaine. Se dio cuenta del amor y el deseo en el remolino de miel ámbar. Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

"Escúchame. Amo a Warren. No de esa manera. Lo amo como a un amigo y me gustaría tenerlo como amigo. Pero... es peligroso. Él no puede manejar el saber sobre nosotros. Tal vez un día... después de que él haya conocido a alguien, o mejor aún, a lo mejor si llegara a conocerte mejor y vea lo mucho que me amas y que no me maltratas. Pero por ahora es peligroso así que... quiero que borres lo que sabe Warren de nuestra relación. Lo invitare a cenar este fin de semana. Lo atraparas y borraras su memoria. No quiero arriesgarme a que le diga a alguien acerca de nosotros y ciertamente no quiero que llame a mi papá de nuevo. Quiero seguir siendo su amigo, pero no quiero tener que seguir defendiéndote. Defendiéndonos".

Un mal pensamiento desagradable entró en la mente de Blaine.

Kurt continuó. "Pero tienes que prometerme que no lo mataras. Simplemente borraras su mente. No lo torturaras o mataras."

"Claro hermoso. Lo prometo."

"Lo digo en serio, Blaine. No lo tortures y nada de asesinato."

"Entiendo. Simplemente borrar su mente. Ya lo tengo."

* * *

Warren se emocionó tanto y se asustó cuando vio el destello del número de Kurt en su teléfono celular. No había hablado con Kurt desde el ridículo intento de secuestro y de su llamada telefónica a Burt. Pensó que Kurt estaba llamándole para maldecirlo.

No esperaba el perdón y una invitación a cenar.

"Enserio Kurt? Tú, yo y Blaine? No lo sé."

"Por favor, Warren? Si los dos se toman el tiempo para llegarse a conocer el uno al otro, creo que verían que ninguno de los dos son malos. Si pasas un tiempo cerca de Blaine, verás lo maravilloso que me trata y lo mucho que me ama. Puedes decirle a Blaine acerca de tus aventuras de citas para que sepa que no estás interesado en mí nunca más. "

Pero todavía estoy interesado en ti. Te amo.

"Está bien Kurt. Lo haré por ti."

"Gracias. El sábado a las 7:00 pm."

"Voy a estar allí. Y Kurt... realmente, realmente lo siento por encerrarte. Fue tan estúpido."

"Olvídate de eso Warren. Nos vemos el sábado."

Warren colgó el teléfono y se preguntó si el Sr. Hummel. Al parecer, no le había dicho nada a Kurt. Creía que Warren estaba bromeando? Warren en realidad se sentía aliviado. Nunca debería haber hecho esa llamada. Tanto como él quería ver a Kurt dejar a Blaine, lamentó traicionar la confianza de Kurt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Como las 7:00 pm se acercó, Blaine vio a Kurt bailando en la cocina preparando el plato favorito de Warren. Favorito de Warren. No de Blaine. No le importo un carajo que Warren fuera su invitado. Kurt no debía cocinar el plato favorito de otro hombre. Blaine había asistido celosamente la oscuridad de convencerla de seguir adelante con su plan_. Es hora de que Warren se vaya. Has permitido que él persista alrededor por mucho tiempo. Kurt te perdonará. No tiene más remedio que perdonar. Él es tu esclavo._

Warren llegó puntualmente a las 7:00 pm.

"Hola Warren. Gracias por venir." Kurt le dio un abrazo. Warren miró nerviosamente a Blaine. Blaine estaba ceñudo hacia él.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hola."

Kurt le había dicho a Blaine que esperara hasta después de la cena para borrar la mente de Warren. Una pequeña, parte esperanzadora de Kurt esperaba que el borrado pudiera no ser necesario. Si la cena salía bien y Warren obtenía una mejor comprensión de su relación, tal vez podría calmarse. A parte de Kurt realmente quería y necesitaba que Warren supiera la verdad. Warren era su mejor amigo. Si él pudiera llegar a aceptar las cosas, con el tiempo, con el tiempo, Kurt podría ser capaz de hablar con él acerca de Blaine. Estaba cansado de no tener a nadie en quien confiar salvo por Monique. Monique era una maravilla, pero estaba en Francia. Kurt quería un confidente en Nueva York.

Pero Blaine tenía otros planes.

Blaine no se sienta mal. No podia. Cuando se trataba de Kurt, su obsesión se hacía cargo. Blaine haría cualquier cosa para mantener a Kurt seguro, protegido y, sobre todo, a su lado. Sabía que Kurt se molestaría y le dolería, pero a Blaine no le importaba. No le importaba. Warren era una amenaza y había demostrado mucho que era una amenaza con la llamada telefónica a Burt. Cómo se atrevía a tratar de destruir su relación, por no hablar de la relación de Kurt con su padre. No. Blaine no se sentía mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Kurt tendría que superarlo y perdonarlo.

"La cena estará sobre la mesa en un minuto."

"Genial".

Warren se sentó en el sofá. Blaine se sentó a su lado.

"Así que Warren, cómo está el trabajo?"

"En realidad está bastante bien. He estado..."

Blaine miró a los ojos, atrapándolo.

Kurt miró hacia arriba. "Podemos comer."

"Warren, no sabes que Kurt es mi esclavo. No sabes que soy su amo."

Kurt se acercó y susurró a Blaine. "Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que esperaras hasta después de la cena!"

"Lo entiendes, Warren?"

"Sí".

"Warren, no conoces a Kurt Hummel. Nunca lo conociste. Olvídalo. Kurt Hummel no es tu mejor amigo. No sabe..."

Kurt gritó. "Alto! No! Qué estás haciendo?"

Blaine rompió el trance. Warren parpadeó y miró a su alrededor con confusión.

"Um... Lo siento... Yo..." Warren no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Quiénes eran estas personas?

Blaine le tendió la mano. "Gracias por venir a hablar con nosotros acerca de la iluminación de la boda. Estaremos en contacto."

Warren estaba completamente perdido. Estrechó la mano de Blaine. "Uh... eh... bien. Sólo... uh... llámeme cuando decida lo que quiere."

Kurt sintió que se le rompía el corazón. "Warren?"

"Sí? Lo siento, me dice su nombre?"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron en estado de shock y dolor. Blaine comenzó a guiar a Warren a la puerta.

"Una vez más, gracias por venir. Estaremos en contacto."

"Muy bien. Gracias... um... lo siento, cuál era su nombre?"

"Everette".

"Cierto. Everette. Fue un placer conocerlo."

Warren se quedó en el pasillo y trató de recordar cuándo y por qué había venido a este edificio. No podía entenderlo. Él debio venir con algo. Se dirigió a su casa.

Kurt estaba congelado en su lugar, con los ojos llenos de shock, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Blaine se volvió hacia él. La mirada en el rostro de Kurt le dolía, pero él no lo sentía. Warren no era más que un problema. Un imbécil que quería a Kurt para el solo. Tenía que ser tratado. Tenía que ser destruido. Y ahora, lo era. Y Blaine ni siquiera tenía que matarlo.

"Kurt..."

Kurt estaba histérico. "Cómo pudiste? Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Qué te pasa?"

"Ya era hora de que se fuera, Kurt. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Él era una amenaza para nosotros."

"Él es mi amigo! Mi mejor amigo! Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!"

"Él no era tu amigo! Él te ha traicionado! Nunca ha sido tu amigo! Él es sólo un idiota que quiere entrar en tus pantalones! Eso es todo lo que siempre quiso!"

"Él era mi amigo! Mi mejor amigo en Nueva York! Cómo puedes alejarlo de mí?"

"No lo necesitas, Kurt. Me tienes a mí!"

"No es lo mismo! Eres mi maestro, no mi amigo!"

Blaine se tambaleó hacia atrás. Qué?

Kurt estaba llorando y gritando. "Él era la única persona que compartió toda mi experiencia en la universidad conmigo! Era mi amigo! Mío! Cómo puedes quitármelo? egoísta hijo de puta!"

Kurt se derrumbó en el suelo llorando. Blaine lo miró fijamente.

Mierda.

Había ido demasiado lejos?

No, por supuesto que no. Warren había sido problema desde el primer día. Tenía que ser eliminado. Kurt tendría que superarlo.

Pero Blaine escuchó los sollozos de Kurt, su corazón comenzó a doler. No le gustaba oír a Kurt gritar. Él no le quería causar dolor a Kurt.

Blaine se arrodilló junto a Kurt en el suelo.

"Kurt... hermoso...

Kurt lo miró.

Ohh... maldita sea.

Por primera vez, los ojos de Kurt no estaban llenos de amor. Estaban llenos de desilusión. Los ojos de Kurt apuñalaron a Blaine en el corazón.

"Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo?"

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron.

Cruel?

No.

No... No estaba siendo cruel. Lo era?

"Tú dices que me amas y luego me haces esto."

Kurt se sentó doblando las rodillas hasta la barbilla, rodeó con sus brazos a su alrededor y bajó la cabeza.

Blaine estaba temblando y le resultaba difícil respirar.

"Kurt... te amo. Yo. Tienes que saber eso. Tienes que saber eso." Blaine nunca se había sentido tan desesperado.

Kurt dijo nada.

Blaine se levantó. Tenía que arreglar esto. Él agarró sus llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia Kurt.

"Kurt". Su tono era magistral. Kurt miró hacia arriba.

"Quédate aquí. No puedes irte."

* * *

15 minutos más tarde Blaine estaba de pie en la acera en frente del edificio de Warren. No podía creer que iba a hacer esto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacer esto. Nunca había tratado de restaurar la mente de alguien. Y si no podía deshacer el comando? La imagen de Kurt, sentado en el suelo mirándolo traicionado y herido, golpeo a Blaine en el pecho. Tenía al menos que probar. Tocó el timbre.

"Sí?"

"Warren?"

"Sí?"

"Es Bla... Everette".

"Everette?"

"Hace una hora? Estabas hablando con mi novio y conmigo acerca de la iluminación para nuestra boda."

"Oh... sí, claro. Sube."

Blaine entró en el edificio y se centró en la oscuridad. Estaba girando salvajemente, intrigada por el plan de su amo.

Warren abrió la puerta mirando muy confundido. "Hola."

"Hola. Siento molestarte. Podría hablar contigo un momento?"

"Claro. Vamos, entra"

Blaine entró en el pequeño apartamento. Estaba limpio y bastante vacío. Estilo minimalista.

"Um Everette, cómo supiste dónde vivo?"

"Tú me lo dijiste."

"Lo hice?"

"Sí. Escucha Warren. Tengo que preguntarte algo."

Blaine miró a los ojos de Warren, atrapándolo. Tomó una respiración profunda.

"Warren, quiero que recuerdes a Kurt Hummel. Recuerda a Kurt Hummel. Fuiste a la universidad con él. Él es tu mejor amigo."

Warren parpadeó y siguió mirando a Blaine, pero no había ninguna señal de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Blaine intentó de nuevo.

"Piensa Warren. Kurt Hummel. Él es tu mejor amigo. Fuiste a la universidad con él. Recuerda a Kurt Hummel."

Nada.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Blaine mantuvo a Warren atrapado mientras trataba de pensar. Cómo iba a hacerlo? Por qué estaba aún tratando de hacer esto? Kurt lo superaría. Warren era un imbécil. Tenía que ser eliminado.

Pero los ojos de Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt hicieron daño al corazón de Blaine.

Por qué? Por qué esta vez? Por qué ahora? Blaine sabía que había hecho una mierda retorcida a Kurt en el pasado. Por qué esto le molestaba tanto?

Los ojos de Kurt.

Decepción.

Era la única cosa que no quería hacerle a Kurt. Nunca quería decepcionarlo.

Blaine cerró los ojos y se concentró en la oscuridad. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacer a Warren recordar.

Él puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Warren y lo miró a los ojos.

"Warren, recuerda a Kurt Hummel. Piensa Warren. Recuerda a Kurt Hummel. Él es tu mejor amigo. Fuiste a la universidad con él. Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Piensa Warren. Recuerda a Kurt."

De pronto Warren cerró los ojos. Se apartó de Blaine, agarró los lados de su cabeza y comenzó a gritar. Blaine saltó. Qué carajo?

"Warren! Warren! Te acuerdas de Kurt? Kurt Hummel! Él es tu mejor amigo. Quiero que te acuerdes de él, Warren. Necesito que lo recuerdes!"

Warren estaba gritando y agarrando ambos lados de su cabeza como un dolor insoportable. Cayó al suelo, envío a Blaine en pánico.

"Mierda! Warren! No te atrevas a morir idiota! Mírame a los ojos, Warren! Recuerda a Kurt Hummel. Él es tu mejor amigo!"

Blaine pensó y odiaba tener que decirlo, pero sentía que no tenía otra opción. Kurt nunca lo perdonaría si Warren moría.

"Warren, recuerda a Kurt Hummel. Él es tu mejor amigo. Estas... estás enamorado de él."

Warren volvió a gritar y Blaine podía ver el dolor y la lucha de sus ojos mientras los recuerdos se abrieron paso de nuevo en su mente. Él estaba apretando ambos lados de su cabeza y retorciéndose por el suelo.

"Recuerda Warren! Recuerda!"

Los ojos de Warren crecieron enormes y luego se cerraron. Se desmayó.

"Mierda! Warren! Warren!" Blaine sacudió su cuerpo. Warren abrió lentamente los ojos. Miró a Blaine y rápidamente se sentó. Gritó como el dolor de su cabeza le palpitaba.

"Mierda! Maldita sea!" Se deslizó fuera de Blaine. "Qué estás haciendo aquí? Qué me has hecho?"

Blaine suspiro de alivio. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. "Nada. Vine caminando para llevarte a cenar a nuestro loft."

Warren se quedó mirando la mano sospechosamente antes de tomarlo. Una vez en pie, el dolor en la cabeza casi le derribó.

"ow! Mierda! Mi cabeza me está matando!" Miró a Blaine. "Qué me hiciste? Me torturaste de nuevo, no es así. Eres un maldito como el mal..."

"Yo no hice nada! Ahora vamos. Kurt está esperando por nosotros."

"Por qué estás aquí?"

"Te lo dije. Vine para llevarte a nuestro loft."

"Por qué?"

"Kurt me lo pidió."

Warren se quedó mirándolo. Eso no tenía sentido alguno.

Blaine pensó que lo mejor sería llegar a algo más plausible.

"Kurt quiere que caminemos y hablemos. Tú sabes... llegar a conocernos mejor. Una mierda así."

Warren tragó cinco pastillas de ibuprofeno antes de seguir lentamente a Blaine al exterior. La cabeza le dolía tanto. Él no dejaba de mirar irritado a Blaine. Warren estaba seguro de que Blaine le había hecho algo. Por qué sentía la cabeza como si hubiese sido exprimido en un tornillo de banco?

Caminaron en silencio por varias cuadras hasta que Warren habló por fin.

"Él se merece algo mejor."

La oscuridad comenzó a hervir. Warren estaba a punto de hacerse matar. Blaine no dijo nada.

"Él no es tu esclavo. No lo posees."

Blaine se detuvo, con los ojos negros y resplandecientes con la posesividad y la ira.

"Sí, lo es. Él es mi esclavo y yo definitivamente lo poseo."

"Acaso no te escuchas? Suenas como un loco!"

Por qué, por qué, por qué había restaurado la mente de este hijo de puta? El amor de Blaine a Kurt estaba completamente arruinando su cabeza. Blaine miró a su alrededor. Él podía matarlo y hacer que pareciera un robo.

Pensó en Kurt.

Le había prometido a Kurt no iba a matar a Warren y ya le había causado suficiente daño al corazón de Kurt esta noche.

Blaine comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"Mira Blaine, creo que de verdad crees que amas a Kurt."

"Yo lo amo. Más que nada." Esa es la única razón por la que estás vivo, idiota.

"Entonces por qué no puede simplemente ser tu marido? Por qué un esclavo?"

"Porque es lo que necesito."

"Qué pasa con las necesidades de Kurt?"

"Me ocupo de las necesidades de Kurt. Todas sus necesidades." Al igual que su necesidad de tener a un idiota por amigo.

"Kurt debe ser libre."

"Él es libre."

"Acabas de decir que es tu esclavo."

Blaine suspiró. Esto era molesto como el infierno.

"Realmente no es asunto tuyo, Warren."

"Eres un hijo de puta, Blaine."

"Y a ti solo te pone mal que Kurt me ame y no a ti. Mira, él nunca te amara. Nunca. Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Warren. Necesitas superarlo y seguir adelante. Ahora. Antes de perder la paciencia. "

A estas alturas ya habían llegado al loft.

"Sólo quiero que Kurt sea feliz."

"Él es feliz. Conmigo y con nuestra relación. Si eres un gran amigo, ¿por qué diablos no se puede aceptar su decisión de estar conmigo?"

"Porque..." Warren detuvo. Porque quería a Kurt con él. Blaine leyó su mente.

"Sí. Eso es lo que pensé. Nunca va a suceder supéralo." Antes de que te mate y simplemente trate con la ira de Kurt.

Kurt no se había movido de su asiento en el suelo. Había dejado de llorar y estaba sentado allí sintiendo el corazón roto y devastado. El corazón roto por Warren y devastado por las acciones de Blaine. Habían pasado por muchas cosas en el verano. Diablos, tanto en los últimos seis años. Cómo podía ser tan cruel Blaine? Y dónde diablos había ido?

Kurt miró hacia el sonido de la llave en la cerradura. Su amo estaba en casa. Su boca se abrió como Warren entró.

"Warren?"

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt se levantó de un salto y corrió a Warren, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Warren se tambaleó hacia atrás. Ow, ow, ow. La cabeza le dolía tanto, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Kurt dejara de abrazarlo.

Blaine apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus dedos estaban empezando a doler. Se trata de Kurt. Esto es para Kurt. Para tener a Kurt feliz.

Kurt estaba abrazando a Warren y sollozando. Warren no estaba seguro de qué hacer con esto. Por qué estaba llorando Kurt?

"Kurt, Qué pasa?"

Kurt retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy tan feliz de verte."

Warren se sentía un poco aturdido. Kurt era realmente maravilloso.

Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le susurró al oído, "Gracias. Muchas gracias, señor. Gracias. Si me amas."

Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de Kurt. Diablos. Había hecho a Kurt dudar de su amor por él?

"Por supuesto, Te amo, Kurt. Te amo más que a nada. Tú eres mi obsesión. Mi adicción. Cómo pudiste dudar de mi amor por ti?"

Kurt apretó la boca contra Blaine. Blaine gimió y tiró a Kurt cerca de él. Cuando Kurt rompió el beso, Blaine atacó a su cuello, chupando, besando y murmurando. "Te quiero, precioso. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo."

Kurt se apartó y miró a los ojos de Blaine.

"No vamos a tener sexo delante de otro invitado a cenar."

Blaine gruñó. Podía esperar. Tal vez.

Warren observó este cambio con una mezcla de envidia y tristeza.

Kurt nunca dejaría a Blaine. Estaba enamorado.

Kurt recalentó la cena y comieron. Durante la cena, Kurt le conto a Warren su relación con Blaine. No compartió todo como con Etienne y Monique. En su lugar, se centró en la forma en que se enamoraron, la esclavitud y por qué era necesario. Blaine se sentó en silencio, mirando a Kurt y pensando en lo duro que se lo iba a coger una vez que Warren se fuera.

Blaine limpio mientras Warren y Kurt continuaron hablando. Kurt se acercó y tomó la mano de Warren.

"Te sientes mejor en todo?"

"Supongo. Es sólo... diferente. Extraño."

"Sí, lo es. Porque Blaine es diferente."

Warren asintió con la cabeza y luego se detuvo. Su cabeza todavía le dolía. Estaba listo para ir a casa e ir a la cama.

"Warren, puedo confiar en ti? Puedes manejar esto?"

Warren sonrió a los ojos de Kurt. "Sí. Puedo manejarlo."

"Y no más llamadas telefónicas a mi padre?"

Warren se volvió roja. "Oh mierda. Kurt... Lo siento mucho."

"Está bien, Warren. Sólo necesito saber que entiendes la necesidad de mantener la boca cerrada."

"Lo hago, Kurt. Lo juro. Siento mucho lo de tu padre y toda la cosa del secuestro".

Blaine levantó la vista de la cocina. Secuestro?

Kurt lo miró y luego apartó rápidamente. "Está bien, Warren. Sólo necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti."

"Tú puedes. Lo prometo. Espera un minuto? Sabe tu padre?"

"No exactamente. Él sabe todo lo que necesita saber. Aunque me siento cómodo con lo que sabe."

"Está bien. Me voy a casa. Mi cabeza me está matando."

Warren se puso de pie. Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza. Warren sabía que Kurt nunca sería suyo, pero él nunca lo superaría la sensación de calor de los abrazos de Kurt. Era la mejor sensación del mundo.

"Gracias por la cena."

"Gracias por venir."

Warren miró a Blaine. "Cuida bien de él."

"Siempre."

Warren fue.

Kurt se puso de rodillas y miró a Blaine.

"Gracias."

"De nada".

Blaine se puso de rodillas y apoyó su frente contra la de Kurt.

"Nunca quise ser cruel contigo. Sólo lo quería fuera de nuestras vidas. Estoy cansado de la gente que nos amenaza. Todo lo que quiero es practicar la ley y estar contigo. Eso es todo."

"Ya estás conmigo. Y el sábado 08 de junio, será oficial."

"Qué?"

"Esa es la fecha de la boda. Sábado 8 de junio. Sólo tenemos que escoger un lugar."

Blaine tartamudeo y le dio un beso en los labios a Kurt.

"Excelente."

Blaine se levantó. Kurt permaneció de rodillas. Esperanzado.

Blaine no lo defraudó.

"Fuiste secuestrado?"

"Sólo durante 20 minutos."

"Y cuando se lo ibas a decir a tu maestro?"

Kurt cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. "Yo no iba a hacerlo."

"Ibas a ocultar eso de mí?"

Kurt no dijo nada. Blaine agarró el cabello de Kurt y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Los esclavos no guardan secretos a sus amos. Quédate ahí."

Kurt miró a Blaine sacar la barra de separación y varias cuerdas negras suaves debajo de la cama. Su pulso se aceleró cuando la excitación y la esclavitud se hicieron cargo. Blaine se desnudó y se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en las manos. No dijo una palabra. No tenía por qué. Kurt se arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación y esperó.

"Desnúdate. Poco a poco".

Kurt se levantó y lentamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa. El corbatín, el chaleco, la camisa, las botas, los pantalones, los calcetines. Cuando estaba en nada más que su ropa interior, Blaine le dijo que se detuviera. Blaine se deslizó fuera de la cama y se acercó a él. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a tirar de la ropa interior de Kurt hacia abajo con los dientes. Kurt lo miró con fascinación embelesada. Blaine tiro la ropa interior hasta el fondo y comenzó a lamer el pene de Kurt. Kurt cerró los ojos y cayó bajo el hechizo de la boca de Blaine. Blaine tomó su tiempo lamiendo y besando las bolas de Kurt antes de que finalmente lo tragara. Kurt gimió con fuerza y empezó a bombear sus caderas dentro y fuera de la boca de Blaine. Blaine lo llevó al borde antes de tirar fuera.

"No te puedes venir."

Kurt se quejó. Blaine tomó una silla y la puso delante de la barra que había instalado para el sexo en la silla. Cogió la cuerda y se volvió hacia Kurt. "Ven aquí".

Blaine sujeto los tobillos de Kurt a la barra de separación y luego hizo a Kurt agarrar la barra fijada a la pared. Blaine atado la cuerda por el cuello de Kurt y luego lo envolvió con fuerza alrededor de las muñecas de Kurt en un patrón de zigzag, atándolos a la barra. Dejó suficiente holgura para que Kurt fuera capaz de moverse arriba y abajo durante el sexo. El tirón en el cuello era estrecho, pero no doloroso. Kurt tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, dejando que la sensación de estar atado de esta manera causara estragos en su mente. Él gimió mientras Blaine comenzó envolviendo su pene en el cuero, esta vez más fuerte que antes. Blaine levantó el anillo de plata.

"Olvidé mencionar que tenía esto hecho especialmente para ti. Está grabado." Kurt leyó la inscripción.

_Pene de Kurt - Propiedad de Blaine Anderson._

Kurt casi se desmayó de la fiebre sexual sumisa que lo recorrió. Blaine le deslizó el anillo y lo bloqueo en su lugar. Puso la llave en su cuello y se sentó, colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de Kurt.

"Baja".

Kurt lentamente se sentó en el pene de Blaine. Ohhh... Kurt se estremeció cuando el pene de Blaine se estiró y lleno su culo. Una vez que estuvo todo adentro, Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y lo mantuvo allí.

"Nuevo juego hermoso. Voy a llamarlo diez y diez. Vas a empalarte a tí mismo en mi pene lentamente, diez veces. Cada vez que bajes, vas a decir, no debo esconder secretos a mi maestro. Dilo".

"No debo guardar secretos a mi maestro."

"Buen chico. Lo dirás que diez veces. La frase completa. A la mitad no cuenta. Entiendes?"

Kurt asintió. Además de la dificultad de decir cualquier cosa con el pene de Blaine se alojó en su culo, cuál era el truco? Con Blaine siempre había una sorpresa.

"Comencemos".

Kurt lentamente se levantó a sí mismo, siseo en el arrastre dentro de su culo el pene de Blaine lentamente deslizándolo. Se detuvo y comenzó a salir lentamente de vuelta...

Y gritó.

La oscuridad fluyó caliente hasta su culo y se agitaba contra su próstata. El placer era intolerable. Todo el cuerpo de Kurt comenzó a temblar. No podía hablar.

"Enfócate esclavo. Diez veces antes de que te libere."

Esto era imposible. Kurt intentó hacer uso de su boca para formar palabras, pero lo único que podía producir era tartamudear gemidos y jadeos fuertes de emoción. La oscuridad estaba caliente y concentrada, creando sensaciones en el culo a Kurt que soplaba su mente. Estaba completamente cayendo a pedazos.

Blaine le susurró al oído. "Estaría feliz de hacer esto contigo toda la noche."

Kurt luchó desesperadamente. Su cuerpo fue sacudido por olas de placer sexual, junto con la tortura de no poder venirse. Por cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportarlo?

Después de varios minutos de lucha, Kurt consiguió hablar.

"Yo... no... debo... Tener... oh... secretos... de... mi... amo."

"Una vez más".

Le tomó a Kurt 17 veces para obtener la sentencia de diez veces. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y cubierto de sudor. Cuando se levantaba completamente a sí mismo del pene de Blaine, su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente. Blaine se levantó, golpeando la silla. Empujó hacia adelante para que Kurt estuviera inclinado hacia la pared. "Saca el culo, Kurt." Él agarró las caderas de Kurt y lo golpeó sin previo aviso. Kurt gritó y se agarró a la barra.

"Recuerdas hermoso? Te dije diez y diez. Los diez primeros fueron durante el sexo en la silla. Ahora es el momento de tu últimas diez mientras que cojo tu hermoso culo. Ahora comienza."

Kurt gimió y luchó para hablar como Blaine se lo cogió. Se movía lento y constante antes de acelerar y se estrelló contra él castigándolo con fuerza. Kurt estaba seguro de que iba a desmayarse. Le tomó 22 horas para él para llegar a las diez. Blaine se vino con fuerza, llenando su culo con semen caliente. Rápidamente se salió y empujó el vibrador. No encendió la vibración. Si no fuera por la barra separadora, Kurt se habría derrumbado.

"Eso se queda dentro de ti durante toda la noche." Blaine desató las manos de Kurt y lo liberó de la barra. Él se quitó el anillo y le quito el cuero a Kurt. Blaine se puso de rodillas y apretó sus manos contra los muslos de Kurt. Lo miró a los ojos.

"Llena mi boca, hermoso." Blaine trago el pene de Kurt y Kurt entró en erupción con un grito agudo. Él se vino y se vino y se vino un poco más. Blaine tragó y tragó y tragó, asegurándose de que Kurt no se cayera. Con el lanzamiento de las últimas gotas de semen, Kurt se desmayó. Blaine lo levantó y lo acostó en la cama, acurrucándose a su lado y lo sostiene cerca.

Blaine estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Sí, era malo y, a veces era cruel con los demás. Pero con Kurt... hizo las cosas bien con Kurt.

El cielo calma el infierno.

* * *

El domingo fue un precioso, día de descanso. Blaine declaró libre de sexo el Domingo desde que se había enroscado a Kurt implacablemente la noche anterior, y Kurt se había puesto el vibrador a tope toda la noche. Esto había despertado a Blaine de una manera importante. La idea de que Kurt durmiera con su semen dentro de él toda la noche, había lanzado todo tipo de ideas en la mente de Blaine. Kurt estaba seguro de que estaría usando el vibrador, al menos una vez a la semana, mientras que Blaine estuviera en clase. Algo a lo que aspirar.

Pasaron el día de trabajando en la lista de invitados de la boda. Kurt sintió que enviar las invitaciones de la boda por correo electrónico era de mal gusto y soso, por lo que pasó el día en la búsqueda de direcciones de correo para todos. Como Blaine leyó los nombres, Kurt envió correos electrónicos y mensajes a la gente preguntando por su dirección o comprobando para ver si ya la tenía. Estaba haciendo clic en torno a facebook y fue a la página de Tyler.

"Oh, no!"

Blaine miró hacia arriba. "Qué?"

Kurt señaló la pantalla. Estado: Soltero.

Blaine gimió. Mierda. Tyler soltero era preocupante. Tyler no le iba bien por su cuenta. Kurt lo llamó.

"Hey Tyler!"

"Hola Kurt. Cómo estás?" Kurt hizo una mueca a Blaine. Tyler parecía cansado y deprimido.

"Estoy bien. Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien."

Esto no era bueno.

"Tyler, voy a ponerte en el altavoz del teléfono para que Blaine escuche, de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto."

"Hey Tyler. Qué pasa?"

"Hola Blaine." Por qué la voz de Blaine aún hacia algo con él?

Kurt comenzó el interrogatorio. "Tyler, por qué en tu estado de Facebook, estas como soltero? Dónde está Craig?"

"Hemos terminado."

"Cuándo?"

"En septiembre." Kurt estaba calculando. Fue a finales de octubre. Hacía varias semanas. Al menos es lo que sucedió la escuela estaba empezando. La escuela mantendría a Tyler ocupado. Esperemos.

Blaine tenía curiosidad. "Por qué terminaron?"

Tyler estaba en silencio.

"Tyler? Por qué terminaron?"

La voz de Tyler estaba muy tranquila. "Él... él hizo algo."

"Qué?"

Tyler se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Kurt se sintió un poco frenético.

"Tyler, qué hizo? Te hizo daño?"

"Él... um... él... él me golpeó."

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron. "El qué?"

"Él me golpeó. Empezamos a discutir, ni siquiera recuerdo de qué, y él me golpeó."

"Cómo te pegó?"

"Con... con el puño. Me dio un puñetazo. Me tiró al suelo. Estaba tan sorprendido y asustado. Él se disculpó y juró que no volvería a suceder, pero... realmente me asustó, así que lo dejé."

Kurt se sintió mal, aliviado y asustado todo mezclado.

"Bien por ti, Tyler. Él no tenía por qué golpearte."

"Si. Yo... Sé que estuvo bien dejarlo, pero... Realmente lo echo de menos. Hasta ese momento, las cosas iban muy bien. Me estaba enamorando de él."

"Entiendo el sentimiento de esa manera, pero Tyler no puedes estar con alguien que te golpea. Simplemente no puedes."

"Lo sé."

El corazón de Kurt se rompió. Tyler parecía tan triste y solo. Miró a Blaine y podría decirle a Blaine que estaba tratando de calmar a la oscuridad. Blaine siempre fue protector de Tyler.

Kurt lanzó una conferencia sobre el abuso doméstico, la paciencia y la búsqueda de la persona adecuada, pero estaba muy preocupado. Un soltero, solitario Tyler era un Tyler que se acostaba con cualquiera. Kurt decidió ser franco.

"Tyler, mantén las piernas cerradas y tu pene en tus pantalones." Tyler dijo riendo. "Lo digo en serio, Tyler. No encuentres chicos lindos y duermas con ellos dentro de cinco minutos. Vales más que eso."

Tyler suspiró. "Lo sé."

Siguieron charlando hasta que el día de acción de gracias se acercó. La escuela de Tyler cerró el miércoles antes de Acción de Gracias. Él no tenía intención de ir a casa a Ohio y él no sabía lo que iba a hacer el Día de Acción de Gracias, pero había sido invitado a varios días de Acción de Gracias, Tragos-del-día-de-acción-de-gracias por todas partes.

Kurt sabía lo que conduciría a Nada bueno.

"Ven a Nueva York para acción de gracias."

"En serio?"

"Sí. Puedes pasarlo con Blaine y conmigo"

Blaine trató de no mirar molesto. Cuidó de Tyler, pero había estado esperando tres días sin clases. Un montón de tiempo para atornillar a su esclavo.

Kurt estaba emocionado. "Vamos a invitar a unas cuantas personas y tendremos una cena de Acción aquí. Va a ser divertido."

"Estás seguro, Kurt?"

"Sí. Por supuesto."

"Bueno... está bien. Voy a buscar un cuarto de hotel. No quiero incomodarte o a Blaine."

Blaine se apresuró a decir: "Está bien."

"Por supuesto que no." Kurt miró a Blaine. "Te vas a quedar con nosotros."

Kurt conversó durante unos minutos más, prácticamente suplicándole a Tyler ir sólo a su escuela y de regreso a casa. Sin ir a un club.

Una vez apagado el teléfono, se volvió hacia Blaine.

"Esto va a ser muy divertido. Podemos invitar a todos los que conocemos, que se hospeden en la ciudad durante las vacaciones, pero no tenemos un lugar para ir ese día."

"No hay nada malo en él se aloje en un hotel."

"Blaine Anderson, avergüénzate. Puedes sacrificar unos días de sexo a cambio de cuidar de tu amigo."

"Yo nunca sería capaz de sacrificar el sexo y no me avergüenzo de ello." Blaine se acercó y besó a Kurt suavemente.

"Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a hacer sacrificios por mi hermoso esclavo, dulce, que es el hombre más amoroso y generoso del mundo."

Kurt sonrió. "Va a ser divertido."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Kurt estaba sorprendido. "En serio?"

Blaine sonrió con malicia. "Por supuesto. Tyler se ira el domingo por la mañana y voy a tener todo el día para compensar durante cuatro días sin Kurt. Será divertidamente increíble. Mucho sexo durante horas divertidas."

Kurt tembló ligeramente. "No piensas en otra cosa además del sexo?"

"Sí. Creo que en el dinero, los argumentos legales y lo afortunado que soy de tener un esclavo muy hermoso y cogible."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Eso sigue siendo sexual."

"Mmm hmm." Blaine comenzó acariciando y chupando el cuello de Kurt. "No puedo evitarlo. Soy un adicto a ti."

"Como una droga?"

"Sí".

"Tu propia marca personal de heroína?"

Blaine se echó a reír. "No. No de heroína."

Kurt arqueó una ceja, esperando.

"Tú eres mi éxtasis."

La risa de Kurt llenó el loft.

* * *

"**Entre mis fantasías de Kurt (y mi) Taylor Lautner y que Breaking Dawn se estrena el viernes, tengo Crepúsculo en el cerebro. Perdónenme."**

**no se si hice bien en poner este comentario de la autora pero me pareció muy gracioso jajaja**

**ya vi que casi todos son Klainers de hueso colorado jeje no les agrada para nada Warren **


	27. Chapter 27

**"En cuanto a este capítulo, simple progresión de la historia, algunas obscenidades y lo que muchos de ustedes vieron venir a una milla de distancia. ****Qué puedo decir? Amo a Tyler."**

* * *

**Capítulo 27.**

_I don't mind spending everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__And she will be loved__  
__She will be loved__  
__-She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5-_

A medida que el semestre avanzaba, Blaine comenzaba a relajarse. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien gracias a su arduo trabajo y su arma secreta - Mike Huntel y la empresa de Huntel Wellington y VanSant. Cada vez que Blaine tenía una pregunta o quisiera información sobre un argumento de caso o ruptura de un gobernante, llamaba a Mike quien remitía inmediatamente a Blaine al experto en jurisprudencia adecuada dentro de la empresa. La palabra se extendió rápidamente por todo HWV que si Blaine llamaba con una pregunta, era mejor dejar todo para ayudarlo o devolver su llamada dentro de 24 horas. Sorprendentemente, Blaine no era egoísta. Él siempre compartió sus conocimientos con los miembros de su grupo de estudio. Gente le rogaba a Blaine para que pudieran unirse. Algunos incluso le ofrecieron dinero. Pero él estaba contento con los seis que había reunido y reinó sobre ellos como un dictador. No se le permitía pasar por alto una sesión y era mejor ir a todas las sesiones con su tarea asignada completa, o de lo contrario no habría mucho que pagar. Nadie quería que lo echaran del mejor grupo de estudio en la facultad de derecho, por lo que todos ellos seguían las reglas de Blaine religiosamente.

Blaine y Mike empezaron a tener reuniones semanales para revisar el trabajo de Blaine y discutir la ley en general. Kurt a veces lo acompañaba sólo para salir del loft, y pronto se encontró con pasar tiempo con Samantha. Muy lentamente una amistad comenzó a desarrollarse entre los dos. Para Kurt, Samantha era una verdadera viviente, caminante y hablante muñeca barbie que podía vestirse y desvestirse una y otra vez. Kurt pronto se encontró pensando en Samantha cuando dibujó bocetos de nuevos diseños. Él decidió que iba a ser su modelo en casa cuando él abriera su casa de diseño.

Una noche, ella lo sorprendió pidiendo disculpas por tratar de dormir con Blaine.

"Lo siento mucho, Kurt."

"No te preocupes por eso. Nunca fuiste una amenaza. Él es gay. Totalmente gay. 100% gay. Nunca tuviste una oportunidad."

Samantha sonrió. "Estás muy indulgente."

La expresión de Kurt era un poco fría.

"Sí, yo soy muy indulgente. Pero debes saber algo, Samantha. Blaine no lo es. Si tu padre trata de molestarnos otra vez, Blaine lo matará y no lo pensara dos veces o mirar hacia atrás. Y él se saldrá con la suya. Creme".

Samantha miró a Kurt. Sus ojos eran serios y cortantes. "Papá nunca intentaría... joder a Blaine. Le gusta Blaine. En realidad, creo que lo ama. Él sólo quiere... quiere... "Samantha se fue apagando. La expresión y el tono de Kurt la habían dejado sintiéndose nerviosa y un poco asustada.

"Para qué? Por favor, dime, Samantha. Exactamente qué es lo que tu padre quiere de Blaine? Desde el primer día nada de esto ha tenido sentido."

"Te lo juro, Kurt. Mi padre sólo quiere un hijo. Siempre lo ha hecho. Un hijo para darle la empresa."

Kurt le dio una mirada dura. "Eso espero, Samantha. Realmente espero. No me gustaría verte perder a tu padre." Y perder a un modelo maravilloso.

X-X-X-X-X

Después de que Kurt y Blaine se fueron, Samantha vagó en el estudio de su padre y se sentó. Mike estaba mirando por la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos acerca de Blaine. Su hijo lo estaba haciendo tan bien en la escuela. Tal vez Mike lo podría hacer socio cuando se graduara. Después de todo, era dueño de la empresa. Podía hacer lo que él quisiera. No, será mejor esperar. No quería hacer difícil el camino de Blaine. Haciendo de él un compañero de inmediato sería crear resentimiento y rencor entre los otros abogados. Esperaría mejor los dos años que habían acordado.

"Papá?"

Mike miró a Samantha y sonrió. Estaba tan contento de que ella y Kurt se estaban volviendo amigos. Mientras mas cómodo se sintiera Kurt, era mejor.

"Sí, querida?"

Samantha vaciló. Ella no quería arruinar el buen humor de su padre.

"Papá... estás seguro de que es una buena idea de que Blaine sea el elegido?"

Mike arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. Por supuesto Blaine debería ser el indicado. Blaine era perfecto.

"Por supuesto, querida. Blaine es... simplemente maravilloso. Lo está haciendo muy bien en sus clases. Creo que podría graduarse antes. Y está tan malditamente brillante. Por qué sólo esta noche..."

Samantha interrumpió la adoración a Blaine de su padre.

"Realmente mato a alguien?"

Mike frunció el ceño. "Sí. Sí lo hizo."

"Así que... eso significa que es muy capaz de asesinar."

"Sí lo es." Mike no le gustaba esto. A que iba con estas preguntas?

Samantha miró al suelo por un momento. Tenía que asegurarse de que su padre sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"No tienes miedo de que pudiera... enojarse un día y matarte?"

Mike sonrió. "Por qué? Acaso Kurt te amenazó?"

Samantha asintió con nerviosismo. "Más o menos. Bueno... no a mí. A ti."

Mike asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que lo hizo. Kurt no confía en mí. Ni un poco, y estoy seguro de puede decirle a Blaine que me mate, y Blaine lo haría. Pero no pienso que dejar que eso suceda. Voy a cuidar bien de Blaine, y una vez que me lo permita, me encargare de Kurt también. No te preocupes querida. Blaine no me matará. No pienso darle una razón para matarme".

"Pero no te asusta?"

Mike pensó por un momento. "No. Ya no. Blaine y yo... nos entendemos. De tal palo, tal astilla".

* * *

Kurt se lanzó a la preparación para acción de día de gracias. La lista de invitados comenzó con Tyler y se expandió para incluir a Warren, Kent, Rick, el nuevo novio de Rick, Chris, Derron y Keith. Mientras Kent, Rick y Chris simplemente no quisieran viajar durante las vacaciones, todo el mundo tenía problemas familiares que les impedían ir a casa. Después de su última visita, Warren había tomado la decisión de dejar de ir a casa. Echaba de menos a su madre, pero su padre se había vuelto más malo y más furioso. La última vez que Warren fue a su casa, su padre levantó el puño para pegarle y Warren se defendió. Difícil. Regresó a Nueva York con la cara magullada y un corazón roto por la comprensión de que su padre nunca lo aceptaría. A pesar de estar juntos durante varios años, ni Derron o Keith estaban cómodos con ellos asistiendo a la cena con su familia como una pareja. Tampoco estaban dispuestos a dejar que el otro se quedara en casa o ir solos, así que estábamos encantados de recibir la invitación de Kurt. Kurt se entristeció por las dificultades de la familia que sus amigos enfrentaban. El ser gay podría introducir tantos desafíos en la vida de una persona. Le resultaba increíble que todavía hubiera gente por ahí que pensaban que los gays eligieron ser gay a nacer así. Como si alguien eligiera un camino tan difícil y a veces doloroso.

Además de la planificación de acción de gracias, Kurt continuó trabajando en la boda. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Kurt y Blaine eligieron la Catedral Salón para la ceremonia y la recepción. Era íntima, elegante y hermosa. Perfecta para una boda pequeña de 150 o menos. Kurt aprendió rápidamente que los hombres gay realmente corrían a la ciudad de Nueva York. Especialmente cuando se trata de eventos. Todos en el círculo social de Blaine parecían conocer a alguien que conocía a alguien que pudiera hacer una gran oferta o descuento. La cuota de alquiler del salón, mientras que acordaron utilizar abastecedor preferido del salón, que resultó ser un amigo de Rick. Él les dio un trato ridículo en la comida. Así que bueno, Kurt sintió que deberían ofrecerse a pagar más. Blaine lo amenazó con encadenarlo a la barra de separación por dos días seguidos si él ofrecía más dinero. Kurt pasó los próximos tres días tratando de decidir cuánto más para ofrecer el servicio de comida, y la esperanza de la amenaza de Blaine era grave.

Luego estaba el pastel. A través de una conversación informal, Kurt supo que su diseñador de pastel preferido lo conocia Lake. Ofreció a Kurt un precio reducido en el pastel si podía conseguirle a Lake para darle una llamada. Al parecer, los dos tenían historia. Lake estaba feliz de hacerlo.

"Por supuesto que conozco a Brian Baker. Solíamos cocinar en su habitación, si sabes lo que quiero decir."

Kurt rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Sí, sabía exactamente lo que quería decir Lake.

"Dulce Kurt. Estoy feliz de coger con Brian con el fin de conseguir un buen precio en el pastel. Dame una semana y yo podría ser capaz de hacerlo por ti de forma gratuita."

Kurt estaba horrorizado. "Yo no uso el proxenetismo para conseguir un pastel de bodas gratis!"

"Por qué no? Por lo general doy de forma gratuita. Considera esto mi regalo de bodas."

Esa noche en la cama, Blaine se rio mientras Kurt le dijo sobre la oferta de Lake.

"Tiene razón, Kurt. Lake le encanta coger. No veo ninguna razón por la que no debamos dejar que lo haga por nosotros."

Kurt suspiró. "Nos ahorraríamos dinero, pero me parece muy mal. Mal. Mal. Mal".

"Si te molesta tanto, entonces nos limitaremos a pagar por ello."

"Ya he gastado demasiado dinero."

"No te preocupes por eso."

"Pero Blaine, ni siquiera hemos hablado de la luna de miel."

Blaine se movió y dio un codazo a Kurt al darse la vuelta en el estómago. Kurt se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y tarareó. Le encantaba cuando Blaine hacia eso. Blaine comenzó con un suave beso en la nuca de su cuello y poco a poco se abrieron camino, plantando suaves, pequeños besos en la espalda de Kurt, las nalgas y la parte posterior de sus muslos. Habló en-entre besos.

"Dónde quieres la luna de miel, precioso?"

Kurt sabía exactamente dónde quería ir, pero él quería oír las opciones de Blaine primero.

"Dónde quieres ir?"

"No me importa. Podemos ir a cualquier parte. Siempre que este contigo, estoy feliz."

"Estás seguro? No hay algún lugar especial al que quieras ir? Algún lugar exótico o tropical o las dos cosas?"

Blaine arrastró su lengua a lo largo de las cicatrices en la espalda de Kurt. "No me importa. Todo lo que quiero es a ti."

"En ese caso... si estás muy, muy seguro, sé exactamente donde quiero ir."

"Dónde?"

Kurt se dio la vuelta para que pudiera ver la expresión de Blaine.

"Silver Creek".

Blaine alzó las cejas con sorpresa. "En serio? Silver Creek? Quieres pasar nuestra luna de miel en Ohio?"

"No en Ohio. Solo en Silver Creek."

"Pero por qué?

"Porque ahí es donde empezó todo. Ahí es donde me reclamaste. Me hiciste tu esclavo. Me hiciste y ahora me harás tu marido. Es como... completar el círculo."

Blaine sonrió a Kurt. "Ok, hermoso. Si ahí es donde quieres ir, entonces ahí es donde iremos. Pero no creo que debamos decirle a nuestros padres. No quiero sentirme obligado a visitarlos."

Kurt asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos a decir que es un secreto o que te estoy sorprendiendo".

Blaine rodó a su lado y Kurt se movió por lo que estaban en forma de cucharita. Se acomodó felizmente en los brazos de Blaine.

El mejor. Sentimiento. Del. Mundo.

* * *

Miércoles por la tarde Kurt y Blaine se reunieron con Tyler en la estación de tren. Kurt había hecho un punto de hablar con Tyler casi todos los días, en un esfuerzo para evitar que se sintiera triste y solitario. Kurt no le gustaba el sonido de amigos de Tyler DC. Todos parecían ser visitantes frecuentes a la escena de la fiesta del club gay. Su respuesta a la depresión de Tyler era salir todos los sábados por la noche. Blaine le divertía con las llamadas telefónicas del domingo por la mañana de Kurt para asegurarse de que Tyler había llegado a casa a salvo y solo de sus salidas del sábado por la noche. Kurt lo interrogaba como un padre cuestionando a una niña de 16 años que había excedido el toque de queda. Blaine se divertía, pero los esfuerzos de Kurt también hacían que su corazón se hinchara con amor. Kurt era tan amable y cariñoso. Cómo una persona tan encantadora y angelical había terminado con alguien tan oscuro y malvado como Blaine? Blaine estaba asombrado de cómo él, más que nadie, llegaría a casarse con Kurt. Sabía que no lo merecía, pero que haría cualquier cosa por el resto de su vida para hacer feliz a Kurt.

Kurt y Blaine vieron a Tyler antes de que llegara a ellos. Se había cortado el pelo muy corto y Blaine estaba seguro de que había crecido otros dos pies desde que lo había visto en los Hamptons. No debería hacerse cada vez mayor?

"Tyler!" Kurt estaba prácticamente saltando arriba y abajo. Tyler se dirigió a ellos y abrazó a Kurt, levantándolo del suelo y girando en círculo.

"Hola papá!" Kurt se rio.

Blaine sonrió cálidamente. "Hola Tyler."

Tyler sonrió y miró a los ojos de Blaine. Habían pasado casi 8 años desde que él y Blaine jodieron en el armario del vestuario detrás del escenario de la Academia Dalton. Por qué todavía sentía algo cuando vio a Blaine?

Blaine lo miró. "Tyler, cuándo vas a dejar de crecer?"

"Eres tan corto y pequeño, Blaine." Kurt comenzó a reír como Tyler cayó en un ataque de risa.

Blaine dio a ambos una mirada molesta y luego sonrió con malicia como le ocurrió a él.

"Creo que los dos pueden atestiguar el hecho de que no hay nada a corto o pequeño acerca de mí."

Kurt y Tyler dejaron de reír y miraron a Blaine con sorpresa. En sus palabras registradas, Tyler comenzó a reírse de nuevo mientras Kurt se puso de un rojo brillante.

Tyler inmediatamente se enamoró del loft. Habían tomado unas cuantas mesas y sillas de Parsons para crear una mesa larga. Kurt había comprado un hermoso mantel de acción de gracias, vajilla, decoración y velas, creando un ambiente cálido y acogedor en el loft. Como Tyler miró a su alrededor se sintió abrumado de felicidad. Estaba contento de estar con sus amigos de confianza. Había estado tan solo desde la ruptura con Craig. Él sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero eso no disminuía la soledad y el deseo de acostarse con alguien en la noche. Echó un vistazo a la enorme cama en la esquina y luego el sofá. Tal vez él tendría suerte. No le importaba dormir en el sofá, pero él preferiría dormir con Kurt y Blaine. Echaba de menos tener a alguien a su lado en la noche.

Esa noche salieron a cenar y se detuvieron en una fiesta en uno de los clubs gay más tranquilos de la ciudad. Blaine y Kurt se sentaron en el bar y vieron como Tyler recibía innumerables ofertas de bebidas, invitaciones para bailar... y mucho más. Tyler negó cortésmente las bebidas y las invitaciones sexuales, pero si bailo con varios hombres. Blaine mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre él, listo para atacar si era necesario. Kurt sacudió la cabeza como otro hombre se acercó a Tyler con una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo. Es como si desprendiera un olor. Soy dulce, soy hermoso y te dejaré."

Se dirigieron a casa alrededor de la medianoche. A pesar del largo día, ninguno de ellos estaba especialmente cansado, así que a Kurt y a Blaine no le importaba cuando Tyler grito de alegría cuando vio la copia de _The Sound of Music_ de Kurt.

"Podemos verlo, por favor?"

Kurt sonrió. Tyler se veía de 10 años de edad. "Por supuesto."

Todos se transformaron en camisetas y calzoncillos, y subieron a la cama. Blaine estaba en medio. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de Kurt, como Kurt se acurrucó contra su costado. Blaine se sorprendió cuando Tyler ato suavemente sus dedos con los de Blaine, sus manos descansando sobre el muslo de Tyler. Tyler lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Como Blaine miró a los ojos de Tyler, se dio cuenta por primera vez. Era tan débil que casi se perdía.

Una expresión de sumisión voluntaria.

No era tan fuerte como Kurt, pero un pequeño rastro estaba definitivamente allí. Blaine pensó en lo que Jace le había dicho. "Tyler tiene una etiqueta de esclavitud para ti. Podría ir a él en cualquier momento y hacer de él tu esclavo en cuestión de segundos."

Blaine miró hacia otro lado y cerró los ojos, agradecido de que Tyler se giró hacia la televisión y estaba pronto en una conversación robusta con Kurt sobre el increíble talento de Julie Andrews.

_"Puedes ir a él en cualquier momento y hacer de él tu esclavo..."_

Esto molestó a Blaine. No le gustaba la idea de que Tyler estará atado a él, incluso si Tyler no sabía. Blaine miró a Tyler mientras cantaba junto con Kurt.

Tyler era increíblemente guapo y hermoso.

Cogérselo había sido increíble.

Si Blaine lo esclavizaba no tendrían que preocuparse por Tyler de que se conectara con la persona equivocada o peor, dormir con varios.

Kurt tendría un amigo.

Kurt.

Blaine miró a Kurt y de inmediato supo que estaba fuera de cuestión. Amaba demasiado a Kurt. Kurt había capturado todo el amor que Blaine poseía. No tenía más amor para dar a cualquiera. Todo pertenecía a Kurt. Y Tyler merecía ser amado. Necesitaba ser amado.

Blaine se acomodó y puso a Kurt cerca de él.

Blaine se preocupaba profundamente por Tyler, pero Kurt era el único hombre que quería o necesitaba.

Un esclavo hermoso era suficiente.

* * *

Kurt despertó alrededor de las 5:00 am de la mañana de Acción de Gracias. Le molestaba que su cuerpo se hubiera movido una hora entera antes de lo previsto, pero necesitaba ir al baño. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cama, le sonrió a la bella imagen de un Tyler durmiendo y Blaine. Tyler estaba enroscada hacia Blaine, su cabeza reposaba sobre la almohada, su rostro a centímetros del hombro de Blaine. Uno de sus largos brazos estaba arrojado sobre el pecho de Blaine y una de sus piernas estaba cubriendo a Blaine. Kurt notó la fuerte erección presionando contra boxers de Blaine. Increíble. Incluso durante el sueño, el niño tiene sexo en el cerebro.

Kurt se deslizó en la cama y se acurrucó cerca de Blaine. Un pensamiento travieso entró en su mente. Él tomó su mano y lentamente la deslizó hacia abajo a los boxers de Blaine. Deslizó su mano por debajo de la cintura y se envolvió la mano con firmeza alrededor del pene de Blaine. Él comenzó a acariciar arriba a abajo, apreciando el espesor pesado en su mano. No, no había nada pequeño acerca de Blaine. No en esta área. El cuerpo de Blaine respondió inmediatamente al toque de Kurt. Blaine dio un pequeño gemido y trató de presionar más a sí mismo en la mano de Kurt, pero Kurt mantiene su velocidad y toque actual. Después de un minuto, Blaine abrió los ojos y miró a Kurt.

"Ohhh... Kurt... qué estás haciendo? Ohhh... Tyler está en la cama con nosotros."

Kurt sonrió y siguió acariciando. Blaine miró a Tyler y se determinó que aún estaba dormido. Cerró los ojos y trató de permanecer en silencio mientras Kurt lo acariciaba con dicha.

Tyler no estaba dormido.

Él estaba a escondidas cuidadosamente mirando la obra de Kurt. Diablos. Blaine se había vuelto más grande desde la escuela preparatoria? Era eso posible? Kurt había acelerado su acariciar y Blaine estaba luchando por mantener silencio. Tiró de su camisa como se sentía a punto de venirse. Tyler miró el semen espeso, blanco correr por el pene de Blaine y en su estómago. Es tan delicioso. Rápidamente cerró los ojos mientras él adivinó lo que estaba al lado. Efectivamente, Kurt lentamente bajó a lamer el estómago de Blaine. Cuando terminó, él gentilmente se puso a su lado y se besaron apasionadamente. Blaine gimió mientras susurraba.

"Eres una puta. Sabes lo mucho que quiero follarte ahora mismo?"

Kurt sonrió. "Feliz Día de Gracias."

"Vamos toma una ducha conmigo."

"Puedo confiar en que no me molestaras en la ducha?"

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron. "No. Definitivamente no puedes confiar en mí."

"En ese caso me voy a duchar contigo."

Mientras caminaban hacia la ducha, Tyler escuchó el comentario de Blaine: "No puedo creer que Tyler durmió durante tu asalto."

"Asalto? Yo no lo creo. Asalto es lo que le hiciste a mi culo todo el..."

Tyler abrió los ojos, rodó sobre su espalda y sonrió mirando el techo. Era mucho más fácil amor y sexo cómodo. Estaba feliz por sus amigos. Kurt fue muy amable y Blaine... Tyler suspiró. A pesar de sus sentimientos hacia él, estaba contento de que Blaine se encontrara enamorado de Kurt. Conocía la casa Anderson había sido un infierno para él. Tyler había sido afortunado. Sus padres habían aceptado que era gay con poco de ruido, pero tenían una tendencia a dejarlo solo mucho. Tyler sabía que sus padres lo querían, él no se sentía amado. No de la forma que necesitaba y quería.

Ver a Kurt y a Blaine había encendido a Tyler, pero no lo hizo masturbarse. Rara vez se masturbaba. Estaba seguro de que era uno de los pocos hombres en el planeta que en realidad no disfrutaba de eso. Prefería la compañía sexual de otros. Incluso si era sólo sexo, por lo menos no estaría besando y tocando y, si tenía suerte, abrezarse después. Tyler se dio la vuelta y puso las mantas sobre él. Estaba tan solo. Él sabía que hizo lo correcto al dejar a Craig, pero aún lo echaba de menos. También extrañaba a Mark. Habían permanecido en contacto a veces Tyler sintonizaba CNN para vigilarlo. Seguía con su productor en el aire y haciéndolo muy bien. Tyler se abrazó. Por qué no podía encontrar un amor para siempre?

Tyler volvió a dormirse, mientras que Kurt y Blaine desayunaron y comenzaron a cocinar. Alrededor de las 9:00 am, Tyler se despertó para ver el desfile del Día de Acción de Gracias de Macy. Estaba tan emocionado como un niño de seis años. Kurt no podía creer que no había pensado en llevar a Tyler al desfile, pero Tyler estaba contento de verlo en la televisión. Blaine se unió a él después de que Kurt lo echó de la cocina. Mientras estaban sentados allí, Tyler empezó a pensar.

"Blaine?"

"Sí?"

"Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto."

"Se trata de... en la preparatoria"

Blaine suspiró. Sabía que había hecho daño a Tyler en la escuela, pero también sabía que Tyler no era el único. Incluso si la oscuridad hubiera estado viva cuando estaban tonteando, Blaine estaba seguro de que hubiera encontrado a Kurt. Kurt siempre sería el único para él.

"La preparatoria fue hace mucho tiempo, Tyler."

"Oh... no se trata de nosotros. Se trata de... algo más."

"Qué?"

Tyler pronto se sintió nervioso. "Um... Por qué... por qué mataste a ese hombre? En el fuego. Qué hizo?"

Whoa. Blaine estaba completamente desprevenido. No esperaba esto.

"Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que... siempre me lo he preguntado."

Blaine miró a Kurt y de nuevo a Tyler. Qué extraño. Los dos únicos hombres con los que había dormido estaban aquí con él. Ambos sabían que había matado a alguien y ambos lo querían. Miró a los ojos de Tyler y de repente se sintió culpable por no querer esclavizarlo.

"Atacó a Kurt. También fue la persona que te atacó."

Los ojos de Tyler se agrandaron. "Wow. No lo sabía."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Él era un idiota enfermo que merecía morir."

Tyler asintió. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Tyler volvió a hablar. "Blaine... aún te amo."

Blaine suspiró. "Tyler... Amo a Kurt."

Tyler asintió con entusiasmo. "Oh, lo sé. Quie-quiero decir... Me alegro de que tú y Kurt se tengan el uno al otro. Son geniales juntos. Se pertenece el uno al otro. Yo... Sólo quería que lo supieras."

Blaine miró a los ojos de Tyler. Se preguntó... tal vez...

Blaine atrapo a Tyler. Se acercó y apretó la mano contra el pecho de Tyler.

"Tyler... te libero."

Los ojos de Tyler cerrados y se balanceo un poco antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Él parpadeó varias veces antes de centrarse en Blaine. Él no dijo nada. Blaine estudió los ojos de Tyler.

El leve rastro de sumisión se había ido.

* * *

Keith y Derron llegaron por primera vez con un pastel de yema y una botella de ron. Ellos fueron seguidos por Rick y su nuevo novio, Chris. Chris era un hombre hermoso Negro con los ojos brillantes, el pelo rizado y una sonrisa increíble. Había preparado un plato de pastelitos, al instante le anoto puntos con Blaine. El siguiente en llegar fue Kent... con Lake.

"Sorpresa!"

Kurt y Blaine se quedaron mirando a los dos. Lake había sufrido una transformación. Atrás quedó el corte de cola de caballo y escandalosa. Lake se había cortado el cabello muy corto. Llevaba una camisa blanca con una chaqueta elegante y pantalones vaqueros negros. En sus oídos estaban pendientes de diamantes pequeños y de buen gusto. Se veía con un corte limpio, conservador y muy atractivo.

Kent se había sonrojado y tartamudeando. "Um... Yo... Espero que esté bien. Traje una... um... una cita."

Kurt lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él "Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo. ¡Es maravilloso, pero... cómo ustedes dos ... Están saliendo?" Kent se volvió una sombra profunda de rojo y miró al suelo. Lake se acercó y le tomó la mano. Él sonrió a los ojos y lo besó suavemente en los labios antes de pasar a Kurt.

"Sí. Estamos saliendo. Saliendo enserio."

Blaine le dio una mirada de incredulidad a Lake. "En serio?"

Lake parecía herido. "Si de verdad."

Kurt rápidamente se dirigió hacia el resto de los invitados e hizo las presentaciones. Blaine siguió a Kurt a la cocina.

"No puedo creer esto. Kent es un tipo muy agradable y es tan tranquilo y tímido como una tortuga. Si Lake esta por ahí buscando a alguien más..." Kurt lo interrumpió.

"Aww Blaine. Estás celoso?"

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. "Qué?"

"Bueno, si Lake va enserio con Kent, él no tendrá tiempo para seducirte."

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron como él se lanzó hacia delante, clavando a Kurt contra el refrigerador. Él empezó a chuparlo en el cuello.

"Créeme. Eso está bien por mí. Yo te deseo a ti."

Kurt estaba empezando a derretirse por los besos y mordidas calientes de Blaine a su cuello. "Blaine... para... tenemos invitados."

"Tal vez podamos darles un espectáculo."

"No lo creo." Kurt empujó a Blaine lejos. Se suponía que debía ser juguetón, pero Kurt olvidó lo fuerte que eran sus manos. Blaine voló a través de la cocina y se posó en la esquina de la sala de estar. Rápidamente se levantó de un salto, sorprendido. Tyler y Kent fueron los únicos que parecían darse cuenta de lo que pasó. Ambos miraron a Kurt en estado de shock. Blaine se acercó a Kurt y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"Oh, Dios mío, Blaine. Lo siento. No sabía que te había empujado tan duro."

Blaine estaba mirando las palmas de Kurt. Pasó el dedo a lo largo de las líneas de la palma de la mano de Kurt.

"Desde hace cuánto has estado tan fuerte?"

"No estoy seguro. Ha estado aumentando desde... quizás desde agosto."

Blaine lo miró molesto. "Te estoy infectando."

"Está bien. No me importa."

"Pero a mí sí. No quiero que te infectes. Siento que te estoy arruinando. La oscuridad esta aplastando a la luz."

Kurt besó suavemente a Blaine. "No me estás arruinando y te lo prometo, no me aplastaras. Me fortaleces como yo te fortalezco, y eso es algo bueno. Puedo protegerme a mí mismo."

Blaine aceptó a regañadientes la explicación de Kurt. No es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Sólo esperaba que no se extendiera.

Mientras que Kurt y Blaine hablaban, sonó el timbre. Tyler abrió la puerta.

"Hola. Vamos, entra Soy Tyler McDonald."

"Soy Warren Slater."

"Bienvenido".

Warren miró a Tyler. Dios es alto. Sus ojos son bonitos. Tal verde suave. Tiene buen cuerpo. Tyler se volvió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Warren se quedó mirando su culo. Bonito. Muy atractivo. Me pregunto si...

"Warren!" Kurt sonrió y abrazó a Warren. "Estoy tan contento de que hayas venido."

"Gracias por la invitación."

Blaine estaba decidido a comportarse por su amor a Kurt.

"Hola Warren. Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?"

Warren miró a Blaine, con aprensión. Era la primera vez que se habían visto desde el borrado de memoria y restauración. Warren aún no sabía lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que Blaine le había hecho algo. Le dolió la cabeza por tres semanas.

"No, gracias. Estoy bien."

Lake entró en la cocina para charlar con Kurt. Sabía que Kurt estaba muriendo por interrogarlo. Kurt no perdió un segundo.

"Escupe".

Lake rio. "No creo que quieras que derrame esta maravilloso comida que tiene..."

"Lake, qué estás haciendo con Kent? Cuando ustedes dos comenzaron a salir? Cómo se conocieron?"

Lake sonrió maliciosamente. "Kent y yo hemos estado saliendo cerca de tres semanas. Nos conocimos a través de un amigo en común que lo recomiendo como un asesor financiero. Hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada. Es demasiado pronto."

Kurt miró a Lake. "Es demasiado pronto? Desde cuándo tienes una definición de demasiado pronto?"

Por primera vez en la historia, Kurt vio una expresión de vulnerabilidad en la cara de Lake. "Desde que encontré a alguien que realmente me gusta. Estoy tratando de no joderlo. Literalmente."

"Estoy muy feliz por ti, Lake. Kent es un tipo muy agradable, pero él es muy tímido y lo que puedo decirte es que no sale mucho. Es muy bueno así que ve despacio".

"Ese es mi plan. Por supuesto, te das cuenta de que esto significa que no te puedo ayudar con el pastel de bodas."

Blaine entro caminando "Qué?"

Kurt sonrió a Blaine. "Tenemos que pagar el precio completo de nuestro pastel de boda."

Blaine miró Lake. "Por Kent estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio completo. Eso sí, no rompas su corazón."

"No lo haré. Espero que no se rompa el mío." Lake salió de la cocina como Blaine se movió detrás de Kurt y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Todo parece maravilloso, pero sin duda eres lo más sabroso de esta cocina."

Kurt se rio. "Yo no estoy en el menú."

Blaine gruñó. "Oh, sí que lo estas. No para ellos. Para mí solo. Voy a comerte más tarde."

Kurt tembló ligeramente. "Ayúdame a poner la comida."

Durante la cena, Warren se sentó junto a Tyler. Había estado hablando con él toda la noche.

Y enamorándose.

Warren estaba fascinado por la forma en que los ojos de Tyler brillaban cuando hablaba de sus alumnos. Le encantaba su risa. Era tan puro y lleno de alegría infantil. Pero luego de la nada, tenía una mirada ardiente caliente y sexy. Y luego estaba su boca. Ver a Tyler comer estaba encendiendo a Warren. Los labios de Tyler se veía tan suaves y dulces, y Warren estaba empezando a tener pensamientos muy sucios sobre Tyler qué más podía hacer con su boca.

Después de la cena, Blaine puso música, abrió el ron que Keith había traído, junto con unas cuantas más botellas de vino y la fiesta realmente comenzó. Lake empezó a girar alrededor de Kent y Kent sorprendió a todos dando vueltas al ser un muy buen bailarín. Para deleite de Kurt, Blaine comenzó a cantar 'Animal' de Neon Trees. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kurt lo había escuchado cantar, y amaba el sonido. Como dice la canción 'The Air That I Breathe' de Maroon 5 empezó a sonar, Blaine puso cerca de el a Kurt y le susurró al oído: "Te amo mucho, hermoso. Eres mi vida, mi alegría, mi todo."

Kurt apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras se balanceaban con la música. Kurt se sentía cálido, feliz y amado. Permaneció así durante un par de canciones más antes de abrir los ojos para ver a Warren y Tyler bailando cerca. Warren estaba descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tyler y Tyler tenía sus brazos alrededor de Warren. Kurt sonrió. Por qué no había pensado alguna vez en presentar a Warren a Tyler? Era perfecto. Tan perfecto, Kurt se rio en voz alta. Blaine se echó hacia atrás.

"Qué es?"

"Warren y Tyler." Kurt hizo un gesto hacia ellos. Blaine se volvió y miró a los dos bailando. No le gustaba Warren por su atracción a Kurt, pero podía admitir que Warren probablemente sería bueno para Tyler. Y si lo lastimaba, Blaine se rompería su acuerdo con Kurt y lo mataría.

Todos ellos bailaron durante un tiempo antes de sentarse a comer el postre, beber más vino y hablar. Resultó ser una noche maravillosa. Alrededor de las 10:00 pm, la gente comenzó a irse. A las 11:00 horas, todos, excepto Warren se había ido. Él y Tyler estaban profundamente en una discusión en el sofá. Kurt y Blaine los observaban desde la cocina.

Kurt estaba mareado de la emoción. "Esto es tan perfecto. No puedo creer que esto algún vez pasaría!"

"Nunca pensaste en esto porque Tyler vive en DC y Warren aquí en Nueva York. No estoy seguro de que Tyler pueda manejar una relación de larga distancia."

El entusiasmo de Kurt se enfrió. Diablos. Se había olvidado de eso. Tyler realmente necesitaba a alguien con él todo el tiempo.

Blaine tuvo una idea muy buena. "Tal vez si las cosas salen bien, Warren se mude a Washington DC" La idea hizo que Blaine sonriera pero rápidamente dejó de sonreír cuando vio la cara de Kurt. "O tal vez Tyler se mude aquí." Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Warren se puso de pie. Odiaba a tener que irse, pero estaba seguro de que Kurt y Blaine estaban cansados y listos para la cama.

"Um... así que... te gustaría ir a desayunar conmigo mañana? Podría mostrarle la ciudad."

Tyler sonrió. "Por supuesto."

"Está bien. Yo... um... vendré a buscarte. Tal vez alrededor de las 10:00?"

"Está bien."

Tyler acompaño a Warren a la puerta. Se abrazaron y Tyler beso a Warren en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches."

Tyler cerró la puerta y se volvió para encontrar a Kurt sonriéndole.

Tyler sonrió. "Es muy agradable."

Kurt estaba emocionado de nuevo. "Te gusta? Como, realmente te gusta?" Tyler asintió y Kurt gritó.

"Él es un gran tipo, Tyler. Ustedes dos serían maravilloso juntos."

"Pero él vive aquí."

Kurt movió la distancia con la mano. "Eso no importa. New York y DC no está tan lejos. Puedes hacer que funcione."

Tyler no parecía muy convencido, pero no discutió. Él estaba muy contento. Y con sueño.

"Creo que voy a dormir en el sofá esta noche."

Warren llego a las 9:55 am. Con flores. Tyler sonrió tímidamente mientras Kurt casi se desmayó. Por primera vez, Blaine estaba agradecido por Warren. Warren planeaba pasar todo el día mostrándole a Tyler Nueva York que significaba que Kurt y Blaine tendrían el loft para ellos durante varias horas, y Blaine estaba caliente como el infierno. En el momento en que Warren y Tyler se fueron, Blaine acerco a Kurt a él.

"Necesitas ser cogido apropiadamente, hermoso. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo." Los ojos de Blaine estaban negros y llenos de deseo. Kurt sintió que su esclavitud se hizo cargo. Él comenzó a hundirse hasta las rodillas, pero Blaine lo detuvo. Él comenzó a besarlo y lo empuja hacia la cama, desechando la ropa en el camino. Blaine empujó a Kurt hacia abajo y empezó a besar y lamer su cuerpo lentamente, murmurando dulces palabras de amor a través de su piel. "Tan hermoso. Eres tan jodidamente hermoso, Kurt. Tu cuerpo es delicioso y es mío. Todo mío." Kurt cerró los ojos y tarareó alegremente. Blaine se colocó entre las piernas de Kurt y lentamente deslizó dos dedos dentro de él. Kurt gimió e inmediatamente abrió las piernas más separadas. Blaine sonrió. "Me encanta cómo tu cuerpo responde a mí. Me encanta cómo separas tus piernas para mí como una bella prostituta. Eres mi hermosa zorra, Kurt?"

Kurt cerró los ojos. Por qué se encendía al ser llamado una zorra? Estaba seguro de que gemía como Blaine deslizó dos dedos más en él. "Lo eres, hermoso? eres mi zorra personal? Abre tus piernas para mí, pidiéndome verga. Dilo, Kurt. Dime lo que eres."

Kurt gimió. "Sí. Yo soy tu zorra. Tu puta y tu esclavo."

Siempre sorprende a Blaine cómo la voz de Kurt casi podría hacer que se viniera. Especialmente cuando decía esa mierda.

"Bueno, bonito, ya que eres mi puta, voy a tratarte como tal." Blaine quitó los dedos y le dijo a Kurt que se darse la vuelta. Puso a Kurt hasta el borde de la cama y lo hizo doblar las rodillas, sacando el culo, las piernas abiertas. Él firmemente ato las muñecas de Kurt juntas, el traspaso la cuerda por el cuello de Kurt. Blaine se movió detrás de él, plantando pequeños besos en el culo de Kurt antes de deslizar la lengua entre sus nalgas y luego en su agujero, metiéndola suavemente. Kurt estaba gimiendo y tambaleándose ligeramente. Blaine golpeó su culo. "Quédate quieto. Quiero tus piernas abiertas de par en par y tu cuerpo todavía. Voy a cogerte como la puta que eres."

Un profundo gemido escapó de la boca de Kurt mientras se preparaba para el próximo asalto a su culo. Kurt se sintió sin aliento mientras Blaine se empujaba contra él, rápido y duro. Llenó su culo completamente y luego comenzó a balancearse en él. Movimientos minúsculos que revoloteaban contra la próstata de Kurt y lo hicieron gemir. Se sentía tan bien, pero quería más. Definitivamente quería ser cogido duro... como una puta. Kurt estaba en un extraño estado de ánimo sexual. Decidió presionar y ver si Blaine caía por el borde.

"En serio. Eso es lo más duro que puedes cogerte a tu puta? Como una puta, te puedo decir que sin duda he tenido mejores."

Blaine se congeló.

Kurt tembló. No podía voltear a ver el rostro de Blaine por la cuerda.

Blaine se sentó en silencio durante un minuto. Kurt contuvo el aliento.

De repente Blaine desató rápidamente las muñecas de Kurt y lo empujó fuera de la cama al suelo. Kurt estaba en shock. Abrió la boca, a punto de protestar hasta que miró a los ojos de Blaine. El ardiente deseo y el fuego sexual causaban que los ojos de Blaine quemaran más calientes y más fuertes de lo que Kurt había visto en su vida. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Blaine. Blaine comenzó a caminar hacia él, lentamente. Como una pantera a punto de atacar a su presa. Kurt se arrastró hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la pared. Blaine estaba inmediatamente encima de él, sus besos calientes y exigentes. Bruscamente agarró el cabello de Kurt, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza mientras atacaba la carne expuesta del cuello de Kurt. Cubrió la pálida piel de Kurt con grandes marcas de color rojo pasión. "Puedes ser una puta, pero tú eres mi puta." Blaine se agachó y agarró el pene duro de Kurt, acariciándolo con movimientos ásperos y fuertes. Kurt estaba gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo el tratamiento áspero de Blaine. Diablos. Todo era tan jodidamente caliente e intenso. Kurt estaba encendiendo más mientras su orgasmo salió a la superficie. Blaine no se relajó ni libero su firme control sobre el pene de Kurt. En su lugar, hizo a Kurt ponerse de rodillas. Como Kurt maniobró su cuerpo, Blaine no lo dejo en libertad por un segundo. Una vez que Kurt estaba de rodillas, Blaine aceleró sus movimientos hasta que Kurt se vino con un fuerte gemido, disparando semen en el suelo. Blaine sonrió maliciosamente mientras apretaba la cara de Kurt en el suelo. Él se inclinó y le susurró al oído de Kurt. "Límpialo, puta. Ahora." Kurt sintió endurecer su pene como él obedientemente lamió el suelo. Cuando terminó, Blaine lo agarró por la cintura y lo llevó a la pared de ladrillo. Kurt echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y clavó sus uñas en su espalda de pura anticipación de lo que iba a suceder. Blaine levantó a Kurt y golpeó a sí mismo en su culo. Kurt gimió como Blaine salvajemente golpeó su agujero. Blaine lo cogió en la pared hasta que estuvo al borde de la erupción. Se obligó a aguantar mientras cargaba a Kurt y lo puso en la cama. Puso la cara de Kurt en el colchón y lo hizo doblar las rodillas. Blaine se deslizó en su culo y se lo cogió con fuerza y duro. Kurt gruñó y lanzó un grito cuando Blaine le habló.

"Sí, sin duda eres una puta. Sólo escúchate. Lloriqueando y rogando por ella. Porque lo quieres, verdad, Kurt? La quieres demasiado."

Kurt gimió. "Ohhh... sí... sí... por favor..."

"Dime lo que quieres."

"Te quiero...más... duro".

"Puede soportarlo, Kurt? puede soportar una buena cogida? Eres una buena puta?"

"Sí... por favor..."

"Dilo, Kurt. Quiero que lo digas."

"Puedo soportarlo. Puedo tomar más. Por favor... más... uf... más verga. Soy una puta que quiere más verga."

Eso hizo.

Blaine se vino con un fuerte grito. Cayó hacia adelante a Kurt y simplemente se quedó allí, respirando con dificultad. Kurt suspiró y dejó que su cuerpo se derritiera bajo el peso de Blaine. Alguna vez se cansaría de que Blaine destruyera su culo? No podía imaginárselo.

Blaine finalmente salió de Kurt y lo recogió con fuerza entre sus brazos. "Puedes ser una puta, Kurt, pero tú eres mi puta. Soy dueño de tu culo. Soy el único john que puede coger ese hermoso, magnífico culo." Kurt se rio.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo antes de comenzar a charlar sobre lo de anoche. El nuevo novio de Rick, Chris, era muy agradable. Tenía un gran sentido del humor y los bizcochos estaban deliciosos. Kurt admirado de Keith y Derron. Habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo y los dos tenían grandes carreras. Blaine admiraba su longevidad. No las carreras duales. Todavía estaban sorprendidos por Kent y Lake. Eran tan opuestos. Pero ellos se alegraron de ver a Lake con alguien que lo pudiera calmar un poco. En cierto modo, era peor que Tyler.

Tyler.

Kurt sonrió. Estaba tan emocionado por la posibilidad de Tyler y Warren. Todo lo que Tyler quería era ser amado, y Warren tenía un corazón lleno de amor para dar.

Esperaba que la cita fuera bien.

* * *

Podría realmente enamorarse de alguien en un día?

En una hora?

En un momento?

Como Warren Tyler miraron fijamente a la decoración navideña con la misma emoción y asombro como los niños pequeños de pie junto a él, sabía que estaba enamorado.

Warren negó con la cabeza. Esta era su problema. Esto es lo que le había hecho pasa cuatro años suspirando por un hombre que claramente no estaba disponible. Cuando Warren cayó, cayó con fuerza y completamente. Tyler había capturado su corazón en menos de 24 horas. Warren estaba enamorada de este hombre alto y hermoso, con hermosos ojos verdes y una apariencia infantil del mundo. Y cuya boca parecía que se podría hacer un muy buen sexo oral.

"Tengo hambre. Puedo tener un hotdog?"

Warren se echó a reír. "Me estás pidiendo permiso?"

"No... bueno... te gustan los hotdogs?"

Warren sonrió. "Claro. Vamos."

Se sentaron en un banco en el Parque Central, comer sus hot dogs y hablar. A Tyler le pareció muy fácil hablar con Warren. Warren realmente lo escuchó y parecía que se preocupaba por lo que tenía que decir. Tyler se encontró diciéndole a Warren todo sobre sus alumnos, Craig, Mark y su pasado de la promiscuidad.

"No me refiero a dormir con chicos tan fácilmente. Yo sólo... No me gusta dormir solo. Es tan solitario. Odio estar solo... sin nadie que me abrace."

Warren asintió. Sabía todo acerca de la soledad.

Pasaron el día paseando por Nueva York, solo hablando. Cuando Warren llevo de nuevo a Tyler a la casa de Kurt y Blaine esa noche, sabía que iba a dejar que Tyler regresara a DC, pero él nunca lo dejaría ir.

* * *

**jajajaja sádicos ya leí varias cosas que le harían al pobre de Warren pero ya se enamoro de Tyler ahora si lo quieren? :3**


	28. Chapter 28

**A estas alturas ya deberían saber que habrá temática pornográfica en este capítulo.**

**Se que tarde muucho en actualizar pero para tratar de recompensarlo subiré 2 capítulos :D**

* * *

Capítulo 28.

_There's only so much I can do for you__  
__After all of the things you put me through__  
__I'm not giving up__  
__I'm making__your love__  
__This city's made us crazy and we must get out__  
__-Must Get Out de Maroon 5-_

"Pero por qué, Kurt? Por qué no nos quedamos aquí? Estuviste en casa hace dos meses. Mi madre va a entender si no voy a casa. Vamos a quedarnos."

Kurt cerró los ojos y deseó que Blaine siguiera besando su espalda. Era sábado por la mañana y Blaine seguía el debate que se había iniciado la noche del jueves.

El ir o no a casa por Navidad.

Blaine quería quedarse en Nueva York. Estaría de vacaciones durante casi tres semanas y quería pasar todo su tiempo con Kurt. Sabía que había dejado solo a Kurt demasiado durante el semestre. Realmente quería hacer las paces con él. Pero Kurt estaba insistiendo en ir a Ohio.

"Carol y mi papá me están esperando. Finn estarán en casa, junto con Rachel y Mercedes. Quiero ver a todos. Es Navidad, Blaine. Todo el mundo va a casa para Navidad."

"En algún momento llegaras a estar demasiado viejo para regresar a casa para Navidad."

"Nunca se es demasiado viejo para volver a casa para Navidad."

Blaine frunció el ceño. "No quiero estar en Westerville mientras estás en Lima. Quiero pasar la Navidad contigo."

Kurt sonrió. Qué dulce. "Vas a pasar la Navidad conmigo. Tú, tu mamá y Joel pueden venir a la cena de Navidad. A Carol le encantaría tenerte."

"Quiero despertar contigo la mañana de Navidad."

"Puedes pasar la noche en casa de mi padre. No creo que a él o a Carol le importaría".

Blaine se quejó. No podía hacer que Kurt gritara en la casa de su padre.

Kurt decidió comprometerse. "Te diré algo. Vamos a casa este año, pero el año que viene vamos a estar en Nueva York. Será nuestra primera Navidad juntos como una pareja casada. Podemos decirles a todos que queremos pasar nuestra primera Navidad juntos en casa. Nuestra casa de Nueva York".

A Blaine siempre le resultaba difícil negarse a Kurt. "Está bien."

Kurt sonrió mientras Blaine comenzó a besar su espalda de nuevo. Oh, cómo amaba los sábados por la mañana.

* * *

Unas semanas más tarde, Kurt decidió bajarse del tren dos paradas antes para caminar a casa. El tiempo de diciembre era relativamente leve y Kurt sabía que era mejor disfrutar de el mientras durara. Una vez que el hielo y la nieve golpeara probablemente quedaría atrapado en el interior del loft, algo que no estaba esperando. Kurt estaba listo para encontrar un trabajo. Estaba cansado de estar en casa esperando a Blaine. Con los exámenes finales que se avecinaban, Blaine volvía a salir por la mañana y no regresaba hasta altas horas de la noche. Estaba tenso y cansado todo el tiempo. La idea de pasar tres años bajo su horario actual era deprimente. Kurt tenía previsto empezar a buscar una posición después de la primera parte del año. Él no estaba seguro de cómo o cuándo decirle a Blaine.

Como Kurt caminaba, pasó por uno de sus edificios favoritos. Era una galería de arte que estaba en la esquina. En todo el lado del edificio había ventanas, una rareza en Nueva York, donde las tiendas derribaron las puertas de metales pesados en la noche. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que los del servicio de mudanzas llevaban cuidadosamente pinturas cubiertas del edificio. Kurt abrió la puerta a uno de los señores y luego entró. Miró a su alrededor. A donde iba la galería?

Una rubia de altura con ojos verdes se acercó a él. "Hola. Puedo ayudarle?"

"A dónde ira la galería?"

La rubia sonrió, su rostro brillando de emoción. "Me voy a mudar a unas cuadras del Museo de Arte Moderno. Es un gran espacio. No tiene tanta luz natural como aquí, pero espero tener más ventas gracias a estar cerca de MOMA".

"Felicitaciones". Kurt miró a su alrededor el espacio. "Siempre me ha gustado este edificio. Amo las ventanas y el diseño de la galería."

La rubia asintió. "Es un gran espacio. Quieres ver el piso de arriba? Esta sucio por la mudanza, pero eres bienvenido a echarle un vistazo."

Kurt la siguió a lo largo de la planta principal, teniendo en cuenta los espacios limpios, amplios y gran iluminación. Había habitaciones grandes escaleras y algunas oficinas amplias. Había incluso una zona de almacenamiento, Premium en Nueva York.

Una vez que estuvieron abajo la rubia le tendió la mano.

"Por cierto, me llamo Jeremiha."

"Kurt".

"Encantado de conocerte. Estás interesado en el lugar? Estoy segura que el propietario le encantaría tener a alguien aquí."

Kurt miró a su alrededor. Le encantaría tener este lugar. Era el tamaño perfecto y la ubicación de una casa de diseño. No era demasiado grande, pero lo suficientemente grande y cerca de casa.

Jeremiha le entregó una tarjeta. "Esta es la tarjeta del representante del lugar. Estoy bastante segura de que trabaja directamente para el dueño del edificio."

Kurt miró la tarjeta. Dan Randolph, Montiel Real Estate Company.

"A que te dedicas, Kurt?"

"Yo..." Kurt vaciló. Qué hacía? Él cocinaba, limpiaba y cuidaba de Blaine. "Soy un diseñador. Diseño ropa."

Jeremías asintió. "Genial. Bueno, si estás buscando un lugar, se trata de un gran edificio. Sólo hazle una llamada a Dan. No dudes en decirle que yo te envié."

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias."

Kurt estaba tranquilo y reflexivo el resto de la noche. No es que Blaine se diera cuenta. Él no regreso a casa hasta las 10:00 pm y cuando llegó, estaba exhausto y apenas hablo con Kurt. Se dio una ducha y se quedó dormido en el sofá mientras revisaba las asignaciones. Kurt lo cubrió con una manta y lo vio dormir. Kurt sentía lo mismo que había sentido antes de decirle a Blaine de la pasantía París.

Culpabilidad.

Kurt sabía que estar en casa estaba siendo bueno para Blaine. Se calmó y lo acostó. Blaine estaba feliz. Él tenía el esposo amo de casa que siempre había soñado. La oscuridad también estaba feliz y contenta. Era fuerte, pero permanecía en silencio y calma, aliviada por la presencia de Kurt.

Todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

A excepción de Kurt.

Kurt suavemente besó la frente de Blaine. Esperaría hasta después de las vacaciones para discutir del trabajo con Blaine. Él quería que ellos tuvieran una buena Navidad.

* * *

Los exámenes finales.

Blaine había estado estudiando sin parar durante dos semanas. Gracias a su duro trabajo, reuniones con Mike y atornillarse a Kurt, Blaine se sentía fuerte y preparado, pero eso no le impidió estudiar como loco y haciendo hincapié. Por primera vez en la historia, Blaine estaba pensando en alguien más aparte de él mismo. Más o menos. Él quería que todos en su grupo de estudio lo hicieran bien, pero sobre todo porque sentía que su rendimiento sería un reflejo de él. Blaine programo sesiones de estudio adicionales, e incluso pasó un tiempo de uno-a-uno para asegurarse que las personas dominaban los conceptos con los que estaban luchando.

Kurt no podía esperar para el sábado. Sentía que no había visto a Blaine en días. Claro que Blaine había tenido tiempo para cogerse a Kurt en el colchón del domingo, pero aparte de que Kurt estaba solo durante toda la semana.

A solas con sus pensamientos.

Pensando en el lugar de la galería de arte y la creciente pila de cuadernos de bocetos en el estante.

Pensando en su carrera inexistente.

Todo ese trabajo duro durante cuatro años. Cual había sido el punto?

Tres años más hasta que Blaine se graduará.

Tres largos años.

Sábado por la mañana, Kurt sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Había estado teniendo un sueño maravilloso. Blaine se lo estaba tirando contra la pared en el lugar de la galería de arte, justo debajo del logotipo de Kurt Hummel diseños. Kurt escabulló, esperando chocar contra Blaine.

La cama estaba vacía.

Kurt abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Blaine estaba completamente vestido y metiendo cosas en su mochila.

"A dónde vas?"

Blaine miró hacia arriba. "Oh, hey hermoso. Lo siento. No quise despertarte."

"A dónde vas?"

"A la biblioteca. Tenemos una sesión de estudio todos los días."

"Pero es sábado."

"Lo sé, pero los exámenes empiezan el lunes. Tenemos que pasar el fin de semana repasando."

Kurt sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir. Era la hora del examen final. Por supuesto que Blaine iba a pasar el fin de semana estudiando.

Pero Kurt había estado solo toda la semana se sentía solo y un poco deprimido. Realmente había estado esperando el sábado.

"El sábado se supone que es nuestro día."

"Lo sé hermoso, pero tengo que estudiar."

"Blaine... sé que has estudiado y estudiado y estudiado. Confía en mí. Ya estás listo. Regresa a la cama."

"No puedo. Todo el mundo me está esperando. Me tengo que ir."

"Estoy cansado de esto! Nunca estás aquí!"

"Kurt, es sólo por unos días más." Blaine miró el reloj. "Me tengo que ir. Voy a llegar tarde."

Tal vez era de estar solo demasiado tiempo, o de mirar fijamente a la pila de cuadernos de dibujo, o de pensar en el lugar de la galería de arte y la idea de estar en el loft por tres años más.

Kurt se bajó de la cama y comenzó a gritar.

"Estoy cansado de estar sentado aquí esperándote! Siempre te vas! Yo no estaré haciendo esto durante tres años! Cuando volvamos de Ohio, voy a buscar un trabajo!"

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron. "Mira Kurt, tengo que irme. Podemos hablar de esto después."

"No hay nada que discutir! Voy a buscar un trabajo!"

"Vamos a hablar de ello."

"No hay nada de qué hablar! Voy a buscar un trabajo!"

Blaine dejó caer su mochila, mientras sus ojos se volvieron negros. Su piel estaba empezando a arder y estaba luchando por mantener la calma. Cuál era el maldito problema de Kurt?

"Enserio, Kurt? Ahora? Quieres hacer esta mierda ahora? Justo antes de que tenga mi final?"

"Cuando se supone que debo de hacerlo? Nunca estás aquí!"

Blaine se dirigió hacia él, su mano levantada para golpear en el pecho de Kurt. Control maestro. Pondría a Kurt bajo control maestro y hacer frente a esta mierda después. Tenía que irse. No podía exigir puntualidad de todos los demás y luego el llegar tarde. Dejaría a Kurt bajo llave y se iría. Tal vez lo pondría bajo llave para siempre. Entonces Kurt no sería capaz de trabajar o salir del loft.

Pero se contuvo.

Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. No. Quería hacerlo mejor. Iba a hacerlo mejor. Él tomó suavemente la mano de Kurt y la besó antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Deberías haberlo dicho anoche por mi sesión de estudio de hoy. Prometo volver a casa tan pronto como sea posible y vamos a pasar la noche juntos. Podemos hacer lo que quieras. Y... hablaremos de... que consigas un trabajo. Pero hermoso, me tengo que ir. No puedo llegar tarde".

Blaine contempló la esclavitud crecer en los ojos de Kurt. Se inclinó y besó a Kurt suavemente. Cuando él se retiró, su esclavitud era total.

"Está bien. Sólo...no te demores por favor. Te echo de menos."

"Lo haré. Lo prometo."

Blaine agarró su mochila y se fue. Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder.

El amor antes del control.

El amor conduce a controlar.

Blaine sonrió.

Él estaba mejorando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, Blaine llevo a Kurt a un restaurante caro. Comían, bebían vino y pasearon por la ciudad mirando las pantallas de Navidad y decoraciones. Los labios y las manos de Blaine acariciaban el cuerpo de Kurt en toda la noche, dejando a Kurt en un estado de relajación caliente. Cuando regresaron al loft, Blaine retiro lentamente las muchas capas de Kurt y le hizo el amor. En el momento en que se quedó dormido, Kurt había olvidado por completo el lugar de la galería de arte y el trabajo.

Hasta el domingo por la mañana cuando se despertó solo.

_Hermoso,_

_Ha ido a la biblioteca. Estaré de vuelta al mediodía. Podemos ir a comer y pasar el resto del día juntos._

_Te amo._

Kurt suspiró. Él decidió levantarse y lavar las sábanas. Con todo el sexo, lavar era una cosa constante. Kurt lavaba la ropa cada dos días.

Alrededor de las 11 am, se dio una ducha, se vistió y esperó. Blaine entró por la puerta exactamente a mediodía. Se detuvo y miró a Kurt. Por qué Kurt era tan hermoso? Si Kurt fuera menos atractivo, Blaine podría estar más dispuesto a dejarlo conseguir un trabajo. Él puso su mochila en el suelo y se acercó a él.

"Nunca dejas de quitarme el aliento con lo hermoso que eres."

Kurt sonrió y permitió que Blaine se acercara. "La adulación sólo va a ser momentánea y hacerme olvidar sólo por un tiempo."

Blaine lo miró a los ojos. "Por qué no lo entiendes? Sabiendo que estás aquí, esperando a que yo... es... es mi motivación. Mi inspiración. Me recuerda por qué estoy sentado en un lugar oscuro, en una polvorienta biblioteca tratando de recordar las decisiones de los casos que tuvieron lugar hace un millón de años. Eres la razón por la que me estoy matando para hacerlo bien. Quiero cuidar de ti, Kurt. Quiero darte todo. Todo lo que quieras. Yo sé que no es fácil estar conmigo, y yo quiero mostrarte cuánto Te amo. Cuánto agradezco que seas mi esclavo".

"Blaine, sé que me amas. Y yo te lo he dicho antes, no me importa el dinero. Sí, quiero cosas buenas. Cosas caras. Pero, sobre todo, te quiero. Quiero ser tu esclavo. Quiero tu enfermo, obsesivo amor. Quiero tus castigos sexuales. Quiero tu sonrisa, tus conversaciones, tu risa, tus opiniones, tu canto, tu empresa. Te quiero. Y... quiero una carrera. "

Kurt podía sentir la tensión de Blaine. "Por qué? Por qué quieres una carrera? Yo me ocuparé de ti. No tienes que trabajar."

"Blaine... no es por el dinero. Sé que vas a cuidar de mí, pero... Cuál fue el punto de que la fundación de tu familia pagara por mi educación si no voy a hacer nada con eso? Más importante, quiero trabajar. Quiero diseñar".

"Diseñas todo el tiempo. Mira todos tus cuadernos de bocetos."

"Sabes que es más que eso. No se trata de dibujos sobre papel. Quiero ver que esos dibujos cobren vida. Quiero mi propia casa de moda."

"Y estoy de acuerdo con eso, hermoso. Después de graduarme y establecerme en la empresa, prometo usar mi primer sueldo del año entero en tu casa de diseño. Puedes tener todo el dinero excepto lo que necesitamos para vivir. "

Kurt se alejó de él y se sentó en la cama.

"Yo no quiero que esperar tres años para empezar a trabajar. Sé que no puedo abrir una casa de diseño en este momento, pero yo no quiero sentarme aquí día tras día esperando. Eso no es fa... No puedo sentarme aquí todos los días. Estoy aburrido ,solitario y es deprimente. "

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron. "Cuidar de mí es deprimente?"

"No. Sentado aquí extrañándote es deprimente. Tengo que trabajar. Quiero trabajar".

Kurt podía ver la lucha en los ojos de Blaine. Se mezcló con la posesión oscura. Blaine no quería compartirlo con nadie. Ni siquiera un puesto de trabajo. Kurt se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él. Miró a los ojos de su amo.

"Por favor, prometo todavía cuidar de ti. Estaré en casa todas las noches. Con tu horario, probablemente vamos a salir al mismo tiempo por la mañana y llegare antes que tú a casa. Además, podemos utilizar el dinero para la boda. Por favor, señor? No quieres que tu esclavo sea feliz? "

Blaine se inclinó y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Kurt. No podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba mejorando, pero también lo estaba Kurt. No quieres que tu esclavo sea feliz? Kurt estaba aprendiendo el arte de la manipulación a los pies de su amo.

"Cuidar de mí debería hacerte feliz."

"Así es. Pero al trabajar, voy a tener dos cosas que me hacen feliz. Cuidar de ti y diseñar. Estaré sublimemente feliz."

Kurt tragó saliva mientras los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron con la excitación y la lujuria.

"Tu intento de manipular a tu amo es impresionante, pero evidente. Eres hermoso pero muy mal esclavo."

Kurt comenzó a ronronear.

Blaine se abrió la cremallera de su pantalón y Kurt inmediatamente abrió la boca y lo chupó el pene de Blaine. Blaine entro aún más en la garganta de Kurt, ahogándolo. Kurt expertamente trago, se relajó y permitió que Blaine se cogiera su boca. Blaine se vino con un grito gruñendo mientras Kurt tragaba con un profundo y delicioso gemido. Blaine toscamente se salió de Kurt, los dedos firmemente agarrando el cabello de Kurt. Kurt miró y se estremeció. Ohhh... hoy iba a ser brutal. Los ojos de Blaine estaban negros y nadaban en la dominación.

"Desnúdate y túmbate en la cama."

Kurt rápidamente hizo lo que le dijo. Se dio cuenta de que Blaine no le quitaba la ropa. En cambio, él retiraba cuadernos y libros de derecho de su bolso y los organizaba en la mesa de la cocina. Una vez que él había organizado sus materiales de estudio, se volvió hacia Kurt y le dio una oscura, malévola sonrisa.

Oh. Mierda.

Kurt se humedeció los labios y contuvo el aliento. Qué demonios Blaine iba a hacer con él?

Blaine llegó debajo de la cama y sacó la barra separadora. Se inclinó a las rodillas de Kurt y sujetó sus tobillos a la barra, lo más ajustado posible. Ató las muñecas de Kurt a cada lado de la estructura de la cama. Kurt se quejó cuando Blaine sacó el anillo del martillo y suavemente lo deslizó en el pene de Kurt, lo cerró y puso la llave en su cuello. Aún vestido, Blaine se arrodilló entre las piernas de Kurt y lentamente se deslizó dos dedos dentro de él. Kurt gimió y empujó con entusiasmo, tratando de conducirlos más profundamente. Blaine movió sus dedos dentro y fuera, y añadió uno más y luego un cuarto. Giró y giró los dedos, volvió a Kurt loco. "Oh... por favor... por favor, señor." Blaine no dijo nada. Él continuó trabajando el culo de Kurt durante unos minutos más antes de tomar un nuevo vibrador, de color plata. Los ojos de Kurt crecieron enormes mientras miraba el nuevo juguete. Era grande. Más grande que los otros habían sido. Kurt tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, jadeando como Blaine lentamente lo introdujo .Una vez que llego al fondo de su culo, Blaine activo la vibración, estableciéndolo en el nivel siete.

Kurt gritó. La vibración era más fuerte que el delos otros.

Blaine le sonrió. "Tengo que estudiar por lo que necesitas estar tranquilo." Blaine se bajó de la cama y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

La mente de Kurt estaba corriendo. Ya había estado allí antes. Atrapado bajo tortura caliente, sexual. Todo esto se sienta... familiar. Blaine nunca era familiar. Otra cosa que se avecinaba. Qué diablos era eso?

Kurt luchó para permanecer tranquilo a pesar de las sensaciones que giraban inundando su culo y acariciando su próstata. Él no podía venirse, pero su orgasmo sin duda iba en aumento. Sin darse cuenta, se quejaba en voz alta y retorciéndose. De repente, Blaine lo estaba amordazando con un pañuelo blanco.

"Te dije que te callaras."

Y luego le vendo los ojos.

Atado, amordazado y con los ojos vendados. El infierno no conseguía estar más caliente que esto. Blaine aumento la vibración al nivel nueve y Kurt estaba seguro de que iba a desmayarse. Esto era pura tortura deliciosa, caliente, sexual. Kurt se sentía drogado y en el borde de las intensas sensaciones ondulantes a lo largo de su cuerpo.

De repente, el vibrador no estaba y Kurt sintió el pene de Blaine lentamente entrar. Sus gemidos fueron amortiguados por la bufanda. Blaine se movía suave y lento. Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. 15 veces antes de que él se deslizara por completo y empujara el vibrador.

Blaine revisó el capítulo 23.

10 minutos.

Quitó el vibrador. Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. 15 veces.

Vibrador.

Terminó el capítulo 23 y se trasladó en el capítulo 24.

11 minutos.

Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. 15 veces.

Vibrador.

Al capítulo 24.

12 minutos.

Esto se prolongó durante una hora.

Kurt tenía la mente jodida.

No podía establecer un patrón en la línea de tiempo en los movimientos de Blaine que eran lentos. Kurt no sabía cuándo Blaine entraría ni por cuánto tiempo. Una vez que descubrió que eran 15 golpes, Blaine cambió e hizo 20. A continuación, 12. A continuación, 17. Kurt estaba sudando, respirando con dificultad y su pene... maldita sea su pene necesitaba un maldito descanso. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y no podía pensar con claridad. Se desmayó una vez, sólo para despertar y encontrarse a sí mismo aún atrapado en la pesadilla sexual. O era una fantasía?

Después de exactamente una hora, Blaine desató las manos de Kurt, lo liberó de la barra, quitó la mordaza y la venda de los ojos, ligeramente besó la cabeza del pene dolorido de Kurt y quito el anillo. Golpeó el culo de Kurt como Kurt explotó, su temblor tiro semen por todas partes como Blaine se lo cogía con fuerza. Kurt estaba gritando en la parte superior de sus pulmones. Él agarró la espalda de Blaine como un animal salvaje en modo de ataque. El dolor de las uñas de Kurt hizo a Blaine gritar y cogérselo duro. El orgasmo de Kurt parecía interminable. Él seguía sacando semen. Y gritando. Los gritos volvieron a Blaine loco. Ambos estaban gritando como locos cuando el orgasmo de Blaine se estrelló contra él, enviándolo a que cayera hacia delante, el colapso en la parte superior de Kurt. Kurt envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de él, ya que estaba allí, respirando con dificultad, cubierto de sudor y semen. Kurt estaba seguro de que no podía moverse, aunque Blaine salió de él, por lo que quedó allí. Blaine presionó su cuerpo hacia abajo en Kurt y Kurt lo mantuvo apretado.

Kurt estaba seguro de que era una de las experiencias sexuales más intensa de su vida. Y Blaine le había dado mucho de donde escoger.

Paso una hora antes de que ninguno de los dos hablara.

"Si quieres, haré que Lisa, el Director de Recursos Humanos en HWV, eche un vistazo a tu currículum. Ella puede ayudarte a agregar tu experiencia de París y te dará algunas sugerencias. O tal vez tendría más sentido para la oficina la carrera en Parsons para ayudarte. "

Kurt sonrió. "Gracias."

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kurt encontrara un trabajo. Una amiga de Parsons movió sus contactos por su posición como Asociada Manager de Diseño de Design. Ella recomendó con entusiasmo a Kurt para el trabajo. Se le ofreció el cargo en el acto. Él comenzaría después de la primera parte del año.

Blaine se alegró de ver a Kurt feliz y emocionado, pero odiaba la idea de que Kurt trabajara. Realmente lo odiaba. El verano había dejado a Blaine desesperado por mantener a Kurt seguro, protegido, y muy lejos de los demás hombres. Lejos, muy lejos. Quería que Kurt tuviera una estancia del marido en casa por siempre.

Pero...

Él estaba tratando de hacerlo mejor. Tratando de no ser egoísta. O cruel. O para ver esa mirada de decepción en los ojos de Kurt debido a él. Esa mirada mataba a Blaine. Él nunca, nunca quería ver esa mirada de nuevo.

Kurt sabía que esto era un gran paso para Blaine, especialmente después de todo lo que habían pasado el verano. Le sorprendió que hubiera conseguido que lo aceptaran tan fácilmente. Constantemente se aseguró de estar cuidando de Blaine y estaba agradecido de que su horario de trabajo se lo permitiera. No estaba, en la oficina hasta las 9 que significaba que todavía sería capaz de hacer el desayuno de Blaine y despedirlo. Él estaría en casa antes de las 6:00 pm, a las 6:30 a más tardar. Él siempre llegaba antes que Blaine a casa. Todo el trabajo saldría bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine se lució en sus exámenes, junto con todos los miembros de su grupo de estudio. Celebraron al salir la noche antes de que Blaine y Kurt viajaran a Ohio. Era la primera vez que Kurt había conocido los miembros del grupo de estudio de Blaine y conocidos del colegio de abogados. Eran una mezcla interesante de cerebritos nerds y suaves excesivamente confiados, atractivos, personas inteligentes. Como Kurt observó el grupo se dio cuenta de lo que Blaine era realmente. Este grupo era algo más que gente inteligente para estudiar. Blaine estaba reuniendo a un bufete de abogados. Dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas en los próximos años, estos serían los primeros que Blaine contrataría cuando él estuviera a cargo de HWV. Las personas que serían leales a él.

Mientras yacían en la cama esa noche, Kurt Blaine preguntó si estaba bien. Blaine le sonrió.

"Sí, estás en lo correcto. Cada uno de ellos se está convirtiendo en un experto en un área diferente. Maggie se centra en el matrimonio y el divorcio. Alan le gustan los bienes raíces. Jeff habla cuatro idiomas y tiene previsto entrar en el derecho internacional. Cuando me gradúe, Voy a tener mi propio equipo de expertos jurídicos de confianza. Todo el mundo va a trabajar a otro lugar por un rato y luego una vez que esté a cargo, voy a contratarlos lentamente lejos de donde estén trabajando. Tengo que armar un equipo que se fiel a mí. No a Mike".

"Pero esos puestos no ya están ocupados en HWV? No puede despedirlos."

"No voy a despedir a nadie a menos que tenga que hacerlo, pero tengo que estar listo. Hay gente en HWV que no me gusta. Una vez que esté a cargo, espero que se vayan. No tengo planes para despedir a nadie. Sólo tengo que estar listo para reemplazarlos rápidamente".

Okay. Eso tenía sentido, pero también parecía... Kurt no pudo encontrar la palabra. Malévolo? No. Paranoico? Puede ser. O tal vez Blaine estaba siendo inteligente.

Blaine se movió por encima de Kurt y comenzó a besar su cuello. Kurt tarareó e inmediatamente abrió las piernas. Blaine sonrió. Nada le hacía más feliz que la forma en que Kurt respondía a sus caricias. Era intoxican te. Un signo de su propiedad y el control sobre su esclavo.

* * *

Blaine sonrió cuando vio a su madre esperarlo en el aeropuerto.

"Oh cariño!" Sostuvo a Blaine en un cálido abrazo. Blaine inhaló su aroma y se sintió de 8 años otra vez.

Elaine abrazó a Kurt. Miró a su alrededor. "Dónde está mi padre?"

Elaine sonrió. "Bueno, espero que no lo descubran, pero tenemos una sorpresa para los dos."

"Qué?"

Salieron para encontrar a Joel pie junto al coche de Blaine.

"La última vez que te hablamos mencionaste lo mucho que has extrañado conducir tu coche. Burt ha estado cuidando de él todo este tiempo, por lo que le dio un chequeo completo y Joel lo tuvo detallado. Pensamos que es posible que desees llevar a Kurt a Lima."

Blaine estaba emocionado. No veía la hora de ponerse al volante. "Increíble. Gracias mamá. Prometo dejar a Kurt y estar de regreso."

Elaine sonrió. "No es necesario. Burt y Carol dijeron que podrías quedarte con ellos. Joel y yo iremos mañana."

"Segura que no te importa?"

"Por supuesto que no, cariño. Me alegro de que llegaste a casa."

Kurt le dio a Blaine una Te-lo-dije-así que mira.

Como salieron a la carretera, Kurt miró el cinturón de seguridad, se apoderó de la puerta y esperó no terminar como uno de esos trágicas, historias de vacaciones de accidentes automovilísticos cuando alguien joven muere en un accidente de fuego en su camino a casa. Blaine estaba empujando a 100 millas por hora. Él nunca se preocupó por el exceso de velocidad. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar a los ojos del policía. Llegaron a Lima en un tiempo récord.

Desde el momento en que entraron a la casa Hummel-Hudson, Blaine podía sentir a Burt pensativo estudiándolo. Ese maldito Warren. Blaine salió de su manera de ser encantador y atractivo. Finalmente Burt se relajó y parecía a gusto. Blaine pasó el brazo por la cintura de Kurt.

Por favor, no accidentalmente me llames Maestro, mientras estamos aquí. No quiero que tu padre tenga otro ataque al corazón.

Kurt sonrió. Gracias por el recordatorio. Maestro.

Se quedaron en la antigua habitación de Kurt e hicieron el amor en silencio en las primeras horas de la mañana de Navidad. Para su sorpresa, su silencio era caliente e intenso. Fue aumentado su concentración y la conciencia del otro. No se perdieron un beso, toque o caricia. Era la forma más apasionada de hacer el amor que jamás habían experimentado.

Blaine le dio a Kurt una bufanda de Musique Hermes de $ 790. Tenía un bolsillo para el iPod de Kurt, y sus auriculares en realidad podrían ser enroscados a través de la bufanda. A Kurt le encantó, y pensó que era divertido que Blaine le hubiera comprado algo de Hermes. Blaine rápidamente comprendió por qué. Kurt le dio un cuaderno de la cubierta de cuero de Hermes Oro $ 880 para sus cuadernos de notas. Al parecer, ambos habían visitado

Elaine y Joel llegaron a cenar a las 16:00 y se quedaron hasta las 9:00 pm. Blaine se dispuso a salir también. Iba a pasar la noche y al día siguiente con su madre, mientras que Kurt y Carol saldrían el día después de las ventas de Navidad. Kurt también tenía que almorzar con Mercedes y Rachel. Mientras se preparaba para irse, Blaine se sentía como que estaba de vuelta en la escuela preparatoria.

"Nunca pensé que estaría haciendo esto otra vez."

Kurt se rió. "Es sólo una noche. Debes pasar algún tiempo con tu mamá. Estoy seguro de que la as extrañado."

Antes de ir a la cama esa noche, Blaine se quedó mirando el retrato de su abuelo. Todavía estaba colgado en la pared de su antigua habitación. Decidió que se lo enviaría a Nueva York y lo colgaría en el loft. Miró a los ojos de su abuelo. "Voy a hacer mejor que tú. Voy a seguir con vida y voy a proteger a Kurt. Estoy aprendiendo de tus errores."

Blaine saltó hacia atrás cuando oyó una voz en su cabeza.

_Bien. No cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí. Quiero que vivas. Vivas y ames a tu esclavo._

Tenía que ser su imaginación... no?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine se sentó en la mesa de la cocina comiendo panqueques y tocino. Elaine se sentó frente a él, brillando como el sol. Ella estaba tan orgullosa de su hermoso hijo.

"Mamá, deja de sonreírme."

"No puedo evitarlo. Estoy feliz de verte."

Blaine sonrió. Como de costumbre, Kurt había estado en lo cierto. Fue bueno que regresara a casa.

"Por lo tanto, 08 de junio."

La sonrisa de Blaine se agrando. "Sí. 8 de junio. Va a ser grande. Kurt realmente ha trabajado duro."

Elaine miró la mesa y luego de nuevo a Blaine. Su expresión era seria.

"Supongo que... después de todo este tiempo... Kurt sabe de ti."

Blaine se sorprendió. Su madre nunca le habló de sus poderes. Alguna vez.

"Sí, él sabe todo acerca de mí."

"Y... él está bien con... con el papel que tiene que desempeñar en tu vida?"

Wow. Blaine no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo

"Sí. Él entiende y está de acuerdo con eso."

"Le gusta ser... bueno... es que ya lo..." A Elaine le costaba pronunciar la palabra. Ella siempre había evitado reconocer los extraños poderes que existían dentro de la familia de su ex marido. En el pasado, cuando ella trató de hablar con James sobre Blaine, se negó a hablar de ello o responder a sus preguntas. Una parte de ella estaba agradecida de permanecer en la ignorancia. Todo era tan aterrador y extraño.

"Sí, mamá. Kurt y yo... nos las hemos arreglado y él está bien con todo. Todo esto. Él es feliz y me hace feliz. Estamos muy bien. Estamos bien."

Elaine suspiró aliviada y sonrió. Ella quería que su hijo fuera feliz. Después de todo lo que le había permitido tontamente pasar en su casa, ella quería ver a Blaine feliz y amado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Aw, vamos, Kurt. Te extraño. Odio dormir sin ti."

Kurt estaba tratando de convencer a Blaine para pasar una noche más con Elaine. Había escuchado a Carol decir que Elaine había estado súper entusiasmada con el regreso de Blaine a casa. Kurt no quería robárselo demasiado rápido.

"Pero parece que ella realmente te ha extrañado. Pasa más tiempo con ella. Hoy es viernes. Salimos el domingo. Pasa la noche allí y voy a ir a quedarme contigo mañana por la noche. Realmente tiene sentido que nos alojemos allí el sábado por la noche. Westerville está más cerca del aeropuerto de Dayton".

Blaine se quejó. "Está bien." Blaine odiaba dormir sin Kurt. Ya había tenido suficiente de esa mierda de este verano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alrededor de las 2:00 am del sábado por la mañana, la oscuridad empezó a golear a Blaine. Se estrelló contra su pecho y lo tiró al suelo. El cuerpo de Blaine estaba hirviendo y estaba cubierto de sudor. Poco a poco se subió a la cama y se dirigió a la oscuridad.

_Ok, ok. Lo entiendo. Entiendo. Cálmate y duerme._

Su teléfono celular sonó. Kurt.

"Hey".

"Supongo que estás despierto."

"Sí".

"Tenemos que irnos a primera hora de la mañana."

"Está bien. Te recogeré a las 10 am."

"Está bien. Buenas noches, señor. Te amo."

"Te amo, precioso. Buenas noches."

* * *

**Creo que tenemos cuatro capítulos por delante. Dos más en el presente y luego dos visitas a los chicos después de 10-15 años.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

_I'm so attracted to you__  
__The feeling's mutual too__  
__And I get scared the moment you leave__  
__Get so hot I forget to breathe__  
__-Infatuation de Maroon 5-_

Blaine recogió a Kurt exactamente a las 10 am y se dirigieron a Zanesville. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Kurt había visto a O. Cuatro años a Blaine. Ellos estaban ansiosos por su visita, pero el peso tranquilo y sin hablar pesaba sobre ambos. El único reconocimiento fue una simple pregunta de Kurt.

"Que tan viejo crees que este?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Entrando a los ochenta?"

Kurt miró por la ventana en silencio.

Evitaron el camino de entrada a la casa de O y se sorprendieron al ver un pequeño coche rojo aparcado delante de la casa. Kurt notó que el perro se había ido.

Se sentaron allí por un momento mirando el coche.

"Entramos?"

Blaine asintió. "Él sabía que veníamos. Él siempre sabe cuándo venimos. Si él no quisiera que alguien estuviera aquí, los alejaría de inmediato."

Se bajaron del coche y caminaron hacia la casa. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y juntos caminaron por las escaleras y en línea recta hacia la puerta.

Se abrió automáticamente.

O estaba sentado en el sofá vestido con sus habituales pantalones grises, camisa de vestir y chaleco azul. Parecía más delgado que la última vez que Blaine lo había visto. Más frágil. Definitivamente había envejecido en los últimos cuatro años. Blaine ignoró las agitaciones tranquilas en su pecho.

Hubo un sonido de traqueteo ruidoso como una mujer de pie junto al sofá dejo caer la bandeja que sostenía. Ella miró a Kurt y a Blaine, con la boca abierta, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. O se rió y sonrió.

"Hola chicos".

Blaine y Kurt se sentaron frente a O como la mujer se agachó para recoger la bandeja, el vaso, el plato y la cuchara que se le habían caído. Ella estaba murmurando a nadie en particular.

"Cómo sabía... no lo entiendo... insiste en vestirse... vamos a tener compañía hoy, Meggie... compra pastelitos de ese lujosa panadería... cómo en la tierra..." Recogió todo, la mujer se puso de pie y miró irritada a Kurt y Blaine.

"Muchachos, ella es Meggie, mi enfermera. Meggie, trae esos pastelitos y dos vasos de leche."

Meggie miró con recelo a Kurt y Blaine.

"Exactamente, quiénes son?"

O hizo un gesto con la mano. "Son amigos míos. Traiga los pasteles."

Meggie dio a Kurt y Blaine una mirada interrogante final, antes de ir a la cocina.

O se inclinó hacia delante y miró a los dos antes de volver a mirar directamente a los ojos de Kurt. Kurt nerviosamente buscó la mano de Blaine, pero él sonrió y le devolvió la mirada. Después de unos momentos O sonrió y asintió lentamente.

"Cómo estás, Kurt?"

"Estoy bien. Muy bien."

O asintió. "Sí. Te ves bien. Tu esclavitud es muy fuerte."

O desvió la mirada hacia Blaine. Blaine de repente se sintió vulnerable y expuesto. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al mirar hacia atrás. O frunció el ceño.

Algo le había sucedido a Blaine. Algo oscuro y doloroso. O se sentó. Su voz era tranquila. Curiosa, pero en cuestión.

"Quieres decirme?"

Blaine permaneció en silencio. Después de un minuto, Kurt mentalmente le habló.

_Debes decirle._

_Por qué?_

_Puede que sepa algo._

_Cómo qué? Qué hay que saber?_

_No sé. Creo que deberías decirle._

Blaine permaneció en silencio ante la mirada preocupada de O.

"No tienes que decirme, Blaine. Me alegro de que estés bien. Sobreviviste sea lo que haya pasado."

Blaine habló de repente rápido y furioso. "Fui atacado. La oscuridad fue arrebatada de mí. Kurt la recuperó. Él me salvó."

O parecía sorprendido. "Pero... cómo? Cómo fue robada?"

Blaine no dijo nada. O frunció el ceño y miró a Kurt. La culpa inundaba la mente de Kurt como la tristeza llenó su corazón.

"Yo... lo dejé. Me fui a París y... no sé. No nos dimos cuenta..." Kurt podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos como la imagen de Blaine tirado pálido, débil y moribundo en el suelo brilló en su cerebro. Blaine permaneció en silencio, mirando al suelo.

O miró a Blaine, su voz mezclada con sorpresa y escepticismo. "Le permitiste alejarse de ti?"

Blaine miró airadamente. "Sí. Sí, lo hice. Amor antes del control, recuerdas?"

O le dio una mirada severa a Blaine. "Sí. El amor antes que el control es siempre lo mejor."

Blaine se sentía furioso. "El amor antes que el control es lo que hizo que me atacaran!"

"Fue amor que hizo que te atacaran o algo más?"

Blaine no dijo nada. Ok. Bien. Tal vez el ego y la lujuria jugaron un papel, pero aun así...

"La persona que la robó está muerta?"

"Sí".

O se sentó y asintió con la cabeza. Así que, el delicado Kurt había aceptado el reto. Por supuesto, Kurt no parecía delicado ya. Él se mostraba muy fuerte y un poco más oscuro.

"Bueno. Eres un buen esclavo, Kurt."

Blaine miró a Kurt. "Él es un esclavo increíble. Un asombroso, hermoso esclavo. Es más de lo que merezco."

O le sonrió a la convicción en la voz de Blaine. Él amaba a su esclavo y tenía fe en él. Esto era bueno. Muy bueno. Pero, por qué razón Kurt lo había dejado?

Meggie entró con un plato de pastelitos y dos vasos de leche. Ella los puso en la mesita frente al sofá. Blaine no dudó en elegir uno y empezar a comer. O estaba contento.

"Meggie, por qué no vas arriba y tomas un descanso. Los chicos y yo vamos a estar aquí por un rato."

Meggie miró a Kurt y Blaine como si ella no estuviera segura de que O estaría a salvo con ellos. Kurt le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras Blaine la miraba. Estaba a punto de atraparla y obligarla a salir cuando ella se volvió y se fue.

O se echó a reír. "No es necesario, Blaine. Ella solo es protectora."

Kurt estudió cómo delgado y frágil se veía O. Por qué tenía una enfermera?

"Cómo está? Ha estado enfermo?"

O desechó la pregunta. "Estoy bien." O miró a Blaine. "Eres un abogado ahora?"

Blaine sonrió por primera vez desde su llegada. "No, todavía no. Estoy en la escuela de leyes."

Como Kurt miró a O, decidió que mejor que no perdería el tiempo. Era obvio que esta sería su última visita. Se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

"Acaso el congresista Jim nunca encontró a otros como él? Personas que fueran oscuros... como él?"

Blaine lanzó una mirada molesta a Kurt, pero sentía curiosidad.

O se quedó pensativo. "Bueno... yo recuerdo un amigo. Harmon? Harris? Algo así. Puede haber habido otros, pero él es el único que he conocido."

"Harrington?" Kurt lo corrigió.

"Ah, sí. Eso era. Harrington."

"Jason Harrington."

O miró a Blaine con sorpresa. "Eso es correcto. Jason Harrington de Virginia. Un hombre bajo. Difícil. Un poco desagradable. Era uno de los dela Cámara de Comercio de visitas del Congreso. Quería hablar de fabricación, creo. Él y su abuelo reconocieron de manera inmediata, por lo que después de la reunión oficial, regreso por él mismo y pidió hablar con Jim en privado. Hablaron durante más de 3 horas. Recuerdo porque tuve que cancelar el programa de la tarde, cuando se hizo evidente que Jim no iba a poner fin a la reunión. "

O entrecerró los ojos, se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Blaine.

"Es él el que robó..."

"No. Su nieto."

O se sentó y miró a Kurt. Parecía sorprendido, todavía impresionado. "Mataste al nieto de Harrington?"

Kurt estaba consternado. "No, yo no lo maté! La oscuridad... lo... lo devoró. Al igual que al congresista Jim."

O se veía preocupado. "Harrington sigue vivo? Lo sabe?"

Blaine miró hacia arriba. "Sí, él todavía está vivo. Sabe de la muerte de su nieto. Hubo un funeral."

"Sabe que ustedes jugaron un papel en la muerte de su nieto?"

"Pero no lo hicimos! No fue culpa nuestra la oscuridad se volvió hacia él. Él era codicioso y la oscuridad lo castigó por ello."

"Sin embargo, la venganza es un pasatiempo favorito entre los de la oscuridad."

Mierda.

Por qué no había pensado Blaine en eso? Venganza. Blaine amaba la venganza. El sabor cálido y dulce de la venganza. Era delicioso. Si le gustaba el sabor... Blaine miró a Kurt. Kurt estaba blanco de miedo. Blaine agarró sus manos.

"Hermoso, está bien. Nadie sabe que estuvimos allí. Nadie va a venir a por nosotros."

"Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Confía en mí. Estamos bien. El abuelo de Jace ni siquiera lo quería. Dudo que buscara venganza. Además, han pasado más de cinco meses. Nadie está buscándonos. No te preocupes." Blaine se inclinó y le besó suavemente. Kurt se relajó un poco.

O vio este intercambio con gran fascinación. La forma en que interactúan con tanto amor y afecto. Podía sentir su pasión por el otro. Al igual que Jim y Tania y sin embargo... se trataba de dos hombres. Hombres homosexuales. Un maestro y el esclavo. Muy interesante...

"Están casados? Leí en alguna parte que se van a casar en Nueva York."

Kurt se rio y Blaine sonrió, agradecido por el cambio de tema. "8 de junio. Nos casamos el 8 de junio."

O sacudió la cabeza en la confusión reflexiva. Todo era tan extraño. Simplemente no lo podía entender.

"Hey, te acuerdas de un congresista de Pennsylvania llamado Huntel?" La voz de Blaine era esperanzadora.

O sonrió. "Por supuesto. Steve Huntel."

A Blaine le creció la emoción. La sonrisa en la cara de O tenía que ser una buena señal. "Era amigo de mi abuelo?"

"Sí, definitivamente había una amistad. Una especie de. Más que un culto a un héroe. Steve adoraba a Jim. Era una de las pocas personas que sabían sobre el poder de Jim y él estaba fascinado por ella."

"Te acuerdas de su hijo, Mike?"

"Claro. Solía venir a Washington para visitar a su padre. Buen chico. Buenos modales."

Bueno, esto era bueno. Blaine sonrió a Kurt. Kurt rodó los ojos. Haría falta más que una amistad entre el padre de Mike y el abuelo de Blaine para conseguir que confiara en Mike.

Blaine le dijo a O todo sobre Mike Huntel, la empresa y la sociedad. O escuchó con atención, pero no dejaba de mirar a Kurt. Cuando Blaine termino, O se dirigió Kurt.

"Qué piensas de todo esto?"

"Yo no confío en él."

"Bien. Su abuelo le agradaba Steve Huntel, pero él no confiaba en él. No significa que su hijo sea igual, pero... debes tener cuidado."

Blaine frunció el ceño. "Por qué no confian en él?"

"Steve Jim quería hacerse oscuro. Para compartir su poder con él. Naturalmente, eso era imposible. Lo tienes o no lo tienes. Solía molestar a Jim para hacer un viaje a Nueva Orleans con él. Quería hacer una investigación y ver si había alguna manera de conseguir la oscuridad colocándola en su hijo. Era una locura, por supuesto. Jim explicó que se trataba de un derecho de nacimiento, pero Steve era persistente. Jim finalmente lo amenazó y él retrocedió, pero siguieron siendo amigos. Extraño compañero, Steve Huntel ".

Kurt se cruzó de brazos y le dio a Blaine una mirada de perra. "Parece que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol."

"Mike no está tratando de obtener la oscuridad en él. Sólo quiere... a mí. Un hijo de la oscuridad."

Kurt miró a Blaine como si estuviera loco. Bastante. Ahora Blaine se refería a sí mismo como el hijo de Mike. Los problemas con el padre de Blaine se estaban empezando a ir de las manos.

El tono en el que O hablaba era serio. "Tu poder es el poder, Blaine. Nadie puede obligarte a usarlo a menos que quieras, pero ten cuidado. No te dejes manipular para usarlo. Recuerda, no quedes atrapado en el poder y control. Te va a matar. " O dudó por un momento. "Por lo que escuche has sido testigo de que es la verdad." Blaine hizo una mueca al recordar a Jace en fuego. Él no iba a salir así. De ninguna manera.

O de repente hizo la vista dura con Kurt. "No puedes alejarte, Kurt! ¡No puedes! Sí, él es poderoso y fuerte, pero cada maestro también es inherentemente débil. El poder de la oscuridad los hace fuertes y débiles a los dos. Su verdadera fuerza radica en ti. Nunca lo admitirá, pero en varios aspectos eres más fuerte que él. "

Kurt no miró a Blaine. Él sólo podía imaginar la expresión en el rostro de Blaine. Blaine estaba prácticamente gruñendo.

"Pero yo soy su amo. Él me tiene que obedecer."

"Sí, esto es cierto. Pero no puede sobrevivir sin él. La oscuridad lo entiende. Abusa de él y la oscuridad te castigará, Blaine. Déjalo, Kurt, y va a morir."

Kurt miró a Blaine y agarró su mano. "Nunca lo dejare. Nunca."

Blaine miró a Kurt. "No voy a abusar. Nunca voy a abusar."

"El amor, muchachos. El amor es lo que hace que todo funcione. Sólo amanse y todo va a estar bien."

O se sentó. Él estaba cansado. Cerró los ojos.

"Describan la boda para mí, Kurt. Dime como será."

Kurt estaba sorprendido, pero encantado. Comenzó diciéndole a O todos los detalles de la sala, las flores, la música.

Blaine se puso de pie y miró las fotos en la pared. Sus ojos se posaron en una de su abuelo y O cuando eran jóvenes. Era una de las pocas fotos que Blaine había visto el parecido entre él y su abuelo era indiscutible. Blaine pensó que su abuelo parecía más hermoso y majestuoso que él. Era más alto y más grande que Blaine, pero sus caras eran iguales. Sus ojos eran los mismos. Sus poderes...

Blaine se volvió hacia O, interrumpiendo Kurt.

"Soy más fuerte que él?"

"Qué?"

"Soy más fuerte que mi abuelo?"

O frunció el ceño. Debería ser honesto?

"Sí. Ya tienes la misma aura que tenía poco antes de morir. Su oscuridad se hizo fuerte porque no dejaba de soltarla. La tuya... la tuya parece ser naturalmente fuerte." Blaine sonrió haciendo que el ceño de O se profundizara.

"Por eso hay que tener cuidado, Blaine. Por favor... por favor no te destruyas a ti mismo."

"No lo haré."

"No voy a dejar que se destruya a sí mismo. Lo prometo."

O sonrió. Sí, Kurt parecía capaz. Blaine eligió su... esposo también.

Meggie entró a la sala de estar.

"Muy bien. Basta de visitas. Él necesita descansar."

O con un gesto con la mano hacia ella. "Descanso para qué? Todo lo que hago es descansar."

Pero Kurt se dio cuenta de O estaba cansado. Se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

"Gracias. Muchas gracias por todo." O sonrió y palmeó la mano de Kurt.

Las leves agitaciones en el pecho de Blaine regresaron junto con una ola de pánico.

"Esta no es nuestra última visita. Volveremos otra vez."

O lo miró con cariño. "Sí lo es, Blaine. Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado. He tenido una buena vida y que he hecho todas las cosas que prometió hacer."

Blaine estaba frenético. "Pero... pero... te necesitamos! Te necesito, tú eres mi único vínculo con él! Yo no tengo a nadie más!"

"Esta Kurt. Kurt es todo lo que necesitas, Blaine. Van a estar bien. Sabes todas las lecciones que pueden aprenderse del viaje de su abuelo. Van a estar bien."

Blaine estaba a punto de protestar cuando Kurt lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Blaine se dejó caer en su silla y miró al suelo.

Kurt le dio a O un abrazo suave. Cuando él se apartó, Kurt tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ahora, Kurt. Nada de eso. Estoy cansado y listo para irme. Tengo amigos que me esperan."

Kurt se puso de pie y miró a Blaine. Blaine parecía pegado a su asiento. Kurt no podía recordar haber visto a Blaine parecer tan triste. Él tomo su mano.

"Vamos, maestro. Es hora de irse."

Blaine se levantó como Meggie ayud reposar. De repente, sin previo aviso, Blaine se lanzó hacia O, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Kurt estaba asustado que él lo tirara, pero O se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Le regreso el abrazo a Blaine.

"No pasa nada, Blaine. Van a estar bien. Simplemente ama a Kurt y no quedes atrapado en el poder."

Blaine lo soltó y asintió con la cabeza.

Meggie observó todo esto con gran interés. Quiénes eran estas personas?

Kurt y Blaine vieron a O la cabeza por las escaleras antes de volver a salir. Blaine tomó los últimos dos pastelitos y salió por la puerta.

La puerta se bloqueó automáticamente tras ellos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche en la cama, Blaine y Kurt se pusieron en posición de cuchara. Los brazos y las piernas de Blaine estaban envueltos apretadamente alrededor de Kurt, atrapando la espalda de Kurt contra su pecho y haciendo imposible que se moviera.

"Blaine, deja de apretarme. No voy a ir a ninguna parte."

Blaine apretó y le habló en voz baja.

"No, hermoso. No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Nunca. Nunca te dejaré ir."

Kurt suspiró y relajó su cuerpo en el fuerte abrazo de Blaine. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Blaine habló.

"Kurt... mientras te preparas para iniciar tu nuevo trabajo... hay algo que debes saber."

Kurt se quedó inmóvil al sentir ya hirviendo en aumento la temperatura del cuerpo de Blaine. La voz de Blaine era oscura y su cálido aliento en el cuello de Kurt.

"Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la preparatoria te dije que mataría por ti?"

Kurt asintió. Sí, recordaba esa conversación. Había sido aterradora, pero también lo había encendido. Incluso ahora, Kurt se sonrojó. Algo así como que no lo iba a encender. Sobre todo porque sabía que Blaine lo decía en serio y era capaz de hacerlo.

"Bueno. Entonces debes entender algo. Voy a matar a cualquier hombre que trate de llevarte de mí. Ya he terminado de jugar. Debería haber matado a Warren hace cuatro años. Por supuesto, todo salió bien, pero nadie más lo hará no hay una segunda oportunidad. Ya no estoy jugando. Cualquier hombre que trate de llevarte de mí se reunirá con su muerte. Sólo pense que deberías de saberlo. "

Diablos.

Kurt tuvo problemas por el abrazo tan apretado de Blaine para dar la vuelta para que pudiera ver su rostro.

Mierda.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban oscuros y serios. Él parecía un poco... diabólico.

La mente de Kurt llena de imágenes de Blaine guiñando los ojos y asesinando a sus compañeros de trabajo con buenas intenciones de tener un amistosa conversación.

"Blaine..."

"No discutas conmigo, Kurt. Si alguien trata de alejarte de mí, morirá." Blaine cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca de Kurt.

Kurt estaba asustado. No podía permitir que Blaine corriera por ahí matando gente. Se quedó en silencio pensando por unos minutos.

Qué tan buen esclavo era?

Era hora de averiguarlo.

Kurt se movió y apretó la boca contra el cuello de Blaine, succionando suavemente. Blaine tembló y apretó su agarre sobre Kurt.

"Maestro?"

"Hmm?"

"Crees que soy hermoso?"

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de golpe. Su expresión era de inmediato un amor único y adoración.

"Oh, Kurt. Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Eres hermoso. Eres el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Nadie es más hermoso que tú." Blaine sonaba un poco desesperado porque Kurt le creyera.

"Bueno... si soy tan hermoso como dicen que soy yo, tiene sentido que los demás se sentirán atraídos por mí."

La expresión de Blaine inmediatamente se volvió oscura, junto con sus ojos. Kurt siguió rápidamente.

"Pero, no confías en mí? Confía en mí para que los rechace de inmediato?"

"Sí, confío en ti. Pero, yo no confío en ellos."

Kurt se movió para ponerse encima de Blaine, sosteniéndose con las manos. La miró a los ojos de Blaine. "No tienes que matar a los hombres que manifiesten su interés en mí porque voy a decirles. Les diré que soy tu esclavo." Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron un poco. Kurt lamió la oreja de Blaine y le susurró. "Yo les diré que soy el esclavo de Blaine Anderson. Él es mi maestro. Yo pertenezco a él, por lo que no puedes tenerme."

Blaine cerró los ojos. Hablaba entrecortadamente. "Tu... tu... les dirás que eres mi esclavo?"

Kurt comenzó a mover sus labios a lo largo del cuello de Blaine y continuó murmurando en voz baja, sexy.

"Sí, voy a decirles que soy tu esclavo. Les voy a mostrar mi cuello y decirles que.. soy propiedad ... tuya" Kurt comenzó a frotar lentamente su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo de Blaine, sus penes frotándose uno contra el otro. Blaine gimió profundamente. Kurt siguió su camino.

"Les diré acerca de ti. Cómo soy el esclavo de un hombre oscuro y poderoso. Pertenezco a Blaine Anderson."

Blaine gimió y hundió los dedos en las caderas de Kurt, tirando de él hacia abajo para frotar sus penes juntos más duro.

Ohhh...

Kurt le dirá a otros hombres que él es un esclavo.

Esclavo de Blaine.

Las palabras iban directamente a su pene.

"Maestro, otros hombres nunca serán una amenaza, porque soy tu esclavo. Pertenezco a ti. Confía en mí en que les diré y créeme, ellos me dejaran en paz."

Kurt comenzó a trabajar lentamente su camino hasta el pecho de Blaine. Él lamió y chupó los pezones de Blaine antes de morderlos suavemente. Blaine entre dientes y hundió los dedos más profundamente en la piel de Kurt. Kurt seguía mordiendo antes de volver a sumergir su cuerpo con fuerza, fiereza frotando sus penes. Blaine gruñó y giro para quedar encima de él. Kurt lo miró a los ojos.

"Voy a decirles. Les diré que soy tu siervo." Kurt abrió las piernas y observó los ojos de Blaine se llenarse de lujuria. "Haz a tu esclavo feliz. Prométeme que no te mataras aquellos que quieran lo que es tuyo. No pueden tenerme, así que vamos a hacerlos sufrir. Sufrirán de saber que yo soy tu esclavo y que nunca, nunca podrán cogerme".

Ego, sexo y Kurt.

La tres mayores debilidades de Blaine.

"Prométeme, maestro. Prométeselo a tu esclavo que no matarás".

La cabeza de Blaine estaba mareada con la idea de que Kurt le dijera a otros hombres que era su esclavo. Encendía y alimentaba su ego. Esto junto con Kurt ronroneando y acariciando el pene de Blaine... Blaine no tenía oportunidad.

Kurt abrió más las piernas, miró a los ojos de Blaine y clavó sus uñas en su espalda.

"Prométemelo, maestro. Prométeme que no vas a matar." Kurt comenzó a rascar lentamente las uñas en la espalda de Blaine.

Blaine susurró.

"Lo prometo, hermoso. Lo prometo. No voy a matar".

Kurt sonrió y clavó las uñas más profundo.

"Eso hace a tu esclavo feliz. Ahora reclámame. Márcame para que sepan que soy de tu propiedad."

El miembro de Blaine estaba como el acero. Si bien no tenían que estar en silencio, como en la casa de Kurt, tenían que estar ser silenciosos. Kurt apretó su mano sobre su boca para ahogar el grito que se elevó en su garganta cuando Blaine se deslizó directamente hacia él. La reacción de Kurt recordó a Blaine donde estaban, así que entro más lento, pero todavía a un ritmo castigador. Suyo. Suyo. Suyo. Esta era su culo. Kurt era suyo. Con cada impulso hacia adelante Blaine gruñía, "Mio". Kurt respondería, "Tuyo". Se las arreglaron para permanecer en silencio hasta que Kurt clavó las uñas aún más en la espalda de Blaine, y deliberadamente lo rasguño duro como Blaine se vino. Blaine gritó desde las sensaciones simultáneas. Cayó hacia delante, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Kurt. Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Gracias por tu promesa, maestro."

Blaine murmuró. "Vas a decirles... mi esclavo..."

"Sí. Les diré."

Blaine se quedó dormido.

Kurt se movió con cuidado para que Blaine se saliera de él y le acarició la mejilla.

Manipulación del maestro.

Confiaba en que funcionaría.

Los ojos de Kurt se desviaron hacia el retrato del Congresista Jim. En silencio, salió de la cama y fue a echar un vistazo más de cerca. Al igual que la primera vez que lo miró fijamente, podía sentir el poder del congresista. Sus ojos eran los mismos que los de Blaine. Extendió la mano para tocar el marco y rápidamente se retiró. El marco estaba caliente. Cómo era posible? Miró a los ojos del congresista, hasta que comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado. Rápidamente retrocedió y volvió a meterse en la cama...

_Cuídalo bien_. _Él te necesita._

Kurt se congeló y se volvió hacia el retrato. Lo miró por un momento antes de correr a la cama.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Elaine y Joel llevaron a Kurt y a Blaine al aeropuerto. Elaine abrazó a Kurt más de lo habitual. Cuando ella se retiró, ella le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Gracias. Gracias por quererlo tanto y por ser lo que necesita."

Kurt estaba sorprendido, pero entendía el significado de sus palabras. Sonrió. "Nos vemos en junio."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

Kurt y Blaine en Año Nuevo, resonaban en las distintas fiestas dadas por sus amigos. En la fiesta durante la celebración, encantados de ver el año más difícil de su vida llegar a su fin. Mientras se besaban apasionadamente en la medianoche, renovaron sus promesas el uno al otro.

"Kurt, hermoso, prometo amarte para siempre e incluso después de eso. Voy a ser un buen maestro para ti y siempre voy a cuidarte. Siempre."

"Blaine, prometo amarte por siempre y para siempre, e incluso después de eso. Voy a ser un buen esclavo y siempre voy a cuidar de ti. Siempre. Y nunca te dejaré. Nunca."

"Feliz Año Nuevo!"

* * *

Kurt despertó muy temprano en su primer día de trabajo. Estaba más que emocionado. Él tomó una larga ducha, se exfolio, y cantaba canciones de Evita, mientras preparaba el desayuno. Blaine vio a Kurt bailando alrededor de la cocina, en realidad todo el piso, con una sensación de temor.

Él. Odiaba. Esto.

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba.

Realmente lo odiaba.

Blaine sabía que a partir de hoy, no habría vuelta atrás. Kurt nunca estaría de acuerdo en quedarse en casa. En el fondo, Blaine siempre supo que Kurt finalmente iría a trabajar. Después de todo, Kurt había estado soñando con su propia casa de diseño durante años. Pero Blaine tenía la esperanza de que después de todo lo que pasó ese verano, tal vez... sólo tal vez podría convencer a Kurt que quedarse en casa. Ahora sabía que nunca sucedería.

"Cómo me veo?"

Blaine miró y tragó saliva. Kurt se veía hermoso en un malva, suéter del cabo con un cuello alto negro, pantalones negros y botas a juego de color malva. Por qué tenía que mirar tan jodidamente bueno? Y tan malditamente, cogible?

"Te ves fabuloso."

Kurt sonrió. "Gracias. Estás listo para ir? Podemos irnos juntos."

"Si. Estoy listo."

Blaine se levantó y puso la mano en el pecho de Kurt.

"Quién eres tú?"

"Soy tu esclavo."

"Quién soy yo?"

"Tú eres mi maestro."

"Para siempre".

"Siempre".

"Te amo."

"Te amo."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Annette amiga de Kurt le dio la bienvenida a su llegada. Ella le mostró todo y lo dejo en su pequeño cubículo. Tuvo reuniones espalda con espalda todo el día, sin encontrar el tiempo para llegar encontrar él tiempo con respecto a sus responsabilidades y de los proyectos que se le asignarían para trabajar.

En el momento en que se fue, un hombre Negro atractivo, joven se presentó.

"Hola. Soy Alan Mitchell."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Encantado de conocerte".

Alan charlaba mientras Kurt sacaba el material de oficina en los cajones y arregló su lugar. Alan miró la imagen de plata del marco Kurt sentado en el escritorio.

"Tu novio?"

"Prometido. Nos vamos a casar en junio."

"Puedo?"

"Por supuesto."

Alan tomo el cuadro y estudió la foto de Blaine.

"Sexy. Muy caliente."

Kurt se rio. Sí. En más de un sentido.

"Así que, si Annette no regresa en un rato, quieres almorzar conmigo?"

Kurt vaciló como palabras de Blaine se hicieron eco a través de su cerebro. _Voy a matar a cualquier hombre que trate de llevarte de mí_. Kurt sacudió el pensamiento de su mente. Esto era ridículo. Un compañero de trabajo le pidió que almorzara con él no era lo mismo que alguien tratara de salir con él. Él no permitiría que el comportamiento obsesivo, oscuro de Blaine lo infectara.

"Claro. Gracias por la invitación."

Al final del día, Kurt se sentía vivo, emocionado y feliz de una manera que no había estado en mucho tiempo. Le gustaba la atmósfera y el ambiente de la empresa y todo el mundo parecía agradable y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Sorprendentemente, se sentía menos competitivo que el de París. No podía esperar para decirle a Blaine sobre su día. Como él sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta, se quedó paralizado. Podía escuchar música procedente del loft. Consultó su reloj. Rayos. Cómo Blaine había llegado antes que el a casa? Kurt se preparó y abrió la puerta.

La mesa de la cocina estaba hecha, con velas. Había cajas del restaurante chino favorito de Kurt en la mesa. El IPod de Blaine estaba tocando sus canciones de amor favoritas, y Blaine estaba allí de pie sosteniendo una sola rosa de color lavanda.

"Hola cariño. Cómo estuvo tu día?"

Kurt dejó caer su bolso y corrió a los brazos de Blaine.

"Oh, Blaine! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!"

Blaine sostuvo a Kurt y lo apretó y aspiró su olor. Tan hermoso.

"Por lo tanto, siéntate a cenar y me cuentas todo acerca de tu día."

Kurt hablaba sin parar mientras Blaine escuchaba. Kurt estaba positivamente brillante. Tanto quería Blaine a Kurt en casa, al ver el hombre que amaba tan feliz, hacia a Blaine feliz. Quería ver a Kurt siempre tan feliz como lo estaba esa noche.

* * *

Los meses pasaron rápidamente. Kurt se sentó en trabajar mientras Blaine seguía trabajando más duro que nunca en la escuela de leyes. Mike estaba impresionado con la dedicación de Blaine y talentoso conocimiento. Nació claramente para ser un abogado. Como Mike y Blaine continuaron reuniéndose semanalmente, su vínculo padre-hijo creció. Blaine se encontró empezando a preguntarle a Mike acerca de cosas distintas de la ley. A medida que la boda se acercaba, Blaine le preguntó a Mike lo que se sentía ser un marido. Cambiaría el matrimonio las cosas entre él y Kurt? Habían estado juntos por casi siete años. Blaine había sido responsable de Kurt desde que tenía 17 años. Cambiaría su relación matrimonial?

Mike estaba complacido de que Blaine se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo para hablar con él, pero se encontró con los problemas de Blaine sobre el matrimonio. Y confusión.

"Um... Blaine... Estoy bastante fuera de mi elemento aquí. Me refiero, por ejemplo que eres gay y no estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona todo esto. Segundo... Kurt es tu... ya sabes. No estoy seguro de que cualquier consejo que te de realmente se aplique a tu situación particular. La mujer no es una esclava, y tengo que creer que la relación entre dos hombres es diferente a la de un hombre y una mujer. No estoy seguro de lo que decirte. "

"Bueno... finge que no soy gay. Pretende que voy a casarme con una mujer. Qué me dirías?"

"Yo no soy la mejor persona para pedirle un consejo marital. Estoy divorciado, recuerdas?"

"Oh, vamos. Eres la única persona..." Blaine se detuvo y miró al suelo. No se suponía que los padres le den a sus hijos antes de su boda?

Como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Blaine, en ese momento Mike tomó una decisión para siempre. Él estaba reemplazando a James Anderson. Completamente. Puede que no sea biológico, pero de ahora en Blaine Anderson sería su hijo.

"Está bien. Yo digo que para asegurarse de que... él es alguien que realmente amas y para asegurarte de que siempre operaran desde una posición de amor en su relación." Mike miró hacia el espacio. "Amaba a la madre de Samantha, pero no estoy seguro de que siempre se efectuará desde una posición de amor. En los primeros días de nuestro matrimonio me pasé mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Supongo que debería haberme dado cuenta de que se sentiría sola y buscaría compañía en otros lugares".

Blaine pensó en las historias de Samantha sobre su madre durmiendo con todos y cómo Mike le había dado todo lo que quería en el divorcio.

"No. Creo que te equivocas. Creo que operaba desde una posición de amor. Simplemente demasiado amor por alguien que no lo merece. Hay que tener cuidado de quien te enamoras."

Mike miró a Blaine, pensativo. "Kurt merece tener tu amor?"

"Eso no es ni siquiera una pregunta. La pregunta real es, yo lo merezco? No soy fácil para estar con alguien. La oscuridad es..." Blaine suspiró. "Es mucho para tratar. Kurt paso por mucho. Le exijo mucho. Amar sería más fácil con alguien más, pero Kurt... me ha amado desde el primer día y sé que es el único para mí. Creo que he estado enamorado de él desde el momento en que puse los ojos en él en la tienda de su padre. Siempre fui honesto con él acerca de lo que necesitaba. Lo que exigiría estar conmigo. Y por alguna razón... él aceptó todo y me amo. Soy un bastardo con suerte".

"Entonces aférrate a él, Blaine. Aférrate a él y nunca lo dejes ir."

"Ese es mi plan."

* * *

La segunda semana de abril, Kurt envió las invitaciones de boda. Como las reservaciones de lugar comenzaron a llegar, la realidad de la boda empezó a ponerse realmente dentro de Blaine, estaba contento cuando sus amigos Warbler´s, Wes, David y Nick todos respondieron que sí. Él estaba aún más sorprendido cuando su compañero de tenis, Pete decidió asistir. Kurt se emocionó cuando su compañera del club, Brittany llamó para decir que asistiría y llevaría a su nuevo novio con ella. Rachel estaba en el medio de la filmación de una película, pero sin duda alguna asistiría, y Mercedes prometió estar allí como madrina de Kurt. Después de mucha discusión, Kurt decidió que Mercedes y Warren caminarían por el pasillo juntos, seguidos por él. Kurt quería hacer una entrada. Blaine había decidido pedirle a Tyler ser su padrino, para la gran sorpresa y deleite de Tyler. Entre viejos amigos, Parsons y amigos NYU, nuevos compañeros y familiares, la lista de RSVP rápidamente alcanzaron los 80. El tamaño perfecto.

La noche antes de la boda, Kurt mando a Blaine fuera del loft y lo envió a un hotel. Blaine pensó que esto era ridículo.

"Qué quieres decir con que no puedo verte antes de la boda?"

"Es la tradición. Es de mala suerte para la novia y el novio verse antes de la ceremonia."

"Y cuál de los dos es la novia?"

Kurt se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada hermosa de perra. Blaine sonrió. Le gustaba esa mirada, incluso si eso significaba que Kurt estaba enojado. Era tan perfectamente Kurt.

"Ninguno de nosotros es la novia, pero eso no significa que no podemos poner un nuevo giro en ciertas tradiciones."

"Así que, vas a usar un liguero para que te lo quite con los dientes y se lo lance a mis amigos en la recepción?"

Kurt le sonrió. "Voy a lanzar un ramo?"

"No. Pensé que podrías hacer eso también."

"No usare una liga."

"Bueno. Una pieza de ropa menos que quitarte."

Esa noche, los amigos de Blaine lo llevaron a cenar y luego a un club nocturno. A pesar de los deseos de Wes, David, Nick y Pete de complacerlo, Blaine había votado en contra de ir a un club gay. Él sabía que sus amigos se divertirían más en un club regular. Se rio cuando trataban de recoger a las mujeres. La situación se hizo más divertida por el hecho de que las mujeres se empeñaban en hablar con Blaine y Tyler. Pete estaba asombrado. "Cuatro hombres guapos heterosexuales y quieren a los dos gays. Mujeres."

Kurt, Warren, Lake y las chicas en realidad fueron a un club gay y bailaron toda la noche a excepción de Lake, que era el coordinador de la boda, insistió en que lo dejaran de dormir un poco. Esa noche, Kurt se sentó en su tocador y se miró en el espejo. Mañana a esta hora sería el marido de Blaine. Un esclavo y un marido. Wow. Cómo sucedió eso? Tocó el collar alrededor de su cuello y miró el anillo. Blaine no lo sabía, pero Kurt planeaba darle un anillo. Al igual que Kurt, era un anillo de matrimonio de Tiffany, pero era oro de 18 quilates. Un simple anillo, de banda de oro liso. Kurt sintió que el oro iba mejor con la piel de aceituna de Blaine y él estaba seguro de que Blaine no usaba diamantes. Blaine había ofrecido comprarle a Kurt otro anillo para que sirviera como anillo de matrimonio, pero Kurt se había negado. Él simplemente iba a quitar el que tenía y luego dárselo a Blaine para que se lo pusiera de nuevo. Amaba a su anillo y era el único que quería.

Como Kurt siguió mirando su reflejo, su mente vagaba a una conversación que había tenido con Blaine en la secundaria. Había sido después de que Blaine mató a Phil, y estaban sentados en el patio trasero de Blaine. Kurt recordaba a Blaine de rodillas delante de él, sosteniendo sus manos y quedando atrapado con su control.

_"Kurt, te amo. Te amo tan jodidamente mucho que duele. Siempre te he preguntado si entiendes porque... necesito que lo entiendas, Kurt. Para realmente entender lo que estoy diciendo. No es mierda. No es amor adolescente. Yo. Te. Amo. Mataré para ti. He matado por ti. Eres mío y nunca, nunca cambiará. Necesito saber que realmente entiendes eso, Kurt. Me casaré contigo y cuidare de ti por siempre. "_

Kurt recordaba cómo había mirado a los ojos de Blaine y pensó mucho acerca de las palabras de Blaine. En ese momento se había preguntado si esto era lo que quería. El loco, asustadizo, consumidor, apasionado, caliente, peligroso, amor posesivo de un niño que podía hacerlo pedazos, controlarlo con un solo toque y, al parecer, perder la cabeza y asesinar a los que amenazaban con hacerle daño. Quería eso? Podría vivir con ese tipo de amor peligroso? En ese entonces él respondió que sí. Mañana iba a contestar que sí otra vez, pero esta vez entendía completamente a lo que estaba diciendo que sí a. A pesar de todo, o tal vez a pesar de todo, Kurt no se arrepentía de su decisión. Había soportado el terror frente a Jace, la ira sexual de Blaine, la ira de la oscuridad e incluso había renunciado a París. Todo por este extraño hombre moreno, y apasionado que ahora nunca podía, vivir sin él. No, Kurt no tenía remordimientos.

Mientras se acomodaba en la cama, Kurt sonrió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que casi tenía todo lo que quería. Un marido maravilloso que lo adoraba, amigos, un trabajo satisfactorio, una vida en la ciudad de Nueva York. Lo único que faltaba era la casa de diseño y él la tendría dentro de dos años.

Kurt se rio en voz alta y se abrazó a sí mismo. Diablos era feliz.

* * *

La mañana de la boda, Blaine estaba desnudo delante del espejo del hotel. Su piel era de un profundo y oscuro de oliva. Se sentía más fuerte de lo que nunca antes se había sentido en su vida. La oscuridad dentro de él fluyó con calma y tranquilidad, pulsando con el calor y la energía. Blaine habló con él.

"Me caso con Kurt hoy. Hoy todo se hace oficial."

_Siempre ha sido oficial. Ha sido oficial desde que lo reclamó. Él es tu esclavo._

"Lo sé, pero esto hace que sea oficial en el mundo." Blaine hizo una pausa y miró profundamente en sus propios ojos. Había tomado una decisión acerca de algo.

"Cuando lleguemos a Silver Creek... Voy a cerrar nuestra conexión."

_Qué?_

"Voy a cerrar nuestra conexión. Es mi manera de completar nuestra unión."

_Pero, por qué? Por qué quieres hacer esto? No tienes que hacerlo. Eres un maestro tan débil._

"Cállate. No lo soy. Soy fuerte y amo a Kurt tan poderosamente. Quiero hacer esto. No tenerlo cerrado se siente como... un acuerdo prenupcial. Él es mi esclavo y mi marido. Quiero hacer esto para él. Se lo merece. "

_Eres débil! Tan débil cuando se trata de él!_

"Deja de decir eso! Yo no soy débil!"

_Sí lo eres. Siempre has permitido que corra alrededor, le das opciones, y ahora esto. Por qué? Eres poderoso. Podrías haberlo simplemente aplastarlo. En su lugar, permitiste que todas las tonterías de ese verano sucedieran._

"Yo nunca lo aplastaría. Nunca. Amo a Kurt porque es Kurt. Si hubiera querido que alguien totalmente sumiso por naturaleza, hubiera tomado una decisión diferente. Kurt siempre ha sido el único para mí, y hoy voy a hacerlo mi marido. Voy a sellar la conexión durante nuestra luna de miel".

La oscuridad se arremolinaba lentamente antes de responder.

_Será doloroso. No tienes elección en eso. Es la naturaleza de mi existencia._

Blaine siguió mirando a sus propios ojos.

"Lo sé. Entiendo."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La boda fue una hermosa crema, rojo y negro asunto. Blaine amaba la justificación de Kurt para los colores. Crema representaba a Kurt. No muy blanco angelical, pero aun así el cielo de Blaine. Negro representaba la oscuridad dentro de Blaine y la forma en que sus ojos cambiaban de color. Rojo era para la oscuridad. Su ardiente, color. Kurt pensó que a la oscuridad le gustaría. Lo hizo.

Sus votos eran simples porque no podían decir en público lo que realmente querían. Kurt quería prometer su obediencia para siempre a su amo. Prometer amar, proteger y quedarse con Blaine por siempre. No alejarse de su lado y estar siempre disponible y dispuesto a servir, servir a su amo era su mayor deseo y alegría.

Blaine quería prometer que era suyo siempre y amar eternamente a su esclavo. Prometer adorar, proteger y cuidar de Kurt siempre. No abusar de él, sino de cuidarlo siempre y facilitarle cada deseo, necesidad y anhelo, porque la felicidad y la seguridad de su esclavo era su responsabilidad y la aspiración más importante.

Pero frente a su familia y amigos simplemente prometieron su amor y compromiso el uno al otro y se comprometieron el cuidar el uno del otro para siempre. Kurt estaba contento de que los ojos de Blaine se mantuvieron en su color normal miel ámbar, pero cuando se besaron podía sentir el calor de la oscuridad. Kurt sonrió y le susurró: "Yo también te amo." Podía sentir bailar feliz a la oscuridad.

La recepción fue una gran fiesta. A medida que el licor fluía, las inhibiciones se pierdieron y pronto todo el mundo estaba bailando. Blaine sonrió mientras Mike bailó con Elaine bajo la mirada celosa de Joel. Más tarde esa noche, Joel acorralo a Blaine y le dijo que planeaba pedirle a Elaine casarse con él a su regreso a Ohio. Blaine le dijo que fuera por ella. No estaba seguro de que su madre diría que sí, pero Joel había sido más que paciente. Blaine esperaba que su madre estuviera de acuerdo. Le agradaba Joel.

Blaine había invitado al profesor Murray. Se había sorprendido y encantado de recibir la invitación. Durante la recepción, se acercó a Mike.

"Parece que las cosas han salido bastante bien."

Mike frunció el ceño en su bebida. Nunca se había preocupado tanto por el profesor. Sólo había sido un medio para un fin. Ahora que Mike tenía a Blaine, no quería al profesor alrededor. No se fiaba de él.

"Sí. Estoy muy feliz por los dos. Estoy seguro de que van a tener un gran matrimonio."

El profesor sonrió. "No es de lo que estoy hablando."

Mike decidió terminar con esto. "Qué quieres?"

"Bueno, yo sé que nuestro acuerdo era que me dieras la propiedad de la casa de piedra rojiza cuando Blaine se uniera oficialmente a la empresa, pero me gustaría pasar la fecha para antes."

"Está bien. Es tuya."

El profesor se sorprendió. Eso había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. En el punto segundo.

"Gracias. Eso es muy amable de su parte. Hablando de bondad. No cree que sería bueno si Blaine nunca supiera acerca de su obsesión con él y nuestro pequeño trato? No estoy seguro de que tomaría bien a sabiendas de que se lo entregué a usted en bandeja de plata".

Mike miró al profesor y se echó a reír. Este gusano intentaba chantajearlo?

"Decirle que? Ve y dile a Blaine acerca de nuestro trato. Dile que gracias a ti él está consiguiendo una asociación y, finalmente, la propiedad de la mejor firma de abogados en la costa este. Mientras estás en ello, dile cómo trataste de chantajearme. A mí. El que está haciendo que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad. Tengo la sensación que le va a importar una mierda como lo encontré."

Mike tenía razón. Por qué debería importarle a Blaine? Él siempre quiso trabajar para HWV. El profesor miró la expresión de suficiencia de Mike. Maldición. No podía permitirse el lujo de tener a Mike como un enemigo. Había calculado mal en serio.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo."

"Sí, vamos. Ahora lárgate de mí vista antes de que cambie de opinión y dejar sin hogar a tu culo."

El Profesor Murray se escabulló.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche en el hotel, Kurt se sorprendió cuando Blaine simplemente lo besó y lo abrazó. Kurt había estado esperando una noche de hacer el amor, pero Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de él y rápidamente se quedó dormido. A Kurt no le importo porque estaba muy agotado, pero se sorprendió.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, él se sorprendió al ver una posición de Blaine completamente vestido en la ventana. Blaine miró a lo lejos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Kurt cerró los ojos y se concentró en la oscuridad. Estaba tranquila, pero caliente. Demasiado caliente para que estuviera tan tranquila. Qué estaba pasando?

"Blaine?"

Blaine se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa hermosa. "Buenos días, hermoso. Has dormido bien?"

"Sí. Y tú?"

"Dormí muy bien. Probablemente debería vestirse. Nuestro vuelo sale en unas pocas horas. Quieres desayunar?"

Kurt lo miró fijamente. Nada de sexo? Qué estaba pasando?

"Está todo bien?"

Blaine se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya.

"Por supuesto. Todo es maravilloso, y en pocas horas todo será perfecto. Estoy con muchas ganas de Silver Creek." Se inclinó y besó a Kurt suavemente.

"Voy a tomar una ducha y me visto."

Blaine sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la ventana, volviendo a sus pensamientos profundos.

Kurt lo miró con atención. Está bien, quizás Blaine estaba esperando ir a Silver Creek. Kurt sonrió. Ellos realmente estaban llegando al punto de partida. La primera vez que había ido a Silver Creek, había sido esclavizado. Ahora regresaría casado. Le gustaba la idea de volver a donde todo comenzó.

Pero, por qué Blaine estaba tan tranquilo?

Y en qué demonios estaba pensando?


	30. Chapter 30

"**Advertencia: este capítulo no dispone de violación, pero sí cuentan con los posibles factores desencadenantes de violación.**

**También contiene lenguaje y obscenidades. Por si acaso no han leído los otros 29 capítulos.**

**Verán a Darren en "How to Succeed" en dos semanas. Podría ponerme de pie en medio de la actuación y gritarle, "sólo tienes que utilizar tu oscuridad!" LOL!"**

**Varios me preguntaron sobre a lo que Blaine se refería con cerrar la conexión… en el capítulo lo explica todo**

* * *

Capítulo 30.

_I'll never leave you behind__  
__Or treat you unkind__  
__I know you understand__  
__And with a tear in my eye__  
__Give me the sweetest goodbye__  
__That I ever did receive__  
__-Sweetest Goodbye__de Maroon 5-_

En el momento en que se subieron al avión, Kurt iba avanzando poco a poco hacia una histeria tranquila dentro de su mente.

Algo definitivamente estaba pasando con Blaine.

Nada de sexo en su noche de bodas, la oscuridad se había vuelto más caliente, y ahora extraños hábitos alimentarios.

Habían decidido tomar el desayuno en el restaurante del hotel "todo lo que puedas comer" en el desayuno del buffet. Kurt estaba contento con la selección de frutas y panes, y sonrió cuando vio los montones de tocino, salchichas y jamón, además de un carrito lleno de carne para su oscuro carnívoro disfrutar. Él se sorprendió cuando Blaine volvió a la mesa con un plato de huevos revueltos, nada de carne.

"Eso es todo lo que quieres?"

"Sí".

"Has visto el carrito?"

"Sí".

"Te sientes mal?"

"No. Por qué?"

"Hay montañas de carne allí y tú estás comiendo huevos."

"Sólo quiero huevos."

Kurt mordisqueó la fruta mientras observaba a Blaine comer. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. Blaine siempre comía carne. Siempre. Y mucha. Tanto en el hecho de que Kurt estaba pensando en inscribirse para la entrega semanal de una carnicería en la ciudad. Hace años, cuando le preguntó a Blaine acerca de su antojos carnívoros, explicó que la oscuridad ansiaba carne. Ver a Blaine comer solo un plato de huevos era... inquietante.

Para parar de obsesionarse con el plato de Blaine, Kurt decidió hablar sobre la boda, o más específicamente sobre Lake y Kent, Warren y Tyler. Ambas relaciones se veían fuertes. Warren y Tyler estaban locamente enamorados, pero estaban preocupados por su futuro. Finalmente, uno de ellos tendría que pensar en mudarse. Kurt tenía la sensación de que podría llegar a ser Warren y esto lo ponía triste. Estaba feliz por Tyler, pero perdería a su amigo.

Para sorpresa de todos, Kent y Lake eran el uno para el otro. Lake necesitaba una fuerza de calma en su vida, y Kent necesitaba a alguien que sirviera como su voz. Él era feliz siendo el callado y estaba muy contento de tener a alguien más para que hablara, pero como él es tranquilo y tímido había hecho difícil encontrar al hombre fuerte, dominante que quería y necesitaba. Kent consideró a Lake un regalo del cielo y Lake estaba agradecido de tener a alguien que lo valorara más allá del dormitorio. Kent era amable y gentil de una manera que Lake nunca había experimentado con otros hombres. Además, para tan tranquilo como él, Kent era un demonio del sexo en la cama. Después de la primera vez que Kent se lo cogió, Lake se puso de rodillas y agradeció a Dios por bendecirlo con un hombre que se lo cogiera como si estuviera cabalgando un caballo y supiera hacerlo.

Como Kurt charlaba, Blaine permaneció en silencio. Él se limitó a escuchar, sonrió y miró a su marido hermoso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cabalgaron hacia el aeropuerto en silencio. Blaine estaba muy lejos otra vez, sumido en sus pensamientos. La mente de Kurt estaba en espiral a toda marcha. Por qué estaba tan tranquilo Blaine? Por qué no tuvieron sexo? Por qué los huevos? Haber dicho acepto delante de toda esa gente había cambiado algo? En qué estaba pensando y por qué la oscuridad estaba ardiendo?

Cuando el avión rodó por la pista, Kurt decidió tratar de averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

"Blaine?"

"Sí, precioso?"

"Hice algo mal?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Hay algún problema?"

Blaine besó la mano de Kurt. "Todo está bien, hermoso. Todo es perfecto. Estoy tan contento de decirte marido y esclavo. Sólo estoy ansioso por empezar nuestra luna de miel."

"Has estado muy callado."

"Sólo de pensar en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte. Eres más de lo que merezco. Te amo tanto."

Kurt trató de permitir que las palabras de Blaine lo consolaran, pero él no podía evitar la sensación de que algo estaba pasando. Asimismo, no podía entender por qué la oscuridad estaba tan caliente a pesar de su estado de calma.

"Blaine, por qué es la oscuridad esta tan caliente?"

Blaine no le respondió.

"Blaine?"

"Ahora no, Kurt. Después". Tono de Maestro.

"Sí, amo".

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto del hijo de Joel, Dayton, Ben estaba esperando con el coche de Blaine. Blaine no podía soportar estar en Ohio y, sin su coche, así que le dijo a su madre acerca de sus planes, haciéndola jurar guardar el secreto. Desde que ella y Joel no regresarían a Nueva York en un tiempo, Elaine le pidió a Ben reunirse con Blaine en el aeropuerto con su coche.

Condujeron a Silver Creek en silencio. Kurt todavía podía sentir el fuerte calor de la oscuridad. Por qué en la tierra era tan caliente? No se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo. En su lugar, miró por la ventana y, finalmente, se quedó dormido. Se despertó justo cuando estaban pasando la señal de bienvenida a Silver Creek. Mientras iban por el camino largo y sinuoso hacia el bosque, Kurt empezó a sentirse nervioso de nuevo. Se obligó a calmarse.

Una vez que se detuvieron frente a la casa, Blaine saltó del coche y corrió hacia el lado de Kurt. Abrió la puerta para ayudar a Kurt, y luego lo levantó para llevarlo por encima del umbral.

"Bienvenido a tu luna de miel, hermoso." Blaine se lo llevó a la habitación principal y lo acostó en la cama. Él se subió encima de él y en broma le pasó la lengua por los labios antes de deslizarla en su boca. Kurt gimió alegremente. Por último. Este era el Blaine que esperaba. Kurt arqueó sus caderas hacia arriba, empujando su pene duro en contra de Blaine. Blaine gimió... y se bajó de la cama.

"Voy por las maletas."

Kurt lo miró con lujuria. "Por qué? No irán a ninguna parte. Vuelve y termina lo que empezaste."

Blaine sonrió. "Podemos terminarlo más tarde. Una vez que todo este adentro, quieres ir a hacer la cena e ir a comprar algo?"

"Claro. Supongo que sí."

Blaine dejó tendido en la cama a Kurt, sintiéndose derrotado. Una vez más, Kurt dijo que debía calmarse. Blaine probablemente quería su primera vez como una pareja casada que fuera especial. Esta noche. Harían el amor esta noche. Kurt necesitaba relajarse.

Después de la comida y de las tiendas de comestibles, regresaron y prepararon la cama. Blaine se dio una ducha, luego Kurt. Kurt corrió a través de su rutina de hidratación, deseoso de unirse a Blaine en la cama. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño...

Blaine estaba dormido.

La oscuridad estaba hirviendo.

Kurt estaba en el medio de la habitación y lo miró.

Qué demonios estaba pasando?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt despertó solo.

Se sentó y decidió que ya era suficiente. Había estado casado durante dos días y todavía no había hecho el amor con su marido. Un marido que era adicto al sexo. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

Kurt se fue a la sala principal. No estaba Blaine. Él encontró una nota en el mostrador de la cocina.

_Hermoso,_

_Salí a pasear. Volveré pronto. Desayuno? Por favor? Me comprometo a comer carne. Te amo._

Kurt suspiró y empezó a sacar las cacerolas.

Blaine regresó como Kurt sacó el último trozo de tocino de la sartén.

"Buenos días, hermoso. Huele delicioso."

Kurt tenía las manos en las caderas y una mirada de perra en la cara.

"Dime lo que está mal."

"Nada está mal."

"Blaine... hemos estado casados durante dos días y apenas hemos hablado ni me as tocado, y la oscuridad es un infierno rugiente. Por favor, maestro? Dime lo que está mal."

Blaine se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. "Vamos a comer primero y luego hablaremos."

Kurt estaba contento cuando Blaine tomó dos trozos de salchicha y dos tiras de tocino, pero se dio cuenta de que Blaine no comió más.

Después del desayuno, se instalaron en el sofá. Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato antes de que empezara Blaine.

"Recuerdas cuando estábamos en París? En el callejón con ese imbécil?"

Kurt asintió. Pobre Daveed. Siempre se sentiría mal por esa noche.

"Recuerdas que cerré nuestra conexión?"

"Sí". Por supuesto Kurt recordaba. Había sido horrible. El vacío era como morir una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Había sido tan increíblemente doloroso tener un vacío dentro que lo daño físicamente. Kurt se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

"Quiero asegurarme de que no volverá a suceder. Que nunca pueda hacerlo de nuevo."

"Cómo?"

"Voy a cerrar nuestra conexión."

"Qué significa eso?"

"Voy a completar nuestro vínculo entre sí. Hacerlo... indestructible. Voy a terminar mi capacidad de cerrar nuestra conexión. Para dejarte fuera. No quiero ser capaz de hacértelo otra vez. "

"Pero lo hiciste para protegerme de la oscuridad. No es eso algo bueno? Algo así como un mecanismo de seguridad?"

"Sí, pero si vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, tenemos que aprender a hacerlo mejor. Tengo que aprender a hacerlo mejor. Debes ser sumiso a mí, pero tengo que ser honorable para ti. Ahora mismo tengo la posibilidad de castigarte al cerrar nuestra conexión y dejarla apagada. En París lo usé para protegerte, pero su verdadero propósito es el castigo. Desconectarnos es doloroso para mí, pero es peor para ti. El dolor para mí es temporal. Con el tiempo se desvanece. Pero para ti... habría empeorado. Tu esclavitud hubiera seguido buscando su conexión conmigo, y cuando no la encontrara... te habría asfixiado y torturado. No lo suficiente para matarte. Sólo lo suficiente para que sintieras dolor constante. Apagar nuestra conexión e infligiendo dolor a la que no debería ser una opción. Hay suficiente mierda que te hice pasar como tu maestro. Esto... esto es un poder maestro que no quiero y no creo que debería haberlo hecho. No es... justo que yo pueda hacer eso. "

Kurt sonrió. "No es justo que... puedas hacerme esto a mí?"

El cuerpo de Blaine se puso tenso. Diablos esa maldita palabra.

Kurt pasó las uñas por la espalda de Blaine. "No tienes que decirlo. Entiendo y Te amo por querer hacer esto."

"Quiero estar unido a ti para siempre, Kurt. Atado a ti como tú lo estas a mí."

"Está bien. Entonces, cómo hacemos esto?"

La voz de Blaine era muy tranquila. "Tienes que confiar en mí."

"Yo confío en ti."

"Quiero decir... tienes que confiar en mí, no importa qué y tienes que prometerme que harás lo que yo te diga. No importa lo que pase."

Kurt sintió una onda de luz de miedo correr a través de él. "Yo soy tu esclavo y tu marido. Por supuesto que confío en ti, y haré lo que me dices, pero exactamente como me dirás que hacer?"

"Sólo tienes que confiar en mí."

Kurt estaba en silencio, pensando.

Blaine quería deshacerse del poder de dominar.

La oscuridad estaba hirviendo.

"Blaine... es esto va a..."

Blaine lo detuvo besándolo. No quería que Kurt hiciera la pregunta porque no quería responder. Si Kurt sabía que el dolor que Blaine estaba a punto de sufrir, él trataría de detenerlo y Blaine quería hacer esto. Kurt no se merecía nada menos.

En el beso de Blaine primero era urgente, ya que rápidamente deslizó la lengua en la boca de Kurt para que se callara. Pero luego se ralentizó para disfrutar de la sensación de los suaves labios de Kurt y su lengua caliente. La mente de Kurt se derritió como sus lenguas suavemente se exploraban una a la otra. El sabor de Blaine era como una droga dulce envenenado su sistema y era imposible para él para pensar con claridad.

Blaine lo sacó del sofá y lo apoyó hacia el dormitorio, sus labios nunca se separaron. Se desnudaron el uno al otro con rapidez, antes de caer sobre la cama. Blaine sacó las manos de Kurt a ambos lados de la cabeza. Él entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza y miró a los ojos de Kurt.

"Tienes que confiar en mí y lo que yo diga. No importa lo que pase." Su voz era dominante y controladora. La esclavización de Kurt se apoderó de su mente.

"Sí, amo".

Blaine besó lentamente su camino por el cuerpo de Kurt, disfrutando de la piel y el olor suave de Kurt. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y se tomó su tiempo lamiendo lentamente hacia adentro, afuera y alrededor de su agujero causando que Kurt gimoteara y furiosamente arqueara sus caderas, desesperado por más. Blaine deslizó la lengua más adentro y volvió a Kurt loco. No se detuvo hasta que él estaba pidiendo. "Por favor, señor... Estoy listo... por favor... por favor..." Blaine se movió de nuevo y muy lentamente se deslizó dentro. Se movía como si fuera su primera vez. Todo el cuerpo de Kurt suspiró. Esto era lo que él quería y necesitaba en los últimos dos días. La plena, asfixiante sensación del pene de Blaine lo poseyera. Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt. "Te amo, precioso. Te amo tanto. Eres mi todo. Mi esclavo, mi marido, mi amante, mi todo. Eres todo lo que quiero y necesito. Todo." Kurt no podía hablar. Estaba demasiado superado por la sensación de Blaine. Blaine cerró los ojos y preparó su mente para lo que iba a suceder. La oscuridad era un infierno de fuego ardiendo en su interior.

_Por lo tanto, insistes en hacer esto._

Sí. Yo lo amo. Quiero esto para él. Para nosotros.

_Eres un tonto débil que ama demasiado._

Es tu culpa que lo ame demasiado.

_No. Tu bisabuela te maldijo con ese destino. El control es siempre mi preferencia. Muy bien. Será como quieras, pero recuerda, mi naturaleza exige tu sufrimiento a cambio de cerrar la conexión._

Entiendo. Solo protege a Kurt.

Blaine se aceleró, empujando más rápido y más duro en Kurt. Kurt correspondió cada golpe con uno suyo, condujo a Blaine más profundo dentro de él. Blaine apretó las manos de Kurt y cerró sus piernas alrededor de él. Se quedó mirándolo profundamente a los ojos...

Y apaga su conexión.

Kurt lo sintió al instante. La sensación ondulante seguida por una depresión, sensación de vacío en el pecho. Miró a los ojos negros carbón de Blaine.

"¡No! Qué estás haciendo?"

"Confía en mí! Tienes que confiar en mí!"

Kurt comenzó a llorar como el vacío doloroso se extendido por todo su cuerpo. No. No. No. No estaba sellando su conexión. Estaba matándola. Matarlo.

"No! Blaine por favor! ¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto!"

"Confía en mí, Kurt! Tienes que confiar en mí!"

"Alto! Alto! Regrésala!" Kurt estaba llorando y sollozando mientras el dolor lo llenó. Y luego, de repente, el vacío fue reemplazado por una sensación de calor. Era cálida, cercana a lo caliente, pero no lo suficientemente caliente como para quemarlo o causarle molestias. Sus ojos se oscurecieron como la calidez oscura se instaló en su interior. El momento en que sus ojos cambiaron de colores, Blaine salió y se dio la vuelta.

"Entra en mí, Kurt."

La cabeza de Kurt se sintió confusa. Él parpadeó varias veces, tratando de enfocar. "Qué?"

Blaine apretó la mano contra el pecho de Kurt.

"Deslizarte dentro de mí. Ahora."

Kurt se sintió confundido. Esto era un error. Negó con la cabeza. Blaine presionó más fuerte.

"Te ordeno que cierres los ojos y me cojas. Duro."

Los ojos de Kurt se volvieron un azul marino profundo antes de que él los cerrara y se estrellara contra Blaine. Blaine gritó de la fuerza y del calor. Con cada golpe la oscuridad quemó todo su cuerpo con una intensidad y venganza que Blaine nunca había soportado antes. Realmente fue un infierno rugiente, pero tuvo la precaución de guardar su fuego de Blaine. No estaba interesado en quemar a Kurt. Blaine era quien merecía sufrir por querer hacer algo tan débil y patético. Un maestro renunciar a una parte de su control sobre su esclavo? Un maestro que permitía que su esclavo se lo jodiera? Por qué era tan débil Blaine? La oscuridad sellaría su conexión, pero sólo si podría hacer que Blaine sufriera cada momento del proceso.

Al principio Kurt era sólo semi-consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Actuaba en una combinación de comandos de Blaine llevándolo hacia adelante y de la oscuridad. Pero con cada empuje, su instinto masculino dándole patadas al culo de Blaine se sentía increíble. Tan increíblemente increíble. Estaba caliente y apretado y se sentía tan bien alrededor de su pene. Entre las sensaciones hermosas y la oscuridad, Kurt estaba empezando a empujar más duro y más rápido. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se forman en la piel de porcelana dándole un pálido resplandor cremoso. Su voz era una octava más baja de lo habitual mientras gruñía con cada golpe. Su mente se sentía feliz cuando su cuerpo fue superado por la estimulación caliente alrededor de su pene.

Estaba completamente inconsciente del horror que Blaine estaba experimentando.

Blaine estaba luchando para no gritar demasiado alto. No quería asustar a Kurt. Por mucho que lo amaba, esto era una tortura. Un verdadero infierno. El maestro simplemente no se suponía que debía ser cogido por cualquier persona, pero sobre todo, no sus esclavos. Simplemente no era el camino de la oscuridad. Pero si Blaine quería sellar su conexión, esta era la única manera de hacerlo.

Como el calor oscuro creció más feroz, Blaine no podía controlarse. Un grito de angustia especialmente rompió el estado de ensueño de Kurt. Él abrió los ojos.

"Blaine?"

"No te detengas, Kurt!"

"Pero... Blaine..."

"Te ordeno que siguas adelante! Confía en mí!"

Kurt quería parar, pero la orden de Blaine lo empujó a continuar. Se permitió perderse en su esclavitud. Pronto él estaba cogiéndose a Blaine de nuevo y gruñendo con cada pulsación. Blaine cerró los ojos y murió ahogado en el dolor. Cada empuje se sentía más caliente que el anterior, pero con cada golpe de su conexión creció más fuerte, más fuerte que la oscuridad forjó junta y la selló con fuego. Un río de fuego para sellar su conexión y una corriente de fuego para castigar a Blaine por hacer esto.

Blaine se armó cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Kurt gritó el nombre de Blaine como su liberación fluía de él. Blaine pensó que su cuerpo iba a desmoronarse. Gritó de dolor mientras el esperma caliente inundó su culo. Kurt se derrumbó encima de él, totalmente gastado y agotado. Blaine se quedó allí en el dolor horrible, pero tenía que terminar. Sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta y se deslizó en el interior de Kurt. Kurt se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. Blaine empujó con firmeza mientras entrelazó sus dedos y miró a los ojos de Kurt. Kurt gritó al sentir el calor oscuro dejando su cuerpo, pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por una fuerte sensación de ondulación de olas de calor. Blaine apretó su cuerpo contra el de Kurt y le dio un fuerte impulso final. Kurt gimió como una carrera agradable explotó dentro de él seguido por una sensación de endurecimiento. De repente, su mente estaba muy clara.

Y entonces lo sintió.

Una nueva relación, más fuerte, más profunda, más fuerte conexión a Blaine. Se sentía cálido e hizo a Kurt sentir una extraña sensación de amor indescriptible.

Un profundo, puro, amor inquebrantable.

Kurt sintió borracho de las sensaciones que flotaban en su interior. Él sonrió y comenzó a reírse. "Mmm... Blaine. Se siente tan cálido y sólo... sólo... una maravilla. Ohhh..."

Blaine no dijo nada. No pudo. Estaba débil, desorientado y en un inmenso dolor. Él salió de Kurt y se cayó de la cama al suelo.

"Blaine? Qué estás haciendo?"

"Blaine?"

Kurt miró por encima del borde de la cama. "Oh, Dios mío! Blaine!"

Kurt trepó hasta el suelo. Los ojos de Blaine estaban fuertemente cerrados, mientras yacía en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo. Su cuerpo temblaba. Cada pocos segundos hacía una mueca de dolor por el dolor punzante a través de él.

"Blaine! Qué pasa?"

La voz de Blaine era baja y débil. "Está bien... precioso. Yo... Yo... sólo necesito... descansar."

Kurt tiró de él a la cama. Envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de él mientras su cuerpo continuaba a temblando y temblando de dolor. Cada pocos minutos Blaine se siseaba y dejaba escapar un pequeño grito de dolor caliente que rasgaba a través de él.

La voz de Kurt era una mezcla de angustia y enojo. "Por qué Blaine? Por qué? Por qué quieres hacer esto si iba a ser doloroso? No tienes que hacer esto!"

El cuerpo de Blaine estuvo con dolor toda la noche. Kurt lo abrazó, acariciándole el cabello y susurrando palabras de amor. Cuanto más tiempo se quedó allí, más enojado ponía a Kurt. Por qué la oscuridad era tan cruel? Por primera vez en la historia, Kurt exigió una conversación.

"Yo quiero hablar contigo!"

Nada.

Kurt se concentró. "Hey, tú sabes que estoy hablando contigo! Respóndeme!"

La oscuridad sonrió. Disfrutándolo, Kurt era muy divertido.

"No tienes que hacerle daño! Por qué eres tan mala?"

_Él trajo el dolor a sí mismo. Un maestro que desee disponer de formas de controlar a su esclavo? Débil! La debilidad no será tolerada!_

"No es debilidad! Es amor! No quieres que me ame? No se supone que me amas?"

_Sí, pero no en su perjuicio. Él te ama demasiado._

"Nunca se puede amar demasiado."

_No estoy de acuerdo. El control es mejor que el amor._

"No, no lo es. Desde el primer día le di a Blaine el control por el amor. Yo lo ame y el a mí. Cuando llegó el momento de que el me controlara, yo estuve dispuesto a dejarlo que lo hiciera por el amor. El amor es la base de nuestra relación. No el control".

La oscuridad estaba silenciosa. Después de unos pocos minutos, Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine había dejado de temblar de dolor. Finalmente se fue durmiendo pacíficamente.

"Gracias."

La oscuridad se instaló tranquilamente en Blaine.

* * *

Blaine durmió todo el día.

Kurt estaba junto a él, y alternaba entre estar furioso con él por haber hecho algo que era tan doloroso, y siendo abrumado por la felicidad de su nueva conexión. Podía notar la diferencia. Todo parecía aumentado, más fuerte y más seguro.

Duradero.

Eterno.

Indestructible.

Cuando Blaine finalmente abrió los ojos, se encontró con unos bellos de color gris azulado que lo miraban.

"Hola hermoso".

"Estoy furioso contigo."

"Eso está bien. Ahora estamos casados. Estoy seguro de que no será la última vez."

"Por qué? Por qué hiciste eso? Sabías que iba a ser doloroso. Por qué?"

"Te lo expliqué ayer. No me importaba el dolor. Quería estar ligado a ti. No importa lo mucho que duela para que esto ocurra."

"La oscuridad es una idiota."

Blaine se echó a reír. "No. Es sólo... oscura."

Kurt puso los ojos en hacer reír a Blaine de nuevo. Se estiró y se subió encima de Kurt.

"Me muero de hambre. Me cocinarías un filete?"

Kurt sonrió y entrecerró los ojos en sus pensamientos.

"Espera... así que... es por eso que no estabas comiendo carne? Estabas tratando de matar de hambre a la oscuridad?"

Blaine sonrió. "Yo sabía que iba a patearme el trasero. Me negué a llenarle el combustible. No es que funcionó."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no puedo creer que a sabiendas te hicieras pasar por eso. Esto se supone que no..." Kurt hizo una mueca. Se había sentido bien, pero estaba mal. Totalmente equivocado.

"No quiero volver a cogerte de nuevo."

Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron de un negro muy profundo.

"No te preocupes. Nunca lo harás."

* * *

Pasaban sus días descansando y hablando. Hablaron sobre el verano pasado y todo lo que ellos pasaron, de Mike y la empresa, por su futuro y su compromiso con los otros, y sobre todo, sobre su necesidad de estar juntos. Para siempre.

Y cogieron.

Loco, intenso, sexo fuera de control.

Blaine anunció que durante tres días Kurt iba a ser su esclavo. Kurt lo miró con confusión completa.

"De qué estás hablando? Siempre soy tu esclavo. He sido tu esclavo durante seis años. Me comprometí a ser tu esclavo para siempre."

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron con la lujuria y dominio y Kurt se encontró atrapado bajo la mirada controladora de Blaine. Podía sentir la cálida y pesada esclavitud hacerse cargo de su mente mientras lentamente se puso de rodillas hasta que su frente se presionó al suelo. Sus manos se movieron para alinear las muñecas por los tobillos mientras la voz de Blaine flotaba por encima de él.

"Por supuesto que siempre serás mi esclavo, hermoso. Pero, por los próximos tres días, serás mi máximo esclavo sexual." Kurt gimió mientras su mente se llenó de imágenes de lo que le esperaba.

Blaine no lo defraudaría.

Para Kurt era una combinación de su última visita a Silver Creek antes de salir de la universidad, y el infierno de fin de semana que había pasado tratando de viajar a París.

Blaine estaba oscuro, intenso y voraz.

Durante tres días, Kurt fue obligado, amordazado, con los ojos vendados y completamente cogido. Blaine no podía tener suficiente de él, y Kurt no quería que se detuviera nunca. Lloró como Blaine golpeó su culo duro y más rápido, haciéndolo gritar con cada golpe de su próstata. Blaine amaba los gritos. Él nunca, nunca se cansaría de oír a Kurt gritar mientras se lo cogía. "Vamos tómalo, hermoso. Debes tomarlo, porque naciste para ser cogido por mí. Quieres más? Más duro?" Kurt tenía lágrimas rodando por su rostro. "Sí... por favor... más... más... más... más... más... más! Duro! Más ¡Oh mierda! Blainnnne!"

Los gritos de liberación de Kurt enviaron a Blaine chocar contra él. Llenaba el culo de Kurt y se reemplazaba rápidamente a sí mismo con un consolador anal unido a un arnés. Kurt gritó y gimió cuando el vibrador grande fue empujado muy al fondo en su culo. Blaine ajustó el cinturón, asegurándose de que estaba bien conectado en la cintura de Kurt sin cortar la piel. Cada vez que el pene de Blaine no estaba dentro de él, Kurt tuvo que usar el vibrador. El arnés mantenía firmemente en su lugar para que Kurt pudiera moverse cómodamente por toda la casa e incluso usarlo en público. Blaine totalmente lo planeo para que pudiera usarlo por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Y por supuesto que tuvieran sexo en la silla.

Un nuevo tipo de sexo en la silla.

Una de las cosas Blaine siempre había amado sobre Kurt era su físico. El cuerpo de Kurt era firme y fuerte pero delgado. Kurt también era bastante ágil y flexible. La perfecta compilación de lo que Blaine tenía en mente.

Kurt se estiró y tarareaba alegremente mientras yacía de espaldas en el suelo del loft. Siempre se sorprendió de lo mucho que disfrutaba ser forzado a arrastrarse y permanecer en el suelo. Él se rio al pensar en sus compañeros de trabajo. Si pudieran verlo ahora. Kurt en el estudio de diseño y Kurt en la casa eran dos personas totalmente diferentes. En el trabajo Kurt era un total perfeccionista total de cortar críticas y con una imagen de perra. En casa era un esclavo sumiso. Kurt se rio en voz alta. Estaba seguro de que sus compañeros de trabajo a veces deseaban ser más sumisos cuando discutían acerca de la dirección del diseño.

Blaine sonrió ante el sonido de la risa de Kurt. Definitivamente su tercer sonido favorito de Kurt. El primero era escuchar a Kurt decir: "Te amo." El segundo eran los gritos de Kurt durante el sexo. Y en pocos minutos, Kurt estaría gritando como nunca había gritado antes.

"Ven aquí, esclavo."

Kurt inmediatamente se arrastró hacia Blaine. Blaine estaba de pie junto a una silla sosteniendo varias cuerdas negras. El pene de Kurt comenzó a endurecerse. Blaine sonrió maliciosamente al ver la excitación de Kurt.

"Creo que es hora de tener sexo en la silla."

Kurt asintió. Se preguntaba cuando lo harían de esa manera, pero esta silla estaba mal para tener sexo en ella.

"Quieres probar algo nuevo, precioso?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y miró a las cuerdas en la mano de Blaine. Eso era una gran cantidad de cuerda.

"Siéntate en la silla."

Kurt arqueó una ceja, pero no dudó en sentarse en la silla. Era una hermosa silla Queen Anne con un amplio y mullido asiento, los brazos de la silla eran de madera acolchada.

"Muévete hacia adelante al borde del asiento y deja caer al suelo la silla un poco."

Kurt obedeció.

"Ahora, levanta las piernas en el aire, con los pies hacia la cabeza, pero luego dobla las rodillas."

Oh. Mierda.

Kurt comenzó a respirar más fuerte. Sacó las piernas en el aire y la espalda.

"Levanta los brazos hasta las muñecas en tus tobillos."

Oh mierda. Oh mierda. Oh mierda. Kurt hizo lo que le dijo.

Blaine tomó una cuerda y la envolvió al brazo de la silla y en todo el muslo de Kurt, con efectiva ato el muslo de Kurt a la silla. Él hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna de Kurt. A continuación, le ató las muñecas a los tobillos, dejando suficiente cuerda detrás de la silla para atarla a las patas traseras. Dio un paso atrás y miró a Kurt. "Mierda. Te ves tan jodidamente hermoso. Sólo... maldición."

Kurt respiró hondo y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara en la posición.

"Cómo te sientes?"

"como un cerdo atado."

Blaine cerró los ojos. Perfecto.

"Quieres una almohada para la espalda?"

Kurt miró directamente a los ojos de Blaine.

"Depende de lo duro que me vayas a coger."

Blaine se tambaleó un poco. Colocó una almohada detrás de la espalda de Kurt, tratando de no perder la cabeza. Le tomó hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad en su interior deslizarse lentamente en el culo de Kurt. Esta era una nueva posición, más intensa, por lo que tuvo que moverse lentamente para asegurarse de que Kurt estaba bien. Los ruidos que Kurt hizo desde la entrada de Blaine le dijo que podía continuar con más energía.

Kurt tenía permiso para venirse cuando quisiera y estaba agradecido porque este sexo en la silla era el más caliente y más intenso que habían probado. Kurt estaba seguro de que era lo más duro que había sido cogido alguna vez en su vida. La posición verdaderamente lo convirtió en el máximo esclavo sexual. Estaba completamente atado, indefenso y abierto a Blaine para que se lo cogiera a su antojo. También hacia que fuera muy fácil a Blaine masturbar el pene de Kurt a su antojo. Kurt no podía entender cómo era posible para él tener tantos orgasmos, pero su pene se ponía duro cada vez que Blaine seguía acariciándolo. Kurt se venía en toda la mano de Blaine y Blaine deslizaba sus dedos en la boca de Kurt. "Prueba lo bueno que eres, precioso. Tan jodidamente delicioso." Kurt chupaba sus dedos hasta limpiarlos y Blaine se lamia el resto de la muñeca, sin detener su cadera mientras se cogía a Kurt. Y luego comenzaría acariciar a Kurt nuevo.

El orgasmo de Blaine fue casi violento, fue muy duro. Luchó por permanecer consciente, porque no quería dejar a Kurt atado en esta posición. Rápidamente lo soltó y Kurt se deslizó hasta el suelo. Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de él y al instante se quedó dormido.

Después de tres días y varios, baños calientes prolongados, exploraron los bosques alrededor de la casa. Ellos descubrieron un pequeño lago que dio lugar a la primera vez que tuvieron sexo bajo el agua. Blaine decidió que definitivamente necesitaban mudarse a un edificio con una piscina. Kurt descubrió una nueva forma de sexo en la pared. Sexo en el árbol. Tomó un poco de esfuerzo para convencer a Blaine.

"Kurt... tu espalda, finalmente se ve bien. No quiero destruirla de nuevo."

"Por favor?"

"No lo entiendo. Eres un fanático de la piel. Por qué te gusta tanto esto?"

Kurt deslizó la mano por los pantalones de Blaine y comenzó aproximadamente a acariciarlo.

"Porque no hay nada como ser fuertemente cogido por el pene más grande del mundo contra una superficie áspera. El dolor se mezcla con la intensa sensación de tu enorme pene estirar mi culo apretado y llenar mi cuerpo hasta que..."

Kurt se rio cuando Blaine lo empujó contra el árbol y comenzó a besarlo demandantemente. Kurt devolvió el beso y luego lo detuvo.

"He traído algo para mejorar la experiencia."

Kurt disfrutó viendo como los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon mientras sacaba una de las cuerdas negras de su colección. Blaine movió lentamente la cabeza.

"Te amo tan jodidamente mucho."

"Por supuesto que sí. Ahora, átame a este árbol y cógeme al igual que me amas."

* * *

Kurt no estaba seguro de si se trataba de la boda, el sellar la conexión o ambos, pero finalmente se relajó y se sintió cómodo en su vida. Kurt siguió disfrutando de trabajar en la empresa de diseño y estaba ganando rápidamente una reputación como uno de los miembros más talentosos del equipo. En vez de querer mantenerlo cautivo al igual que el diseñador en París, la diseñadora quería verlo crecer y hacer sus propias cosas. Ella era muy alentadora y comenzó a enseñarle a Kurt el lado del negocio del diseño. "No se trata sólo de crear ropa hermosa, cariño. Debes asegurarte de que tus finanzas están en orden." Kurt prestó mucha atención y comenzó a hacer una carpeta. Cuando Blaine se graduara, él estaría listo.

Blaine pasó el verano en la oficina de la fiscalía de la ciudad. Dan Michelson encontró a Blaine bastante intrigante. Como estudiante de derecho, Blaine se le asignó un trabajo sucio. Clasificación, investigación, entregas. Pero a medida que avanzaba el verano, Dan comenzó a escuchar las historias de los abogados en su oficina. Estrategias de defensa inteligente, teorías creativas de determinados delitos; errores que el criminal podría haber hecho después de algunas investigaciones, resultaron ser correctas. De pronto, sus abogados experimentados estaban pidiendo a un estudiante de leyes por sus pensamientos y recomendaciones para los casos. Dan decidió llevar a Blaine a almorzar.

Blaine fue muy divertido cuando se sentaron fuera de una tienda a comer bocadillos. Esto era por lo que iba a entrar en la práctica privada. Quería ser capaz de permitirse lugares como Smith. Trabajar para la ciudad era una broma.

"Así que, Blaine. Estás teniendo un buen verano con nosotros?"

"Claro. Ha sido genial."

"Me imagino que no se le parece a Huntel, Wellington y VanSant."

Blaine sonrió. "No, pero son pocos los lugares."

El fiscal se lanzó a un discurso entusiasta sobre por qué trabajar para la ciudad era una carrera honorable y gratificante. La protección de la población de la ciudad de Nueva York y todo eso. Blaine escuchó cortésmente. Sí. Claro. No va a suceder.

"Debes pensar en unirte a nosotros cuando te gradúes. Nos vendría bien un joven inteligente como tú."

Blaine sonrió. Él no sería capaz de financiar la casa de diseño de Kurt con el sueldo de un abogado de la ciudad. Diablos, él no sería capaz de financiar el armario de Kurt.

"Así que, qué piensas de Mike Huntel? Disfrutaste trabajando para él?"

"Es brillante, y sí, lo hice."

Dan asintió. "Sí, Mike es brillante. Siempre lo he admirado. Su empresa es una fuente inagotable de talento legal. Se rumorea que está empujando a los otros dos socios a cabo."

Dan miró a Blaine, expectante, como si estuviera esperando por él para confirmar esta información. Blaine simplemente lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

"Me pregunto, por qué?"

Blaine no dijo nada.

* * *

El verano pronto volvió a terminar y Blaine estaba de vuelta en la escuela. Esta vez a Kurt no le importaba. Los dos estaban ocupados. Salieron juntos cada mañana y Kurt hizo todo lo posible para vencer a Blaine en llegar a casa todas las noches. A un año ya en su haber, Blaine estaba más relajado y menos estresado. Todavía estudiado como un loco y llevó a su grupo de estudio como un dictador, pero él andaba con Kurt más durante la semana y pasaron cada fin de semana con amigos. Las parejas dentro de su círculo social se turnaban para hacer la cena la noche del sábado antes de que todos fueran a ver una obra de teatro, un espectáculo de Broadway o salir a bailar. Kent y Lake vivieron juntos y Kent le dio a Lake permiso para rehacer por completo su apartamento. Kurt se desempeñó como segunda opinión de Lake y mentor en su relación.

"Simplemente no quiero joder esto, Kurt. Realmente soy muy bueno arruinando las cosas. Enserio... Soy bueno cogiendo. Bueno... siendo cogido. Lo cual, por cierto, Kent es un maestro. Quién sabía que los muchachos que eran tranquilos eran unas bestias en la cama? "

Kurt se puso rojo y mortificado ante la sonrisa burlona del vendedor que les estaba mostrando las muestras de cortinas.

"Lake?"

"Sí?"

"No hables por el resto del día."

Lake rio. "Oh, dulce e inocente, Kurt. Como si Blaine no te estuviera cogiendo en medio de todas las noches."

Kurt salió de la tienda.

* * *

Warren y Tyler estaban tratando de averiguar su próximo movimiento. O mejor dicho, quien se iba a mudar.

Una vez que el año escolar terminó Tyler prácticamente se mudó a la ciudad de Nueva York. Se había pasado todo el verano con Warren. A mediados de septiembre, su separación era casi insoportable. Los fines de semana ya no eran suficientes. Uno de ellos tenía que mudarse, y cada vez más parecía que sería Warren.

Su trabajo se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla homofóbica.

Warren había recibido un ascenso muy merecido que cambió quien informó. Carl Harlan era un hombre grande, bullicioso, que alimentaba el talento y el miedo de sus subordinados. Mientras Warren nunca había ocultado ser gay, no se daba a notar tampoco. Sus compañeros de trabajo lo sospecharon, pero nadie se lo pregunto y Warren no se los decía. A Carl Harlan no le agradaban los gays. Él tenía un chip en su hombro de la escuela de arquitectura. Siempre había sentido que los profesores favorecen los estudiantes gays y que no había una creencia tácita de que los gays eran mejores arquitectos de diseño que en los hombres heterosexuales. Él creía que siendo heterosexual le había impedido hacer la lista del Decano y obtener recomendaciones para mejores prácticas. No su talento mediocre.

Cuando Carl escuchó el rumor acerca de Warren, se concentró en él. Quería saber si era verdad. Comenzó con comentarios bastante inocentes y preguntas acerca de sus planes para el fin de semana y se extendió en una extraña conversación acerca de una sobrina que iría a la ciudad y que si a Warren le gustaría mostrarle la ciudad.

"Eres más joven que yo. No tengo ni idea de dónde llevarla. No me mantengo al tanto de las nuevas discotecas y todo eso."

"Esta es la ciudad de Nueva York. Donde quieras llevarla va a estar bien."

"Estoy seguro de que tendría más diversión contigo y tu novia."

"No lo creo."

"Por qué no?"

"No tengo una novia."

"Ah, sí?"

"No."

"Bueno... si eres soltero, tal vez te gustaría llevarla a una cita real. Creo que tiene tu edad."

"Yo no lo creo."

"Por qué no?"

"Porque soy gay. Tengo un novio, de acuerdo? Ahora, realmente tengo que volver a esto sí quiero terminado a tiempo."

Carl sonrió y dejó el cubículo de Warren.

Mierda.

El cambio fue inmediato. Warren se quedó fuera de los correos electrónicos importantes y anuncios de reuniones. Carl analizo su trabajo, con la esperanza de encontrar defectos, pero nunca encontró nada que acabara de alimentar su aversión. Warren se ocupaba de ello. Sus compañeros de trabajo percibieron lo que estaba pasando, pero les agradaba más Warren a Carl. Se aseguraron de que los correos electrónicos y avisos de las reuniones fueran transmitidos a él, y lo animaron a ir con la gerente de recursos humanos, pero Warren se negó. En su lugar, llegaba temprano, se quedaba hasta tarde y trabajaba duro. Él estaba dispuesto a tratar hasta que Carl comenzara a dejarlo fuera de las asignaciones. Warren todavía era nuevo en el mundo de la arquitectura y la iluminación. Con el fin de construir su portafolio profesional, necesitaba proyectos fuertes para mostrar su talento y ganar una valiosa experiencia. Cuando se quejó con Carl acerca de sus tareas, Carl dejó en claro cómo se sentía.

"Yo sé todo lo que los gays piensan que son los únicos que tienen talento, pero los hombres heterosexuales merecen oportunidades. Sólo estoy haciendo que el campo de juego esté nivelado. Ahora, toma tu culo maricón de nuevo a tu cubiculo y haz el trabajo que te ha sido asignado. "

Durante una visita de fin de semana de Tyler, Warren compartió su situación con Kurt y Blaine mientras descansaban alrededor del loft.

"Así que creo que voy a dejar de hacerlo. Puedo encontrar un trabajo en DC, y luego voy a estar con Tyler." Tyler sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca de Warren. Sí. Eso sería maravilloso. Necesitaba que Warren estuviera en la cama con él todas las noches.

"No se puedes renunciar!"

Todo el mundo miró a Blaine con sorpresa.

"Necesitas demandar! Demandar al bastardo por discriminación basada en la orientación sexual"

Kurt sonrió. Finalmente Blaine tiene una oportunidad de deshacerse de Warren... y él no quiere.

"Lo sé, Blaine, pero, sinceramente, no quiero. No tan temprano en mi carrera. Prefiero irme. Hemos estado hablando que uno de nosotros tiene que mudarse de todos modos. Podría ser yo."

"Así que, Vas a correr y dejar que el próximo pobre e inocente hombre gay este en una mala situación."

"Les diré por qué me voy. Me aseguraré de que HR sepa lo que ha estado haciendo."

Blaine se quejó. "Debes demandar. Podría conseguir que HWV te represente."

Kurt pasó las uñas y por la espalda de Blaine mientras observaba a Warren y Tyler se susurraban entre sí. Warren empezó a chupar el cuello de Tyler y luego comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Tyler estaba riendo y chillando como un niño de seis años. Kurt suspiró. Él extrañaría a Warren, pero definitivamente el pertenecía a DC.

* * *

En noviembre, Kurt y Blaine viajaron a Ohio para la boda de Joel y Elaine. Fue una pequeña, simple ceremonia en el Country Club Westerville solo con amigos cercanos y familia. Era la primera vez que Kurt conocía a los siete primos de Blaine. Kurt no podía entender por qué Blaine no tenía ninguna relación con sus primos que crecieron a 15 minutos de él.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo. Especialmente con ser hijo único. Parece como si hubieran sido tus compañeros de juego."

"Kerri, Ken y yo jugamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños, pero una vez que salí del closet creo que mi tío no me quería cerca. Mi madre solía ir allí todo el tiempo, pero se quedaron en casa. Además, su casa era un zoológico enloqueciendo. Siempre era ruidosa y escandalosa. Niños, perros y gatos. Era demasiado caos para mí. "

Ninguno de ellos tenía ningún interés en Westerville merodeando por lo que planearon salir el domingo. Antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto, se detuvieron para desayunar. Hablaron acerca de su próxima semana y lo que les servirá para la cena del sábado. En un momento, Blaine se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya y la besó suavemente.

James Anderson se sentó unas cuantas cabinas de distancia con su nueva esposa, viendo a su hijo. No había visto a Blaine en casi siete años. Su hijo ahora era un hombre y también lo era su amante gay. Increíble que el niño Kurt todavía estuviera con él. Y aún con vida.

Lydia lo miró con curiosidad. "Vas a decir hola?"

"No."

"Pero... James... es tu hijo. Acaso Elaine no dijo que se había casado? Alguna vez has conocido a su marido?"

James miró a Lydia y sonrió. Lydia era tan dulce. Ella no era tan hermosa como Elaine, pero ella era amable y una maravillosa esposa y madre. Había hecho un gran trabajo criando a su hijo Pete, y su hija Kate, después de perder a su marido. James había tenido la suerte de conocerla. Era mejor de lo que merecía.

"No tengo ningún interés en conocer... lo que sea de mi hijo. Todo el asunto es ridículo y asqueroso".

Lydia no dijo nada más. Mientras que compartía las creencias conservadoras de su esposo, ella todavía pensaba que era una lástima que él no tuviera ninguna relación con su único hijo.

James miró a Blaine y Kurt salir de la mano.

Era una pena que el dinero Anderson estuviera apoyando el estilo de vida pecaminoso de su hijo.

Tal vez haría una llamada telefónica el lunes.

* * *

Tal como estaba previsto, Kurt y Blaine pasaron la Navidad juntos en Nueva York. El diseñador cerró la oficina en las últimas dos semanas en diciembre para que todos pudieran disfrutar de las fiestas. Kurt y Blaine disfrutaron de las maravillas de la ciudad en Navidad. Patinaje sobre hielo en el Centro Rockefeller, The Christmas Spectacular Rockettes y El coro navideño gay de la ciudad de nueva york. Había fiestas y reuniones y sexo.

Mucho sexo.

A veces dulce, amable y cariñosa.

A veces rudo, castigador y amoroso.

Siempre perfecto.

Pasaron el año nuevo solos en el loft, presionando la frente uno del otro, los dedos entrelazados. Sus besos sabor aún más dulces de lo normal desde el champán y cupcakes que disfrutaron en la cena.

"Empezare una dieta saludable mañana. Mis hábitos alimenticios han sido horribles este mes."

Blaine sonrió. "Eres hermoso con la ropa puesta y asombrosamente hermoso desnudo. No necesitas hacer dieta."

"No piensas que me pondré gordo?."

"Yo siempre pienso que eres hermoso porque lo eres. Dentro y por fuera."

Kurt sonrió. Blaine siempre podía hacer que se sintiera absolutamente perfecto.

* * *

La carta llegó en abril.

Kurt y Blaine estaban en medio de un descanso de su ajetreo habitual. Para Kurt, la línea de ropa de verano se había lanzado con éxito, así que las cosas estaban tranquilas ya que el equipo de diseño comenzó a pensar en la próxima temporada. Blaine se estaba preparando para centrarse en los exámenes finales y luego la escuela de verano. Él se graduaría en diciembre y empezaría a tiempo parcial en HWV en enero. Sus días se dividían entre estudiar para el examen de abogacía en junio y el aprendizaje de la parte administrativa de la empresa.

El jueves Blaine llegó a casa un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Sonrió al ver a Kurt cortar las verduras para una ensalada. Ellos habían estado comiendo un montón de ensalada últimamente.

Besó a Kurt y deslizó su mano a descansar en el culo de Kurt. Frunció el ceño ante los rábanos.

"Carne, Kurt. Dónde está la carne?"

"Relájate. Voy a hacer pescado a la parrilla."

"El pescado no es comida." Blaine se fue a la nevera y sacó un plato de chuletas.

"Cocinar estas."

Kurt le dio su mirada perra. "Si no sales de esta cocina."

Blaine deslizó las chuletas de nuevo en la nevera y se volvió hacia Kurt. "Qué pasará si no me salgo de la cocina?"

"Voy a subir el calor." Kurt deslizó la mano entre las piernas de Blaine y frotó la mano sobre su pene. Blaine gimió y empujó a Kurt contra la nevera, fijando rápidamente sus manos sobre su cabeza. Él empezó a chupar el cuello de Kurt.

"Nunca es demasiado caliente para mí en la cocina."

Kurt lo empujó suavemente. "Vas a hacer que se me queme la cena."

"Tú empezaste."

Blaine entró en la sala y miró a través del correo. Una carta con la dirección del remitente Westerville inmediatamente le llamó la atención.

_Estimado Sr. Anderson:_

_Una reciente revisión de nuestros archivos descubrió un problema con la lista de beneficiarios para su parte del fideicomiso de la familia Anderson. La persona que aparece a continuación no cumple con los requisitos de beneficiarios por las normas del fideicomiso. Por favor, póngase en contacto con nosotros para nombrar a un beneficiario diferente._

_Kurt Hummel Elizabeth - Exclusión_

Qué carajo?

Blaine llamó Kent.

"Estaba a punto de llamarte. Tengo una copia de la carta. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con el administrador del fideicomiso."

"Qué diablos significa eso? Qué reglas del fideicomiso?"

"Estás fuera de tu familia?"

"Por supuesto. He estado fuera desde que tenía 14."

"Eso podría explicarlo. Hace seis años el fideicomiso pasó por una revisión. Es un tipo de auditoría diseñado para asegurarse de que el fideicomiso está en buena situación financiera y es una oportunidad para que el administrador de eso haga cambios. Su padre pidió un cambio. Sólo los cónyuges e hijos pueden estar señalados como beneficiarios".

"Kurt es mi marido. Mi cónyuge. Cuál es el problema?"

"Esto se ha elaborado en Ohio y Ohio no reconoce el matrimonio gay. Kurt no es elegible para ser incluido como beneficiario."

Hace seis años.

Su padre cambió la confianza después de que Blaine conoció a Kurt.

Ese hijo de puta. Blaine lo torturo durante días y luego lo mataría muy, muy lentamente. Tomaría una semana para matarlo.

"Mira, yo ya pensaba en una solución. Le sugiero que hagas a tu madre el beneficiario y le puede dar el dinero a Kurt si algo te sucede. Tenemos que ser capaces de hacer que el argumento de tu madre se aceptará como beneficiaria ya que no tienen hijos".

"Yo no debería tener que hacer eso."

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero es la forma más fácil. Podrías ir a los tribunales, pero, francamente, la ley no está de tu lado. También se puede luchar para conseguir la regla del fideicomiso se cambie, pero tardaría algo, costosa y muy difícil, ya que la regla no es tan rara o fuera de lo común."

"Déjame pensar en ello."

Blaine le dijo a Kurt lo que estaba pasando.

"Solo déjalo".

"Qué?"

"Déjalo. Olvida el dinero. No luches contra él. Vamos que lo tenga."

Blaine lo miró como si fuera a ahogarse.

"Kurt... eso es mucho dinero. Dinero Anderson. Y yo soy un Anderson. Ese idiota ni siquiera gana el dinero! Mi abuelo y mi tatarabuelo ganaron ese dinero. Todo lo que mi padre ha hecho todos estos años es pelear con el administrador para tratar de conseguir sus manos en él para sus campañas. Afortunadamente no podía tocarlo, por lo que todavía hay".

"De verdad quieres entrar en una pelea en la corte? Todavía estás en la escuela. Vivimos en Nueva York. Déjalo pasar."

"No. Lo que es mío es tuyo. Si me pasa algo quiero que seas atendido., No quiero que tengas que preocuparte por el dinero."

Kurt no dijo nada. Blaine lo miró.

"Kurt?"

Kurt se quedó callado.

Blaine lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

"No! No, Kurt. Yo quería eso, pero ya no. No voy a ser tan egoísta."

Kurt no dijo nada. Blaine agarró sus manos.

"Si algo me sucede, me tienes que prometer que vas a vivir. Quiero que vivas, Kurt. Quiero que... diseñes y vivas tu vida y..." No podía decir que encontrara a alguien más. Él nunca quería que alguien más tocara a su Kurt, pero... todavía no quería que muriera.

Kurt parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. "Sería egoísta que me dejaras aquí. Qué es exactamente lo que crees que haría? Ir a buscar a otro hombre? He sido entrenado por un hombre y una única persona. Nunca habrá otro para mí. Nunca. Yo pertenezco a ti y a estar contigo. Siempre".

Blaine se dejó caer en el sofá y puso su rostro entre las manos.

Mierda.

Por qué no podía ser nada fácil? Se sentía completamente desgarrado en dos. Una parte de él quería que Kurt lo siguiera a la tumba, pero otra parte de él quería que Kurt viviera una vida plena.

Kurt se arrodilló frente a él. "Escúchame. No vas a morir. Al menos no en un tiempo, así que no nos preocupemos por esto."

Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt. Estos hermosos ojos de color gris azulado, tan llenos de amor, sumisión y... devoción. Kurt había dedicado su vida a Blaine.

Lo menos que podía hacer era preservar la vida en caso de que el la cagara.

Blaine se acercó y apretó la mano contra el pecho de Kurt. Kurt jadeó cuando el control maestro se hizo cargo. Sus ojos se cerraron entonces se abrieron como su voluntad lo dejo y todo su ser fue sometido a Blaine.

"Kurt... si muero... te ordeno que vives tu vida. No intentes seguirme a la muerte. Te ordeno que vivas una vida plena hasta que mueras por causas naturales. No vas a cometer suicidio o dejar de cuidarte. Vivirás".

"Sí, amo".

Blaine sabía que había una cosa más que debía hacer, pero él no pudo. Él hablaría con la oscuridad después.

Soltó a Kurt. Kurt parpadeó varias veces antes de centrarse en Blaine. Pensó por un momento.

"Blaine..."

"Ya está hecho y me obedecerás."

Kurt asintió lentamente. "Sí, lo haré."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alrededor de las 3 am, Blaine salió de la cama y se quedó junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la noche. La oscuridad habló inmediatamente.

_Lo amas demasiado._

"Él me ama demasiado."

_Tiene que hacerlo. Él es tu esclavo._

"Sabes lo que quiero."

_Sí. Tu debilidad es asombrosa._

"Prométemelo".

Lo prometo.

"Dilo".

_Cuando mueras, antes de que yo te siga, voy a liberarlo de su esclavitud. Liberare su mente para que busque a otro._

Blaine sintió ganas de vomitar.

_Si te hace mal, por qué lo haces?_

"Si muero, no quiero que este solo por el resto de su vida. Si voy a obligarlo a vivir, quiero que sea feliz. Tal vez encuentre a alguien..." Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron de un negro intenso y un enfermizo sabor invadió su boca.

"Suficiente. Tengo tu promesa. Eso es todo lo que quería. Ya he terminado de pensar en esto."

_De acuerdo._

* * *

El miércoles por la tarde, Kurt y Blaine fueron a ver a Janice Cooper, abogada de bienes la cabeza de la empresa. Blaine le había enviado a Janice una copia de la carta y los documentos relativos al fideicomiso de la familia Anderson. Mike había ordenado Janice que revisara todo y le diera sus consejos.

Ella básicamente estaba de acuerdo con Kent y lo dejo a nombre de su madre. Ella estaba 90% segura de que el fideicomiso se lo permitía.

Blaine se desanimó. "Pero podría ir a los tribunales, no? Podría demandar por el derecho de nombrar a quien yo quiera."

Janice miró a Mike antes de contestar.

"Bueno... sí... pero sería difícil. Como he dicho, la regla no está fuera de lo común. De hecho, es bastante común. Queremos tener dificultades para convencer a un juez para obligarlo a que cambie la regla del fideicomiso, independientemente de los verdaderos motivos de su padre. Por supuesto... apuesto a unos grupos de defensa del matrimonio homosexual vendrían a bordo. Podrías volver a encender la batalla del matrimonio gay en Ohio.

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron.

El pecho de Kurt apretó. "No."

Blaine lo miró. "Qué?"

"No, Blaine. Lo siento, pero no quiero hacer esto. Sé que es una pelea que hay que luchar, pero no por nosotros. No en este momento. Ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Quiero que vivamos una vida tranquila por un tiempo. Lo siento".

"Y el dinero?"

"No me importa el dinero. Deja a tu madre o simplemente dejarlo pasar. Nosotros no lo necesitamos. Déjalo, Blaine. Déjalo pasar."

Blaine suspiró y se inclinó para besar a Kurt. "Está bien bonito. Voy a averiguar algo más."

Mike se puso tenso. Que sería lo que Blaine haría?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Blaine llamó a su padre por primera vez en casi siete años.

"La oficina de James Anderson. Habla Peggy."

"Él está?"

"Puedo preguntar quién lo llama?"

"Su hijo".

"Oh! Hola Pete. No reconocí tu voz. Voy a conectar la llamada."

Blaine no sabía por qué, pero eso dolió como el infierno.

"Hey Pete. Qué pasa chico?"

"Por qué me estas jodiendo y a Kurt?"

James se quedó callado por un momento, empezó a hablar.

"Qué quieres?"

"Quiero dejar mi dinero a quien yo quiera."

"No voy a permitir que el dinero Anderson se vaya con un pervertido sexual que juega a ser tu esclavo. Me sorprende que aún este vivo."

"Te lo advierto. No me jodas".

"No, Blaine. Tú no me jodas. Empieza a fastidiarme y yo te la cortaré. Me oyes? Yo te cortaré y lo hare completamente. Voy a negarle a tu maligno, maricon culo y asegurarme de que tú y tu compañero de mierda no tengan una mierda".

"Tengo todo el derecho a ese dinero! Soy Anderson! Más de Anderson de lo que tú has sido!"

"No eres un Anderson! Eres un monstruo malvado! Un maldito hijo de satanás! Diablos, Kurt no vivirá lo suficiente para reclamar nada. Él estará muerto antes de cumplir los 30. Eso es lo que hace el mal. Es matar a los inocentes y luego se come viva por su propia enferma, oscura, depravación. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Entonces, quieres joderme? Vamos, maldito hijo de puta. No te tengo miedo, nunca más! Me jodes y te entregare. Te entregare por el asesinato de Phil. No hay estatuto de limitaciones sobre el asesinato".

"No puedes probar una mierda."

"No tengo por qué. Solo la investigación y el escándalo te arruinarán. Mejor aún, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ese día. Dónde estaba exactamente Kurt cuando comenzó el fuego? Tiene una coartada? Tal vez mató a Phil como parte de algún enfermo triángulo amoroso gay".

Kurt.

James había ido demasiado lejos.

La voz de Blaine era muy oscura y muy tranquila.

"Si me jodes o a Kurt, voy a matar a Lydia."

El color desapareció del rostro de James.

"Q-qué?

"Ya me escuchaste. Voy a asesinarla. La mataré lenta y dolorosamente. Qué carajo me importa? Estoy mal, recuerdas? Yo no la conozco y no me importa una mierda sobre ella. Lo haré sólo para joderte. Y sabes que lo haré, no? soy perfectamente capaz de asesinar. Cierto, Papa? "

James estaba temblando. "Lydia no tiene nada que ver con esto. Esto es entre tú y yo."

"Kurt no tiene nada que ver con esto tampoco."

James miró la foto de su encantadora nueva familia.

"Está bien. Puedes poner a Kurt como tu beneficiario."

"No es suficiente."

"Qué?"

"Quiero mi dinero."

"Qué?"

"Quiero mi dinero. Disuelve el fideicomiso y dame mi dinero. Ahora."

"Q-qué? Espera... Yo. .. No puedo hacer eso! Los impuestos sobre bienes serán indignantes!"

"Está bien. Deja el fideicomiso intacto y dame lo que me gustaría tener, si el fideicomiso se disuelve hoy."

"Qué?"

"Envíame un cheque por mi parte del fideicomiso. Una paga fuera de tus cuentas personales."

"Estás loco? Sabes cuánto dinero es eso?"

"No, no estoy loco. Sólo estoy mal. Voy a esperar un cheque en un mes. Eso te dará tiempo de liquidar el efectivo."

"No te enviare una mierda!"

"Está bien. Te sugiero que no dejes a Lydia fuera de tu vista."

Blaine colgó.

La oscuridad se arremolinaba y hervía.

_Nadie amenaza a Kurt. Nadie_.

Blaine se tambaleó hacia atrás contra la pared. Su mente estaba corriendo y girando.

_Asesinato. Yummy, Yummy asesinato._

No, no iba a matar a una mujer inocente.

Lo haría?

_Eso es lo que hace el mal. Mata a los inocentes y luego se come viva por su propia enfermedad, oscuridad, depravación._

Blaine agarró los lados de su cabeza. No. No. No. No era malo. No quiso realmente matar a Lydia. Sólo necesitaba asustar a su padre. Cierto? Y no quería matar a Kurt. No lo haría. Ya se había demostrado que no lo haría.

_"No eres un Anderson. Eres un monstruo del mal. Un poco maldito hijo de satanás." _

_Un maldito sucio hijo de satanás._

_Un hijo de satanás._

_Hijo de Satanás._

Blaine apretó sus manos contra la pared y gritó.

* * *

Kurt tranquilamente puso su pluma y se levantó. "Lo siento, pero tendrán que disculparme. No me estoy sintiendo bien. Tengo que ir a casa."

No esperó a que alguien respondiera. Salió de la sala de conferencias, se detuvo en su escritorio para coger su bolso y salió del edificio.

_Ya voy. Solo quédate en el loft._

* * *

Blaine estaba de pie en la cocina, agarrando la barra. La oscuridad estaba hirviendo y corriendo a través de su cuerpo, pero... había una tristeza en el aire. Una, tristeza de miedo desesperado.

Kurt inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo miró a los ojos. Eran oscuros, pero no negros.

"Kurt... no soy malo, verdad?"

Mierda. Con quién había estado hablando Blaine? Su voz tenía un aire de desesperación y sus ojos estaban tristes. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

"No, maestro. No eres malo."

Blaine parecía perdido y confundido. "Pero, yo hago cosas malas, Kurt. Creo que los malos pensamientos. Me gusta la forma en que se siente torturar y el dolor..." Su voz se fue apagando.

Kurt dio un paso atrás y poco a poco empezó a quitarse la ropa.

"No eres malo, Blaine. Eres oscuro y poderoso, pero no eres malo."

Blaine pasó sus ojos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt. No, no era malo. No podía serlo. El mal no llegaría a poseer algo tan hermoso.

Una vez que estaba desnudo, Kurt desnudó lentamente a Blaine. Como se quitó la ropa, besó todo su cuerpo y le susurró dulces palabras de amor. Una vez que estaban ambos desnudos, Kurt puso a Blaine en la cama y hacia abajo boca arriba. Miró a los ojos de Blaine. Eran oscuros y llenos de desesperación, hizo doler el corazón de Kurt. Quién había estado jodiendo la mente de Blaine? Kurt llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine, agarrándose a los rizos y tiró de la boca de Blaine a la suya. Blaine devoró con avidez los labios y la lengua de Kurt, bebiendo, tratando desesperadamente de comunicar lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Kurt abrió las piernas.

"Calma tu infierno, Blaine."

Blaine se hundió lentamente a sí mismo dentro del caliente, apretado culo de Kurt. Permitió que la poderosa sensación de caer en el cielo calmara su mente. Sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos. Kurt gimió en silencio por debajo de él y arqueó las caderas para satisfacer los impulsos de Blaine. Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo. Sólo lento, suave, empujando lleno de amor y dulzura suave. Kurt abrazo a Blaine con fuerza y gritó a los sentimientos hermosos, cálidos en su interior. Esperaba que Blaine pudiera sentir el calor de hacer el amor. Un sentimiento celestial para calmar el infierno que había dentro de él.

Blaine se vino con un tranquilo, estremecedor gemido. Como él se suavizó, se deslizó fuera y colocó su cuerpo sobre Kurt, presionándose con fuerza. No quería dejar la cálida seguridad del cielo. Kurt lo envolvió con sus piernas y brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine. Podía sentir a Blaine relajarse más y se fundieron en su abrazo. Se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando Kurt despertó dos horas después, se dio cuenta de que Blaine había perdido sus clases de la tarde. Por primera vez en la historia.

Trató de cambiar su cuerpo, pero Blaine instintivamente se apretó firmemente en él y apretó sus piernas. Kurt estaba atrapado. Suspiró y comenzó a jugar con los rizos de Blaine. Él los retorcía entre sus dedos y tiraba con suavidad. Como Blaine se agitaba lentamente, Kurt movió la lengua y lamió la oreja de Blaine. Blaine gimió y abrió los ojos. Levantó a las manos y se quedó pensativo. Kurt esperó. Blaine gimió.

"Mierda. Qué hora es?"

"No quieres saberlo."

Blaine miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche y volvió a gemir. Miró a Kurt.

"Hice que faltaras al trabajo."

"Merece la pena, pero... qué pasó?"

Blaine se tensó y sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordar su conversación con su padre. Kurt sintió el cambio de estado de ánimo y empezó a correr las uñas y por la espalda de Blaine. Se arrepintió de hacer que regresara la tristeza a los ojos de Blaine, pero esta vez no hubo rastros de rebeldía.

"Hablé con mi padre esta mañana acerca del fideicomiso."

Kurt asintió. Por supuesto. Problemas con su padre.

Blaine se quitó de Kurt y se volvió de lado para mirarlo. Kurt controlo sus expresiones faciales como Blaine le habló de la conversación.

"Pero, no hablabas enserio. Realmente no matara a Lydia. Era sólo una amenaza, verdad?"

Blaine no dijo nada.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron. "Blaine?"

Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron negros. "Si trata de hacerte daño..."

"No, Blaine. No. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ella es un espectador inocente."

Inocente.

_Eso es lo que hace el mal. Mata a los inocentes..._

"Mira, Kurt. Soy malo".

Kurt se sentó. "No! No, no lo eres! Puedes optar por no ser malo. No dejes que tu padre te joda la cabeza, Blaine. No eres malo. No lo eres."

Blaine no parecía muy convencido.

"Soportaste el dolor para sellar nuestra conexión porque no deseas la capacidad de ser malo para mí. Me prohibiste seguirte después de la muerte si tu mueres primero. Eso fue un acto desinteresado. No eres malo, Blaine."

"No soy malo contigo, porque Te amo. Todos los demás es juego limpio. Especialmente a mi padre."

"Pero no Lydia. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto."

"Ella es una extensión de él."

"Y yo soy una extensión de ti. Ves cómo funciona. Déjala fuera de esto."

Blaine reflexionó sobre esto. Su rostro se iluminó de repente.

"No va a llegar a eso. Él enviará el dinero."

"Y si no lo hace?"

"Lo hará. Es una maldita gallina. Lo enviará."

"Pero si no lo hace?"

Blaine pensó por un momento. "Yo lo voy a matar. A él. No a ella."

Kurt no estaba seguro de si se trataba de un avance o no.

Se sentaron en silencio mientras Kurt miró a Blaine que estaba mirando al techo.

Blaine era malo?

Kurt no lo creía. Sí, Blaine podía hacer cosas malas. Cosas muy, muy malas. Pero no lo era todo el mundo? Su capacidad estaba aumentada debido a la oscuridad. La oscuridad era lo que hacía peligroso a Blaine.

Y de necesitar a Kurt.

El cielo calma al infierno.

* * *

Un mes después, Blaine recibió un gran depósito bancario de su padre seguido dos días después por una llamada telefónica de su madre. Ella estaba llorando, pero ella trató de contener las lágrimas en su voz.

"Has hablado con tu padre recientemente?"

"Sí. Hace unas semanas." Mierda. Acaso su padre le habló de la extorsión? Él realmente no quería que su madre lo supiera.

"Cariño, tu padre me llamó hoy para decirme que él... él... él está negándote. Te está negando y adoptara legalmente a Pete".

Por supuesto. Tiene mucho sentido. Su padre le había pagado a Blaine y lo sacaría de su vida y el fideicomiso seguiría intacto. Ahora podía dejar el dinero a su nuevo hijo.

"Está bien, mamá. Realmente no me importa."

"Pero, qué pasa con el fideicomiso?"

"Está bien. No necesito el dinero." Si su padre no le había dicho, se aseguraría que no lo hiciera.

"Lo siento tanto, Blaine. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que un día..." se fue apagando y se secó las lágrimas. Ella y James habían mantenido cordiales a lo largo de los años, pero con negar a su hijo la hizo sentir como si estuviera borrando sus más de 20 años de matrimonio. Blaine era lo mejor que podía provenir de su sindicato y James oficialmente lo tiraría a la basura. Se sentía como divorciarse de nuevo.

"Mamá, está bien. Realmente. Es lo mejor. Las cosas no iban a ser como eran cuando yo era pequeño. No hemos tenido una relación desde hace años."

"Lo sé. Solo esperaba que las cosas cambiaran."

"Las cosas han cambiado. Para mejor."

* * *

Esa noche, Kurt y Blaine fueron a Mike para cenar. Después de la cena, Kurt desapareció de la habitación con Samantha, mientras que Mike y Blaine se sentaron en la sala de conversación familiar.

Mike había pasado el último mes preguntándose qué había decidido hacer Blaine con el fideicomiso, pero él nunca pregunto. Su relación se fortaleció cada día más, pero Mike permitió que Blaine estableciera el ritmo. Sólo se inmiscuiría en lo que Blaine le permitía.

El corazón de Mike dolía como Blaine le habló de la conversación con su padre, las amenazas y el repudio. Era la primera vez que Mike vio la vulnerabilidad y los rastros de dolor en los ojos de Blaine. Se sentía honrado de que Blaine pudiera compartir esta emoción con él. Se sentaron en silencio mientras Blaine se quedó mirando hacia el espacio y Mike miró a Blaine. Mike finalmente se levantó lentamente de su silla y se sentó junto a Blaine en el sofá. Él puso su mano suavemente en el hombro de Blaine.

"Que se joda, Blaine. No necesitas un hombre como él en tu vida. Él no era tu padre. Era tu proveedor biológico. Eso es todo." Mike hizo una pausa y respiró hondo.

"Te quiero, Blaine y te considero mi hijo. Tú eres mi hijo perfecto. Y no porque eres oscuro o porque vas a ser un abogado. Es porque eres simplemente... Blaine."

Blaine lo miró fijamente. Cómo podía Mike pensar que es perfecto?

"No crees que soy malo por amenazar de muerte a la esposa de mi padre?"

"Estuvo mal que lo amenazaras, pero no creo que seas malo. Creo que vives con una fuerza de gran alcance muy oscura dentro de ti que te empuja a pensar de cierta manera y hacer ciertas cosas. Pero, también creo que eres lo suficientemente hombre y lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar esa fuerza y para tomar las decisiones correctas. Y cuando no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, tienes a Kurt".

Blaine asintió. Sí, Kurt. Su cielo.

"Te lo dije antes. Creo que no eres malo, Blaine. Creo que eres oscuro y a veces peligroso, pero no malo."

"Parecen los rasgos extraños que deseas en un hijo."

Mike sonrió. "Yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera."

* * *

**Yo sé que tomo bastante tiempo en que subiera este capítulo pero está bastante extenso… y si ven algún error díganme **


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31 **

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love__  
__You'll understand what I mean when I say__  
__There's no way we'r__e gonna give up__  
__And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams__  
__Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe__  
__-Harder and Harder to Breathe de Maroon 5-_

"Kurt Hummel diseños."

"Hummel diseños."

"KH diseños."

"La colección de Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt Hummel."

Tyler estaba acostado sobre su espalda, chupando una paleta. Se dio la vuelta y gritó: "Diseños lindos de Kurt!"

Kurt le lanzó una mirada de fastidio mientras Alan del trabajo, Samantha, Kent, Lake, Warren y Blaine rompieron a reír.

Tyler defendió su sugerencia. "Podría ser una línea de ropa para niños."

Kurt pensó por un momento. "En realidad, eso no es una mala idea." La añadió a la lista de su iPad. Tyler sonrió alegremente y volvió a chupar su paleta.

"Bueno", dijo Lake, "Creo que deberías quedarte sólo con Kurt Hummel diseños y usar la colección Hummel para una línea especial de ropa para hombre."

Kurt asintió. "Tengo la intención de hacer una colección de trajes para hombre, pero voy a llamarlo Collection Anderson por Kurt Hummel." Blaine sonrió en señal de aprobación.

Era un sábado por la tarde y todo el mundo había ido con Kurt y Blaine es pasar el rato y hablar de casa de diseño de Kurt. Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba finalmente sucediendo. Gracias al pago de su padre, Blaine tenía el dinero para financiarlo. Kurt había crecido en mareos mientras estaban sentados en la oficina de Kent discutiendo cómo organizar el dinero. Cuentas de servicio, cuentas de nómina, las reservas de efectivo. Kurt se obligó a prestar mucha atención porque sabía que tenía que saber todo, y quería saber todo. Habría sido fácil dejar que Blaine manejara las finanzas, pero Kurt estaba decidido a no hacerlo. El nombre en la puerta sería Kurt Hummel, así Kurt Hummel tenía que estar a cargo.

Pero, mientras miraba a los muchos ceros en las cuentas que Kent puso, Kurt sufrió una repentina pérdida de confianza y un ligero ataque de pánico. Esta era una gran cantidad de dinero. Un montón de dinero. Más dinero del que Kurt nunca había imaginado. Y Blaine estaba invirtiendo todo en el sueño de Kurt. Qué harían si esto no funcionaba? Y si nadie quería comprar su ropa? Y si era un fracaso total? Habría perdido la herencia temprana de Blaine. Todo ese dinero para nada.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Kurt, eres el mayor talentoso diseñador en esta ciudad. Confía en mí, será un gran éxito."

"No sabes eso. Sabes cuántos diseñadores no logran atrapar al público? En realidad, olvida al público. Vogue. Y si Anna Wintour de Vogue piensa que soy muy malo? Una palabra negativa de ella y estaré acabado. "

Blaine frunció el ceño. Mataría a la perra en su sueño. Decidió no mencionárselo a Kurt.

"Kurt, eso no va a suceder. Vas a ser increíble. Demonios, ya eres increíble. El resto del mundo no lo sabe todavía."

Kurt estaba agradecido por el estímulo y el apoyo de Blaine, sobre todo porque le resultaba difícil creer que Blaine estaba emocionado por la casa de diseño.

Blaine no estaba emocionado.

En el fondo estaba asustado por toda la cosa.

Pero a pesar de su temor estaba feliz de hacer esto por Kurt. Era el sueño de Kurt y Blaine no iba a detenerlo. La felicidad de Kurt significaba más para él que cualquier otra cosa. Sabía que las dudas de Kurt eran una pérdida de tiempo. Kurt iba a ser un éxito. Un gran éxito. Y cuanto más exitoso Kurt se convirtiera, más personas demandarían su tiempo. Blaine no tenía ganas de compartir su esclavo con el resto del mundo. Sin embargo, sabía que esto haría a Kurt feliz y quería a Kurt feliz.

"Está bien, así que es Kurt Hummel diseños. Dónde estará? Necesito saber dónde para reportarlo en el trabajo."

Kurt sonrió a Samantha. Su primer empleado. Samantha había accedido a servir como directora de marketing, modelo de la casa, a veces recepcionista y musa.

"Bueno, el edificio que quería ha sido alquilado, así que tengo que empezar a buscar."

Blaine frunció el ceño. "Qué edificio?"

"La galería de arte a unas cuadras. Estaba vacío desde hace meses, pero ahora estoy bastante seguro de que ha sido tomado."

"Todavía podrías ser capaz de conseguirlo. No te haría daño consultar con el propietario."

"Espera un minuto". Kurt agarró su bolso y rebuscó hasta encontrar la tarjeta de Jeremiah le había dado. "Aquí".

Blaine tomó la tarjeta y sonrió al leer el nombre.

Dan Randolph, Montiel Real Estate Company.

La familia Montiel le debía y era hora de pagar.

* * *

Mike se sentó frente a Andrew Montiel en un comedor privado en Smith. Estaba decidido a conseguir lo que su hijo quería, pero Andrew estaba siendo muy duro.

"Nos llevó una eternidad conseguir ese edificio arrendado. Dan acaba de presentar todo el papeleo el mes pasado. Ya le pagué su comisión. No puedo echar a un inquilino."

"Por supuesto que sí. Eres dueño de edificios por toda la ciudad. Sólo tienes que darle otro lugar."

"Por qué no buscas otro lugar?"

"Debido a que mi hijo... cliente quiere este edificio."

"Acabas de decir hijo?"

"Cliente. Mi cliente."

Andrew Mike le dio una mirada dura. Desde cuándo Mike tiene un hijo?

"Mira, Mike. Sabes que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí durante estos años. Realmente lo creo. Pero, esto es un favor que pides. Me va a costar dinero, tiempo, por no hablar seriamente de perder a un cliente".

"Confía en mí. Quieres hacer esto por mí."

Andrew se sentó y suspiró. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

"Qué vas a hacer con el edificio?"

"Va a ser una casa de diseño. Diseño de moda."

"Un proyecto de Samantha?"

"No. Un joven llamado Kurt Hummel."

Andrew tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa. Esto no tiene sentido.

"Mike... estás en un atasco? Le debes algo a alguien?"

Mike se echó a reír. Sabía que Andrew incursionaba en negocios secundarios ilegales. Se imaginaba porque su mente divagaba así.

"No. Te puedo asegurar que no es nada de eso. Este es el edificio que Kurt quiere y quiero ver que lo tenga."

"Pero, por qué?"

Mike miró a los ojos de Andrew. Debería decirle? Decirle acerca de su hijo? Estaba orgulloso de Blaine, y esperaba que lo presentara formalmente a sus amigos, pero en realidad no se había dado cuenta de cómo iba a hacerlo. El no podía solo decir, este es mi hijo. Podría?

"Cómo lo está haciendo Drew?"

Mike por primera vez vio a Andrew sonreír un poco ante la mención del nombre de su hijo.

"Lo está haciendo muy bien. Cuando lo enviaron a Italia el año pasado pensé que se iría de fiesta y estaría cogiendo por todos lados. Pero, en realidad tiene un trabajo. Está en alguna discoteca popular. Parece ser bueno en ello y realmente lo disfruta. Clarissa se mantiene quejándose de que regrese a casa, pero, francamente, espero que se quede allí. Es como que por fin se encontró a sí mismo o algo. Tal vez tenga un futuro, después de todo. "

"Cuando vas a dejar a Clarissa?"

Andrew sonrió tímidamente. "Seamos realistas, Mike. Amo a esa perra fastidiosa. No sabría qué hacer con una mujer que no gritara y maldijera todo el maldito día. Durante los últimos meses en realidad hemos estado teniendo sexo en lugar de con otras personas. Por primera vez paso en años. Diablos, no lo sé. Qué es una relación sana? Como se ve? Es diferente para diferentes personas? Ella me hace feliz. Incluso si es una perra 24 -7".

Ellos tomaron sus bebidas en silencio.

"Así que, vas a darme el edificio?"

"Dártelo? gratis?"

"Te lo agradecería."

"Diablos Mike. Estás pidiendo mucho. Primero quieres incurrir en los costos de romper un contrato de arrendamiento, molestar a un cliente, y todavía deseas el edificio gratis? mierda"

"Muy bien. Y me lo venderías por un precio inferior justo?"

"A menos justo para quién?"

"Menos justo para ti, por supuesto."

Andrew sacudió la cabeza con asombro. La audacia de Mike era realmente algo.

"Está bien. Yo ya digo qué. Voy a vendértelo por un precio ridículo si me dices porque es tan importante para esta persona Kirk tenerlo. Por qué es tan importante para ti?"

Mike estaba tranquilo. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Con el tiempo, tendría que explicar acerca de Blaine. Bien podría empezar con alguien que había conocido por años.

"Kurt, no Kirk, es el esposo de un joven llamado Blaine Anderson. Blaine va a ser mi heredero. Planeo dejar la empresa a él un día."

Andrew proceso esta información.

"Por qué reconozco el nombre?"

"Él es el joven que ayudó a Drew salir el año pasado."

Andrew asintió con la cabeza y luego se dio cuenta de que Mike había dicho la palabra marido.

"Espera... este chico al que le vas a dejar la empresa... es gay?"

"Sí".

"Por qué un gay?"

"No me importa una mierda si es gay. Él es brillante." Y mucho más.

Andrew lo meditó.

"Confía en mí, Andrew. Hacer esto es en tu mejor interés, así como el mío. Confío en Blaine completamente. Un día tus asuntos de negocios serán manejados por él. Sería bueno que sedas el suelo rápido para una buena relación de trabajo."

Andrew miró a Mike. Mike era uno de los hombres más inteligentes que conocía. Él confiaba en él y sabía que Mike no elegiría a cualquiera para dejarle su empresa. Además, él se lo debía y no sólo por Drew. Mike le había salvado el culo varias veces durante años.

"De acuerdo. Voy a darles el edificio. Tu pagaras por él y puede convertirse en tu heredero, lugar de diseño para su amante. Vaya, Mike. Un poco extraño."

"No extraño quedarse con una mujer que grita y te maldice todos los días."

Andrew sonrió.

* * *

"Blaine, voy a tropezar y caer."

"No claro que no. Sólo agárrate de mi brazo. No voy a dejarte caer. Nunca te dejaré caer, hermoso."

Blaine estaba llevando a Kurt con los ojos vendados por la calle.

Blaine estaba mareado. Apenas podía contener su emoción.

Mike había llegado a través de él.

Se había tardado cuatro meses en llegar a tener el edificio libre y limpio. Durante la espera Blaine había luchado por mantener a Kurt de elegir otra ubicación. Se había sentido mal por ser siempre negativo y encontrar algo malo en todos los edificios que Kurt quería, pero tenía que darle a Andrew y Mike tiempo para hacer las cosas. Sabía que había dejado a Kurt fuera varias veces, pero ahora finalmente podría darle lo que realmente quería. Si era posible, siempre le daría a Kurt lo que quería. Kurt nunca tendría que conformarse con menos.

"Cuánto falta?" Kurt estaba impacientando con los ojos vendados en las calles de Nueva York. En su loft era un asunto completamente diferente.

"Cerca de diez pasos."

Blaine abrió la puerta y lo condujo al interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Dirigió a Kurt a la mitad de la planta principal.

"Está bien. Quítatelo".

Kurt se quitó el pañuelo. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor y hacia abajo. Estaba de pie en medio de una gra que se habían trazado en el suelo de rosas rojas.

"Pero... Blaine... espera... esto es..."

"Bienvenido a la casa de Kurt Hummel diseños."

Kurt se volvió lentamente y miró a su alrededor el espacio.

"Pero... fue arrendado. No estaba disponible. Esto... Blaine... cómo?"

Blaine tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"Siempre voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para darte todo lo que quieras. Todo. No te mereces menos. Esto es tuyo, precioso." Dejó las llaves en las manos de Kurt. "Eres dueño de este edificio. Es tuyo."

Kurt lo miró en estado de shock. "Pero... Blaine. Yo... Como... cómo puedes permitir esto? Se trata de un edificio. Un edificio en la ciudad de NY. Esto tiene que costar por lo menos dos millones de dólares, si no más. Utilizaste todo el dinero de tu padre? "

"No, yo no use todo el dinero y sólo vamos a decir que tuve un muy buen precio. No te preocupes por eso. Ahora es tuyo. Todo tuyo. Puedes rehacer el interior de todos modos si quieres. Cualquier cosa que quieras, puedes hacerla. Es tuyo, precioso. Todo tuyo".

Kurt miró a su alrededor otra vez y luego echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

"Oh, Blaine! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!"

Blaine inhaló el olor de Kurt, y en ese momento sintió el más alegre sentimiento que jamás había sentido en su vida. La felicidad llenaba su corazón, su mente y su alma. Esto. Esto era todo lo que importaba en el mundo. Kurt, feliz y en sus brazos. Blaine se sintió superado por su alegría. Él sostuvo a Kurt con fuerza, su voz llena de emociones que fluían a través de él.

"De nada, precioso."

Kurt se apartó y miró en sus ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad de Kurt rodaron más rápido por su rostro al ver a Blaine parpadear para contener las lágrimas de los suyos.

"Oh, Blaine."

Blaine negó con la cabeza y parpadeó más difícil. Mierda. Él no iba a llorar.

"Yo... Yo sólo te amo tanto, Kurt. Tú lo eres todo para mí."

"Y tu eres todo para mí. Mi bello, oscuro, potente, amoroso maestro."

Kurt se inclinó hacia delante y suavemente rozó sus labios con los de Blaine. Acarició suavemente la lengua por el labio superior de Blaine y el de la parte inferior, chupando suavemente antes de deslizar su lengua en la boca de Blaine. Él puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Blaine, entrelazando sus dedos en sus rizos y lo atrajo hacia sí, profundizando el beso y haciendo que Blaine gimiera mientras su cuerpo se relajó contra Kurt. Ellos simplemente se besaron por un tiempo. Suaves besos profundos y cálidos, húmedos de pasión y amor. Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y tiró de él hacia la pared. Lo empujó contra ella y dio un paso atrás, mirando directamente a los ojos de Blaine mientras lentamente se desabrochó la camisa. Él no se la quito. Él la dejo desabotonada. Blaine encontró esto increíblemente sexy. Kurt se acercó y le susurró al oído. "Permita que su esclavo le de las gracias." Siguió mirando a los ojos de Blaine mientras desabrochó lentamente los pantalones de Blaine y cayó de rodillas. Tiró de los pantalones y los calzoncillos de Blaine abajo y lentamente deslizó su boca sobre la cabeza del pene de Blaine. No lo deslizo hasta el fondo. Él sólo se centró en la cabeza, deslizando hacia arriba y hacia abajo y girando su lengua. Blaine inhaló profundamente y cayó contra la pared, presionando sus manos contra la superficie lisa. Mientras chupaba la cabeza, Kurt apretó sus manos contra los muslos de Blaine y luego movió lentamente sus manos alrededor de las nalgas de Blaine. Él pasó los dedos por la línea del culo de Blaine antes de deslizar sus manos hacia atrás en torno a los muslos. Repitió este masaje lento, adelante y atrás mientras él continuaba solo chupando el glande. Blaine estaba rodando la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, y cada vez más fuerte mientras agarraba el cabello de Kurt más y más fuerte. Kurt mantuvo un ritmo constante hasta que estuvo seguro de que Blaine estaba a punto de estallar. Se quitó, se puso de pie, dio un paso atrás unos metros, y se volvió. De espaldas a Blaine, él seductoramente balanceaba sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante mientras se desabrochó los pantalones y trabajó lentamente sus jeans ajustados hacia abajo junto con sus calzoncillos. Luego retrocedió lentamente hasta que su culo se apretaba contra el pene de Blaine. Se echó hacia atrás, permitiendo que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro de Blaine y le susurró: "Llena mi culo." Blaine gimió y lentamente deslizó sus manos debajo de la camisa de Kurt, por su espalda y hacia el frente de su pecho. Pellizcó los pezones haciéndolo gemir y presionando su culo más duro contra el pene palpitante de Blaine. Blaine seguía acariciando los pezones de Kurt, escuchándolo respirar más y jadear bajo su tacto. Deslizó lentamente las manos hacia abajo al suave estómago de Kurt, por lo que las manos reposaran en su cintura. Se agarró de la cintura de Kurt y ambos dieron vuelta, empujando a Kurt contra la pared. Kurt apretó sus manos contra la pared y saco el culo. Blaine corrió lentamente las manos por el culo de Kurt y deslizó dos dedos dentro de él. Kurt gimió y empujó hacia atrás tanto como le fue posible con los pantalones en los tobillos. Blaine deslizó sus dedos dentro y fuera hasta que Kurt estaba gimiendo en voz alta. Quitó los dedos y muy lentamente empujo su pene en el culo de Kurt, una pulgada a la vez. Kurt trató de empujar su culo de nuevo en el pene de Blaine, pero Blaine lo mantuvo estable y mantenía ritmo de tortuga. Una vez que estuvo por completo dentro, salió lentamente y comenzó de nuevo. Kurt maldijo entre dientes. El ritmo era insoportable. Finalmente Blaine comenzó a deslizarse más rápido, hasta que estaba cogiéndoselo con firmeza, ritmo suave y constante. Sus gemidos eran suaves y sexys como se vinieron tranquilamente con Blaine fuertemente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt como Kurt se apoyó contra la pared. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos antes de ponerse los pantalones y volverse a vestir. Estaba oscuro, pero podían ver con las luces de la calle atraves de las ventanas. Se sentaron en los escalones que conducían arriba. Kurt puso su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y se quedaron en un cómodo, feliz silencio.

Kurt miró a su alrededor y suspiró con satisfacción. Blaine sonrió ante el sonido. Que sonido tan dulce.

"Dónde estaría si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido?"

"Qué?"

"Me pregunto dónde estaría ahora si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Si yo no hubiera estado trabajando en la tienda de mi padre ese día. Casi no estaba allí. Había pensado en una ráfaga de ir al centro comercial con Mercedes. A última hora decidí entrar e ir al centro comercial después. Qué hubiera pasado si no nos conocíamos? "

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No hubiera importado si no estabas allí ese día. Todavía nos habríamos conocido. Siempre has sido el único para mí, Kurt. Siempre. Siempre ibas a ser tú y nadie más. Nos hubiéramos reunido en algún momento, porque estamos destinados a estar juntos".

"Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Sólo lo estoy. Siempre has sido el único para mí. Siempre."

Kurt puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine y sonrió.

* * *

Las cosas rápidamente se volvieron una locura agitada.

Era octubre y Blaine estaba en el empujón final para terminar la escuela. Él se graduaría en diciembre y empezaría a tiempo parcial en la empresa en enero. Él estaba emocionado, pero sabía que lo difícil apenas comenzaba. Tuvo que pasar el examen en junio, y Mike quería que aprendiera todas las responsabilidades administrativas de la empresa antes de empezar de tiempo completo. Blaine necesitaba comprender horas facturables, registro, vigilancia fiscal y todo lo relacionado a la ejecución de una empresa exitosa. "Tenemos que hacer esto ahora, Blaine. Una vez que comiences el manejo de los casos, no tendrás que centrarte en estas cosas. Quiero que aprendas ahora para que entiendas la oficina. Siempre entenderás cómo contar tu dinero. "Blaine asintió con la cabeza. No veía la hora de contar el dinero. Planeaba contar un montón de él.

Mientras Blaine aprendía a contar el dinero, Kurt aprendió a gastarlo. Primero fue la remodelación del espacio. Kurt sabía exactamente lo que quería y cómo todo se debía lucir. Explicó minuciosamente su visión a los contratistas e insistió en la supervisión de todos sus movimientos. Había colores de pintura para aprobar, suelos, persianas, iluminación y mucho más. Kurt quería mantener su trabajo hasta el final del año, pero pronto resultó demasiado difícil. Él se resignó entre lágrimas. Otra vez dejaba a un diseñador en una sacudida, pero a diferencia de París, esta diseñadora estaba emocionada y feliz por él. Ella contesto su llamada con preguntas y consejos.

Además de obtener el espacio listo había una fiesta de lanzamiento oficial para planificar y bocetos para convertirse en trajes reales. Abrirán en mayo con una gran fiesta con un desfile de moda en el espacio.

Blaine frunció el ceño. "Mayo? Tiene que ser mayo? Tengo el examen en junio. Por qué no se puedes hacer esto en julio?"

"Debido a que en julio tendría que lanzar una línea de otoño. Tengo muchas ganas de empezar con el verano. Mayo es en realidad un poco tarde, pero puedo hacer que funcione."

Blaine no dijo nada más.

Los contratistas, trataron de supervisar la creación física de sus diseños. Él contrató a su primer empleado no amigo de verdad, una joven llamada Kelly Rogers. Kelly fue alumna de Parson que hizo los trajes de novio para Kurt y Blaine. Ella entendía plenamente la visión de moda de Kurt y tenía la capacidad de hacer que viniera a la vida con su máquina de coser. Ella y Kurt pasaron horas seleccionando, ordenando y comprando telas, botones, cremalleras y todo lo necesario para crear los 25 trajes para la fiesta de lanzamiento. Con un fuerte estímulo de Samantha, Kurt dio permiso a Kelly de contratar costureras adicionales y la puso a cargo de todo el proceso de creación del diseño.

"Hay que aprender ahora, Kurt. No puedes hacer todo y estar en todas partes. Tienes que contratar bien y confiar en aquellos que contrates."

Sin embargo, Kurt estaba por todas partes tratando de hacer todo.

Salvo cuidar de Blaine.

Kurt se fue temprano cada mañana para cumplir con los contratistas.

Blaine tomó café y un bagel en su camino a HWV.

Kurt llegaba a casa por las noches agotado y con trabajando. Él iba a ser tan absorto en la comprobación de las listas, enviando correos electrónicos y seguimiento de las cosas que no iba a pensar en la cena hasta después de que Blaine regresara a casa.

Blaine ordenaba comida, o se hacía mantequilla de maní y mermelada. Echaba de menos la cocina de Kurt, pero no dijo nada. A las 9:30 horas, se quedaba dormido en el sofá mientras estudiaba. Kurt se quedaba dormido en su escritorio en la parte superior de su iPad y muestras de color. En algún momento iban a despertar y tambalearse a la cama, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de uno al otro. Nada de sexo.

Al igual que en la escuela de derecho de sus fines de semana se convirtió en sagrados.

Los sábados dormían hasta el mediodía. Kurt haría el desayuno y alcanzaría el uno al otro en su semana. Entonces ellos hacían el amor y dormían un poco más. A veces salían con amigos, pero la mayoría de los sábados por la noche estaban en casa relajándose y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Como siempre, los domingos eran sexualmente intensos.

Kurt esperaba los domingos. Era el único día de la semana cuando completamente se dejaba ir y se permitía a sí mismo convertirse en someterse completamente a Blaine. Era mentalmente relajante para su condición de esclavo hacerse cargo y lo dejó a merced de Blaine. No había decisiones que tomar. No había discusiones que tener. Se trataba de Blaine. Y el sexo.

Blaine llamó el día de recordar y de reposición. Kurt recordó que a pesar de todo lo que sucedía todavía era esclavo de Blaine y Blaine reponía fuerzas para la semana.

Kurt reponía su fuerza también.

La fuerza en las manos de Kurt había comenzado a extenderse al resto de su cuerpo. Estaba cada vez más fuerte, más rápido y más potente. Podía levantar cajas pesadas con facilidad. Se movía más rápido y podía sentir una oleada de fuerza cuando se despertó por la mañana.

No mencionó los cambios a Blaine.

En su lugar, disfrutaba de estar envuelto en el calor, la intensidad erótica de sus sesiones de sexo del domingo. Sobre todo porque no tenían una posición nueva esclavitud favorita en base a su nuevo sexo en la silla.

Blaine estaba preocupado por la espalda de Kurt en la nueva posición sexual, por lo que se le ocurrió una alternativa. Él llamó al amigo de Lake, Desmond y lo hizo instalar una suspensión redonda y anillo torico por encima de su cama. Era un simple círculo atornillado en el techo. Desmond contempló su obra con orgullo.

"Seguro que no quieres una barra de suspensión? Podía arreglar todo el lugar para ti."

Blaine sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No. Voy a guardar tu número para cuando nos mudemos a un lugar que tenemos."

Ahora Kurt podía tumbarse en la cama y Blaine podía atarle las muñecas y los tobillos juntos y luego pasar la cuerda a través del anillo en el techo. Era mejor para la espalda de Kurt y lo hacía más fácil para él mantener las muñecas y los tobillos en el aire. Además de esto, Blaine ataría una cuerda desde los tobillos y las muñecas atadas de Kurt a su collar.

Sí, Kurt amaba domingos.

* * *

Un jueves por la tarde, Kurt se fue de compras. La inauguración del estudio fue de seis semanas y las cosas estaban locas, pero él quería cocinar la cena para Blaine. Valoró el hecho de que Blaine había sido increíblemente paciente los últimos meses. Sabía que Blaine extrañaba las comidas caseras y cupcakes franceses, por no hablar del sexo durante la semana. Pero a pesar de todo Blaine no se había quejado una vez. Había sido paciente, alentador y de apoyo. Cuando Kurt subrayo sobre el dinero que se gastaría, Blaine podría convencerlo de que estaba perfectamente bien y lo animaba a gastar lo que necesitaba. Blaine estaba ahora en la nómina de HWV y Mike había mantenido su palabra sobre el salario increíble. Blaine le aseguró que su sueldo era suficiente para cubrir sus gastos, y mucho, mucho más. Como cuestión de hecho, Blaine quería que se mudaran en el otoño. Habían dejado atrás el loft hace mucho tiempo. Blaine estaba listo para pasar a un estado del arte o un penthouse. Quería empezar a vivir una vida fantástica, de clase alta con su hermoso marido.

Kurt estaba en la sección de verduras estudiando la lechuga. No, no iba a hacer ensalada de esta noche. Parrillada de verduras. Haría la comida favorita de Blaine. Carne, verduras a la parrilla y...

Kurt se quedó inmóvil como una sensación de calor flotaba a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos por un momento. La sensación era familiar. Él abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Había una pareja joven recogiendo manzanas, y una mujer mayor estudiando los melones. Nadie lo miraba y parecía sospechoso. Enfocó su mente.

_Qué sucede?_

_Nada. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien._

_Estoy bien. Dónde estás? Estás bien?_

_Estoy bien. Estoy en Whole Foods._

_Qué está pasando? Tengo que ir a buscarte?_

_No, no. Estoy bien. Nada está pasando. Voy a preparar la cena para esta noche._

_Impresionante. Iré a casa temprano._

_Okay. Te amo._

_Yo también te amo._

Kurt miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. La joven pareja se había movido a la uva y la mujer mayor había desaparecido. Kurt respiró hondo y continuó comprando. Él debía estar cansado. Después de todo, él había estado trabajando sin parar durante meses. Su mente necesitaba un descanso.

* * *

Horas más tarde Blaine estaba caminando a casa desde el tren. Mike le había ofrecido el uso del auto de la empresa, pero Blaine se nego. Quería pasar el examen primero y convertirse en un empleado de tiempo completo de HWV. El servicio de coche era una ventaja definitiva para mantenerlo motivado. Él y Kurt estaban a punto de entrar en la vida que siempre habían soñado. Blaine un abogado y Kurt... bueno Blaine siempre había visto a Kurt como su marido se queda en casa, pero definitivamente no iba a suceder. Si los últimos meses fueron una indicación, las cosas nunca volverían a ser como eran antes de que Kurt comenzara a trabajar. Mientras que el pensamiento ponía a Blaine un poco triste, sabía que era lo mejor. Kurt estaba feliz y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Blaine decidió parar y comprar flores. No le había dado flores a Kurt en mucho tiempo y se las merecía. Sobre todo porque él estaba tomando tiempo para preparar la cena de esta noche. Blaine se detuvo en una tienda de floristería a pocas cuadras del loft. Crema, melón y rosas de color rosa. Colores a juego con la piel de Kurt. También compró una rosa roja. Esa era de la oscuridad. Giraba feliz en su interior.

A una cuadra del loft Blaine se congeló. Una sensación de calor flotaba a su alrededor. Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron un negros oscuros y fríos. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y examinó la calle. Un niño en un monopatín pasó zumbando por él. Una mujer que recorre un pequeño perro se dirigía hacia él. Al otro lado de la calle, una pareja de ancianos se paseaba a lo largo. Blaine se detuvo y se concentró.

_Qué pasa?_

_Estás en casa?_

_Sí?_

_Okay._

_Por qué? Qué sucede?_

_Nada. Estaré en casa en dos minutos._

Blaine siguió explorando la calle, pero no vio a nadie de interés y la sensación de calor se había ido.

Kurt lo recibió en la puerta.

"Estás bien?"

"Sí. Estoy bien. Esto es para ti."

Kurt sonrió. "Son preciosas. Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Tu... eres tú." Blaine sonrió y lo besó.

Ni mencionar la extraña sensación que habían experimentado.

* * *

Kurt se reclinó en su silla, cerró los ojos y trató de no hacer caso a las perras francotiradores que pasaban delante de él.

Samantha y Lakeeran de nuevo.

Habían estado quejándose entre sí desde hace dos semanas. Los argumentos acerca de la lista de invitados, que deben sentarse en la distribución de la habitación, y así sucesivamente. Kurt trató de mantenerse al margen de ello, ya que estaba preocupado por otros mil detalles, pero las cosas estaban fuera de control. El argumento de hoy fue sobre si el personal contratado para la fiesta sería capaz de anular las sillas y voltear la habitación después del desfile de moda. Lake estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar. Samantha pensó que estaba loco. En la parte superior de su alboroto, Kurt oyó gritar a Kelly a una pobre chica que había cosido un dobladillo muy corto.

Kurt se sentía agotado y abrumado. Faltaban cuatro semanas para la apertura. Esto iba a ser un gran éxito o un gran y costoso desastre.

"Necesito un descanso. Voy a conseguir un poco de té." No estaba seguro de si Samantha y Lake, incluso lo escucharon.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras a la cafetería y pidió un latte chai de vainilla. Mientras esperaba su bebida, sintió una sensación de calor rodearlo. Era igual que antes pero más fuerte. Echó un vistazo a la habitación. Algunas personas que trabajan en sus laptops. Un hombre y una mujer en una conversación profunda. Una mujer mayor que estaba sentada por la ventana...

Mirándolo fijamente.

Kurt le devolvió la mirada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y elegante. Llevaba perlas y pequeñas perlas y pendientes de diamantes. Llevaba un traje gris precioso de chanel. Ella le resultaba familiar. Buscó en su cerebro, pero no podía ubicarla. Ella le sonrió cálidamente y le hizo señas. Se tomaba su café con leche y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Cuanto más se acercaba, más fuerte era la sensación de calor. Era tan familiar. Por qué no podía recordarlo?

Ella sonrió. "Hola."

"Hola. Nos conocemos?"

Ella hizo un gesto hacia el asiento frente a ella. "No quiere sentarse?"

Kurt vaciló un momento y luego se sentó.

"Te conozco?"

La mujer habló en voz baja. "No, pero yo soy como tú."

"Qué?"

Poco a poco se levantó la manga y se echó la palma de la mano, dejando al descubierto el antebrazo. Por encima de la muñeca era un intrincado diseño. Se veía como un tatuaje, pero parecía más profundo, más brillante y más hermoso. Tomó a Kurt un momento hacer de la palabra escrita en una escritura cursiva elegante sobre un escudo de armas con una H en el medio.

Esclavo.

Los ojos de Kurt se encontraron con los suyos.

"Tú... tú eres..."

"Sí. Soy un esclavo como tú." Ella le sonrió.

Y mentalmente habló a su amo.

_Estoy con su esclavo._

_Bien. Mantelo allí y sigan hablando._

_Voy tras Blaine._

* * *

Blaine se puso de pie y se desperezó. Estaba harto de estudiar. Todo lo que había hecho durante tres años fue estudiar. Sin embargo, podía ver la luz al final del túnel. El examen estaba a sólo un poco más de un mes de distancia, y estaba listo. Él sin duda pasaría en su primer intento. Y entonces él se haría. No más escuela. Era hora de empezar a vivir la vida. Su hermosa, la vida maravillosa con su hermoso, maravilloso Kurt.

Kurt.

Maldición extrañaba a Kurt. Los últimos meses habian sido difíciles. Realmente difíciles. Francamente horribles. Kurt estaba siempre ocupado y agotado. Él estaba matándose para tener todo perfecto para la gran inauguración. Al igual que en la universidad, Blaine se sentía abandonado y descuidado, pero se obligó a no decir nada. Estaba decidido a no hacer o decir nada para quitarle la alegría a Kurt. A pesar de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos durante la semana.

Blaine miró su reloj. Poco después de las tres. Cerró su iPad y decidió tomar el día. Se iba por la casa de diseño y decirle a Kurt que lo dejara también. Era viernes. Ellos empezarían el fin de semana antes de tiempo.

Blaine comenzó a empujar las cosas en su bolsa.

La oscuridad empezó a hervir y saltar.

_Peligro! Estás en peligro! Hay otra fuerza oscura cerca!_

Blaine se congeló. Él estaba dentro de una sala de estudio privada en la planta superior de la biblioteca de derecho. Las habitaciones estaban sólo para uso de la facultad, pero, naturalmente, Blaine había convencido a la bibliotecaria que permitiera el acceso.

Miró a la puerta. Qué le estaba esperando en el otro lado?

* * *

El corazón de Kurt saltó. Otro esclavo. Alguien como él. Él había deseado y soñado con conocer a alguien como él, pero siempre descartado como poco probable. Pero allí estaba. Sentado justo en frente de él. Kurt estaba emocionado.

"Soy Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Yo... Jess."

"Cuánto tiempo has sido esclavo?"

"Oh por dios. Más de 50 años. Mi amo me capturó cuando tenía sólo 22 años."

"Yo tenía 18 años."

"18 dios, tan joven. Y... tú... tu amo es... un hombre?"

"Sí".

"Hmm. Eso es diferente. Nunca pensé que un hombre podía ser un esclavo. Te ha gustado? Eres feliz?"

"Oh, sí. No puedo imaginar vivir otra vida o ser tan increíblemente amado por alguien. Mi amo es maravilloso. Sí, es muy oscuro y puede ser bastante exigente a veces, pero él me consiente demasiado. Últimamente las cosas tienen. .. "

Kurt se detuvo.

La sensación de calor.

Por supuesto que era familiar.

Era cálido, suave y... eléctrico.

Al igual que Jace.

Miedo en rodajas a través de él cuando se dio cuenta exactamente quién era esta mujer. Jessica lo miró fijamente.

"Um, como has dicho que te llamas?"

"Jess".

"Jess qué?"

Su sonrisa vaciló un poco. "Sólo llámame Jess."

Kurt miró a los ojos. "Dime tu nombre completo."

Su sonrisa desapareció. Ella no dijo nada.

"Dime tu nombre completo."

"Jessica Harrington."

"Qué quieres?"

"Yo no quiero nada. Excepto hablar. No es muy a menudo que una se encuentre con otro esclavo."

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Mi amo tiene negocios en la ciudad. Naturalmente lo acompañé. Él nunca viaja sin mí. Tu entiendes."

Negocios en la ciudad.

Eso podría significar muchas cosas diferentes.

Tenía que advertir a Blaine.

Kurt comenzó a enfocar su mente cuando Jessica repente se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró firmemente su muñeca. Kurt jadeó como ondulaciones de choques de electricidad fueron a través de él.

* * *

Blaine se quedó mirando la puerta. No podía quedarse ahí para siempre. Puso su mano en el picaporte y cerró los ojos. La oscuridad respondió inmediatamente, preparándose para defender o atacar. A diferencia de épocas anteriores, la oscuridad se movía lentamente por el cuerpo de Blaine, como reemplazo su sangre, haciendo que su piel hirviera y sus ojos se encendieron su negro profundo. Blaine temblaba mientras luchaba por mantener el control. No quería llamar a Kurt. Tenía la esperanza de terminar con esto antes de que Kurt notara lo que estaba pasando

Poco a poco se abrió la puerta y se asomó. El pasillo estaba vacío, pero podía sentir la cálida sensación que flotaba en el aire. Era cálido y...

Un poco de electricidad crepitaba en el aire y lo golpeó en el pecho.

"No lo hagas. No te comuniques con tu maestro. Vamos a hablar y pasar tiempo juntos."

Kurt trató de quitar su brazo, pero Jessica apretó su agarre. Dos pueden jugar este juego. Kurt la agarró de la muñeca. Ella se quedó sin aliento por el calor y lo dejó en libertad sin demora. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y enojados.

"No tenías que hacer eso!"

"Tú empezaste! Por qué estás aquí en realidad?"

"Mi amo tiene negocios en la ciudad."

"Qué negocio?"

"No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo."

Ella suavizó su tono y expresión. "Por favor, Kurt. Lo siento yo no fui honesta acerca de quién soy, pero no importa. Es muy raro encontrarse con otro esclavo. Vamos a hablar y..."

Kurt se levantó. "Me voy."

"No! Por favor, quédate."

"Adiós."

Kurt salió corriendo de la cafetería. Entró en el callejón al lado del edificio y se concentró.

_Blaine? Dónde..._

Jessica lo empujó con una fuerza sorprendente para alguien de su edad.

"Aléjate de mí!"

"Deja de tratar de comunicarte con tu maestro!"

Kurt agarró la muñeca de Jessica, quemándola. Ella gritó.

"Dónde está tu amo? Por qué está aquí? Dime!"

Kurt aumentó el calor haciendo a Jessica a gritar de nuevo.

"Dime! Dime, ahora!"

Kurt de repente se dobló.

_Blaine!_

* * *

Blaine cayó hacia atrás, golpeando la pared. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, pasando muy cerca de la segunda corriente de electricidad dirigida a él. Se arrastró hacia atrás y recorrió el pasillo. No vio a nadie. Otra corriente de la electricidad crepitaba en el aire. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se puso de un pilar. Él se apoyó en ella y se concentró.

_Dónde estás?_

_En planta alta de la biblioteca de derecho. La única planta de la facultad._

_Ya voy._

_No! Alguien me está atacando!_

_Es Harrington están aquí!_

_Qué?_

_Kurt?_

_Kurt?_

* * *

Jessica se abalanzó sobre él y lo empujó contra la pared y tomo sus brazos con fuerza. Apretó, lanzando ondas de energía eléctrica. Kurt luchó para arrebatarse a sí mismo fuera de su alcance. Se las arregló para tirar de un brazo e inmediatamente llevo su mano a su cuello y lo apretó, asfixiándola y quemándola. Jessica se vio obligada a alejarse de él mientras ella luchaba por respirar. Kurt envolvió ambas manos firmemente alrededor de su cuello. Jessica se hundía lentamente en el suelo. La mente de Kurt estaba corriendo de miedo. Siguió apretando. Apretando... apretando...

Al igual que sus amos, los esclavos son capaces de asesinar.

* * *

"**Lo hará o no'"**

**bueno apenas salieron de una y ya tienen mas problemas :/**

**Alguien sabe como hacer esos collages que están de moda en photoshop ? bueno ponerles todo ese tipo de letras iconos y asi ?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Advertencia: esta capitulo contiene mucha violencia y sexo muy rudo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 32.**

_I'll fix these broken things__  
__Repair your broken wings__  
__And make sure everything's alright__  
__My pressure on your hips__  
__Sinking my fingertips__  
__Into every inch of you__  
__Cause I know that's what you want me to do__  
__-This Love by Maroon 5-_

* * *

Apretado.

Más duro.

Más caliente.

La mente de Kurt estaba corriendo. No iba a permitir que nadie se lastimara a su maestro. Esta perra tenía que morir. Él tenía que matarla. Tenía que proteger...

_Kurt! Kurt!_

La voz de Blaine rompió sus pensamientos. Kurt la soltó y Jessica cayó al suelo, tosiendo y respirando profundamente.

Bajo la mirada para verla y a sus manos, con asombro horrorizado.

Oh, Dios...

Casi la había matado.

Casi había matado a una mujer.

Una mujer muy fuerte y amenazadora, pero aun así...

Kurt se sintió horrorizado y confundido. Qué demonios estaba sucediéndole?

Jessica revolviéndose contra la pared, todavía seguía luchando por recuperar el aliento. Ella miró a Kurt con puro odio.

Jessica era cualquier cosa menos antigua.

Con el tiempo los esclavos ganan fuerza de sus amos, por eso los cambios en Kurt.

Jessica ha estado ganando fuerza durante más de 50 años.

No iba a decepcionar a su amo.

Ella saltó sobre sus pies y se abalanzó sobre Kurt, gritando y arañando su ropa en un esfuerzo por conseguir el contacto de piel a piel.

Kurt despertó de su momento de moralidad como el miedo y protección a Blaine se hicieron cargo. Jessica rasgó su camisa y presiono sus manos en el pecho, desatando olas calientes de electricidad. Él la agarró por las muñecas, quemándola al tratar de quitar sus manos de encima. Ambos estaban gritando de dolor, pero Kurt no estaba dispuesto a liberarla. Lucharon y lucharon entre sí, sus fríos ojos azules de hielo llenos de odio fuerte y fuego intenso.

_Kurt! Dónde estás?_

_Jessica! Qué demonios estás haciendo?_

Ambos se alteraron levemente por la voz de su amo, pero eso trabajo a favor de Kurt. Soltó las muñecas de Jessica y su espalda dio una palmada. El choque debilitó el agarre, pero no la soltó. Kurt agarró su moño y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

Y la golpeo de nuevo.

Y luego otra vez.

Vio caer al suelo, un rastro de sangre oscura manchando la pared. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente y respirando con dificultad. Se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Y luego se echó a correr.

Blaine oyó un grito enfurecido seguido por varias corrientes de electricidad que golpeaban el pilar en rápida sucesión de fuego.

Esto era una locura. No podía quedarse detrás de la columna para siempre y, francamente, no quería hacerlo. Él no era un maldito cobarde, pero no podía atacar a un enemigo que no podía ver. Con mucho cuidado se levantó y se asomó por detrás de la columna.

"Muéstrate!"

Saltó hacia atrás como cuatro flujos de electricidad iban hacia él. Okay. Eso fue una estupidez. Entonces oyó una voz profunda y suave.

"Los niños son tan excesivamente dramáticos!"

Blaine gritó. "Sólo los cobardes permanecen ocultos! Por qué no me enfrentas como un hombre?"

Silencio.

Blaine miró con cautela alrededor de la columna. Por un momento pensó que estaba mirando a Jace.

Jason Harrington era la imagen misma de su nieto, sólo que 50 años mayor. Tenía la misma altura que Jace y tenía los mismos ojos verdes penetrantes. Su cabello plateado fue obviamente una vez negro, su rostro tenía pocas líneas. Él se mostraba muy fuerte. Oscuro. Formidable.

Blaine lentamente salió de detrás de la columna. La oscuridad pulsaba con impaciencia contra su pecho.

_Atácalo! Mátalo!_

Todavía no.

"Por qué me atacas?"

"Por qué asesinaste a mi nieto?"

"Yo no lo hice! Jace me atacó! Su oscuridad se volvió hacia él y lo mató!"

"Mentiroso! Por qué su oscuridad regresaría a él para atacarte? No eras su esclavo!"

"Porque... él..." El ego de Blaine no le permitía admitir a un Harrington lo que otro Harrington le había hecho.

"Te juro que yo no maté a Jace!"

"Como la mayoría de tu tipo raro eres un mentiroso desviado!"

"No estoy mintiendo! Por qué te importa? Lo odiabas!"

"Yo no lo odiaba. Odiaba su estilo de vida repugnante. Una vergüenza para el nombre Harrington. Además..." Harrington sonrió maliciosamente.

"Cualquier excusa para asesinar es una oportunidad que nunca perdería."

Blaine saltó detrás de la columna como una corriente especial caliente de electricidad se elevó por el aire hacia él.

"Sal y pelea maricón!"

Mierda. Qué era exactamente lo que funcionaba? Sus pensamientos de dolor afectaban a otro maestro? No había sido capaz de atrapar a Jace la vez que trato de en los Hamptons. Podría usar su control? Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Blaine decidió que sólo había una manera de salir con vida.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó por completo la oscuridad.

Gritó como se adelantó en una oleada de calor de ebullición, consumiéndolo completamente; emocionada de estar libre de su control. Blaine saltó de detrás de la columna. Jason corría y saltaba para esquivar las olas de calor de fuego que ardían en el aire hacia él. Se dio la vuelta y rápidamente envió un flujo constante de electricidad hacia Blaine, como Blaine lanzó una corriente de fuego hacia él. Las dos fuerzas chocaron en el medio y enredados entre sí. Blaine aprovechó esta oportunidad para tratar de arrojar a Jason a un lado de la habitación. Para su sorpresa, funcionó. Jason salió volando por el aire y se estrelló contra la pared al lado del ascensor. Animado por este resultado, Blaine avanzó hacia él concentrándose en causar tanto dolor como fuera posible. Pero Jason era fuerte y con más experiencia. Absorbió el dolor y se las arregló para golpear a Blaine con una fuerte corriente de electricidad, enviándolo hacia atrás con un grito doloroso. Jason lo golpeó dos veces más mientras Blaine se apresuró a ponerse de pie y a cubrirse detrás de un pilar. Se sentó por un momento, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la electricidad picó su cuerpo y su piel se volvieron negros. Blaine centró sus pensamientos y Jason lo escucho gritar como él lo atacó con otra ronda de intenso dolor. Jason absorbió el dolor de nuevo, pero era difícil y la energía mental necesaria agotaba sus fuerzas. Blaine se centró más, el aumento la tortura. Jason se esforzaba para luchar contra el cuándo la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Kurt salió corriendo.

Jason sonrió.

Una red de electricidad se estrelló contra Kurt y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Se quedó allí gritando mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y vibraba por la fuerza.

"Nooooo!"

Blaine corrió hacia él. Jason lo golpeó con varias ráfagas calientes, enviándolo a estrellarse contra la pared. Kurt se desplomó en el suelo.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"

Una temperatura de ebullición espesa llenó la habitación. Jason creó un muro de protección eléctrica en torno a sí mismo. Blaine estaba gritando con furia salvaje, mientras trataba de poner a Jason en llamas. Sus pensamientos, finalmente rompieron el campo eléctrico, y Jason gritaba como si cuchillos de fuego atravesaran su cuerpo. Se las arregló para apuntar directamente al pecho de Blaine, disparando un dolor especial que él había desarrollado cruelmente durante años que se intensificó una vez que dio en el blanco. Los gritos de Blaine eran horribles. Se convulsionó violentamente cuando la propagación de quemaduras pasaron por todo su cuerpo y mente. Jason lo bombardeaba con descargas eléctricas y sonrió cuando el cuerpo de Blaine se movió y se contrajo a través de sus gritos torturados. Él podía ser viejo, pero todavía lo tenía. Mataría a este pequeño idiota y estaría de vuelta en Virginia a tiempo para la cena. Sólo tenía que esperar a que su hermosa Jessica llegara. Esperaba que sus heridas no fueran demasiado graves. Podía sentir su dolor. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Kurt. No. Torturaría y mataría al esclavo primero. Sí. Por supuesto. Haría que Blaine viera a su esclavo sufrir y morir. Jason detuvo los impactos en Blaine y lo pateó duramente sobre su estómago. Blaine gimió. Tanto dolor. Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo inmóvil de Kurt.

En ese momento, el ascensor se abrió y Jessica salió tambaleándose.

Blaine miró hacia arriba. Sólo le tomó una fracción de segundo.

Jessica gritó y cayó al suelo. Ella rodó alrededor gritando y llorando como ira ardiente de Blaine quemado a través de ella.

"No! Alto! Suéltala!"

Pero Blaine no se detuvo. En lugar de eso hizo algo nuevo. Algo que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer.

A medida que continuó torturando a Jessica, dividió sus pensamientos y se concentró en asfixiar a Jason. Jason cayó al suelo, con las manos agarrando desesperadamente su garganta mientras luchaba por respirar. Blaine envió oleadas de dolor a través de él. Jason tuvo problemas para absorber el doble ataque, pero era demasiado.

Blaine miró a Jason y Jessica con aturdimiento mortal. Él podía torturar a dos personas al mismo tiempo. Genial. Cerró los ojos y saboreó el sabor. Cálido, suave, dulce. Es tan delicioso. Y se sentía tan bien. Tan delicioso. Casi tan bueno como el sexo. Los mataría muy, muy lentamente. Sí. Asesinato. Mmmm. Asesinato.

Kurt se agitó con un doloroso quejido, sacudió a Blaine de sus pensamientos asesinos. Se arrastró hacia él.

"Kurt? Kurt? Estás bien?"

Kurt gimió. Owww. Su cuerpo le dolía con un dolor intenso. Poco a poco, se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras tomaba la vista inquietante de Jason y Jessica dando vueltas, gritando de dolor. En ese momento, Jason logró absorber la tortura y liberarse. De inmediato se dirigió a Kurt. Blaine se arrojó delante de Kurt, tomando el golpe.

"Suéltala, ahora!"

"Jodete! Ella morirá!"

"No!" Jason disparó hacia ellos. Blaine agarró a Kurt y salieron rodando de la línea de electricidad, pero Jason continuó sin parar. Blaine protegido a Kurt con su cuerpo mientras enviaba oleadas de fuego hacia Jason. Una vez más las fuerzas chocaron entre sí, llenando la habitación con un rugido atronador y sonido crepitante caliente.

Jason tenía experiencia y la oscuridad le dio la energía de gran alcance, pero su agotamiento fue creciendo. Su mente se destacó sobre el dolor de Jessica. No podía perder a Jessica.

Jason detuvo los ataques.

"Suéltala! Suéltala y terminare esto!"

"Se terminara con su muerte! Y la tuya!"

Kurt agarró el brazo de Blaine. "Blaine... no! No! Él está entregándose. Acéptalo."

Pero Blaine se perdió en la oscuridad.

_Mátala! Mátalos a los dos! Ellos merecen morir! Atacó a su esclavo! Él te atacó! Acaba con ellos!_

Quitó la mano de Kurt y la puso en Jason.

"No dijiste que cualquier excusa para asesinar es una oportunidad que no se debe perder?"

Blaine lanzó a Jason a través del cuarto y desató un fuerte dolor agudo, caliente. Se puso de pie sobre él y poco a poco aumento la intensidad. Sonrió al ver la cara de Jason retorcerse en agonía.

Kurt miró con horror. No. No podía dejar que Blaine asesinara a dos personas. Incluso si se lo merecían. Él miró a Jessica y su corazón se detuvo.

Ella no se movía.

"Blaine! Blaine Por favor! Alto!"

Blaine no le hizo caso.

"Blaine Para! Detente ahora! Por favor, maestro, por favor!"

Blaine se volvió hacia él. "Te ordeno..."

Kurt se adelantó y atacó a Blaine, lucharon en el suelo. No podía dejar que le diera una orden. Una vez que Blaine le diera una orden, Kurt tenía que obedecer.

A Blaine lo tomo completamente por sorpresa. Kurt se cernía sobre él.

"Por favor, Por favor señor! Alto! Alto! No los mates! Por favor!"

"Suéltame!"

"No! Por favor! Por favor señor! Mírame a los ojos! Debes parar! Por favor! Por favor! Escúchame! Por favor!"

De repente una voz alta, llena de desesperación llenó el pasillo.

Jason se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Jessica.

"No... No... mi hermosa... por favor mi hermosa... Abre los ojos, cariño. Por favor, abre los ojos!"

Los ojos de Jessica se mantuvieron cerrados.

Blaine se puso de pie y saltó. Puso de pie a Kurt y lo empujó detrás de él como los alejó de Jason.

Jason se puso de pie lentamente, con expresión de devastación y creciente ira. Sus ojos eran de color negro con pequeñas manchas de color marrón oscuro. Su cuerpo temblaba y radiante de calor y energía eléctrica. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió como un animal salvaje.

Blaine cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y se concentró más que nunca antes en su vida.

Jason comenzó a correr hacia ellos, pero cayó como un dolor aplastante lento atravesó su cuerpo, le quebraron las piernas. Lava hirviendo corría por sus venas y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, mientras que cuchillos calientes en rodajas rasgaron sus entrañas. Tenía la cabeza llena de un fuerte y agudo, insoportable, ruido, chirriante. Él lanzó un último grito horrible y entonces...

Silencio.

La oscuridad se arremolinaba alrededor del pasillo y sobre Jason y los cuerpos de Jessica antes de llegar a un descanso tranquilo dentro de Blaine.

Jason y Jessica Harrington estaban muertos.

Blaine se puso de rodillas, como un peso muerto. Kurt cayó a su lado. Miraron los cuerpos en frente de ellos en completo shock. Finalmente se volvieron el uno hacia el otro y envolvieron sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del otro. Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo. Temblando, cubiertos de sudor. Muy sorprendidos y cansados para moverse. Finalmente Blaine se echó hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Los ojos de Kurt se posaron en Jessica. Ella estaba de su lado, un brazo extendido hacia Jason. Su bolso estaba tirado a unos metros de ella. Kurt notó que algo se había caído. Poco a poco, obligó a su dolorido y asustado cuerpo a moverse.

Era una bolsa ziploc para el congelador. Dentro estaba la ropa que Blaine llevaba el día del ataque a Jace. Había sido enrollada con fuerza y metida en la bolsa. Kurt recordó cuán desesperadamente había buscado la ropa de Blaine ese día. Olió la bolsa. Olor a congelador. No era de extrañar que no pudiera encontrarla. Jace la había puesto en el congelador. El único lugar que Kurt nunca pensó en buscar.

Blaine miró la bolsa. Sabía por Kent que el condominio de Jace se había colocado en el mercado poco después de su muerte y, finalmente, se vendió hace seis meses. Sus ojos se dirigieron sobre el cuerpo de Jason. Un año y medio. Jason esperó un año y medio en busca de venganza. Fue una decisión inteligente. Blaine nunca lo vio venir.

Pasaron por el resto de la cartera de Jessica. Efectivamente había un pedazo de papel en el interior de su domicilio, la dirección de la empresa y de la casa de diseño. Blaine lo dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo. No había nada que les interesara en la cartera de Jason, pero había un montón de dinero en efectivo. Lo dejaron.

Blaine agarró su bolso, se aseguró de que tenía todo lo que se le había caído y tomó la mano de Kurt. Se fueron por las escaleras.

Kurt miró a su alrededor en el pasillo. Era un desastre. Los pilares estaban desconchados y quemados y había quemaduras en las paredes, el techo y el piso de fuego y electricidad. De repente se le ocurrió que nadie había subido a ver lo que todo el ruido que hacía. Cómo fue posible?

Lentamente bajaron los seis tramos de escaleras y salieron del edificio. Era un día hermoso y soleado de primavera.

Mientras estaban bajo el sol brillante, se dieron cuenta del desastre que eran. No había forma en que un taxi los recogiera. A pesar de su intenso dolor y agotamiento, se dirigieron a casa.

* * *

Apenas llegaron al loft.

Blaine abrió la puerta y tropezaron en su interior. La cama estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, pero cayeron al suelo. Sus manos, brazos y piernas se aferraron desesperadamente del uno al otro.

Dormían.

Toda la tarde del viernes, la noche y hasta el sábado.

No oyeron sus teléfonos celulares como Samantha y Lake llamaron para averiguar por qué Kurt nunca había regresado a la casa de diseño.

Ellos simplemente dormían. Nunca dejando que el otra se fuera. Su agarre no se debilito.

Ellos no se despertaron hasta el sábado alrededor de la 1:00 Aún en el suelo. Aún vestidos con la ropa del viernes. Se desnudaron lentamente, su cuerpo rígido y aún dolorido.

Fue entonces cuando vieron las cicatrices de la batalla.

Todo el cuerpo de Kurt estaba cubierto de moretones y rojo oscuro. No eran de forma circular. Eran más como rayas, como si alguien hubiera pintado sobre su piel.

Blaine se veía peor.

Mucho peor.

Su piel estaba cubierta de marcas de quemaduras negras. Cada golpe había dejado una quemadura negra o contusión negra profunda. En el centro de su pecho, desde el primer tiro y el tiro especial de dolor, fue el mayor golpe. Kurt se acercó y tocó levemente. Blaine hizo una mueca. Le picó dolorosamente.

Se quedaron bajo el agua tibia, abrazados. No usaron jabón ni toallas. Se quedaron allí, con los brazos envueltos alrededor del otro como el agua caía en cascada. Cuando terminaron, se secaron suavemente y se pusieron los boxers. Kurt se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama mientras Blaine presionó sus manos contra la pared, con los brazos extendidos, la cabeza hacia abajo, con los ojos cerrados.

Rompieron en llanto.

Kurt se puso a llorar. Sollozo grandes lamentos como el estrés de todo lo que paso se vino sobre él. La lucha, el estrés de los últimos seis meses, sus temores acerca de la casa de diseño, su abandono de Blaine. Lloró, lloró y lloró incontrolablemente. Cada gemido agónico corto en el corazón de Blaine, dolorosamente lo corto y lo llenó de ira y rabia.

Blaine gritó y tiro la mesa de la cocina. Lanzó las sillas de la habitación. Rompió el jarrón de flores. Tiró los libros y marcos. Kurt no se movió. Sólo lloraba y miraba a Blaine destruir el loft.

Cuando terminó su rabieta, Blaine cayó de rodillas en medio de la habitación. Respiraba con dificultad. Sus ojos eran negros y su cuerpo temblaba de adrenalina y una rabia oscura. Kurt se deslizó fuera de la cama, se quitó los calzoncillos, y se arrastró hacia él. Se arrodilló delante de él, presionando su frente a la de el.

"Tómame, maestro."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. No podía cogerse a Kurt. El cuerpo de Kurt se encontraba todavía con dolor y su piel es sensible al tacto. La oscuridad se arremolinaba en un apretada, rabia suave. No podía cogerse a Kurt. Él acabaría matándolo con su pene.

Kurt le suplicó con ojos desesperados y llenos de deseo oscuro. "Por favor. Te necesito." El cuerpo de Blaine temblaba más. Negó con la cabeza. "Yo-yo no puedo. No así. Yo... Estoy demasiado..." Blaine tragó saliva. Mierda. Quería aplastar a Kurt. Destruirlo con su pene y luego ponerlo de nuevo junto sólo para aplastarlo de nuevo. Kurt colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Blaine y lo miró a los ojos. "Lo sé. Confía en mí. Lo se, por favor. Te necesito. Te necesito tanto y tú me necesitas. Necesitas esto. Cógeme, amo. Puedo soportarlo. Soy tu esclavo. Me has entrenado. Puedo soportar cualquier cosa que me hagas. Por favor, señor, por favor? "

Blaine quería resistir. Realmente lo hizo. Pero Kurt sabía cómo hacer que eso fuera imposible. Cerró los ojos, relajó su mente y permitió que su esclavitud a tomara por completo su cuerpo y su mente. Se dio la vuelta y se inclinó. La frente pegada al suelo, las muñecas alineadas por los tobillos. Su culo en plena exhibición frente a Blaine. Kurt sabía que su plena esclavitud era una fuerza de disparo para el dominio de Blaine. Él le habló mentalmente.

_Me someto a ti maestro. Soy tuyo has lo que quieras._

Imposible resistirse.

Blaine se lanzó hacia delante, agarró a Kurt por la cintura y lo levantó. Se quitó los calzoncillos y tomó a Kurt, lo llevo a la pared. Blaine lo estrelló contra la pared plana y se sumergió en su culo. Kurt gritó desde las dolorosas quemaduras en la espalda y la entrada brutal de Blaine. El miembro de Blaine estaba duro como roca y caliente. Él gruñía y rugía como un animal como él golpeó brutalmente a Kurt. Cada impulso fue severo y agotador e hizo a Kurt gritar más fuerte que el anterior. Trató de no rayar espalda magullada de Blaine, pero pronto fue tan perdido en la vertiginosa mezcla de dolor y placer, que se olvidó de tener cuidado. El dolor de las uñas de Kurt en la espalda alimentó la furia oscura que fluía a través de Blaine. Se estrelló contra Kurt duro y feroz a su vez hizo a Kurt gemir y enterrando más profundo sus uñas.

Se quedaron atrapados en esta rutina hasta que Blaine de repente salió de Kurt y lo arrastró a la cama. Empujó su boca abajo primero, con las rodillas dobladas y lo golpeó con su pene en su agujero rojo, devastado. Envolvió a Kurt firmemente bajo su control, atrapándolo en esta posición, y cruelmente se lo cogió. Kurt gemía y gritaba con cada golpe en el culo. Kurt no pidió o espero por el permiso para venirse. Él corrió con fuerza, disparando semen sobre las sábanas. Blaine no se vino, ni se detuvo. Siguió cogiéndose a Kurt a un ritmo vertiginoso. Kurt sabía que esto no iba a terminar pronto.

Y no lo hizo.

Blaine continuó impulsándose en él. Sus caderas no disminuyeron o detuvieron. Kurt alternó entre llorar, suplicar y no poder hablar. Fue un ciclo impulsado por la sumisión completa de Kurt y el dominio oscuro de Blaine.

"Oh... por favor... amo... por favor... misericordia... te lo ruego... misericordia."

"Los esclavos no reciben misericordia. Los esclavos sólo tienen verga. Toma, esclavo. Toma cada centímetro. Hasta el culo y luego en la garganta."

Kurt asintió obedientemente. "Sí... señor. Sí... puedo tomarlo. Me lo llevaré. Todo."

Y Blaine siguió jodiendoselo.

Finalmente Blaine explotó con un oscuro y aterrador grito de pasión cruda y rabia. Su semen era caliente, espeso y abundante. La sensación de que fluía en el culo, hizo gritar a Kurt y trato de moverse, pero el férreo control lo mantuvo en su lugar. Se sorprendió cuando sintió un gran vibrador ser empujado dentro de él. Él gimió ante la intrusión gruesa en su culo muy dolorido y crudo, pero el gesto alimentó su sumisión.

Blaine no lo soltó. En cambio, él se paseaba por el loft como un animal enjaulado. Cogerse a Kurt había sido útil, pero todavía estaba lleno de adrenalina oscura y ligera paranoia. Control. Necesitaba sentir el control dominante. El control dominante siempre le hacía sentirse seguro. Miró a Kurt, todavía de rodillas sobre la cama, con el culo lleno de semen con el vibrador firmemente en su lugar. Kurt iba a la deriva en el sueño. Estaba agotado de nuevo. Blaine se acercó a la cama y lo dejó en libertad. Kurt cayó, en su estómago y su pecho quedo recubierto por su semen. Blaine lo dejo descansar un minuto antes de ordenarle bajarse de la cama. Kurt lentamente se bajó e inmediatamente se arrodilló frente a Blaine, su frente al piso, las muñecas por los tobillos. Los ojos de Blaine ardieron mientras comenzó a crecer con fuerza de nuevo. Cambió las sábanas.

"Levántate esclavo." Kurt inmediatamente se trasladó hasta las rodillas. Blaine se arrodilló delante de él y suavemente lamió el semen cubriendo el pecho de Kurt. Besó suavemente todas las marcas de quemaduras en la piel de Kurt. Kurt se relajó bajo los besos suaves y estaba casi dormido cuando Blaine terminó. Se tumbaron frente el uno del otro y se durmieron.

* * *

Se despertaron el sábado por la noche. Kurt todavía tenía el vibrador dentro de él y Blaine no tenía intenciones de quitárselo. Le gustaba que Kurt tuviera su culo lleno de su semen.

Se quedaron en silencio, en posición de cuchara. A pesar de la contusión y ardor en el pecho, Blaine abrazo a Kurt contra él. Sus brazos y piernas se envolvieron alrededor de él en una retención de aplastamiento. Kurt no se quejó. Podía sentir el calor de Blaine y sintió su necesidad de control. Cómo iban a recuperarse de esto? El momento no podría haber sido peor. En cualquier otro momento, Kurt simplemente se hubiera quedado en casa, de rodillas, cuidando de Blaine. Pero ahora... la casa de diseño abriría en tres semanas. Él todavía tenía un montón de cosas que hacer. No podía ser esclavo de Blaine. Tenía que ser CEO de una empresa. La culpa se pasaba a través de él. Era un terrible esclavo. Dónde estaban sus prioridades? Se quedó allí sintiéndose culpable cuando un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza.

"Van a desaparecer?"

Blaine sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Kurt.

"Creo que las tuyas si. No sé de las mías."

Kurt estaba alarmado. "Por qué las tuyas no?"

"Porque soy un maestro. Es por eso que los mías son negras, no rojas púrpura como la tuyas. Agregando la humillación."

"Pero ganaste. Los asesi..." Kurt se detuvo.

Blaine se puso tenso. "Sí. Eso puede hacer la diferencia."

Maldición. Kurt no había querido decir nada. Todavía no. Estaba preocupado por la mente de Blaine. Él ya tuvo problemas con la idea de que él era malo. Ahora su cuenta de asesinato era de 3 y sólo tenía 24 años. Por supuesto, cada uno merecía ser asesinado. Siempre había sido en defensa propia. Kurt esperaba que Blaine pudiera ver eso.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que se moría de hambre. Trató de cambiar de puesto en los brazos de Blaine, pero Blaine apretó su agarre. Kurt se estremeció por el contacto con su piel, pero Blaine no debilitó su agarre firme.

"Maestro, tengo que hacer la cena."

"No. Vamos a pedir una pizza. Necesitas descansar." Porque tengo que te tengo que coger de nuevo. Necesito darte muchas, muchas más veces antes de la mañana del lunes.

Blaine había estado pensando en la misma línea como Kurt. Ellos no tenían el lujo de tomarse su tiempo para recuperarse de lo que había sucedido. Blaine tenía el examen en unas pocas semanas. La apertura de Kurt era en tres semanas. Tenían vidas ocupadas y las personas dependían de ellos. El pensamiento molesto a Blaine. Kurt no debería tener una vida muy ocupada. La vida de Kurt debería ser cuidar de él. El marido se queda en casa. Esta era la razón por la que los esclavos no trabajaban. Su trabajo consistía en cuidar a sus amos. El pensamiento se arremolinaba alrededor de su mente, la mezcla con la adrenalina oscura a fuego lento y la paranoia flotando en su cabeza.

Kurt podía sentir el aumento en la temperatura del cuerpo de Blaine. Mierda. Olvídate de la comida. Tenía que alimentar a Blaine. Tenía que darle de comer tanto como fuera posible durante las próximas 24 horas.

Kurt trató de liberarse del agarre de Blaine, pero fue imposible.

"Maestro, por favor tómame otra vez."

Blaine gruñó y apretó su pene contra el culo de Kurt.

"Por favor, señor. Cógeme como me necesitas. Como si necesitara que lo hicieras."

Esta vez Blaine no intentó resistirse. Tomo a Kurt y lo levantó de la cama y lo arrastró a la barra de sexo en la silla. Kurt gimió en silencio. Su culo estaba ya destrozado, con un inmenso dolor. Esto iba a matarlo. Él obedientemente agarró la barra y sintió el control de Blaine unir sus manos. Blaine sacó una cadena de plata y unió su cuello con la barra, dejando un poco de holgura. Kurt sacudió un poco la cabeza. Cuándo compro Blaine una cadena? Ellos siempre utilizaban cuerdas o bufandas. No tenía tiempo para pensar en esto porque se dio cuenta de sus tobillos estaban siendo encadenados a la silla. Dónde estaba la barra de separación? La idea fue descartada como Blaine quito el vibrador y bajó el culo de Kurt casi a su pene. Kurt gimió y trató de prepararse a sí mismo. Fue inútil. Blaine lo tomo sin descanso. La oscuridad se arremolinaba a su alrededor y los apretó más y más cerca. La mente de Kurt pasó a una nebulosa, pesadilla, pero en estado de ensueño. Estaba siendo torturado por el enorme, caliente pene de Blaine conduciéndolo, pero él no quería que el castigo se detuviera. Todo era demasiado sensible, pero aun así no quería que Blaine se detuviera. No es que Blaine tuviera alguna intención de detenerse. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en golpear a Kurt hacia abajo sobre él tan brutal como fuera posible mientras que se lo jodia lo más fuerte posible. Kurt tendría que quedarse en casa porque no sería capaz de caminar.

Kurt había desaparecido por completo. No tenía la menor apariencia de pensamiento o claridad. Sólo podía sentir. Siente el atornillado constante en su culo y el ciclo de acumulación y la erupción que atrapó su pene. No tenía ni idea de cuántas veces se había venido, pero sabía que Blaine no se había venido una vez. Cómo era posible?

Kurt no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo Blaine se lo cogería. Se desmayó dos veces antes de que Blaine finalmente golpeara su orgasmo. Fue fuerte y caliente y Blaine se salió temblando violentamente. Kurt se dobló en los brazos de Blaine. Blaine lo dejo suavemente en el suelo. Kurt estaba de rodillas, apoyándose contra la pared. Todavía estaba encadenado a la barra y la silla. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de semen y sudor y respiraba con rapidez. Blaine dio un paso atrás y lo miró. Vio cómo su semen goteaba en el interior de los muslos de Kurt. Kurt lo miró como un esclavo capturado y azotado.

Blaine lo dejó allí.

Se miró en el espejo. Parecía un leopardo manchado. Se sintió más tranquilo y fuerte, pero los moretones le molestaban.

_Has derrotado a tu enemigo. Los moretones son signos de una feroz batalla. Debes sentirte orgulloso._

Blaine ignoró a la oscuridad. Sí, los había matado. Ellos merecían morir. Miró a Kurt. Sólo deseaba matar a Jason antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle daño a Kurt. Había permitido que otro maestro lastimara a su esclavo.

_No fallaste. Protegiste a Kurt y destruiste a tus atacantes. Este es un momento en el que no fuiste un maestro débil. Esta la casa de diseños y Kurt corriendo por todos lados..._

Cállate!

La oscuridad se arremolinaba furiosamente, pero permaneció en silencio.

Blaine ordeno pizza y luego se arrodilló delante de Kurt. Se había quedado dormido en la pared. Blaine lo desencadenó y lo llevó a la cama. Él lo besó suavemente y le acarició los moretones. Los moretones rompían su corazón, especialmente cuando Kurt se estremeció levemente en su sueño.

Blaine dejó dormir a Kurt hasta que su comida llegó. Mientras esperaba comenzó a limpiar el loft. Barrió el vaso y enderezó los muebles. Cuando llegó la comida, despertó suavemente a Kurt. Kurt miró a su alrededor, un poco aturdido y confuso. Se lo habían cogido sin sentido. Se sentó en la cama. Blaine se recostó contra el cabecero, mientras que Kurt yacía sobre su estómago. Comieron en silencio hasta que Blaine habló.

"Háblame de Jessica".

Kurt sintió una oleada de tristeza. No estaba triste porque estaba muerta. La perra merecía morir. Pero estaba triste por la pérdida de la única esclavo que había conocido.

Le dijo a Blaine de la cafetería y el ataque en el callejón. Blaine escuchó atentamente mientras Kurt describía como estaba ahogándola. Tomó una mano de Kurt y se quedó mirando su palma. Él miró directamente los ojos de Kurt.

"Ha estado creciendo más fuerte?"

Kurt se sonrojó. "Sí".

"Sólo tus manos?"

Dudó. No podía mentirle a su amo.

"No. Todo mi cuerpo."

La cabeza de Blaine cayó contra la cabecera y cerró los ojos.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Kurt trató de tranquilizarlo. "No estoy cada vez más oscuro, Blaine. Sólo más fuerte y más rápido. Me siento más..." Kurt se detuvo. No quería utilizar la palabra poderoso.

"Más en el control." Mierda! No, tampoco era la palabra correcta.

Blaine frunció el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Más en control de qué?"

"Mi cuerpo. Más en control de mi cuerpo. Es como que puedo hacer más. Tengo más energía y puedo hacer las cosas. Es una buena cosa. Con todo lo que pasa con la casa de diseño y lanzamiento de mi sello, necesito toda la energía que se pueda obtener".

Blaine no dijo nada. Kurt se hacía más fuerte. Cuánto tiempo antes de que él comenzara a ponerse más oscuro? Lo suficientemente oscuro para matar.

Se sentaron en silencio. Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine.

"Creo que finalmente ha terminado."

"Qué ha terminado?"

"Amenazas. Las personas siempre tienen para nosotros. Siempre hemos tenido que luchar. Phil, tu padre, Jace. Creo que todas nuestras amenazas finalmente se han ido."

Blaine no dijo nada. Tal vez Kurt tenía razón. Suponiendo que el padre de Jace no viniera a buscarlos. Habían matado a los padres del hombre y habían estado presentes en la muerte de su hijo. Blaine negó con la idea de su cabeza. Jack Harrington no era oscuro. Él no iría a buscarlos.

"Cómo es que nadie nos escuchó?"

"Eh?"

"La pelea en la biblioteca. Cómo es que nadie subió para averiguar lo que estaba pasando?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Creo que la oscuridad tiene una manera de manejar las cosas de esa manera."

"Qué pasa con el daño?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no lo sé, Kurt y, francamente, no me importa. Me alegro de que estés vivo. Si algo te hubiera sucedido..." Blaine negó con la cabeza. Él se mataría si algo le pasara a Kurt. Él mandaría la oscuridad para encenderlo y matarlo.

Kurt pensó en la orden que Blaine le dio para vivir. "Si te pasa algo quiero que me dejes morir".

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No. Tu vivirás y diseñaras y vestirás al mundo con ropas hermosas."

"Y estaré solo y miserable."

Blaine no dijo nada. No quería que Kurt supiera acerca de su trato con la oscuridad de liberarlo.

* * *

Pasaron el resto del sábado y parte del domingo en la cama. Para sorpresa y alivio de Kurt, Blaine no se lo cogió. Ellos sólo hicieron el amor. Kurt se mantuvo totalmente esclavizado y extremadamente sumiso, alimentando el control de Blaine. Por primera vez en la historia, Blaine encadeno a Kurt a la pared antes de que se quedaran dormidos. Enlazo una cadena al cuello de Kurt a una barra que había instalado en la pared junto a la cama. Había suficiente holgura para que Kurt se moviera y envolvió la cadena de tal manera que no se enrollara alrededor del cuello de Kurt y asfixiarlo durante la noche. También hubo un cierre a presión que se podía abrir fácilmente con un tirón duro en caso de que hubiera un incendio u otra emergencia. Kurt estaba sorprendido, pero no dijo una palabra. Cuándo Blaine instalo la barra y por qué, por qué, por qué estaba tan excitado por estar encadenado? Cuanto más Kurt miró la cadena, más difícil se volvía. Blaine notó su erección y sonrió. Rápidamente se deslizó hacia abajo y se tragó el pene de Kurt. Lamió y chupó hasta que Kurt se vino con un grito agudo y ruidoso. Blaine tragó saliva y volvió a la cama para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su bello esclavo. "Te amo, precioso. Eres simplemente divino."

Kurt ya estaba dormido.

El domingo por la noche, Blaine estaba completamente tranquilo y relajado. La oscuridad se había instalado en silencio, satisfecho de que Kurt y Blaine estaban a salvo, feliz por los asesinatos, y amaba la sumisión de Kurt. Mientras yacían en la cama la noche del domingo, discutieron su futuro, decidiendo a no detenerse en el horror del viernes.

"La inauguración va a ser fantástica, Kurt. Has trabajado muy duro. Todo va a estar bien."

"No puedo esperar para que hagas el examen. Sé que va a pasar y luego se terminara el estudio. No más estudios. Estoy harto de tu estudio."

Blaine sonrió. "Me comprometo a no abrir un libro nuevo. Excepto para Vogue. Estoy deseando ver la ropa de moda."

Kurt sonrió. "Espero llegar a Vogue."

Blaine lo besó suavemente. "Lo harás."

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Kurt se dispuso a salir a la casa de diseño y Blaine para HWV, pero mientras estaban junto a la puerta, se encontraron a atreverse a decir adiós. Blaine sintió una súbita oleada de proteccionismo, mientras que Kurt sintió una oleada de miedo.

"Dime cuando llegues a la casa de diseño." Kurt asintió. Blaine lo miró a los ojos. "Estamos bien, hermoso. Todo está bien." Kurt asintió con la cabeza, pero todavía parecía asustado. Era fácil hablar de que las cosas estaban bien cuando estaba acostado seguro en los brazos de Blaine. Ahora tenía miedo de salir del loft.

Como Blaine espero que una vez que Kurt llegara a la casa de diseño y comenzara a trabajar, su miedo desapareciera. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para tener miedo.

Al final de la semana las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Kurt se sentía loco y estresado y Blaine estaba trabajando y estudiando en HWV. Él no tenía intención de volver a la biblioteca de leyes. Los cuerpos de los Harrington fueron encontrados la noche del ataque, cuando el bibliotecario subió a hacer una comprobación final para los visitantes antes del bloqueo para la noche. El periódico de la escuela informó algunos detalles. Se encontraron los cuerpos de dos personas mayores. Las cámaras de seguridad de la biblioteca habían sufrido un problema eléctrico ese día, así que no había imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad disponibles. La seguridad de la policía y de la escuela no tenía idea de lo que pasó. Era un misterio.

* * *

La semana previa a la fiesta fue locura. Lake y Samantha estaban constantemente luchando, Kelly estaba gritándoles a las costureras y modelos; Alan estaba gritando en el cabello y maquillaje de los artistas, mientras que Warren le gritó a las luces. Kurt estaba dispuesto a matar a todos y cancelar toda la cosa.

El miércoles por la tarde alrededor de las 5:00 pm, Blaine le habló.

_Necesito que vuelvas a casa._

_Por qué? Qué ocurre?_

_No pasa nada. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa._

_Tienes alguna idea en medio de que estoy? Lake y Samantha prácticamente casi llegaron a las manos hace unos minutos y..._

_Te ordeno que regreses a casa. Ahora._

Sí señor.

Lake y Samantha se detuvieron de insultar a los demás al ver a Kurt en dirección a la puerta.

"A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que ir a casa."

"Por qué? Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Blaine necesita que vaya a casa. No regresare los veré mañana."

Observaron a Kurt salir.

Samantha negó con la cabeza. "Blaine va a tener que conseguir más de él. Después del viernes Kurt va a estar en gran demanda. Espero que Blaine pueda manejarlo."

Lake hizo un gesto con la mano. "Van a estar bien. No es que yo culpe a Kurt. Quién no dejaría todo por un hombre como Blaine."

Samantha sonrió. "Pensé que tenías novio. O es que todavía eres la ramera de gayland?"

"Lo tengo, perra celosa. Sólo estaba diciendo."

"Como de costumbre, no decías nada vale la pena escuchar. Es un talento de los suyos."

"No te enojes conmigo porque sigues estando patéticamente sola. Lo Prometo. Un día, algún hijo de puta va a llegar y te casaras con el dinero de tu padre. No te preocupes."

"Sabes todo acerca de chupar una verga, verdad Lake? Después de todo, has chupado todas..."

Y la batalla continuaba...

* * *

Mientras caminaba a casa, Kurt se preguntó qué estaba pasando. Blaine rara vez le había ordenado hacer algo. Especialmente en los últimos meses. Tal vez por fin la paciencia se le había terminado.

Kurt abrió la puerta del loft, entró y gritó.

"Monique! Etienne!"

Kurt corrió con sus brazos abiertos. Él empezó a saltar arriba y abajo.

"Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Etienne le sonrió. "No tendrás una gran fiesta este viernes?"

"Sí, pero... vinieron desde Francia para la apertura?"

Monique le tomó la mano. "Por supuesto que sí. Hemos venido a ayudarte."

Kurt los abrazó otra vez. "Oh, gracias! Pero... el dinero... No puedo creer que gastaron todo ese dinero para venir. Dónde se quedaran? Pueden quedarte aquí si es necesario." Lanzó una mirada a Blaine, pero Blaine le sonrió.

"Tu malditamente asombroso esposo, Kurt. Pagó por nuestros boletos de avión y nuestro hotel." Etienne volvió hacia Blaine. "Gracias de nuevo, amigo. Muy generoso de tu parte."

Blaine sonrió. La reacción de Kurt hizo que valiera la pena cada centavo.

Durante la cena Kurt dijo todo sobre Kurt Hummel diseños. También les ofreció dos puestos de trabajo. Monique le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. "Gracias, Kurt, pero no estamos dispuestos a abandonar París. Tal vez cuando se inicie la división en París de Kurt Hummel diseños."

Regresaron al loft para las bebidas. Mientras bebían vino, Kurt les habló acerca de Harrington.

Blaine escuchó desde la cocina donde preparaba una bandeja de queso y galletas. Esta fue la verdadera razón por la que había llamado Etienne hace dos semanas y había tomado medidas para que pudieran hacer el viaje. Sabía que Kurt necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera él sobre lo que había sucedido. Monique y Etienne eran los únicos en los que podían confiar en esa conversación.

Etienne entró en la cocina.

"Estás bien, Blaine?"

Blaine apreciaba su preocupación, pero en realidad estaba bien. Bien o mal, el asesinato se sentía bien con él y la oscuridad lo amaba. Esto lo hacía maligno? Podía ser. Pero no era como si iniciara. Lo había terminado.

"Sí, estoy bien."

Etienne negó con la cabeza. "Tú y Kurt parece que pasaron por un montón de demonios. Espero que este sea el último."

"Yo también, Etienne. Yo también."

* * *

Abriendo la noche de fiesta de lanzamiento.

Kurt era un desastre.

Blaine estaba en calma, apoyándolo y amándolo.

"Va a lucir hermoso sin importar el outfit que elijas. Sólo tiene que elegir el que más te guste."

Kurt había cometido el error de diseñar cinco outfits diferentes para la noche y ahora no podía decidir cuál usar.

"Los amo a todos ellos. No puedo decidir."

"Entonces lleva los cinco."

"Qué?"

"Lleva los cinco. Cámbiate durante toda la noche."

Kurt miró a Blaine. Por qué demonios no había pensado en eso? Se sentó enfrente del espejo y bajó la cabeza.

"Tengo que sacarlos juntos".

Blaine se acercó por detrás y empezó a masajear sus hombros. "Tienes que relajarte, hermoso. Todo va salir perfecto esta noche. Confía en mí. Tú, Samantha, Lake, todos han trabajado muy duro. Va a ser increíble."

Y fue increíble. La noche comenzó con una recepción, seguida por el desfile de moda y la fiesta posterior. Blaine y Tyler saludaron a los huéspedes; Samantha trabajó la sala y la prensa; Etienne tomó fotos, Warren supervisó el audiovisual y Kurt, Monique, Lake, Kelly y Alan manejaron el caos entre bastidores.

Blaine estaba impresionado. Samantha había trabajado su tarjetero y a su padre es para asegurarse de que la habitación estaba llena de una mezcla de las élites de moda, prensa, y la gente adinerada de Nueva York adinerada chic. Mientras que la mano de las mejores firmas de la moda no se atreverían a ser vistos en la fiesta de lanzamiento de un diseñador completamente desconocido, se aseguraron que sus asistentes y espías estuvieran presentes. Era la audiencia perfecta.

Como el espectáculo de acercó, Blaine se deslizó detrás del escenario para dar a Kurt un beso de buena suerte. Se sentía como si hubiera entrado en una selva de mujeres amazonas y era un pigmeo. Vio a Kurt flipando sobre un vestido en una pelirroja muy alta. Se puso detrás de él y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Cálmate. Ella se ve hermosa. Tu sin embargo, te ves genial." Kurt dejó que su cabeza cayera de nuevo en el hombro de Blaine. "Todavía me amaras si esto es un gran fracaso?"

"Te amaré por siempre, y esto va a ser un gran éxito." Blaine giro a Kurt y lo besó. Un largo y profundo, húmedo y apasionado beso. La pelirroja miró con gran interés. Su novia nunca le dio un beso de esa manera.

El espectáculo fue increíble y bien recibido. Cuando Kurt tomó su caminar por la pista, Blaine gritó, silbó y aplaudió más fuerte que nadie. Kurt le lanzó un beso.

Lake había ganado la batalla por dar la vuelta al cuarto. Mágicamente, las sillas desaparecieron y fueron sustituidas por mesas del banquete de altura y servidores que ofrecieron copas de champán. Cuando Kurt salió de detrás del escenario en su segundo outfit de la noche, la sala estalló en aplausos. Blaine miró a Kurt trabajar su camino a través de la multitud. Él pensaba quedarse a un lado y dejar que Kurt disfrutara del centro de atención, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Prestó especial atención a los hombres que se acercaban demasiado o eran demasiado amables. Le había prometido a Kurt que no iba a matar. No es que no hubiera tortura.

Mike miró a Blaine, observando a Kurt. En los últimos meses, Mike había disfrutado escuchar los informes de Samantha sobre cómo iban las cosas con la casa de diseño. Pero a medida que escuchaba se preguntaba cómo Blaine estaba manejando las cosas. Sabía lo posesivo y obsesivo que Blaine era con Kurt. Cómo fue que Blaine lidiaba con que Kurt estuviera ocupado y preocupado? Más importante aún, cómo iba a manejar el éxito que Kurt estaba a punto de disfrutar? Mike examinó la habitación. Kurt estaba a punto de convertirse en un hombre muy popular.

"Esto es fantástico. Estoy muy orgulloso de Kurt y Samantha."

Blaine miró a Mike y le sonrió. "Gracias por ayudar a hacer que sucediera. Este edificio es muy grande."

"Es un buen comienzo, pero creo que va a lo superaran en un año."

"Si. Probablemente." Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron.

Mike siguió su mirada. Kurt estaba hablando con un grupo de personas. De pie a su derecha estaba un rubio apuesto. Tenía los ojos azules brillantes y muy sexy. Él no estaba escuchando a Kurt. En su lugar, miraba de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Kurt y viendo sus labios que se movían. Qué bonitos, suaves labios.

Samantha se acercó.

"Hola papá! No es maravilloso?" Ella dio a Mike un beso en la mejilla. Mike le sonrió. "Sí, querida, es maravilloso. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti y feliz por Kurt. Esto es una gran manera de poner en marcha un negocio. Tal vez puedas hacer algo de marketing de la firma. Si tienes suerte, Blaine podría contratarte." Samantha puso los ojos y se volvió hacia Blaine.

"Te gustó el show?"

Blaine no dijo nada. Él todavía estaba mirando al rubio. Samantha frunció el ceño y se volvió para ver quién estaba mirando.

"Ese es Micah Chasten. Él es un diseñador también. Ahora trabaja fuera de su apartamento. Él espera lanzar su etiqueta el año que viene."

Blaine siguió mirando a Micah. Micah no llegaría a lanzar su etiqueta el año que viene. Estará muerto.

Samantha miró a Blaine. "Blaine, será mejor que te acostumbres a esto."

Blaine frunció el ceño. "Acostumbrarme a qué?"

"Esto. A todo esto. Esto es sólo el principio. La carrera de Kurt está a punto de despegar de una manera importante. Crees que ha estado ocupado en los últimos meses? Eso no es nada. Kelly ya ha recibido 12 solicitudes de piezas del show de esta noche y la noche es joven. Las cosas están a punto de comenzar realmente a moverse".

La oscuridad estaba en un frenesí. Cuanto más hablaba Samantha, más rápido se arremolinaba en su interior. Blaine gruñó cuando el rubio se acercó a Kurt y... alcanzo... su... mano.

Blaine comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Sus ojos eran oscuros y fueron creciendo calientes. Alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo. Se volvió sobre ellos en una ligera rabia.

"Blaine, no quieres hacer esto. No quieres arruinar la noche de Kurt. Micah coquetea con todos. Kurt lo puede manejar. Ven a tomar una copa con nosotros."

Warren sostuvo su brazo con fuerza. Tyler miró a Blaine, un indicio de miedo en sus ojos.

"Por favor, Blaine?" La voz de Tyler estaba tranquila, pero suplicante.

Blaine se volvió hacia Kurt. Micah había soltado su mano y Kurt se había apartado de él.

Blaine arrancó el brazo de Warren. "Si. Me vendría bien un trago." Blaine se dirigió hacia la barra, seguido por Warren y Tyler. Tyler apretó la mano de Warren y pronunció las palabras, gracias. Warren asintió.

Gracias a Tyler, Warren había llegado finalmente a la aceptación y la comprensión de la relación de Kurt y Blaine. Sí, Blaine era intenso y posesivo y había una extraña dinámica de poder entre ellos, pero ellos se amaban desesperadamente. Warren todavía pensaba que era un extraño, enfermizo amor, pero tenía que admitir que Blaine adoraba a Kurt y tomó increíble cuidado de él. Tyler le dijo a Warren sobre que Blaine fue a rescatarlo en la preparatoria. No le dijo a Warren que se había acostado con Blaine. No veía ninguna razón por qué Warren debía de saber. Estaba en el pasado.

Warren y Tyler pasaron el resto de la noche haciéndole compañía a Blaine. Blaine siguió observando cada movimiento de Kurt, pero él no trató de atacar a cualquiera de los hombres que conversaban y coqueteaban con él. Kent llegó a unirse a ellos como él miró nerviosamente a Lake trabajar en la sala y hablando por Kurt Hummel diseños. Lake amaba a Kent por estar nervioso. "Cariño, he estado allí, lo he hecho con la mayoría de los hombres en esta habitación. Confía en mí. No hay pene en esta sala que quiera, salvo el tuyo. Prométeme que me vas a dar esta noche? Dámelo duro Realmente, realmente duro? "Blaine sonrió mientras miraba los pantalones de Kent apretarse como Lake desfilo fuera, sus caderas seductoramente moviéndose.

A medianoche, las cosas se fueron reduciendo paulatinamente. Como los servidores y equipo de limpieza comenzaron a quitar las mesas y sillas, Kurt y Blaine se sentaron en los escalones con sus amigos. Kurt miró a todo el mundo con los ojos deteniéndose en Blaine.

Blaine.

Su marido. Su amo.

Si nunca hubiera conocido a Blaine, él no estaría sentado aquí ahora mismo. Su padre y Carol nunca podrían haberle brindado una escuela como Parsons. Sólo pudo ir porque Blaine arregló que su matrícula, alojamiento y comida fuera pagado por la fundación de su familia. Si no hubiera conocido a Blaine, apenas habría ido a Nueva York este año, después de pasar cuatro años en una universidad de Ohio, o estaría trabajando en algún lugar, tratando de ir a la escuela a tiempo parcial y ahorrar dinero para iniciar su etiqueta. En su lugar, estaba sentado en un edificio, en la ciudad de Nueva York, exhausto después de una fiesta fabulosa para lanzar su casa de diseño. Estaba rodeado de maravillosos amigos, tenía una cuenta bancaria llena de dinero y era amado y cuidado por un hombre asombroso.

Y todo lo que necesitaba era estar enamorado y aceptar ser un esclavo.

Blaine se acercó y le tomó la mano, besándola suavemente.

"Estás listo para ir a casa, precioso?"

Kurt miró los ojos miel ámbar de Blaine.

"Sí, amo".


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

_Get back in my life_  
_Come knock on my door_  
_What I'm looking for_  
_I think you should know_  
_You started a fire_  
_Put me to the floor_  
_Please don't resist anymore_  
_I'll never leave you alone_  
_-Get Back in My Life de Maroon 5-_

Las predicciones de Samantha en la noche de la fiesta de lanzamiento habían sido acertadas. El lanzamiento era sólo el comienzo. Para convertirse en un verdadero éxito iban a tener que trabajar duro. Muy duro. No importaba que la ropa fuera hermosa. Lo que importaba era conseguir a la gente adecuada que usara esa ropa para crear demanda. Lake dejó su trabajo en Barney´s y se dedicó de tiempo completo a la búsqueda de oportunidades para que la ropa de Kurt fuera mostrada en tendencias, actores y actrices de Hollywood y gente con dinero. De beneficios de caridad de alta sociedad, a los partidos de moda en los clubes gay, Lake sonrió, coqueteó y habló sobre Kurt Hummel diseños en cada evento de moda significativo en la ciudad. Samantha trabajó en el ángulo de la industria, tratando de concertar entrevistas y fotografías en revistas de moda con el objetivo de algún día estar en la revista Vogue.

Mientras Lake y Samantha trabajaban en las relaciones públicas y marketing, Kurt aprendió las duras lecciones de la gestión de una empresa. No podía sentarse en su oficina y diseñar. Él tuvo que negociar con los vendedores y tiendas de ropa, el seguimiento de producción, gestión de empleados y asegurarse de que todos y todos fueran pagados. Pese a las afirmaciones de Kent que el dinero no era un problema, Kurt fue cuidadoso y prudente de sus finanzas porque tenía un objetivo. Quería que Kurt Hummel Diseños se convertirse en una compañía independiente capaz de funcionar sin el dinero de Blaine. Kurt había gastado una fortuna en decorar el edificio, la fiesta y el lanzamiento de la etiqueta. No quería usar más dinero de Blaine. La compañía tenía que valerse por sí misma. Así que Kurt no contrato más personas. En lugar de eso trabajo.

Y trabajo. Y trabajo. Y trabajo.

Y así lo hizo Blaine.

Después de pasar oficialmente el examen y conseguir su licencia de abogado, Blaine tomó varios casos difíciles. Quería probarse a sí mismo y a los otros abogados en la empresa, sobre todo desde que Mike quería hacer de él un socio tan pronto como fuera posible. Blaine insistió que esperara al menos dos años. Era importante que se ganara el respeto de los demás abogados primero, y sólo podía hacerlo acumulando victorias.

Ambos se lanzaron a la carrera. Kurt trabajó sin descanso para atravesar el mundo de la moda y hacerse notar, mientras que Blaine luchó por ganar cada caso.

Se convirtieron en adictos al trabajo.

Una situación muy poco saludable.

Especialmente para un maestro y esclavo.

Blaine había sido increíblemente paciente durante la remodelación del edificio y la planificación de la fiesta de lanzamiento, pero una vez que había terminado esperaba que Kurt estuviera en casa todas las noches para cocinar la cena y tener sexo.

Kurt pensó que Blaine entendería que la fiesta de lanzamiento era sólo el comienzo. Sí, él llegaba a casa todas las noches. Alrededor de las 20:00 pm. A veces 21:00. Rara vez preparó la cena y durmieron reemplazando al sexo. Nada acerca de su horario cambiaba. En todo caso, se puso peor.

Apenas se veían el uno al otro durante la semana.

Blaine en voz baja hervía, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Kurt trabajaba hasta tarde, se quedaba hasta tarde en la oficina.

Ellos trataron de mantener sus fines de semana dedicados a pasar tiempo juntos, pero se hizo más y más difícil, ya que Kurt aceptó invitaciones a los desfiles de moda de caridad, almuerzos y eventos sociales donde podía hacer contactos y hablar de su etiqueta. Blaine casi siempre lo acompañó. Definitivamente hubiera preferido quedarse en casa, descansando en el loft, comer cupcakes y atornillarse a su esclavo, pero Kurt insistió en asistir a estos eventos y la naturaleza posesiva de Blaine no permitiría que Kurt fuera solo.

Para el domingo Blaine estaba sexualmente desesperado y hambriento lo que llevó al más caliente, sexo enfermo de sus vidas. Blaine atacaba a Kurt en la madrugada del domingo por la mañana y no lo soltaba hasta el domingo por la noche. Kurt pasó los domingos encadenado a la cama o encerrado en la barra de separación durante horas mientras que Blaine se lo jodia. Se quedó lleno de pene todo el día. Blaine sabía que estaba castigándolo como el infierno, pero no podía evitarlo. Él estaba trabajando más duro que nunca, y tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que vaciarse en Kurt los domingos con el fin de lograr sobrevivir la semana.

La oscuridad estaba enojada. El domingo de sexo no era suficiente. Blaine se debía coger a su esclavo con más frecuencia. Dónde estaba el control? Por qué Kurt no estaba para hacerse cargo de Blaine? Blaine silenció a la oscuridad y sólo repetía cuatro palabras en su cabeza.

El amor es antes del control.

El amor es antes del control.

El amor es antes del control.

E ignoro el cálido y ebullición a fuego lento que crecía muy lento dentro de él.

La tormenta perfecta se inició en abril.

El caso McLean-McNeil.

Asociación.

Vogue.

París.

El caso McLean-McNeil, o el caso de MM como Blaine lo llamaba, era una adquisición y fusión de las industrias McLean de las empresas de Robert McNeil. Fue el caso más complicado e intrincado en el que Blaine nunca había manejado. Miles de empleados, participaciones internacionales y las propiedades globales estaban en juego. Por no hablar del dinero. Miles de millones.

Blaine serviría como principal abogado que representaba a industrias McLean. Este no fue un caso que normalmente aterrizaba en el escritorio de alguien con dos años fuera de la escuela de leyes, pero Blaine insistió. Iba a ser su caso en colaboración. El grande que demostraba a todos que él merecía la empresa.

Debido a su tamaño y el dinero en juego, Mike serviría como segunda silla para ayudar a Blaine y silenciar las críticas. Todo el mundo pensaba que Mike estaba loco. No das casos como este a un nuevo abogado, joven. Sin embargo, Mike tuvo confianza en las habilidades de Blaine, y John McLean, el dueño de cuarta generación de industrias McLean, tenía confianza en Mike. Si bien es una fusión y no un caso de prueba aún había un elemento de ganar contra la pérdida para todos los involucrados.

La presión estaba encendida y Blaine la sintió.

Tenía que ganar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

Después de dos años de acosar sutilmente y tratando de no dar la impresión de ser una plaga, la asistente de la asistente de Anna Wintour llamada Samantha.

Wintour quería una proyección privada de colección de otoño de Kurt. No importa que todo en el mundo de la moda se encontrara trabajando en su línea de verano. Quería ver invierno. Si a ella le gustaba lo que veía, tal vez podría tener una extensión en el número de septiembre. Podría tener las cosas listas para el momento en que regresara de Italia? Cuando regresaba de Italia? No estoy seguro. Sólo prepárate.

Mierda.

Una vez que la alegría inicial y terminaron de saltar, el pánico se estableció en ellos, Kurt tenía planes para el invierno, pero nada se concretó. Diablos, ni siquiera había empezado nada. Estaban en la línea de verano. También estaban planeando su primer desfile de moda en París. Los 10 mejores diseñadores en el espectáculo. Fue un honor haber sido invitado a participar. Era el sueño de todo nuevo diseñador.

Kurt estaría fuera al menos dos semanas.

Él absolutamente no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar de esto con Blaine.

La inminente tormenta comenzó como una ligera llovizna cuando Blaine llegó a casa una noche después de un día especialmente agotador. Él había estado en la reunión de negociación durante todo el día sobre el caso MM. Tanto él como el principal abogado de McNeil, habían llevado a cabo una danza de guerra legal por horas. Para empeorar las cosas, McNeil no creía en callar y dejar que su abogado hablara por él. Él constantemente interrumpió, gritó insultos a Blaine, y acuso a sus propios abogados. McNeil mantuvo fuera a Blaine de su juego, haciéndole perder la concentración. La forma en que McNeil miró de reojo le hacía casi imposible que Blaine lo mirara fijamente. Cada reunión agoto, desgasto y dejo carente de confianza a Blaine. Tenía que ser fuerte si él iba a ganar este caso. El domingo de sólo sexo no sería suficiente.

Blaine llegó a casa a las 8:00 pm.

"Kurt?"

Kurt no estaba en casa.

Blaine estaba cansado, hambriento y caliente. Dónde diablos estaba su esclavo?

_Dónde estás?_

_En un evento VIP para el Museo de Arte Metropolitano. Están ofreciendo una exhibición de la moda del siglo 17, por lo que pensó Lake..._

_Vuelve a casa._

_No puedo. Hay gente importante aquí que yo. .._

_Nadie es más importante que yo. Vuelve a casa. Te necesito._

_Blaine... no puedo. Me comprometo a..._

_Trae tu culo a casa ahora, Kurt! Ahora carajo!_

_Kurt?_

_Kurt?_

_Deja de gritarme._

_Blaine estaba indignado._

_Te ordeno regresar a casa ahora!_

_Sí señor._

Kurt le dijo a Lake que tenía que irse.

"Qué? Es una broma? No te puedes ir! Marjorie Waldorf va a estar aquí en 20 minutos. Tienes que conocerla! Estoy tratando de hacer que venga para una visita privada! La mujer caga dinero! "

"Lo siento, Lake. Dile que estoy enfermo. Me tengo que ir."

Kurt se giró para irse. Lake lo agarró del brazo.

"Kurt... es sobre Blaine?"

"Sí".

Lake suspiró. No entendía su relación, pero sabía que había algo en él que hacía que Kurt dejara todo inmediatamente cuando Blaine llamaba. El pene del hombre debe ser como el crack, la heroína y metanfetamina con una parte de marihuana.

"Voy a darle a Marjorie tus saludos."

Como Kurt subió al taxi, cerró los ojos y trató de prepararse para lo que le esperaba en casa. La culpa que había estado ignorando y enterrando en el fondo, subió a la superficie. Kurt sabía que había estado empujando. Realmente empujando. Le sorprendió que hubiera salido el año pasado. En su mente estaba constantemente justificando sus acciones. Blaine estaba tan ocupado como él lo estaba. Aunque llegó a casa a las 6:00 pm e hiciera la cena, Blaine no estaría allí para comerla. Cierto? Sí, no había sexo durante la semana, pero los domingos eran fuera de serie. Blaine tenía que tomarlo en todos los sentidos imaginables. Un hombre ordinario moriría con lo que Blaine le hacia el domingo. Eso hacía que lo compensara. No? Además, Kurt se había sentado en el loft, solo y deprimido, mientras que Blaine estaba en la escuela de leyes? Ahora era su turno para seguir su carrera. Sólo era...

Justo.

A pesar de que estaba solo con sus pensamientos, Kurt no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la palabra. Blaine odiaba esa palabra. Esa palabra no tiene cabida en su relación. Su relación era intrínsecamente injusta. Control y dominio dormían con Blaine y se veia atenuada por su amor. Blaine era el maestro, Kurt era el esclavo. La equidad no jugaba un papel importante.

Kurt entró en el loft y miró a su alrededor. "Blaine?"

No hubo respuesta.

De repente, fuertes brazos alrededor de él y una mano se colocó sobre su boca. Kurt sabía que era Blaine, pero el repentino gesto le daba miedo. Trató de apartarse, pero las garras de Blaine estaban apretadas, su voz era un susurro amenazante.

"Dónde has estado, precioso? Dónde has estado todos estos meses? Por qué no has entrado alguna vez aquí? Por qué no alguna vez lo hemos hecho aquí?"

Blaine empezó a chupar lentamente su cuello. Pasó la lengua por la piel del cuello de Kurt.

"Siempre te vas. Siempre te vas. Nunca estas aquí. Nunca en casa. Por qué siempre te vas, Kurt? Por qué? Has olvidado quién eres? Qué eres? Has olvidado quién es tu dueño?"

"No. No lo he olvidado."

"Dime, Kurt. Dime a quién perteneces."

"Pertenezco a Blaine Anderson."

"Una vez más".

"Pertenezco a Blaine Anderson."

"Y tú qué eres, precioso?"

"Un esclavo."

"No. No eres un esclavo. Tú eres mi esclavo. Mio. Mi bello esclavo."

Blaine de repente empujó a Kurt lejos de él y empezó a gritar.

"Se supone que tienes que cuidar de mí, pero nunca estás aquí! Maldita sea nunca estás aquí, Kurt! Por qué no has entrado alguna vez aquí?"

"Nunca estoy aquí? Nunca estás aquí! Siempre estás en la empresa!"

"Sólo estoy en la empresa, porque no quiero volver a casa a un loft vacío!"

"Sé que los últimos meses han sido..."

"Hace unos meses, Kurt también el último año y medio."

"Bien. Sé que el pasado año y medio ha sido difícil, pero no es mi culpa. Ambos hemos estado trabajando muy duro. Pero no siempre será así. Sólo tenemos que acomodarnos. Necesitas hacerte socio y yo tengo que hacer crecer mi negocio. Es por eso que voy a tantos eventos. Tengo que estar allí, vestido con mi ropa y hablando con la gente. Lo prometo. Las cosas van a mejorar. Sólo tengo que conseguir más clientes y conseguir que mi ropa este en más tiendas y... "

"No, no! ¡Tienes que ser aquí cuidando de mí!"

"Y qué se supone que debo hacer con la empresa? Si no crezco, no puedo contratar a más gente!"

"De que estás hablando? Puedes contratar a tanta gente como quieras! Hay un montón de dinero en tu cuenta."

Kurt entrecerró los ojos. Miró a Blaine durante un minuto entero.

"Cómo sabes cuánto dinero hay en la cuenta?"

"Qué?"

"Cómo sabes cuánto dinero hay en la cuenta de Kurt Hummel diseños?"

"De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que se cuánto dinero hay en la cuenta. Puedo tener acceso a todas tus cuentas de negocios."

Kurt no dijo nada. Por qué estaba sorprendido por esto? Después de todo, fue el dinero de Blaine el que puso en marcha el negocio. Pero aun así...

Blaine se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba tan agotado, que ni siquiera podía recordar lo que estaban discutiendo.

Kurt decidió no decir nada más acerca de sus finanzas del negocio. Qué podía decir? Hasta que la compañía fuera capaz de estar sola, Blaine tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que estaba pasando. Se sentó junto a Blaine en el sofá.

"Querías que regresara a casa para que pudiéramos pelear?"

"No. Kurt... las cosas tienen que cambiar. Estoy en medio de un caso muy importante. Te necesito. Este caso... este es el caso para asociarme. Es enorme y muy detallado e implicado y... No puedo arruinarlo. No puedo. Mike está trabajando conmigo y con el tipo que posee la otra empresa está jodiendo mi cabeza y... te necesito. "

Kurt estaba sorprendido. Nunca había oído hablar a Blaine con menos confianza. La falta de confianza de Blaine lo asustó. "Qué necesitas?"

"Necesito que cuides de mí. Te necesito en casa. Necesito tener sexo más de una vez a la semana. Tengo que ser fuerte. Te necesito, Kurt. No puedo ganar este caso sin ti."

Kurt miró al suelo. Qué iba a hacer? No podía retirarse en este momento. Tenía que prepararse para Anna Wintour y París. Oh mierda. París. Cómo iba a decirle a Blaine de París?

Blaine se acercó y le tomó la mano. "Kurt?"

Kurt no dijo nada. En su lugar, se inclinó y besó a Blaine. Un beso lleno de amor, pasión... y culpa. Se subió encima de él, a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó profundamente. Estaban quitándose el uno al otro las camisas. Kurt envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras Blaine lo recogió y lo llevó a la cama. Zapatos, calcetines, pantalones, calzoncillos fueron descartados ya que empezaron hacer el amor. El toque de Blaine era firme y exigente, pero sus golpes eran sorprendentemente amables y cariñosos. Kurt lloraba en silencio mientras Blaine le susurró.

"Te amo mucho, hermoso. Demasiado. No sabes cuánto te echo de menos? Cuánto te necesito? No puedo respirar sin ti. Por favor hermoso... ya no me dejes. No puedo soportar cuando no estás aquí. No puedo funcionar sin ti. Te amo, Kurt. Te amo. Te amo... "

Kurt siguió llorando.

Qué iba a hacer?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x

Kurt trató de hacerlo mejor.

Pero el trabajo exigia mucho de su tiempo. No podía dejar de trabajar. No quería dejar de trabajar. Estaba orgulloso de los progresos que estaban haciendo. No podía detenerse ahora. Quería tener éxito.

Así que nada cambió.

Y Blaine luchaba por sobrevivir. Para ser un esposo que lo apoyaba pacientemente.

Amor antes del control.

Blaine y Mike trabajaban hasta tarde, cada uno se concentraba en un aspecto diferente de la caja y revisaban el trabajo elaborado por los otros abogados de su equipo. Mike estaba orgulloso de Blaine. Él estaba manejando bien a sí mismo en el medio de un caso muy difícil con un rival muy desagradable. Constantemente animaba a Blaine y le dijo que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero no podía decirle a Blaine que estaba luchando con algo. Una noche le preguntó acerca de Kurt.

"Hemos estado trabajando muy tarde en las últimas semanas. Cómo está Kurt?"

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron. "Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Nunca lo veo. Pregúntale a Samantha. Ella lo ve más que yo."

Mike se sorprendió. Ese fin de semana se llevó a Samantha a brunch y le preguntó qué estaba pasando. Samantha puso los ojos.

"Blaine sólo tiene que entender que Kurt está en marcha de un negocio. Se lo he dicho antes. Kurt no puede estar a su entera disposición ya. Él está ocupado con su carrera al igual que Blaine está ocupado con la suya. Tenemos mucho que hacer para prepararnos para París y Vogue ".

"Paris?"

"Sí. Vamos a París en un mes. Es nuestro primer show en París."

"Lo sabe Blaine?"

"Supongo que sí."

Mike no dijo nada más.

Lake siempre podía hacer llover.

Lake estaba terminando el almuerzo con un amigo en la tienda cerca de las oficinas de HWV. Vio a Blaine entrar y pedir en el mostrador para llevar. Diablos. Por supuesto, Kurt preguntó qué tan alto cuando Blaine le dijo que saltara.

"Hola Fiscal Anderson. Puedes discutir mi caso en cualquier momento."

Blaine sonrió. "Hola Lake. Cómo estás?"

"Siempre fabuloso. Agotado por el trabajo para tu marido, pero todavía fabuloso."

"Cómo esta Kent?"

Lake suspiró. "Milagrosamente sigue enamorado de mí. Sigo esperando que se despertara, pero hasta ahora he tenido suerte."

"No lo he visto desde hace tiempo. Tal vez cuando las cosas se calmen todos podamos salir juntos".

"Debemos reunirnos después del viaje a Paris."

"Cuándo y Kent va a París?"

"No tonto. Kent no va. Yo, Kurt y Samantha y... bueno todo el equipo. Ya sabes. Para el desfile de moda."

"Desfile de moda?"

"El desfile de moda Fashion Club de París. Cada año se escoge a diez diseñadores para ver y..."

Lake dejó de hablar. Mierda, mierda, mierda! Kurt no le había dicho a Blaine sobre el viaje. Lake abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Maldición.

"Blaine... Estoy seguro de que Kurt pensaba decirte. Probablemente acabo de arruinar la sorpresa. Es... es una gran cosa y... tal vez él quería..." Carajo.

Blaine se volvió y se marchó. Sin su almuerzo.

Lake sacó su teléfono celular.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine cerró la puerta de su despacho y se sentó en la mesa.

Se quedó mirando la foto de Kurt y esperó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

_Blaine?_

_Blaine?_

_Estás en medio de una reunión?_

_Blaine?_

_Por favor, respóndeme._

_Lo siento. Yo te lo iba a decir. Te lo juro. Es que... no pude encontrar el momento adecuado. Apenas estamos siempre en casa y las cosas han sido tan locas y... el hecho de que se trataba de Paris de nuevo..._

_Blaine?_

_Por favor, maestro. Contéstame._

_Hablaremos esta noche, Kurt._

Esa noche Kurt se sentó en el loft y escuchó la lluvia que corría por fuera. Eran las 7:00 pm y Blaine aún no estaba en casa. Kurt había debatido acerca de hacer la cena y se alegro de que hubiera decidido no hacerla. No creía que haría que las cosas fueran mejor. Seria recordarle a Blaine lo raro que Kurt hacia la cena.

Eran las 19:50 cuando Kurt escuchó la llave en la cerradura. Blaine caminó mirando mojado y cansado. Kurt podía sentir la oscuridad girando furiosamente.

"Hola maestro."

Blaine no dijo nada. Él puso su maletín en el suelo y comenzó a desnudarse. Entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha.

Kurt se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Iba a ser una larga noche. Escuchó la ducha corriendo y saltó cuando un trueno sacudió el edificio. Después de 15 minutos, Blaine salió del baño. Kurt no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo de Blaine. Era realmente hermoso. Las quemaduras por el ataque de Jason finalmente se habían desvanecido dejando la piel de Blaine clara y verde olivo, pero no tan oscuro como podría ser. Kurt sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Kurt esperó que Blaine hablara, pero no dijo nada. Se puso una camisa y calzoncillos y se sentó en la cama. Kurt se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Se arrodilló frente a él.

"Lo siento mucho. Debería haberte dicho al momento en que recibí la invitación. Yo... Yo no sabía cómo. Parecía la cosa práctica de nuevo."

"Así que me vas a dejar por un año?"

"Qué? No, por supuesto que no! Sólo iré por unos 10 días. Tal vez menos."

"Por qué no lo haces?"

"Por qué no hago qué?"

"Dejarme. Después de todo, Kurt. Es lo que mejor sabes hacer."

Oh. Ow. Diablos. Se sentía como un cuchillo en el corazón de Kurt.

"No quiero dejarte. Te amo."

La risa de Blaine era desagradable. "Amor. Amor antes del control. De alguna manera el amor siempre me deja solo. El amor me hace un esclavo que quiere ir a coger en París."

"Blaine... es sólo por 10..."

Blaine comenzó a gritar.

"Eso no es de lo que se trata, Kurt! Esto es todo! Todo está mal! Nada está bien! Nuestra relación no está bien, tú eres mi esclavo! Se supone que cuides de mí! En lugar de eso estas por todos lados cuidando de todos menos de mí, tú nunca estás en casa! Esta mierda es ridícula! Después de todos estos años y todo lo que hemos pasado, es como si no hubieras aprendido nada! "

Kurt gritó de vuelta.

"Lo siento, pero qué quieres de mí? Qué pensaste que iba a pasar cuando empezara la casa de diseño? Siempre te he dicho que quería trabajar!"

"Y yo siempre te he dicho lo que necesitaba! Siempre he sido honesto contigo! Desde el primer día fui honesto contigo y aceptaste! No dijiste que querías estar conmigo!"

"Yo quiero estar contigo!"

"Entonces, cierra esa casa maldita diseño y quédate en casa!"

Otro trueno sacudió el edificio.

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta. No. No podía estar hablando en serio.

"Qué?"

"Cerrarla. Esto no está funcionando. Necesitas quedarte en casa. Por eso los esclavos no trabajan. Ellos sirven a sus amos y los esclavos no puede servir a dos señores."

Kurt se quedó con miedo y shock. Cerca... no... No había manera. En realidad no podía decir eso. No pudo. Le ordenaría hacerlo? No, no, no.

Blaine podía ver el pánico en los ojos de Kurt. Kurt comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

Y las cosas se volvieron muy feas.

"No quieres, verdad? No quieres cerrarla. Incluso mientras estás ahí y ves lo que esto nos ha hecho... todavía deseas trabajar. Te preocupas más por la maldita línea que sobre mí. Eres un esclavo horrible. Horrible! "

"Si soy un esclavo terrible en que te convierte eso?"

La mano de Blaine se levantó...

Kurt se encogió y cubrió su rostro...

La oscuridad se estrelló contra Blaine como un tren de carga.

Lo sacó de la habitación y lo estrelló contra la pared. Blaine luchaba por respirar mientras la oscuridad lo ahogó.

_No vas a abusar de tu esclavo!_

Blaine trató de hablar, pero no pudo.

Y entonces el dolor golpeó.

No era fuego.

Era puro dolor. Pulsante, vibrante, intenso dolor, se extendió a través de su cuerpo y apretando su cabeza. El tipo de dolor que hacía que una persona deseara la muerte.

Kurt corrió hacia él...

Y se estrelló contra una pared. Un muro invisible lo separaba de Blaine.

La oscuridad mantenía a Tania lejos de su marido cuando lo mato.

"No! No! Por favor! No! Él no hizo nada! Por favor! No lo mates! No! No! Por favor!"

La oscuridad se desprendió de Blaine y gritó a través del aire.

_No vas a abusar de tu esclavo! No se te permite hacerle daño a tu esclavo!_

Kurt estaba gritando como un loco y arañando la pared. "Por favor, por favor! No! No!"

Blaine estaba atrapado en el otro lado. Esto era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado a merced de la oscuridad. Le dolía tanto que no podía gritar por la asfixia del dolor.

Podía sentirlo. Finalmente fue pasando.

La oscuridad iba a matarlo.

Kurt lo sintió al mismo tiempo y se volvió loco histérico.

"No! No! No! Por favor! Por favor! Haré lo que sea! Por favor! No, No lo mates! ¡No lo mates! Por favor! Dejaré de trabajar! Me quedaré en casa! Sólo por favor! Poooooor favooooooooor! No lo mates! Blaine! Blaine! "

La oscuridad se arremolinaba en el aire como un tornado enojado.

"Lo amo! Lo amo! Por favor, no te lo lleves de mí, por favor!"

La oscuridad se cernía sobre Kurt. Esto es tu culpa! Se supone que debes cuidar de tu maestro!

"Yo…Yo lo prometo! Sólo por favor Por favor no lo mates por favor!"

Cuida de tu maestro! Le perteneces!

"Lo haré! Lo haré! Lo prometo por favor!"

El dolor era intenso. Blaine podía sentir su cuerpo cerrándose. La oscuridad le gritó por última vez. "Nunca, nunca abuses de él! Nunca! La próxima vez morirás!

La oscuridad se apresuró hacia el techo y luego se estrelló de nuevo en Blaine.

La sala quedó en silencio.

Kurt había estado apoyado y arañando contra la pared invisible. Cayó mientras desaparecía. Se arrastró a Blaine.

"Blaine? Blaine? Blaine? Oh, por favor? Blaine!"

Blaine no podía hablar y apenas podía moverse. Él agarró débilmente la mano de Kurt.

"Está bien, Blaine. Está bien. Está bien. Te amo y te prometo... Lo haré mejor. Lo haremos mejor. Lo prometo." Kurt se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó. Después de un tiempo, Blaine habló mentalmente.

_Te lo juro, Kurt. No te iba a golpear. La oscuridad exageró. Control maestro. Iba a ponerte bajo control maestro. Nunca voy a abusar de ti. Te lo juro. Te lo prometo._

_Reacciono por mí retrocediendo y cubriendo mi cara. Lo siento. Es que... las cosas eran tan intensas, y estabas tan enojado, y lo que dije... Es que... me daba miedo. Oh, Blaine... Lo siento. Lo siento mucho._

Blaine estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos.

"De verdad pensabas que te iba a golpear?"

"No. Es que... las cosas se sentían tan fuera de control. Me entró el pánico."

"Nunca te golpearía, Kurt. Nunca. Oscuridad o no, yo nunca, nunca abusaría de ti."

"Lo sé. Lo sé."

Blaine suspiró profundamente. "Qué pasa con nosotros? Por qué seguimos haciendo esto? Lo sabemos mejor. Por qué no podemos hacer esto bien?"

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando la tormenta caer. Una vez que Blaine se sintió capaz se trasladaron a la cama. Blaine vio a Kurt desvestirse. Fue tan hermoso. Kurt se dio una ducha rápida y se metió en la cama.

Miró a Blaine. "Tenemos que tomar mañana y el viernes libre." Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt y asintió.

Era el primer paso.

Equilibrio.

Equilibrio entre trabajo y vida.

Equilibrio maestro-esclavo.

Las cosas se pusieron mejor. Mucho mejor.

Kurt se relajó sobre el uso de dinero de Blaine para contratar más empleados. Él contrató a varias personas, entre ellas un asistente personal. Una niña brillante, alegre llamada Lexi Adams. Con la ayuda adicional, Kurt fue capaz de centrarse más en el aspecto creativo y de marketing de la empresa. También fue capaz de llegar a casa para las 7:00 pm cada noche según lo ordenado por Blaine. No más trabajo hasta las 20:00 pm ó 21:00. Él no tenía que preparar la cena cada noche, pero tenía que estar en casa. Si había un evento social verdaderamente importante al que quería asistir, tenía que pedir permiso a Blaine. A veces la respuesta era sí, pero a veces era no. Kurt nunca discutió. Lake o Samantha asistirían en su lugar.

Finalmente se mudaron.

El edificio LaTrullia era nuevo, estaba en el lado este. Blaine insistió tomar el loft, Kurt pensó que era ridículo. Qué iban a hacer con todo ese espacio? Pero Blaine negó a conformarse con menos. Además de una gran sala de estar, comedor y cocina, había cinco habitaciones, incluyendo su increíble dormitorio principal. Cada habitación tenía su propio cuarto de baño. Convirtieron dos de las habitaciones en oficinas en casa. La de Blaine era la más grande, decorada en madera de cerezo y ricos de oro con una pared entera dedicada a estanterías de libros de derecho. Kurt era mucho más moderno y elegante. Su habitación era muy grande y cómoda. Había un sofá de dos plazas en la esquina, un escritorio, una enorme pantalla plana en la pared y dos armarios diseñados a medida inspiradas en el armario de Carrie de la película, Sex and the City. El baño era grande, con una bañera de hidromasaje y una ducha lo suficientemente grande para cuatro personas. Pasaron meses en la elección de muebles y la decoración de cada habitación, creando un hogar que era el epítome del gusto, lujo, diseño y confort.

Tuvieron varias discusiones y debates acerca de la contratación de un cocinero / ama de llaves. Querían sentirse cómodos y libres en su casa, y no sentir la necesidad de ocultar la naturaleza única de su relación. Necesitaban a alguien en quien pudieran confiar para mantener sus confidencias. Contrataron a una agencia de colocación, pero no les gusto nadie a quien entrevistaron. No se sentía bien. Después de 12 entrevistas diferentes, decidieron probar con agencias de conmutación.

Y entonces, Blaine encontró Marta Williams.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El caso McLean-McNeil dejó a Blaine agotado, sacudido y triunfante. La fusión fue a través y John McLean se mostró satisfecho con los resultados e impresionado con Blaine. Un mes después de que se terminó y firmó el acuerdo, Blaine fue anunciado como socio de la firma cuyo nombre ha cambiado de Huntel Anderson. Kurt asistió a la fiesta de anuncio de la firma, y tuvo que contener las lágrimas de orgullo y alegría al ver la mano de Blaine sacudir la de Mike mientras que toda la empresa aplaudió. Blaine finalmente lo había logrado.

Blaine rápidamente comenzó a llegar a sus amigos del grupo de estudio en el colegio de abogados. Había ciertas personas en HWV que no podía esperar para deshacerse de él.

Un día se metió en un juicio por asesinato de revisar una joven llamada Rebecca McDaniels. Tenía la reputación de ser un abogado defensora de asesinos. Blaine planeaba robársela de su empresa actual. Fue alrededor de las 5:00 pm cuando estaba listo para salir de la corte. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vio a una mujer sentada en las escaleras, llorando en silencio. Esto no era un espectáculo extraño. La gente siempre lloraba en el juzgado. Al principio Blaine caminó derecho, pero algo lo hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta. Se acercó a ella.

"Disculpe? Está bien?"

La mujer negó con la cabeza. "No. En realidad no."

"Qué pasa?"

"Acabo de perder mi trabajo."

"Qué es lo que haces, o hacías?"

"Yo limpio. Yo estaba en el personal de limpieza. Nos despidieron a todos. Todo fue subcontratado a una empresa privada. Nos prometieron que nos iban a contratar, pero ahora dicen que no se puede. Ya tienen suficientes trabajadores."

Ella comenzó a sollozar. Blaine detestaba ver llorar a las mujeres.

Kurt iba a tener un ataque.

"Sabes cómo cocinar?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Cómo?" Kurt tenía la mano en la cadera y estaba mirando a Blaine con incredulidad.

"Yo no la contraté y no le hice ninguna promesa. Sólo le dije que la entrevistaríamos."

"Pensé que querías utilizar una agencia para que la gente venga a nosotros ya examinada. Verificación de antecedentes. Referencias".

"Ella trabajó para la corte. Ella ha sido despedida."

"Puede cocinar?"

"Importa? A quien contratemos, vas a hacer seguir tus recetas. Vamos, hermoso. Sólo conócela., No sé. Acabo de tener la sensación de que ella es la indicada."

"Le dijiste que te has casado con un hombre?"

"No lo hice, sube."

"Blaine"

Marta Williams tenía 35 años y originaria de Carolina del Norte. Ella se había mudado a la ciudad de Nueva York con su marido, que la abandonó hace tres años. Nadie había visto ni oído hablar de él desde entonces. Ella tenía una hija de 8 años y un hijo de 6 años de edad. Ella había estado luchando para cuidar de ella y sus hijos desde entonces.

Marta no le importaba que fueran gay, pero estaba aterrorizada de Kurt. Kurt no quería decir asustarla, pero tenía instrucciones muy claras y expectativas sobre cómo se debían preparar sus comidas y cómo su casa debía ser cuidada. Él lo había estado haciendo durante años. Estaba nervioso por darle la vuelta a otra persona.

"Va a seguir mis recetas de la cucharilla, y créame. Sabré si pone creativa."

Marta asintió. No creatividad.

"Ha leído el acuerdo de confidencialidad?"

"Sí".

"Alguna pregunta?"

"No, yo firmé. Aquí."

"Bueno. Como usted sabe, mi marido es un abogado. Rompa la confidencialidad y él la destruirá."

Marta asintió. Mantener la boca cerrada.

Kurt miró críticamente. Una vez que llegó a conocerla mejor, definitivamente le daría una renovación.

"Ahora, sin entrar en demasiados detalles, debe saber que Blaine y yo hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Tenemos una relación muy especial. Nuestro amor es... único. Nosotros no operamos el camino que la mayoría de las parejas y no tiene nada que ver con ser gay".

Marta asintió. Lo imaginaba. El estricto acuerdo de confidencialidad fue la primera pista.

Kurt miró. Él y Blaine no estaban de acuerdo en decirle a Marta sobre su relación. Kurt quería simplemente ponerlo ahí. Blaine pensó que debería permitir que descubriera las cosas por sí misma. Algo en ella estuvo a punto que Kurt le dijera la verdad en ese mismo momento, pero se contuvo.

"Alguna pregunta?"

"No."

"Muy bien. Bienvenida a la casa de Anderson-Hummel."

Marta era una excelente ama de llaves y cocinera. Ella siguió las instrucciones de Kurt a la carta junto con sus recetas.

Y pronto se levantó de la naturaleza única de su relación.

La primera vez que escucho a Kurt llamar a Blaine maestro, estaba segura de que entendió mal.

La segunda vez pensó que era gracioso. Después de todo, Kurt era claramente el encargado. Blaine lo miró como un perrito enfermo de amor.

Cuando se enteró de que Blaine llamo a Kurt su bello esclavo, ella estaba preocupada.

Y entonces empezó a poner las cosas juntas.

La cadena al lado de la cama.

La barra de separación con la que accidentalmente se topó mientras pasaba la aspiradora.

El collar que Kurt nunca se quitaba que parecía un horrible montón como un collar.

No estaba segura de qué pensar. Había oído hablar de gente que vivió un estilo de vida BDSM, pero Kurt y Blaine... parecía que algo más estaba pasando. Algo más profundo y apasionado. Su amor por los demás era increíble. Ella podía sentir cuando ella entró en el loft.

Ella decidió que no importaba. No era asunto suyo de todos modos. Eran buenos para ella y su paga ridículamente bien. Ella siempre estaría agradecida a Blaine por detenerse a hablar con ella ese día.

Como Blaine y se instaló en su nuevo ritmo, encontraron nuevas formas de alimentar la necesidad de Blaine por el dominio y el control, y para satisfacer la oscuridad.

Blaine siempre había querido hacer usar un vibrador durante todo el día en el trabajo. Un domingo por la tarde se anunció que comenzarían la semana.

"Puedes escoger el día."

Trató de pensar en un día sin muchas reuniones, pero no podía concentrarse de la hermosa sensación que Blaine causaba suavemente masajeando su espalda con sus dedos, y luego plantaba un pequeño beso en el acto. Él estaba trabajando su camino a través de su espalda y estaba derritiéndolo.

"El martes podría funcionar. De qué tamaño estamos hablando?"

Blaine se inclinó y pasó la lengua ligeramente a lo largo de la grieta de su culo. "Grande. Es nuevo y grabado. Dice: Propiedad de Blaine Anderson. Traspásalo y te mueres."

"Por favor, dime que estás bromeando?"

"Suena como que estoy bromeando?"

Comenzó a reírse. "Quién exactamente bajaría y lo leería?"

"Un estúpido hijo de puta con un deseo de muerte."

Siguió riendo hasta que un pensamiento lo golpeó.

"Espera. Será sólo el vibrador o vas a joderme primero?"

Blaine sonrió. "Oh, primero te lo hago. Serás atornillado hasta el fondo y tendrás un culo lleno de semen para recordarte a mí todo el día."

Gimió. "Blaine... no puedo... gotear durante el día."

"No lo harás. Desmond me aconsejó sobre mi compra. Va a estar bien."

Según lo prometido, una vez que se trasladaron al penthouse, Blaine llamo a Desmond. Instaló tres barras para el sexo en la silla. Uno en el dormitorio, el salón y en el estudio de Blaine. Ellos estaban muy bien diseñados y se mezclaron con el resto de la decoración. También diseñaron un cabecero hecho a medida para su cama. A primera vista parecía una increíble pieza de arte. Un estudio más minucioso revelaría los diversos ganchos, círculos y barras que Blaine podría utilizar para atar o encadenarlo a la cama. Esto se había convertido en un ritual. Cada noche, se conformaría a la cama primero y esperaba a que Blaine lo encadenara a la cama por el cuello.

Desmond también se acordó de crear un muro de ladrillo para el sexo en la pared. Nunca había tenido esta solicitud antes, así que estaba entusiasmado con el desafío. Él también estaba muy intrigado. Se acercó un sábado para obtener los detalles. Lo llevó al dormitorio.

"Así que pensé que podría ir aquí en el medio de esta pared. También tenemos que manejar cerca de aquí y aquí para que pueda mantenerme en el sí quiero un lugar de tener que aferrarme a Blaine."

Desmond estudió la pared, pasando sus manos a lo largo de la superficie.

"Creo que puedo cortar en la pared y todavía mantenerlo en buenas condiciones estructurales. Qué tipo de ladrillos es lo que quieres? Conozco un lugar que venden ladrillos decorativos lisos. Son un poco caros, pero probablemente parecen muy interesantes."

Negó con la cabeza. "No. Los ladrillos tienen que ser duros. Cuanto más ásperos, mejor. Ásperos con bordes dentados sería bueno."

Desmond miraba con sorpresa. Miró a Blaine que miraba a Kurt con amor caliente y deseo. Volvió a mirar a Kurt.

"Así que... te lo va a hacer contra una áspera pared de ladrillo?"

Blaine dio una mirada lujuriosa. "Eso espero".

Un ligero hambre crecía en los ojos de Desmond. "Y te gusta estar jodido contra la pared de ladrillo?"

Se sonrojó un poco mientras asentía con entusiasmo.

Desmond corrió sus ojos hacia arriba y hacia abajo el cuerpo de Kurt. Amaba a los chicos construidos como Kurt. Delgado, pero fuerte y firme y capaz de tomar cualquier cosa. Era por eso que había amado a Lake.

"Me recuerdas a Lake. Lake aceptaría cualquier cosa que le hiciera, y rogar por más. Tenía muchas ganas de tenerlo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a establecerse en aquel entonces. Ahora está con ese tipo financiero."

"Sí, lo es, y Kurt es mi marido así que buena suerte para encontrar a alguien a quien cogerse." Los ojos de Blaine se habían oscurecido cuando notó que Desmond lo miraba como si fuera almuerzo. Kurt rápidamente se hizo cargo. No quería que Blaine fuera a matar a Desmond. Él realmente quería su pared.

"Está bien, así que no es necesario tomar medidas o algo? Cuánto tiempo tomará?"

Sólo le tomó a Desmond tres semanas completar el proyecto.

Lo amo. Pasó las manos por el ladrillo y luego se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la pared, con las manos extendidas hacia arriba para agarrar las asas. Desmond y Blaine lo miraron, ambos con pensamientos sucios. Desmond volvió hacia Blaine.

"Alguna vez lo compartes?"

Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron negros como él gruñó. "Nunca. Es mío. Nunca lo comparto."

Desmond se desanimó.

"Alguna vez dejar que los demás vean?"

"Qué?"

"Alguna vez dejas que los demás vean? Tu sabes... mirar mientras te lo coges?"

La mente de Blaine pensó brevemente en Jace.

"Por supuesto que no."

Desmond parecía realmente decepcionado.

Finalmente su vida se establecieron y se movieron hacia adelante. Cinco años después de convertirse en socio, Blaine logró traer a varios de sus amigos de la escuela de derecho, la creación de un equipo de liderazgo fiel de viejos y nuevos abogados. Mike lentamente se alejó de las actividades del día a día de la empresa. En su lugar, pasó su tiempo haciendo trabajo pro-bono, enseñando en la NYU y atornillándose a Allison.

Blaine prosperó. Amaba a ejercer la abogacía y se ganó la reputación de ser un infierno de abogado. Él se mostró cauteloso sobre el uso de su poder sobre los demás, sólo le instaba cuando era absolutamente necesario o cuando un caso realmente le molestaba. A pesar de su insistencia con Mike acerca de permanecer fuera de la sala de lo penal, de vez en cuando un caso particularmente atroz habría llegado a su atención y le pedía información actualizada al abogado principal. Luego hicieron una visita tranquila a quien era necesario. La tortura seguía teniendo un sabor delicioso. Él nunca le dijo a sus abogados cuando se entrometía en sus casos. Se limitaba a convocar a su oficina y proporcionar la información de cambio de juego. La voz se corrió rápidamente por toda la empresa. Tomaban la información, daban las gracias y se iban. Sin hacer preguntas.

Kurt lentamente se convirtió en uno de los diseñadores después de más codiciados y respetados diseñadores en el mundo de la moda. La visita privada de Anna Wintour fue bien y a Kurt se le concedió una extensión de Vogue. A partir de ahí las cosas despegaron, como actores y actrices de Hollywood le pidieron diseñar trajes y vestidos para la temporada de premios. Macy y Nordstrom querían diseñar una línea de ropa sólo para sus tiendas, pero por ahora Kurt quería seguir siendo exclusivo y caro. Abrió una tienda en Nueva York, Beverly Hills, Miami y París, con lo que Monique a bordo para ejecutar la operación de Paris. Esto significaba que el viaje fuera difícil para los dos, pero especialmente difícil para Blaine. No era sólo sexo. Era Kurt. Blaine sintió que caía cada vez más se enamoraba de Kurt con cada año que pasaba. El seguía obsesionado y posesivo, pero se vio atenuado por el gran amor que fluía entre ellos y parecía hacerse más fuerte cada día. Cuando Kurt se había ido, Blaine durmió agitado, abrazando la almohada de Kurt en su pecho. Le tomó hasta la última gota de su amor por Kurt para no ordenarle quedarse en Nueva York. Lo peor era la Semana de Moda en París. Kurt solía desaparecerse durante un mes entero. Durante ese mes, Blaine estaba en un estado de ánimo promedio horrible. Mike siempre hizo un punto de estar en la oficina durante este tiempo para mantener un ojo en Blaine y para asegurarse de que él no disparara en nadie su furia. Invitaba a Blaine a unirse a él y Allison para la cena, e incluso lo invitó a quedarse en su casa los fines de semana.

Sobre todo después de Samantha se casó.

S&R&S&R

Samantha conoció a su marido, el abogado Ryan Rutherford, en un baile de beneficencia que asistió con su padre. Ryan era alto, moreno, guapo y ambicioso, pero su ambición era casarse bien y heredar. Al principio sólo vio a Samantha como la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse rico, pero para su sorpresa en realidad cayó profundamente enamorado de ella. Samantha se había convertido en una mujer de negocios astuta. Ella era inteligente, bien comunicada y muy querida. Ella podía negociar y sellar un acuerdo tan bien como su padre, si no mejor. Lo que comenzó como una búsqueda para casarse por dinero, se convirtió en un matrimonio por amor. Tomó a Ryan durante dos años para convencer a Samantha de casarse con él. Todavía tenía muchos temores sobre el matrimonio y la angustia, pero Ryan era dulce, amoroso y la adoraba absolutamente. Eventualmente, ella dijo que sí.

A pesar de que ninguno de los hombres de su vida se preocupaba por él.

Poco después comenzaron a salir, Ryan se acercó a Mike sobre el trabajo en la empresa. Mike pensó que Ryan estaba haciendo, por lo que decidió ser muy claro acerca de las cosas. Huntel Anderson pertenecía a Mike Huntel y Blaine Anderson. Una vez que Mike muriera, Blaine sería el único heredero y propietario de la empresa. Por ahora eran co-socios gerentes, pero Blaine hizo toda la contratación. Quieres un trabajo? Habla con Blaine.

Ryan estaba decepcionado, pero no discutió y él no se acercó a Blaine. Estaba seguro de que una vez que él y Samantha estuvieran casados, Mike podría hacer movimientos para traerlo como socio. Después de todo, él sería el-hijo-legal de Mike. Pocos meses después de la boda de Ryan se sorprendió cuando Mike explicó que si quería trabajar para Huntel Anderson, todavía tendría que hablar con Blaine.

"Pero eres el fundador de la empresa. Eres mi padre-en-ley. Aún estás a cargo."

"Ahí es donde te equivocas. Sí, fundé la empresa y sí, sigue siendo un medio mío, pero yo no estoy a cargo. Mi hijo, Blaine está a cargo."

Ryan se molestó con la palabra hijo. Samantha le había dado una versión muy abreviada de cómo Blaine se hizo el hijo de Mike. Ryan no entendía nada de eso. Por qué un hombre como Mike, que podría recoger a nadie a convertirse en su protegido, elegir un hombre gay de ninguna relación? No tiene sentido. Por qué no buscarlo? Era el hijo-en-ley de Mike.

Blaine no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que Ryan se uniera a la empresa, y no era sólo porque no le gustaba. Ryan simplemente no era lo suficientemente talentoso. Blaine lo veía como un perezoso, abogado ligero. Estaba feliz por Samantha, pero no quería a Ryan Huntel Anderson.

K&L&K&L

Viernes por la noche era la noche de película / tv para Kurt y Blaine. Ambos estaban cansados por lo general de la semana, por lo que pasarían la noche del viernes en casa, comiendo pizza y viendo ya sea películas o programas que había. Kurt se establecía entre las piernas de Blaine, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, una cadena que va desde el cuello a la muñeca de Blaine. Tenía a Kurt encadenado a él o a la cama era sin duda algo nuevo favorito de Blaine.

Un viernes por la noche alrededor de las 21:30, el portero les toco la puerta.

"¿Sí?"

"Mr. Anderson, mis disculpas por molestarlo, pero hay un señor que trató de correr más allá de mí, que insiste en que te conoce. Su nombre es Lake... Lake. Lake Ridgeway?"

"Yo lo conozco. Lo puede soltar."

Blaine volvió a entrar en el dormitorio de agarrar una camisa.

"Qué está pasando?"

"Lake está aquí."

"Lake... por qué?"

"No lo sé."

Kurt nerviosamente agarró una camisa y unos pantalones de chándal. Por qué Lake estaba aquí sin avisar? Había pasado algo? Por qué no llamó?

Blaine abrió la puerta de seguridad como Lake salió del ascensor. Se veía terrible. Su cabello estaba sobre su cara y estaba llorando. Kurt pasó junto a Blaine y lo arrastró dentro.

"Qué pasa? Qué ha pasado?"

"Lo odio!" Lake empezó a llorar más fuerte.

"Odias a quién?"

"Kent! Esa mentira, no es bueno, el engaño, hijo de puta!"

"Qué?"

"Él está engañando! El hijo de puta se está pegando su verga a una reina en su oficina! Lo odio! Lo odio! Lo odio!"

Lake cayó contra Kurt en un lío de lágrimas. Kurt lo llevó hasta el sofá y se sentó, sosteniéndolo cerca. Los ojos de Blaine se estrecharon en sus pensamientos. Kent? Eso no sonaba bien. Parecía tan fuera de lugar. El teléfono celular de Lake comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo y lo miró, e inmediatamente lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Un momento después, el celular de Blaine empezó a sonar en el dormitorio. Corrió a contestar.

"Hey".

"Por favor, dime que está contigo?"

"Sí, está aquí. Qué diablos está pasando?"

"La cagué, Blaine. Lo arruine. Mierda!"

"Después de todo este tiempo, por qué lo engañaste?"

"Yo... Yo tenía curiosidad… Lake... Lake es el único hombre con el que he estado. Tenía curiosidad. Me pregunté qué sería con otra persona."

"Bueno, espero que valiera la pena. Lake es un desastre."

"Maldita sea. Nunca quise... Nunca quise hacerle daño. ¡Mierda!"

"Bueno, lo hiciste. Escucha, creo que debería quedarse aquí esta noche. Tal vez él quiera hablar contigo en la mañana."

"No. Voy para allá. Tengo que verlo. Tengo que hacer lo correcto."

"No. Tienes que esperar hasta mañana. Dale tiempo para calmarse. Nosotros nos encargaremos de él. No te preocupes."

Kent suspiró profundamente. "Muy bien. Dile que lo amo, por favor. Podría decirle que lo amo y que lo siento? Lo siento. Yo nunca..."

"Si. Se lo diré." Blaine colgó. Estaba decepcionado de Kent. El y Lake nunca habían sido cercanos, era amigo de Kurt y vicepresidente de Kurt Hummel diseños. Al verlo tan herido y roto era difícil. Él no se lo merecía.

Blaine se dirigió a la cocina donde Kurt estaba haciendo té.

"Dónde está?"

"En el Baño. Le dije que podía quedarse esta noche."

Blaine asintió. "Le dije a Kent que se quedaría aquí."

"Entonces, qué pasó?"

"Kent sintió curiosidad."

"Curiosidad de qué?"

"Otros hombres. Lo que se siente al estar con otro hombre. Acaso Lake te dijo cómo se enteró?"

"Kent ha estado trabajando hasta tarde en las últimas semanas. Lake pensó que lo sorprendería con la cena. Metió una canasta de picnic y todo. Él convenció al guardia de seguridad que lo dejara en el edificio para darle una sorpresa. Entró en la oficina de Kent, y ahí fue. Cogiéndose a alguno pelirrojo".

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Kurt esperó a que el agua hirviera. Kent apareció en la puerta con cara de tristeza y pérdida.

"Vamos, te conseguiré una camisa y unos pantalones de chándal." Kurt lo llevó al dormitorio.

Blaine se quedó allí, pensando. Él preparó el té y se lo llevó en una bandeja a la habitación de invitados. Lake estaba sentado en el medio de la cama, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Recordó a Blaine de un niño pequeño. Kurt estaba sosteniendo su mano.

"Bebe tu té. Me sentaré contigo hasta que estés dormido."

Blaine se dirigió a su dormitorio. Todavía pensando.

Unos 30 minutos después, Kurt se unió a él. Blaine se acercó y lo encadeno a la cama. Kurt se acurrucó contra él y suspiró con satisfacción.

"Kurt?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Alguna vez sientes curiosidad?"

"Qué?"

"Alguna vez as sentido curiosidad?"

"Por qué?"

"Otros hombres."

Kurt se sentó y miró a Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine eran oscuros e intensos.

"Nunca."

"Nunca?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Nunca."

"Por qué no?"

Kurt se movió para sentarse en la parte superior de Blaine, a horcajadas sobre él.

"Ningún otro hombre es lo bastante bueno para mí. Sólo he sido jodido por un hombre poderoso, oscuro que me puede controlar con sólo mirarme, y soy adicto a él. Orgasmos llenos de calor y electricidad. Oscuridad que fluye a través de mi cuerpo mientras me están cogiendo sin piedad. Un hombre que me hizo su esclavo voluntariamente. Qué otro hombre podía compararse a ti? Nadie. Además, te amo. "

Blaine se acercó y puso su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt, tirando de él hacia abajo en un profundo beso. Kurt se retiró y en voz baja le susurró al oído a Blaine.

"Además, mi cuerpo no es mío."

"A quién pertenece a tu cuerpo, Kurt?"

"Pertenece a mi maestro." Kurt comenzó a frotar sus penes juntos. Blaine inmediatamente comenzó a tirar de los boxers de Kurt. Kurt se los quitó y le quitó los suyos a Blaine. Sus besos se volvieron calientes y necesitados como su deseo creció. Blaine agarró las caderas de Kurt, sus dedos clavándose en la carne.

"Empálate tú mismo, hermoso."

Kurt gimió. Lo bueno es que sus paredes estaban insonorizadas. No quería despertar a Lake.

Él maniobró para que su culo se alineara con el pene de Blaine. Poco a poco se dejó caer como Blaine accionó un interruptor al lado de la cama. Un espacio en el techo se abrió y una barra de plata bajó en sí desde el techo. Otra instalación de Desmond. Kurt se acercó y tomo la barra. Blaine miró las manos, envolviendo su control alrededor de ellos así que Kurt no podía soltarse. Kurt comenzó a impulsarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, montando a Blaine. Cada vez que bajaba, Blaine arqueaba sus caderas, empujándose a si mismo con fuerza en Kurt. Le encantaba ver los músculos de ondulación en los brazos de Kurt mientras trabajaba él mismo arriba y abajo. Blaine envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Kurt y empezó a acariciar al mismo tiempo de los movimientos de Kurt. Kurt estaba gimiendo y balbuceando incoherencias.

"Tienes mi permiso para venirte cuando quieras, precioso. Cúbreme con tu leche."

Kurt estaba moviéndose más rápido como Blaine se estrellaba más. Su culo estaba en llamas, pero todo se sentía tan condenadamente bien. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando sintió su orgasmo en aumento. Blaine empujo extra fuerte, y liberó la oscuridad fluir hacia arriba en su culo. Kurt se vino con un grito, disparando semen en el pecho de Blaine. Blaine se vino al mismo tiempo, llenando el culo de Kurt, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se puso en el control y Kurt cayó hacia delante, cogiendo a sí mismo con sus manos.

"Lámeme para limpiarme."

Kurt obedientemente lamió el semen del pecho de Blaine antes de caer encima de él. Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de él y lo mantuvo apretado.

Mío.

K&L&K&L

A la mañana siguiente Kent llegó sin molestarse en llamar. Blaine a regañadientes lo dejó entrar Parecía el infierno. Era evidente que había estado llorando y no había dormido. Lake se encerró en el dormitorio, mientras que Kent se declaró fuera.

"Por favor, Lake. Lo siento. Te amo. Por favor, por favor, ven a casa, o por lo menos habla conmigo."

"No tengo nada que decirte, mentiroso, chupa vergas, hijo de puta! Déjame en paz!"

"Por favor, Lake, por favor? Te amo. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, por favor."

Esto se prolongó durante casi una hora. Kurt y Blaine se quedaron en la cocina, mientras que Kurt hizo el desayuno. Blaine miró a Kurt, con el corazón lleno de gratitud y aprecio. No quería que nadie más que a Kurt. Kurt era el único hombre que podría desear.

Finalmente Lake abrió la puerta. Kent estaba de rodillas, llorando. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Lake y miro hacia él.

"Lo siento mucho. Te ruego que me perdones. Te amo. Vuelve a casa."

Lake fue a casa con Kent.

Sin embargo, sus problemas continuaron.

Era como si un interruptor sexual en Kent se hubiera volteado en él. No pudo evitar que en sus pantalones. Empezó a jugar con un entrenador del personal en el gimnasio. Se corrió la voz a Lake que estaban atrapados teniendo sexo en la sala de equipos. Entonces era un camarero en el restaurante al lado del edificio de oficinas de Kent. Lake iría a enfrentarlo, ellos se gritaban y gritaban el uno al otro, y luego Lake huiría con Samantha o Kurt y Blaine.

Lake se convirtió en un celoso, desorden paranoico.

Pero él no dejaba a Kent.

"Por qué, Lake? Por qué quieres estar con él? Podrías conocer a alguien más?" Como Desmond. A Desmond le encantaría tenerte.

"No sé lo que está conmigo. Yo... no estoy listo para acabar con esto. Era tan bueno durante tanto tiempo. Es que... no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a él."

"Pero no es bueno ya. Eres miserable y dudo que Kent este mucho mejor. Ustedes deben romper."

Pero no lo hicieron. Ellos seguían girando en el mismo ciclo de Kent engañándolo, Lake lo dejaba y luego la reconciliación.

Luego Lake decidió vengarse por dormir con otros hombres. Kurt comenzó a escuchar historias de Lake joder con los modelos masculinos que contrataban para las audiciones de sesiones de fotos. Luego supuestamente le dio una mamada a uno de los fotógrafos. Kurt tenía suficiente.

"Esto tiene que parar. Tus acciones se reflejan negativamente en Kurt Hummel diseños y en mí. Aún más importante, está perjudicándote a ti mismo. Qué estás tratando de hacer, Lake? Eres demasiado viejo para esta mierda."

Lake se sentó en silencio, mirando al espacio. Finalmente se dirigió a Kurt.

"Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Hacer qué?"

"Atrapar a Blaine. Cómo es tan leal a ti? Solía tirarle a ese hombre con todo lo que tenía. Él nunca, nunca se tragó el anzuelo. Cómo hiciste eso?"

Kurt reprimió una sonrisa. Blaine no tenía ninguna razón para hacer trampa. No cuando él tenía un esclavo en su casa dispuesto a hacer todo lo sexual que quería.

"Blaine y yo hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo. Desde la preparatoria. Nosotros... nosotros nunca quisimos a cualquier otra persona." Daveed y Jace fueron las anomalías que nacieron de la separación.

"Si Kent ya no te quiere más, entonces es el momento para que sigas adelante. Sé que va a ser duro, pero es la verdad. Ya sea que ustedes dos averigüen o se dejen en paz. Y Lake... lo siento, pero... más cuentos de jugar con los modelos y los fotógrafos durante sesiones de fotos... y voy a despedirte. Eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas".

Lake asintió. Kurt tenía razón. Todos habían trabajado muy duro para él para que se derrumbara en algún escándalo.

El ciclo se rompió cuando Lake salió una noche con unos amigos que quisieron darle ánimos. No había estado en los clubes gay en un rato. Había olvidado lo atractivo y deseable que se sentía cuando meneaba el culo en la pista de baile, vestido con zapatos con tacon, pantalones cortos de plata y una camiseta al estómago.

Dale era lindo. Su cuerpo era increíble. Pensó que Lake era dulce. Lake fue a su casa con él y le permitió cogérselo por horas.

Luego Dale lo drogó con cocaína y lo golpeo.

Como Kent se sentó en la sala de emergencias, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras lloraba y se balanceó hacia atrás y adelante, él le prometió a Dios que iba a recibir su acción juntos si Él permitió Lake a estar bien.

Lake sobrevivió. Un brazo roto dos costillas rotas, labio partido y la cara llena de moretones. Kent se lo llevó a casa y se quedó con él cada segundo de cada día durante dos semanas. Hablaron a través de los celos y la inseguridad de las largas citas de Kent sobre el hecho de que Lake se había acostado con tantas personas, mientras que Kent sólo había estado con él. Hablaron de si son o no necesarios para romper por un tiempo, pero al final decidieron que querían estar juntos. Ellos querían trabajar en su relación. A pesar de su horrible comportamiento de los últimos meses, todavía estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Blaine hizo algunas consultas en silencio sobre Dale.

Una noche, Dale fue atacado en su apartamento.

En el momento en que fue encontrado, hace unas horas había muerto.

No recordaba quién había dejado en su apartamento o lo que había sucedido.

Kurt miró el calendario y correspondía al día del ataque a una noche Blaine había vuelto oscuro, caliente y en grave necesidad de sexo. Las horas de sexo brutal en la silla seguido de Kurt apoyado contra la pared, con su culo por Blaine para arruinar un poco más, todo tenía sentido.

Esa noche Kurt yacía en la cama viendo a Blaine peinar su cabello.

"Gracias."

"Por qué?"

"La venganza de Lake."

Los ojos se oscurecieron. "Cómo lo sabes?"

Kurt sonrió. "Cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos?"

"Pensé que estarías enojado conmigo."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No, no estoy loco."

Blaine encadeno a Kurt a la cama y se subió a su lado.

"Hemos estado juntos por 15 años."

Kurt se acurrucó contra él.

Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de él. "Gracias, Kurt."

"Por qué?"

"Por hacer mi vida hermosa."

**El próximo capítulo será de 10 años a partir de ahora. Ellos han estado juntos durante 25 años.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Advertencia: Lleno de obscenidades, perversos golpes en el culo. Un nuevo juguete sexual y algo que cada maestro simplemente debe tener para su esclavo.**

* * *

Capítulo 34

10 Años después

Lexi terminó escribiendo un correo electrónico y pulso enviar. Ella pasó los ojos por su lista de tareas pendientes y sonrió. Había sido un día muy productivo. No es que importara. Kurt añadiría un montón de cosas nuevas, sobre todo desde que tuvo una conferencia telefónica con la oficina de París prevista para mañana. Por lo menos, fue arrebatado por el momento.

Echó un vistazo al reloj. 15:45. Se puso de pie, se estiró y caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Tomo una taza de té y la colocó sobre una bandeja. Ella estaba caminando hacia la oficina de Kurt cuando Samantha llegó volando por el pasillo.

"Mierda! Estoy tan malditamente retrasada." Lexi rápidamente dejó la bandeja para agarrar el abrigo y la bolsa de diseñador de Samantha que estaba empujando hacia ella.

"Todavía está con el equipo menor?"

"Sí, pero deberían haber terminado ya."

"Maldita sea. Estas escuelas estúpidas no se dan cuenta de que las mujeres trabajan? Por qué demonios insisten en tener estos eventos en medio del día está más allá de mí."

"Cómo lo hizo?"

Samantha inmediatamente paro de correr como una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Ella quedó en segundo lugar. Ella era la única niña en el lugar. Qué tipo de declaración es que en estos días y año, sólo una niña este en la feria de ciencias en la escuela? Todo el asunto fue probablemente manipulado. Simplemente no saben joder con mi hija. Su madre es una perra".

Lexi se rio y llevo a Samantha hacia la oficina de Kurt. "Vamos antes de que pierda toda la cosa."

Samantha camino con estilo por el pasillo y entró silenciosamente en la oficina de Kurt.

Kurt estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, sus ojos saltando de un panel a otro sin ningún orden en particular. El equipo de menor esperó en silencio. Después de unos minutos, comenzó a moverse rápidamente de un panel a otro. Un joven interno saltó detrás de él, poniendo las notas adhesivas en su caso.

"Sí, sí, no, no, sí, no, diablos no, sí." Kurt se detuvo a examinar una falda de color malva. "Este dobladillo es demasiado largo. No estamos vistiendo los Amish. Por supuesto, me gustaría que me dejaran vestirlos. Recortar esta cinco pulgadas y entonces sí. No, no, sí, sí, sí... que diablos! "Kurt se detuvo frente a una camisa verde horrible con filas de cuadrados que estaban todas partes. Giró sobre sus talones y contempló la habitación.

"Quién siquiera pensó que esto tenía sentido?"

Todos se volvieron a mirar a un hombre ligero joven tratando desesperadamente de ocultarse detrás de una hoja de rota folio. Kurt suavizó su tono cuando vio que era Jacob, un recién graduado que acababa de unirse al equipo hace un mes. Kurt había cuestionado portafolio por extraño, pero Lake estaba seguro de que tenía talento. Sólo necesitaba dirección.

"Jacob, por qué no vas con Lexi y te anotas en mi agenda y planificas que vamos a comer la próxima semana. Prepárate para tomar notas. Asunto:.. El uso de la forma con un diseño moderno."

Jacob asintió con gratitud. Estaba preparado para ser cortado en pedazos delante de todos. Kurt tenía una reputación. Amable y generoso, pero también exigente de la perfección. Él podría ser un frío, sarcástico, una perra que no soportaba a los imbéciles perezosos.

Kurt terminó las selecciones con un "sí, sí, no, no, no, sí," gracias a todos y despidió al equipo. Sonrió a Samantha.

"Agradable de que te unas a nosotros. Cómo lo hizo?"

"Segundo lugar. Sólo niña en toda la competición."

"Le enviaste un mensaje a Blaine?"

"Justo después de enviarle uno a Ryan. Kaitlin va a odiar tener dos padres cuando esté lista para empezar a tener citas. Siento llegar tarde."

"Estabas haciendo algo mucho más importante. No es un problema. Tu hija es más importante."

Lexi entró con el té de Kurt. "Puedo ofrecerte algo, Samantha?"

"Una Coca-Cola Light sería impresionante. Gracias. Por lo tanto, estamos todavía en la rueda de prensa en París en la mañana?"

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Sí. A las 9:00 am."

Samantha notó el ceño. "De verdad crees que Monique va a renunciar?"

Kurt asintió con tristeza. "Sí, y no la culpo. Ella está embarazada con el bebé número cuatro. Cuatro niños es un montón de trabajo y Etienne siempre está volando alrededor del mundo en las sesiones de fotos. No le gusta la idea de que los niños vean más a la niñera que a ella".

Samantha se burló. "Bienvenido a mi vida."

Kurt sonrió. "Está abierta la opción de renunciar. Le daré tu trabajo a Lake."

"Nunca."

Lexi volvió con la Coca-Cola Light. Cuando se fue Samantha se puso de pie y cerró la puerta por completo. Kurt arqueó una ceja. Uh oh.

"Escucha. Odio hablar de esto, pero pensé que debía advertirte. Ryan está haciendo ruido otra vez de incorporarse a la empresa."

Kurt hizo una mueca. "Hablas en serio? Todavía? Después de todo este tiempo? Pensé que le gustaba Baker, Daniel y McMillian."

Samantha suspiró pesadamente y miró a la lata de Coca Cola.

"Le gusta, pero ... trata de entender, Kurt. Él se siente estúpido cuando la gente averigua que es un abogado, está casado conmigo, pero no trabaja en Huntel Anderson. Es incómodo."

"Pero Samantha, han pasado años. Me resulta difícil de creer que a alguien le importa."

"Él se preocupa. Él se siente excluido. Él se siente como ninguno de ustedes lo han aceptado y es difícil para él."

"Sabes que no me meto con Blaine y la empresa. Él se queda fuera de mi armario y me quedo fuera de su sala del tribunal."

"Lo sé, lo sé, y no te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada. Sólo quería darle una mano a que Ryan pueda pedirle a Blaine una reunión. Por supuesto... tal vez... podrías alentar a Blaine para que se reúna con él? Sugerir que lo hace por respeto a Mike? "

"Por respeto a Mike?" Kurt rodó los ojos. Ese argumento no tenía sentido. En primer lugar, Mike ya nunca entró en la oficina. Por fin había hecho las cosas oficiales con Allison. No quería casarse, pero ella se había ido a vivir con él y le había hecho arreglos a su testamento para que ella recibiera una suma considerable de dinero después de su muerte. Estaría bien cuidada como si fuera su esposa. Los dos pasaron sus días viajando y haciendo obras de caridad en nombre de la empresa. En segundo lugar, Mike no le desagradaba Ryan, pero nunca le insistirá a Blaine en contratarlo.

"Está bien. Por respeto a mí y el hecho de que Kaitlin adora a su tío Blaine."

"Algo que vuelve a Ryan loco."

"Por favor, Kurt, por favor?"

"No puedo prometer nada. Conoces a Blaine."

Samantha se iluminó. "Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo un poco de aliento. Eso es todo lo que pido."

Kurt asintió. Estaba a punto de romper una de sus reglas sobre no meterse en los asuntos de negocios del otro. Tal vez Blaine lo castigaría. No habían tenido una buena sesión de castigo desde hace tiempo...

Samantha miró a Kurt mientras se quedaba soñando despierto. La piel de Kurt estaba suave y radiante. Su pelo era grueso, lacio y perfectamente peinado, como siempre. Le brillaban los ojos y todavía tenía un toque de inocencia. Samantha estaba irritada.

"Cual demonios es tu secreto?"

"Qué?"

"Cuál es tu secreto? Por qué es que tú y Blaine no aparentan más de 25? Es como si ustedes no envejecieran."

Kurt se rió, pero estaba un poco cohibido. Él nunca pensó que alguna vez se preocuparía por verse demasiado joven, pero Samantha tenía razón. Era como si él y Blaine hubieran dejado de envejecer a los 25. Blaine decía que era la oscuridad. La oscuridad se mantuvo joven y fuerte. A Kurt le gustaba pensar que era su rutina de hidratación y yoga tres veces a la semana.

"Sigo siendo joven y hermoso porque bebo té mientras tu bebes químicos." Kurt hizo un gesto hacia su lata de Coca Cola.

"Mmm. Como sea. Blaine bebe gaseosas."

"Él también juega tenis tres veces a la semana. De todas formas qué te preocupa? Te ves hermosa. Nadie pensaría que apenas tienes 27."

Samantha sonrió. "Te amo por eso."

Se puso de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le apretó la mano. "Gracias, Kurt. Agradezco tu voluntad de ayudarme con Ryan."

"No prometo nada y no estoy dispuesto. Pero para ti... sólo para ti."

Samantha sonrió y se fue. Kurt suspiró. Después de todos estos años, por qué Ryan todavía quería trabajar para Blaine? Tenía que saber que Blaine le haría la vida imposible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras que Kurt y Samantha estaban charlando, Lexi volvió a su escritorio, respondió correos electrónicos, revisado el calendario de Kurt para la siguiente semana y luego marcó el número privado.

"Huntel Anderson, Alex habla."

"En serio, hay una razón por la que conteste el teléfono de esa manera? Sólo dos personas en el mundo tienen este número privado y sólo uno de ellos lo utiliza. Yo."

"Bueno, no sé qué tipo de organización profesional estás ejecutando por allí en la tierra de la moda, pero aquí en Huntel Anderson, siempre somos profesionales, siempre a tiempo y siempre los más inteligentes en la habitación."

"Te están transformando en un mini-Blaine."

"Y el problema con eso es?"

"Estas enamorado de tu jefe."

"Sí. Sí, lo estoy, y lo reconozco."

"Está bien fanático, cuál es el informe?"

"Ha tenido un buen día. Consiguió la continuidad que pidió en el caso Baker-Toller y está a centímetros de un acuerdo en las industrias lío Walker. Oh, anota esto, preguntó sobre el tiempo en Connecticut este fin de semana."

Lexi garabateó el Informe Blaine, e hizo una nota para llamar a Hank en Connecticut para asegurarse de que la casa estaba lista.

"A qué hora sale?"

"Probablemente a las 18:00."

"Está bien. Algo más?"

Sí. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, pero demasiado asustado para invitarte a salir.

"No, creo que eso es todo."

"Está bien. Hasta mañana."

"Adiós Lexi".

Alex colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Por qué era una gallina cuando se trataba de mujeres? No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre una respuesta. La puerta de Blaine abrió y él salió con un cliente. Alex se puso de pie.

"Gracias por todo, Blaine. Estoy muy agradecido."

"Hey, para eso estoy aquí. Aprecio su negocio."

"Vales la pena cada centavo. Saluda a Mike de mi parte."

"Por supuesto. Muchas gracias Frank. Alex te llevara a la salida. Ten cuidado."

Blaine volvió a entrar en su espaciosa oficina y se sentó. Hizo algunas notas finales sobre el caso de Frank y envió un informe de facturación a la financiación. Esta era siempre su parte favorita de cerrar un caso. Que le pagaran. Clientes felices paga rápida y rara vez cuestionaba la cantidad.

Los ojos de Blaine se desviaron hacia la foto de Kurt en su escritorio.

Era realmente posible que Kurt le gustara más hoy que ayer?

Era posible ser completamente consumido por el amor a alguien hasta el punto de que nada más importaba?

Sí.

Kurt seguía siendo la verdadera obsesión de Blaine. Su adicción. A través de los años, su amor se había hecho más fuerte, más apasionado e intenso, pero la madurez también había traído comprensión y paciencia. La oscuridad que fluía a través de Blaine todavía exigía la dominación y el control de Kurt, pero Kurt se había dado cuenta de lo poderoso que era. Él permaneció obediente, sumiso y totalmente esclavizado, pero también sabía exactamente qué hacer y qué decir para mantener a Blaine en calma, la oscuridad completamente bajo control y lo podrá ejecutar su compañía y entrar y salir a su antojo.

Sus años de duro trabajo habían dado sus frutos y por fin se empezaron a disfrutar realmente de sí mismos. Ellos organizaron cenas, pasaron tiempo con los amigos, asistieron a espectáculos de Broadway y viajaron en sus horarios autorizados, pero su pasatiempo favorito era simplemente pasar tiempo juntos. Picnic en el parque, la casa en Connecticut, bailar lento en su sala de estar, riendo, hablando, amarse el uno al otro. Su vida sexual se mantuvo caliente e intensa, fluía de sacarina dulce castigadoramente brutal, pero aun así siempre fue perfecta. Sobre todo, se mantuvieron enamorados. Una loca pasión intensa obsesiva, fiel, inquebrantable amor, casi indescriptible que creció increíblemente profundo y más fuerte con cada año que pasaba.

Blaine sacó los ojos de la foto como Alex apareció en su puerta, con un iPad en la mano.

"Definitivamente vamos a Connecticut este fin de semana. Asegúrate de que mi agenda este vacía mañana por la tarde y verifica la suya con Lexi sobre el horario de Kurt. Quiero irme a las 3:00 pm."

"Qué coche?"

Blaine se sentó a pensar. El Porsche Cayenne Turbo de Kurt ya estaba en la casa de Connecticut, así que tenía algo para transportar víveres y flores. Él podía ir con los dos asientos.

"El Aston Martin."

Alex asintió. Impresionante. Blaine salia mañana temprano significaba que su fin de semana comenzaría temprano también. No es que tuviera nada que ver. Realmente debería ser un hombre y pedirle Lexi salir.

"Algo más?"

"No. Eso es todo. Gracias Alex."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x

A las 16:30 Lexi entró en el despacho de Kurt. Ella siempre le daba el Informe de Blaine a las 4:30 pm. A Kurt le gustaba saber el estado de ánimo de Blaine antes de llegar a su casa.

"Entonces, cómo está mi marido hoy?"

"Bien. Tiene continuación en el caso Baker-Toller, casi un acuerdo en el caso de las industrias Walker, y tú probablemente iras a Connecticut este fin de semana."

Kurt miró hacia fuera y asintió. Había esperado tanto. Una vez que hacía calor, a Blaine le gustaba pasar sus fines de semana en Connecticut. Ambos habían descubierto un amor por la jardinería. Cada verano, su patio era el mejor de la cuadra. Además ir a Connecticut le daba a Blaine la oportunidad de conducir uno de sus tres coches.

"Llama a Hank y asegúrate de que todo esté listo y haz un pedido a la carnicería Baker. Iré a recogerlo una vez que lleguemos."

"Ya está hecho. Blaine saldrá a las 6:00 horas de esta noche. Quiere que Jules lo recoja a las 5:30 pm?"

"Sí. Me reuniré con él en la puerta."

"Está bien. Algo más?"

Kurt sonrió. "No. Gracias Lexi. Por todo."

* * *

Kurt asintió con la cabeza al portero al entrar en el edificio. Revisaba su correo mientras se dirigía a su ascensor privado hasta el piso 30. Él salió y en la casa que compartía con su esposo y señor.

Se detuvo en el pasillo para deslizar sus botas y colgar su bolso en el gancho antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

"Hola Marta."

"Buenas noches Sr. Kurt. Cómo estuvo su día?"

Durante todos estos años y todavía no pudieron conseguir que se dejara el señor.

"Kurt, Marta. No señor. Sólo Kurt. Y mi día estuvo bien. Tan pronto como me dé una ducha y me cambie tomaré una y puedes volver a casa."

"Estoy feliz de quedarme y de servir la cena."

"No, no, eso no es necesario." Kurt olfateó el aire. "Puso una pizca de orégano en..." se cayó cuando Marta le lanzó una mirada feroz. Sonrió. "Por supuesto que sí. Voy a tomar esa ducha ahora." Se dio la vuelta para irse y luego se detuvo.

"Oh, no hay necesidad de que venga mañana. Vamos a Connecticut. Su sueldo está en la mesa principal."

"Gracias."

Kurt se dirigió al dormitorio. Se desnudó, se dio una ducha y se puso los boxers, un par de pantalones deportivos de la Universidad de Nueva York y una camiseta. Cogió una llave de un pequeño cuenco de cristal sobre la cómoda y se acercó a la cómoda de Blaine. Abrió una hermosa caja de joyería de madera de cerezo y sacó un par cadenas de plata forradas de terciopelo. Puso la llave en la parte superior de la caja de la joyería y se sentó en la cama para colocar los grilletes en sus tobillos. El del tobillo izquierdo estaba muy bien grabado con la palabra esclavo. El del tobillo derecho, decía Propiedad de Blaine.

Volvió a la cocina. Marta le dijo cuánto tiempo necesitaba cada plato para cocinar antes de dirigirse a la sala para tomar su abrigo y el cheque de pago. Abrió el sobre y lo reviso con confusión. Se dirigió a la cocina.

"Um, Sr. Kurt?"

"Sí?" Kurt trató de ocultar su sonrisa

"Me pagó $ 500 demás."

Kurt le sonrió. "No, no lo hice. Lauren no regresa a casa este fin de semana? Utiliza ese dinero para ir a cenar y comprarle algunas cosas que necesita para la escuela."

Los ojos de Marta se llenaron de lágrimas. "No... no puedo aceptar esto. Usted y el Sr. Blaine ... ya pagaron su cuota... Yo... No puedo... es demasiado."

Kurt tomó su mano y sonrió. "No, no lo es. Usted no tiene precio para nosotros y estamos muy orgullosos de Lauren. Tome el dinero y tenga un fin de semana de diversión con su hija."

Marta le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt y sollozó. "Gracias. Usted es tan amable. Siempre muy amable."

Kurt le devolvió el abrazo. "Y usted es maravillosa. Ahora váyase. Tenga un gran fin de semana."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine entró en silencio al penthouse y se apoyó en la puerta principal. Mmm. Los olores procedentes de la cocina estaban deliciosos. Miró el armario y vio que el abrigo y el bolso de Marta se habían ido. Excelente. Su bello Kurt estaba en casa. Blaine se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, se aflojó la corbata y en silencio se dirigió a la cocina. Él no entró, prefirió mirar alrededor de la esquina y observar a Kurt.

Cuando Marta se fue, Kurt se quitó los pantalones. Se puso de pie junto a la estufa en boxers justos y una camiseta. Los ojos de Blaine viajaron por su cuerpo, descansaron sobre los grilletes de plata en sus tobillos. Su miembro se movió. Se quedó allí durante unos minutos, observando a Kurt moviéndose alrededor de la cocina, tarareando "One Hand, One Heart" de West Side Story. Incluso después de todos estos años, Blaine no se cansaba de ver a Kurt. Podría mirar a Kurt durante todo el día.

Se dirigió a la habitación, se desvistió, se duchó y se puso boxers y una camiseta antes de regresar a la cocina. Kurt estaba poniendo la mesa.

"Hola".

"Hola maestro. Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Bueno. Mejor ahora que estoy en casa contigo."

Kurt sonrió mientras Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le dio un beso.

"Connecticut este fin de semana?"

"Sí. Oh, será mejor que te lo advierta. Los Grayson nos han invitado a una cena. Les dije nos gustaría asistir."

Kurt suspiró. Elyse y Bernard Grayson eran sus vecinos en Connecticut. Bernard Grayson era un cirujano del corazón semi-retirado notable, mientras que su esposa era una molestia, pero en su mayoría una esposa de sociedad con buenas intenciones. Les encantaba invitar a Kurt y Blaine a sus fiestas de cena porque sentían bien y modernos con una joven pareja gay, casada asistiendo. Elyse amaba el factor de choque leve de introducir a sus amigos mayores, más conservadores. Kurt y Blaine continuaron aceptando sus invitaciones porque los otros huéspedes eran siempre reuniones que valían la pena. Kurt había organizado dos exhibiciones privadas y se ganó una pequeña fortuna con las mujeres que conoció a través de Elyse, mientras que Blaine había traído dos nuevos clientes para la empresa.

Durante la cena, charlaron sobre su día y discutieron que flores querían plantar este año. Blaine ayudó a Kurt a limpiar la cocina y luego se instaló en el dormitorio. Kurt comenzó a empacar sus cosas para Connecticut mientras que Blaine se tendió en el sofá de dos plazas, escuchando a Kurt hablando de todo y de nada. Su mente comenzó a vagar hasta que algo que Kurt dijo lo sacudió de nuevo al presente.

"Espera, qué acabas de decir?"

"Samantha dijo que debías esperar una llamada de Ryan. Aparentemente él está interesado en ver si hay una oportunidad para que... um... te ayude."

"Ayúdame a hacer qué?"

"La firma. Ayudar en la empresa."

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron. "Ayudar en la empresa, cómo?"

Kurt suspiró. "Él quiere trabajar en la empresa. Todavía se siente incómodo por estar casado con Samantha, pero no trabaja para la empresa."

"No va a suceder. Conozco su historial. Es inútil. Mejor que antes, pero aun así es inútil para mí."

Kurt respiró hondo. "Creo que deberías reunirte con él."

"Qué?"

"Reunirte con él. Tal vez hay algo con lo que pudiera ayudar."

"No hay nada que necesite de Ryan para que me ayude. Tengo todo lo que necesito."

"Debes seguir hablando con él." Kurt tragó. Hasta dónde iba a tener que empujar?

"No tengo nada que decirle."

"Realmente creo que deberías hacer esto, Blaine. Es ridículo que te niegues incluso a tener una conversación con el hombre. Después de todo, él es tu hermano-en-ley. Al menos. Sólo almuerza con él."

Kurt dijo todo esto, de espaldas a Blaine. De pronto sintió el cálido aliento de Blaine en su cuello. El cuerpo y la mente de Kurt respondieron inmediatamente. Se volvió hacia Blaine y lentamente se puso de rodillas. Blaine lo agarró del cabello y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Estás tratando de decirme cómo dirigir mi empresa?"

"No, maestro."

"Has olvidado nuestras reglas, Kurt? Yo no te digo lo que debes hacer con tu casa de diseño, y no me dirás cómo llevar mi empresa."

"Sí, maestro."

"Tal vez necesitas un recordatorio."

Kurt cerró los ojos. Sí, por favor recuérdamelo. Por favor, recuérdamelo duro. Muy duro.

Blaine se acercó a la cama y se sentó, apoyándose en sus manos. Sus tradiciones se mantuvieron igual. Kurt se arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación y esperó.

"Desnúdate".

Kurt se quitó lentamente la ropa. Blaine pasó sus ojos hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el cuerpo de Kurt. Unos brazos fuertes, con la cantidad exacta de definición muscular. Delgado, pero firme, las piernas fuertes. Lisa, sin manchas, piel de porcelana color crema. Kurt seguía siendo la más hermosa criatura en la tierra y todo suyo. Su propiedad. Su esclavo.

Blaine se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dirigió a Kurt como él de inmediato se puso de rodillas y esperó. Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron al mirar a los ojos de Kurt, lleno de sumisión y deseo. Blaine sonrió maliciosamente.

"Creo que esta noche va a ser todo sobre negación, hermoso. Al igual que niego a Ryan, te voy a negar a ti."

Kurt tembló ligeramente.

Blaine se quitó los calzoncillos. "Mantén la boca cerrada."

Kurt gimió mientras Blaine frotó la cabeza de su pene a lo largo de sus labios. "No puedes lamerte los labios." Kurt gimió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Blaine le iba a negar. Kurt había desarrollado una adicción a sabor del semen de Blaine. Él no sólo amaba el sabor. Él lo ansiaba. Él tenía que tener una dosis diaria. Era otra forma de control. Sus adicciones permitieron a cada uno de ellos tener el control sobre el otro, creando un equilibrio trenzado dentro de su relación.

Él ordenó a Kurt ir a la cama y lo hizo arrodillarse y tomar dos barras en la cabecera. Blaine envolvió su control alrededor de las muñecas de Kurt para que no pudiera moverse. Conectó una cadena al cuello de Kurt a la cabecera y luego conecto una cadena a cada uno de los grilletes de los tobillos de Kurt a una barra debajo de la cama. Blaine dio un paso atrás para admirar su esclavo.

"Te ves tan jodidamente hermoso. Te amo en cadenas."

Kurt gimió. "Por favor..."

"Por favor, que, precioso? Eres bienvenido a pedir todo lo que quieras, pero esta noche es acerca de la negación."

Blaine se quitó la camisa y se subió detrás de Kurt. Pasó los dedos suavemente por su espalda y por encima de sus nalgas, presionando besos suaves sobre su piel suave. Metió la mano alrededor y empezó a frotar suavemente el pene de Kurt hasta que estaba duro como una roca. Luego deslizó un anillo para el pene especial con una cadena. Él unió la cadena a la cabecera de la cama, dejando un poco de holgura para que Kurt se moviera. Kurt tragó saliva y gimió. Su miembro ya hipersensible se desplazó en la sobre marcha. Se sentía atrapado cautivo y, sin embargo, tan encendido. No podía esperar a que Blaine se lo jodiera sin sentido haciendo que la cadena en el anillo de su pene tirara... oh, mierda.

Blaine agarró las caderas de Kurt y lo mantuvo firme. Poco a poco hundió su pene en su culo, haciendo que Kurt gimiera desesperadamente. Una vez que estuvo hasta el final, él se quedó muy, muy quieto, saboreando la sensación de calor de Kurt alzarse alrededor de su pene.

"Qué quieres, precioso?"

"Por favor... cogerme, pero..."

"Sí?"

"Quiero que te vengas en mi boca."

Blaine se echó a reír. "No hermoso. No te voy a dar eso tampoco. Vas a cogerte solo."

"Q-qué?"

Blaine agarró las caderas de Kurt apretándolas y empujó hacia él duro y áspero, entrando más en su culo. Kurt se quedó sin aliento.

"Jodete tú mismo, hermoso."

Kurt comenzó a empujar de nuevo en el pene de Blaine. Blaine se quedó muy quieto y observó el culo de Kurt temblar mientras buscaba desesperadamente la increíble sensación del pene de Blaine golpear ese lugar perfecto. Pronto él estaba empujando más rápido y más duro, con las barras de la cabecera como palanca. Estaba tan cerca, pero no pudo venirse por el anillo en su pene. Comenzó suplicar.

"Por favor... por favor..."

"Sí esclavo?"

"Yo.. Necesito... tan cerca... uhhh..."

"No tienes permiso de venirte."

Kurt gritó mientras seguía empujando su culo de nuevo en el pene de Blaine. Sabía que se estaba torturando a sí mismo, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba atrapado en el infierno. Pulsando de nuevo se sentía tan bien, pero su necesidad de venirse lo estaba asfixiando.

"Por favor, por favor! Oh... Ugh... amo..."

"Para de joderte a ti mismo, Kurt. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es parar. Tú tienes el control, hermoso."

Pero Kurt no podía parar. Estaba gritando y suplicando incoherente. Y por qué diablos Blaine no se había venido todavía?

Blaine lo mantuvo atrapado hasta que Kurt estaba temblando incontrolablemente y llorando por su liberación. Sólo entonces Blaine coloco su mano en su espalda. Metió la mano alrededor y deslizo el anillo. Kurt gritó cuando su orgasmo explotó dentro de su cuerpo y mente. Gritó y gritó cuando su semen salpicó contra la cabecera. Blaine se deslizó fuera del culo de Kurt y observó su cuerpo colgar de alivio y cansancio. Miró el semen en la cabecera.

"Bueno, bonito, has hecho un buen desastre. No podemos pedirle a Marta que limpie eso." Se acercó y desencadenó el cuello de Kurt de la cabecera. "Limpiar el desorden." Kurt obedientemente lamió el semen de la cabecera. Una vez que termino, Blaine le ayudó a dar la vuelta y arrodillarse debajo de la barra de suspensión. Kurt se acercó y tomó la barra. Blaine envolvió su control alrededor de sus muñecas para que no pudiera soltarse. Pasó una cadena por el cuello de Kurt a la barra.

Kurt centró la mirada en su maestro. Blaine se acariciaba lentamente a sí mismo. Kurt miró su miembro ansiosamente. Oh, cómo quería esa verga en su garganta. Necesitaba un trago.

"Por favor..."

"Sí, hermoso?"

"Por favor... quiero... necesito..."

"Qué necesitas, precioso?"

"Tu... semen... por favor..."

Blaine sonrió, sus ojos oscuros y malvados. "La negación, hermoso. Esta noche se trata de negación."

Kurt gimió. "Por favor, Por favor, señor!, Por favor!"

Blaine sonrió y se acercó a la cómoda para recoger una pequeña copa de champán de cristal. Se puso de pie delante de Kurt y empezó a acariciarse más duro. Kurt estaba respirando con dificultad y sollozando. Su sed de semen de Blaine lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía sacar sus ojos del pene de Blaine, en espera de la erupción. Nunca antes había querido un pene en su boca con tantas ganas.

Blaine se vino con un fuerte gemido, atrapando su semen en la copa. Una vez recuperado, paso el vaso en frente de los ojos suplicantes de Kurt.

"Quieres un poco?"

"Sí! Por favor! Sí!"

Blaine mojó su dedo en el interior del vaso y unto su semen en la boca de Kurt.

"No lo lamas."

Kurt gritó con los ojos.

Blaine mojó su dedo en el cristal de nuevo y unto semen en las dos mejillas de Kurt. Sostuvo el vaso en frente de la cara de Kurt.

"Para ti, hermoso." Blaine se humedeció los labios y vació el vaso.

Kurt lloraba mientras veía desaparecer el líquido en la garganta de Blaine.

Blaine se humedeció los labios y sonrió a Kurt. "Soy delicioso, pero tú tienes mejor sabor."

Blaine desencadenó a Kurt lentamente, liberando sus muñecas y atrapándolo mientras se desplomaba. Él lo colocó debajo de las sábanas antes de encadenar a Kurt a la cama y lo junto en sus brazos. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos antes de que Blaine rodara a Kurt sobre su estómago y la besara con cariño y masajeara su cuerpo entero, abriéndose camino lentamente. Kurt cayó en un cálido sueño relajado.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt despertó con el sonido de Blaine en la ducha. Se incorporó y se desperezó. Se sentía maravilloso, pero... sediento.

Blaine salió de la ducha, una toalla alrededor de su cintura, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Buenos días, hermoso. Dormiste bien?"

Kurt se deslizó fuera de la cama y se arrastró hacia él. Él frotó la cara contra la entrepierna de Blaine y luego lo miró, suplicante. "Tengo sed."

Blaine se rio y negó con la cabeza. "Nope. Nada para ti. Estoy haciendo que esperes. Quiero que tengas sed de mí todo el día."

Kurt ronroneó y frotó su cabeza contra la entrepierna de Blaine de nuevo. Podía sentir el pene de Blaine crecer más fuerte.

"Por favor, maestro? No fui un niño bueno ayer por la noche?"

Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Claro que sí Kurt fue un buen chico anoche. La forma en que se había jodido desesperadamente a sí mismo en su miembro fue increíble. Las imágenes en su cabeza iban a joderlo todo el día. Él no iba a trabajar nada.

"Fuiste un niño increíble anoche, pero todavía estoy negándotelo. Quizás en Connecticut."

Kurt sonrió para sus adentros. Él sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería.

"Por favor, maestro? Su esclavo necesita su verga. Necesito probar su semen. Su miembro me ha esclavizado al igual que usted lo hizo, y ahora lo necesito. Lo necesito demasiado."

Los ojos de Blaine pusieron vidriosos. Kurt tiró la toalla. Blaine lo dejó caer y Kurt rápidamente se tragó su pene. Mmmm. Es tan delicioso. Cuando terminó, Blaine miró a Kurt, sus ojos brillando con amor y deseo nebuloso.

"Voy a hacerte pagar por esto más tarde."

Kurt le sonrió. "Eso espero".

* * *

Viernes por la tarde Kurt se cambió de ropa y estaba esperando frente a su edificio exactamente a las 3:00 hs. Él suspiró cuando vio venir Blaine toda velocidad por la calle, golpeando a una parada en la acera. Blaine siempre conducía demasiado rápido.

"Listo para irnos?"

"Siempre tienes que conducir como un murciélago salido del infierno?"

Blaine sonrió. "Soy un murciélago salido del infierno."

Mientras conducía, Blaine comenzó a pensar.

Infierno.

Realmente era un murciélago del infierno. Quizás no era un murciélago pero definitivamente del infierno. Miró a Kurt que estaba charlando sobre las flores para el jardín.

"Kurt, crees en el cielo?"

Kurt se quedó pensativo. "No lo sé. Me gusta. Me gusta pensar que es donde está mi madre."

Blaine asintió y mantuvo sus ojos en el camino. Si hay un cielo, ese es donde Kurt iría cuando muriera. En cuanto a él... bueno iría al infierno. Había matado a tres personas y torturado a otros. Un infierno oscuro vivía dentro de él, se calmó sólo por el que el cielo era Kurt. Algo tan malo y lleno de demonios como él nunca podría entrar en el cielo.

_Un pequeño sucio hijo de satanás._

No importa lo que dijera Kurt, Blaine todavía luchaba con la idea de ser malo. Era una idea que su padre había plantado en su cabeza y por alguna razón Blaine no pudo quitarla.

* * *

Hanson, Connecticut era un pequeño pueblo de unos pocos miles de habitantes de todo el año. Estaba lleno de casas grandes y caras construidas por los neoyorquinos como un escape de la ciudad. Los residentes toleraron a los de afuera porque traían sus billeteras con ellos. Kurt y Blaine habían comprado una hermosa casa de 4 dormitorios en una tranquila calle en su mayoría visitantes de fin de semana como ellos. Habían mantenido la decoración sencilla y cómoda a excepción de la cocina. Remodelaron la cocina entera para que fuera una versión más pequeña de la que tenían en su penthouse.

Hanson era su escape. Trataron de no revisar el correo electrónico o ver internet. En su lugar, pasaron un tiempo en jardinería, salir a caminar y hacer el amor. Kurt no estaba seguro de por qué, pero Blaine no se lo cogía en Hanson. En Hanson sólo hacían el amor.

Esa noche se sentaron fuera en su terraza al aire cálido de la noche. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Blaine miró a Kurt que estaba mirando al cielo. En momentos como este, a pesar de todos los años a sus espaldas, Blaine estaba asombrado de que un increíble y magnífico hombre, al igual que Kurt le pertenecía. Él sabía que no merecía una criatura celestial, por lo que estaba agradecido. Agradecido de que Kurt lo amara y que se había sometido a él hace todos estos años. Blaine no se cansaba de devorar su cuerpo y su presencia seguía siendo el único que lo hacía más feliz que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Kurt realmente era su cielo.

Kurt suspiró con satisfacción. "Es una noche hermosa, no es así?"

"Sí, Kurt. Hermosa. Igual que tú." Para sorpresa de Kurt, Blaine se puso de pie y se arrodilló delante de él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

"Te amo. Eres la mejor cosa en mi vida. Tú eres mi vida. La única razón por la que vivo es para ti y tu amor. Tu amor hace mi vida hermosa. Por favor... nunca dejes de amarme. Nunca me dejes. "

"No lo haré, Blaine. Te lo prometo. Te amaré por siempre, e incluso después de eso."

Blaine pasó la lengua suavemente por los labios de Kurt antes de deslizarla en su boca. Kurt enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine, acercándolo más.

Esa noche hubo una melancolía dulce para hacer el amor como Blaine se movió suavemente dentro y fuera de Kurt, con la esperanza de que con cada golpe el infierno dentro de él disminuyera lo suficiente como para permitirle la entrada al cielo.

Quería ir al cielo con Kurt.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt pasaron un sábado encantador haciendo el amor y trazando sus planes para el jardín. Decidieron esperar hasta que tuvieran un fin de semana de cuatro días para comprar todo lo que querían plantar. Su cuidador, Hank Montgomery, se detuvo a saludar y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Hank se encargó de todas las casas de Nueva York en la calle. Al principio se había desilusionado un poco por la idea de dos hombres gay, pero Kurt y Blaine fueron más amables con él que cualquiera de las otras familias. Fueron amables y respetuosos, siempre preguntando en lugar de exigir. No eran demasiado estirados para pedirle que se uniera a ellos para el almuerzo, y siempre le dieron el mejor bono de Navidad. Los dos hombres homosexuales resultaron ser su pareja favorita para trabajar.

Esa noche se ducharon y se vistieron para la cena en la casa de los Grayson. A través de los años Kurt había asumido el control totalmente del guardarropa de Blaine. Blaine ya no compraba ni eligió su propia ropa. Llevaba lo que Kurt elegía para él. Esta noche iba a llevar un par de pantalones negros con una camisa amarilla vara de oro. Miró el color de la camisa con suspicacia.

"Amarillo?"

"Es vara de oro y resalta tus ojos. Es de la colección Anderson."

Blaine pasó sus ojos por Kurt... que llevaba? Era un vestido de tenis?

"Llevas un vestido?"

"Por supuesto que no. Es un conjunto de falda de verano. Te gusta?"

Kurt giró alrededor. Blaine gruñó un poco.

"Me dan ganas de cogerte. Fácil acceso." Blaine se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a atacar a su cuello con la boca. Kurt se rio.

"Todo y nada hace que deseas cogerme. Alguna vez te cansas del sexo?"

"Alguna vez te cansas de respirar?"

"Tú nunca me coges en Connecticut."

Blaine se echó a reír. "Eso suena como el título de una canción de música country."

"Es cierto."

"Entonces vamos a volver a Nueva York."

"Elyse nos espera."

"Ella lo entenderá."

Kurt rompió a reír. "Oh, no, no lo hará. Aunque estoy seguro de que ella ha participado con Bernard en varias conversaciones incómodas alrededor de lo que los hombres gays hacen en la cama. Vamos. Puedes tenerme más tarde."

Blaine sonrió con lujuria. "Desertor".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ah! Kurt y Blaine Hola, hola! Entren, queridos! Estoy tan contenta de que hayan venido."

Kurt y Blaine sonrieron como Elyse exageraba sobre lo maravillosos que se veían y los empujó hacia fuera en la terraza. Kurt estaba complacido de ver que Elyse vestía un traje de su última colección.

"Bernie! Mira quién está aquí?"

Bernard Grayson se abrió paso para estrechar sus manos.

"Bienvenidos. Bienvenidos. Me alegra que hayan podido venir. Es bueno verte. Es bueno verte."

Blaine estaba siempre divertido por el hábito de repetir de Bernard. "Gracias. Gracias. Me alegro de estar aquí. Me alegro de estar aquí." Kurt tuvo que contener sus risitas.

"Un trago. Vamos tomen una copa. Una bebida".

Una vez que cada uno tenía una copa de vino en la mano, Elyse deleitaba en hacer las presentaciones.

"Delores, Greg, simplemente deben conocer a nuestros vecinos, Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel. Los Anderson-Hummel. Están casados. Así es. Ellos viven en la calle. Juntos. Están casados."

Kurt se preguntó si Elyse tenía la menor idea de lo ridícula que sonaba.

Pronto fueron separados como las mujeres se dieron cuenta exactamente de quién era Kurt y lo inundaron con preguntas sobre la moda y la manera de parecer más joven. Blaine participaba en una discusión robusta con dos hombres de negocios en las fusiones propuestas que estaban en las noticias. Por la esquina del ojo vio a Elyse dar la bienvenida otra pareja mayor. Unos minutos más tarde llevo a la pareja.

"Joe, Don, Blaine, me gustaría que todos a conocieran a Jack y Beth Harrington. Jack, Beth, se trata de Joe Carlye, Don Mitchell y Blaine Anderson."

Joe Don y estrechó la mano de Jack y asintieron en Beth mientras que Blaine se quedó helado.

Jack Harrington.

El padre de Jace.

Hijo de Jason y Jessica Harrington.

Blaine lentamente se acercó para tomar la mano de espera de Jack. Sus ojos se encontraron.

"Encantado de conocerte, Blaine."

Blaine asintió, pero no dijo nada. Los ojos de Jack fueron amables con un toque de tristeza profunda. La pena de Blaine seguro estaba jugando un papel en la causa.

A medida que sus manos se tocaron, Jack lo sintió. Ese tenue fuego lento de la energía oscura que sólo era reconocible para aquellos que sabían reconocerla. Fue vencido inmediatamente con tristeza al pensar en su hijo. Rápidamente soltó la mano de Blaine y lo miró a los ojos.

Blaine no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Jack no dijo nada.

Todo este intercambio tuvo lugar desapercibido por los demás. Elyse condujo a los Harringtons a otro grupo de personas. Blaine buscó a Kurt.

_Dónde estás?_

_Junto a la parrilla._

Kurt estaba sosteniendo la pista central con cuatro mujeres que estaban escuchando con gran atención a cada palabra. Vio a Blaine buscarlo angustiado.

"Disculpen, señoras. Prometo volver."

Rápidamente se dirigió a Blaine. "Qué pasa?"

"Los Harringtons están aquí."

Kurt se volvió blanco. "Qué?"

Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando Kurt. "No... el otro Harrington. Los padres de Jace."

Kurt suspiró. "No me asustes así. Pensé que me estabas diciendo que regresaron de entre los muertos."

"No es posible, Kurt."

"Cómo voy a saberlo? No sabía que la gente pudiera torturar a la gente con sus pensamientos antes de conocerte. Te reconocieron?"

"No estoy seguro. Su madre no lo hizo, pero su padre... Creo que él sintió la oscuridad. No sé. No sabría cómo me veo, pero él podría saber mi nombre. Nosotros deberíamos irnos. Dile a Elyse que no te sientes bien".

En ese momento sonó la campana para la cena. Elyse comenzó a espantar a todos adentro. Ella se acercó a ellos.

"Kurt, te he puesto junto a Dorthea Mott. Está planeando un crucero alrededor del mundo sale en junio. Me imaginé que sería una gran oportunidad para que puedas vender tu línea completa de verano. La mujer se gasta el dinero como si fuera agua. En su cuarto marido, ya sabes. Ella em también se lo coge. Siempre rico y punto de estirar la pata ".

"Um, Elyse... en realidad..."

Blaine interrumpió. "Eso suena muy bien. Muchas gracias."

Elyse sonrió de alegría y se fue a asegurar de que todo el mundo estaba bien sentado.

"Qué estás haciendo? Pensé que querías irte."

"No. Vamos a quedarnos. Si sabe quién soy, que quiero saber. Además, no creo que sea una amenaza. Él no es oscuro. No me puedo imaginar que intente cualquier cosa."

Elyse nunca sentó juntos a marido y mujer. Más diversión para todo el mundo para conocer a los demás y mantener nuevas conversaciones. Kurt estaba sentado entre Dorthea Mott y una mujer llamada Rose. Bet Harrington estaba frente a él. Blaine estaba sentado entre Bernie Grayson y Don Mitchell. Jack Harrington estaba frente a él. Blaine mantuvo una conversación constante con Don, pero cada vez que miraba para arriba, Jack Harrington lo estaba mirando. Su rostro inexpresivo, con los ojos más tristes que antes.

Hacia el final de la cena Blaine se excusó para ir al baño. Cuando salió vio a Jack en la sala de estar mirando las fotos en la pared. Sabía que lo estaba esperando. Él caminó hacia él.

Jack no se dio vuelta.

"Eres muy fuerte."

Blaine no dijo nada. Jack continuó sin voltearse.

"Jace estaba fascinado con hacerse más fuerte. Culpo a mi padre. Y a mí. Mi padre siempre lo hacía sentir débil, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente bien o lo suficientemente fuerte porque él era gay. Me culpo por no hacer más para proteger a mi hijo. Tal vez si yo hubiera hecho algo más... "

Jack se fue apagando. Se volvió para mirar a Blaine.

"Sé que no lo mataste. Incluso después de encontrar tu ropa en el congelador, yo sabía que no lo mataste. La semana antes de morir, me dijo que había encontrado una manera de hacerse más fuerte. Él no podía esperar para demostrarle a su abuelo que no era un maricón débil. Que era fuerte y poderoso como él. Le dije que no importaba. Yo siempre le dije que no importaba. El debía estar buscando un esclavo. No trates de ser más fuerte. Encuentra a alguien que ames y que te amé. Concéntrate en eso. La fuerza, no importa. El amor es lo que importa. El amor te hará más fuerte. Pero él no quiso escuchar. Nunca escuchó. Mi padre... mi padre arruinó a mi hijo. Lleno su cabeza con miedo a ser débil. Y yo...yo no hice lo suficiente... permití que los demonios de mi padre se plantaran para destruir a mi hijo. "

Blaine se quedó sin habla. No estaba seguro de qué decir. Se relajó un poco cuando sintió deslizarse la mano de Kurt en la suya.

"Jace fue un buen chico, él sólo... estaba confundido. Yo no sé lo que te hizo, pero... Lo siento. Lo siento por todo lo que te hizo y yo... lo siento por lo que te hicieron mis padres. Mi padre. No culpo a mi madre. Ella hizo lo que él quiso. Fue culpa de mi padre. Sé... Sé que tenías que... protegerte. Yo no te culpo. Sólo lamento lo de mi familia... "

Jack dejó de hablar, vencido por el dolor y la culpa.

_Di algo._

_Qué debo decir? Su hijo me atacó. Sus padres trataron de matarnos. Me debe una maldita disculpa._

_Míralo, Blaine! Está devastado! No tiene nada que ver con esto. Fue culpa de su padre, no la suya._

_Tendría que haber sido un mejor padre para Jace._

_Y James debería haber sido un mejor padre para ti._

Blain miro a Kurt con sorpresa.

_Permitió que su padre llenara la cabeza de Jace con los temores de ser débil. James llenó tu cabeza con miedo a ser malo. Por lo menos este hombre se disculpa. Pedir disculpas por las acciones de los demás y sus propias hay una deficiencia. Dale un poco de perdón Blaine. No fue su culpa. Probablemente estaba atrapado entre su padre y su hijo. Dos fuerzas oscuras. Eso es un montón que manejar._

Blaine miró a Jack Harrington. Estaba sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Blaine nunca se arrepintió de sus actos. Nunca. No era capaz de perdonar. Él siempre se sintió justificado. Perdón era una palabra que nunca usaba. Él no estaba arrepentido por que Jace estaba muerto y él no lo sentía el haber matado a Jason y Jessica. En cuanto al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él... él no sabía cómo se sentía. No, este hombre no le había hecho nada, pero... aún era un Harrington.

Miró a Kurt.

No quería que Kurt se decepcionara de él.

"Señor Harrington... nada de esto fue su culpa. Sus padres... su padre hizo su propia decisión y pagó el precio. En cuanto a Jace... no sé qué decirle. Al final hizo su propia decisión también. Tal vez usted podría haber hecho más. Realmente no lo sé, pero no se culpe por lo que pasó. Yo no lo culpo. "

Jack lentamente levantó la vista hacia él. "Mi padre siempre fue un matón. En los negocios... en nuestra familia. La única persona que fue amable era mi madre. Él la amaba, pero todo el mundo puede ir al infierno. A él no le importaba que Jace estuviera muerto. Era sólo una excusa para intimidar a alguien. Una razón para asesinar. Obtuvo lo que se merecía. Pero Jace... Jace era un buen chico. Solo estaba confundido. "

Blaine se sentía un poco enfermo. Jace no era un buen chico. Era un maldito violador y ladrón. Blaine miró el dolor y la angustia en los ojos de Jack Harrington. No podía decirle a este hombre la verdad sobre su hijo. Lo mataría.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

"Jack?"

Bet Harrington entró en la habitación. Rápidamente se acercó a su marido.

"Jack, qué pasa?"

Jack Harrington respiró hondo y se levantó. "Nada. Sólo charlando con estos jóvenes. Estoy bien."

Bet se dio cuenta de que Kurt y Blaine estaban allí. Miró entre los dos de ellos, sus ojos descansaron sobre Blaine.

"Me recuerdas a mi hijo." Jack le tomó la mano.

"Sí, le estaba él diciendo la misma cosa. Ven querida. Estoy cansado. Demos gracias a Elyse y Bernard y vayámonos." Empezó a tirar de Beth de la habitación, pero ella seguía mirando a Blaine.

"Me recuerdas a mi hijo. Yo... Solía tener un hijo. Murió joven. Era guapo como tú." Ella le dio a Blaine una pequeña sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió. Jack se detuvo y miró a Blaine.

"Gracias."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt y Blaine caminaron a casa en silencio. Blaine se sentó en la cama, como Kurt comenzó a desnudarse.

"Crees que iré al infierno?"

"Qué?"

"Crees que voy a ir al infierno? Si realmente existe un cielo y un infierno, crees que iré al infierno?"

Kurt lo miró. Wow. Okay. Kurt se arrodilló frente a Blaine y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"Qué te hace pensar que vas a ir al infierno?"

"He matado a gente. Me gusta torturar a la gente. Soy el infierno."

"Y qué soy yo?"

"Tú eres el cielo. Mi cielo."

"Y como miembro del cielo, te prometo que entraras"

"Kurt…. No puedes prometer eso."

"Porque no? No crees que soy del cielo? Enviado para cuidarte? Para calmar al infierno que vive dentro de ti?."

Blaine miró a Kurt con una mezcla de temor y confusión. Claro, Blaine siempre había visto a Kurt como el cielo de su infierno, pero pensó que todo estaba en su cabeza. Era realmente así?

"Bueno, sí, pero..."

Kurt apretó el dedo a los labios de Blaine. "Shh. Entonces eso es todo lo que necesita saber." Kurt besó los labios suavemente y lo miró a los ojos. "Sólo relájate y déjame ser tu cielo, Blaine. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Yo soy tu cielo. Has esclavizado el cielo. Por supuesto te lo estás tirando. Los esclavos no niegan su entrada a los amos."

Blaine estaba mirando los ojos de Kurt con tal intensidad feroz que Kurt no podía apartar la mirada. En su lugar, se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a besar agresivamente la boca de Blaine, presionando sus labios contra los suyos y buscando urgentemente su lengua. Empujó a Blaine de nuevo en la cama y comenzó a restregar su erección contra la suya. Blaine trató de darle la vuelta, pero Kurt no se lo permitió. En su lugar, estaba desabrochando la camisa de Blaine, tirando de ella y tirando rápido de la cremallera para liberar su miembro. Kurt iba dejando un rastro de besos por el pecho de Blaine, deteniéndose sólo para sacar los pantalones y boxers de Blaine. Se tomó su tiempo lamiendo el pene de Blaine desde la base hasta la cabeza antes de finalmente tomarlo en su boca, poco a poco lo chupaba dentro y fuera. Blaine estaba gimiendo y agarrando el cabello de Kurt con fuerza. Kurt era definitivamente una criatura del cielo. Las sensaciones que creaba eran divinas.

Kurt sacó lentamente el pene de Blaine y lo deslizó dentro un poco.

Empujó suavemente las piernas de Blaine un poco más separadas...

Y luego poco a poco... casi provocativamente... lamió su entrada.

Blaine se sentó como un tiro.

"Qué estás haciendo?"

"Yo sólo quería probarte. Por favor, puedo?" Los ojos de Kurt estaban pidiendo y llenos de curiosidad. El dominio en Blaine se arremolinaba. A qué llevaba esto?

"Sólo me preguntaba a qué sabes."

Blaine miró a los ojos de color gris azulado de Kurt. Negarse a Kurt siempre fue difícil para él, pero esto? Esto era territorio prohibido. En todos sus años juntos, Kurt nunca se había aventurado más allá del pene de Blaine. Él sabía mejor que nadie.

"Muy bien."

Blaine se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Kurt comenzó a correr suavemente su lengua alrededor y en el hoyo de Blaine. Pulsando hasta donde podía. Blaine trató de relajarse y encontrar placer en esto, pero no pudo. Como un maestro simplemente no estaba conectado de esa manera, y Kurt quería hacer esto, era irritar el dominio en Blaine. Estaba creciendo caliente como la oscuridad corría por su cuerpo. Cuando Kurt apretó suavemente la entrada con el dedo, Blaine agarró el cabello de Kurt, lo levantó y de inmediato le dio la vuelta. Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine y supo que estaba en problemas.

"Maestro, yo..." Kurt dejó de hablar como el control maestro fluía a través de él. Después de todos estos años Blaine ni siquiera tenía que tocar su pecho. Él sólo podía mirar a Kurt de cierta manera y el control maestro se haría cargo de todo su ser.

Blaine bajó a Kurt y Kurt inmediatamente se movió al piso, con la frente pegada a la alfombra, con las muñecas por los tobillos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Blaine había utilizado el control maestro. A través de los años la esclavitud de Kurt y control de Blaine se habían hecho más fuertes. Más estricto. Resultaba extraño. Mientras más libertad Blaine le dio Kurt, más fuerte y más estricta la esclavitud se convirtió. Kurt era tan sumiso y obediente, cuando estaban casa Blaine rara vez lo puso bajo control maestro. Las cadenas y grilletes Kurt llevaba eran suficientes para alimentar a su dominio.

Pero ahora Blaine trabajaría en esto. Cómo se atrevía su esclavo querer aventurarse allá abajo. Blaine se puso sobre Kurt, pensando. Nunca se cogió a Kurt en Connecticut. Por alguna razón nunca quiso. Ellos ni siquiera tenían juguetes ahí. Sólo la cadena de Kurt para ir a dormir. Pero ahora Blaine se sentía caliente y lleno de deseo de castigar a su esclavo. Recordarle su lugar.

Pero en realidad no quería hacerlo aquí.

"Levántate, Kurt." Kurt se puso de pie, con los ojos fijos en su amo, esperando, esperando instrucciones.

"Vamos a la cama."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x

Blaine mantuvo encerrado bajo control maestro a Kurt hasta el domingo por la noche. Puesto que él no había puesto bajo control maestro en mucho tiempo, a Kurt le tomó casi 15 minutos para despertar por completo. Kurt parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos. Finalmente fue capaz de centrarse en Blaine.

Uh oh.

Un escalofrío de expectación temerosa serpenteaba hasta la espalda de Kurt. Blaine se inclinó y empezó a chupar su cuello. Esto no podía ser bueno.

"Tienes que ser apropiadamente castigado, hermoso. Yo no quería hacerlo en Connecticut. Ese no era el lugar para ello. Pero ahora que estamos en casa donde puedo darte lo que te mereces."

Blaine se echó hacia atrás y miró fijamente a los ojos de Kurt. "O no te lo mereces."

Blaine se levantó. "Quieres ver la televisión antes de ir a la cama?"

Qué?

Kurt miró con confusión mientras Blaine agarró el control remoto de la mesita de noche y presiono el botón de encendido. Blaine se instaló en la cama y miró a Kurt expectante. Kurt se sentó a su lado.

Vieron tv hasta que estaban listos para ir a dormir.

Blaine no lo encadeno a la cama.

"Maestro, te olvidaste encadenarme."

"No, no lo hice. Buenas noches, hermoso."

Kurt no podía dormir. Echaba de menos estar encadenado a la cama de su amo. Le encantaba estar encadenado. Las cadenas lo consolaron. Miró a Blaine.

Blaine estaba dormido.

El martes por la noche Kurt entendió su castigo.

La negación.

Blaine no lo había tocado, ni se lo cogió y ni lo encadenó desde que llegaron a casa.

No se le permitía tocarse a sí mismo.

Estaba empezando a sentirse desesperado.

Por supuesto que habían tenidos días sin sexo en el pasado, pero esos días habían terminado hace años. Ahora, la única vez que estuvieron así por un tiempo prolongado fue durante el largo mes de Kurt en París por la semana de la moda, pero Kurt se preparó para eso. Antes de salir dejo que Blaine se lo atornillara en el suelo y se lo jodiera con tanta fuerza en la pared, Kurt tuvo que llevar una camiseta especial apretada debajo de la camisa para disminuir el roce contra su magullado, cortado y con cicatrices de nuevo. Ellos se masturbaban cada noche, mientras que hablaban el uno con el otro. Kurt y Blaine pudieron sobrevivir. Apenas.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Blaine estaba aquí. Sin hacerle caso.

A propósito negándoselo.

El miércoles por la noche cayó de rodillas y comenzó a mendigar.

"Por favor, maestro. Por favor... te necesito. Necesito tu pene."

"No. Necesitas que te recuerden que yo estoy en control. No tú."

Una semana más tarde, Kurt pensó que se iba a desmayar de la frustración sexual. Volvió a pensar en los primeros días cuando estaba trabajando 24/7 en la casa de diseño. Cómo lo hizo la última vez hasta el domingo sin sexo?

Blaine no parecía afectado por su falta de sexo. Por supuesto, él estaba apagado en el control que ejercía sobre su esclavo. Durante tres noches seguidas se masturbaba delante de Kurt, atrapando su esperma en un vaso y lo bebía mientras Kurt suplicó y le rogó.

"Por favor... por favor déjeme probarte. Déjame beber. Por favor... por favor dámelo. Por favor..."

El viernes por la mañana Blaine sacó el consolador con el arnes.

"Ven aquí, Kurt."

Kurt prácticamente corrió hacia él. Finalmente.

Blaine le sonrió. "Date la vuelta".

Kurt se volvió rápidamente y se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos agarrando la cómoda de Blaine. Blaine deslizó dos dedos dentro de él y Kurt gimió profundamente y con entusiasmo empujó hacia atrás. No podía esperar por el pene de Blaine.

Blaine empujó y retorció los dedos en el agujero de Kurt hasta que Kurt estaba gimiendo y pidiendo que se lo cogieran.

Luego empujó el vibrador y apretó el arnés alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

"Puedes vestirte ahora."

Kurt sintió ganas de llorar. "Pero... no vas a..."

"Llenar tu culo con mi semen? No."

Kurt era un desastre durante todo el día. No podía concentrarse y Blaine seguía sin cogérselo.

_No te gustaría que fuera mi verga la que estuviera alojada en tu culo en lugar de un vibrador?_

_Quieres que me acerque y te lo haga en tu escritorio, Kurt? Quieres sentir mi miembro entrando y saliendo de tu hermoso culo mientras gritas lo suficientemente fuerte para que toda la oficina pueda escucharte?_

_Por favor, maestro. Nunca más. Nunca te voy a tocar allí de nuevo. Por favor..._

Por las 14:00 Kurt había renunciado al trabajo. Estaba sentado en su escritorio tratando de decidir qué tanto Blaine lo castigaría si se masturbaba. Podría valer la pena.

_Esclavo?_

_Sí, maestro?_

_Estarás esperando por mí desnudo y de rodillas esta noche a las 6:00 pm._

_Sí, maestro._

Kurt llamo a Lexi. "Dile a Jules que se reúna enfrente de mí en 15 minutos."

* * *

Cuando Blaine entró en el penthouse a las 6:15 pm, no pudo evitar sonreír. Era obvio que Kurt había estado esperando por un tiempo. Blaine le acarició el cabello mientras Kurt lo miró, con los ojos llenos de desesperación y deseo sexual.

Kurt se arrastró detrás de Blaine al dormitorio. Blaine le dijo que se sentara frente a la pared de la barra de sexo en la silla. Él encadeno a Kurt a la barra por el cuello. Todo el cuerpo de Kurt estaba relajado por primera vez en dos semanas.

Blaine se dio una ducha rápida y trató de decidir lo que quería hacer con su esclavo. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido un infierno para él a pesar de disfrutar a fondo viendo a Kurt desmoronarse. Le encantaba que él podía negarle a Kurt su miembro, pero Kurt no podía negarle su culo. Ser oscuro no siempre era fácil, pero Blaine amaba ser un maestro. Poseer y amar a Kurt hacía que valiera la pena.

Salió del baño y miró a Kurt. Kurt estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos con una mezcla de sumisión y de lujuria. Blaine pasó sus ojos a lo largo de la cadena que iba desde el cuello de Kurt a la barra. Tan malditamente caliente. Su miembro se movió estando de acuerdo.

"Qué voy a hacer contigo, Kurt?"

Kurt sabía lo que realmente quería, pero le fue prohibido de pedir. Miró a los ojos de Blaine, con la esperanza de comunicar el castigo que él quería. Blaine esbozó una ligera, oscura, malvada sonrisa. Él sabía lo que Kurt quería, pero no todavía. Primero quería joder su mente.

Blaine decidió ir con acceso simple, pero brutal al culo de Kurt. Él lo desencadenó, le quitó el vibrador, y lo hizo recostarse sobre su espalda en la cama. Él encadeno las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama y luego hizo que Kurt pusiera sus piernas hacia atrás para que pudiera encadenar los tobillos a la cabecera de la cama también. Gracias a Dios por que Kurt y Samantha tomaban tres veces a la semana una clase de yoga. Blaine colocó una almohada debajo de la espalda de Kurt. Se tomó su tiempo deslizando sus dedos dentro y fuera del agujero de Kurt como Kurt lloró y suplicó. Él provocativamente lamió el agujero de Kurt antes de suavemente cogérselo con su lengua. En el momento en que finalmente deslizó su miembro, Kurt se lamentaba en voz alta. Blaine agarró las dos barras colocadas estratégicamente en la cabecera de la cama para hacer palanca adicional, y se lo cogió con fuerza y suavemente, con golpes fuertes y firmes que enviaron corrientes de placer por todo el cuerpo de Kurt. Con cada cogida en él, Kurt gritó como un loco y le suplicó venirse.

"Ugh... Ugh... Ugh... por favor... oh dios... mierda! Por favor, maestro, por favor!"

Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron mientras se concentraba en empujar tan duro, pero suavemente como fuera posible.

"No, hermoso. No te puedes venir."

"Pooooor favooor!"

"No."

Blaine seguía empujando hasta que estuvo casi allí. Alzó la mano y soltó rápidamente las cadenas de los tobillos de Kurt a la cabecera. Las piernas de Kurt cayeron a la cama mientras que Blaine salió de su culo. Se deslizó hacia arriba y empujó su miembro en la boca de Kurt. Kurt se ahogó por la repentina intrusión pero se recuperó justo como, el orgasmo caliente de Blaine gritó a través de él. Kurt tuvo problemas para tragar el semen deslizándose por su garganta. Como el sabor fluyó sobre su lengua, Kurt perdió el control. Su miembro explotó.

Blaine se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos, recuperándose de su poderoso orgasmo. No fue hasta que él se retiró de la boca de Kurt y salió de él que se dio cuenta de que Kurt se había venido.

Él arrastró perezosamente un dedo a través del semen en el estómago de Kurt antes de un poco como una pala y lo chupo de su dedo. El corazón de Kurt estaba corriendo y él estaba luchando por respirar. Esperó con ansiedad. Oh, por favor, oh por favor...

Blaine salió de la cama y miró a Kurt. Sus muñecas estaban todavía encadenadas a la cama. Su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor y el semen. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y húmedos con sumisión. Blaine habló en voz muy baja.

"Ha sido un mal esclavo, Kurt?"

"Sí, amo".

"Me desobedeciste?"

"Sí! Sí! Lo hice..."

Kurt no podía decir que lo sentía. No era así. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera la gota final que le consiguiera el castigo que había estado soñando durante meses.

Blaine se inclinó y ligeramente toco el pezón de Kurt. Kurt susurró y cerró los ojos.

"Bueno, hermoso, supongo que tengo que ser cruel contigo."

Una burbuja de alegría, emoción y miedo entró en la mente de Kurt.

Blaine lo desencadenó de la cama y Kurt se trasladó inmediatamente al piso. Blaine puso una cadena al collar de Kurt y lo sostuvo como una correa. Tiró de él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Kurt se arrastró detrás de las lágrimas de alegría que rodaban por su rostro.

Finalmente.

Entraron al estudio de Blaine. Blaine se acercó a su escritorio y sacó una llave. Él abrió la puerta de lo que parecía un armario. Apretó un botón en el interior del armario y la pared falsa se deslizó hacia atrás. Apretó otro botón y se apartó como una plataforma lentamente se deslizó fuera. Kurt casi se vino al ver como una plataforma salía.

Una jaula.

Una hermosa, jaula de plata.

Idea de Kurt.

Había descubierto que al hacer clic en torno a la página web de Desmond. Le había tomado meses para llegar a un acuerdo con Blaine.

"Creo que te gustaría esto. Una jaula me puedes encerrar siempre que lo desees. Siempre has querido encerrarme en nuestra casa, incapaz de escapar."

Ese era el problema.

Blaine no estaba seguro de confiar en sí mismo para tener una jaula. Un lugar donde pudiera encerrar a Kurt, haciéndole imposible para que se fuera. Nunca. Kurt sería atrapado. Él lo podía encerrar en la jaula por la mañana y dejarlo allí durante todo el día y sólo dejarlo salir por la noche cuando llegara a casa. Tal vez tener un temporizador programado para que abriera antes de que Blaine llegara a casa y Kurt podría estar de rodillas junto a la puerta...

No. Blaine no podía manejar una jaula.

Kurt suplicó. No podía creer la resistencia de Blaine. Finalmente Blaine confesó sus preocupaciones. Kurt se rio.

"Blaine... eso nunca sucederá. No hay manera de que podrías llegar tan lejos con algo así. Gente estaría buscándome. No crees que Samantha y Lake exigirían saber dónde estoy?"

Blaine no estaba seguro de que le gustaba el sonido de eso. Kurt le pertenecía. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con su esclavo. No era asunto de nadie más. Kurt pasó sus uñas arriba y abajo por la espalda de Blaine y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Oh, mi hermoso, oscuro, poderoso maestro. Yo siempre te perteneceré y solo a ti, pero... los demás dependen de mí al igual que cientos de empleados dependen de ti. Aquí, en nuestra casa, siempre será igual solo los dos. Pero tenemos vidas fuera de aqui, Blaine. Así es como es. Pero te prometo. Siempre ser tu esclavo voluntario. Siempre. "

Blaine sabía que Kurt tenía razón. Después de todo, habían pasado años desde que se embarcaron en sus carreras. Habían trabajado duro para establecer un equilibrio esclavo / maestro trabajo / vida. Pero todavía había días en que Blaine deseaba tener a Kurt en casa. El amo de casa que siempre había querido.

El pene de Desmond se quedó duro todo el tiempo que trabajó en el proyecto de la jaula. Durante un mes soñó con Kurt encerrado en la jaula y deseaba poder encontrar una manera de conseguir que Blaine lo dejara ver a Kurt en la jaula una sola vez. Se tomó su tiempo con la instalación, la adición de elementos especiales que Blaine podría utilizar para atar y torturar a Kurt. Cuando terminó, Blaine lo miró nerviosamente. Kurt entro y cerró la puerta. Las manos de Desmond temblaban al explicar las diversas características a Blaine mientras Kurt lo miraba, con los ojos llenos de emoción y anticipación. Cuanto más Blaine miró a Kurt en la jaula, más se daba cuenta de lo rápido que podría salirse de control. Podía poner a Kurt bajo control maestro y hacer que fuera imposible para él pedir que lo dejara salir.

"Sal de ahí."

"Qué?"

"Sal de ahí. No puedo... esto es peligroso."

Kurt lo miró con sorpresa. "Blaine, ya hablamos de esto. No te preocupes. No perderás el control."

"Yo ya estoy perdiendo el control. No puedo con esto."

Al final llegaron a una lista de reglas que parecían totalmente retorcidas a Desmond. Kurt no podía solicitar ser incluido en la jaula. Sólo Blaine decidiría cuando la usarían y la utilizaría raramente. Blaine nunca pondría a Kurt bajo control maestro mientras se encontraba en la jaula. Kurt lo miró con confusión.

"Cómo se supone que voy a detenerte?"

Blaine estaba angustiado. Esta jaula estaba realmente algo fuera de sus fantasías más profundas, más oscuras de cosas que quería hacerle a Kurt.

"Debemos deshacernos de esto, Kurt."

La jaula se quedó.

Blaine no lo podía negar.

Debido a los temores de Blaine, Kurt sólo se había colocado en la jaula una vez. La intensa prisa de dominación erótica que llenaba a Blaine le daba miedo para volver a utilizarla, para gran decepción de Kurt.

Pero ahora Blaine se sentía oscuro y con ganas de castigo extremo. Para Kurt sería tanto castigo y como recompensa.

Puso la cabeza de Kurt hacia atrás y le sonrió a la lujuria que vio en sus ojos. "Eres una zorra del bondage, hermoso. Mi hermoso, sexy zorra del bondage. Abre la boca." Kurt obedeció, chupo fuerte y suave para mostrar su agradecimiento por el tiempo que finalmente se le permita en la jaula. Había estado esperándolo tanto tiempo. Mientras chupaba, Blaine levantó un anillo para el pene especialmente diseñado. Cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que era, empezó a temblar. Blaine sonrió cuando vio la realización de flash en los ojos de Kurt.

"Oh sí, hermoso. Ha pasado un rato. Al parecer, demasiado tiempo."

Kurt chupó más fuerte, urgido por lo que sabía que iba a venir. Blaine se retiró y se vino por toda la cara de Kurt. Deslizó una capucha negra sobre la cabeza de Kurt. Tenía agujeros para la boca y la nariz, pero nada más. Blaine sonrió maliciosamente.

"Una mascarilla hidratante."

Dejó la capucha lo suficiente como para dejar los labios de Kurt libres para que pudiera besarlo. Suaves, besos húmedos, su lengua deslizándose suavemente dentro y fuera de la boca de Kurt como Kurt gimió y apretó la boca más duro en Blaine. Permitió que la embriaguez de los besos de Blaine inundaran su mente. Necesitaba estar intoxicado por lo que Blaine estaba a punto de hacerle. La embriaguez y la esclavitud hicieron posible para él deleitarse en el doloroso placer que estaba a punto de sufrir. Blaine continuó besándolo mientras sus dedos se acercaron hasta los pezones de Kurt. Pasó por encima de ellos con sus pulgares, sintiendolos endurecerse bajo su tacto. Kurt gimió cuando Blaine mantuvo su dedo pulgar en un pezón y envolvió su otra mano alrededor de su verga, acariciándola suavemente. Los gemidos de Kurt se hicieron más fuertes. Blaine sacó su boca de Kurt y le susurró al oído.

"Estás listo, precioso?"

"S-sí maestro."

"Estás seguro? Estoy dispuesto a negarte esta tortura."

"No, por favor. Hazlo. Por favor. Lo quiero. Lo necesito."

"Como quieras, precioso."

Blaine lo besó durante unos minutos más. Kurt se sintió desesperado y algo borracho con anticipación. Blaine le puso la capucha por completo y luego cayó de rodillas, chupando a Kurt áspero y duro, llevándolo hasta el borde antes de deslizarse en él un anillo para el pene especial. Dirigió a Kurt a su escritorio grande, lo inclinó y se lo cogió en él áspero y duro. Estaba tan excitado que su orgasmo llegó rápido y con fuerza. Kurt casi se desmayó mientras Blaine empujó un grande vibrador en su culo. El vibrador tenía una larga y delgada pieza de cuero en el extremo. Blaine lo llevó entre las piernas de Kurt y lo envolvió firmemente alrededor de sus bolas y su miembro. Kurt casi se cayó por los mareos sexuales. Blaine lo levantó y lo llevó a la jaula.

El momento en que sus pies descalzos tocaron el fondo de la jaula, la mente de Kurt se movió en un nuevo espacio. Su esclavitud estaba en su punto más alto. Olas de sumisión erótica se extendieron por todo su cuerpo. Era un esclavo. Nada más y nada menos. Su único deseo era complacer sexualmente a su maestro y de soportar. Soportar el doloroso placer sexual que iba a venir. Ansiaba su castigo. Lo necesitaba más que el aire. No podía esperar.

Como Kurt se movió hasta la sumisión sexual total una caliente y feroz ola de dominio oscuro y control rugió a través del cuerpo y la mente de Blaine. Esto era lo que le daba miedo. Sentía como si perdiera toda lógica y razón en este estado. La sumisión total de Kurt alimentaba la oscuridad sexual. Fue una lucha por que Blaine no se perdiera por completo a la fuerza sexual que rugía dentro de él.

Había un pequeño círculo de metal encima de la cubierta que Kurt estaba usando. Blaine enganchó el círculo a un gancho en la parte superior de la jaula, obligando a Kurt a pararse derecho. Se tomó su tiempo de encerrar a Kurt en los grilletes de tobillo de hierro en la parte inferior de la jaula antes de que encadenara las muñecas a los barrotes. El cuerpo de Kurt estaba tendido en una apretada X. Por último Blaine corrió cuatro cadenas cerradas por cuello de Kurt a los barrotes de la jaula, una a cada lado del cuello y una en el frente y la parte posterior. Kurt estaba completamente atado y casi sin poder moverse.

Blaine encendió la vibración del vibrador, fijándolo en 12. Kurt gritó como los pulsos fuertes viajaron por su culo y le hicieron cosquillas en su próstata. Blaine besó suavemente y masajeo los pezones de Kurt con su pulgar. Su voz era sexy, pero fuerte para que Kurt pudiera escucharlo a través de la capucha.

"Al mismo tiempo?" Kurt negó con la cabeza.

"Uno a la vez?" Kurt asintió.

Blaine sonrió. Kurt sabía que Blaine amaba hacerlo de uno en uno. El doble de intenso ataque.

Blaine conecto una cadena a un pequeño gancho en el anillo para el pene de Kurt, conectado a los barrotes de la jaula. Después conecto dos cadenas a una. Kurt dejó salir a la luz un profundo grito gutural como Blaine unió una pinza apretada a su pezón. Primero uno y después de un minuto, la otra. Kurt gritó por el duro placer. Se sentía como chispas volaban por todo su cuerpo y explotaban en su miembro. Blaine lo miró durante unos minutos antes de conectar la cadena apretándola a cada una abrazadera de la barra de la jaula, que conectaba con la cadena que estaba unida al anillo para el pene.

En el centro de cada cadena en movimiento por las pinzas en los pezones a las barras, colgó un peso pequeño, una en la forma de una B y la otra en la forma de una K.

Cerró la puerta de la jaula con llave.

Kurt gritó.

Y gritó.

Y se lamentó.

Y lloró.

Y gritó un poco más.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban en un negro profundo y tenía una mirada que los poseía. No podía apartar los ojos de Kurt. Era tan duro que era doloroso, pero no quería alivio. Quería sufrir con su esclavo.

Kurt no podía moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba temblando. El temblor tiró de las pinzas en sus pezones y hacía que los pesos, aumentaran la intensa tortura. Blaine cambió la vibración del vibrador a 15 y vio a Kurt desintegrarse. Él estaba gritando y tratando de tirar contra las cadenas, por lo que su doloroso placer empeoro. Su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente y balanceándose como un brillo de sudor cubría su cuerpo.

Blaine se acariciaba suavemente mientras escuchaba los gritos de Kurt y gritos incoherentes. Alternó entre pidiendo clemencia y agradeciendo a Blaine por castigarlo.

Blaine lo dejó así durante 20 minutos antes de abrir la puerta y pasando los dedos ligeramente hacia arriba y abajo por el pene de Kurt. Kurt gritó por el suave toque erótico. Blaine deslizó el anillo para el pene fuera y observó el flujo de semen.

Kurt se desmayó tres veces, pero cada vez que despertaba se encontraba a sí mismo todavía atrapado, lloró y agradeció a su maestro.

Después de una hora Blaine le quito las pinzas en los pezones y bajo la vibración a 10. Kurt estaba borracho de más excitación y agotado por los orgasmos casi constantes corriendo a través de él.

Blaine estaba agotado también. Sus orgasmos se mantenían a escondidas a punto de salir de él mientras miraba el cuerpo encadenado cubierto de sudor y semen de Kurt. Blaine retiro la capucha y apago la vibración. Abrió la cadena que va desde el cuello de Kurt y soltó sus muñecas, pero lo mantuvo encerrado en las cadenas de tobillo y el vibrador en el culo. Kurt se desplomó en el suelo.

Blaine se quedó allí durante unos minutos, mirando fijamente. Kurt se hundió sexualmente, su cuerpo temblando de la experiencia intensa.

Oscuros, malvados, pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente de Blaine.

Caminó hasta el armario de la ropa y cogió dos mantas y un paño para lavar que puso bajo el agua caliente en el baño.

Abrió la jaula y lavó la cara de Kurt. Él puso una manta sobre él.

Y cerró la puerta.

Se sentó en el sofá de la esquina de la oficina, arrojó una manta sobre él y se quedó dormido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x

Kurt abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Su cuerpo se sentía como que había tenido un masaje de 10 horas. Sus músculos se sentían tan relajados que no estaba seguro de que pudiera moverse. Poco a poco, rodó sobre su espalda. Los diversos ganchos y anillos en el techo de la jaula comenzaron a entrar en enfoque.

Se sentó y se frotó los ojos.

Oh.

Todavía estaba en la jaula.

Se estiró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que sus tobillos estaban todavía encadenados al suelo. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Blaine estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo un diario leyes.

"Maestro?"

Blaine miró y sonrió. "Buenos días, hermoso."

Él se había duchado y estaba completamente vestido con pantalones de color caqui y una camisa de color azul oscuro. Adónde iba?

"Te vas?"

Blaine se puso de pie y se acercó a la jaula. Kurt estaba de rodillas, con las manos agarrando las barras, los tobillos encadeno al suelo. Blaine cerró los ojos y tomó un largo y profundo suspiro. Contrólate, Blaine.

_Por qué deberías de controlarte? No te controles. Contrólalo a él. Esta jaula es una gran idea._

Blaine abrió los ojos y miró a Kurt.

"Qué pensaría si te dijera que quiero mantenerte encerrado aquí?"

Kurt ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Quieres mantenerme encerrado aquí?"

Blaine pasó sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Kurt. Su cabello siempre perfectamente peinado estaba pegado a su cabeza en algunos lugares. Tenía los ojos más azules de lo habitual. Húmedo y brillante. Sus muslos estaban cubiertos de semen seco. Por supuesto que quería mantenerlo allí.

"Sí".

Kurt lentamente se sentó y abrió las piernas tanto como los grilletes de tobillo se lo permitían.

"Cómo me cogerás, si estoy encerrado en una jaula? Tu miembro es demasiado grande como para deslizarse entre los barrotes."

Blaine gruñó en voz baja.

Kurt lentamente lamió sus labios. "Y cómo te hare el desayuno?"

Los ojos de Blaine se centraron en la boca de Kurt.

Kurt se movió hacia adelante y lentamente deslizó su cuerpo hasta las barras, moviendo sus caderas seductoramente hasta que estaba de pie.

"Y a quién encadenaras a la cama por la noche?"

Blaine se sentía un poco mareado.

Kurt lo miró a los ojos.

"Te. Amo."

Amor.

Blaine abrió la jaula y liberó a Kurt de los grilletes de tobillo. Él le ayudó a salir y bajar de la plataforma. Kurt le sonrió.

Blaine lo miró a los ojos. "Tenía muchas ganas de dejarte en ese lugar."

Kurt sonrió sensualmente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se dio la vuelta como Blaine apretó el botón para deslizar la plataforma de nuevo en el armario.

"No estoy seguro de que realmente quería que me dejaras salir."

* * *

El lunes al mediodía, Kurt y Lake fueron por un largo almuerzo. El plan era hablar de negocios y luego ir de compras por regalos de cumpleaños para los gemelos de Warren y Tyler, Morgan, un niño y Madison, una niña, quienes cumplían 6 años de edad.

Kurt amaba comprar trajes a juego para los gemelos, mientras que Blaine le encanta comprar juguetes. Todos los años, los gemelos esperaban la enorme caja que llegaría a su puerta a tiempo para su cumpleaños. Warren siempre reprendía a Kurt y Blaine por consentirlos, mientras que Tyler les agradecía por los juguetes divertidos con los que los tres podrían jugar.

Kurt y Blaine pasaban muchas horas hablando de niños. Kurt no estaba seguro de que era algo que quería, y Blaine no quería pasar la oscuridad. Si tuvieran un hijo tendrían que usar el esperma de Kurt. Kurt estaba sorprendido.

"Estás seguro?"

"Absolutamente. La oscuridad es un don extraño. Me encanta, pero... puede ser difícil. Ya lo sabes. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado... no quiero pasar esto a nuestro nieto. "

"No hay garantía de que nuestro nieto sea un niño."

"Yo no quiero correr el riesgo. Qué pasa si no vivimos lo suficiente? Nuestro nieto estaría dando vueltas sin nadie que le ayudara a descifrar nada. Eso no es justo. Si vamos a hacer esto, tiene que ser tu esperma".

Al final decidieron no hacerlo. Kurt no pensaba tener hijos pensaba que no era adecuado para ellos. Cómo iban a explicar su relación con un niño? Primero tendrían que explicar por qué él o ella tenía dos papás, después el maestro / esclavo una entera dinámica junto con la oscuridad. En la mente de Kurt era demasiado. Además, le gustaba su vida en común. Tenían una, ocupada vida plena y feliz. Ellos son libres de hacer cualquier cosa y todo lo que querían, cuando querían. Las cosas estaban de maravilla en la manera en que estaban.

Así que en lugar consintieron a los niños de sus amigos. Cuando llegó el momento de que la hija mayor de Marta a pensara en la universidad, insistieron en pagar. Era una buena estudiante, pero no había recibido suficiente dinero de la beca para ir a donde ella quería, que era Cornell. Con mucho gusto pagarían la factura.

Samantha tuvo dos hijos. Una hija, Kaitlin, y un hijo, Ryan Jr. que fue por RJ. Nadie podía explicarlo, pero desde el momento en que Blaine abrazo a Kaitlin una unión fue creada. Kaitlin adoraba a su tío Blaine y él adoraba igual. Cuando Samantha estaba detenida por la firma, RJ jugaría en el consultorio de su abuelo mientras Kaitlin se alejaba para encontrar a Blaine. No importaba en medio de que estuviera, dejaba caer todo y la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Ella se sentaba en su regazo y se iría a para jugar. Una vez que se hizo mayor, Blaine y Kurt se la llevaron al zoológico, museos y espectáculos. RJ siempre estaba invitado, pero prefería quedarse con su padre. Para ellos, Kaitlin era la hija que nunca tendrían y era más que suficiente.

Mike alentó gentilmente a reconsiderar su decisión. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. Mike amaba a sus nietos, pero todavía tenía un deseo persistente de un nieto oscuro. Blaine nunca se molestó en explicar acerca de que la oscuridad se saltaba una generación.

Cuando fueron a visitar Warren y Tyler, Kurt siempre quedaba más convencido de que su decisión de no tener hijos era la correcta.

W&T&W&T

Warren y Tyler habían construido una hermosa vida juntos. Warren era vicepresidente de una firma de arquitectura y diseño, mientras que Tyler continuó enseñando. Warren quedó locamente enamorado de su hermosa pareja que podría estar jugando con carrito de juguete un minuto y al siguiente lo empujaba contra la pared besándolo en un lugar cálido y apasionado, susurrando cosas sucias al oído y pidiendo sexo. Warren estaba seguro de que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Estaban haciendo compras un sábado, cuando una joven se detuvo a saludar a Tyler. Sheila McAdams había sido una de sus estudiantes. Ella ahora de 16, embarazada y aterrorizada. Su madre no le hablaba, enojada de que estaba embarazada y furiosa que era un chico blanco. Los padres del niño dejaron en claro que no querían tener nada que ver con Sheila y su nieto mestizo. A su juicio, toda la situación era un lío embarazoso que debía ser tratado con rapidez, sobre todo porque la madre era negra. Ellos sugirieron fuertemente que termina el embarazo, pero Sheila se negó. El chico fue enviado inmediatamente a Michigan a vivir con su tía dejando sola a Sheila y rodeada de gente que estaba enfadada con ella. No quería poner fin al embarazo, pero ella tampoco quería quedarse con el bebé.

Warren y Tyler discutieron y agonizaron durante días. Deberían ofrecerse en adoptar el bebé? Era apropiado? Se preocupan de que una pareja gay podría criar a su hijo? El padre firmaría los papeles?

Al final decidieron probar. Lo peor que podría pasar era que Sheila dijera que no, pero Sheila estaba encantada. No quería quedarse con el bebé, pero ella quería saber que él / ella sería amado y cuidado. Los padres del padre no estaban encantados de que se trataba de dos hombres gay, pero al menos el bebé no se convertiría en su problema.

Y entonces Sheila llamó para decir que el médico descubrió otro latido. Ella estaba embarazada de gemelos. Warren y Tyler no dudaron. Por supuesto que querían ambos niños.

Compraron una casa más grande, vieja en los suburbios de DC con un patio enorme y extenso que estaba constantemente llena de juguetes. Su casa estaba en un constante estado de caos y desorden con Tyler como el niño príncipe gobernante y Warren como el rey adulto.

"No te pone los nervios de punta?" Kurt preguntó mientras observaba Warren hacer mantequilla de maní y mermelada en una cocina que parecía que un tornado había pasado por ella.

"La verdad? Algunos días son más difíciles que otros, pero no cambiaría mi vida por nada. Amo a nuestros hijos y a Tyler... amo a Tyler tanto... lloro a veces, cuando pienso en ello."

Kurt sonrió. "Sé a que te refieres."

* * *

Con el paso de los años, Kurt y Blaine disfrutaron de la vida semi-celebridad. En el mundo jurídico, Blaine fue considerado como uno de los principales expertos del país en materia de fusiones y adquisiciones, mientras que Kurt era considerado como uno de los cinco mejores diseñadores de moda del mundo. Blaine publicó artículos y columnas de opinión en revistas de derecho, mientras que Kurt se perfilaba a menudo en las revistas de moda. Kurt se encontró en ser un diseñador que era el tipo perfecto de celebridad. La gente reconocía su nombre, pero a menudo no lo reconocían. Aún podía caminar por las calles de Nueva York y en todas partes en una relativa oscuridad. Se las arreglaron para que su personal fuera profesional con cuidado porque el escrutinio en su vida era la última cosa que querían. Blaine se acercó a menudo por miembros de ambos partidos políticos sobre la fabricación de un plazo para la oficina. Eran exitosos, talentosos, atractivos y lo suficientemente ricos para financiar su propia campaña. Blaine declinó cortésmente. Kurt fue abordado sobre la participación en uno de los muchos reality shows de moda en la televisión. Kurt nunca acepto. Le encantaba ver los espectáculos, pero se encontró con la idea de que estar en uno era de mal gusto y potencialmente perjudicial para su marca.

Kurt estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero que hizo. Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y satisfecho de que otros estaban dispuestos a pagar por sus diseños, pero aun así encontró que la cantidad de ceros en su cuenta bancaria era un poco chocante. Kurt Hummel era rico. Sobre todo porque nunca había tenido que gastar su propio dinero. Blaine insistió en pagar por todo, a pesar de los ingresos de Kurt. Un sábado Kurt trató de convencer a Blaine que lo dejara hacerse cargo de algunas de sus cuentas. Blaine no estaba de acuerdo.

"No necesitamos tu dinero, Kurt. Soy más que capaz de cuidar de todas nuestras necesidades."

"Sé que no lo necesitas, pero es ridículo que todavía pagues por todo. No es como cuando estábamos en la preparatoria o la universidad y no tenía mucho dinero. Podemos compartir los gastos."

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron y su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente. "Tú eres mi esclavo. Yo soy tu maestro. Supone que tengo que cuidar de ti."

"También soy tu marido. Este es nuestro hogar. Me gustaría contribuir."

"Contribuyes. Tu sola presencia... tu esclavitud a mí... eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer, Kurt. Sólo sirve a tu amo. Se supone que ni siquiera deberías de tener un trabajo. Tu trabajo es servirme".

El tono de la voz de Blaine hizo a Kurt lentamente hundirse hasta las rodillas. Blaine se arrodilló también y empujó su frente contra la de Kurt.

"Te amo. Lo hago siempre, siempre proveerte y darte todo lo que quieras y todo lo necesario. Nunca esperaras por nada. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es servirme."

"Sí, amo".

Pero había una cosa que Kurt siempre había querido, siempre anhelado que era imposible que Blaine se lo diera.

Y entonces lo encontraron, un sábado en el museo de arte.

* * *

Era un hermoso día soleado y cálido. El tipo de día que hacía que Kurt se enamora de Nueva York de nuevo. Despertó a Blaine suavemente besando su espalda y acariciando sus nalgas. Hicieron el amor. Dulce suave, lento, amor que hizo que los dedos de los pies de Kurt se rizaran y su interior temblara. Después yacían en la cama, de cuchara y hablando de todo y de nada. Finalmente se ducharon y Kurt hizo un desayuno de pan tostado francés, bacon y salchichas. Después del desayuno llamaron para ver cómo estaban su padre y Carol. Varios años antes, Kurt los trasladó a una aldea del retiro de lujo en Florida. Su padre se preocupaba y se quejó de la forma elegante y lo caro que era, pero ellos se habían instalado muy bien. Les agradaban los otros jubilados y había mucho que ellos podían hacer. Kurt trató de visitarlos al menos un par de veces al año, ya que sabía que su padre no estaría por mucho tiempo. Trató de no pensar en eso.

Elaine y Joel se habían mudado a Atlanta hace años, cuando Joel empezó a trabajar en una firma de CPA. Elaine se sorprendió al descubrir que le gustaba el Sur y estaba contenta con pasar el resto de sus días allí. Ella y Joel viajaban bastante, pero ella siempre llamaba a Blaine todos los jueves por la tarde desde donde estuviera esa semana. Blaine siempre colgaba feliz. Su madre estaba viviendo una buena vida y la pasaba muy bien. Al igual que él. Se sentía bien saber que tanto él como su madre habían escapado el dolor infligido por su padre.

Bueno, casi.

De vez en cuando Blaine veía a un padre y a su hijo y recordaba cuando era pequeño y su padre lo adoraba. Jugaba con él. Le enseñó cómo sostener una raqueta de tenis. Le leía libros, alborotaba sus rizos y le decía lo mucho que lo amaba. Blaine miraba al padre e hijo y en su mente, deseaba al niño buena suerte si él crecía y era gay. Esperaba que su padre no lo odiara.

Kurt y Blaine decidieron pasar el día en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte. El Stein Collect era una exhibición destacada y Kurt quería verla.

"Por qué se llamaba, The Stein Collect. Por qué no the Stein Collection?"

"No lo sé, pero creo que The Stein Collect suena más con clase. Tal vez voy a tratar de usar eso. The Collect by Kurt Hummel. The Kurt Hummel Collect."

Blaine sonrió y miró a Kurt ponerse uno de sus conjuntos de verano de falda escocesa del closet. Blaine amaba a esos conjuntos, por lo que Kurt lo había diseñado en diferentes colores y estilos.

"Quieres hacerlo en el museo?"

Kurt lo miró. "Oh, qué lindo. No, es de mal gusto."

"No sería de mal gusto. Sería sexy."

"Y conseguir que nos echaran".

"Entonces podríamos volver a casa y terminar lo que empezamos."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Blaine le sonrió. "No es mi culpa que tu cuerpo sea una hermosa pieza de arte. Propiedad del Museo Anderson."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el momento en que entraron en el museo, la oscuridad comenzó a moverse lentamente a través de Blaine. Estaba tranquila, pero creciendo más caliente. Blaine lo ignoró y trató de concentrarse en la charla de Kurt sobre la colección. El museo estaba bastante concurrido. Una vez que se abrían paso a través de la colección, ellos se paseaban por ver las otras exposiciones. Cuando entraron en la habitación de la esquina de las esculturas, la oscuridad comenzó a fluir más rápido y cada vez más caliente.

_Otro que posee oscuridad está cerca._

Blaine instintivamente apretó su agarre en la cintura de Kurt.

"Qué pasa?"

Antes de que Blaine pudiera responder, los vieron.

El hombre era muy guapo. Tenía la misma altura que Blaine con el pelo negro y profundos ojos azules. La mujer era muy hermosa con el pelo negro azabache largo y ojos negros. Su piel era una increíble, profunda, de marrón suave. Kurt pensó que debía ser de la india.

Los cuatro se miraron el uno al otro. Blaine vio como los ojos azules del hombre se volvieron negros al mismo tiempo que los suyos. La mujer se volvió hacia él, hablando en voz baja, pero con entusiasmo.

Kurt no podía apartar los ojos de la mujer. Su corazón lleno de esperanza.

_Ellos son... él es?_

_Sí._

_Crees que ella es su esclava?_

_No sé. Probablemente._

Blaine podía sentir la excitación creciente de Kurt.

_No te hagas ilusiones, Kurt. Esto no puede seguir así._

_Por qué no?_

_Lo has olvidado? No tengo un buen historial con otros maestros. Todos ellos tratan de matarme._

_Eso fue diferente. Esta gente no nos conoce._

_Y nosotros no los conocemos. Tenemos que tener cuidado._

Blaine miró cautelosamente al hombre. Él estaba mirando a Blaine con una mirada similar de aprensión. La mujer miró a Kurt y sonrió. Kurt sonrió. El corazón le saltaba en el pecho. La pareja caminó lentamente hacia ellos.

"Hola."

"Hola."

"Soy Brian Vandivier. Ella es mi esposa, Ami."

"Blaine Anderson. Mi marido, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt y Ami se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo mientras sus maestros se revisaban mutuamente. Blaine se preguntaba lo poderoso que era Brian. Sintió una especie de vibración que venía de él.

Los ojos de Kurt se posaron sobre brazaletes de Ami, uno en cada muñeca. Estaban hechos de una espesa y hermosa plata y parecían más grilletes que brazaletes.

"Tus brazaletes son hermosos."

"Gracias. Tu collar es precioso."

"Gracias. Están grabados los brazaletes?" Kurt estaba seguro de que vio las letras a-v-e.

Ami se sonrojó un poco y miró a Brian. Brian miró a Blaine y luego al collar alrededor del cuello de Kurt. Él asintió lentamente su permiso. Ami tendió las muñecas. Una decía: Propiedad de Vandivier. La otra decía esclava.

Kurt apenas podía contener su emoción. Por fin. Otro esclavo. Alguien como él. Un amigo.

Ami estaba igualmente emocionada. Se volvió hacia Brian. "Maestro, tengo hambre." Sus ojos le suplicaron. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Él sabía lo que quería. Se volvió hacia Blaine.

"Tal vez tú y tu marido deseen unírsenos para el almuerzo?"

Blaine frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de esto. Parecían no amenazantes, pero nunca había conocido a un maestro que no se convirtiera en su enemigo. La oscuridad estaba más cálida de lo habitual, y, definitivamente, en guardia, pero no se alarmó. Kurt estaba rogando.

_Por favor, Blaine? Por favor? Es sólo un almuerzo. Vamos a estar en un lugar público._

_Al igual que en la cafetería?_

_Eso fue diferente! Por favor? Por favor, maestro? Siempre he querido conocer a otro esclavo._

Blaine miró Brian arriba y abajo. Qué tan fuerte era? Cuáles eran sus poderes? Miró a Kurt cuyos ojos estaban nadando con entusiasmo desesperado. Maldición. No podía negarse a Kurt.

"Muy bien."

Ami y Kurt ambos gritaron de alegría y sonrieron el uno al otro. Blaine y Brian los miraron y luego el uno al otro. Sus esclavos fueron cayendo uno por el otro.

Los cuatro caminaron con Ami y Kurt uno junto del otro. Ellos estaban preguntándose lo básico. De dónde eres y qué haces? Brian era originario de Iowa, Ami de Florida. Se conocieron en la universidad. Ambos tenían 30. Brian era un consultor de negocios. Ami se quedaba en casa. Ella casi se tropieza cuando se dio cuenta quién era Kurt. "Tengo varios de tus vestidos! Tu ropa es increíble!" Kurt sonrió. Brian y Blaine estaban en silencio, escuchando a sus esclavos y mirándose a escondidas el uno al otro.

Cuando entraron en el restaurante Ami se volvió hacia Brian. "Por favor, maestro, podemos Kurt y yo sentarnos en nuestra propia mesa?"

Brian miró a Blaine para ver cómo se sentía al respecto. Blaine habló mentalmente para Kurt.

_Por qué demonios quiere una mesa separada? Son dos adolescentes en una cita y este chico y yo somos los acompañantes?_

_Sólo queremos poder hablar sobre... cosas de esclavos._

_Kurt, sé que estás emocionado, pero ten cuidado. No sabemos nada de ellos. No puedes abrir la boca sobre nuestra relación._

_No soy estúpido, Blaine!_

_Lo sé, pero tienes un montón de reprimida... conversación. Sólo ten cuidado hasta que sepamos más acerca de ellos._

Blaine asintió hacia Brian. Brian preguntó la anfitriona por dos mesas. Cuando se sentaron, se dio cuenta Blaine que tendría que hacer conversación con Brian. Normalmente esto no sería un problema, pero él se sentía muy preocupado. Después de los Harrington, él esperaba morir sin haber conocido a otro maestro.

Blaine se quedó mirando el menú, e inmediatamente se decidió por el sándwich de carne. Brian pidió un plato de pasta. Una vez que la camarera dejó a los dos hombres, miraron a sus esclavos. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, con las cabezas inclinadas juntas mientras hablaban en voz baja, casi con complicidad.

Brian se volvió hacia Blaine. "Supongo que tendremos que planear algunas citas de juego."

Blaine permaneció en silencio, su expresión en blanco.

Brian se sentó y lo observó. "Voy a salirme de compostura. Probablemente no debería, pero... Estoy tan emocionado de conocerte como Ami lo está de conocer a Kurt. Nunca pensé que en el mundo habría gente como yo".

"Nunca conociste a tu abuelo?"

Brian sacudió la cabeza. "No. Nunca he conocido a nadie de mi familia. Mi familia biológica es. Soy adoptado."

Blaine estaba intrigado. "En serio?"

"Sí. Mi padre es un director de proyecto de construcción. Él y mi mamá vivían en Nueva Orleans durante unos años para un gran proyecto. Aparentemente una chica joven se presentó en la iglesia un día y me llevó a los brazos del sacerdote. Yo tenía cuatro meses y ella se había enterado de que la familia de mi padre tenía lo que llaman, la sangre maligna. Su familia era muy supersticiosa. Su abuela le advirtió que se deshacerse de mí, así que... lo hizo. "Brian miró a la mesa por un minuto antes de continuar.

"El sacerdote no quería entregarme a las autoridades. No quería que la chica se metiera en problemas y él estaba preocupado de que la historia de la sangre maligna me seguiría y me terminara en orfanatos para siempre. Mis padres habían estado pensando en adoptar un niño y le habían pedido que rezara por ellos, ya que comenzó el proceso. El los llamó y preguntó si me querían. Eran de Iowa. Ellos no creen en todo eso del vudú, cosas supersticiosas, por lo dijeron que sí. "

Su comida llegó. Comieron en silencio mientras Blaine pensó en la historia de Brian. Sangre Maligna. Miró a Kurt quién estaba comiendo en una ensalada y riendo con Ami. La sangre de Kurt era pura. O al menos lo era. Ahora probablemente estaba corrompida a causa de él. Blaine sintió un temor familiar por arruinar a Kurt. La oscuridad extingue la luz.

"Por qué me preguntas acerca de mi abuelo?"

"Eh? Qué?"

"Me preguntaste si alguna vez había conocido a mi abuelo. Por qué?"

Blaine explicó cómo se transmitía la oscuridad a través de los hombres de una familia, pero saltaba una generación.

"Wow. Así que si Ami y yo tenemos hijos, mi hijo no heredará esto, pero mi nieto lo hará?"

"Asumiendo que sea un niño, sí."

Brian se quedó pensando. "Entonces tu abuelo te ayudó a entender todo?"

"No exactamente. Murió antes de que yo naciera. Su mejor amigo me explicó las cosas."

"Has tenido suerte. Yo no tengo a nadie que me explique nada. Cuando tenía dieciséis años y las cosas empezaron a suceder dentro de mí, me escondí de mis padres. Sólo hace tres años me habían que era adoptado. Me sentí agradecido a ellos, y no quería asustarlos. Pero "un día... hice algo extraño y... tuve que decirles lo que estaba pasando.

"Qué hiciste?"

Brian parecía incómodo. "Bueno... ya sabes esas películas de vampiros... cómo los vampiros pueden moverse muy rápido... Yo puedo hacer eso."

Blaine arqueó las cejas. "Tienes velocidad sobrehumana?"

Brian miró avergonzado. "Sí. Soy realmente rápido. Como, increíblemente rápido. Incluso llevando a Ami en mi espalda no me hace más lento. Un día, mi papá y yo estábamos jugando al baloncesto nosotros solos. La pelota comenzó a rodar hacia la calle y un coche se acercaba. No me di cuenta que me estaba moviendo tan rápido hasta que estuve de vuelta con el balón antes de que el coche pasara por nuestra casa. Mi padre me miraba con la boca abierta. Le conté de los cambios en mí. El sentimiento de poder, la energía, la velocidad". Miró a Ami. "Mi necesidad de..." Se calló. "No le dije eso. Mi madre me habló de mi madre y la cosa de la sangre maligna. Ambos parecían muy asustados y preocupados de que nunca les dije nada y ellos nunca preguntaron."

Brian jugó con la paja en su bebida. Se veía triste. Blaine no estaba seguro de qué decir. Nunca se sintió triste por la oscuridad. A él encantaba.

"No te gusta ser oscuro?"

Brian suspiró y miró culpable como sus ojos se oscurecieron. "La verdad? La amo condenadamente, pero..."

"Qué?"

"No puedo dejar de pensar que... si no fuera así... tal vez mi madre biológica me habría cuidado. No me malinterpretes. Amo a mis padres. Son buena gente y los amo. Me dieron una gran vida. Solo me lo pregunto a veces".

Blaine pensó en su padre contra Mike. "Si tu madre biológica fue la que se dio por vencida, creo que eres mejor. Tienes padres que te aman y son buenos para ti. Imagina como podría haber sido tu vida si tuvieras que crecer cerca de personas que ya habían decidido que algo estaba mal contigo debido a la familia de tu padre. Tus vida probablemente habría sido un infierno".

Brian asintió. "Lo sé. Me pregunto a veces. Quién es mi padre? Mi abuelo todavía vive? Hubiera sido bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar. Especialmente sobre Ami."

"Qué pasa con ella?"

Los ojos de Brian se oscurecieron y Blaine podía sentir un aumento en la energía vibrante dentro de Brian. La oscuridad se arremolinaba dentro de Blaine.

"Bueno... eres gay, verdad?"

"Obviamente".

"Y Kurt es tu esclavo?"

"Sí".

"Bueno, no sé si sea lo mismo para los gays o no, pero cuando llegó el momento... cuando yo... cuando hice la mía a Ami... fue..."

Brian miró a la mesa.

"Era que?"

Brian miró avergonzado y un poco asustado. "Me callo ahora. Ya he dicho demasiado."

"Todos los maestros necesitan un esclavo, Brian. No hay nada malo en la esclavitud. Siempre y cuando seas honesto con ella y la ames y la cuides y no abuses de ella." Blaine miró a Ami y a Kurt. "Ella parece feliz. No tienes nada de que sentirte... mal."

La voz de Brian era un susurro. "Pero cuando yo... cuando le esclavice... eso... fue brutal. Yo me la cogí como un loco. Estaba tan impulsado. Tenía que tenerla. Tenía que reclamarla y... Yo... Yo sentí como si estuviera... como si estuviera violándola. Sabía que no era así. Estaba totalmente consiente y para entonces ella sabía que yo no estaba... normal. Pero... era como si la oscuridad dentro de mí se hiciera cargo y... Yo estaba fuera de control, pero estaba en control, sabes? Yo tenía que tenerla. Tuve que esclavizarla. Tenía que hacerlo. "

"Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo. Un maestro debe tener un esclavo para sobrevivir."

"Pero, por qué sucedió así?"

"Debido a la oscuridad vive en el lado oscuro de nuestra naturaleza junto con el sexo."

Brian miró a Blaine. Podía sentir el poder de Blaine. Su fuerza.

"Cuántos años tienes?"

"Cuántos años crees que tengo?"

"No lo sé. 28?"

Blaine se echó a reír. "Estoy más cerca de los 40 que de los 30."

Los ojos de Brian se agrandaron. "No puede ser!"

Blaine sonrió. "Es un efecto secundario de la oscuridad. Te envejece muy, muy lentamente."

Brian sonrió. "Genial".

Ellos echaron un vistazo a Kurt y a Ami. Todavía estaban hablando sin parar. Brian miró a Blaine, sus ojos de nuevo a su color azul profundo.

"No creo que vayamos a ser capaces de sacarlos de aquí."

"Kurt quería conocer a un esclavo desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Ami siempre quiso que conociera a otro maestro. Ella siempre creyó que había otros ahí fuera como yo. Otros de los que pudiera aprender." Brian miró a los ojos de Blaine por un momento y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Blaine se quedó en silencio. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de ser amigo de otro maestro. Volvió a mirar a Kurt y a Ami. Estaban tomados de la mano y Kurt estaba hablando con ella intensamente. Ami estaba escuchando atentamente y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Blaine se dio cuenta que no iba a tener elección.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt estaba en el cielo.

Otro esclavo.

Alguien como él.

Un amigo.

Ami había estado tan desesperada por encontrar otro esclavo, pero sobre todo porque ella quería que Brian tuviera a alguien.

"Siempre le he dicho que tenía que haber otros ahí fuera como él. Al igual que nosotros. No podemos ser los únicos."

"No lo son. Hay otros, pero... hay que tener cuidado. Algunos son peligrosos y malos."

Ami sonrió. "Hablas como Brian. No creía que hubiera otros, pero él pensó que si los hubiera, ellos podrían ser malignos. Tú y Blaine no parecen así."

La mente de Kurt lanzó a Jace y a Jason. Sacudió las imágenes de su cabeza. "No, no somos malos, pero él tiene razón. Tienes que tener cuidado."

"Ya conoces a otros?"

"Sí, y ellos eran horribles. Horribles y crueles y peligrosos." Kurt miró a la mesa. Ami decidió dejarlo.

"Entonces, han estado juntos desde la preparatoria? Eso es mucho tiempo."

Kurt sonrió. "Sí. He estado enamorado de Blaine desde que tenía 17."

"Ha sido difícil?"

Kurt pensó por un momento antes de contestar. "Hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, sin duda, pero no creo es solo debido a la oscuridad. Todas las parejas pasan por períodos difíciles. Ajustes de vida. La nuestra solo es más difícil de navegar debido a la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Tomó algún tiempo, pero al final encontramos nuestro ritmo. Nuestro balance. Creo que todas las parejas tienen que hacer eso. "

Ami asintió, pero Kurt noto un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Tú y Brian están luchando?"

Ami echó un vistazo a Brian y luego a Kurt. "No exactamente. Es que... cómo hiciste para que Blaine te permitiera trabajar?"

Kurt se echó a reír. "Lo siento, es sólo que... oh, Ami. No tienes ni idea."

"Supongo que, no fue fácil?"

"Sí y no. Blaine siempre supo que quería trabajar y estuvo de acuerdo, pero la adaptación a él fue difícil. Realmente difícil." Kurt miró a Blaine. "A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, sé que todavía desearía que estuviera en casa. Un amo de casa. Él siempre quiso una amo de casa."

Ami asintió. "Con Brian no es objeto de debate. Tengo que quedarme en casa. Realmente no me importa. No quiero trabajar una vez que tengamos hijos, pero hasta entonces... Yo casi terminaba de estudiar medicina. Iba a ser una doctora. Me gustaría un poco hacer algo en la medicina. Sé que ser médico está fuera de cuestión, pero al menos podría trabajar en la oficina de un doctor o algo así. "

Kurt se sintió triste por Ami. Miró a Blaine. Blaine lo miró y le sonrió. Kurt se sintió agradecido. No, no había sido fácil, pero al final Blaine le había permitido cumplir su sueño. Incluso había ayudado a hacer que todo sucediera. Blaine era un maestro maravilloso, amoroso. Kurt tuvo suerte.

Mucho después de que los maestros habían discutido sobre quién iba a pagar la cuenta (Blaine ganó), y su camarera se había ido, los cuatro, finalmente, abandonaron el restaurante. Intercambiaron números y acordaron reunirse para cenar en un par de semanas. Kurt y Ami se abrazaron como si no se fueran a ver durante un año. Mientras se dirigían a casa, Kurt hablaba sin parar sobre Ami y Brian. Blaine sonrió a la alegría en la voz de Kurt. Kurt finalmente tuvo la única cosa que Blaine no había podido darle.

A medida que se empapan en la tina esa noche Blaine pasó los dedos por la espalda de Kurt. Estaban frente a frente con Kurt sentado en el regazo de Blaine, sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine.

"Eres feliz, hermoso? Está total y completamente feliz?"

"Sí. Yo siempre he sido feliz contigo."

"Pero ahora, tienes todo lo que quieres?"

"Blaine, siempre he tenido todo lo que quería. Todo lo que siempre he querido eras tú."

"Y una casa de diseño."

Kurt se rio. "Sí. Y una casa de diseño. Pero más que eso, lo único que quería eras tú."

"Ser mi esclavo?"

"Ser tu esclavo."

"Te amo, Kurt."

"Te amo, Blaine."

"Para siempre?"

"Para siempre".

* * *

**Ahora si no me tarde mucho :P o si ? gracias por todos los comentarios jeje me divierto mucho leyendolos :) y ya solo queda un mini capitulo lo subire también ya el sábado o antes por eso de que ya vari s entraron a clases y no han de tener tiempo con la tarea o algo...**


	35. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Nunca se le había ocurrido a Blaine que Kurt pudiera morir primero.

Nunca.

Siempre había asumido que algún día iba a joderlo y resultaría muerto por el poder oscuro que habitaba en su interior. Nunca pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a la vida sin Kurt.

Pero Kurt estaba enfermo.

Los médicos no estaban muy seguros de lo que estaba mal. Comía muy poco y no tenía energía. No sentía dolor, sólo cansado, sin apetito. Ellos lo atribuyeron a la vejez. Después de todo, él estaba en sus años noventa a pesar de lucir de 70.

Blaine estaba más allá de desesperado. Gritó a los médicos para encontrar algo, cualquier cosa para que Kurt estuviera bien. Lejos de que Kurt pudiera escuchar, él gritó y arremetió contra la oscuridad. Cuál era el punto de ser poderoso si no podía usar ese poder para salvar a la única persona que lo era todo para él?

"Sálvalo! Curarlo! Haz algo!"

La oscuridad se mantuvo tranquila y decidida. Ya estaba de luto. Sabía lo que venía y era impotente para detenerlo.

A petición de Kurt se mudaron a la casa de Connecticut. Blaine contrato una enfermera las 24 horas y un cocinero, pero era él quien bañaba y vestía a Kurt todos los días. Se sentaban a fuera, así Kurt podía observar su hermoso patio. Blaine lo tomaba de la mano y hablaban. Ellos recordaban sus vidas, sus amigos, sus carreras. Kurt generalmente estaba tranquilo, así Blaine podía hablar y hablar y, a veces incluso cantar. Se aseguró de que Kurt pudiera ver todavía todas las líneas maravillosas de la manera que rechazaban por Kurt Hummel diseños, en lugares bien visibles en la revista Vogue.

Y por la noche, una vez que Kurt se acostó y dormía, Blaine se deslizaba fuera de su habitación y lloraba.

Lloraba en silencio, con su corazón rompiéndose una y otra vez mientras sentía que Kurt se le escapaba, un poco más cada día.

Él derramó más lágrimas los últimos 3 meses de vida de Kurt que en toda su vida. Kurt era la única persona por la que había llorado. Alguna vez.

En una hermosa mañana de mayo, Kurt le pidió a Blaine que lo vistiera con uno de sus outfits favoritos. Era uno de sus primeros diseños. Un conjunto de falda escocesa. Blaine lo vistió lentamente y con amor, besándolo suavemente y diciéndole lo hermoso que se veía. Kurt no quería salir hoy. En su lugar, le pidió a Blaine que se sentara a su lado. Blaine se colocó cuidadosamente a su lado. Kurt se movió lentamente hasta que la cabeza y la mano descansaban sobre el pecho de Blaine. Blaine apretó la mano de Kurt en su pecho.

"Eres mi maestro?"

"Siempre."

"Soy tu esclavo?"

"Siempre hermoso".

"Te amo, Blaine."

"Te amo, Kurt."

Blaine se quedó allí todo el día.

Mucho después de que la respiración de Kurt se detuvo.

El funeral fue enorme y con lista de invitados. El mundo de la moda volvió a decir adiós a uno de los mejores diseñadores de una generación. La hija de Samantha, Kaitlin, se hizo cargo de todos los arreglos. Para sorpresa de Blaine, Kurt había dejado instrucciones detalladas sobre el servicio. Había escrito todo y se la dio a Kaitlin hace años.

"Él no quería que tuvieras que preocuparte por las cosas, tío Blaine."

Blaine no dijo nada.

Kurt.

Se encargó de él hasta el final.

Blaine no habló durante el funeral. No había hablado desde la muerte de Kurt. No tenía nada que decir. Sólo necesitaba que el funeral se diera prisa y terminara.

Una vez que el servicio terminó, todo el mundo fue dirigido a bajar por la recepción. Blaine se sentó en silencio esperando que todo el mundo se fuera.

Kaitlin miró nerviosamente. "Tío Blaine... es hora de bajar."

Tyler se acercó. "Yo me encargo de él, querida. Por qué no te vas para abajo?"

Kaitlin vaciló, pero asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Blaine se puso de pie y miró a Tyler y a Warren. Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Tyler.

Él lo sabía.

Abrazó a Blaine y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Dile que lo amo y lo extraño."

Blaine asintió.

Warren lo abrazó, se echó hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos. "Kurt tuvo la suerte de tenerte como marido."

Blaine asintió.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Tyler y Warren fueron las dos últimas personas que lo vieron con vida

_La primera señal fue la raqueta de tenis en la esquina. Kurt sonrió cuando lo vio. Pensó en ir a esperar, pero decidió que era demasiado pronto._

_Una semana más tarde, se paseaba por los jardines cuando se encontró con una pista de tenis. Tenía sentido después de la raqueta de tenis._

_Unos días más tarde una casa del árbol apareció junto al lago. Kurt se sentó fuera y se quedó mirando todo el día con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Esas tarde estanterías de libros de leyes aparecieron en la pared. Kurt sonrió y siguió hojeando Vogue._

_A la mañana siguiente había un plato de pastelitos en la mesa. Kurt se cambió de outfit y se fue a esperar..._

"Cariño, Shelly y los chicos estarán aquí mañana. Sabes los muchachos van a querer jugar en la casa del árbol. Has tenido oportunidad de echarle un vistazo?"

"Estoy seguro de que está bien."

"Sí, pero es probable que esté llena de hojas e insectos muertos del otoño y el invierno. Pensé que sería bueno que solucionaras el problema antes de que lleguen."

"A los chicos les gustan las hojas y los insectos muertos."

Cheryl miró a su marido.

"Está bien, está bien. Voy a echarle un vistazo después del desayuno."

Brad caminó por el patio y se dirigió por el camino. Tal vez podría reducir algunos de los escalones para que fuera más fácil de alcanzarlos.

Subió las escaleras hasta la parte superior y se congeló.

Un hombre estaba tirado en el piso de la casa del árbol. Brad se quedó allí por un momento, sin saber qué hacer.

"Hey! Señor? Hey!"

No hubo respuesta.

Brad se acercó como amaneció lentamente sobre él.

Se inclinó. El hombre no se veía sin hogar. Su ropa parecía cara. Brad le dio la vuelta suavemente.

El hombre estaba muerto.

En su mano derecha se aferraba a un collar con un dije K & B.

_Kurt acarició lentamente su cabello sobre su frente, cruzó las piernas y esperó._

_Era un hermoso día. Por supuesto, siempre era hermoso. Soleado y cálido. Siempre._

_Miró hacia las ramas del árbol del que estaba debajo sentado. Este era su árbol favorito. Le recordaba a un árbol en el que se sentó de bajo hace muchos años._

_Finalmente vio una figura en la distancia a caminar hacia él. Kurt sonrió._

_Como la figura se acercaba, él se puso de pie. Sonrió al ver la camiseta de tenis blanca y pantalones cortos. El sol brillaba sobre el collar de K & B en su cuello._

_Kurt se acercó y tomó la mano de Blaine._

_"Hola maestro."_

_"Hola hermoso"._

_EL FIN_

* * *

**Gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes conmigo se que siempre tardaba en subir capítulos pero muchas gracias**

**y sobre lo que me preguntaron de otras historias diganme cuales les gustarían se aceptan sugerencias jajajaja  
por que las otras que me pidieron pues los autores jamas respondieron :/ :(  
bueno aquí esta mi twitter rodryspears**

**para lo que se les ofrezca :)  
**


End file.
